My happy ending
by RocketQueen18
Summary: Ella es una chica con una vida difícil donde tienen que empezar todo de nuevo. El es un chico excelente, pero muy particular. ¿Qué pasa si el amor de tu vida no es lo que el mundo espera que sea?
1. Chapter 1

**Seth POV**

Una fuerza magnética lo hizo levantarse de su cama en la que estaba durmiendo a las 5 de la mañana, lo confirmo cuando miro el reloj de su mesa de luz.

Esa noche no tenia que ir a patrullar, pero algo lo hizo estar alertar y sentía que tenia que salir afuera, no sabia porque, pero algo importante iba a pasar, lo presentía….

Se acerco a su ventana, la abrió de un tirón, se asomo y salto desde el primer piso aterrizando de pie en la graba. Miro el cielo y inspiro profundamente tratando de calmar la sensación de vacío que tenia en su pecho.

Camino hacia la calle principal, dónde había varias casas separadas entre si y miro la carretera por dónde pasaban los autos, algo se acercaba, no sabia que, pero era algo nuevo y como su instinto lo dominaba el supuso que era peligroso.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su respiración a acelerarse, un calor intenso corrió por su espalda y comenzó a sentir como el instinto lo dominaba y diviso un par de luces amarillas a lo lejos en la carretera que lo incitaban a ir hasta ahí, era un auto, desconocido, pero con fuerza magnética, algo nuevo para el.

Observo como se acercaba y no sabia que tenia un simple auto como los miles que vio en toda su vida, pero este auto estaba muy cerca como para poder escuchar lo que decían sus ocupantes…..

**Jenna POV **

Devuelta la llevaban a otro estado, a otra ciudad, a otro pueblo, a otra casa. A este paso ella ya había perdido la fe en el mundo, en las personas, en el amor. Creían que el mundo para ella estaba echo para sufrir, pero ella se olvido de que todo lo malo vuelve, así como lo bueno…..

El auto seguí avanzando por la carretera llevándola devuelta a un nuevo lugar, empezar desde cero, dejar todo atrás siempre y no conseguir nada a cambio nunca.

Jenny escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el techo y vidrios del auto, ese clima no le gustaba. Se acerco a una de las ventanillas para mirar el exterior, era todo negro, hasta que empezaron a pasar los primeros faroles del pueblo.

-Jenna, esta es tu nuevo pueblo, es la reserva de La Push- Dijo Grez, el padre de la familia que decidió adoptarla.

-¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto Susan, la madre de la familia

-Es lindo. Claro, de noche no puedo ver mucho, pero me parece acogedor.- Mintió Jenny con una sonrisa forzada en su cara. Por su parte Grez y Susan mostraron una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara creyéndose el embuste de ella, pero ella por dentro pensaba que esto iba a ser el infierno, peor que la ultima casa en donde vivió.

Miro por el vidrio afuera melancólicamente mientras el auto bajaba la velocidad por estar entrando en una zona urbana.

De repente vio en los costados una sombra, era un cuerpo que el llamo muchísimo la atención. Era un cuerpo grande, fuerte, de un hombre sin dudas, con pelo negro, fue todo lo que alcanzo a ver por la velocidad del auto. Giro sobre el asiento rápidamente y se arrodillo mirando hacia atrás a través del vidrio trasero, y vio la cara de ese hombre, era un chico. De unos 16 o 17 años creía ella, no vio el detalle de sus ojos, solo llego a ver el brillo y notar que el la miraba también, se quedo mirando así anonadada hasta que perdió de vista la cara de el muchacho por la distancia, la oscuridad, la lluvia y el vidrio que se empaño con su respiración profunda. Continuaron el viaje hasta su nueva casa.

**Seth POV**

La escucho hablar, su suave vos, con un tono fuerte y decidido, pero dulce al mismo tiempo, ni aguda ni grave, simplemente perfecta. Estaba cargada de cansancio y frustración, parecía con un nudo en a garganta ¿acaso los ángeles lloran? Se pregunto el.

Se acercaba ese auto y no sabia que hacer, si salir corriendo y seguirlo, si saltar en el medio de la ruta, si rogar a los dioses que por intervención divina se rompiera justo en donde el estaba parado. Finalmente después de tanto esperar vio al auto pasar frente a el y en ese instante se quedo maravillado, congelado sin reacción alguna. Un ocupante hermoso iba en el asiento trasero del auto.

Una belleza de pelo castaño y piel blanca como la crema, que daba la sensación de suavidad más increíble que vio en su vida, un hermosos tinte rojo asomaba en sus mejillas como su fuera al pie del durazno. Labios rojos y carnosos, bien definidos con una nariz recta, perfecta y respingada.

Frente a el paso el auto y quedo atontado, cuando reacciono era bastante tarde el auto iba siguiendo su camino, el giro para verlo marcharse y se dio cuanta al instante que su preciosa ocupante lo estaba observando con curiosidad por el vidrio trasero.

Logro ver sus ojos verdes como mares del caribe o como selvas iluminadas por el sol.

Simplemente preciosa, el no tenia palabras. Al momento que la vio a la cara supo que ese momento era un antes y un después en su vida.

Nada lo ataba a lo que fue, hizo o tenia hasta ese instante. Nada valía. Ni su familia, ni sus pertenencias, su casa, sus amigos, su manada, su madre, el recuerdo de su padre, su hermana, el instituto, sus colecciones de CDS, su persona. Nada tenia comparación con ese ser que iba en ese auto, y ese momento fue único.

Al perder de vista ese auto se transformo automáticamente, corriendo como un lobo desesperado siguió el rastro de ese auto y fue a parar a al casa de los Brownstone, dónde se paro en el bosque en su jardín a escuchar dentro de la casa, vio e auto y supo que llego a el lugar correcto.


	2. Su llegada

**Seth POV**

El escuchaba atentamente lo que sucedía dentro de la casa. Su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, como si siempre hubiera estado muerto y despertase repentinamente.

Una descarga eléctrica que le proporcionaba todo un calor acogedor y placentero.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en s rostro pensando en los ojos verdes que había visto hace unos momentos.

Escuchó atentamente la casa y podía oír 5 corazones palpitantes.

Peor uno era el que le llamaba la atención y fue el sonido mas lindo que escucho en toda su vida.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa Jenna. Ellos son tus nuevos hermanos. Aron y Tracy.

ella contesto con su voz tímida pero fuerte y decidida como siempre.

-Gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien.

- Bueno, debes estar cansada así que vamos arriba que te muestro tu cuarto y te dejamos descansar tranquila, espero que te adaptes rápido. La semana que vienen espesas el colegio con los chicos. Las vacaciones se terminaron- El hombre rió picaramente.- Y es una obligación ¿si? Después los chicos te van a llevar a conocer un poco la reserva.

-Esta bien, primero quiero guardar mis cosas en algún lugar.- Parecía que hablaba mientras sonreía.- y después vamos a conocer.

-Bueno Trace, ¿queres ir a mostrarle su cuarto?-pregunto la mujer.

-Si, vamos.-contesto una voz aguda y chispeante, muy contenta.

El escuchó como subía las escaleras siguiendo a la otra chica, Tracy.

-Veni, seguime por acá esta tu cuarto. Esta es la habitación mía, la de Aron, la de mis papas, una de huéspedes, un baño, el otro y finalmente tu habitación.

Le estaba mostrando la casa esta chica Trace a Jenna, ya sabia el nombre y dónde vivía.

Se hizo un silencio, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones arriba.

Abajo los padres hablaban con el hijo para decirle que cuando este lista la lleve en el auto a conocer la reserva, y que se preparara.

-Bueno, espero que te guste, lo decore yo y mama para vos, no se si te gusta el rosa, pero es mi color favorito. Te dejo sola para que descanses, tomate tu tiempo. Si te queres bañar es baño nuestro es el segundo que te mostré. Y…. te compramos algo de ropa con mama, también tenes una tele con DVD y por suerte heredaste la Play Station de Aron, es la 2, pero tenes muchos juegos, incluso el Guitar Hero, es mi favorito.

- Gracias, Tracy. Son muy buenos enserio, no hacia falta todo esto.

La muchachita rió alegremente.

-No te preocupes Jenny ¿Te puedo decir así?-freno como para dejarla hablar a su ángel, pero la muchachita no la dejo contestar.- Ahora sos parte de la familia ¡sos mi nueva hermana mayor!

Cerró la puerta y bajo las escaleras saltando, esa chica era hiperactiva….

Su Ángel se quedo sola en el segundo piso de esa casa. Se sentó en su cama que hizo ruido de resortes al caer y suspiro. Un suspiro cansado y largo.

Luego de eso no oyó nada más que su cadente y acompasada respiración. Se había quedado dormida.

**Bueno chicas, es un capitulo cortito, pero ya les subo el próximo de POV jenna.**

**Es mi primer fic, que escribo en ABSOLUTAMENTE toda mi vida , después de estar 3 mese dudando si hacerlo o no me decidi y lo hice…**

**Espero que me dejen reviews porfavor! Alientenme a seguir, es algo que vengo planeando hace bastante pero no me animaba..**

**Criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos lo que sea.. mientras q no sean ofensivos…**

**Beso y ay subo el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenna POV**

Bajaron del auto y Jenna miro el asa fijamente. Es una linda casa, pensó.

Tenia un porche muy acogedor a 2 escalones del piso, con esas hamacas como sillones y muchas plantas y flores.

Era como la típica casa de las películas, pero ella noto que todas las casas allí eran de ese estilo y le gustaba.

Parecía Grande.

Grez y Susan le habían contado que ahora tendría 2 nuevos hermanos. Aron y Tracy.

Susan era una mujer muy linda, con cabello rubio oscuro y un cuerpo pequeño, gracioso y femenino.

Grez por su parte era de una tez morena, con cabello negro y cuerpo grande, como un hombre clásico.

Ella estaba intrigada por saber como serian sus nuevos hermanos, esperaba llevarse bien con ellos. Le contaron que Tracy de 13 años era muy activa, habladora y femenina. Por su parte Aron de 18 era tranquilo, inteligente, cariñoso y lindo, según su madre. Según su padre era su orgullo, todo un hombre y un caballero, ella ya se estaba poniendo ansiosa por conocerlo, como lo describían parecía lindo, pero.. ¡NO! Va a ser tu hermano OL-VI-DA-SE TE decía ella.

Bajaron sus valijas del baúl, con todas sus pertenencias, una con ropa y la otra con cosas de ella, libros, películas, recuerdos ETC….

Y entraron a la casa.

Jenna Entro tras Grez, su nuevo padre y susan la siguió con una gran sonrisa.

Enseguida aparecieron por una puerta 2 personas.

Una chica, que estaba en ese punto de la adolescencia donde no tiene un físico como el de una mujer, pero tampoco como de una niña.

Deba medir 1.65 era mas alta que Jenna pero por poco ya que Jenna media 1.60. Tenia el pelo castaño claro, un tono mas oscuro que el de su madre y la piel color del caramelo claro.

No cobriza como su padre ni blanca como la de su madre y unos ojos color miel hermosos. Unos labios finitos y rosas y una gran sonrisa pintada en ellos.

El muchacho era alto, debía medir 1.78 casi 1.80 con contextura física grande, parecía musculoso, pero no demasiado, lo justo y necesario. Con piel también del caramelo y ojos color miel. El en cambio tenia el pelo negro como su padre y unos labios un poco mas gruesos que su pequeña hermana.

Jenna comenzó a sentir mucha vergüenza al verlos frente a ella y miro el suelo sonrojándose.

Comenzó a hablar Grez presentándolos.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva casa Jenna. Ellos son tus nuevos hermanos. Aron y Tracy.

Ella levanto su mirada y sonrió un poco tímidamente. La chica sonrió ampliamente mostrándole sus perlas como dientes y el le sonrió torcidamente y le guineo un ojo discretamente.

Ella sintió algo raro en su pecho. Como si traicionara a alguien pero no había nadie, en su vida nunca hubo nadie o al menos nadie permanente.

Peor el seria su nuevo hermano, no podía haber nada entre ellos. Pero la manera en que la miro no era en la forma que uno mira alguien cuando quiere hacer amistad y simpatizarle, al menos no de esa forma.

-Gracias, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Contesto decidida y con menos temor.

Grez le dijo a su hija menor que la lleve a Jenna a su cuarto, en el camino la niña le mostró lo que era su nueva casa. Un pasillo largo donde estaban todas las habitaciones.

-Veni, seguime por acá esta tu cuarto. Esta es la habitación mía, la de Aron, la de mis papas, una de huéspedes, un baño, el otro y finalmente tu habitación.

La siguió y escucho sus indicaciones.

Llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto y jenna se esperaba algo malo, muy malo. Su ultima habitación solo tenia una pequeña ventana con solo 2 muebles, su cama y un velador. En realidad no era una habitación la de la anterior familia, era un armario viejo.

Cuando servicios sociales vio eso la traslado devuelta a un orfanato, donde vivió la mayoría de su infancia luego que pasara lo de sus padres.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio un mundo rosa. ¡NOOOO! Pensó ella, ¡no puede ser!

Ella odiaba el rosa, con toda la fuerza de su ser. Era demasiado de nenas, demasiado de princesa y si algo le había enseñado la vida es que no había princesas y la vida era dura muy dura. Lo que no sabía es que la vida devuelve todo.

Y también compensa.

No sabia como era su cara cuándo vio las paredes rosa, las cortinas rosas, el cobertor rosa, la pequeña alfombra rosa, la silla rosa.

Ella era un chica rockera, por si su ropa no lo decía… llevaba puesta una remera negra de AC/DC los ojos pintados de negro, un Jean ajustado gris clarito con unas botas. Y aros colgantes con una serpiente en cada uno.

Si, definitivamente era rockera.

Pero, no iba a decir nada, trato de sonreír, supuso que le salio una mueca y….

-Bueno, espero que te guste, lo decore yo y mama para vos, no se si te gusta el rosa, pero es mi color favorito. Te dejo sola para que descanses, tomate tu tiempo. Si te queres bañar es baño nuestro es el segundo que te mostré. Y…. te compramos algo de ropa con mama, también tenes una tele con DVD y por suerte heredaste la Play Station de Aron, es la 2, pero tenes muchos juegos, incluso el Guitar Hero, es mi favorito.

Genial, Tracy se había dado cuenta de que no le gusto y lo trato de mejorar.

Ella le agradeció y ella la dejo sola para q descansara, cuando se despertara iría a conocer la reserva con Aron y Tracy.

Camino hacia la cama y se lanzo para comprobar la cama, era mullida y cómodo, sonrió un poco y lanzo un largo suspiro. Todo de nuevo, pero empezó bien.

Se recostó y miro acostada su habitación.

Demasiado rosa. Iba a tener que hacer algunos cambios. Pero lo iba a dejar bien.

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a soñar.

Soñó que salía de su casa sola y en el pequeño bosque de atrás se oía un leve aullido. Ella iba a investigar y veía un enorme lobo color arena, le sonreía mostrándole una hermosa hilera de dientes filosos y mortales. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos vio que no buscaba dañarla, solo quería verla.

Ella se acerco mirando esos ojos negros con enorme admiraron, no sabia donde los había visto antes, pero los recordaba muy bien.

-Jenny… Jenny arriba- sintió como la sacudían, al abrir sus ojos vio frente a sus narices a la niña caramelo, Tracy.- ¡Vamos Jenny! Ya tenemos que ir con Aron porque vamos a ver unos amigos. ¡Vamonos!

**Bueno, chiks el tercer capitulo…**

**Les cuento algunos datos de mi historia. Para aclararles.**

**Jenna o Jenny es adoptada, desde q era chiquita se la paso de orfanato en orfanato, si dramatizo, pero búeh… es lo que tengo escondido en mi mente u.u jajajaj esta es la nueva familia de ella, después mas adelante ella va a contar su historia en primera persona **

**Si, Seth es su imprimado. Ella recién llega así q todavía no se cruzaron este recién es su primer día con ellos…**

**Aron… el es un don Juan, pero los apdres lo ven como el hijo ejemplar.. solo eso…**

**Espero q sigan leyendo y vean el próximo! **

**Voy a escribir los fines de semana y algun dia de la smenaa cuando este libre así q pásense y miran de vez en cuando **

**Besos (L) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Jenna POV**

Ella bajo las escaleras adormilada, todavía tenía que guardar todas sus cosas y pensar que hacer con ese esponjado cuarto rosa.

Cuando entro al living de la casa solo vio a Aron y a Tracy, no estaban sus padres.

-¿Dónde están Grez y Susan?- Pregunto ella extrañada.

Aron estaba parado al lado de la puerta vestido con un Jean azul oscuro y un buzo deportivo, arriba una campera. Trace tenia su Jean azul claro con un buzo rosa y su campera Blanca. Ella por su parte tenia el mismo Jean gris claro con el que había salido de el reformatorio con sus converse blancas, un buzo negro Gap y sus aros colgantes plateados. Ella usaba ropa distinta a la de ellos, eso la hizo sentirán poco incomodo, pero enseguida se sintió mejor cuando le contesto Aron.

-se fueron a hacer unas cosas ¿vamos? Tenemos que ir a la playa, los acantilados y un poco del bosque, después te voy a llevar a el centro de Port Angels. Mama me dejo plata para que compramos algunas cosas–Dijo mirando al suelo un poco intimidado con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

- Ah, que bien, vamos entonces.-contesto ella mas alegre, iba a poder cambiar un poco ese cuarto.

Salieron afuera, el bajar el porche, ella sintió que alguien la miraba en el bosque pero al mirar ahí lo único que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver eran simples arboles, hojas, plantas y tierra. No podía evitar esa sensación y era algo que la llamaba ahí y la atraía, estaba a punto de ir a ver que había, pero justo la llamo Tracy con su vocecita aguda y chillona la llamaba los gritos.

Fue y se subió al auto en el asiento delantero, junto a Aron, su auto, en realidad el de su madre era un golf negro.

Llegaron a la playa y estacionaron. Tracy salto afuera del auto pegando n portazo y salio corriendo sola hacia la orilla del agua.

Aron apago el auto y mira a Jenny directamente. Jenny miro la playa por la ventanilla sin notar la mirada de Aron y se perdió en su pensamiento. No recordaba toda su infancia, solo tenia flashes desde el Accidente de sus padres, cuando quedo huérfana tenia pocos recuerdos de ellos pero los que tenia los atesoraba muy bien.

-¿en que estas pensando?- Le pregunto el poniendo su mano en su hombre, ella giro su cabeza y lo miro un poco sorprendida por el gesto, pero el mismo tiempo todavía sumida en sus pensamientos, solo una pequeña parte de su cabeza se había dado cuenta de ello.

Ella sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiera sacar todos los recuerdos que s ele cruzaron en ese instante. Le sonrió y le contesto –No, nada en especial, simplemente recuerdos.

El la miro dubitativo.

-Se que no nos conocemos casi, pero viéndolo desde el punto que vivimos juntos y que estaría bueno llevarnos bien- Paro y le sonrío maliciosamente-Me gustaría saber de tu historia, o sea, se que mama y papa te sacaron de un reformatorio ¿Cómo fuiste a parar ahí? ¿y tu familia biológica?

Ella se mordió el labio y frunció el entrecejo pensando en si contarle o no, nunca le había contado a nadie su historia, excepto claro a los directivos de los orfanatos, reformatorios y las 2 familias que la habían adoptado, pero no se los contó ella, simplemente estaba en su historial.

Ella giro su cabeza, miro la playa y lo volvió a mirar a el.

-vamos, te cuento afuera- y salio del auto.

El dio la vuelta y se ubico al lado de ella, caminaron uno junto a el otro con sus manos en los bolsillos con dirección al mar, que estaba a unos 150 metros de el estacionamiento, bajando una lomaba y pasando por las piedras.

Ella comenzó con su historia.

- Vivía con mi familia, como todos, nací el 23 de febrero. Mi mama se llamaba Erica, mi papa Daniel y tenia un hermano mayor, John. Viví con ellos hasta los 6 años, un día nos fuimos de vacaciones y tuvimos un accidente en el auto en el que íbamos y bueno…ellos murieron.- hizo una pausa y suspiro, trago para deshacer el nudo de su garganta y continuo- después de eso como no tenia familiares que se hicieran cargo de mi y los que querían cuidarme no podían llevaron al primer orfanato, por así decir. En realidad era un hogar de monjas, que me gustaba bastante, fue lo más parecido a un hogar que tuve desde ese momento. Y me adopto una familia por 1 años, después de eso me dieron en adopción denuevo, nunca supe porque. Me llevaron a otro hogar a los 9 años, ese no me gustaba, pero por suerte me adoptaron rápido otra familia, los Greyson que estuve con ellos 3 años, pero un día vino servicios sociales y me sacaron denuevo de ahí y de ahí a otro hogar, hasta que cumplí los 15 y me cambiaron a otro lugar donde había chicos de mi edad, pero bueno…-Ella sonrió de costado- no me porte muy bien por así decir y ahí fue cuando me mandaron al reformatorio, donde me encontraron tus papas.

El se quedo pasmado, nunca había tenido una familia verdadera, nunca un hogar. No podía creer que esa chica de 16 años que le gusto desde que entro por a puerta de su casa haya vivido tantas cosas. Y tampoco que con solo unos 16 años ella le pasara todo eso.

-Wow, yo…. Nose que decirte… nunca había escuchado una historia así.- el miro a su hermana menor y pensó en todo lo que tuvieron ellos que Jenny no y se sintió afortunado y que no lo aprecio nunca.

- No hace falta que me digas nada, vos pediste mi historia y te la conté. Sabes, sos el primero al que se la cuento yo directamente- Le sonrió. El le sonrió y ellos sintieron que se conectaron en ese instante. Ella dejo de sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que es seria su…¿hermanastro? Y estaba coqueteando con el, pero..¿Desde cuando a ella le importaba eso? El miro a su hermana y la llamo para irse. Estuvieron todo el día en la playa y los acantilados charlando de sus vidas.

Así paso el día, cuando llegaron a lacasa nuevamente, Jenna había comprado telas negras y violetas, para cubrí todo lo que lleve tela rosa como los asientos de la computadora, su cama, su alfombra y compro strellas de colores, veladores, marcadores y postres de bandas de rock sus favoritas.

Guns n roses, The Doors, rolling Stones, The Ramones, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, bon jovi The Beatles, nirvana y uno de Led Zeppelín.

Si, empapelo todo el cuarto cosió tela violeta a las cortinas, el cubrecama estaba con estampado negro, la alfombra también, había estrellas de colores por todos los marcos de espejos, computadora, televisión, y el placard. Y… Tenia escrito con marcadores las puertas del placard, con letras de canciones, también escribió los pedazos de pared donde no tenia póster y acomodado su ropa, zapatos y pertenencias por todo el cuato, sus libros, CDS, hebillas, elementos personales etc…

Cuando termino estaba Feliz de lo que fue capaz de hacer. Orgullosa de ella misma.

Escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras y a juzgar por el ruido era Tracy, Jenny puse los ojos n blanco y se preparo para el griterío.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y comenzó trace con su frase

-Jenny, mama y papa vienen tarde hoy, así que vamos a comer con Aron nosotros solos, vamos abajo…- Paro la frase en la mitad y miro con los ojos excesivamente abiertos, parecían que e le iban a salir, y… AHHHHH! Lanzo un grito! Como si la estuvieran matando a algo similar.

Jenny abrio los ojos y se corrio un paso atrás, no sabia que le pasaba y escucho como subian corriendo las escaleras, Era Aron.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto extrañado al ver a Jenna con cara de susto y a Tracy hiperventilando.

Rompió a llorar Trace. En medio del llanto dijo:

-No es mas rosa…..

Jenna puse los ojos en blanco y Aron empezó a reír, Lugo de un momento se unieron los 2 en risas mientras Trace lloraba como una nena.

**Seth POV**

El estaba en el bosque, escondido, de repente salieron. Salio la chica, seguida de el muchacho y ella, su ángel.

El miro al muchacho con coles, pero al ver a su ángel no hubo nada mas.

El procuro no hacer ruido, pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta y partió con la mano la rama donde estaba apoyando su peso.

En ese instante Jenny, se dio vuelta y miro directo a los matorrales, y se quedo mirando directamente a Seth.

El podía jurar que lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos, y que lo había descubierto, porque su mirada no salía del punto donde estaban los ojos de el y los miraba fijamente, e se estremeció en una mezcla de emociones. Miedo, incertidumbre, amor, ansiedad, desesperación y todas esas emociones se alojaron en su estomago.

Observo como la llamaban y se subía a un auto y se iban todos. La casa había quedado vacía…

Y el tenia que irse patrullar por la hora. Decidió que volvería para averiguar mas de ella, pero todavía no.

Pensó que a manada ahora sabría que el se había imprimado y sonrió recordando a su amor.

**Bueno, tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, es q tuve la semana de trimestrales y no pare ningun dia. ****Aca esta la version de la historia de Jenny osea.. su vida en resumen, y si se dieron cuante… Tracy es una histerica jajajjaja y Aron un seductor y…..le tiene ganas a jenna**

**Perdonenme por las faltas de ortografia y la spalabras incompletas, ne me anda el Word y no corrije y tambpoco anda el interlineado, asi q es un quilombo :s**

**Dejen review porfavor! Aunque sea muy cortito, es todo un animo **

**En el proximo capitulo ^^ habra encuentro? ^^ jajajja y les aclaro que va a ser drama, de romance si! Pero con drama, va a pasar varias cosas aca si? **

**Porfa sigan leyendo! **

**Flor Black **


	5. Chapter 5

**Jenna Pov**

Esa mañana se despertó de un raro sueño. Soñó que estaba en la playa, donde había estado ayer, caminando sola y de repente veía a lo lejos una gran figura color….arena, caramelo, no lo sabia describir con exactitud, ese tono amarronado como la arena. Era algo grande que se movía solo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocadamente, parte por el miedo y parte por un sentimiento nuevo, que nunca antes había sentido, no lo podía reconocer. Hacia que su estomago se apretujara y su pecho se agitara. Sus piernas involuntariamente comenzaron a caminar hacia esa bola gigante, como si no diera pasos, simplemente se acercaba a ella y no había nada mas.

Finalmente se dio vuelta y contemplo aun perro gigante, un animal que nunca había visto en toda su vida. Enseguida lo asocio con los cuentos, era un lobo.

El la miro con sus ojos negros, directo a los de ella.

Ella no conocía a esos animales, así que no podía medir si la iba a atacar o simplemente estaba mirando el horizonte sin percatarse de su precensia, pero… era tan definida su mirada. Era hacia ella y solamente hacia ella. Nadie mas.

El lobo sonrió, exhibiendo una muy blanca, grande y filosa hilera de dientes y eso hizo que su estomago ya nervioso se apretujara aun mas y le causara dolor.

En ese instante abrió sus ojos.

Era de día, un día lluvioso claro, como todos los días desde que llego a La Push. Era un lunes por la mañana, así que sus hermanos ya se habían ido al instituto.

Bajo en pijamas Negro y amarillo las escalera, si… remera negra y pantalón amarillo. Muy llamativo. Y se acerco a la cocina, en la puerta del refrigerador había una nota:

_**Jenny:**_

_**Grez y yo nos fuimos a trabajar. **_

_**Los chicos fueron al colegio. A trace la trae el micro escolar a eso de las 5 de la tarde y Aron vuelve solo, generalmente llega entre las 3 y las 6 de la tarde, depende si tiene tareas con sus amigos. El sale del colegio a las 3. Así que vas a tener la casa sola para vos durante el día, no te preocupes, es solo esta semana. **_

_**Yo llego a las 6 y Grez a las 8.**_

_**No hace falta que hagas nada, tenes comida en el refrigerador y no te metas en problemas, si salís asegúrate de cerrar todo y dejar una nota diciendo a dónde vas.**_

_**Cuidate, Susan.**_

Genial, ella iba a tener todo el día para ella sola. No sabia que iba a hacer. Pensó y pensó y…. se le ocurrió una idea.

Ella siempre le gusto la idea de meterse en la vida de los demos, o sea, era una típica chusma. Al pensar eso se rió y picaramente abrió el refrigerador, tomo la leche en cartón que había y el cereal, lo prepara y se llevo en un bol su desayuno escaleras arriba.

Que iba a divertirle mas y a emocionarla más que espiar entre las pertenencias de los dueños de casa.

Sintió la euforia subir por su pecho y una felicidad estallo en su cara provocándole una sonrisa histérica. Sabia que nadie la iba a descubrir, pero el pensamiento de que la descubran le provocaba mas emoción a su misión de espionaje.

Rió denuevo y entro en la habitación de Grez y Susan.

Era, linda, grande con una cama matrimonial gigante en el medio, de esas que son ideales para saltar y lanzarse.

¿Por qué no? Pensó ella. Deposito el bol de cereales en el borde de la cómoda que había frente a la cama y comenzó su actuación:

-Señores y Señoras, damas y caballeros, niñas y niños- Imito la vos de un presentador de un espectáculo- Le damos la Bienvenida a Jenna nuestra clavadista profesional.- SIII! Imitaba el ruido de la tribuna con su voz. Y no resistió mas la tentación.

Corrió directo a la cama, pegando un gran salto en alto a sus pies para aterrizar rápidamente en la cama mas mullida y cómoda que sintió en mucho tiempo, era mucho mejor que su actual cama. Rió y dio vueltas enredándose con las sabanas y las frazadas blancas.

Cuando acabo su revolcada dio paso a la alegría de saltar sobre la cama. Salto y salto, hasta que se quedo sin aire y sin fuerzas.

Estaba hiperactiva, definitivamente.

Se bajo y corrió a agarrar el bol de cereales, la próxima habitación a registrar era la de Trace.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación rosa y…. ahhh…. Lanzo un grito mudo. ¡ERA TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE ROSA! En todas sus variaciones de tonos, pero TODO rosa.

Había peluches por doquier, mariposas, muñecas, espejos, dibujos.

No quería tocar nada de eso, primero no era interesante, y segundo Trace se podía dar cuenta de que ella estuvo ahí, así que fue directo a su escritorio. Abrió sus cajones.

En uno encontró papeles con cosas del colegio, fotocopias matemáticas ¡AIJ! Que tortura. En el segundo empezó a encontrar cosas mas interesantes, como papeles con dibujos y escrituras personales como típicos corazones que encerraban letras de enamorados " T&C" decían todos os corazones…. ¿Quien será "C"? se pregunto Jenny, lo tenia que averiguar pero….no necesito mucho tiempo para eso. Al abrir el ultimo cajón vio un libro rosa por supuesto y peludo, como de felpa, con una lapicera rosa con plumas en el cabezal. ¡BINGO! Lo encontró, lo que buscaba, su diario intimo.

Abrio la primer pagina:

_Propiedad de Trace Robins._

Nada interesante… paso las hojas e iba leyendo lo que escribía. Escribía paso por paso lo que el pasaba en cada día, siempre empezando con la típica frase:

_Querido diario hoy…._

Siempre igual, descubrió que una tal Tahoma la molestaba por no ser descendiente directa de los quilletes. Una estupidez pensó. Su mejor amiga se llamaba Sophie, y su mejor amigo Daniel.

Hasta que encontró a ese tal "C".

_Querido diario, hoy es un día muy especial. Me siento profundamente feliz. Iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela yendo a mi casillero con todos los libros en la mano, cuando de repente paso Tahoma y me golpeo el hombro, se me cayeron los libros por el piso, pero eso no es lo emocionante, sino que el. Collin. Vio lo que paso en el pasillo y vino a ayudarme. Me sorprendio mucho, porque antes nunca se me había acercado, aparte el es mas grande que yo. Creo que el hecho de que solo hubiésemos estado yo, Tahoma, êl y el conserje en el pasillo no afecto, el se acerco._

_Hoy fue un buen día. Mañana voy a escribir haber que paso._

Jenny se reía para sus adentros, eran todas cosas insignificantes como por ejemplo que la miro en el pasillo atestado de chicos, que le paso por al lado de su casillero hablando con sus amigos cuando en realidad su clase era en otro lugar.

Fue muy divertido.

Jenna Decidió que era tiempo de salir, comió una cucharada de su cereal, pero sin querer se le cayo una gota de leche en el diario de Tracy. Brutamente paso su dedo sobre el manchon y borro las letras escritas en birome azul. Se asusto, así que cerro el diario de golpe y lo lanzo en su cajón bruscamente lo cerro y salio rápidamente.

Era el turno de la habitación de Aron, el hermano mayor de la familia.

Al entrar vio la típica habitación de chico, color azul. Tenia algunos trofeos en estanterías y colgadas 2 fotos, una de el con una chica, una muchacha de piel blanca t pelo completamente negro, tanto que parecía teñido con tintura, sentados en el césped bajo el sol y sonriendo a la cámara abrazados. Supuso que era su novia, no supo porque pero esa noticia no le cayo muy bien. Siguió examinando y se dio cuenta de que le gustaban mucho los deportes, tenia camisetas de distintos clubes, trofeos, pelotas de fútbol, rugby y tenias, raquetas y hasta guantes de boxeo.

No sabia que esperar de una habitación de hombre, nunca convivió con alguno, así que se limito a mirar por encima, lo único que se animo a abrir fue su cajón en la mesa de luz.

Al mirar dentro vio varias cosas que el llamaron la atención.

Primero, un paquete de cigarrillos, eso no le gusto. Segundo una agenda. Y Tercero unas cartas de distintos colores enganchadas todas por un lazo de cinta azul.

Había mas cosas, pero eran todas sin importancia.

Jenna agarro la agenda y las cartas y dejo su cuenco de cereales en una unta de la cama, se levanto y dio la vuelta con los papeles en las manos, se acerco a la ventana APRA tener luz y poder leerlas.

Agarro la agenda y la abrió.

Tenia Teléfonos de personas, muchos, por pagina, cada pagina con una solo letra de inicial debía tener por lo menos unos… 20 teléfonos, hasta las letras menos usadas como K, W, Y, Z, U, V, I, todas estaban llenas.

Tenia muchos conocidos….

Siguió pasando las paginas hasta la parte de las fechas, busco la de ese día y… solo decía: Entregar trabajo de Economía.

Se le ocurrió retroceder 3 días hasta el día de su llegada. Decía: Llega ella. Y no había nada mas.

A Jenna le resulto sumamente dulce de su parte esto y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo tontamente.

Se fijo en esa semana. durante la semana escolar solo tenia anotados trabajos para entregar o tareas por hacer. Pero…. Ese fin de semana el viernes por la noche tenia anotado: Fiesta de Lu, Fiesta de Jay.

El Sábado por la noche: Casa de Gio a las 8

y el domingo en el día decía: Meli, a las 4.

No le gusto nada eso de Meli…pero lo dejo pasar. No sabia porque le enojaba que otras mujeres se le acercaran…

Cerro la agenda y la dejo sobre la cama cerrada, tomo las cartas, las desato y agarro la primera, la abrió y leyó:

_**Mi Amor, hace 4 meses que estamos juntos, y no sabes lo felices que fueron para mi. Quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma y que voy a estar siempre a tu lado...**_

Jenna no pudo terminar de leer eso, no supo porque, pero su estomago dio un vuelco, un nudo subió por su garganta, se le nublo la vista y solo quería salir de ahí.

Se cayo sentada rendida en la cama provocando que el bol rebotara contra el colchón y cayera parte en la frazada y parte en el piso de madera.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso se asusto, pero pensó que todavía no llegaba nadie, así que podía limpiar tranquilamente.

Cerro las cartas y las guardo como estaban, hizo lo mismo con las agendas, pero antes se memorizo lo que tenia para ese fin de semana, mas tarde iba a anotar mas cosas de ahí.

Jenna descubrió lo que le pasaba, lo que provoco que se sintiera así… Le gustaba Aron y mucho. Físicamente era… MUY lindo pensó, y era bueno, le contó su historia, el le contó sobre su vida. Se...conectaron, era un amigo para Jenny, mas de lo que tuvo siempre.

Bajo las escaleras pensando en eso, no el podía gustar, era su… ¿Hermanastro? Pero si no los unía ningún lazo de sangre, no era ilegal, si mal visto, pero no ilegal… así que.. lo iba a intentar.

Limpio el cereal del piso y se fue a cambiar a su habitación. Quería salir…

No sabia a donde, no conocía mas haya de la playa, un poco de bosque y Port Angels, demasiado lejos para ir a pie…

Así que decidió ir a la playa.

Se puso su Jean, sus botas negras de invierno, su buzo y su campera y salio. Camino un trecho hasta entrar en la playa, en ese suelo rocoso y camino hasta situarse frente a el mar a unos 50 metros de el. Y miro, y miro, y miro…Y pensó, y pensó, y pensó.

Hasta que hubo un hueco en su pecho, no Sabia porque, pero repentinamente sentía el impulso de alejarse del mar, no porque no le gustara, le atemorizara ni nada. Simplemente su vida corría para otro lugar, su alma tiraba en otra dirección, sentía una presencia, cerca, pero era la playa y era invierno. Suspiro profundamente y decidió irse cuando la fuerza era demasiado fuerte, decidió ir a donde la guiara esa sensación.

Giro en el lugar y dándole la espalda al mar lo vio.

Se calmo la sensación de malestar, la fuerza se tranquilizo.

Lo vio a el y el la vio a ella.

El chico moreno, alto, musculoso, con ojos cafés y pelo oscuro. Ese chico que le resultaba tan conocido, pero era perfectamente un extraño para ella. Lo vio, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte, sin una emoción específicamente en su estomago, solo el sonido del corazón.

**Sii! Se encontraron! Corte acá este cap porque y a era muy largo, y aparte ya es muy tarde: acá ahora son las 4 de la mañana **** así que me teng q ir a dormir :s**

**Pero bueno, se encontraron! Haber que pasa! **

**Si, a Jenna le gusta Aron, y a Jenna ahora tmbn le va a gustar Seth ;) **

**Y por si no se dieron cuanta Jenna se divirtió a la mañana, pero dejo evidencia :O **

**La cama revuelta, no guardo los dibujos de Trace y … no limpio la frazada de Aron D:**

**Mala espía no? xD**

**Sigan leyendo**

**Y DEJEN REVIEWS! Enceri, no saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando recibo uno, por favor es mi primer historia aliéntenme a seguir :D **

**Besos! Dejen reviews y sigan leyendo! (L)**

**FlorBlack**


	6. Chapter 6

Ella lo vio parado ahí, en frente suyo y se detuvo el mundo.

Miro esos ojos negros profundos, muy concentrados en los ojos verdes de ella y se perdió en su brillo infinito.

Luego de un tiempo, no sabia cuanto, pues el tiempo perdió su significado en el momento que se cruzaron sus miradas, ella pudo despegar sus ojos de los de el.

Lo observo de arriba abajo, no por ser despectiva, sino porque era hermoso. Realmente lindo.

Tenia el pelo lacio y negro, cortado de una forma corta, casi en cresta, muy corto.

Unos ojos negros profundos como el carbón. Nariz recta y perfecta, labios carnosos. Un cuerpo bastante musculosos para la edad que aparentaba, unos… 17 o 18 talvez…

Le resultó conocido, peor no sabia de donde.

Finalmente el dejo de mirarla directamente a los ojos y le sonrió, hizo que el pulse de Jenny se acelerara. Y al parecer se dio cuenta….¿Por el rubor de sus mejillas talvez? Y sonrió mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos.

Y ella se sorprendio, lo sentía como… conocido, como si el mero echo de mirarlo a los ojos le hubiera dado las fuerzas y la vitalidad que nunca tuvo…

-Hola, soy Seth Clearwater- Le dijo y le extendió la mano- Vivo acá en la reserva, nunca te había visto ¿Sos nueva? ¿Te mudaste hace poco?

Jenna sintió sus mejillas arder y sonrió tímidamente.

-Hola, Soy Jenna…Jenna…- Dudo en que apellido decir, si el de ella, Sabath o el de su nueva familia, los robins.. decidió decir el de ella- Jenna Sabath. Y si, soy nueva en realidad…vine a vivir acá por una larga historia y…bueno me voy a quedar aca ya. Vivo con los Robins, nose si ,los conoces…

A el chico pareció molestarle algo de lo que el había dicho ella, vio como entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía los labios imperceptiblemente, como si meditando si decir o no algo.

-¿Vivís con Aron? ¿Aron Robins? ¿En la misma casa?-Le hecho todas las preguntas seguidas y en cara, ella se pregunto cual era el problema, y porque le importaba tanto.

-Si, vivo con el en la misma casa, viene a ser como mi… Hermanastro, pero no tenemos ningún parentesco.

El la miro extrañado, no entendía eso. Si, se dio cuanta de que no tenían parentesco por que el muchacho era moreno, con sus rasgos, pero piel tostada y pelo negro. En cambio ella tenia sus ojos verdes, y su pelo de un negro con tonalidades rojizas y hasta incluso rubias, no teñidas, sino naturales y los rasgos físicos, nose parecían en nada.

-¿Por qué?- le pico la curiosidad a ella- ¿Porque preguntas? ¿Lo conoces?

El apretó los labios. Y respiro profundo, como meditando lo que iba a contestar. Hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia uno de los lados de la playa, donde había mucho espacio entre el agua los árboles y donde había mucho espacio para caminar.

-¿Caminamos? Así hablamos.- A ella le gusto la idea de estar cerca de el… de Seth…Un rato mas

Caminaron y hablaron de sus gustos, de la vida, de que hacían cada uno. El evadió el tema siempre, hasta que ella se lo pregunto directamente.

-¿Por qué no te gusto que te diga que vivo con Aron? Te vi. la cara y se que te enojaste.

El hizo una mueca rara y contesto:

-No me enoje, solo no me gusto, lo único que te voy a decir es que te cuides, cuando la semana que vienen vayas al instituto, te vas a dar cuenta.

Ella no sabia que quería decir, pero igualmente lo dejo pasar y… se le ocurrió una pregunta ¿Cuántos años tenia Seth Clearwater?

-¿Seth? – Vio que el sonrió el oír su nombre en los labios de ella- ¿Seguís llendo al instituto? ¿Cuántos años tenes?

El sonrió y rió suavemente.

Si, estoy en ultimo año, con Aron. Tengo 17 años.

-Ah.-Se limito a decir ella.

-¿Y vos Jenny?¿Te molesta que te diga así?-Pregunto alzando las cejas.

-Tengo 16 y no, me encanta que me digan así.- lo miro a la cara y le sonrió afectivamente, no sabía porque pero a Jenna le gustaba Seth, no solo físicamente, sino que era algo mas profundo, sentía dulzura hacia el, un sentimiento que le provocaba calor en el pecho, mariposas en el estomago, llamas en las mejillas y la sensación de flotar en el aire.

Ella suspiro profundamente y se percato de que se habían acercado hasta el punto de que sus brazos rozaban por los castados, al darse cuenta ella trago y miro al cielo.

Estaba por llover, una gran tormenta. Como si el cielo se enfureciera si ella no pensaba en los problemas por un rato, sintió eso.

-Va a llover, ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- La Hizo sonreír y sonrojarse.

-Si, vamos.

Caminaron por el sendero al costados de los bosques y siguieron hablando. Llegaron a la casa de ella y subió el primer escalón del porche.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo enfrento, ni arriba de un escalón lo alcanzaba en altura, debía medir mesómeros unos… 1.90 por ahí, era altísimo.

-Bueno Seth, Gracias por traerme, fue un gusto conocerte- Pero ella no se quería despedir, no, definitivamente no quería vio que el tampoco, lo tenia escrito en su cara.

Le sonrió y pensó que en vez de invitarlo a pasar, pues era un desconocido todavía, le iba a proponer verse…

-Me tengo que ir, en cualquier momento llega Aron y Trace, nose cuando te voy a volver a ver. En el colegio seguro, empiezo la semana que viene.-

El respiro profundo y se animo. A preguntar.

-Mañana salgo a las 3 de la tarde del colegio, ¿queres salir? Te paso a buscar después de esa hora y vamos a comer algo.

Ella se puso feliz inmediatamente.

-Claro, de acuerdo, te espero mañana.

El sonrió y dio media vuelta, empezó a caminar y se le aclaro la mente a Jenna. Un momento, pensó.

Si el era compañero de Aron y el Seguí en el colegio, salía en 30 minutos…¿Por qué Seth estaba afuera? El no estaba enfermo ni nada para faltar.

-¿Seth?-El se dio vuelta con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy al instituto?

Seth borro la sonrisa de su cara inmediatamente y se mordió el labio, miro directamente la piso.

-Una larga historia, algún día te la contare, hoy no, me tengo que ir.

Y se fue, corriendo.

Ella giro y entro en la casa. Se dejo caer felizmente en el sillon y se abandono a su imaginancion, donde Seth Clearwater la hubiera besado.

Al instante, pues para ella solo había pasado unos minutos escuchó el ruido de la llaves en la puerta.

**Bueno, aca temrina, final abierto jajaj dejen review y lo sigo la smena q viene**

**Tarde xq no tuve timepo para escribir.**

**Dejen Review es lo que me alienta a escribir **

**Besos **


	7. Chapter 7

Jenna escuchó el ruido de las llaves. Tenia que ser Aron. No sabia que hacer pero opto por hacerse la sorprendida de que llegara.

Fue a el living, donde estaba la puerta principal y al verlo entrar sonrió. Ella quería hacerlo falsamente, pero al verlo se dio cuenta de que se ponía realmente feliz.

-¡Hola Aron! Llegaste temprano ¿como te fue?- Se sorprendio al preguntar todo esto desde cuando le interesaban los de más?

Aron sonrió, tiro su mochila en el piso y contesto:

-Hola Jenny, todo bien ¿vos? ¿Qué hiciste todo el día acá sola?- pregunto caminando hacia la cocina, Jenna lo siguió mientras le contestaba

- No estuve acá todo el día, fui a la playa- sonrió pensando en Seth- y conocí a un amigo tuyo… bueno a un compañero de tu curso. Seth Clearwater.

Aron se irguió incómodamente y Jenna noto como tensaba los músculos de la espalda y se congelaba en el lugar. Se dio vuelta y la miro fijamente concentrado y con los labios apretados.

-¿Qué te dijo ese chico? No, no es mi amigo y no le creas nada de lo que te diga. Ese chico es peligroso, anda en cosas raras…algunos dicen que en drogas, otros en alcohol, peor nadie espera nada bueno. El y su banda de rebeldes…¿los vistes? Son todos los que tienen ese tatuaje en el brazo, todos grandes y musculosos. Para mi que toman anabólicos.

Jenna no podía creer lo que oía.- JAJAJAJA- le salio una carcajada al estilo dramático ¿anabólicos? Era lo único que le había quedado de toda la conversación… y… también la imagen de un sexy tatuaje que mañana se encargaría de buscar en el brazo del moreno sexy.

-¡No te rías!- dijo Aron extrañado y un poco enojado- es enserio que te lo digo… Jenna yo quiero cuidarte, no te metas con esos chicos, enserio ninguno de ellos es como era antes… es lago que es pasa un día comienzan a faltar al colegio, al otro desaparecen por 1 semana de sus casas, después vuelven tatuados, musculosos, crecidos y con pelo corto y… nunca vuelven a ser como antes.

Jenna lo miro extrañada, la conmovió un poco que le dijera que la quería cuidar, nunca nadie la había cuidado… se sentía bien esas palabras. Sonrió y se sentó junto a Aron en la mesa y tomaron juntos la merienda.

Conversaron de la vida…

Sus gustos…

La música…

Jenna se dio cuenta que se llevaban bien y que Aron le gustaba, le caía bien y era lindo también... no sabia si a el le pasaba lo mismo pero creía que si.

Terminaron de merendar, levantaron la mesa y salieron de la cocina. Aron dijo que se iba a su cuarto a terminar tarea, Jenny le contestó que se quedaba en el living mirando televisión. No logro encontrar nada bueno. De repente escucho a Aron bajando la escalera, giro su cabeza y vio como el se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado en el sillón, pasando un brazo por encima de ella y acercándose mucho.

-¿Qué estas mirando?- pregunto el distraídamente.

-No encuentro nada- dijo Jenny enfurruñada- no sirve para nada al televisión ¡Ves! Te lo dije, es mejor la música y los libros que la televisión ¡PUAJ!

Ella escucho como el se reía quedamente y sintió su aliento en su oído, ella giro su cabeza lentamente y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Lo tenia a menos de 5 centímetros. Sentía su aliento en sus labios y.. le pedían luego los de ella, quería estrecharlos y morderlos, peor ella no daría el primer paso.

-¿Y esa fue la razón por la que entrantes a mi cuarto, al de mi hermana y al de mis padres y me ensuciaste la cama con leche y cereal, destruiste la cama de mis padres y dejaste todo desordenado en el cuarto de tracy?- pregunto el juguetonamente.

Jenna Abrió la boca y los ojos. Una sensación de pánico la embargo no sabia como se había podido olvidar de eso DIOS! Que tonta que fui pensó ella.

-Emm….- dijo nerviosamente buscando una excusa.

Aron rió silenciosamente aun permaneciendo tan cerca de ella que su respiración despertaba cosquillas en la cara de ella.

-No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie solo… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Nada, estaba aburrida cuando me desperté y… no se me ocurrió nada mejor que visitar sus habitaciones…-dijo como pobre excusa, el fingió creerle y dijo – Bueno, esta bien, supongamos que te creo… ahora yo te cubro, pero me debes algo- y el le guiño un ojo.

Jenna no sabia a que se refería, pero enseguida unas mariposas asaltaron su estomago, enrojeció aun mas y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por las comisuras de sus labios.

Miro fijamente los ojos de Aron penetrándolo con la mirada de esos ojos verde musgo y miro fijamente sus ojos caramelo.

Intercambiaron miradas y eso fue mucho mas que mil palabras.

Ella en sus ojos leyó deseo y el en los de ella pasión.

Sus labios se encontraron rápidamente sin perder tiempo, pero suavemente al mismo tiempo. Danzaron juntos abriéndose para dejar pasar a el otro. El se inclino sobre ella y ella se vio vencida por su peso y se dejo llevar hacia atrás, recostándose en el sillón mientras tanto sus bocas seguían en contacto.

Una mano de el se poso en su mejilla, mientras la otra en su pierna, mientras que las manos de ella se posaron en la nuca de el acariciando se cabello.

Los dos relajados por los besos y con los ojos cerrados separaron sus bocas y abrieron lentamente sus ojos, se miraron fijamente y…

Se escuchó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta, rápidamente se separaron cada uno en una punta del sillón y se miraron asustados y comenzaron a reírse cómplices de lo que había pasado.

Tracy entro y los miro desorientada, sonrió y comenzó a reírse.

-¿de que nos reímos? – pregunto feliz.

- ¡ DE NADA! – contestaron Jenny y Aron la vez provocando mas risas aun.

En ese momento a Jenny se le vino la imagen involuntariamente de Seth a la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? El era su hermanastro y esa misma tarde acababa de salir casualmente con un chico re lindo y que parecía que le gustaba.

Y no sabia porque, pero sentía dolor por haber echo eso, arrepentimiento. No, no era dolor, sino pena. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Seth Clearwater? Y ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal si no estaba comprometida en nada?

Se levanto del sillón parando repentinamente de reír y camino hacia las escaleras.

-Perdón, me voy a mi cuarto- dijo mirando fijamente al piso.

Tracy y Aron se miraron a las caras sin entender. Aron miro como ella desaparecía en la cima de las escaleras y no sabia que le había pasado. ¿es que no le había gustado? Y si fue así entonces ¿Por qué siguió el beso y no lo corto? ¿Por qué se empezó a reír cómplicemente? ¿Por qué estuvieron coqueteando toda la tarde? Si no le iba a gustar.

El se enojo un poco, peor se preocupo por otro lado ella era… era tan espontánea, tan madura, tan linda y tan… sufrida, había sufrido mucho en su vida pero… ¿Por qué lo rechazo así de repente? El se preocupo por ella, pero también se enojo un poco. Había quedado como un entupido al hacer eso y mas en pensar que ella le correspondía. Ella iba a ser de el y nada ni nadie iba a impedírselo. Lo pensó desde el primer momento que la vio.

Desde que vio esos ojos verdes enmarcados por unas hermosas pestañas, esa piel blanca tersa y suave como ninguna, ese pelo negro, largo, ondulado y brilloso, esos labios rojos, carnosas y suaves. Los había probado y eran exisitos. Ese cuerpo curvelino, ya como el de una mujer pero con solo 16 años. Pensó en su novia y esta chica le provocaba algo distinto. A su novia el la amaba, pero no sentía estas ganas de tenerla, de controlarla y de poseerla. Ella tenía que ser suya.

Se decidió y se levanto de su asiento subió las escaleras y toco su puerta con los nudillos.

Al no tener respuesta abrió de a poco la puerta y asomo la cabeza discretamente. Ahí estaba ella tumbada en su cama mirando por la ventana el lluvioso cielo de la Push

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Pregunto el y esa pregunta tenia muchos significados, ella lo miro con los ojos lejanos y se sentó en su cama el entro y cerro la puerta. Se sento junto a ella y la miro a los ojos. - ¿Qué fue eso?

Y ella estallo en palabras.

**Jaja buena ahí Aron eh! Jajajaj pero que chico dios1 jaja es la hermanastra! xD**

**No importa! El esta decidido a que ella sea suya, en realidad es mas una obsesión que amor como con seth y pobrecito mi seth u.u **

**Perdonene si no actualizo seguido, es que ando con muchos problemas personales y no tengo muhco tiempo :s**

**Pero esto me encanta y es mi primer fic, asi que apoyenme! Dejen sus reviews enserio son todo lo que tengo como incentivo para escribir! **

**Pasen, lean y deen review Gracias ;)**

**Bess y nos vemos ESTE fin de semana :D **


	8. Chapter 8

¿Te das cuenta lo que acabamos de hacer? ¡Supuestamente sos mi hermanastro, no podemos hacer esas cosas! Aparte acabo de llegar, acabo de conocerte hace 1 semana y esto esta mal! – grito Jenny en una mezcla de palabras desesperadas, enojadas y perdidas, como sin rumbo.- No podemos hacer esto, así no.

El la miro arqueando la ceja y pensando lo que acababa de decir.

Y si, tenia razón era su hermanastra, el no podía hacer eso, pero quería. "Una cosas es querer y otra es poder. Y cuando queres si podes, sea lo que sea." Pensó Aron.

- ¡Si que podemos! ¿Quién dijo que no? Ese hecho de que seamos "hermanastros" –dijo el imitando comillas con sus dedos- no tiene nada que ver, no tenemos ningún lazo de sangre y no somos nada mas que dos personas que se encontraron por casualidades de la vida.

Jenna rió secamente.

-Que me hallan adoptado TUS padres no tienen nada de casualidad por si no te distes cuenta. O sea… me eligieron por algo y no quiero que me pase como antes donde tuve que volver a un hogar porque no tenia familia donde ir.- Le resalto Jenny- Aparte no se si quiero algo así y tan rápido. Vos tenes otras cosas seguro en tu mente. Yo solo quiero una vida tranquila, algo que no tuve nunca y espero poder encontrar en este pueblito aburrido.

Saco toda la bronca que tenia acumulada por la mentira de el. El se quedo sin habla y sin respuesta a esa contestación. El nunca había vivido lo que ella ni nada parecido. Ella se puso a razonar y se acordó de la carta. " O sea.. ¿esa carta que era?" una vocecita se prendió en su cabeza haciéndola recordar la carta que había leído anteriormente en su cajón, de su novia. Que le decía que lo amaba y toda esa cháchara… Así no. Ella no quería que la engañaran denuevo. Así que decidió tomar un poco de distancia aunque el le atrajera como un imán y no pudiera despegar sus ojos de los de el.

-Perdoname, talvez fue demasiado rápido. Pensé que yo te gustaba –confeso el mirando el piso- me equivoque, no te preocupes no pasa nada y lamento haberte hecho sentir mal.

A Jenna se le aflojo el animo como solía pensar y esa disculpa la enterneció, peor no lo mostró.

- esta bien, solo que no se entere nadie- Le sonrió afectuosamente, camino a la puerta y la abrió esperando al lado de ella invitándolo a salir, el camino y salio, camino por e pasillo de las habitaciones y escucho- Y si, me gustas, pero nose que hacer y nose si esto esta bien.

El se dio vuelta sorprendido y orgulloso. La miro y la vio sonrojarse y mirar el suelo.

- Vas a ver que si esta bien.

Y se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, bajando las escaleras saboreando la victoria.

Era suya.

**Seth POV**

Ella le había preguntado que había pasado que no fue al colegio. Recién se conocían, recién conocía a su imprimada, al amor de su vida y ya le tenía un secreto. Eso lo preocupaba. No quería esconderle secretos, pero Jacob ya le había dicho que todavía no le dijera nada la Anterior noche que patrullaron.

FLASHBACK

Se transformo luego de que ella entrara a la casa cuando volvió del paseo a la playa con Aron y su irritante hermana. La veía en todos lados. La siguió en la playa para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y la espero hasta que entro en la seguridad de su casa.

Últimamente había un vampiro que estaba molestando en Forks, La Push y Olimpia. Podía ser el mismo, peor no se fiaban y no lo podían atrapar. Siempre era tarde y por la capacidad que tenia para correr antes siquiera que los lobos se le acercaran o lo detectaras debía ser viejo… y tener poderes.

El la veía en todos lados, bueno en realidad en su mente. Tenía la imagen de ella de espaldas caminando al lado de su compañero de curso. Eso lo irrito totalmente, estaban muy cerca y ella era de el. Nadie mas tenia derecho a el que Seth Clearwater. Era preciosa bajita, para la estatura de el y la de ese chico. Con el pelo ondulado que flameaba en el viento y traía su aroma a cítricos. Riquísimo, lo hizo acordar al bosque donde jugaba con Leah cuando era chiquito. Ese atrás de la casa de su abuelo. Era olor a su hogar, a su lugar, que aroma mejor que ese para su amor. Y ese cuerpo curvelino con Jean ajustados. Esas piernas! Le encantaron a Seth.

-¡BASTA SETH! No sabía que fueras tan romántico. Dios! Me va a dar nauseas, no me gusta esa chica- dijo Leah gruñendo. – Es rara, no me gusta.

- porque no la ves como yo la veo. ¡ Es el amor de mi vida!.

Hasta ese momento estaba solo Leah en su forma lobuna. Ahí se sumo Embry.

-Hola chicos ¿Como andan?- pregunto Embry un poco distraído, enseguida Seth se puso a pensar en su imprimación, Jenny, y a Embry se le lleno la cabeza de su imagen.- WOW! Ya veo porque estaba gritando Leah. Bueno… Felicitaciones- dijo algo incomodo. Todavía no sabían como tomarse este tema. Paul, Jared, Quil, Jacob, Sam, Collin y un nuevo chico Max un lobo reciente ya estaban imprimados.

Cuando hubo la invasión de vampiros, cunado Bella se había transformado y Nessie aparentaba 3 años mas o menos 8 chicos se transformaron en el transcurso de 1 mes. De ahí siguieron hasta el punto de ser 20 lobos ya. Eran 6 en la manada de Jacob y el resto. Ahora había 2 mujeres lobo. Leah y Karen. Si, la segunda. Por eso se había pasado de manada. Para estar con Leah y sorprendentemente se hicieron mejores amigas. Lo malo era compartir la mente de las chicas cuando se juntaban. O sea leah era mala y chinchuda, en realidad no era mala, sino molesta y estaba enojada siempre. Karen era… mas molesta todavía y también muy viva. Así que Vivian chismoseando, contándose cosas y riéndose de chistes privados que a veces era mejor no saber, bueno, no saber si sos hombre.

-No te metas en nuestras cabezas- Grito leah con un tono humorístico riéndose de un pensamiento sobre un chico y su trasero que vieron caminando con Karen.

- Ugh! Seth, no pienses eso que vamos a terminar siendo Gays- dijo Embry poniendo cara como si hubiera chupado un limón.

- ¡Leah no pienses esas cosas!- Grito Embry con nauseas. Inmediatamente Seth pensó en el Trasero de Jenny, que había visto caminando en la playa de espaldas.- Seth, ahora vos no. No me interesa el trasero de tu imprimada!- dijo Embry con vos sufrida- Aunque admito que es lindo y mejor la imagen que la de Leah, pero por favor ¡paren!

E inmediatamente seth pensó en sus ojos verdes, brillosos, inteligentes, perspicaces llenos de vida.

- Chau, esto es demasiado para mi- dijo Embry rindiéndose a que dejaran de pensar esas cosas.- Ugh, ahora voy a tener que ir a caminar por ahí a mirar traseros de chicas lindas para poder sacarme la imagen mental de Leah- comento mas para si mismo. Leah rió suavemente y Seth volvió a pensar en su imprimada.

- Ya Seth, todavía no le cuentes el secreto. Si mañana la vas a ver y te pregunta decidle cualquier cosa, pero no le cuentes todavía. Y… cuidate de ese chico, el "Hermanastro" porque no tiene esas intenciones- Le hablo leah y la ultima frase se la dijo con doble sentido.

Seth no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo leah, ¿que su Ángel lo iba a traicionar?

No, no lo creía.

-Leah ¿Que intenciones tiene?- Pregunto distraídamente, totalmente ido pensando en ella. Pero Leah ya se había transformado y estaba solo.

Decidió ir a su casa, bañarse e irse a dormir para mañana a primera hora estar cerca de la casa de Jenny y aparecer cuando todos se vayan, así compartirían mas tiempo.

**Bueno, otro capitulo. Jajaj ven Aron no tiene buenas intenciones creo… todavía no me decidí completamente. **

**Y Seth esta súper enamorado, no se da cuenta jajajaj pobrecito, se va a llevar un disgusto me parece no? xD**

**Dejen Review! Porfasss son lo que me alienta a seguir1 y si me ponene taaaaan feliz! Jaja si tinene alguna sugerencia, algo que quieren q pase, alguna corrección, alguna cosa que decirme o algo dejen Review! Los too a todos en cuenta! **

**Besos y nos vemos pronto! Tengo finde largo asi que… voy a estar escribiendo :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Era la mañana. Jenna se despertó en su cama y se quedo observando por la ventana un cielo gris, encapotado, amenazante.

Pensó en su vida. En lo que el destino le deparaba…¿Qué seria de su destino? Su pasado era horrible ¿Seria siempre así? ¿Tendría ella finalmente su dosis de felicidad? Parecía algo muy lejano.

Pensó en lo que había pasado con Aron ayer. Definitivamente el le encantaba, bueno, e gustaba mucho pero no estaba enamorada.

Bufo al pensar esa palabra. ¿Qué era el amor? La parte de ella que estaba mas a la luz, su parte negativa y pesimista pensó que esa solo un estupido sentimiento hecho para hacer sufrir a la gente. Por el amor la gente sufría, seria maravilloso cuando sucede, pero siempre todo tienen un final y después cuando se acababa sea por una cosa o por la otro alguien terminaba con el corazón roto, lastimado y con semanas de depresión.

Su lado optimista salio y pensó…

-Es algo que nunca viviste Jenny, nunca de verdad. Nunca nadie te quiso, nunca nadie te importo y nunca le importaste a nadie.-

Ese pensamiento directo de su subconsciente la hizo reflexionar que nunca había tenido a nadie así de importante en su vida como para darlo todo y…realmente en ese momento quería a alguien. Alguien que la abrazara y le dijera que la quería.

Suspiro y comenzó a pensar que tenia que hacer en ese día y se acordó.

Seth Clearwater.

La iba a pasar a buscar. Una sensación optimista la hizo abrir los ojos demasiado para ser la mañana y recién levantarse, sonrió tímidamente y después al darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo solo como una tonta se rió de ella misma.

Eso se ganaba por andar a la mañana recién levantada pensando en amor.

Se destapo y levanto pensando como iba a transcurrir su día.

Se iban a ir todos y ella iba a subir, a ducharse rápidamente y a prepararse.

Bajo las escaleras y solo estaban Tracy y Aron.

-Hola chicos- Saldo Jenna caminando directamente a la heladera, la abrió, tomo la leche y la cerro- ¿Ya se van? –Siguió caminando y seco un bol y los cereales de la alacena se preparo su desayuno y camino por la cocina sin rumbo, parecía muy perdida "Debe ser que es la mañana, si, es por eso"- ¿Lindo día no?

Tracy la miro con cara extrañada, dormida y al mismo tiempo viendo algo que no podia creer. Estallo en risas.

Jenny se dio vuelta y la miro de frente, Aron la miro y se tapo la boca con la mano tratando de disimular su risa con una tos y pegándole un pequeño sopapo sin fuerza a Trace.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jenny extrañada.

- Es que…. Es que…- y Tracy rompió en risas devuelta llegando al llanto.

- Pasa Jenny que estas dando vueltas por la casa con un estilo particular…- y miro para otro lado, sonrojándose- ¿Por qué no vas a verte al espejo?

Jenny acepto y subió a verse en el espejo de detrás de su puerta.

Y comenzó a reírse también.

Estaba en pijama, pero no era el mejor pijama del mundo, es mas casi no había pijama.

Se quiso ahorcar ella misma.

Tenia puesto una bombacha de esas culotes, las tipo shorts, con una mini musculosa blanca. Esas que son un top con dos tiritas, pero esta estaba cortada dejando al descubierto desde debajo de su pecho hasta donde empezaba el mini shortcito.

Pero la remera estaba sucia con la mancha de ¿ tierra? Como había llegado eso ahí? Y..¿Como había amanecido con tan poca ropa? Después tenia todo el pelo revuelto, lógico a la mañana, pero el de ella estaba peor. Parecía que lo habían agarrado y revuelto toda la noche. El mechón más largo que tenia le llegaba por los omoplatos, y estaba adherido a un gran nudo de pelo que le acortaba toda su cabellera.

Y como anillo al dedo le venia las marcas violetas y rosas al estilo "yo fui la que se acabo las moras devorándolas violentamente de a puñados y después me limpie en mi panza." Dejándole toda su boca, mentón y mejillas con rastros de moras y su panza también como si la hubiera usado de servilleta.

Inmediatamente se puso un pantalón de gimnasia cómodo que vio arriba de su silla y una remera y bajo a la cocina.

Agarro su bol de cereales y al ver que ahí ya no estaban Aron y Tracy camino a el living, estaban los 2 sentados en el sillón.

-¿Ya te vestiste?- pregunto Aron sonriendo socarronamente.

- Si, ya esta. Nose que paso.. yo me dormí con un pantalón de pijama y una remera azul.

Nose donde están. Y.. ¿porque tengo la cara violeta?- pregunto todo seguido distraídamente, el efecto del sueño todavía no se había pasado.

Trace y Aron rieron.

-nose.. fíjate que a la mañana encontramos el parque de moras vació en el lavaplatos y encontramos casualmente un pantalón pijama gris claro y una remera azul tiradas en el piso del jardín.

Y ahí todo encajo. Ella era sonámbula, lo entendió. ¡Que Vergüenza! Que podría llegar a hacer si la primera vez que se levantaba se sacaba la ropa y comía todo lo que tenia a su paso.

- Nos tenemos que ir. Después hablamos.- y así salieron Tracy y Aron por al puerta.

Ella miro el reloj, solo le quedaba 1 hora. Corrió arriba y se baño.

Eligio su ropa. No iba a ser una gran cita. Seguro caminaría por la playa, talvez comerían en un puesto ambulante y se sentaría a ver las olas. Así que eligió algo simple y lindo.

Una remera blanca básica con escote en V y manga corta, con un buzo con cierre color negro y por dentro forrado en rosa eléctrico. Un Jean azul ajustado a sus piernas. Unas converse negras clásicas. Se puso sus aros preferidos, ese que habías sido de su madre. Esos aros plateados y sus anillos que iba agregando a su colección en su mano. De anillos que conseguía a travez de sus años. Se colgó su cadenita con una cruz y se maquillo, delineando sus ojos verde musgo resaltando su color. Ella ya tenia los labios y las mejillas con color, así que no necesitaba nada mas. Suspiro y al estar lista fue abajo se sentó en el sillón y prendió al televisión para ver algo mientras llegaba Seth.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando sonó el timbre. Era El.

Apago al tele y miro hacia la puerta, se mordió el labio e hizo una especie de cara de ansiedad, mostrando los dientes como en una sonrisa forzada, con los ojos bien abierto y respiro hondo para relajarse.

"Si me vieran haciendo esto" pensó y se rió para si misma.

Se acerco, agarro sus llaves y abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el.

El moreno que la volvía loca.

No tenia nada que ver comparado con lo que sentía al ver a Aron. Seth era distinto. Su mirada parecía tan pura, tan simple, tan dulce, tan calurosa.

Le sonrió.

-Hola Seth ¿Cómo andas? – Le pregunto mientras salía y cerraba su puerta.

- Ahora perfecto- contesto el muchacho. Ella pensó que el quería hacerse el galán, pero al ver su cara vio que era pura verdad, que no había intento de coqueteo.

Le hizo sentirse muy cómoda y le sonrío, caminaron y bajaron al mismo ritmo el porche aunque el fácilmente le podría haber sacado todos los escalones de un paso.

Era altísimo. ¿1.80?¿1.90?¿2.0? no sabia Jenny cuando media, ella solo tenia 1.60, por lo tanto… veía el mundo desde abajo. Se rió solo de ese pensamiento.

-¿De que te reís?- pregunto el.. ¿Maravillado? Se pregunto ella. Le gustaba su risa.

- Nada, algo que pensé. Es que sos muy alto y…- Miro para el piso sonrojándose- Yo soy chiquita en comparación tuya- rió bajito- Así que… yo veo el mundo desde otra perspectiva.

Lo miro riéndose. Y El se unió en risas con ella.

Caminaron juntos hasta la playa. Muy cerca. No se agarraban de las manos, pero sus brazos se rozaban y a ella le encantaba. El por su parte tenia una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

Llegaron a la playa y caminaron por las rocas disfrutando del sonido de sus pisadas, el mar y el viento mezclarse.

Hacia frío, ella se mordió su labio inferior para evitar que sus dientes tiriten y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos.

El se dio cuenta.

-¿Tenes frió? – pregunto, estirando su brazo, tomando y sacando el de ella que lo tenia en el besillo. Miro la mano de la chica con indesicion y finalmente la agarro.- Veni vamos a sentarnos.

Y caminaron hasta un par de rocas gigantes donde se podía sentar por su superficie plana.

Seth caminaba sonriendo y ella se dio cuenta que era por haberla tomando de la mano. Sonrió.

Ese tacto era tan calido. Le hacia hormiguear la mano y le hacia querer mas.

Ella quería mas, el quería mas.

Fue tan simple ese gesto de tomarla de la mano, pero al mismo tiempo fue tan intimo que no se dieron cuanta que e sentaron en la piedra tan cerca uno del otro que sus brazos estaban pegados, sus piernas se tocaban y si giraban sus caras estas quedaban a un par de centímetros de diferencia.

El estaba mirando sus manos unidos, como sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ella no quería hablar, no quería romper la magia del momento.

Jenny extendió su otra mano, que la estaba mas lejos del agarre de la calida mano de Seth y la poso sobre las dos que ya estaban unidas, molificando la unión. Con su mano acaricio el dorso de la de seth, pero nunca lo miro a la cara, siempre miro las manos.

El llevo su mano libre y agarro la mano de ella que estaba acariciando la suya y la separo del resto.

Esa mano quedo en el aire un momento, hasta que la de el se entrelazó también dejándolos a ambos pares de manos entrelazadas entre si.

Se miraron a los ojos y no necesitaron palabras, simplemente con una mirada se entendieron todo.

El la quería, le gustaba ella.

A ella le encantaba el.

Ella miro a esos ojos negros durante un largo tiempo diciéndole una y mil cosas a la vez, leyendo sus pensamientos y viendo directamente a su alma.

El miro esos ojos verdes musgo. Con expresión perspicaz, viva y divertida. Pero al mismo tiempo dolida y vieja. Con un torbellino de sensaciones, pero la que siempre sentía era amor o atracción. No veía rechazo.

Comenzó a caer una leve llovizna que luego se convirtió en una lluvia muy fina que igualmente mojaba.

Ella rompió la conexión visual por un momento y miro al cielo.

En cualquier momento iba a caer una gran tormenta.

-Seth me parece que tenemos que irnos.- El muchacho miro al cielo y le frunció el ceño.

- Esta bien, pero te acompaño hasta tu casa.

Y caminaron de la mano hasta la casa de ella.

- ¿Queres pasar?, va a largarse una gran tormenta y no creo q te gusta que te agarre en el camino.

El muchacho sonrió y subió las escaleras del porche. Entro a la casa junto a Jenny y se sentaron ambos en el sillón.

Cuando Jenna se acordó eran las 4 estaba por llegar Aron.

Ella recordó que el no era amigo de Seth, es mas le daba...¿miedo? ¿Rechazo? Pero automáticamente al recordar eso el ruido de la llave en la puerta sonó.

Se abrió lentamente como en una película de terror y entro Aron.

Al instante que hizo contacto visual con Seth el Frunció el ceño y puso la expresión mas seria que había visto desde que lo conocía.

Seth se paro y la miro a ella, inmediatamente despego su vista y lo miro a el.

Aron abrio la boca y dijo….

**Wa! Capitulo largooooo! Jaja me inspire hoy :p se que no tinene mucho dialogo la parte de Seth y Jenny, pero es que en otros capitulos quiero profundizar con eso, en este todavía no **

**Que lindo es el amor no? xD mirarse a los ojos y entender todo :D**

**Jjajj **

**Dejen Review plisssss!**

**Que em encantan los adorooo!**

**Sea lo que sea q tengan APRA decirme! **

**Chicas les digo, soy una analfabeta electronica…osea… hubo varias chcias que me diron su myspace, su twiter y su… buhe nose q mas era nose el nombre D:**

**Les cuento que no tengo ninguna de esos ajjajaç**

**Solo lo clasico y basica msn y facebook, asi que si no las agregue no fue de no tener ganas o q no me interese simplemnte no tengo :/**

**Deejn su Review y ahora vienen las vacaciones de invierno… aisuqe… voy a tratar de escribir mas seguidoo :D**

**Beso las adoroooo! **


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Qué HACE EL ACA?- Elevó la voz Aron, tratándose de contener. Pero su cara se volvió roja y su respiración se agito.- ¿Qué haces Clearwater acá?- Le escupió en cara pronunciando su apellido como si fuera una mala palabra.

Seth comenzó a agitarse y cerro sus manos en puños.

-Me invito Jenny a TU casa.- contesto resaltando el "TU"- y ella es la única que me va a echar.- contesto desafiándolo.

Jenna no podía creer que esa actitud arrogante viniera de parte de ese chico tan dulce con el que paso toda su tarde.

Y comenzó a pensar en esa tarde en el modo que sus ojos se fundían con los de el y se convertían en un solo pensamiento y una sola sensación. Amor.

Los hombres se fulminaron con la mirada en un silencio cargado de odio y hostilidad, como un borde punzante cerca del cuello.

Si pasaba algo seria un desastre. "Estos chicos se van a pelear acá y voy a tener problemas" Pensó Jenna. Así que intervino:

-Basta. Aron déjalo el ya se iba, no entiendo que pasa ¿Por qué esa actitud? Y vos Seth Vamos para afuera que te acompaño.- Jenna puso autoridad y ninguno chisto. Aron camino con pasos furiosos a la cocina cerrando la puerta. La misma por donde Seth y ella iban a salir en sus caras de un portazo. Jenna y Seth caminaron, el siguiéndola a ella y salieron al frío y húmedo clima de La Push.

Ella quería explicaciones.

Salieron afuera y se quedaron parados en el porche mirándose a la cara. El se estaba calmando y sustituyo su enojado semblante por una inmutable cara de tranquilidad. Ese era el Seth Clearwater que ella le gustaba.

Jenna elevó la vista hasta sus ojos y se percato de la gran diferencia de altura que tenían. Ella media 1.60 ¿y el?...unos 1.80?1.90?2.0? salio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aunque trato de disimularlo. Devuelta a su pensamiento.

El se dio cuneta enseguida y exhibió sus perlas blancas centellando en su morena piel como el sol saliendo en el horizonte del desierto.

"Basta, para esto no lo sacaste" pensó ella poniéndose limites y borrando su sonrisa. Se puso seria.

-¿Me podes explicar que pasa entre vos y Aron?- El borro su sonrisa inmediatamente y frunció levemente sus labios y cejas cuando pronuncia ese nombre ella en sus labios.- Nose porque se pelearan tanto ustedes dos, pero la verdad es que no entiendo. ¿Que le hicisteis? ¿Qué te hizo el?

- es una larga historia…-comenzó el y miro al cielo.- y ahora la verdad no tengo tiempo. Se va a largar a llover y tengo que volver a casa.-Evadió el tema. Ella se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada.

El comenzó a bajar los escalones del porche cuando llego abajo se dio vuelta y miro a Jenna.

-Bueno, espero que no te importe mucho que no me lleve bien con…¿Tu hermanastro?¿Tu amiguito? Nose que serán…-dijo con indiferencia, pero ella vio en sus ojos que le dolía que a Jenna le importara Aron Robins "Si supiera lo malo que es"- nos vemos por ahí si no queres salir mas.- Definitivamente esta idea no le gustaba Seth, su cara se contrajo con ¿Dolor? ¿Era dolor lo que veía Jenna en su cara? Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente y sintió la gran necesidad de correr y abrazarlo pero se contuvo.

- Seth- dijo tragando para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.- ¿Cuándo dije que no te quería ver mas?- Pregunto con movimiento de confusión en su cabeza, lo miro fijamente con pasión en sus ojos y una mirada compadeciente.- Si, quiero seguir viéndote. El Lunes empiezo el colegio… ¿te voy a ver ahí no? Y si vos queres podemos salir algún día mas de la semana.

El muchacho no cabía en si de felicidad. La sonrisa regreso a su rostro. Era la sonrisa de el y era solo para ella. Ella la sentía como el sol en el desierto… así lejano, hermoso y a continuación vendría un calor intenso por ella.

La comparación le gusto. Ella era el desierto y el su sol, el oasis en medio de la nada.

-¡Si, me encantaría!-dijo el en un arrebato de felicidad. Lanzo una risa.- ¿Mañana?

- No, mañana no puedo. Tengo que ir al colegio a terminar los tramites de inscripción. Pasado tampoco. Tengo que terminar los tramites de adopción…-ella se callo al ver la desilusión en su rostro.

-Yo el viernes y el sábado no puedo tengo que….- y se callo. "Tengo que patrullar con la manada" estuvo a punto de decir, pero se dio cuenta y lo arreglo.- Tengo que visitar a unos familiares en Olimpia. – "NOOO! Es la peor mentira que dijiste en toda tu vida! Todos saben que no tenes familia fuera de La Push, forks y en otros estados."

-Bueno… ¿el domingo?- Pregunto escéptica.- No Seth, el domingo no puedo yo. Es la primer semana que estoy con ellos- y señalo la casa con su dedo pulgar sobre su hombro.-y nose que harán los domingos. Todavía no me habituó. Esperemos a la semana que viene ¿Si?.

Ambos estaban desilusionados, E muchacho se dio vuelta para irse cuando Jenny lo llamo.

- Seth ¿Tenes celular?

- Claro.- y se le prendió la lamparita- ¿Me pasas el tuyo?- Le pregunto feliz.

- Si, anota es…- y el muchacho lo agenda en su móvil.

Ella bajo desde el primer escalón del Porche al ante ultimo. Un escalos que la dejaba a la misma altura que Seth y , aunque un poco lejos, ella se inclino y beso su mejilla.

Lo miro y al ver que el sonreía se dio vuelta y subió dos escalones con saltitos. Y se detuvo.

Se giro devuelta con una sonrisa traviesa y volvió a bajarlos.

Se inclino devuelta y le dejo un pequeño beso en la comisura de su labio del lado de la otra mejilla.

Al ver que Seth sonrió ella rió y se dio vuelta para desaparecer por la puerta.

El llego a su casa flotando en una nube mas que caminando bajo la llovizna fría de su pueblo.

Ella entro a la casa y fue a encarar a Aron. El chico le debía una explicación.

Lo vio parada junto a la ventana de el living, que daba directo a donde ella y Seth estaban hace un momento. El lo había visto todo y al parecer también escuchado.

-¿Qué paso entre vos y el?- Pregunto Jenna tajante- quiero saber.

- Una larga historia. En resumen yo sabia una verdad de el que nadie sabia. Era mi mejor amigo un año atrás. Cuando supe esa mentira su relación conmigo cambio muchísimo y dejamos de ser amigos. Pero…. Yo seguía sabiendo su secreto. Después de eso pasaron varias cosas que no tengo porque explicar por las cuales deduci que no era una buena persona y que no estaba metido en nada bueno el y su bandita de lo..-paro automáticamente de hablar- el y su bandita de … de locos amigos y estaban causando problemas. El problema es que yo solo se ese GRAN- resalto la palabra "gran"- secreto y nadie mas lo puede saber y yo claro… lo uso en mi beneficio.

Jenna no entendía absolutamente nada.

¿Seth un gran secreto?¿que escondía?¿ellos mejores amigos? ¿en que cosas estaba implicado Seth?

-Aron..- Jenna estaba muy confundida- ¿Qué gran secreto? ¿Qué es tan grande que nadie puede saber? ¿Qué cosas malas?- tenia miles de preguntas.

- Que te conteste todas esas dudas el mismo linda.-le dijo socarronamente- y te cuento que el no tiene nada de familia en Olimpia. La única familia que tiene acá es a su madre y hermana, el novio de la madre, un tío lejano y el resto viven la mayoría en Georgia y en Florida para que sepas.

Y se dio vuelta, subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto. Jenna había escuchado el portazo que dio en la puerta de su habitación.

Seth le había mentido.. ¿Por qué?... tanto tendría que esconder…Decidió preguntárselo personalmente cuando se vean.

Ella subió a su cuarto y puso música para relajarse.

Un poco de Led Zeppelín, una de sus bandas favoritas.

Y comenzó a pensar en el modo que sus manos jugaban juntas, sus miradas diciendo miles de cosas y sus bocas diciendo nada a la vez.

Tenia una gran conexión con Seth. Sin dudas y Aron… Era lindo, pero.. demasiado misterioso… Pero Seth le ocultaba cosas…Bueno, solo habían estado juntos 3 días pero habían hablado un montón.

MORIRAS MOE, MORIRAS. WIIIII.

Sonó su celular, había recibido un mensaje. Se rió al escuchar a Homero Simpson amenazando a Moe y se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de el andando en el changuito de supermercado.

Lo abrio y mir el numero, era desconocido.

_Hola linda, soy Seth. Me encanto el beso qe me dist ¿ Estuv mal n no devlvrlo?_

Jenna contesto.

_Depnd cm lo qieras… si qers ir dspacio todo bien ;) __iglmnte me lo debes eh!_

Enseguida llego respuesta.

_Me lo anoto! _

_-Debo un bso a Jenny._

_Al finl ns vems recn el lunes? _

Jenna suspiro y contesto.

_Si, a mens que t aparzcs en mi ventna cm un vmpiro en la noche si…._

Y mando el mensaje. Pasaron 5 minutos y no llegaba respuesta.

_Seth stas ahí? Q pso?_

Y recibio respuesta.

_Si, prdn estba hcndo tarea…_

_Q t dijo Aron d mi?_

Ella contesto enfadada. ¿Aron tenia que salir en la conversación?

_Nd imprtnt._

_Cndo ns veams me vs a tnr q explcr algas cosas solo eso._

_Me vs a mandr mnsjts stos 4 dias?_

Y lo envio a ver que respondia.

Llego la respuesta.

_Si, t mando._

_Me quedo sin carga._

_Dsps sgms habland. Yo t mando mnsj vs no me mnds xq parí n pued contstr._

_Besos! TKM._

Que raro… estaba muy tajante….El lunes lo iba a averiguar.

**AYYY! Bueno!**

**Empeze cn los mensajitos y no paro mas jajajaj**

**Que malo Aron! Lo extorsiona a Seth! :s**

**Si chicas. Lo sabe….**

**Se le escapara? :o y Jenna lo descubrira?**

**Perdon por el horrible intento de simular mensajes de texto, pero es lo q me salio jajaja**

**En mi velu tengo para escribir con cada tecla un numero, asi q yo no abrebio jajaja**

**Asi que… ahí esta mi experimento jajajaj**

**CASI le da un beso jajaja**

**Esta chica se parece un monton a mi! Jajaj la adoro solo por eso :p**

**Sino… jajjaaj**

**Dejen Reviews porfaaa! **

**Muchas gracias a las chicas q me dejaron **

**Son lo q me impulsa a seguir esta historia! **

**Nos leemos denuevo el… sabado supongo.. ;)**

**Besos **


	11. Chapter 11

Jenna ese mismo día se fue a dormir temprano sin cenar.

No tenia ganas. Primero por las mariposas en el estomago. La hacían volar. Y Segundo por el nudo que tenia en la panza pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Seth y Aron se habían peleado, Aron le había dicho que Seth tenia algo grande oculto y que era un mentiroso. Seth había mostrado un interés por ella, eso la hizo sonreír, peor dejo de hacerlo cuando recordó que Seth le había dicho que no le mande mensajes, que el se los mandaba y cuando le pregunto que le había dicho Aron.

Esa noche en su sueño estaba en un lugar frió y húmedo, luego de un rato se dio cuenta que era un bosque, el bosque de La push.

Caminaba perdida, sin rumbo, sola. En el sueño estaba por comenzar a llorar, sentía el nudo en su garganta fuerte y claro. Ahogándola y doliéndole.

De repente escuchó un ruido, como de pasos. Se dio vuelta y vio una sombra bajo los árboles. No logro verle la cara de esa figura humana, pero se dio cuenta de que era un hombre y… se le hacia conocido. Ella en el sueño lo conocía y por eso no le temía hasta que…Salio de las sombras. Era Aron y la miraba con cara asustado.

-¡Jenna aléjate!- y comenzó a temblar. Mas que temblar a vibrar, todo su cuerpo al unísono y mostraba los dientes.- fuera, ¡aléjate!

- No! No te voy a dejar.

Jenna como fue lógico lo ultimo que pensó hacer en el sueño fue alejarse, en cambio se acerco a ver que le pasaba y en ese momento….

Exploto. Literalmente. No era mas Aron sino un lobo color Gris que en su pelaje tenia lugares con un tono blanco y otros con un gris muy oscuro.

Ella se quedaba pasmada en el sueño, no sabia reaccionar y no podía hacer nada. Simplemente lo miraba de frente con los ojos sumamente abiertos y sin poder creer eso.

El, Aron, Se había transformado en lobo frente a ella.

En ese instante el lobo con tonalidades grises se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo lejos de ella dejándola sumida en un silencio total donde la soledad le asustaba.

Repentinamente en cielo se puso negro y no hubo mas luz, hasta que escuchó un ruido como de un animal, unas patas y un jadeo.

Se dio vuelta y aunque no veía nada en el bosque, pudo distinguir en la oscura noche el destello de la luna en unos ojos negros.

Esos ojos… Le eran conocidos… no sabia de donde…

Se dio cuenta que estaba frente a un lobo. Un mounstro que le llevaba como mínimo 6 cabezas, era grande como un caballo o más.

El animal comenzó a acercarse a ella, ella lo sintió por el ruido, vio como el reflejo en sus ojos se acercaba y sintió el calor de ese gran animal cerca de su cuerpo.

No podía despegar su mirada de la suya, era…hipnotizante.

El lobo se acerco hasta quedar a 1 metro de ella y fue ahí cuando abrió su boca y dejo visible una perfecta hilera de dientes grandes, blancos y muy afilados.

Ahí fue cuando su atención se distrajo completamente y paso de sus ojos a esos amenazantes colmillos que desgarrarían la carne tan fácil como a un pedazo de manteca.

Jenna se despertó de golpe, miro por su ventana y la vio abierta… ¿Por qué? Ella la había cerrado, corrió a cerrarla y de ahí se dio cuenta porque tenia tanto frió en su sueño. Lo tenia de verdad.

Fue y tomo una rápida ducha mientras que fuera del baño tenia a Tracy gritándole porque se apurara la dejara pasar.

-¡Jenna! Es mi baño, necesito pasar.

- Espera Trace! Me termino de bañar y entras.

- ¡NO AGUANTO! Necesito entrar!

- Espera niña apurada. Sos grande aguantate.

- ¡voy a entrar!

-NO!

Jenna estaba en la ducha terminando de bañarse cuando se abrió la puerta de un portazo entro Tracy y uso el baño como si estuviera sola.

-¡Ay dios Trace de mi alma! No te quiero ver descargando. ¿Por lo menos podes cerrar la puerta?

- no, era una emergencia, podría haber muerto y mi vejiga podría haber reventado. Suerte que tengo buena resistencia física.

Jenna estallo en risas "que chica mas exageradora" pensó. Tracy la miro con odio fingido y le dijo:

-Claro señorita " Seth que te pasa!"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos. Jenna se quedo pasmada.- por si no sabías hablas cuando estas dormida y pegaste semejante grito anoche que te escuche y corrí a llamar a mama. ¡Me pegaste un susto! Después de eso mama me dijo que hablabas dormida. Estuvstes un largo rato diciendo incoherencias como "el cereal esta húmedo" "La arena pica" y preguntabas "Donde estas?" muy seguido. Nunca me reí tanto en una noche. Por cierto ¿Es Seth Clearwater del que hablas? Aron dijo que estabas saliendo con el.- Se sonrió maliciosamente.- o algo así… ¿En que andan?

Jenna se quería morir.

"Tierra trágame o envía una intervención divina como un terremoto para que no tenga que contestar"

Como era de esperarse Este dios no mando ninguna catástrofe natural.

-¿Y querida hermanita? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –dijo Trace bromeando-mejor espero a que duermas así me contas todo ¿no?

Jenna sopeso la posibilidad de no decirle nada, pero como bien dijo se lo preguntaría cuando este dormida o bien sonámbula como había descubierto la noche anterior y ella soltaría toda la información.

-No, no tengo nada con Seth. Lo conozco hace 4 días y creo que es un poco pronto para decirle "Tengo algo con el" cuando recién nos conocemos.- Ella sintió remordimiento al pensar en como se habían conectado y en lo mucho que ella lo quería con tan solo haberse visto 3 días.- Igualmente ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿A vos que te interesa si salgo o no con el?

- Bueno, por un lado me interés aporque soy tu hermanita ¿No? – pregunto sonriendo haciéndose la simpática. – después porque me encanta el chisme. Y tercero porque después de lo que paso con seth y Aron hace tiempo quería saber cual es el nuevo motivo de pelea.

Explico poniendo los ojos en blanco. A Jenna se le ocurrió sacarle información a Tracy para saber la verdad. Era perfecto su plan la "usaría" por así decir para que le cuente cosas sobre Aron.

-Trace, me contas cosas sobre lo que paso entre Aron y seth, no entiendo porque se pelean tanto.

Tracy miro el reloj de su muñeca u chasqueo la lengua.

-perdón Jenny, pero ya me tengo q ir al colegio. Cuando vuelvo a la noche me paso a tu cuarto y charlamos ¿¡si?- se rió felizmente al ver asentir a Jenna- ¡Como en una pijamada!

Y salio corriendo escaleras abajo.

Jenna fue a su cuarto y eligió su ropa. Ese día iba a ir a hacer tramites al colegio, así que por las dudas pensó, me visto bien.

Se puso un Jean Gris clarito, con unas botas con taco aguja hasta las rodillas negras y arriba una remera blanca con un sweater con escote en "V" y un pañuelo blanco y negro en el cuello. Puse su flequillo en un hopo, se pinto los ojos de negro, las uñas de un tono borgoña y se puso sus aros de cruz invertida. "perfecta para la iglesia" pensó mientras se reía. No tenia ninguna creencia en especial así que le daba lo mismo usar cualquier accesorio relacionado con eso y cualquier clase de ropa.

Salio con susan que la llevo en su auto hasta la oficina del colegio.

-Linda yo tengo que hacer unos tramites acá cerca en el banco. Tardaré 2 horas, pero en el colegio te van a tener largo rato. Tenes que entrar y pedir para hablar con la Sra. Pomfrey ella te tiene que inscribir, tenes que llenar formularios, hablar con el director, hacer las equivalencias, darte el horario, explicarte las reglas y enseñarte como son los edificios. Va a llevarte rato… ¿Tenes tu móvil? Así te digo dónde te espero y me contas como te esta llendo.- Le sonrió con afecto.

-si susan, muchas gracias. No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Gracias por todo.

Y bajo del auto, caminando hacia la puerta principal de entrada. En el camino pensó que estaba queriendo a Susan, parecía como si ella fuere en realidad su hija. Esto la hizo sentir seguro y subió los 3 escalones sobre los que estaba situada el edificio principal de la escuela.

La puerta principal tenia 3 puertas individuales para que entren y salgan los alumnos.

Ella entro por la del medio. "Una entrada triunfal" pensó cuando abrió la puerta y entro dejando pasar el viento frió del exterior y unos cuantos estudiantes que estaban en sus casilleros voltearon a verla y se quedaron mirándola.

Podía leer sus expresiones en unas sorpresa, en otras arrogancia, en otras desafió. Había de todo.

Seguro todos la miraban porque era la chica nueva. Enseguida oyó susurros que decian cosas como:

-Es la nueva.

- Vive con los Robins

- Parece una rebelde.

-Es linda, me parece. Nada que envidiarle- puso los ojos en blanco. Y miro directamente a los ojos a la chica que había dicho eso. Era mas alta que Jenna, como 1.70 pelo castaño claro y liso, con piel cremosa y sedosa y unos ojos chocolates claros. La miro de arriba abajo mientras seguía caminando para intimidarla. Simple con Jeans azules y un buzo blanco.

Jenna siguió su camino hacia el frente y vio el cartel que decía oficina.

Entro y vio a un moreno parado frente al mostrador con unos papeles en la mano y su mochila negra en el piso.

Era el, Seth. Enseguida su estomago se estrujo y salieron las miles de mariposas.

Como si fuera magnético el se dio vuelta y la miro fijamente sorprendido.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos uno al otro.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- llamaba quien supuso que era la señora Pomfrey desde detrás del mostrador. Era una mujer de unos 65 años. Con el pelo de un color rubio ceniza. Vestía un sweater rosa y una pollera larga. "Necesita clases de moda" fue todo lo que se le ocurrió a Jenna en ese momento, cuando despego los ojos de los de Seth.- ¡Pero que adolescentes! Estas hormonas. Así no se puede estar seguro.

Jenna no entendía nada.

-Señor clearwater, puede retirarse, ya terminamos su papeleo.- Seth puso cara de dolor al escuchar eso.- Señorita ¿Usted quien es?

Jenna camino hacia el mostrador pasando junto a Seth le toco el brazo en modo de saludo y hablo.

-Soy Jenna…- dudo si tenia que usar su apellido o el de los Robins. Peor la señora la interrumpió antes.

- Ah, si. La nueva hija de los Robins. Esperábamos que vinieras hoy o ayer. Nose porque faltaste.- la señora chasqueo la lengua. A Jenna les taba molestando su actitud agria y quejosa.- Vas a tener que esperar 15 minutos hasta que vuelva a encontrar todos tus papeles. Los archive pensando que te devolvieron al orfanato de donde saliste.

Dijo mirando entre una pila de apeles desinteresadamente. A Jenna le hirvió la sangre cuando le dijo eso.

-Y usted Clearwater? ¿Qué sigue haciendo acá? No vio que ya falto demasiadas veces?-

Jenna giro y miro a Seth estaba con los puños cerrados, los labios apretados y con los brazos temblando. Le hizo acordar a su sueño cuando Aron se transformaba en lobo….

Jenna se giro y puso ambas manos cerradas en puños sobre el mostrador, miro fijamente a la señora y le reclamo su atención. Cuando esta giro se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Jenna.

-Mire señora. Nose quien se cree usted y porque nos trata así. No me interesa si tuvo un mal día o si simplemente es una vieja amargada. Conmigo no se mete. No vine ayer porque un incompetente empleado de este colegio que justamente me parece que la responsabilidad cae en usted no llamo y aviso cuando estaban los papeles. Después Salí de un orfanato porque mis verdaderos padres murieron, no porque no me quisieron y eso no significa que sea una rata. Y Tercero Seth esta esperándome. Así que deje e quejarse y haga su trabaja ¿Si?- y le sonrió falsamente- Gracias.

Se dio vuelta y miro a Seth, este tenia cara sorprendida y la miraba con asombro, Jenna se encogió de hombros y miro con inocencia.

"Es increíblemente peleadora" pensó Seth " Se defendió sola y la dejo callada. Es increíble, hermosa y peligrosa" Pensó en un pensamiento que lo seducio. Le sonrió de costado.

-Jenna- llamo la señora roja por la ira- Te espera el director en su oficina. Lleva estos papeles y no pierdas tiempo.

Jenna agarro los papeles y miro a Seth

- Te acompaño- dijo Seth rápidamente y salieron juntos al pasillo donde en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre y salieron todos los alumnos de sus aulas.

Al mismo tiempo que todos se quedaban mirando cono Seth Clearwater, el chico peligroso. Iba caminando con la nueva chica que, al parecer era bastante rebelde por los pasillos del colegio.

-¿Por qué nos miran así? – pregunto Jenna.

- Veni linda, caminemos.


	12. Chapter 12

Jenna y seth caminaron juntos a travez del pasillo del colegio dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del director.

-Seth ¿Por qué nos miran todos?

- Veni linda caminemos- Seth la tomo de la cintura y caminaron juntos.

Seth se estremeció al tocar su fina cintura y sintió un cosquilleo en su mano. Por su parte Jenna no parecía notar nada fuera de lo normal, lo miro a los ojos y sonrió al ver que el estaba midiendo si no se había pasado.

Siguieron caminando hasta el comienzo de la escalera.

-nos miran porque es raro que yo ande por los pasillos con alguien que no sean mis amigos- la miro esperando su respuesta, solo obtuvo una mirada interrogatorio, quería saber mas- Es que… no ando con todos en el instituto. En realidad no ando con nadie que no sean los chicos de la man… de los considerados descendientes verdaderos de los quilletes. – Trato de arreglar su error rápidamente.

" Estupido, Sam te prohibió que le cuentes todavía sobre los lobos. Espero q no se de cuenta" Pensó seth para si mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste Seth? ¿Por qué no andas con nadie que no sea descendiente directo?- Jenna no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era todo por ser descendientes directos esas peleas infantiles. Se le escapo una risotada irónica. Lo había entendido mal.- por eso no andas con los demás? ¿Solo porque no son descendientes directos? Pensé que eras buena persona, resultaste bastante superficial…

- no, Jenny por eso no es. No soy tan infantil- se apresuro a decir nervioso- Es bueno… una larga tradición de la tribu y estoy obligado a seguirla, no hay mas que explicar.- y terminó hablando secamente mirando al frente y apretando los labios.

- ¿No me vas a explicar nada mas? ¿Te pensas que me creo eso? – Seth pensó en como se defendió de la señora pomfrey y como la dejo sin ningún argumento. Ella no era tonta y no era para nada tranquila. Es mas tenia un carácter muy fuerte. No dejaba que le pasen por encima así que… le tuvo q pedir algo.

- No, no me parece que te vallas a creer eso, pero es la pura verdad. Hay mas cosas que explicar ciertamente, pero por ahora solo puedo decir eso. No me preguntes porque por favor. Te prometo, Te juro que te lo voy a contar. Pero dame tiempo.

Jenna comenzó a sospechar que lo que pensaba Aron de Seth era cierto. Le dolía. Ese chico le gustaba muchísimo y aunque no lo quisiera confesar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma lo estaba empezando a querer. Pero era Seth Clearwater. El chico que la pasaba a buscar todos los días para pasar el resto del día entero juntos. Nunca se quiso sobrepasar. Se pasaban horas hablando, riendo o simplemente mirándose a los ojos sin decir una palabra y conectando sus almas y corazones al unísono. Decidió darle una oportunidad pero ser firme. Lo que justamente no logro viendo esos ojos sufriendo y el entrecejo marcado por el ¿Miedo? ¿Dolor? ¿Es que ese chico sentía lo mismo que ella?

-Esta bien Seth- dijo desconfiada- Me Juras que me lo vas a contar eh! Mira que no me olvido. Te lo voy a volver a preguntar.

Siguieron subiendo las escaleras y llegaron al segundo piso. Hay estaban las aulas de los talleres y asignaturas mas libres como por ejemplo música, plástica, dibujo, computación, estaba la biblioteca y otras mas que Jenna no llego a leer en el cartel que estaba sobre sus cabezas en el techo.

Caminaron por el pasillo en un silencio incomodo.

-Jenny… ¿porque te defendes siempre?- pregunto curioso- Es decir no que no me guste pero… nose estas siempre a la defensiva y te molesta cuándo alguien te dice aunque sea la mas chica de las ofensas.

Jenna se quedo perpleja. Le había dicho que estaba siempre a la defensiva. O sea… ¿Era tan obvio? Ella no se quería abrir a nadie. Siempre que le tomaba cariño a alguien o a algún lugar la sacaban de ahí. Le arrancaron toda su vida los pequeños momentos felices que tuve y no Quería volver a sentir eso. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y esa pregunta la desarmo por completo. Nunca nadie se lo había preguntado y nunca ella había pensado eso.

Miro al piso frunciendo el seño y siguió caminando lentamente.

-Creo que… La verdad es que nunca me pregunte eso ni yo misma. Así que.. me es difícil contestarte. Supongo que es porque la verdad…- Suspiro- Desde que tengo memoria nunca fui "Feliz" o sea eso que esta idealizado como la felicidad nunca lo tuve ni estuve cerca jamás, Siempre por un motivo u otro estaba preocupada o sufriendo. Sea por una cosa o por otra. Vos no tenes idea de las cosas que yo pase y no sabes lo difícil que fue mi vida en tan solo 16 años.- dijo con dolor en su voz. De repente Jenna pareció una mujer mayor, con muchos años y cosas vividas. Con muchas experiencia, pero en realidad solo era una chica de 16 años.- Yo ya no tengo oportunidades en la vida Seth. O sea.. si no es por un gran milagro… mi vida ya es terrible. Nunca voy a poder conseguir una vida normal. Seth – Lo miro fijamente- yo a fines del año pasado y hasta que me adoptaron los robins estuve en un reformatorio. Me pase mi vida de una casa a otra y de un orfanato a otro. Nunca tuve una familia verdadera y nunca tuve un lugar que sea Mío. ¿Entendes porque estoy a la defensiva? Es que para mi… el mundo esta empeñado y hecho pura y exclusivamente en hacerme la vida imposible y en no disfrutar nunca. Nose si a los demás les pasa lo mismo… Pero a mi si me pasa eso.

Termino de hablar y contarle todo y recién ahí se dio cuenta de que acababa de contarle el gran Drama s su vida, claro en un pequeño resumen y se lo había contado como si ella estuviera hablando con ella misma. Recién ahí se percato de que le estaba hablando a Seth y que expreso un poco de su dolor en voz alta. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie. Se mortifica cuando se dio cuenta de eso y se comenzó a morder los labios. Lo miro expectativa.

-Si, ahora me doy cuenta. Nunca me puse a pensar desde tu lado. Siempre me pregunte que hacia mal yo y el resto de las personas con las que te oí hablar como para que te defiendas siempre. Ahora me doy cuenta- Dijo pensativo mirando al suelo.- ¿Sabes que? No creo que la vida este empeñada en hacerte sufrir.- dijo sonriendo afectivamente mirándola a los ojos. Era sincero y tenia una mirada nostálgica.- una vez una persona muy querida me dijo que la vida siempre devuelve todo y recompensa. Uno da lo que es y cuando uno es bueno siempre hay recompensas por mas que no lo creas y no tengas esperanza.- Sonrió- La frase que me decía siempre era: La vida te va a devolver todo lo que des y por lo mismo te va a recompensar. El quería decir que siempre que sufrís mucho o te pasan cosas consideradas malas es porque te espera una gran recompensa después. Y también que lo que deseas a los demás te lo estas deseándote a ti misma.

Es raro pero creo que es la verdad. Lo comprobé varias veces.

-Wow, no pensé en eso nunca. Como te dije en resumen pensé siempre que la vida era una porquería. Puede ser- se quedo pensativa- entonces.. ¿Yo voy a tener una recompensa?- dijo irónicamente- ¿Quién te dijo esa frase? ¿Qué le paso a el?

-Si Jenny, en tu caso yo personalmente creo que vas a tener una gran recompensa.- dijo sonriendo sinceramente.- y me lo dijo mi papa. El murió hace 3 años- dio paso a un suspiro- pero siempre me acuerdo de el y la verdad es como si estuviera conmigo.

Jenna se quedo sorprendida. Nunca habían hablado del padre de Seth. Si de la madre y hermana mencionando un poco de su familia, pero nunca sobre su padre.

-No lo sabia, nunca me lo dijiste. Hablamos un poco de tu hermana y de tu madre. También un poco de tus amigos que consideras hermanos- le sonrió ampliamente. Pero nunca de el.

- si, lose es que… no me quiero despegar de su recuerdo y… hablar de el implica aceptar que ya no esta.- Trago para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

- Seth créeme y se que lo sabes que se que es muy difícil. Vos lo perdiste en tu adolescencia, tenes muchas recuerdos de el y vivieron más cosas juntos- le sonrió con afecto- Yo por mi lado nunca los tuve, así que es distinto. Peor imagino que debe ser mas duro lo tuyo que lo tuviste y lo perdiste a lo mió que nunca lo tuve.

Ella tomo su mano y la acaricio con su pulgar mirándolo directo a los ojos y sintió denuevo esa conexión infinita. Seth comprendía parte de su dolor y ella el de el.

El era… algo mas que un amigo " Si, lo quiero mas que a un amigo, pero… estoy enamorada?" Pensó Jenna. "No, es muy rápido. No te apures"

Seth se acerco a ella y quedaros separador por centímetros. Jenna tuvo que levantar la mira para seguir conectada con sus ojos café. Seth agacho su cabeza al mismo tiempo que agarraba suavemente su mentón con una mano. La otra se deslizo por su mejilla acariciándola.

Jenna perdió el sentido de la razón. No pudo pensar en nada más que en Seth en su calor excesivo de sus manos y el que desprendía su cuerpo.

El se inclino y cuando la estaba por besar, ella ya había cerrado sus ojos y había entreabierto sus labios se escucho un carraspeo.

Seth se detuvo a 5 centímetros de sus labios.

El giro su cabeza siguiendo en la misma posición y Jenna abrió los ojos. Al lado de ellos estaba un hombre con pantalón de vestir y una camisa negra.

-¿Se puede saber Clearwater que hace acá haciéndose el galán en vez de estar en clases cuando viene de tener tantas faltas? Mire Clearwater que mi hijo me comunico que lo vio la semana pasada caminando por el centro de La Push y no lo vio enfermo en su casa.

Era el director Withesnake.

-director, yo nose que habrá dicho su hijo sobre mi. Usted mismo sabe que el no me tiene mucha estima, pero sepa usted que estuve enfermo y en cama. El certificado de el doctor Cullen lo confirma.

El director murmuro algo para si mismo. Jenna no llego a oírlo, pero Seth lo escuchó perfectamente y pareció enojarlo, frunció el ceño y los labios y una expresión de furia apareció en su semblante.

-ueno, váyase a su clase Clearwater y más le vale que no lo vea merodear por los pasillos.- dijo mirándolo fijamente como desafiándolo.- y… Usted señorita ¿Quién es? Me imagino que la nueva alumna la chica nueva que adoptaron los robins ¿No es cierto?- Jenna lo miro con su mejor cara de perro y asintió- Bueno la estoy esperando hace 10 minutos. ¿Tanto tarda en caminar por 2 pasillos y subir 1 piso?- le pregunto arqueando la ceja- a no, me olvidaba. Los dos estaban muy entretenidos en el medio del pasillo ¿No es así? Sepan que los estoy vigilando. Clearwater a tu clase. Señorita robins pase a mi oficina.

Jenna no le contesto pero lo miro con todo el enojo que le fue posible. Había interrumpido el CASI beso de Seth.

Seth la miro fijamente y le guiño un ojo.

-Mantene prendido tu celular.- le dijo al oído mientras se daba vuelta- te debo un beso.

Jenna se sonrió y camino a la oficina del director.

- No te preocupes querida yo no soy así de malo- dijo sonriendo a Jenna a ella se le antojo extraño- Solo es que ese chico es raro, falta mucho y tuvimos varios problemas con l. por eso me pongo firme.

Jenna tuvo su entrevista con el director y le callo muy bien. Era un hombre bueno y dulce al parecer. Igualmente no se confiaba, pero no le causo mas problemas.

Ese día término de hacer todo y no vio más a Seth. La paso a buscar Susan por la puerta del colegio 3 horas antes de que terminara la primer jornada.

Fue a su casa y estuvo toda la tarde escuchando música y escribiendo. Esa era su gran pasión.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde sonó su cellar. Era Seth.

Sonrió y leyó el mensaje feliz.

_Hola Jenny ¿Cmestas? No t vi ms n el colegio. Fue muy malo el resto dl dia?_

Jenna respondio enseguida.

_No tn malo. Peor cndo me intrrumpron MI beso. Sb q me l debs._

Seth contesto.

_Cn muhco gusto my lady. Mañana vs delta? _

Jenna contesto.

_No, mñna voy hsta Olimpia a trmnr tramts :s __qero vrte! _

Seth respondio.

_Sts dspsta a rcbr a un intruso n tu cuarto en medio d la noche ;)_

Jenna entendió el mensaje, el quería ir a su cuerto a la noche.

_Si, a ls 12 t parce? _

Recibió contestación enseguida.

_A ls 12 toy ahí __ Te quiero._

Y Ahí llego Aron del colegio. No pudo seguir. La tarde paso tranquila entre Aron, Trace y ella. Jugaron al TEG 4 veces.

Siempre gano Jenna.

- Vieron, les dije. Soy la reina del mundo. La dominadora oficial. ¡Im the queen of the World!- grito subida a la mesa sobre el tablero y las fichas.

- no vale! Quiero revancha.- Grito Tace- vos haces trampa!

- La verdad es que sos la campeona, me rindo- y le guiño un ojo- tengo que hacer tarea chicas. Me voy arriba.

Y Aron se fue. Solo quedaron Trace y Jenna.

- Hoy hay noche de chicas- dijo Trace emocionada- voy a pasar mi colchón a tu cuarto vamos a leer revistas juntas y ver unas películas te parece?

Jenna se había olvidado de eso. Se hizo la distraid a mientras trazaba un plan.

- Claro Trace, seguro- le dijo sonriendo falsamente.

- Iupiii!-Grito la niña con alegria.

-** Bueno chiquis. Aca esta el capitulo 12 :D **

**Ahora voy a empezar a subir Cepitulos los martes, Jueves o sabados generalmente los dias de semana a la nochecita y los sabados a la madrugada. Asi saben cuando leer. **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que leen y siguen la historia. No saben como salto cuando me llega un Review.**

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia, pregunta, alago, opinión compartanla y cuentenme asi mejoro!**

**Es mi primer Fic que escribo en tooooo da mi vida :D**

**En este cap aparece el director "Withsnake" jajaj no se me ocurria nada y estaba escuhcando una cancion de ellos jaja asi q pum ya tenia nombre jajaj**

**Jenna escuhca la misma musica que yop! Jajaj**

**Dsps el proximo capitulo empieza lo emocionante! Jajaja**

**Y en el otro tenemos canciones.**

**Espero sus reviews que siempre me alientan.**

**Dsps les digo para los q no leyeron hay un fic de Seth llamado "Let it be" como la song de The Beatles. Es Hermoso. A mi me encanto de Lecabel. Ya lo termino pero les digo q vale la pena leerlo las va a entretener.**

**Y ahora estoy leyendo otro fic "Endless love" de Mica Lautner y Team Wolfe que tmbn no lo termina (ese esta en progreso) que tambien esta buenisimo y es re lindo el tema **

**Se los recomiendo si estan buscando que leer :D**

**Bueno esas chicas leen este fic mio (MIL GRACIAS!) y mencione sus fics porque realmente me encantan y creo q valen la pena :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Dejen Reviews! **

**Las amo **


	13. Chapter 13

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Jenna estaba en su cuarto. Vio su reloj, marcaba las 10.34 de la noche. Trace ya había ido varias veces a tocar su puerta para preguntarle si pasaba sus cosas. Jenna siempre le decía" todavía no trace, es temprano" ya 5 veces seguidas había ido la niña a su cuarto.

Jenna decidió ir a el cuarto de la niña y hablar un rato con ella. Planeaba que se quedara dormida antes de las 12 porque Trace se había despertado temprano para ir al colegio y mañana tendría que volver al ser viernes.

Camino por el pasillo con su acolchado al hombro, su pijama puesto y en silencio. Toco la puerta tres veces

- ¡Pasa Jenna!-contesto gritando trace- ¡ Veni ya prepare todo! Esmalte, maquillaje, revistas, pochochos!

Jenna se sintió mortificada. Comenzó a barajar la posibilidad de salir corriendo de ahí "No me iría a buscar fácilmente" también pensó en decir que se sentía mal "No. Seguro que va a decirle a susan y me van a venir a cuidar" pensó con decepción. Suspiro. Le esperaba una sesión de tortura junto a Trace.

- Trace, no creo que tengamos que estar despiertas hasta muy tarde mañana tenes colegio y yo tengo también que levantarme temprano.

La niña puso cara de cachorrito mojado y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas. Lo ultimo que quería Jenna era una escenita de llanto.

- ¿Me vas a dejar plantada? – Pregunto horrorizada Tracy- prepare todo.

- No!- dijo Jenna pensando rápidamente.- Esta bien, pero a las 12 cada una a su cama ¿Bien?

La niña hizo puchero.

- Pensaba que eras mas divertida- dijo ofendida.

"Si supieras que no es por se responsable, sino que uno de los chicas mas apetecibles que vi en mi vida va a entrar por mi ventana"

- Si Trace, lo que pasa es que estoy cansada.- Sonrió falsamente y fue ahí cuando recordó q esa pijamaza era para que le contara cosas sobre Seth.-Bueno ¿Empezamos a vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo?

Trace sonrió. La agarro y la sentó en su cama

- Dame tu pie- Dijo extendiendo la mano.

-¿¡Que?- Pregunto Jenna exaltada- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

- a pinarte las uñas claro- dijo riendo- Dale, dame tu pie.

Jenna no podía creer donde se había metido. Se lamento muchísimo. Aunque fuera por averiguar cosas sobre Seth era una verdadera tortura china.

Trace comenzó a pintarla y Jenna aprovecho que ella estaba distraída para hablar sobre el tema.

- Trace ¿Qué paso entre Aron y Seth que se llevan tan mal? ¿Se pelearon por algo?

- si, hace bastante la verdad yo tenia… 10 años mas o menos. Fue hace tres años. Ellos eran mejores amigos y un día simplemente Seth…- Parecía buscar la palabra- Desapareció Literalmente. Nadie supo de el por una semana. O sea… en el colegio nadie supo que le había pasado. Aron llamo muchas veces y no atendía nadie, atendía su hermana que… no tiene muy buen genio que digamos o simplemente atendían y decía que había salido con unos amigos. Seth siempre fue amistoso, pero era raro q no lo hubiera llamado a Aron. Hasta que un día le dijo que por teléfono cunado finalmente le atendió que no podían seguir siendo amigos. Aron estuvo muy triste esa semana. Finalmente decidió ir a su casa y confrontarlo. Seth le contesto que no lo quería mas como amigo y lo quería lejos de su vida y no le importaba mas. Aron estuvo como te dije muy triste esa semana, pero a la otra semana estuvo peor. Parecía Catatonico. Siempre andaba mirando por las ventanas y se quedaba mirando puntos fijos perdido en su pensamiento. De vez en cuándo se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas. Nose que había pasado, esa semana fue la ultima vez que fue a confrontar a Seth. Solo me dijo que para el mundo había cambiado por completo.

Esa misma semana levanto una fiebre terrible. Yo me di cuenta porque le toque un brazo y estaba que hervía. Te juro en mi vida sentí a alguien desprender de esa forma calor. Esa semana lo evite siempre que pude, tenia un humor rarísimo y estaba muy raro. Comía muchísimo y esa semana creció muchísimo. Tanto que casi había quedado alto como es ahora. Solo un poco y también le salieron músculos. En ese momento el era chico físicamente y de repente ¡PUM! Se transformo en el que es ahora. Después de eso a la semana se le paso todo eso de la fiebre…nose porque y siguió todo bien como estaba, pero el siguió creciendo y bueno… eso. Todavía de vez en cuándo le agarran esas fiebres raras donde esta de mal humor, come un montón y algunos centímetros mas se gana- Se encogió de hombros e hizo una seña con la mano para que Jenna le de el otro pie y siguió con su relato.- Lo mas extraño era que parecía un…perro. Comía, dormía, gruñía cuando se enojaba, Temblaba cuando le subía la temperatura y no era temblar de la enfermedad, sino parecía de.. Rabia.- Y bueno, eso es.. Todo esto paso después de que seth se alejara, así que nose que habrá pasado a fondo. Como te dije yo era chica, pero bueno eso me acuerdo porque a partir de ahí Nunca mas se hablaron, nunca mas vi a Seth por acá y Aron cambio muchísimo.

Jenna se quedo pensando. Aron le había dicho q Seth ocultaba algo, Tracy también pero no lo sabia. Seth le pidió tiempo para que el se lo pudiera contar. Había algo muy raro.

Jenna prosiguió a sacarse las dudas del próximo tema: La novia de Aron.

Tracy había terminado con los pies y comenzó con las manos de Jenna.

- Alto ahí vaquera- Dijo Jenna la ver el esmalte rosa perlado que tenia en la mano- ¿Rosa para mi? Pensé que me conocías mejor.- dijo simulando decepción.

- Pero es muy lindo, es un color de chicas- dijo sonriendo- aparte de vez en cuando un poco de colores no te vendría mal.

Eso la indigno a Jenna.

- si, bueno, pero rosa no.-dijo como una nena caprichosa omitiendo el comentario anterior- otro color o me voy.

Ya la estaba extorsionando.

Trace hizo un puchero y la miro con odio fingido. Se inclino debajo de su cama y agarro una caja grande como un maletín, al abrirla descubrió millones de maquillajes. Para ojos, labios, para la piel, esmaltes todo. Jenna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- Increíble- dijo meneando la cabeza- ¿Me vas a prestar algún día todo eso?- pregunto Jenna maravillada.

- Claro, siempre y cuando hagamos pijamadas- dijo riendo.

Trace comenzó a pintarle las uñas de un color negro, que luego al parecerle muy oscuro a trace decidió transformarlas en uñas animal print con una aguja. Esta chica sabia muchísimo de maquillaje y pintura.

- Trace….¿Aron tiene novia?- eso desconcertó a Trace, la hizo levantar la vista sorprendida hacia Jenna. Jenny se puso colorada y miro a las uñas tratando de disimular. Trace se había dado cuenta- Si y no.

Ahí corto Trace su respuesta. Jenna iba a tener que presionar.

- ¿Cómo si y no?

- Si, tiene novia. Una chica con la que sale hace un par de meses, pero no es algo totalmente oficial. Entre ellos si, pero… andan que van y vienen. Que si y que no. Ahora creo que hace 2 semanas se peleo con la novia mas o menos.. puede también que hace una no me acuerdo. Fueron tantas veces.- Suspiro- La odio. Nose que le ve a esa chiquita. Es odiosa, tiene una actitud altanera horrible.

Jenna se sorprendio. Había escuchado "chiquita" que acaso era más chica que el?

- "Chiquita"? – Pregunto Jenna escéptica arqueando su ceja.

- ¿¡ Como haces eso!- Pregunto Trace totalmente sorprendida señalando directo a la frente de Jenna.- ¡Yo no puedo!

Y comenzó a hacer caras raras mirando con sus ojos a sus cejas y haciendo sonidos de molestia. Jenna se rió muchísimo de las caras.

Se dio cuenta que se habían olvidado el tema.

- Me estabas contando de la novia de Aron. Me dijiste "chiquita?" ¿que es mas chica que el?¿Como se llama? ¿ va al colegio?- pregunto todo de sopetón, Trace la miro sorprendida.

-Se llama Melanie Rosemberg. Va al colegio, si. Y si, es mas chica Aron esta en ultimo año ella esta en Tercero. Creo que va a ser tu compañera.- Dijo suavemente esperando la reacción de Jenna.

Jenna asintió pensativa y miro sus uñas casi secas. Con que Melanie es la novia de Aron. La que escribió esas cartas que tenían en su cajón. Enseguida su mente viajo a la chica que había observado en el colegio ese mismo día. Esa que le callo muy mal. Esa que la siguió con la mirada directamente todo el pasillo y para ser mas simple, la que prácticamente le había abierto un boquete al rojo vivo en el medio de la frente.

Jenna repentinamente recordó la hora. A las 12 iba a ir Seth miro el reloj 23:59 como había pasado la hora.

- Trace mira la hora, es muy tarde. Mañana tenes escuela y yo me tengo que despertar temprano. Me voy a mi cuarto. Te prometo que mañana te hago yo la manicura y la pedicura ¿Si?

- Esta bien- Trace parecía decepcionada. Jenna la beso en la mejilla y camino hasta la puerta. – Buenas noches.

"Si que van a ser buenas!" pensó eufórica Jenna.

Llego a su cuarto vio un mensaje de Seth que decía:

_Llego n 5m._

Enviado a las 23:58

Ya debía estar ahí. Jenna se asomo por su ventana abajo y miro el bosque frente a su casa. Era negro y no se veía nada excepto la escuro sombra de las copas de los árboles. Era un escenario siniestro. Sentía el viento frío golpear contra sus brazos desnudos y el frío calarse por su remera. Un escalofríos le recorrió el cuerpo.

Escucho un sonido abajo. Miro y vio a Seth ahí. El la miro a la cara y sonrió forzadamente.

A jenna se le antojo extraño eso pero le hablo en voz baja desde su ventana.

- Seth- Le dijo- ¿subís o salgo?

Seth estaba mirando a los costados de la casa, en la oscuridad del bosque. Tenia las manos cerradas en puños y la respiración agitada. Miro a Jenna y le contesto:

-Yo subo.

Seth se trepo hasta el techo del porche. De ahí pego un salto y llego a la ventana de Jenna. El sonrió al estar frente a frente separados por una ventana pero su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida. Sin decir nada entro en su cuarto y se paro en medio con cara de asco. A Jenna esto le puso nerviosa, asusto y sorprendio. Los brazos de Seth vibraban, su respiración era agitada. Sus ojos café estaban mas oscuros que de costumbre, las manos cerradas en puños. Su mirada se cavo en la de ella y ahí se tranquilizo luego de mirar por toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Seth? ¿Te sentís bien? ¿Hay algo mal?- Pregunto Jenna nerviosamente.

- ¿Quién estuvo aquí adentro? ¿Qué estabas haciendo recién? ¿Estabas sola?.

Fue tajante y rápido. Jenna no entendía nada, opto por contestarle, era Seth. Lo quería y confiaba.

- No nadie. Ni hoy ni nunca. Excepto talvez los 4 miembros de la familia no. Acá no entro nadie ¿Por qué? Estaba en la habitación de Tracy hablando con ella. ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay feo olor.- dijo arrugando la nariz- Fríos…- dijo en voz casi inaudible para si mismo. Jenna lo entendió porque leyó sus labios, no porque lo hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Fríos? ¿Feo olor?- Pregunto Jenna sin entender nada y nerviosa. – Hay olor a…- Jenna olisqueo el aire- hay olor a limón.

Seth pareció salir de un trance. Sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió a Jenna.

-No, digo que..- Parecía meditarlo por un segundo- Que hace frío afuera y que había mal olor. En el bosque digo… Había olor a humedad mezclada con tierra.

Jenna no le creyó pero lo dejo pasar.

- Si, hace frío porque esta la ventana abierta y..- lo miro extrañada- ¿No te gusta el olor a tierra húmeda? Sos raro…

Seth rió tímidamente.

-Si, me gusta. Pero me es tan familiar que de vez en cuando me gustaría otro olor.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Jenna no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Solo un par de minutos.

Jenna no podía creerlo. ¿Qué tenia que hacer a esta hora?

- ¿A donde tenes que ir a esta hora y un día de semana?- pregunto alzando su ceja. El sonrió. "Estupido Sam por prohibirme contarle todo y estupido Jacob por apoyar la decisión de Sam." Pensó. Hacia tres años cuando se transformo por primera vez se lo habían prohibido.- Tan rápido..

-Si, te prometo que eso te lo voy a explicar cuando te explique lo otro que te prometí. Por favor no me obligues a contártelo. Todavía no.

Le pidió con el sufrimiento en su semblante y…

TOC TOC TOC

Jenna odio a esos tres golpes en su puerta. Seth miro la puerta y le dijo:

- Me tengo que ir Jenny. Nos vemos linda.- y se inclino para besarle una de las comisuras de sus labios. Los ojos de Seth chispearon y los de Jenna brillaron de la emoción. Otra vez se había quedado sin su beso. Seth bajo del mismo modo la ventana rápidamente.

TOC TOC TOC

- ¡Ya voy!- dijo Jenna simulando voz de dormida. Corrió y abrió su cama, prendió su velador y apago la luz de el techo, por ultimo puso cara de dormida y abrió.

Estaba Aron del otro lado de la puerta. Con un pantalón puesto y… Nada mas. Tenia su pecho descubierto y dejaba a la vista unos perfectos 8 abdominales, con un pecho grande y musculoso y brazos igual de fornidos.

"Ay dios mío" Pensó Jenna " Esto es tan… Baba" pensó y se rió de ella misma al reaccionar y darse cuenta de que se estaba babeando casi literalmente por ese chico que le había tocado la puerta de su habitación en el medio de la noche para entrar y …

"Basta, se te esta llendo la cabeza" Se dio cuanta que sus ojos estaban pegados a sus abdominales, que sus dientes estaban mordiendo sus labios y que sus ojos mostraban Deseo… "Dios es muy sexy" y ahí fue cuando se obligo a despegar si vista de su perfecto cuerpo para mirarlo a sus ojos caramelo oscuro.

- Aron ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿Qué haces acá?

- Vengo a hablarte rápido. Me acaba de llegar un mensaje a mi celular para ir a una fiesta mañana en la noche…aunque vendo bien la hora seria hoy a la noche. Me dijeron que invite a alguien para ir conmigo. Y quiero que seas vos ¿Queres?

Jenna no cabía en si de satisfacción. ¿Cómo iba a no querer?

- Claro q si.! ¿Fiesta de que?¿De quien?.- Pregunto interesada.

- De uno de mis mejores amigos. Geovan. Sus padres se fueron de viaje y aprovecha. Invito a chicos del colegio y claro a todos los que se sumen – rió suavemente.

- Claro que si! Vamos!- dijo Jenna contenta.

- Bien le digo que voy yo y vos. Así te conoce.

- Bien- Jenna sonrió como entupidamente- entonces mañana salimos juntos.

- si, es un hecho- dijo sonriendo de costado " Dios! Si que es lindo" Pensó.- que duermas bien.

Y se inclinó a darle un beso. En la comisura del labio. La opuesta a la que le dio Seth el beso. Aron le guiño un ojo y se fue a su cuarto.

Jenna floto en una nube hasta su cama donde se tiro y apago la luz.

Que día mañana.

**Wa! OMG! Mañana hay fiesta xD jajaja**

**Aron sabe el secreto de Seth pero… nunca lo contó? Aron tuvo los síntomas para convertirse en lobo pero se convirtió? Y si no entonces… que le paso?**

**Hubo algún frío en la habitación de jenna? O_O**

**Quien es la "Novia" de Aron? **

**Que pasara en la fiesta! **

**CHANNNNNN! **

**Jajajaja**

**Nose nose.. :P**

**Bueno sigan leyendo y escriban reviews que los adoro totalmente. Jaaj mi mama me mira con cara de loca cuándo me pongo a saltar e frente de la comp.. Me re alegran! **

**Diganme alguna sugerencia, duda, opinión son escuchadas ;) **

**Gracias por leerlo y por comentar en cada capitulo la verdad es que me algra muchisimo y me da un montón de animos.**

**Les cuento que estoy teniendo unos fin de semanas muy agitados jajaj y las semanas tambien.. asi que… como les dije voy a subir caps los sabados, jueves y martes pero talvez no sea siempre cada dia… por ahí a veces me salte alguno.**

**Bueno les recomiendo que lean Endless Love de Mica Lautner y Team Wolfes es re linda la hitoria!**

**(msj para Mica L. lo estoy leyendo! El tema q es voy re atrasadaaa cuando llegue al ultimo capitulo actualizado dejo un review .) **

**Dios bueno hoy estoy euforica me pasaron tantas cosas en le dia! **

**Besosmis amores y nos leemos el Martes.**

**Las adoroooooo **


	14. Chapter 14

**Seth POV**

Seth salio por la ventana de Jenna pasadas la medianoche. Ella no lo miraba así que se limito a saltar desde su ventana directo al suelo evitando el subir por la enredadera nuevamente.

Estaba furioso y angustiado, lo que hacia que su furia sea aun mayor.

Ella. Su ángel, Su vida, su razón de existir estaba sola e indefensa y un frío, un vampiro había estado en su cuarto

No era un cullen, por descontado. Reconocería su olor y se limitaría a tener un poco de celos e ir a buscar explicaciones a su casa pero… Estaban jugando con Jenna, Estaban jugando con su vida. Era su existencia la que ponía en juego. Era su razón de Existencia.

Debía hablar con Jacob, debía hablar con la manada. Debían atrapar a este chupa sangres antes de que aniquilara el sentido de su vida.

Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos al imaginar esa posibilidad.

Comenzó a agitar su respiración y dejo que los temblores se apoderaran de el.

Camino furioso hacia el bosque. Su visión se tornaba oscura a medida que sentía que el calor se expandía por su espalda y dejo de ser Seth humano para ser Seth animal.

**Jenny POV**

Hacia frío, era de noche. Ella estaba caminando en la mas tenebrosa oscuridad, no veía nada. Extendió sus manos para verlas pero la oscuridad era tan grande que no veía absolutamente nada, ni sus propias manos extendidas frente a ella.

Caminaba y a cada paso escuchaba crujidos bajo sus pies. Estaba descalza y sentía como se le clavaban ramas, hojas y piedritas en la planta de los pies.

Comenzó a sentir desesperación cuando comenzó a sentir ramas y hojas rozar sus brazos descubiertos y su cuello expuesto al frío y el viento de esa noche húmeda en el bosque.

La desesperación la obligo a caminar mas rápido y conforme caminaba mas rápido mas ramas y hojas rozaban su cuerpo como si fueran manos siniestras que acariciaban su piel. El pánico la embargo. Corrió con toda su energía y comenzó a jadear en busca de aire. El aire le quemaba la garganta. No iba a poder aguantar mucho mas, pero el miedo era mas grande que el cansancio. Repentinamente sus músculos comenzaron a desprender un calor energizante y el dolor se borro por completo. Ya no sentía el frío en sus brazos como cuchillas, sino mas bien era como si su cuerpo repeliera el frío con un calor excesivo. La energía fluía por sus venas. Ya no le molestaban las ramas que le pegaban en el cuerpo sino que sabia que había algo peor.

Ella corría por su vida.

De ahí fue que saco toda la energía que tenia. Si no corría y escapaba ella moriría. ¿De que? No sabia. ¿Por qué? Tampoco.

Solo sabia que si se detenía iba a morir.

De repente vio una luz a lo lejos, en la maleza. Ese era su objetivo. Si llegaba a la luz ella estaría a salvo, por lo menos si no era así vería que pasaría. Talvez tendría oportunidad de salvarse. La luz la hacia sentirse segura.

Llego con todo el aire que sus pulmones podía albergar.

Era un claro. Iluminado por la luna.

Ese claro no tenia flores pero se podía ver el cielo. Miro las estrellas "Este es el final" Pensó con tristeza. Todo lo que le faltaba vivir y hacer.

Camino al centro del claro. Estaba rodeada de oscuridad y de repente escucho una rama crujir detrás de ella.

Se giro lentamente con el corazón encogido y miro a la oscuridad.

Solo veía una mancha blanca. Mas alta que ella notablemente en la distancia. Solo eso se veía, observo al suelo y en el recorrido vio dos manos en forma de garra al costado de ese cuerpo. De repente vio como la mancha blanca mas grande abria los ojos dejando expuestos unos ojos rojos como la sangre y brillantes como nunca hbaia visto en su vida.

El pánico la embargo y por primera vez en su sueño Grito con todas sus fuerzas. El mounstro sonrió.

- Hey! Jenny! Arriba. Dios. Que susto me pegaste. ¿Qué haces acá? – Pregunto una voz conocida. Jenna estaba muy dormida como para reaccionar. Estaba exhausta. El horrible sueño la había dejado sin energía. Como si realmente hubiera estado corriendo por el bosque y hubiera visto realmente a….

Se incorporo de repente con un grito ahogado y las lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Aron preocupado- Aaprecistes acá.

Jenna estaba my confundida. ¿Había sido un sueño? Parecía tan real. Los sentimientos, las sensaciones. El miedo.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? ¿ Y el hombre de ojos rojos? – Pregunto mientras se le caían las lagrimas de los ojos.- Que.. Que…

Paro para observar dónde se encontraba.

¿Qué hacia ahí?

Estaba en el cuarto de Aron. Tirada en el piso. Acostada durmiendo en el piso mejor dicho. Había tirado su acolchado en el piso y ella estaba durmiendo despatarrada sobre el.

- Te despertaste acá- Dijo Aron riendo suavemente- Me parece q anoche anduviste como sonámbula y… por si no te distes cuenta Te pise sin querer. ¿Te dolió? ¿Por eso gritaste tanto? – pregunto con cara culpable y de desagrado como… si le impresionara. – Te concedo que tenes pulmones fuertes. Despertaste a todos. El susto que me pegue.

- No, ni me di cuenta de que me pisaste. Es que…- Pensó en esos ojos rojos.- Tuve una pesadilla. Eso fue. Fue… Horrible- y una lagrima se le escapo de los ojos. – En mi sueño gritaba antes de despertarme… antes de que me despertaras. Gracias- sonrió francamente. Con miedo.

-Contame… ¿Qué pasaba en tu sueño que te hizo gritar tanto?

- corría sola en el bosque. Vestida como estoy ahora – Y Jenna bajo la mirada mirándose vestida. Si, era esa ropa.- y.. me perseguía algo para matarme. Nose que… No lo supe hasta que llegue a un claro y…- Jenna paro de relatar para mirar directamente al piso. Hasta pensar en ello le daba pavor.- y cuando llegaba ahí escuche que alguien hacia ruido tras de mi y cuando me daba vuelta veía una sombra negra y blanca entre los árboles y… era una persona pero… Era un mounstro. Abría los ojos y lo único que veía eran esos ojos rojos. Espeluznantes. Y ahí fue cuando grite, cuando vi que eso no era humano y que iba a acabar conmigo.

- Que sueño extraño. Yo soñé con vos. Estábamos en la fiesta y de repente no te encontraba mas. Y.. Me daba cuenta de que salías corriendo para el bosque. Ahí me desperté y cuando iba a caminar te pise y fue ahí cuando gritaste.

Jenna miro la hora. Ya era de día y hora de despertarse. Suerte que no debía volver a dormir. No iba a poder conciliar el sueño fácilmente.

Se cambio y se vistió y salio con susan y Grez temprano hacia Olimpia.

- Así que…- Llamo la atención Grez de Jenna comenzando-¿vas a la fiesta de esta noche con Aron?

- Si, me invito y me gustaría ir a ver como es todo acá.- contesto Jenna sonriendo por el retrovisor donde los ojos e Grez estaban clavados.

- ¿Sabes que te vas a poner? No hace tanto frío ya como para ir tan abrigada ¿no?- dijo Grez pensativo- Creo que solo trajiste ropa de abrigo ¿No? ¿Te gustaría ir a comprar algo para esta noche?

Jenna estaba encantada. No sabia que debía ponerse hoy a la noche. Así que le venia excelente la idea.

- ¡Claro! Me encantaría- y sonrió ampliamente al retrovisor.

Ya era de noche eran las 8 La primavera estaba comenzando y comenzaba con una noche cargada de humedad y ninguna nube con una perfecta temperatura de 20 grados.

Perfecta para su nuevo vestuario.

Aron le había dicho que se estuviera lista para las 22. Tenía dos horas.

Se entro a duchar y termino de prepararse a eso de las 8.40. Ahí se vistió y puso su nueva ropa.

Una pollera corta negra de algodón con una remera larga floreada roja con flores negras, verdes y rosas oscuras. Con unas medias caladas con textura de media de red mezclada con flores totalmente negra y unas botas altas de taco y plataforma al estilo de Styletos. Se pinto sus ojos negros y se coloco unos aros colgantes con piedras negras brillantes.

Su pelo suelto ondulado perfectamente y su flequillo al costado le daban la impresión de chica dulce, pero lo contrarrestaba si vestuario atrevido y su actitud.

Ella era hermosa. Ella se sentía hermosa y eso era todo lo que contaba

Bajo las escaleras de un animo estupendo faltaban 20 minutos para las 10.

Jenna estaba lista.

Aron bajo la escalera en busca de las llaves del auto y la vio apoyada contra la pared de costado a el con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Ella era… Sexy pensó.

Las piernas eran perfectas. Blancas y suaves a la vista con esos zapatos que le quedaban espectaculares y esa pollerita que no era muy larga, tapaba lo justo y necesario.

La remera dejaba a la vista sus pechos que era… perfectos y su pelo caía en cascada sobre sus hombros haciendo contraste con el rojo de su remera.

Ella era Hermosa realmente.

El quedaría muy bien con tan linda acompañante "Y Seguro se sabe divertir" pensó Aron. Lanzo una risita baja.

Jenna lo escuchó y giro su cabeza y lo vio. Le sonrió y le dijo:

- Estoy lista.

- Vamos- Sonrió Aron pensando en lo linda que era esta chica.

Jenna se puso su campera de cuero negro y Aron su abrigo.

Caminaron hacia el auto y entraron. No hacia frío y Jenna sentía nudos en el estomago por los nervios.

Ella se acomodo en su asiento miro al frente. Se le ocurrió mirar de reojo y vio a Aron mirándole las piernas descubiertas. Se fijo y tenia la pollera Demasiado corta. Se incomodo al ver la mirada inquisidora de Aron pero…¿No era eso lo que estaba buscando? Si. Era eso.

Entonces… ¿Por qué se intimidaba ante la mirada de el? Simplemente porque ella no acostumbraba a ir a fiestas donde no conocía a nadie y entre ellos si. Pero… en las discotecas era distinto. Ella entraba con Verónica. Su amiga del internado cuando se escapaban y eran solo las dos. Después ella terminaba volviendo sola. Verónica se iba con cualquiera que se le cruzara mientras que Jenna se quedaba bailando sobre los parlantes, en el centro de la pista donde toda la atención se enfocaba a ella o subía a un escenario o plataforma alta donde bailaba sola y se divertía y sabia que tenia muchas miradas inquisidoras proponiéndose cosas no dignas de ella o que no se atrevería de hacer Aun….

Y se le fue toda la vergüenza que puso llegar a tener. Era eso exactamente lo que queria. En toda su vida nunca había seguido las reglas. Jamás. Y no iba a empezar ahora. Cuando solo le faltaba un año y medio para ser literalmente libre y ser mayor de edad donde no sabia que le deparaba el destino y donde ya seria legalmente mayor y no iba a depender de nadie. Nadie se haría responsable de ella y tendría que seguir sola y feliz como deseo siempre.

Estaban llegando Aron disminuyo la velocidad y paro el auto sobre el espacio de el Garage donde se ve lo tenia reservado al ser el mejor amigo del que ofrecía la fiesta.

Había varios autos, todos de la reserva estacionados sobre el césped y sobre un costado del camino.

Jenna suspiro nerviosa y miro a Aron.

Este apago el auto y la miro, vio que estaba nervioso y le sonrió.

- Tranquila. Le vas a caer muy bien a todos. Están todos acá, así que no creo que te sientas incomoda porque es una fiesta muy grande. Es mas, creo que te vas a divertir mucho.- le dijo tomándola de la mano- seguro vas a hablar con mucha gente y conocer a alguien de tu curso. Como te dije seguro que hay colados de hasta primer año.- le dijo riendo y bajaron del auto. Aron espero que Jenna diera la vuelta y la tomo de la mano para entrar.

Jenna automáticamente levanto su cabeza en alto, miro fijo al frente y puso su mirada penetrante que decía "Soy la maldita chica mas buena de toda la fiesta. Así que no te metas conmigo" enderezo su espalda completamente tratando de ser mas alto algo que no lograba por mucho. Aron al lado de ella la pasado por una cabeza y media o mas.

Entraron en la casa.

La música estaba a tope. Estaban pasando "Sexy bitch". Al entrar a la casa pasabas por un descanso que desembocaba en un gran living donde había un equipo de parlantes gigante y sobre ellos vasos con cerveza y restos de comida con cigarrillos.

El piso de madera estaba pegoteado, lo sentía en sus tacos. Era un lugar grande y bonito. Lleno de adolescentes bailando, riendo, tomando y fumando.

Siguió de la mano de Aron con su mejor cara de orgullo.

La llevo por otro pasillo que desembocaba en otra especie de sala pero desde ah se podía ver al patio por grandes ventanales. Había sillones con adolescentes gastando su lengua literalmente y ella se prometió acordar de NO sentarse allí. Había gente bailando en esa sala también en grupos de 5 a 10 personas mas o menos.

Aron comenzó a acercarse a un grupo de chicos de mas o menos 8 personas. Eran 5 chicos y 3 chicas.

Cuando llegaron Jenna noto como la miraban de arriba abajo y como la miraban.

Las miradas iban desde la envidia a la simpatía y odio por parte de las chicas y por parte de los varones vio en dos caras complicidad, en otra vio simpatía, en otra curiosidad y en la ultima absolutamente nada.

Se sintió un poco incomoda y trato de centrarse en los que la habían visto de buena manera.

- chicos ella es Jenna- Grito Aron por encima del ruido de los parlantes. Si que estaban fuertes, hacían retumbar toda la casa. Aron se acerco a su oído y con su aliento caliente le hablo para que ella escuchara mejor.

- Ellos son mis amigos El es Matt – dijo señalando a uno de los chicos que la miro con complicidad a Aron. Tenia el pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Pero su piel era blanca con labios finos.

- El es Axel- Dijo Señalando al otro que miro a Aron con complicidad este le sonrió al ser señalado y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Era lindo con el pelo color maíz y unos ojos marrones.

- El es John- Dijo señalando al que la miro con Simpatía y le sonrió. Tenia el pelo Marrón corto y todo alborotado.

-El es Sven, su nombre es Europeo o algo así. Por eso todos le decimos "Seven" como el numero.- Aron rió en su oído y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Esto lo notaron todos y rieron. El chico parecía europeo. Era rubio con ojos celestes. Totalmente fuera del estereotipo quillete.

- y el es Geovan, mi mejor amigo.- Tenia que admitirlo Geovan le gusto y mucho. Era Alto casi como Aron de piel completamente pálida, pelo negro y unos ojos celestes profundos.

Aron prosiguió con las mujeres.

-Ellas son Sabana, Sahara y Siberia. Tienen nombres de lugares del mundo. De una selva, de un desierto y de un país. Son muy interesantes- y rió Aron provocándole escalofríos devuelta.

Sabana le sonrió falsamente. Sahara la saludo con la mano. Y Liberia le sonrió afectuosamente.

Sabana y Sahara tomaron a Axel y a Sven de la mano y se fueron a bailar por ahí solos y juntos en parejas.

John y Matt se alejaron de ellos y fueron a encender unos cigarros con una bebida en las manos. Se le antojo una a Jenna. Aron se dio cuenta por la forma en que miraba los vasos.

- ¿Queres una?- Pregunto Aron al oído, sino no se escuchaba nada.

- Si, dale.

- Bien, espera acá. Ya te traigo ¿Fumas?

- No gracias. Solo quiero tomar algo. Voy con vos.

- No- dijo Aron precipitadamente Jenna lo miro extrañada- Quédate con Geo. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y se fue. Jenna miro a la cara a Geovan y se percato de que tenia un aro como un diamante. Eso lo hacia completamente irresistible. Con su pelo corto en cresta y su sonrisa blanca.

El la tomo de la mano y se acerco a su oído.

- Bailamos- La voz de el era grave y cadente. Como la de un hombre.

- Claro- dijo Jenna encantada- le sonrió y comenzaron a bailar.

Conzo una de las canciones favoritas de Jenna. I love rock N Roll de Joan NET en su version original.

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

_I knew he must a been about seventeen_

_The beat was goin' strong_

_Playin' my favorite song_

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long_

_Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'_

Jenna comenzó a moverse meneando las caderas, con una mano agarrada a Geo que por su parte la seguía en el ritmo y la otra en el aire moviéndose al son de su cuerpo.

Ella vio la mirada inquisidora de Geo y siguió su baile. Lo había cautivado.

Al girar vio que había varias personas mirándola bailar, todos en ronda. Esto era lo suyo.

Ella era sensual, se sentía Hermosa, la mujer mas linda y deseada del planeta y no tenia miedo a nada.

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Jenna continuo con su baile soltandose de la mano de Geo y acercandose a el. Este la tomo por la cintura y se movieron al compas cantando la cancion. Se escuchaban gritos y aullidos por parte de la gente.

_He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name_

_That don't matter, he said,_

_'Cause it's all the same_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

_An' next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me_

Se miraron a los ojos. Este chico le caía muy bien. Aron ya no le importaba y no le preocupaba. Seth era… era… si, la definición era esa. Era su mejor amigo. Y Geo.. Geo era hermoso, sexy estaba que se partía solo y era un encanto.

Siguieron bailando así ella agarrada de su cuello y hombros y el de su cintura meneándose juntos.

_Next we were movin' on_

_He was with me, yeah me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Seguían cantando y reían al unísono. Era como… como si se conocieran desde siempre. No le daba vergüenza a ella hacerse la loca con el ni a el con ella. Era perfecto.

- Es tuya Geo!- se escuchó a alguien gritar.

Ella se percato de lo que hacia y se separo pero siguieron bailando juntos. Ella camino exagerando el paso en circulo y el la miraba provocativamente.

Ella era la estrella.

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone_

Y Jenna le hizo una señal con el dedo índice incitándolo a que se acercara mientras lo miraba provocativamente y bajaba hasta el suelo bailando para subir al ritmo del movimiento de sus caderas.

_An we'll be movin' on_

_An' singin' that same old song_

_Yeah with me, singin'_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So put another dime in the jukebox, baby_

_I love rock n' roll_

_So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

Termino la canción y empezó una de reguetton. Ella continuo bailando con Geo hasta que llego Aron con su bebida y una chica colgada del brazo. Le entrego la bebida a Jenna y esta tomo un poco mientras miraba a la chica. Se acerco a Jenna y le susurro en el oído.

-Ela es Meli mi…. Novia- Terminó por decir con vergüenza- va a estar con vos en tu curso y…- dudo si decirle- cortamos hace poco. En realidad vamos y volvemos asi que… Que no te intimide.

Jenna no estaba intimidada en absoluto.

Se había ganado a Geo, que al parecer era el chico mas popular de la escuelo al ver a todos los que estaban ahí y como la habían animado a seguir bailando ella tan mal no estaba.

La chica le sonrió falsamente. Jenna también.

Se acerco a Geo y le pregunto al oído si podían salir fuera, que necesitaba preguntarle algo.

Le dijo lo mismo a Aron y le echo una sonrisa irónica a esa chica que sorpresivamente era la misma que la había mirado de mala manera el día anterior. Eso chica con ojos caramelo y pelo castaño. Jenna la había reconocido como ella a Jenna y desde ahí se declararon la guerra.

Jenna salio fuera con Geo donde había mas gente. El lugar estaba lleno.

Se sentaron en un sillón de mimbre del patio mientras que otros adolescentes estaban en el pasto mirando las estrellas oyendo música. Una pareja estaba en lo suyo contra la pared que luego al verlos girar y cambiar de posición brutalmente, en algo que podrá ser interpretado como "Pasión" , la chica quedo contra la pared mientras el ejercía presión y… bueno. Era asqueroso.

- Que se busquen un cuarto- murmuro Jenna Geo la oyó y rió.

- Son Axel y Sahara. Nunca llegan a un cuarto- rió al ver la cara de Jenna alzando una ceja irónicamente.

Jenna siguió el juego.

.-¿Me estas diciendo que estoy a punto de ver una porno en vivo y gratis?- pregunto escépticamente alzando la ceja. El rió.

- Exacto señorita, le estoy diciendo eso.- Contesto Bromeando.

Jenna rió, este chico le encantaba. Siguió tomando de su bebida mientras Geo hacia lo mismo.

Se quedaron charlando sobre el colegio hasta que pasaron frente suyo Axel y Sahara en medio de… un Streep tease cuando entraron de un portazo a la sala y se escucharon aullido y al mismo desubicado que gritaba:

- AUU! Axel se va a montar a Sahara! Chica brava!

Jenna rió sin poder evitarlo y Geo se le unió.

Se levantaron y decidieron ir a tirarse al pasto a ver las estrellas. Eran hermosas y el estaba al lado de ella.

No sabia que había pasado. Pero de repente se había olvidado de todo y solo veía a ese chico con ojos celestes. Era caballero, divertido, bueno, controlado y hermoso.

Jenna quedo impresionada.

Se tiraron uno al lado del otro. Luego de charlar un rato el se giro sobre su cuerpo y quedo acostado sobre un costado de su cuerpo mirándola a ella desde mas arriba. Seria un beso perfecto. El acaricio su mejilla y la miro a los ojos. Había una confirmación en ellos.

Se acerco lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de besarla Jenna escuchó un ruido en el bosque.

Un aullido quejumbroso y lastimero.

Miro a la oscuridad interrumpiendo el beso y vio un brillo en la oscuridad.

Se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y Geo miro en su dirección. También lo vio.

- ¿Qué hay ahí?. Pregunto Jenna asustada.

- Nose, vamos adentro a los sillones.

Jenna acepto y olvido su promesa de no sentarse en ellos. Geo le dijo de sentarse en sus piernas, pero ella rechazo la idea. No quería pasar por una cualquiera y tenia varias miradas en ella.

- Sentémonos en la escalera.

Al sentarse charlaron y luego e un rato Geo le dio un pequeño beso.

- Jenna… ¿Qué haces?

Y escuchó su voz. La de su… ¿Mejor amigo? Ese chico moreno hermoso. Con quien paso mas tiempo desde que había llegado que con su nueva familia.

Era Seth Clearwater.

Jenna sintió un vacío en el pecho y se obligo a bajar la mirada ¿Qué habia hecho? Seth tenia razón.

**WAAAA! OMG! Jajaja espero que me haya salido bien este cap. Como saben es mi primer fic por lo tanto el primero con una canción en el…. Asi que… dios me ayude .**

**Miren lo que hizo Jenna! **

**Estaba my suelta en la fiesta no? Le dio un beso a Geooo! **

**Se olvido de Aron y… Conoció a Melisa :o**

**Seth la cacho con las manos en la masa.**

**Pobre Seth… Pero chikis lo confieso Geo es la viva imagen del chico por el que muero de amor! Jajajaja**

**Y la fiesta no esta inventada…**

**Fui a un par de fistas asi jijijj**

**Y ese desubicado que gritaba jajajaj Termino mal ese u.u **

**Jajajaj**

**Buneo espero q les halla gustado. Me tomo horas escribir esto!**

**Tenia miles de ideas! **

**Espero su review son lo mejor que hay! **

**Besosssss Flor! (L)**


	15. Chapter 15

Jenna se quedo perpleja cuando escuchó la voz de Seth.

Se tenso su espalda adoptando una postura derecha con los ojos abiertos excesivamente y las manos agarrando fuertemente sus rodillas.

Había metido la pata y feo.

Miro a Seth y miro a Geo. "Tierra trágame!" suplico para sus adentros, pero como es de esperarse siempre la tierra no la trago.

Cuando volvió a ver a Seth reparo en su vestimenta. O sea no desentonaba con el resto. Habia mas chicos como el aunque estuviera un poco fresco pero… OMG! ESTE CHICO NO USABA REMERA!

Se le comenzó a caer la mandíbula a Jenna y pensó que dentro de poco la iba a tener que perseguir por ahí. Sus ojos casi caen de sus cuencas. Estaba en Shock.

Primero el momento embarazoso y ahora este chico sin remera.

Tenia un Jean muy lindo. Chupin por lo visto pero era muy masculino con unas zapatillas negras marca "Nike" se dio cuenta por el dibujo. Y… no había remera.

Que desgracia. Tenia puestas dos pulseras iguales. Marrones de hilo.

En su abdomen sus abdominales parecían a punto de estallar y prenderse fuego. Era perfectos. Mercados y tonificados. Mas lindos que los de Aron, seguro. Aparte su piel morena le daba otra sensación como… de calidez.

Jenna sintió sus mejillas prenderse fuego prácticamente y no sabia que hacer.

Se puso en pie.

- Geo ya vuelvo.- dijo Jenna mirándolo a los ojos.- voy a arreglar este asunto.

Jenna se puso en pie y miro a Seth sin decir nada lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo hacia el patio trasero devuelta. Quedaron parados mirándose frente a frente a los ojos. Detrás de una columna.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto Jenna?- Le dijo seriamente con el dolor en su voz y en su semblante.- Pensé que me querías.

- Yo pensé lo mismo de voz Seth hasta que viniste a mi ventana y te fuiste como si estuviera infectada.- contestó desafiante.- aparte no tenemos nada oficia nosotros y es una fiesta me estoy divirtiendo.

En ese momento Seth solo creyó que la imprimación estaba hecha para sufrir. No. En realidad creyó que Jenna se hacia sufrir a ella misma y ahí cerro todo.

Ella era la que estaba jugando con el. No sabia si accidental o intencionalmente pero… ¿No era ella la que le había confesado que nunca había sido feliz? ¿La que tenia tantos miedos ocultas que se mostraba dura con el mundo? ¿La que no creía en nadie ni nada?

- Jenna voy a cambiar mi pregunta ¿Por qué TE estas haciendo esto? – Pregunto Seth sinceramente, mirándola a los ojos y con mirada suave. Ahí fue cuando sus miradas se conectaron devuelta. Jenna quedo desarmada y dejo ver la pena en los de ella.

- Yo no hago nada Seth. No hago nada a conciencia. Me invitaron y vine. Punto. Ahora dejame seguir con la fiesta si ya terminaste.

Jenna se giro y entro nuevamente. Había viento afuera busco a Geovan y lo vio tomando cerveza mientras charlaba con un grupo de personas.

- Me tengo que ir Geo no me siento bien.- Dijo tocándole la espalda y susurrándole en el oído.

- ¿Qué paso?¿Te hizo algo Clearwater?- La miro de arriba abajo estudiando si estaba bien y si, lo estaba solo con un poco de frío dedujo por los temblores y los músculos tensionados.

La agarro de la mano y la saco de la casa fueron hacia la parte de adelante y salieron a donde estaban todos los autos. Al pasar por la parte delantera de la sala al ver algunos invitados que se retiraban Geovan con la chica nueva, Jenna, Comenzaron a chiflar y a gritar desubicadeses como "Es tuya campeón" o "rómpela toda" Jenna apuso los ojos en blanco. Geo rió.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese desubicado? ¿Te lastimo? Va a ver ese pedazo de…- Jenna lo freno.

- No me hizo nada. Solo me dijo algo. Enserio. Me siento mal. Quiero volver a mi casa. ¿Sabes donde esta Aron?- Pregunto Jenna mirando para adentro donde vio a un par de curiosos observarlos a travez del pasillo del descanso.- Voy a buscarlo.

Jenna comenzó a caminar hacia adentro y una mano la agarro por la muñeca.

- No, voy yo. Dijo algo nervioso Geo- Yo lo busco y le digo. Te llevo yo a tu casa. Si no te molesta.

-No claro que no- Sonrió Jenna. Y se acordó- ah Geo me deje mi campera adentro por algún lugar. Es una negra de cuero ¿me la traes?

Geo Rió.

- De cuero negro eh! Sexy…- Jenna y el rieron juntos- Si, te la traigo espera en el auto si queres.

Y saco la llave y presiono un botón en ella que hizo sonar una pequeña alarma del auto y destrabar los botones de seguridad. Era un Wolsvagen golf negro nuevo.

Jenna entro en el asiento del acompañante y espero.

Miro al bosque que se extendía a los alrededores de la casa como en todas las casa de La Push y sintió escalofríos.

La ultima vez que había mirado el bosque le provoco una sensación de frío y miedo. Esta vez le provoco una sensación de Calidez y seguridad. Como si estuviera ahí la mas lindo del mundo. No sabia que. Se sintió tentada de bajar y caminar en dirección a un árbol que vio, era mas alto que los demás. Pero se abstuvo al pensar que seria una locura y Geo llegaría enseguida.

Miro a un punto fijo entre los árboles. Había algo ahí. No sabia que, pero lo sentía. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenia miedo era como… si estuviera su guardián ahí, su ángel guardián.

Estaba tan concentrada es ese punto que no se dio cuenta cuando llego Geo hasta que abrió la puerta y dio un respingo del susto. Lo miro y le sonrió.

- ¿Qué estabas viendo? ¿Te asuste?- pregunto Geo mirando hacia el mismo sitio del bosque donde ella miraba.

- nada me pareció ver algo ahí- y señalo el lugar, pero ya no sentía esa hermosa sensación- Ya no esta mas.- dijo con decepción.

El la miro arqueando las cejas.

- Bueno vamos.

Y arranco el auto, salieron. El viaje eran 15 minutos. Era corto. Prendieron música, la misma música que estaba en la fiesta. Sonó una canción electrónica de Daft Punk " One more time" Jenna se la sabia de memoria la comenzó a cantar bajito, al girar la cabeza vio que Geo también la cantaba.

Al mirarse cantarla juntos ambos rieron entendiéndose el pensamiento.

Jenna estro la mano subió el volumen al tope. Le estallaban los tímpanos. Estaba tan alto que sentía que el sonido era sordo, que no había mas sonidos que esos. Aron adivino su pensamiento y sonrieron. Le gustaba la música fuerte. Los vidrios retumbaban y el tablero del auto también, pero eso no los distrajo.

Ahora cantaban a todo pulmón la canción y se reían y divertían juntos.

Este chico le encantaba, era como su doble masculino, lindo y divertido.

Pasaron varias canciones a todo lo que daba y cuando estaban llegando a la casa Geo bajo el volumen.

- Ya vamos a llegar y por la hora creo que tenemos que bajar el volumen- miro el tablero y marcaba las 4:30 de la madrugada.

- Si es verdad- dijo Jenna haciéndose la seria. Nunca se divirtió tanto desde las últimas salidas a las discotecas en la ciudad cuando se escapaba.

Se miraron y rieron por el chiste. ¿Jenna seria? Ninguno de los dos se la creía. Primero Jenna le demostró que sabia divertirse muy bien y después que le encantaba jugar, hacerse la linda, la solicitada y lo mejor de todo es que lo era realmente.

Geo paro en l a puerta.

- Jenna ¿Me das tu numero de móvil?- pregunto tímido.

Jenna no podía creer como tenia dudas que se lo iba a dar. Seguro que si. No se había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo y encima el era hermoso.

- Claro ni lo dudes- le dio guiñándole el ojo. Se lo dio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Salio del auto sin decir adiós y camino a la casa.

Entro en silencio, se saco las botas porque los tacones hacían ruido. Subió, se cambio y se fue a dormir.

**Seth POV**

Ella me había destrozado por completo. Sentía un sufrimiento eterno. Mi vida, mi ángel, mi razón. Ella estaba con Geovan. No era un mal chico, pero ella era MIA.

Después de salir de la fiesta la manera en que ella clavo la vista en mi mientras estaba en el bosque. Era imposible que me pudiera ver por la distancia, aparte si era oscuro para mis ojos para el de ella era negro todo.

¿Por qué le gustaba hacerme sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué ella sufría sola? ¿Por qué se metía sola en problemas?

- Porque es una indecisa y encima Put…- Grito Leah enojada.

- Leah- la corto Jacob antes de que terminara la frase.- No hables así. Es la imprimación de Seth.

- Seguro papá no tengo que decir malas palabras ¿no?- Dijo leah burlonamente- sino me voy a quemar en el infierno.

Sentía la furia de Jacob mezclada con el odio de Leah y su sufrimiento. Era demasiado junto.

- Tranquilo Seth, vas a ver como todo se arregla. No te preocupes tanto si al fin y al cabo es tu imprimación.- Trato de tranquilizarme Jake- El destino los unió ¿No lo habías pensado? Mira…- y comenzó a explicar.- Una chica malquiera en un punto de este país con tantos estados. De un estado lejos de este y JUSTO le pasa todo lo que le pasa para ir a caer a este pueblo con una familia que decide adoptarla antes de que sea mayor de edad. ¿Te parece coincidencia?

Termino su explicación como si fuera obvio, pero a Seth no le convencía "¿Por qué me pasa esto? Porque no me pude imprimar de una chica del instituto con una vida normal y si tantos problemas?" Pensó Seth, pero la respuesta surgió enseguida. No podía ser y jamás lo iba a ser. Su amada venia con problemas, fallas se podría decir pro era parte de su ser, de su esencia. No podía cambiar lo que era así por naturaleza.

Como el no podía cambiar lo que sentía por ella y la amaba profundamente así tal como era no podía jamás pedir que fuera distinta. Perdería parte de si misma y por lo tanto parte de si mismo.

El solo pensar eso le provoco una punzad a en el pecho.

- Auch! Seth basta de pensar en esa chica. Vas a ver que no le va a quedar mas opción que quererte.- dijo Leah enojada y sin querer se le escapo en su mente como un comentario- Por las buenas o por las malas…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada Leah porque te juro que te desgarro la garganta sin piedad!- Grito Seth realmente furioso a punto de saltar a ella.

- Basta los dos! Compórtense. Leah deja de molestar. Seth quedate tranquilo. Ya te explique mi punto de vista, no te preocupes tanto. Y en cuanto a ese vampiro…

A Seth se le encogió el estomago. En ese momento comenzó a correr a la casa de Jenna. Donde dentro de su cuarto el había hallado el hedor de "Los Fríos" .

- Seth, tranquilo. Ya hablamos con los Cullen y Siempre va a haber alguien cuidando por ahí. En este momento esta la manada de Sam. Tranquilo no los alarmes.

Seth no pudo hacer nada mas que obedecer. Su alfa se lo ordenaba.

**Jenna POV **

Esa noche soño que Seth la perseguía por un bosque y ella corría jugando hasta que se encontraba con Geovan y ella lo esquivaba. Seguía corriendo por otro lado escapando de los dos juguetonamente hasta que se daba cuenta de que estaba sola y perdida y ahí repentinamente se traslado al claro donde estaban sus pesadillas y miro las sombras donde la esperaba ese mounstro de ojos rojos agazapado.

Despertó de un sobresalto al ver los ojos llenos de maldad.

Era de día y ya era tarde. El sol estaba arriba. Era sábado sonrió.

Giro y vio al móvil encendido, le había llegado un mensaje de texto hacia poco tiempo.

Era Seth.

_Perdna lo d ayr. Stuve mal. Tens razn nunk dijes q fuerms algo nserio y m arrpiento. _

A Jenna le latio el corazon. El… era posible… ¿Era posible que Seth la quisiera? En ese instante le llego un mensaje de Geo.

_Jenny la pase gnil ayer. Mjr imposibl. Qrs volvrns a ver? Est sabd a la noche? _

Wow. Jenna miro sorprendida. Tenia a dos chicos que la querían ver. WOW era un buen comienzo.

Jenna le contesto a Seth primero:

_Sta bn Seth. Lo mio tmpc stuv muy bn… prdnm a mi._

Y le contesto a Geo:

_Si. Yo t__mbn la pase genl. Salgams hoy. Donde? Q hora?_

Seth Contesto rapidamente:

_Tns plans hoy? Qero vert!_

Llego un mensaje de Geo:

_8.30 paso x tu casa. Sorprs. Vestit simple y cmda. Jean y buzo o remera :p_

Jenna contesto a Geo:

_Oks. T Spero. Hay prblma si s entra Aron? _

Jenna no sabia como iba a tomarse Aron que ella saliera con su mejor amigo e inclusive después de haberse besado con Aron y que el la lleve de acá para allá.

Y Jenna respondio a Seth:

- _Ste fin d semana no puedo. Mañn noc. Sin ns vems el luns en el colegio._

Y Le llego el mensaje de Geo:

_- No. Sgro ya s dio cuent ayer apart hoy hable cn el y no dij nd. __Pr igul n saqs el tema a relucir._

Jenna contesto:

- _No, claro. T espero a ls ocho. Besos (L)_

Seth se tardo su rato en contestar:

_- Mañn n puedo. Ns vems el Luns. Besos Linda y creo q ya tns claro q te Quiero (L) _

Jenna tardo en contestar y lo pensó bien. No podía pone que lo Quería también porque seria como decirle que siente algo por el que no es. Tampoco no le podía no contestar. Se decidió por ponerle algo que lo deje bien claro.

_Gracias Seth por entenderme y perdón que no nos podamos ver. El lunes hablamos y quiero que sepas también que valoro mucho tu amistad y también te quiero. _

Lo mando y en ese mismo instante sintió que había sido un error. No le tenia que haber escrito eso. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Esa tarde transcurrió lentamente hasta que se hicieron las 7 Se preparo y se vistió simple. Con un Jean claro y un buzo oscuro azul. Bajo a esperar a Geo en el sillón.

A las ocho y diez llego.

Jenna fue y abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí, lindo, alto, fuerte, morocho y sus ojos azul profundo. Se perdió en ellos mientras una sonrisa surgía en sus labios.

- Hola Jenny- Saludo el con una sonrisa.

- Hola Geo- saludo ella con un suspiro.

- Vamos- dijo el, la tomo de la mano y en el tirón Jenna cerro al puerta.

Subieron al coche de Geo y encendieron la música muy bajito.

- ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto Jenna interesada.

- A un lugar que me encanta.

Y tomaron la carretera. Jenna no sabia a donde la llevaban, pero confiaba en el.

**Tal cual Leah lo dijo yo particularmente siento que Jenna e s una puuuuuu**

**Jajaja nah… es.. histerica nomas :p **

**Bueno como se dieron cuanta es JENNA la q no quiere estar con Seth y se pasa cn uo y cn otro. Pero OJO Geovan no es cualquiera! Jajajaj**

**Particularmente lo amo porque es el amor de mi vida en la realidad jajaja pero bueno y en los proximos capitulos… C-H-A-N **

**Va a ser largo el proximo eh! Jajajaj**

**Y… ¿Momento romantico entre Geo y Jenna?¿que pasa con Seth? ¿Y Aron? ¿Qué pasara con el vampire ¿ **


	16. Chapter 16

- ¿A que lugar?- insistió Jenna- ¡Quiero saber!

Geovan rió al verla tan ansiosa.

- Vamos a hacer dos cosas ¿Si? Primero vamos a ir a comer por Port angels. Vos elegís el lugar- La miro y sus labios se curvaron por una esquina.- y después es un lugar hermoso. Solo te digo eso. Te va a encantar.

- ¿Cómo es ese lugar hermoso? – Insistió Jenna – Una pista ¡Por favor!

Jenna parecia una nena chiquita poniendo los labios como si etuviera triste y saltando en el asiento.

Después de haberse subido al auto prendieron la música pero esta vez no a todo volumen, sino moderado para escucharse hablar. En un momento hubo un silencio, pero no era incomodo sino que Geo estaba concentrado en el camino y Jenna pensando en ese lugar.

Sonó una canción de Los Beatles "Across the universe"

Words are flying out like

endless rain into a paper cup

They slither while they pass

They slip away across the universe

Pools of sorrow waves of joy

are drifting thorough my open mind

Possessing and caressing me

( N/a: Las palabras surgen a raudales como una lluvia infinita en un vaso de papel

Se deslizan al pasar

Desaparecen a través del universo

Charcos de tristeza, olas de alegría flotan en mi mente abierta

Poseyéndome y acariciándome)

Jenna comenzó a cantar en tono bajo para si misma. Era una de sus canciones favoritas de Los Beatles. Decía mucho de lo que ella sentía. Una lluvia infinita en su vida que nunca paraba y todo terminaba en vaso de papel, en ella y luego se deshacía para dejárselo al universo, a su vida.

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my World

(N/a: Nada va a cambiar mi mundo)

Ella sentía eso. Que nada podía cambiar su mundo.

Images of broken light which

dance before me like a million eyes

That call me on and on across the universe

Thoughts meander like a

restless wind inside a letter box

they tumble blindly as

they make their way across the universe

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

(N/a: Imágenes de luz encima bañando ante mí como un millón de ojos

Que me llaman y me llaman a través del universo

Pensamientos serpenteando como un viento inquieto en un buzón

Tambaleándose ciegamente en su camino a través del universo

Jai Guru De Va Om

Nada cambiará mi mundo

Nada cambiará mi mundo)

Jenna sentía que su vida no tenía un rumbo, creía que tenia que vivir día a día y no preocuparse por el futuro, pues la vida le había mostrado que todo puede cambiar en un segundo. Todo quedaba en el aire y que nada tenía razón.

Sounds of laughter shades of earth

are ringing through my open views

inciting and inviting me

Limitless undying love which

shines around me like a million suns

It calls me on and on across the universe

Jai guru deva om

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Nothing's gonna change my world

Jai guru deva

Jai guru deva

(N/a: Sonidos de risas y sombras de tierra resuman en mi vista abierta

Incitándome e invitándome

Un amor imperecedero y sin límites brilla a mí alrededor como un millón de soles

Llamándome y llamándome a través del universo

Jai Guru De Va Om

Nada cambiará mi mundo

Nada cambiará mi mundo)

Esta parte era la única que no sentía que concordara con ella. Era una canción perfecta excepto por esto. ¿Amor imperecedero y sin limites? No, ella nunca vio eso en su vida, de ninguna parte ni ninguna clase de amor y nada la llamaba o por lo menos nada le decía que existía eso. Hasta que llego a La Push y a su pensamiento se vino Seth pero…. Ella le había dicho que no eran nada y por lo tanto… no quería nada especial con el.

Jenna suspiro profundamente y miro al frente. Era una noche estrellada sorprendentemente. No había ninguna nube en el horizonte y se veía perfectamente las estrellas y la luna.

Llegaron por la calle principal a Port Angels donde vio todo iluminado y lleno de locales de ropa, comida, librerías, un cine. Adoro ese lugar. Hacia casi una semana que solo veía bosque.

Pararon en una esquina y bajaron sin decir nada.

Geovan se acercó a ella y caminaron juntos rozando sus brazos uno al lado del otro en silencio, un silencio muy Cómodo.

El tomo su mano distraídamente y al ver que ella la aceptaba y ensortijaba los dedos con los de el se sonrieron mutuamente para ellos mismos y se miraron de reojohacer el mismo gesto y comenzaron a reír juntos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un restaurante llamado " La Bella Italia"

-Este es mi favorito- dijo Geo mirándola- pero si no te gusta vamos a otro…

- No, claro. Es lindo.- El restaurante tenia muchas luces y ambientado al estilo italiano como bien su nombre lo decía.

- Bien.

Subieron las escaleras y la chica de la puerta les abrió. Estaba vestida con un Jean y camisa blanca y arriba un delantal.

- Bienvenidos a "La Bella Italia" ¿Son solo dos? Pueden sentarse ahí.

Jenna se dirigió a esa mesa seguida por Geo y atrás la camarera. Cuando se estaba por sentar Geo la miro a los ojos y le musito con los labios " Espera" .

- Señorita- llamo Geo a la camarera- ¿No tendrá un lugar mas privado?¿Algo cerca de una ventana y en silencio talvez? – Jenna vio como le guiñaba un ojo y hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia una de las mesas del fondo, mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo.

- Por supuesto caballero- le siguió el juego la camarera- síganme- y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa del fondo en un apartado meneando las caderas para que Geo le prestara atención. Lo que no le resulto bien a la señorita ya que Geovan ya había tomado de la mano a Jenna y la hizo caminar delante de el. Jenna quedo justo atrás de la camarera y lanzo un bufido seguido por un comentario en voz baja:

- Se le va a quebrar la cadera.

Geovan se rió y la camarera enrojeció.

- Siéntense, enseguida les traigo su menú.- y se fue a la cocina.

- Sos mala eh! – dijo Geovan en broma- pobre chica se debe estar mortificando ahí adentro.

- Lo siento pero todavía no me cambie de bando. El día que me guste ver a una chica menear la cadera en mí nariz te lo aviso, no te preocupes- dijo en chiste.

Rieron por la situación.

Llego otra camarera.

- Buenas noches chicos- Tenía unos 25 años así que se dio cuenta de que ellos eran más chicos.- Hoy los voy a atender. ¿Saben que van a tomar?

Geo miro a Jenna y la señalo con la cabeza.

- Pedí primero.

- Yo quiero una coca-cola bien fría y sin gas.

Geo y la camarera la miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Sin gas?- pregunto Geovan.

- ¿Sin gas señorita? Pero… nose si abra. Si quiere una bebida sin gas puedo ofrecerle aguas sabor izadas.- dijo la camarera poniéndose nerviosa.

- No, yo quiero una coca-cola sin gas. Es fácil. La batís antes de abrirla y cuando la abrís y salta todo… bueno, lo que queda sin gas.

- Enseguida…- dijo la camarera-¿Usted caballero?- le pregunto mirando a Geovan y sonriendo.

A Jenna le molestó este gesto. Si, l era MUY lindo había que decir pero… estaba cenando con ella.

- Yo también una coca-cola sin gas y bien fría.- la camarera los miro con cara diciendo "Estos dos son unos frikis" y se fue.

Jenna no entendió porque el pidió lo mismo ósea… ¿A quien mas que a ella le gusta la coca-cola sin gas? Se lo iba a preguntar.

- ¿Coca-cola sin gas?- pregunto Jenna alzando una ceja.

Geovan sonrió de costado y la miro a los ojos. Tenia una mirada tan intensa que podía dejar desarmado a cualquiera en un segundo. Era una mirada profunda, de esa que cuando uno ve piensa que esa persona tiene mucha personalidad y también esa misma mirada le resultaba conocida a Jenna. No sabia de donde, pero sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. En realidad si se ponía a analizar estaba en una cena romántica en un restaurante italiano junto con un chico sumamente lindo y que después prometía mejorar la experiencia con una visita a "un lugar especial" .

Al darse cuenta Jenna de todo esto se le encogió el estomago al mismo tiempo que el la miraba fijamente.

Tenia que hacer parecer la cena lo mas informal posible, no quería ir tan rápido.

"Puf, pero si ya lo besaste nena ¿No queres ir tan rápido? Que ironía" Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza a lo que ella contesto " Si, no quiero ir tan rápido. Era una fiesta, estaba descontrolada y parte me estaba divirtiendo. ¿Quién iba a decir que al otro día iba a estar en una cena romántica con ese mismo chico? Yo pensé que no lo iba a ver nunca mas."

Jenna siguió debatiéndose mientras Geovan arqueaba una ceja.

- ¿Y?- pregunto Geovan expectativo.

- Disculpame, no te escuche.- contesto Jenna avergonzada.- Estaba pensando.

Geovan entrecerró los ojos pensativo.

- ¿En que?- pregunto el.- Aparte de la coca cola sin gas¿en que mas pensabas?

Jenna no pensó y hablo directamente.

- En "Nosotros"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.- nos conocimos ayer en una fiesta en medio del descontrol, con un montón de gente tomando, fumando y bailando incluidos nosotros- Jenna sonrió de costado al recordar y Geovan le devolvió la sonrisa- y nos conocimos por mi… ¿Hermanastro? Y ahora un día después de eso estamos cenando juntos en un restaurante italiano en una cena "Intima" – volvió a hacer las comillas- y lo mejor de todo es que siento que estoy con alguien que conozco desde siempre si vale la pena decir.

Geovan miro a la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

- Justamente es eso Jenny. Yo… estuve con vos toda la fiesta, te lleve hasta tu casa, te pedí tu teléfono y te pedí de salir porque siento lo mismo. Siento que nos conocemos hace muchísimo tiempo, pero a mismo tiempo en mi memoria, que es muy buena, es la primera vez que te veo. – le confeso el con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba.- es como… como si… fuéramos almas gemelas si creer es eso- dijo Geovan en tono escéptico.- yo si creo en eso, pero vos nose… ¿Entendes que quiero decir?

Jenna lo comprendía. Sentía exactamente lo mismo ¿Almas gemelas? Podía ser… pero… ¿Para ella una alma gemela? Seria verdad. Decidió frenar un poco el entusiasmo pero dejándolo saber que creía eso.

- Si, te entiendo completamente. Por eso mismo acepte venir con vos hoy. Es que… cuando te miro a los ojos siento que te conozco hace mucho tiempo, hace años. Cuando en realidad te conozco hace un día. Es raro… te juro que solo tres veces sentí esto en toda mi vida. Una con voz, otra con una persona de mi pasado- Jenna recordó a su antigua amiga de discotecas- y a Se...- Jenna freno abruptamente. No le podía decir " a Seth Clearwater" El lo debía odiar igual que su hermanastro. Geo se dio cuenta y arqueo las cejas incitándola a continuar- a Sebastián. Un chico que conocí en… Los Ángeles.

Es algo en tus ojos que se que los conozco. Y aparte nos llevamos muy bien. Nos entendemos con la mirada y competas las frases que dejo inconclusas. Dijo Jenna abriendo sus ojos verdes y arqueando sus finas cejas.-OH god! Esto es demasiado. Dijo en broma.

Geovan y Jenna rieron juntos. Los dos sentían lo mismo.

Cenaron entre risas y bromas, se contaron sobre sus vidas. Jenna le contó que nunca tuvo familia y estuvo de acá para allá de estado en estado, de orfanato en orfanato y de familia en familia.

Geovan esculchocon atención haciendo pequeños gestos con sus ojos azules y con las cejas.

Ahora era el turno de contar a Geovan.

- Yo tampoco tengo padres, así que con esa parte te entiendo. Pero cuando murieron, también en un accidente yo me quede con mis abuelos. Luego murió mi abuela cuando yo tenia 12 años. Así que me mude con mis tíos acá a La Push. Y desde los 12 años vivo acá.

Jenna se quedo pensativa. Terminaron de cenar y salieron a la noche caminando calle arriba.

Ya estaba llegando la primavera. La noche era hermosa pero estaba refrescando. Jenna se abrazo los brazos. Geovan al darse cuenta de esto le paso un brazo por los hombros a lo que Jenna acepto muy bien acurrucándose en su costado. Ella estaba muy cómoda con el y el también con ella.

- Vamos, te quiero mostrar un lugar.- camino Geo hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Jenna se detuvo en seco saliendo de su abrazo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Jenna asustada al ver que se dirigía a la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasa Jenny? Ese lugar esta del otro lado del bosque. Es muy poco de bosque para llegar a donde te te preocupes. Ya casi estamos en la punta.- ¿La punta? ¿En el bosque? Ella no quería entrar ahí. A su mente vino la imagen de esos ojos rojos. Eran el peligro. Y ella no podía hacer nada para no temerle, pero enseguida vio la imagen de su sueño con el lobo. Ese lobo que le transmitía paz y tranquilidad. No se dio cuenta que la expresión de su rostro denotaba terror.

- ¿Te da miedo el bosque? ¿Te asusta la oscuridad?- Jenna asintió- No te preocupes Yo vengo acá siempre que puedo, es un lugar muy tranquilo y aparte conozco muy bien el bosque.

Jenna asintió y camino hacia el borde del bosque.

Geovan se puso tras de ella y la tomo por la cintura desde atrás, se agacho y le susurro en el oído.

- No te asustes. Ahora nos vamos a meter por el camino del bosque y vamos a salir en donde quiero llegar. Pero… te voya tapar los ojos. Así te sorprendes más y entendes lo que yo siento cuando veo esto.

Jenna sintió al aliento caliente de Geovan en su oído y cuello provocándole escalofríos y mariposas en el estomago.

El le tapo los ojos con una mano y con la otra la tenia agarrada de la cintura desde atrás, estaban caminado pegado. Jenna reía y Geovan le decía por donde caminar.

Jenna sentía el olor del bosque, de la tierra húmeda y la piaza bajo sus pis formando una alfombra, pero repentinamente comenzó a sentir que bajo sus pies había una superficie dura como si fuera tierra seca que contenía pequeñas piedritas y un poco de arena.

El olor era salino. Riquísimo, mezclado con un poco de olor a bosque.

También sintió el viento sobre la piel de su cara. Era frío y le pegaba directamente sin nada que lo detuviera antes.

Jenna sintió inseguridad y comenzó a parar de caminar. Geovan al descubrir la resistencia de Jenna le hablo denuevo al oído provocando escalofríos en ella. Esta vez hablo en un susurro:

- Tranquila. Estamos a 2 metros de donde te digo. Acá hace lo que te digo y confía. No se te ocurra salir corriendo para ningún lugar sin mi y tampoco vayas para ningún lugar donde yo te lleve por favor.

Jenna siguió caminando y pararon repentinamente.

- Acá es.

Y le destapo los ojos.

Era hermosa la vista y aterradora en cierto punto. Cuando Jenna miro sintió un vacío en el estomago.

Era un acantilado. En la punta mas alta de el. a medio metro de la caída estaba parados ellos dos. El cielo estaba estrellado completamente y se podía ver perfectamente la luna. El cielo se extendía por todo el horizonte. A los costados y hasta el infinito. En ese lugar se podía apreciar perfectamente todo el cielo y darse cuenta de que la tierra era redonda.

Geovan la abrazo por detrás apoyando su mentón en su hombro, con sus mejillas rozándose entre si. En silencio contemplaban el infinito.

No hacinan falta palabras, sobraban. La sensación de vacío desapareció cuando Geovan abrazo a Jenna y ella se relajo y dejo de sentir miedo.

Bien pudieron estar así quietos5 minutos como 5 horas y nada hubieran dicho ni hecho hasta que….

Comenzó a sonar el celular de Jenna con el Tono de "Let it Be" de Los Beatles.

Geovan la soltó y ella busco en su bolsillo al ver el nombre en el identificador ella se mortifico. Era Seth.

Se alejo de Geovan hacia el bosque y miro la oscuridad. Le dio miedo.

Atendió.

- Hola- dijo en voz baja.

- Jenna ¿Dónde estas?

- No estoy en mi casa ¿Por qué?

-¿Donde estas?

- En… Port Angels.

- En donde exactamente.

- En un acantilado ¿Por qué?

- Volve inmediatamente a tu casa. Créeme por favor. Te juro que el viernes que viene te explico todo, pero volve a tu casa lo más rápido que puedas.

Jenna lo medito por un segundo. Seth sonaba desesperado. Realmente fatigado y enojado. Jenna se pregunto si no eran celos pero al oír su tono de desesperación descarto esa posibilidad.

Se dio vuelta y miro a Geovan

- Tengo que volver… Tracy me necesita.

Y Geovan se lo creyó. Le sonrió nostálgicamente.

- Vamos.

**Oh God! Jaja hoy estoy con las palabras en ingles :p**

**Bueno.. porque sera q sienten eso? CHAN! **

**Nose chicas…son las cosas q se me ocurren mientras escribo :s jajajaj**

**Llamado inesperado :O **

**Que pasara? **

**Bueno ese es un tema de los Beatles Across The Universe. Es hermoso. Yo lo amo**

**Jaja**

**Dejen sus reviews porfavorrrrr! Los adoroooo!**

**No saben como salto cuando leo alguno! (L) **

**Jajaj**

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias asi mejoro.**

**Ahh.. me olvidada voy a escribir los martes y viernes. **

**Porque son los dias mas libres q tengo :s**

**Aaprte haora empizo con trimestrales en el colegio y voy a estar a mil :s**

**Besos chikis y nos estamos leyendo ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

Jenna no entendía nada. Su mente era un revoltijo que la llevaba de acá para allá.

¿Qué le pasaba a Seth? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado? ¿Geovan quería algo con ella? ¿Por qué sentía eso con Geovan, que lo conocía hace mucho tiempo como… como si fueran su destino? Pero… También lo sentía con Seth. Con Seth era diferente. Las palabras sobraban. ¿Qué hacia ella con Geovan? Hace una semana ella sintió que se estaba enamorando de Seth y… ¿Ahora se alejo así sin mas? Todo por una fiesta a la que la había llevado Aron.

Pensó en Seth. En sus músculos debajo de esa remera que se marcaba a s cuerpo. En el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. En su piel morena. Su boca carnosa, Sus ojos café. Esos ojos que… también sentía que los conocía hace años. Era algo místico. Superior a ella y a el. Algo que no podía controlar, de la misma forma en que sobraban las palabras cuando se miraban, era algo increíble.

Pero Geovan era también lindo, hermoso. Esos ojos celestes que podían ser fríos como el hielo o calidos como el cielo. Podían causar toda clase de sensaciones. Esa piel blanca muy distinta a la del moreno. La personalidad de el le encantaba. Era como… su par... Se entendía con la mirada. Se reían de todo juntos y eran muy parecidos en la personalidad. También era extraño lo que sentía con el. Como si lo conociera hace mucho. Como si…. el fuera su otro yo. Pero hombre, lindo, divertido y con la posibilidad de ser lo que sea.

El viaje de vuelta fue en silencio. Totalmente en silencia. Jenna estaba preocupada por esa llamada. ¿Qué había pasado? El lunes cuando lo viera a Seth en el colegio se lo iba a preguntar y obtener respuestas.

El le había dicho que el viernes se lo explicaba pero… ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Que tendría planeado para el viernes…¿Por qué un día especifico y no el lunes? A Jenny a le molesto eso. Seth le estaba dando vueltas. Había muchas cosas extrañas en torno a el.

Primero todo el problema que tuvo con Aron que… en realidad nunca llego al final de la cuestión. Hay algo que ella no sabe. ¿Por qué se pelearon? ¿Por que Trace le contó que estaba tan raro Aron esa misma semana años atrás?

Jenna no entendía nada. Siempre le faltaba la última pieza para encajar todo. Siempre le paso eso. Ya le estaba cansando. Nunca podía llegar al final, nunca. Sentía que todo acababa pero al mismo tiempo que nada tenía fin o no llegaba nunca al final de las cosas o de lo que se proponía.

Se le vino otro pensamiento a la cabeza. " OH GOD! ¡Pasado mañana empiezo el colegio!" Unos nervios le estrujaron el estomago. Fue tan repentino que se removió en el asiento del auto y bajo un poco la ventanilla. En un Day y medio empezaba el colegio y… solo conocía a Aron, a Geovan y a Seth realmente. O... bueno fueron las personas con quien mas trato. Después estaba Melisa que ya la tenía marcada. Iban a ser enemigas eternas al parecer, después de esa actitud y la impresión que le dio a Jenna… y después estaban todos los amigos de Aron: Matt, Axel, Sven, John, Sabana, Sahara y Siberia. Pero no creía que ninguno de ellos quisiera tener amistad con ella si al final eran todos de ultimo año, casi mayores y ya tenían su vida hecha.

¿Y si nadie la aceptaba? No, eso no iba a pasar. ¿Por qué estaba tan insegura? Ella iba a entrar con frente en alto y… si le iba mal iba a seguir estando bien.

De repente miro el costado de la carretera hacia el bosque y vio una sombra corriendo.

Se asusto totalmente se puso derecha en el asiento y se giro en torno a la ventanilla. Estaba muy asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa Jenna?- pregunto Geovan al verla contra la ventanilla, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, cuando oyó que su respiración se agitada y salía una expresión ahogada de horror. Pero Jenna no le respondió. Se limito a seguir mirando por la ventana a esa sombra que corría ala misma velocidad que el auto y parecía no poner esfuerzo, era grande como un caballo o más. ¿Qué era? Era imposible lo que veía.

Era… Era… Tenia la forma de un lobo gigante. La sensación de pánico se esfumo cuando reconoció la figura. ¿Un lobo?

Se le vino a la mente enseguida el lobo de sus sueños. Ese que le trasmitía paz y tranquilidad, pero esa imagen fue seguida de esa persona con forma humana, pero ciertamente no lo era que le sonrió fríamente y sus ojos rojos.

- ¿ Te podes apurar?- Insistió Jenna nerviosa.

- ¿Pero que paso?- Pregunto Geovan extrañado- estaba todo bien y de repente te pusiste así.

- No importa. Te explico después pero tengo que llegar a mi casa rápido. Solo apurate.

Cuando llegaron Jenna se giro y lo miro de frente.

- Tengo que irme. Después hablamos.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y bajando del auto rápidamente sin darle tiempo a despedidas.

Se bajo y corrió hasta la puerta. Se freno bruscamente ante ella y metió la llave. No giraba. Estaba entrando en pánico. Ella vio a ese lobo, el de sus sueños y… si lo había visto significaba que también ¿podía llegar ver a ese ser espeluznante?

Este pensamiento le nuble a razón y empezó a empujar con desesperación la puerta. No la podía abrir. Toco el timbre 1 ves, 2 veces, 3 veces. Tardaron dos minutos en abrir. Abrió Aron.

Jenna prácticamente entro y se lanzo a sus brazos cerrando la puerta de un portazo muy brusco tras de ella.

Se lanzo a sus brazos temblando por el pánico.

-¿Qué paso Jenna? – pregunto Aron devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciándole la espalda.

Jenna estaba en shock. ¿Qué había pasado? En realidad anda que la amenace. Solamente vio un lobo en el bosque y… ella comenzó a imaginar cosas… "No paso nada, ¿De que me asuste?" Pensó Jenna. No sabía como explicar su ataque repentino.

-¿Saliste con Geovan cierto? – pregunto Aron sospechando. La miro de arriba abajo y vio como estaba despeinada por la corrida, sudando por los nervios y temblando, pálida y shokeada por el susto. Aron entendió cualquier cosa a simple vista.- ¿Te hizo algo? No puedo creerlo- dijo Aron con los ojos abiertos.- nunca me espere algo así de el. Es mi mejor amigo.-le dijo a Jenna mirándola a la cara.

Jenna negó con la cabeza, todavía no podía hablar. No sabia como le iba a salir la voz.

- ¿Te quiso hacer algo? Es que no puedo creerlo. No lo niegues Jenna mírate como estas. Nose que hacer.- dijo Aron nervioso y asustado.

Jenna recupero la voz.

- El no hizo nada. Dijo en un tono muy bajo.- Fui yo.

- ¿Vos?- pregunto Aron arqueando las cejas.

- Si, en realidad no paso nada. Yo sola me asuste.

Aron la miro entrecerrando los ojos pensativamente.

- ¿Segura?¿Que hiciste vos?

- Hice lo que alguien me pidió y… me asuste.

Aron cada vez entendía menos. ¿Quién era ese alguien?¿Que le había pedido? Geovan había intentado algo y Jenna lo estaba encubriendo? No. Era imposible, lo conocía muy bien pero… ¿Qué le había pasado entonces?

- No entiendo nada Jenna.- dijo perdido.- ¿Quién te pidió y que cosa? ¿Cuándo? ¿Le hiciste caso? ¿Qué hicieron vos y Geovan? ¿Te parecen horas de volver?

Jenna al escuchar la última pregunta lo miro a la cara y finalmente se recupero. Salio del Shock y estallo en risas.

- ¿De que te reís?- pregunto Aron extrañado. "Esta chica esta loca. Paso de tener un ataque de pánico a un Shock y ahora se ríe como cabra." Pensó Aron y comenzó a reírse.

- Perdón es que tu comentario fue muy… extraño para un adolescente con hormonas alborotadas, irresponsable, que va a fiestas salvajes, que sus amigos andan haciendo espectáculos por ahí y sobre todo besa a su hermanastra.- dijo Jenna bromeando.

Aron primero se lo tomo como una ofensa. Frunció el ceño pero al ver a ella guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndoles comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

- Bien, te dejo pasar por esta vez. Pero…- aron se rasco la cabeza y miro al suelo. Recién ahí fue cuando Jenna reparo en su vestuario, su pijama. Que se conformaba por unos pantalones de dormir con el borde del bóxer asomando en su abdomen y… ninguna remera. Jenna se obligo a concentrarse en lo que decía.- la próxima vez que salgas con alguien avísame a mi. No hace falta que le avises a mis papas si me decís a mi. Te voy a ayudar a poder estar mas libro-. Le guiño un ojo. – pero aunque sea avisame a mi.

Jenna se alivio y le sonrió. Se había salvado del interrogatorio.

Jenna miro a la escalera. Quería ir a su cuarto. Aron entendió esto.

- Anda a dormir. Es bastante tarde.

Jenna se levanto y camino a las escaleras, cuando subió el primer escalón la llamo Aron:

- Jenna

Ella se giro.

- ¿Algo mas?- pregunto haciéndose la cansada. Aron le sonrió.

- Solo que la próxima vez que sepas que te va a agarrar un ataque así o que en su defecto no puedas abrir la puerta no golpees como lo estabas haciendo. ¡Casi la tiras abajo chica! No me imagine que tuvieras tanta fuerza. -Dijo incrédulamente- Bueno, el punto es que si te vuelve a pasar lo mismo llámame a mi celular y bajo a abrirte, no hagas este escándalo.

Jenna enrojeció.

- De acuerdo.- y subió a su habitación.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, el sueño la venció. Según su reloj eran las 4 de la madrugada. Se había pasado ocho horas con Geovan. Como pasaba el tiempo con el.

Estaba entre dormida cuando sintió una suave brisa recorrer su cuerpo inerte sobre su cama. No se molesto ni le presto atención. Le gusto porque seguida a esa sensación vino una sensación de paz, tranquilidad y amor total. Sentía calor y que estaba acogida.

Esa noche soñó con Seth Clearwater.

El domingo Se despertó a las 3 de la tarde. Todo una mañana y un mediodía durmió.

Cuando se despertó estaba Aron y Trace abajo mirando televisión. Susan y Graz no estaban.

- ¡Jenna!- grito Trace y corrió a abrazarla. La chica estaba creciendo, le faltaban solo unos centímetros para ser como ella.- Hoy vamos a ir a comprar cosas! . grito entusiasmada.

Jenna por su parte no entendía nada. Estaba dormida, con sueño todavía a pesar de haber dormido 11 horas y con una sensación de paz, seguridad y relajación increíble.

- ¿Eh?- dijo Jenna con un sonido raro. Trace la miro con cara rara. Aron se comenzó a reír y trato de ahogar su risa con un almohadón.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde? ¿Qué?- estaba muy perdida.

- ¡Vamos a ir a comprar cosas para mañana para vos! Es tu primer día de clases en La Push- dijo Trace haciéndose la importante.

- Ah…- fue lo único que contesto Jenna ganándose una mirada de odio por el poco entusiasmo de ella.

El día transcurrió y le paso lo mismo que la noche anterior. Pero solo que esta vez ya estaba dormida cuando sintió esa hermosa sensación. Lo noto por como cambio su sueño de un lugar frío y seco a un lugar calido, con luz y vida.

Era lunes. Estaba muy nerviosa. Aron la iba a esperar para llevarla al colegio con el. Desayunaron en silencio toda la familia. Jenna agarro su mochila Violeta y salieron.

Al llegar Aron se acerco a la puerta donde estaban sus amigos.

- ¿Venís o preferís entrar?- pregunto el.

Jenna no sabia que hacer. Si iba ahí iba a estar muy fuera de tono con ellos, pero… si no iba a estar completamente sola. Decidió ir a saludar y ver que pasaba.

- Hola.- saludo Aron.

- Hola- Saludo Jenna.

- ¡Al fin llegaste Aron! Esa novia tuya me esta persiguiendo preguntándome donde estas! Me da miedo ya!- Exclamo Sven.

- La verdad es que es insoportable- concluyo Sahara. Jenna nunca había escuchado ese nombre en una persona… solo en el desierto. Sonrió.

- Y vos linda- se hizo la simpática Sahara. - ¿De que te reís?

Jenna se dio cuenta que ella la desafiaba y se dispuso a defenderse. Trato de no molestarla. Ella parecía una adversaria peligrosa.

- De tu nombre- Dijo Jenna provocándola. Se escaparon unas risas a tres de los amigos de Aron. Jenna los reconoció como Siberia, Axel y Sven. Trato de hacerse la buena agregando para no molestarla- Es que es muy excéntrico. Nunca lo escuche fuera del desierto.

Sahara se ofendió y no contesto.

- Vamos Axel. Tengo que dejar algunas cosas- y entraron.

Ella busco a Geovan pero no lo vio.

- Disculpen tengo que entrar a buscar mis horarios.- y Jenna se retiro de ese lugar. Camino hacia las escaleras de la escuela y vio a Seth sentado en el primer escalón.

Estaba feliz y contento. A Ella le alegro esto y le sonrió.

- Hola Seth.- dijo acercándose a el.

- Hola linda. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo dormiste? – Jenna hizo una mueca extraña al oír esta pregunta. ¿Qué tenia que ver como durmió?- Em… Bien y bien. ¿A que se debe esa pregunta?

- Nada especial- y se levanto de la escalera, sonriéndole y la beso en la mejilla.

- Yo voy adentro a buscar mi horario y a tratar de encontrar mi casillero- dijo Jenna pensando en los doscientos casilleros que debían haber dentro.

- ¿Queres que te acompañe? Y te voy dando un recorrido especial, privilegiado solo por ser vos?- dijo Seth sonriendo, estaba de muy buen humor. Al verla sonreír el sonrió aun mas.- Dale vamos.

Y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Jenna lanzo un comentario:

- Se te van a romper las mejillas. ¡Que sonrisa! ¿Va a ser un buen día? O…. ¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? – Jenna al oírse decir eso y vio como se podía mal interpretar comenzó a reír seguida por Seth. A el no se lo podía mal interpretar.

- Mi día espero que sea buena ahora… mi noche fue una de las tres mejores de mi vida.

- Uy! Ni me imagino que anduviste haciendo.- Jenna comenzó a bromear.

- No, es verdad. No creo que adivines nunca donde estuve- y le lanzo una mirada de reojo cómplice.

Jenna miro hacia la puerta del pasillo donde del lado de adentro vio a Geovan en un casillero. Esto era para lío.

Entraron y vio cuando Geovan se giraba. Lo miro a al cara diciéndole "perdón" con la mirada. Vio que en su cara había odio, rechazo y molestia. Mientras seguían caminando la gente les abría paso. Supuso que esto era por Seth. Les parecía peligroso, imponente y extraño pero…¿Cómo no? Era el chico tierno que conoció en mucho tiempo pero al verlo sin saber nada de el fácilmente podrías pensar que es un boxeador de peso pesado que esta a punto de romperte la cara.

Jenna rió ante la ironía. Eso jamás lo creía posible.

Siguieron caminado y jenna escuchaba el murmullo de la gente que les abría paso mirando extrañados.

- ¿Qué hacen juntos?

- ¿Clearwater con alguien? ¿Será su novia?

- No sabe donde se mete.

Y este último comentario la hizo recordar.

- Seth tengo que hablar seriamente con vos.- le dijo mirándolo de frente con la mirada dura así no denotaba debilidad. El frunció el ceño al escuchar su tono serio.- Necesito saber que es eso que ocultas. ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué te odian todos? Necesito explicaciones.

- Te prometí que el viernes te lo iba a contar. Te juro que son razones raras, pero son la pura verdad es que…. Es algo que no me pertenece y… no puedo decirte a menos que escuches unas historias primero.

Jenna no entendió lo que le quiso decir.

- ¿Historias? ¿Y no me las podes contar vos?- pregunto Jenna incrédula.

- No. Simplemente yo no. Es algo complicado.- Seth estuvo callado un momento.- ¿Nunca tuviste un secreto que no le podías contar a nadie? – Jenna asintió con el ceño fruncido- bueno estoy en la misma situación con la diferencia que el secreto a VOS tarde o temprano te lo voy a tener que contar pero por tu bien y el mío y de algunas personas mas necesito tiempo.

Jenna al ver la decisión en su rostro no insistió.

- ¿El viernes?- pregunto pensativamente.

- El viernes- Le contesto Seth asintiendo.

Se sonrieron y caminaron hacia la oficina.


	18. Chapter 18

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo de la escuela cuando Jenna recordó que tenia que ir a pedir sus horarios a la oficina denuevo donde estaba la simpática" Señora Pomfrey… La vieja que la había querido humillar. No quería enojarse ni discutir así que se iba a limitar a entrar, pedir el horario y salir.

- Seth, tengo que ir a la oficina- dijo haciendo una mueca resistiendo una carcajada con fingiendo sufrimiento en la voz.

Seth frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te acompaño? – Seth recordó como ella se había defendido sola y la dejo callada a esa mujer. Talvez no quería hablar con ella y que el este ahí. La vio sonreír irónicamente.

- Si me molesta va a ver.- dijo Jenna con fingida maldad. Se echaron a reír juntos.

Llegaron a la puerta de la oficina y entraron. La mujer estaba ordenando papeles en su escritorio.

- Hola- dijo Jenna fríamente- Tengo que buscar mis horarios de clases.

- Suerte que hoy llegaste temprano. Estoy llena de trabajo y no tengo tiempo de esperar a nenes. Toma- y le dio sus horarios en la mano.- Váyanse rápido que tengo que salir de la oficina-dijo mientras agarraba unas llaves.

Jenna la miro con su cara menos simpática y le mujer la miro fijamente. Sin expresión alguna. Se notaba que no la pensaba desafiar. Giraron y se fueron.

- Bueno, ella siempre esta de mal humor ¿no?- quiso restarle importancia Seth, cosa que no logro.

- No, ella tiene algo personal conmigo y no me va a molestar para nada sacarla de circulación.- dijo en tono amenazante. Seth se quedo pasmado ¿El había entendido mal? ¿Con "Sacarla de circulación" a que se refería? Su rostro se tenso. ¿Qué pensaba? La miro fijamente con la misma cara. Jenna vio su expresión y frunció las cejas interrogantes y comenzó a reír.

- Mal interpretaste la frase- dijo riéndose- ¡No pienso matar a nadie! ¡Seth! Por dios ¿Pensas que soy capaz?- Seth se encogió de hombros. Jenna no podía dejar de reír. Se había tentado. A Seth le encanto que ella riera con el. Estaba tan llena de vida, tan alegre. Sus ojos brillaban y una melodía salía de su boca.- Seth Clearwater me cree una asesina…- dijo meneando la cabeza con fingida decepción.- Creo que vas a alejarte definitivamente de mi ¿no?

A pesar de que Jenna dijo este comentario en broma Seth no le encontró gracia. Es mas su semblante se endureció y frunció las cejas como si no pudiera decir algo.

- Jamás te voy a dejar, tenlo muy claro.

Jenna se sorprendio por su comentario y se limito a mirar con sorpresa al piso.

-¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?- pregunto Seth cambiando de tema. – Te acompaño.

- Mi próxima clase es… - se fijo en el papel poniendo cara de sufrimiento.- Matemática- dijo con sufrimiento en la vos, este era real. Seth la miro extrañado y vio como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Ella sonrió pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Seth asustado.

- Matemáticas- confeso Jenna.

- ¿Matemáticas? No te gustan.- Lo confirmo.

- Las odio profundamente. Es lo mismo que me des un libro en chino mandarin y me digas que lo leo en una semana o sea… Estoy más perdida que Wally en matemática.

Seth rió por su comparación.

- ¿y por eso lloras?- pregunto Seth aguantándose la risa.

- ¡No niño bobo! Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que es distinto.

- Seguro.- dijo no creyendo.

- ¡Es verdad! Te lo juro. Puedo llorar cuando quiera y tengo un particular talento para mentir- dijo agarrando su mentón pensativamente- nose porque es algo natural.

Seth arqueo una ceja. Jenna se encogió de hombros.

Veni es por acá. Y salieron al patio donde había grupos de chicos con sus amigos. Algunas parejitas por ahí tirados en el pasto.

- Acá es donde vienen todos a descansar antes de empezar las clases y en los entretiempos, aunque esta bien aclarar que mas que descansar vienen a molestar o dormir en el pasto.- Seth rió por lo bajo.- El timbre toca dentro de 20 minutos así que una pequeña siesta podes tener acá.

Jenna rió.

- ¿Vos dormís acá?- pregunto bromista.

- No, yo solo duermo en clases.- contesto Seth completamente serio. Lo que le causo gracia a Jenna.

Seth noto que ella estaba muy alegre ese día. Supuso que estaría nerviosa. Pero ni se le noto. Ella era tan chispeante.

- ¡Seth!- una voz masculina sonó tras de ellos. Se dieron vuelta y vieron a un chico moreno musculoso de una estatura media alta y el pelo muy corto. Debía ser mas chico que Seth, pero por unos pocos años.

- Collin.- le dijo a Jenna en voz baja.

El chico llego y se paro frente a Seth mirando a Jenna que le llegaba a la mitad del brazo, casi al hombro. Se miraron fijamente y hubo un silencio incomodo por dos segundos. Cuando Jenna vio que Seth lo miraba fijamente y no tenia ningún deseo de hablar ella se presento.

- Hola , soy Jenna.- Se presento ella sonriendo.

- Hola Jenna, al fin te conozco, Collin- y le tomo la mano en un saludo formal pero en chiste.

- ¿Por fin me conoces?- pregunto extrañada. Ella nunca lo había visto ni oído nombrar hasta que… se le vino a la mente lo que había leído en el diario de Trace. Elevó las cejas y profirió un "Ajam" como cuando una descubre algo muy interesante.- Yo también por fin te conozco- dijo sonriendo de costado.

Ellos se miraron entrañados y luego volvieron a mirarla. Seth frunció el ceño confundido y Collin la miro sospechosamente.

Seth hablo:

- Jenna, Collin esta en tu mismo curso.- así que van a ser compañeros. Ellos se sonrieron. A Jenna el chico le cayo muy bien, parecía muy animado y a Collin Jenna le parecía una chica sorpresiva e interesante.

- ¿Vamos?- pregunto Seth- Jenna tiene que llegar temprano.

- Claro, los acompaño.- dijo Collin.

Seth bufo. Collin puso los ojos en blanco y Jenna los miro extrañada.

En el camino Seth le susurro algo a Collin que ella no lego a escuchar. Collin respondió:

- Tranquilo hermano mió. No te pongas celoso. No le robo las chicas a mis colegas. Se que este cuerpazo increíblemente sexy es demasiado irresistible para las chicas- dijo exagerando- pero a ella no la toco es tuya.

Jenna entendió lo que le había dicho Seth a Collin. Miro al piso haciéndose la desentendida. Escuchó como Seth le daba un sopapo en la nuca de Collin.

Ella sonrió mirando al suelo involuntariamente. Cuando se dio cuenta Seth la estaba mirando tiernamente y Collin reía.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón y Collin entro. Cuando ella lo iba a seguir Seth la tomo de la muñeca obligándola a voltearse y en el acto le dio un beso juguetón en la comisura del labio mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

- Te veo después. Volteo y se fue. Jenna observo su espalda ancha hasta que desapreció.

Se oyeron murmullos, gritos y aullidos dentro del salón todos dirigidos a ella y Seth. La hicieron enrojecer. Entro y vio al profesor tratando de poner orden. "Pobre hombre" pensó "Estos adolescentes le van a pasar todos por encima"

Y así fue… le pasaron por encima. No podía dar clases sin que nadie hable.

Jenna se sentó con Collin y hablaron durante toda la clase.

- Hoy sentate conmigo. Yo me siento siempre con Bradly , pero hay falto… así que veni.

Charlaron un rato largo sobre cualquier estupidez. Este chico le caía muy bien.

- ¿Estas saliendo con Seth?- pregunto repentinamente Collin- ¿Tiene algo?

Jenna no podía creerlo. Se quedo muda un instante y después pregunto ella.

- ¿Te dijo algo el obre eso?

- Si, bueno. No eso exactamente sino que me dijo que le gustabas mucho y que le gustaría ser mas que tu amigo. Pero también me dijo que no se andan viendo y que… nose que…- Collin se hizo el pensativo- Nose que le paso que me dijo que te vio con Geovan y no sabia que hacer.

Jenna se quedo pasmada. Ese chico sabia un montón de cosas sobre ella.

- Wow, veo que estas informado. Si, Seth y yo salimos un par de días juntos. Pero después de eso por una cosa o la otra no nos pudimos seguir viendo y de repente un día cambio de actitud y… justo yo me fui a una fiesta y ahí fue donde me vio con Geovan y desde ahí que no nos vimos mas hasta hoy.

-Ah…¿y porque no se vieron mas?

- nose… en un principio no podíamos por los días y después de eso Seth estuvo como medio… alejado.- Dijo recordando como se había puesto cuando entro a su cuarto. Jenna aprovecho para contraatacar.- y vos Collin? ¿Sos un casanova? Alguna novia por ahí? Alguien especial?- dijo con gracia.

- Nah, nada todavía, obviamente tengo mi vida "Sentimental" por así decir… me divierto en definitiva, pero no tengo nada oficial con nadie y no pienso tener en mucho tiempo.- concluyó.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo?

-Hasta que encuentre a ESA chica.

- Ah… ¿Sos de los que buscan el amor verdadero? ¿El amor de su vida? ¿La famosa alma gemela?- pregunto Jenna sorprendida. Este chico no le había parecido un romántico en absoluto.

- Si, espero a una persona especial para ponerme de novio, no con cualquiera de acá. – y su mirada voló a tres pupitres al costado donde una melena castaña se encontraba. A Jenna le salio la maldad de adentro. Vio la reacción de Collin y lo entendió todo perfectamente. Era muy perspicaz. - ¿Vos no crees en eso? ¿La encontraste?

- Emm… si, creo en eso. Pero no creo en Almas gemelas, sino en el destino. Creo que si la gente sale y entra de tu vida es para algo. Trato de mantener mis ideales pase lo que pase.- terminó y fingió estar pensativa.

- ¿ Melisa quiso salir con voz no?- dijo mientras una sonrisa le escapaba de la comisura de sus labios. El chico quedo pasmado.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Señales tuyas.

- ¿Cómo?

- No es difícil de leer la expresión a la gente eh. Proba, seguro descubrís un montón de cosas.

Y sonó el timbre de salida.

Así paso el día. Ya era su horario de salida a las 14hs. Se despidió de Collin en la salida y partió para su casa caminando.

Había sido un buen día. Había hecho un amigo, había descubierto un secreto, se había enterado que Seth gustaba de ella. Eso le lleno el estomago de mariposas. Necesitaba sacar todo esto. Pero ¿Cómo? Música, era eso pero… ¿De donde sacaba un piano para componer o tocar? En esa casa no había. Y… pensó a quien le podía preguntar. A Seth o a Geovan. Agarro su celular y mando el mismo mensaje a los dos.

_Tens piano en t casa? Sbs dnd pud habr uno para tocr?_

Ambos tardaron un minuto en contestar. Le llegaron al mismo tiempo.

El de Seth decía:

_Si tng uno n casa, pero n es mio. Tng q prgntr antes :) t avis ms tard para q?_

El de Geovan decía:

_Si lind pro s d m tia, s profesora. Le pregnto si l pdms usr Quers?xq ahora?_

Les contesto a los dos con un solo y mismo mensaje. Se sentia falsa haciendo eso, pero no tenia ganas de escribir a cada uno.

_Quer tour y n tng aca n casa. Dsps avism cund puedo si? and cn gns de tcr. Sabs tkr?_

Los dos le respondieron en poco tiempo

Seth:

_Casi nd :( t vy a scuchr ;) dsps hablamos si?_

El de Geo decía:

_Sis s tkr __piano, guitarra, bateria, bajo y violin. Dsps arrglms si?_

A Jenna le sorprendio la conexión entre lo tres. Le contestaban lo mismo, o cosas parecidas, por lo tanto les respondía lo mismo a los dos.

_Dale! Dsps hblms. Ns vems Besos T kero._

Mando el mensaje a los 30 segundos le devolvió el mensaje Seth:

_Yo tmbn te quiero Jenny. Dsps te llamo atu casa o me paso si? dps arreglams._

_Besos Te quiero mucho._

Fue le único mensaje que recibió. Esa tarde se iba a encontrar con Seth. No sabia lo que iba a pasar.

**Bueno mis amores! Perdon por no publicar el miércoles. Estoy que me ahogo de exámenes! Y no llego :s**

**Buneo empezo el colegio jajja le fue bastante bien no? Y descubrio muchas cosas jajajaj**

**QUE PASARA? Jaja hasta yo me quede re :O cuando me puse a pensar como seguir y lo que se me ocurrio O_O**

**Dejenme sus hermosos reviews porfavorr! LOS ADORO**

**Simplemente son todo lo que tengo de aliento y la verdad cada vez que veo alguno nuevo en mi casilla salto hasta el techo jajajaj**

**Q pasara cn esto de los pianos? Jaja CHAN…. Nose nose… **

**Es todo un rockstar Geo jajaj Me pueden los rockstras ok? Jajaj**

**Vi la foto de uno en facebook y les juro que me enamore jajajaj lastima q no lo puedo agregar¬¬**

**Chikis les cuento q soy super enti informatica asi que por lo tanto no tengo twiter, my space ni tmpc yahoo.**

**Tengo face si, pero no puedo agregar mas gente D: es horrible! **

**Si alguien me quiere agregar manden un mensajito privado y les paso **

**Buenas noticias tengo msn jajajaj**

**Es el mism que esta en la información del perfil. Asi que… una buena.**

**Me gusto hacer capitulos con canciones, asi que voy a hacer un par si? con canciones de bandas que me gustan.**

**Espero sus reviews que son TODO!**

**Nos estamos leyendo (L)**

**Besos a todos los amo **

**Pd: perdonen por las faltas de ortografia, es que escribo apurada los capitulos y con lo que me va surgiendo en el momento.**


	19. Chapter 19

Jenna camino y se miro al espejo. Le gustaba lo que el reflejo devolvía. Era ella en si. Le gustaba lo que veía. Le gustaba su pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado, sus ojos verdes, su cara redondeada, su figura esbelta bajo sus Jean y su buzo. Era bajita y le encantaba. Ella físicamente se amaba. Lo que nuca había podido hacer es encontrarse a ella misma al mirarse al espejo. Era una chica hermosa la del reflejo, pero ella no estaba ahí. No tenia alegría en los ojos, no reconocía su espíritu. Siempre quería ser alguien que no era, tener algo que no tenía, conocer cosas que no sabia. Se acerco al espejo tan cerca que su cara quedaba a unos siete centímetros. Apoyo una mano sobre su cara y la dejo resbalar, miro a sus ojos tratando de encontrarse a si misma ahí, dentro de esos ojos como el césped pero no vio nada. No había vida, no había alegría. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera tan vacía y al mismo tiempo tan cansada?

Se puso a pensar en como había sido su día. Estuvo hablando con Seth, Collin, un poco con Aron y con Geovan. Recordó a los amigos de Aron y Geovan. Eran antipáticos. Le caían mal, no sabia porque, simplemente no le gustaban. En cambio Collin le había caído de maravilla. Ese pensamiento hilo otro donde recordó la mirada que había lanzado Collin en dirección a Melisa. Si, definitivamente había algo. Y Jenna ya lo había descubierto. Melisa trató de salir con collin.

Collin…Collin… algo le recordaba…. ¡Era el chico que le gustaba a Trace!

Jenna sonrió mirándose al espejo y miro sus dientes blancos. La iba a ayudar.

Miro por el reflejo del espejo hacia atrás de ella y vio la ventana abierta y al lado un libro. No era de ella, ella no sabia de quien era. Tenía una cubierta azul.

Se acerco y lo agarro. Por fuera no había nada escrito. Lo abrió y tampoco había nada en ninguna pagino. Reviso todas las hojas pasándolas primero para un lado y luego para otro. Nada. Era un diario sin escribir pero… ¿De donde había salido? Se prometió preguntar pero… ¿Quién había entrado a su habitación? Iba a preguntar en la cena.

En ese momento sonó su celular en su bolsillo. Lo tomo y leyó. Era Seth que ya había salido del colegio y estaba llendo para la casa de Jenna. Ella se puso sus zapatillas y se preparo para salir. Miro hacia fuera por su ventana y vio que las nubes se estaban despejando y dando paso a los rayos solares. Jenna sonrió.

Cinco minutos después sonó el timbre de la casa. Jenna bajo corriendo y abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba el. Moreno, alto, musculoso, con sus ojos cafés. Detuvo su mirada en los perfectos músculos de sus brazos y su amplio pecho. Se sentía como un hielo al sol del verano. En cualquier momento se derretía.

Se obligo a mirarlo a la cara a sus ojos. Y ahí se perdió denuevo. Era increíble como lo miraba y entendía todo. Sin decir una palabra Jenna salio, cerro la puerta tras de si y sin apartar la mirada se acerco y se estiro como para darle un beso. El era tan alto que se tuvo que inclinar mientras sonreían. Ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Se rió al sentirse una niña al lado de el.

- Mi muñequita- dijo Seth acariciándole juguetonamente la cabeza.

Jenna hizo puchero.

- Si, soy como una muñequita. Cuidado que a veces parezco la novia de chuky.- dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

Rieron juntos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Seth. -¿ Venís a casa o vamos a algún lugar?

- Quiero ir a algún lugar donde allá aun piano. ¿Sabes donde?

- Si. Se donde. Es la casa de unos amigos. Esta a 20 minutos de acá. ¿Importa?

Jenna lo medito un segundo. ¿Quién iba a saber donde iba? Es mas… si salía del estado sin avisar ¿Se daría cuenta? Quien iba a sospechar de algo así en un pueblo tan chiquito.

Lo pensó y…. si, se podía escapar sin ningún problema.

- ¿En que pensas? – pregunto Seth intrigado. Parecía muy interesado.

- En que si te queres escapar acá podes tranquilamente. – lo dijo sin pensar antes. Y Seth interpreto que se quería ir.

- ¿Queres que nos escapemos?- pregunto sorprendido, alzando sus cejas y sonriendo incrédulamente.

Jenna rió.

- No bobo, todavía no- y le guiño un ojo- estaba pensando en que nadie si iba a dar cuenta que salía del pueblo y de ahí me puse a pensar que si nos escapamos… nadie se va a dar cuenta hasta un par de horas después….- Jenna se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- No, tenes razón. Nadie se daría cuenta.- Seth se puso pensativo.- Algún día nos escapamos ¿Si?

Jenna rió por la naturalidad con la que lo dijo.

- Te tomo la palabra.

- Bueno vamos hasta mi casa y de ahí agarramos el auto y nos vamos.

Caminaron en silencio, muy juntos. Sus brazos se rozaban. Jenna se dio cuenta que Seth estaba hirviendo. Le pareció extraño y sin previo aviso le toco su brazo, quemaba. Seth la miro extrañado y paro. Quedaron frente a frente. Jenna le estampo su palma contra la frente. El se puso serio.

- ¿Estas bien Seth? Estas hirviendo.- dijo Jenna preocupada.

Seth al principio se quedo pasmado. No sabia que responder. Su temperatura era normal para el, pero para una persona común no. El estaría muerto si fuera un humano común.

Contesto rápidamente cambiando de tema.

- Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Siempre estoy así. ¿Qué música te gusta?

Jenna frunció el ceño al ver el cambio de tema y Seth se quedo expectante. Decidió seguirle la corriente.

- Esta bien, cambiame de tema cuando quieras, te voy a seguir la corriente.- dijo Jenna poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Haber…. Tengo un gusto muy amplio. Escucho un poco de todo, pero lo que más me gusta es el rock, el rock internacional, El rock ingles o sea… el Brit rock me encanta. El rock indie. Bueno y tengo mis bandas favoritas dentro de esos géneros como…. Guns n roses, Led Zeppelin, Oasis, The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Aerosmith, Black Sabath, Deep purple, Queen. Muchas ….

- ¿Y las tuyas?- pregunto Jenna mirándolo a la cara.

- Mis favoritas son….- Seth se puso a pensar- Guns n roses también, AC/DC, Pink Floyd, ¿Sabes? Me gusta el rock Argentino. Hay muy buenas canciones y bandas.

- Nunca escuche nada de eso. Algún día me mostras ¿Si?

- Si, dale. Estamos por llegar a casa.- Seth hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia delante donde se levantaba una casa de dos pisos de madera marrón como una cabaña, era la típica casita de los cuentos de hadas. Le recordó a la casita de caperucita, pero no había lobo, estaba Seth.

Llegaron a las escaleras. Y Jenna paro.

- Veni, dejo esto y nos vamos. – Seth abrió la puerta y entro.

Jenna dudo en el umbral, pero entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Era una sala linda, con tres sillones gigantes beige, el piso de madera y las paredes de un tono cremoso. Había estantes con fotos.

- Ya vuelvo, voy arriba y bajo.

- Dale te espero- Jenna le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el estante con fotos.

Seth observo a ella caminar y ver las fotos mientras sonreía y decido ir arriba.

En las fotos se veía a Seth de chiquito, unos 4 o 5 años con una chica de unos 10 abrazados en la playa. En otra se veía una foto de cuatro personas. Seth y la chica estaban ahí. Seth debía tener unos 12 años y la chica unos 17 con dos personas grandes. Debían ser los padres. Era Harry Clearwater, el padre de Seth. Y la otra debía ser la madre. Era la típica foto de la familia uno al lado del otro en el horizonte.

Otra foto era de dos niños. Seth y su hermana. Solo se le veían las caras sonrientes mostrando la dentadura apropósito y mostrando los agujeros con dientes que les faltaban. El debía tener unos 6 años y ella unos 11 o12. Jenna se rió de la foto.

- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿De que te reís? – Jenna se dio vuelta al oír un tono acido y femenino detrás suyo. Al darse vuelta vio parada a dos metros a una chica, morena, alta y hermosa. Era parecida a Seth en la expresión de su cara.

Jenna frunció el ceño. Era la hermana.

- Hola, Soy Jenna. –dijo Jenna presentándose con una pequeña sonrisa – Estoy esperando a Seth.

- Hmmm… Seguro- Dijo Leah con una sonrisa falsa y elevando las cejas- Leah, la hermana. – dijo distraídamente mirando para otro lado.- ¿A dónde van?- pregunto de mala manera.

- Nose. Vamos a la casa de unos amigos de Seth- Leah entrecerró los ojos.- Lo único que me dijo es que queda un poco lejos, así que venimos a buscar el auto.

La expresión de Leah era indescifrable. Parecía… ¿Con odio? ¿Ira? ¿Molesta?

- Ah, si.- dijo en tono aburrido- cuidate mucho nena. Es lo único que te digo.

"Pero que le pasaba" pensó Jenna. Era una joven de unos 25 años más o menos y estaba discutiendo con una chica de 16. Casi 10 años menor. En realidad no discutían sino que ella era muy… antipática. Le cayo mal a Jenna, pero en sus ojos negros no leyó odio, sino que estaban inexpresivos.

- Leah- La llamo Seth desde la escalera, Jenna se dio cuenta que la miraba a su hermana con una mirada de advertencia a la que ella contesto con un bufido.- Ya nos vamos con Jenny.

- Solo le dije que se cuide mucho- dijo Leah en tono inocente- Chau Linda. Nos vemos por ahí.

Y se fue subiendo las escaleras.

Seth miro a Jenna haciendo una mueca.

- Perdón, no siempre es así de antipática. Solo al principio.- Jenna solo contesto con una mueca y asintió.

- ¿Vamos?

- Vamos.

Salieron y subieron al auto de Seth. Jenna puso la radio, sonaba una canción de 50 cent. Ella no le gustaba esa clase de música, pero esa canción era muy pegadiza. Jenna no se aguantaba las ganas de cantar, siempre le pasaba con las canciones que le gustaban o conocía. La tenia que cantar. Comenzó a cantarla en silencio con los labios y luego unos susurros salieron de su boca mientras miraba al vidrio.

- ¿Estas cantando?- pregunto Seth riéndose - ¿Te gusta 50 cent?

- Algo así….- dijo Jenna sonrojándose.

- No lo puedo creer la señorita Rock n Roll escuchando rap y hip hop.- dijo riéndose.

Alargo la mano y subió el volumen al máximo. Comenzó a cantarla también. Jenna rió y comenzó a cantarla en voz alta. Pararon en un semáforo y la música se escuchaba fuera.

La gente se daba vuelta y miraban al auto.

No pudieron parar de reír cuando un negro de esos que se visten con los pantalones caídos y miles de cadenas se quedo mirando espantado.

Continuaron y tomaron la carretera. Ahí se corto la señal de radio así que la apagaron.

Continuaron le viaje en silencio hasta que Seth tomo un camino al costado de la carretera.

- Ellos son unos amigos mios. Son una familia, viven todos juntos.

- ¿Cuántos son?- pregunto Jenna extrañada por el tono de Seth.

- Los cullen son 9, pero esta Jacob que siempre se la pasa acá. Jacob es otro de mis amigos de la reserva. Así que van a ser 10 personas.- Jenna abrió los ojos muy grandes.

- O sea que… - Jenna trato de entender bien.- ¿acá viven nueve personas de la misma familia mas tu amigo Jacob?

- Si, algo así. Es mas….complicado- dijo Seth mordiéndose el labio.- Los "padres" – dijo remarcando las comillas con los dedos.- son Carlisle y Esme. Son muy jóvenes ya que ninguno es su hijo biológico. Después los hijos son Edgard, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice.- terminó de nombrar a la familia.

- Te falta alguien.- dijo Jenna prestando atención.

- Ah, si perdón- dijo Seth tratando de disimular.- Me olvidaba de Nessie, en realidad se llama Reenesme, pero le decimos Nessie o Ness.

- Ah… y… ¿Cómo es que son todos hijos adoptivos?- pregunto Jenna extrañada.

Seth le tenía que contar la parte de la historia que sabía todo el pueblo no la verdad.

- Por un lado Esme y Carlisle no podían tener hijos así que por eso no tienen ningún hijo biológico. Después Rosalie y Jasper son hermanos, son Los Hale. Rosalie Hale y Jasper Hale. Por otro lado están Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen y Emmett Cullen que son hermanos también. Los tres hermanos Cullen eran hijos de una pariente de Esme que murió en un accidente, al morir Esme y Carlisle los adoptaron desde que era chicos. Y Los Hale eran también los hijos del hermano de Carlisle y cuando murieron los niños habían quedado huérfanos y sin familia así que en vez de llevarlos a un internado u orfanato los adoptaron. Y Así se compuso la familia. Después Bella y Nessie son Swan. Bella se caso con Edward. Son jóvenes, pero se quieren mucho y Nessie vino a vivir con Bella porque es chica todavía y no se quería quedar a vivir sola con el abuelo. – Seth terminó de explicar, Jenna estaba con el Ceño fruncido tratando de entender.

- ¿Con el abuelo?- pregunto Jenna

- Ah, perdón.- dijo Seth confundido.- Con el padre. Es mucha información y se me mezcla todo. Ah, me olvidaba. Jacob es el mejor amigo de Bella y también de Nessie. En resumen son una GRAN familia.

- Wow, me perdí. Algún día voy a entender. –dijo Jenna todavía con el ceño fruncido mirando al frente tratando de entender.

Llegaron y entraron por un sendero. Seth dejo aparcado el auto en la puerta del Garage.

Erala casa mas grande que había visto desde que llego a La Push, aunque ahora se encontraba en las afueras de Forks. Era blanca, gigante y con una forma media cuadrada, pero sin embarco con toda la gracia y la elegancia de una mansión moderna.

Seth la tomo de la mano y Jenna al notar esto no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran y en pensar como el calor de Seth se sentía en su piel.

Subieron las escaleras y Seth abrió la puerta como si fuera su propia casa. No toco ni llamo a nadie.

Jenna se quedo perpleja por como se comporto. AL ver dentro de la mansión quedo fascinada. Era todo claro, con un gran ventanal en el fondo, sillones blancos, escalera caracol.

- Hola- escuchó la voz de una mujer a su costado. Cuando miro estaba al lado de ella una muchachita de pelo negro, corto y despeinado para todos lados con voz chispeante y un rostro de ángel. Era alta como ella y muy flaquita. La miro a los ojos y cuando vio esos ojos dorados, llamativos, penetrantes y sumamente ágiles.

Jenna se asusto al verlos. Eran la misma clase de ojos que las del mounstro de sus pesadillas, solo que de otro color. La misma piel Excesivamente blanca. Los mismos dientes perfectos. La sonrisa que tenia Jenna en la cara se borro y apretó la mano de Seth con pánico, su respiración paro. La chica de ojos dorados se quedo mirándola como adormilada a la cara con la cara marcando una perfecta mueca de horror. Un segundo después se compuso y puso cara seria y preocupada.

- Perdón. Soy Alice Cullen.- dijo sonriendo.

- Hola, soy Jenna- contesto nerviosa mirando a los ojos.

En ese instante apareció un joven con el pelo broncito despeinado. De una contextura media y muy lindo. También tenía los ojos dorados.

- Hola, soy Edward Cullen.- se presento seriamente pero con buen modo.

A Jenna se le estaba pasando el miedo pero no podía dejar de recordar los ojos rojos esos. Vio que Edward fruncía el entrecejo.

Edward le hablo a Seth.

- Seth tenemos que hablar con vos. Urgente.- y Edward y Alice subieron las escaleras.

Bajo por las escalera una chica con rulos de bronce, piel de durazno y cuerpo hermosa. Tendria unos 13 años como Trace.

- Jenny quedate con Nessie. Ya vuelvo.- y Seth subió las escaleras.


	20. Chapter 20

La niña de rizos dorados tomo a Jenna de la mano y la hizo caminar junto a ella hasta un sillón blanco donde se sentaron.

Jenna observaba encantada la estancia y a su pequeña residente, Nessie. Era hermosa. Sus rizos enmarcaban una cara redondeada y era de la misma estatura que Jenna, era alta para su edad con las mejillas sonrosadas y unos dientes como perlas.

- Soy Nessie. La hermana menor de Bella.- se presento la niña colorada. Jenna rió.

- Soy Jenna una amiga de Seth, me mude a la reserva hace poco.

- ¿De donde venís?- pregunto Nessie sacando tema de conversación.

- Me adoptaron- dijo Jenna un poco avergonzada- Mi familia era de Los Ángeles después de que me dieron en adopción anduve de acá para allá por el país, es una larga historia- Jenna paro para tomar aire y suspirar- y después de eso me adoptaron y vine a parar acá.

- Wow. Esa historia me la tenes que contar bien. Ahora están por bajar así que… mejor charlemos de cualquier cosa. ¿Cuáles son tus películas favoritas? – pregunto cambiando de tema, Jenna la miro con cara sospechosa, pero contesto.

- Bueno, mis películas favoritas son las de terror y aventuras.

- ¿Terror y aventuras?- Nessie se sorprendio- ¿No te gustan las románticas? ¿Las comedias?

- ¡No, la verdad es que las detesto! Me parecen sin sentido, o sea… ¿Cómo va la chica a enamorarse de un vampiro? ¿El mejor amigo un hombre lobo? ¿Amor eterno? Nah, es demasiada fantasía…- Nessie frunció el ceño- No me gustan esas películas o sino que el la espera por el resto de su vida, o sino que deja todo por el amor. No, eos no pasa nunca.

- ¿Por qué crees tan poco en el amor? Son historias hermosas. Nose porque no te gusta.- dijo Nessie sin entender.

- Prefiero sangre, terror, pánico, fantasmas y muerte- dijo Jenna, al ver la expresión de Nessie rió.

- Nose que le ves a esas películas.

- ¿Importa? Solo digamos que entre la franquicia de Twilight y el exorcista prefiero el Exorcista. – Nessie la siguió mirando con cara rara. Jenna se sintió incomoda así que giro la vista y la poso sobre un piano grande, blanco de cola.

- ¿Sabes tocar?- Pregunto Nessie señalando con la mirada a el piano.

- Si, se tocar- La miro y le sonrió.- ¿Es tuyo?

- No, para nada. Se tocar también, pero mío no es. Es de… de Esme, la madre de Edward pero se lo regalo a el.- Nessie miro a Jenna y su mirada fácilmente decís que deseaba tocar.- ¿Queres tocar un poco?

No se pudo resistir.

- Si, claro. Me encantaría.- Jenna camino y se sentó en el banquillo. Puso las manos sobre el piano y dejo fluir sus dedos transformándolo en la hermosa sonata de Beethoven, Claro de Luna. Nessie se quedo sentada en el sillón escuchándola tocar. Jenna se desconecto del mundo y solo existía el piano y la música que salía de el. Tocaba perfectamente, no tenia ninguna dificultad y nunca se había trabado. Se dejo llevar por la música y así de la sonata de Beethoven paso a tocar Fur Elise también de Beethoven, era su intérprete favorito, haciendo un breve enganche con la música sin dejar nunca de tocar. Jenna seguía en su mundo de música y relajación. Volaba tocando música. El cabo de un rato termino la canción Fur Elise y comenzó a tocar Chopin`s Prelude igual de bien que las demás, como si las hubiera estado practicando por años.

- Pensé que no te gustaban las películas románticas, esa esta en la película The Notebook.- dijo Nessie, Jenna siguió tocando en perfecta concentración. No se dio cuenta de que estaban todos escuchándola detrás de ella. Su respiración era acompasada como si estuviera en perfecta relajación. Sus dedos fluían libremente dando en la tecla justa para formar una perfecta melodía.

- No me gustan, peor la música me encanta. Es mi vida.

Hubo perfecto silencio hasta que terminó de tocar, al terminar comenzaron a sonar aplausos. Se dio vuelta lentamente sobre el banco y vio a 11 personas escuchando lo que tocaba y diciéndole lo bien que lo hacia.

- Tocas muy bien.- le dijo una mujer con el rostro en forma de corazón y voz muy dulce. Eran todos igual de pálidos a excepción de Nessie que tenia color en las mejillas. Todos tenían esos ojos penetrantes y sumamente inteligentes y eran perfectamente hermosos.- ¿Quién te enseño?

Jenna estaba completamente intimidada, sintió como el calor subía por sus mejillas y se alojaba en su rostro. Se sintió que se estaba por prender fuego del calor.

- ¿Hace cuanto están escuchando?- Pregunto intimidada por tantas miradas.

- Tranquila, estamos desde la mitad de la primera canción, tocas muy bien.- Le dijo un muchacho gigante y de pelo negro y corto. – Soy Emmett por cierto- y le sonrió mostrándole unos blancos dientes.

- Gracias. – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- Soy Jenna. Y...- mirando a la mujer rubia de rostro en corazón.- cuando era chica me enseñaron, después de eso deje de tocar por un tiempo y finalmente me decidí a aprender sola.- contesto con nostalgia en la voz.

Las personas que estaban ahí eran perfectos desconocidos para ella, los miro a todos y ahí fue cuando Nessie se levanto del sillón donde estaba acomodada ella, Alice y la mujer de rostro de corazón y comenzó a presentarlos.

- Ellos son mi familia.- Comenzó cunado se paro. Camino frente a ellos y se instalo al lado de Jenna mientras señalaba y decía los nombres de cada uno.- Ella es Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Jacob y por supuesto Seth.

Jenna los miro uno a uno a la cara mientras los presentaban diciendo mucho gusto, hola o sonriendo. Eran todos perfectos, pero la deslumbro una chica rubia que respondía por el nombre Rosalie. Se quedo mirándola un par de segundos más que a los demás y al darse cuenta q se le había caído la mandíbula saco la mirada de ella. Era la típica chica de la portada de revistas o las modelos de grandes campañas publicitarias. Era perfecta. La chica que vos decís "Es Hermosa, re linda" aunque sea de tu mismo genero.

Ella se limito a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza. Cada uno tenía su personalidad.

Finalmente miro la cara de Seth que denotaba un tinte de terror al verla a Jenna. Ella se quedo mirándolo por un segundo donde entorno los ojos y comenzó a pensar que le pasaba, parecía asustado. Luego de eso miro a Edward por un instinto dentro de ella que le dijo que el sabia algo y vio como el arqueaba las cejas sin mirarla y miraba a Seth de reojo. Inmediatamente la mente de Jenna voló al recuerdo de Alice, al verla su cara denotaba preocupación, con el ceño fruncido mirando al piso y mordiéndose el labio.

Acá pasaba algo y Nadie le decía que. Por su parte Emmett estaba riendo mientras hablaba con Jasper y Rosalie. Rosalie estaba en su mundo. "Es linda y creída" pensó Jenna. Mientras que Jasper la estaba mirando disimuladamente hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron y luego de eso giro la vista hacia Edward para volver a fijarla en ella.

Alice se levanto del sillón.

-Tengo que ir a preparar unas cosas. Rose, Esme, Carlisle y Emmett los necesito. Un placer conocerte Jenna, volve ¡por favor! Así nos divertimos a mi manera.- Escuchó una risita por parte de Bella y Jacob y se fueron.

Bella agarro a Nessie de la mano y junto con Jacob salieron al jardín sin decir nada.

Solo quedaron Edward, Seth y ella en la habitación.

La cabeza de Jenna trabajaba a mil por hora. De un pensamiento volaba a otro. Esta situación era muy sospechosa, algo había y algo le ocultaban. No quería preguntar para no parecer intrometida, pero quería saber. Se lo iba a preguntar a Seth después. Pero… ¿Qué pasaba? Porque esas caras. Les había pasado algo, seguro. ¿Pero que? Se decidió a preguntar.

- ¿Paso algo?- pregunto mientras se encogía de hombros y hacia una mueca.- Si, es obvio que paso algo. Pero… ¿Tengo algo que ver?

Edward y Seth se miraron a la cara. Seth con sorpresa y como si estuviera buscando ayuda. Edward permaneció muy serio y la miro fijamente.

- No, tranquila. No pasa nada. Es Alice que esta preocupada y nos transmitió la preocupación a nosotros. Entendió que vos y Seth son novios y… bueno como es muy buena amiga de Seth tiene miedo que lo lastimes sentimentalmente. – dijo muy convincente.

La mente de ella de nuevo comenzó a maquinar rápidamente imaginándose a ella con Seth de la mano, besándose y abrazándose. Se le lleno el estomago de mariposas y enseguida choco la imagen de Geovan en su mente con la de Seth. Eso mismo que sentía con Seth, esa comprensión y seguridad le parecía familiar en los dos. No sabia porque. Pero no tenia nada con ninguno más que una amistad ¿No?

Jenna suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

- Esta bien. Decile a Alice que todavía no somos nada.- Dijo Jenna riendo, haciéndose la despreocupada. Seth levanto la mirada y la miro a la cara, cuando ella se dio cuenta miro para otro lado pero el la seguía mirando.

- Jenny ya nos tenemos que ir.- anuncio Seth.- Necesito volver a mi casa.

- Bueno. Fue un gusto conocerte Edward- le dijo sonriéndole.

-El gusto es mío y como ya te dijo Alice, volve cuando quieras sos totalmente bienvenida y más si nos das otro concierto en piano.- dijo sonriéndole.

- Claro, no hay problema- Ella le sonrió y pensó que le caía muy bien y se había sentido muy cómoda en esa casa a pesar de que era extremadamente raros en su físico.- Vamos a volver.

Se sonrieron y Seth tomo la mano de Jenna como algo natural. El la miro y ella seguía mirando hacia el jardín donde estaba Nessie y Bella tiradas en el pasto bajo las nubes y Jacob había desaparecido.

A Jenny se le antojo extraño peor lo dejo pasar.

- Dejale saludos de mi parte a Nessie y decile que también cuando quiera que pase por mi casa. Vivo con una chica de su edad por ahí algún día se quieren juntar.

- Claro yo le digo.- dijo Edward mientras miraba a ellas dos.

Jenna comenzó a pensar en el calor de la mano de Seth. Era excesivo, pero era tan relajante. Era como sentirse en casa.

-Vamos- y el tiro de su mano por la puerta. Salieron y subieron al auto.

Jenna se sentó en el asiento delantero junto a Seth. Prendieron la radio y había señal devuelta. Comenzó a hablar el locutor de la radio:

**- **_Señoras y señores acabamos de escuchar Leave out all the rest de Linkin Park y ahora vamos a escuchar un clásico para todos los enamorados que les gusta el rock punk._

"_Baby I Love you" de Los Ramones._

La canción comenzó a sonar a Jenna le encantaba esta canción de Los ramones. No era su banda favorita, pero esta canción le encantaba.

Miro de reojo a Seth y lo vio concentrado en el camino, con los puños apretando el volante y vio velocímetro. Marcaba 200 km/h.

No se asusto, es mas le encantaba. Algún día ella quería correr carreras sea como sea. Le encantaba.

Con esa canción de fondo giro levemente su cabeza y miro a Seth. Tenia cara de nervioso. No entendía porque.

Nunca se había detenido a mirarlo y a pensar o por lo menos sin que nada se interpusiera en su pensamiento.

El era lindo, muy lindo. Tenía su nariz arqueada y un poco respingada. Su piel era morena y parecía suave, su pelo corto le estaba creciendo y ahora le quedaba todo despeinado, pro eso lo hacia mas sexy aun. Sus labios eran rosados tirando al rojo, eran carnosos y tenia forma. Los observo por 5 segundos y descubrió que los deseaba.

Sus labios reclamaban sentir el calor y la suavidad de esos que estaba viendo.

Miro sus brazos que hacían fuerza en conjunto con sus manos y apretaban el volante. Tenia el cuerpo tensionado y eso le marcaba sus músculos. Eran impresionantes. Parecían de un levantador de pesas, un poco mas chicos, pero perfectos.

Al ver todo esto comenzó a sentir un agujero en el pecho, como un vacío y su estomago comenzó a flotar. Sus pensamientos de desordenaron y solo quedo un sentimiento calido en ella.

Y al final lo vio. El era hermoso. Se llevaban bien y al parecer el algo la quería como para presentarla a sus amigos, llevarla de acá para allá, hablarle de ella a su hermana y dejarla entrar en su casa. Y lo vio. Y lo sintió en su pecho, en su estomago. En su corazón.

Jenna amaba a Seth.

No comprendía como ni porque. No encontraba explicaciones. Si, sabia que el era una de las personas que mejor la había tratado en su vida, que era una de las pocas personas a las que les contó parte de sus sentimientos. Pero a pesar de todo eso no encontró la razón de eso. Simplemente lo estaba.

El giro la cabeza para mirarla de frente Junto con la canción que sonaba justo en el estribillo.

Se miraron a los ojos y Jenna encajo todo. Ella definitivamente lo amaba pero se había estado engañando. ¿Cómo podía no amarlo? Era perfecto el.

El pareció entender la mirada de Jenna y le sonrió con ojos brillantes. Jenna le sonrió abiertamente y sin lugar a dudas. Lo tomo de la mano y la acaricio en círculos.

El sonrió y miro denuevo al frente, a la carretera para ver el camino solo 2 segundos para girar denuevo la mirada y fijarla en la de ella.

Estaban llegando la casa de Jenna. Aparcaron y bajaron. Ella bajo rápidamente y dio la vuelta al auto mientras el todavía estaba apagando el auto y luego salio.

Al salir la vio a Jenna parada junto a su puerta, el salio y la miro fijamente. Se sonrieron.

Jenna se acerco y lo tomo por la cintura, donde le llegaban los brazos cómodamente y lo empujo levemente contra el auto mientras el retrocedía no por la presión, sino porque vio como ella se acercaba mientras lo miraba y se sonreía. Seth entendió su intención.

Al apoyarse contra el auto Jenna se puso en punta de pies inclinando su rostro hacia arriba buscando su tan ansiado beso. El se inclino para llegar a su boca. Era lo que tanto había estado esperando.

La tomo con una mano de la nuca y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla suevemente, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto y esperando su tan ansiado beso. Ella tenía sus manos en su cintura abrazándolo. Finalmente el pego su nariz a la de ella y sintieron sus alientos encontrarse en el medio de los centímetros que los separaban uno del otro.

Jenna no aguanto mas y ella movió sus labios en busca de los de el.

Al tocarse algo en Jenna se derritió provocándole una sensación de libertad y relajación mientras que él estaba volando en las nubes por ese beso.

Sus labios eran calidos al juntarse, encajaban perfecto.

Parecía que supieran lo que el otro pensaba y como se iba a mover porque danzaron juntos por un rato muy largo. No se podían cansar, era el primer beso de ellos y era ideal.

Ella no podía creer como había estado evitando eso y el no cabía en si de gozo.

Finalmente luego de ese calido beso se separaron unos pocos centímetros y se miraron a los ojos. Ella sonrió y el también tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro. El le dio otro pequeño beso. Y otro. Y otro. No se iban a cansar jamás de esa sensación. Era algo especial y les encantaba.

- Me tengo que ir- dijo Jenna con dolor en la voz. No se quería ir, pero la luz ya se estaba llendo.- ¿Te veo mañana?

- si, mañana nos vemos.- contesto Seth con pena en su voz.

- No me quiero ir.

- No quiero que entres.

- Me tengo que ir- sentencio finalmente Jenna.

- Mañana te espero. No te preocupes por nada, yo te voy a cuidar.

Jenna sonrió al escuchar eso. O entendió su significado, pero le gusto mucho.

Ella se armo de valor, carro los ojos, respiro hondo y finalmente dijo:

- Te quiero muchísimo, es mas creo que te amo.

- Yo estoy seguro de que te amo. Nunca tuve dudas, desde el principio.

Jenna sonrió al escuchar su contestación.

- Adiós Seth, Nos vemos mañana.

Y camino hacia su casa en el primer escalón se dio vuelta, lo miro ahí parado apoyado contra el auto con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente. Al verla mirarlo el sonrió. Ella corrió hacia el y le dio otro pequeño beso en los labios extremadamente dulce.

- Ese es mi beso de buenas noches.

Y se giro sin darle tiempo a contestar, subió las escaleras y entro a su casa.

Se apoyo contra la puerta suspiro y se derrumbo contra la puerta y el piso riendo de felicidad.

Jenna no sabía que Seth la podía escuchar reír. Al escucharla el se sintió extremadamente feliz, pero enseguida recordó la visión de Alice.

Esa visión donde su razón de existir corría peligro y estaba al borde de la muerte.

Debía contárselo a la manada.

Dejo en su casa su auto y ahí también toda la dicha que tenia por ese día, se acerco al bosque, se quieto la ropa y dejo salir al animal que tenia dentro de el, sediento de furia.

_**Bueno! Jajaj**_

_**Hace 1 semana y media q no escribia D:**_

_**Perdón! Estuve corriendo de aca para alla es un quilombo mi vida, eese es el resumen, asi q comprendar porfis jaja**_

_**Bueno tengo que aclarar algunas cosas :p**_

_**Primero me diran que claro de luna es de debussy. Si, es de debussy, pero en una version :p esta es la version de Beethoven y es una de las canciones mas lindas jamas escritas. Escuchenla mientras leen ;)**_

_**Después Fur Elise es para elisa, la conocemos todos seguro! Sino busquenla van a ver q alguna vez la escucharon SEGURO**_

_**Y la otra composición es de chopin la que toca Allie en The Notebook (Hermosa película por cierto) q es muy triste, pero hermosa.**_

_**Bueno eso por un lado, por otro la cancion de los ramones seguro que también alguna vez la escucharon**___

_**Son esas canciones q pasan en propagandas asi q por lo menos de ahí la tinene jajaja**_

_**Recomendada! **_

_**Buneo PRIMER BESO! **_

_**OMG! **_

_**Jajaj me salio de adentro eso! :D**_

_**Espero q les guste este capitulo. Les juro q la parte de los cullen me volvi china entendiendo lo que YO escribia ajja asi q espero q me alla salido bien :s **_

_**Después la parte del auto es la de la canion ajaj**_

_**Y dpsp el super kiss! **_

_**Jaaj**_

_**Diganme si les gusto o no, q le agregarian, que sacarian, q opinan HELP! Jaja**_

_**Buneo después la vision de Alice :O **_

_**Dice q pone en peligro a Jenna no? :s**_

_**Q sera!**_

_**Lean el proximo capp q SEGURo es el sabado q vineen :D**_

_**Besotes a todos y dejen su review pliss!**_

_**Son todo! **_

_**Los amoo! **_

_**PD: Hablando de The Notebook Mica Lautner y Team Wolf tienen su fic q hacen en conjunto con la tematica de The Notebook, pero sobre Embry y Carolina Poynter. Leanlo es un fic buenísimoo! **_

_**Ahora si me despido q tengan buena semana ypasensee! **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Seth P.O.V.**

- Tranquilo hermano. No estés tan nervioso. La visión de Alice no fue muy clara. No sabemos lo que significa- Trato de calmar Quil a Seth al sentir su preocupación, desesperación e ira.

- Seguro Quil porque tu Claire no esta en peligro. Te quiero ver en mi lugar- Contesto Seth furioso.

- ¡Basta los dos! – Anuncio Jacob con su voz de alfa- Seth calmate. Alice vio como estaba vestida Jenna, era verano. Falta que pase la primavera y recién ahí tenemos que empezar a preocuparnos. Mientras tanto vamos a limitarnos a darle caza a ese vampiro.

Yoda la mana sintió como se le encogía el estomago a Seth con un dolor punzante. Gimieron todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Basta Seth! No podes estar sufriendo así por algo que no paso ni va pasar.- Le grito Leah mentalmente.

- ¡Basta! Se acabo. Leah te sentas y te callas la boca. Seth te calmas, no va a pasarle nada a Jenna. Quil haces silencio y escuchas el plan. Embry Necesito que vayas a patrullar a la casa de Jenna mientras decidimos que hacer.

Embry partió corriendo hacia la casa de los Robins. En cuestión de 5 minutos ya estaba rodeando por allí.

-¿Qué pensas hacer Jacob?- Pregunto Seth desesperado- No podemos dejar que le pase nada. ¿Qué hago yo sino? Me voy a morir. Alice dijo que la veía muerta. ¡No puede ser!

- Mira Seth, seguro que esto es por el chupasangre que no podemos atrapar. Alice la vio muerta si, pero no normalmente sino porque la ataco un vampiro. No podemos adelantarnos, todavía no sabemos donde esta el chupasangres ese y no sabemos quien es. Tranquilo que Jenna estaba vestida con Shorts y remera, falta para el verano, recién empieza la primavera.

Seth se puso a recordar lo que le había contado Alice. Ella llevaba puesto un short color azul oscuro con una remera blanca y la inscripción decía "I NY" en letras grandes. Era la típica remera turística, inconfundible.

El recuerdo de Seth paso por las mentes de todos en la manada. De la cara de Alice, cunado le contaba lo que pasaba, cuando finalmente Edward le contó el final de la visión porque Alice no se atrevía y del plan que tuvo Edward para protegerla.

"A Bella le paso la mismo en su momento cunado era humana todavía, no te preocupes vamos a hacer lo mismo para protegerla."

- Eso va mejor Seth, Los cullen ya nos dijeron que iban a colaborar, entre nosotros y la mana da de Sam somos muchísimos.- Lo tranquilizo Quil.

- Si, tiene razón Quil, lo vamos a solucionar seguro. No se nos va a poder escapar nunca.- Jacob lo quiso convencer, pero seguía sintiendo la preocupación por parte de todos.- Seth volve a tu casa, no te toca patrullar hoy mañana te encontras con Jenna en el colegio y vigílala siempre como precaución. Ahora volve a tu casa, descansa y tranquilizate.

Seth bufo pero enseguida se convirtió denuevo en hombre. Tenia que ordenar sus pensamientos. Camino en silencio por el bosque contemplando el cielo azul oscuro y las estrellas en el. Era raro, pero desde que había llegado Jenna el clima había mejorado.

Se puso a pensar en esa tarde, esas miradas y esos besos y divago. Cunado se dio cuenta ya estaba en su casa.

**Jenna P.O.V.**

Al cerrar la puerta y dejar a Seth fuera no pudo evitar apoyarse contra ella y deslizarse hacia el piso suspirando, para luego al ver la escena patética de la chica muerta por el chico guapo reír de la ironía. Permaneció sentada por dos minutos hasta que bajo Trace por las escaleras.

- Jenna, hola ¿como estas? Me imagino que bien después de ese beso.- La niña se lo dijo y Jenna se sorprendio, había estado espiando.

- ¿Qué vistes Tracy? ¿Estuviste espiando?- pregunto Jenny enojada.

- No simplemente mama no tienen ni idea de donde estas así que te estuvo esperando toda la tarde, me asome a mi ventana para cerrarla y al mirar fuera te veo a vos con Clearwater besuqueándose…- Dijo tracy restándole importancia.- A mi no me molesta, Salí con quien vos quieras. Pero avisale a mama que esta volando de preocupación. – Tracy amago que seguía su camino a la cocina cuando paro, giro y la miro a Jenna a la cara y seriamente agrego. – Yo que vos Jenna si queres Salí con Seth, pero tene cuidado. Hay algo que no me cierra y no por todo lo que paso con Aron es algo mas…-frunció los labios tratando de explicarse.- nose como decirte, pero bueno, como te dije vos hace lo que quieras solo tene cuidado con Aron, Mama y nose… pero también con Geovan que los vi varias veces juntos a ustedes.

Y continuo su camino hacia la cocina.

Jenna penos lo que le había dicho Trace. Si, era verdad no le podía contar así nomás a Aron y a Susan que estaba saliendo con Seth y la próxima vez no tenia que avisar tan estrictamente, pero dejaría una nota inventando algún lugar donde iría para disimular.

Al llegar a su cuarto se tiro sobre su cama y miro por la ventana al cielo y dejo que todas las emociones recorrieran su cuerpo. Sentía que flotaba y lo que levantaba a todo el cuerpo eran esas mariposas en el estomago. Miro por la ventana al cielo, estaba oscuro ya y veía las estrellas. Era de un azul oscuro y profundo. En ese momento el color azul le trajo el recuerdo de ese diario que había encontrado sobre su escritorio hacia un par de días y que había guardado en su mesa de luz. Lo saco y lo abrió.

Era un diario antiguo, tenia la primer pagina para completar pero solo eran renglones sin ninguna inscripción. Se fijo en las tapas y no decía nada, también paso una y otra vez de lado a lado todas las hojas para ver si no había nada escrito y no, no había nada. AL ver que nadie lo reclamo, nadie había entrado y no pertenecía a nadie decidió agarrarlo y comenzar a escribir sobre ella.

Comenzó relatando un poco sobre ella y su vida, decidió hacerlo en la forma de una historia:

_Hoy llego a la reserva de La Push, el lugar donde voy a vivir de ahora en mas y espero hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Voy a empezar nuevamente mi vida desde cero. No conozco a nadie acá y con tan solo 16 años tuve una vida bastante difícil, sin un lugar donde quedarme, sin una familia que me cuide y sin seguridad._

Después relato absolutamente todo sobre las personas que conoció desde que llego:

_Susan y Grez parecen buena onda. No parecen malos, igualmente nunca me __confió, pero Susan parece una mujer dulce y comprensiva, mientras que Grez parece autoritario pero divertido. Creo que juntos como padres se complementen (…)_

_Aron es el hijo mayor de la familia, tienen 18 años y esta en el ultimo año del secundario. Es muy lindo, tiene rasgos de su madre como de su padre, al principio de mi estadía me gusto mucho y el me coqueteada, guiños de ojos, sonrisas cómplices, en fin coqueteo pero ahí es donde entro en acción mi parte de moral y dije NO! Es tu hermanastro así no puede ser, aparte no me puedo meter en problemas esta vez. (…)_

_Tracy es la hija menor que tiene es tan hiperactiva y me encanta de vez en cuando. Tiene actitudes de nena si, como por ejemplo el capricho de que me vaya a dormir a su pieza, pero también tiene actitudes maduras como los consejos que me dio sobre si decirle o no a los Robins de Seth. Un día me sentó y se puso a pintarme las uñas, al principio fue cansador, pero tiene un talento singular. (…)_

_Geovan es el mejor amigo de Aron, se hicieron amigos después de que el se peleo con Seth. Van al mismo curso y al parecer se conocen mucho y se tienen mucha confianza. Lo conocí en una fiesta a la que me llevo Aron y… Fue espectacular. Tenemos una conexión inexplicable, nose porque pero… lo comprendo totalmente y el a mi. Estar con el es reírnos y pasarla bien y es tan natural que parece una película. Hay algo especial ahí, nose que pero se que hay algo. Un día me llevo a ver las estrellas a un acantilado, su lugar favorito, era todo tan perfecto, tan simple y a la vez tan importante hasta que sonó el teléfono celular y era (…)_

_Lo que me pasa con Seth es indescriptible. El mismo día en que lo vi me comenzó a gustar y sentí una gran conexión. Era mirarlo a los ojos y entenderlo completamente y el mundo se reducía a ese instante, no había nada más. Después de un tiempo yo comencé a distraerme con Geovan y Aron__, y a Seth lo tome solo como un amigo pero hoy finalmente me di cuenta que realmente siento algo inexplicable por el. Nose si es amor, pero es algo extraño que cuando lo veo me atrae como fuerza magnética, me desespera, me da SED y me tienta. Me vuelve loca, ahora nose si me vuelve loca para bien o para mal. Si se que en este momento lo necesito totalmente._

Jenna termino escribiendo 12 páginas del diario contando todo lo que le había pasado, lo que sintió y sentía. Al finalizar se duchó y se fue a dormir. Al otro día despertó con la luz del cielo. Estaba nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover. Se dio cuenta que la ventana estaba entre abierta, pero ella la había dejado cerrada seguro. No sabía que pasaba, ella se culpo pensando que tal vez fue mientras estaba sonámbula.

Se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Estaba Susan y Grez preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos Días.- saludo Jenna.

- Buen día- contesto Grez dormido.

- Buen día cariño ¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunto Susan.

- Si, muy bien. Me fui a dormir temprano ayer, estaba cansada.- contesto Jenna mientras abría la heladera en busca de jugo.

- De eso tenemos que hablar ¿En donde estuviste? – Pregunto Grez metiéndose en la conversación.

Jenna no sabia que decir. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue decir que estaba en casa de la "novia" de Aron, fue el único nombre que se le vino a la cabeza de mujer ya que no podía decir que estuvo en la casa de un chico y menos de completos desconocidos para ellos.

- Estuve en la casa de Melisa. Me dijo que fuera porque había que hacer unos trabajos en grupos y nos puso juntas el profesor.

Grez y Susan se miraron.

- Esta bien, te creemos. Pero la próxima vez necesitamos que nos avises a donde te vas. No dejaste una nota, ni un llamado ni le dijiste a nadie.- Grez le aclaro.- No podes desaparecer así sin mas.

- Tiene razón es que no pensé que fuera a volver tan tarde. No hay problema. La próxima vez les aviso. – Decidió no buscarse problemas ni peleas y callarse la boca esta vez. No se podían enterar que salía con Seth.

- Ah Jenny, los chicos ya se fueron al colegio. Hoy te despertaste medio tarde. Vas a tener que ir caminando.

Jenna maldecio en voz baja.

- Esta bien, me voy llendo entonces.- agarro una manzana y salio por la puerta enojada.

Se tuvo que reprimir para no contestarles, tuvo que ocultar que salía con Seth solo por una estupidez familiar. Tuvo que decir que estuvo en la casa de esa arpía para que no al descubrieran. Tenia que hacer buena letra en el colegio con las calificaciones y con la actitud. Era demasiado. Recién empezaba todo y ya no quería saber mas nada.

Camino bastante y comenzó a tener frío. Sentía que algo la seguía. Se dio vuelta y no vio nada ni nadie más que bosques y árboles. Siguió caminando y un viento gélido le rozo la cara, no era un viento común era como el viento que provoca algo al moverse. Esto la alerto y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Estaba llegando a la escuela cuando dejo de sentir esa sensación. Camino hasta las escaleras y al mirar hacia arriba estaba Seth esperándola apoyado contra la puerta, con un pie apoyado en la pared flexionado, los brazos cruzados y la mochila colgando de un hombro. Era Hermoso.

Jenna camino hacia el, se miraron a los ojos un instante y el le dio un corto y extremadamente dulce beso en los labios.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ya había sonado la campana y tenían que entrar a clases. Al entrar al salón vio a Collin en su banco y solo.

- ¿Cómo andas Collin?- pregunto Jenna mientras se sentaba.

- Todo bien ¿Vos?- Pregunto Collin mientras Jenna le miraba el brazo, tenia un tatuaje.-¿Te gustan las fiestas?

Ella se sorprendio pero al entender porque saco la conversación sonrió ampliamente.

- Me encantan, todas. Sean como sea.- y rió recordando. - ¿Por qué?

-El sábado es el cumpleaños de una amiga mía y también de Seth ¿quisieras ir con nosotros? Van a estar el resto de los chicos.- concluyo la invitación.

- Claro, me encantaría, pero… ¿Quiénes son "El resto de los chicos"?- pregunto Jenna perdida.

- Puf! Son muchísimos- dije Collin dramáticamente.- a ver… te hago la lista- y miro su reloj dramatizando.- Son Seth, Brady mi compañero de banco, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Sam, Paul, Jared, Kim la del cumpleaños, Rachel, Claire, Emily, John, Noah, Dave, Chase, bueno en fin la lista sigue son mis amigos.

- Claro que voy. ¿Seth quiere que vaya? Me imagino que le preguntaste ¿no?

- Puf! Claro, ¿Te pensas que a Seth no le va a gustar que vayas? Es muy obvio ¿No te parece?- Le contesto Collin como si no viera lo obvio.

- ¿Que cosa no veo?

- El esta muerto con vos. Odia separarse de vos Jenna. Es mas, nos vive torturando con vos, me refiero a que no para de pensar en vos y sos vos y vos y vos y vos siempre.

Jenna se quedo pensativa ¿Tanto le gustaba a Seth? O sea… como era que pensaba solo en ella siempre. Jenna tenía un choclo de cerebro.

- Bueno, nose… No creo que sea así Collin- Trato de restarle importancia, el la había hecho ponerse incomoda.

- ¡Dios mujer! Es que tan difícil es que te des cuenta de eso. ¡El te adora!- dijo magnificando con sus brazos.- Mujeres, siempre igual...- dijo meneando la cabeza.

- Disculpame Collin pero por lo que vos me contaste te divertiste bastante saliendo con algunas chicas pero nada serio ¿No? – Dijo Jenna desafiándolo- ¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez alguna de esas chicas se creo ilusiones con vos?

El se quedo perplejo.

- Buen punto chica, diste en el blanco, sabes defenderte bien.- y miro al frente, el profesor estaba tratando de dar la clase mientras ellos hablaban y por lo que pudo adivinar Jenna su conversación había sido escuchada por un par de personas de alrededor.

Clase de matemática, Ella la estaba padeciendo mientras que Collin anotaba todo rápidamente en su cuaderno y prestaba atención. Jenna trato un omento de prestar atención pero al ver la pizarra y ver tantos números, mezclados con unas cuantas letras y sumándole un par de grados quedo totalmente horrorizada hasta tal punto que al ver a Collin reírse solo y lo miro de frente se dio cuenta que se reía de la cara de pánico de ella. La reacción de Jenna fue pegarle un manotazo en el hombro cosa que pareció no afectarle aunque a ella le dejo los dedos doliendo.

- Cállate Collin, no te rías que no entiendo un corno- dijo enojada haciendo puchero mientras se frotaba la mano.- sos duro nene eh! Ahh, me acabas de romper tres dedos.

- Te los rompiste vos.

- No, no me los rompí, mira- y le mostró frente a su cara la mano.

- Que linda manito eh.- y Collin rió.

La mano de Jenna Estaba colorada por el golpe, con las uñas color rojo con dibujos de flores negras y pintada toda de azul dibujando rosas y armas por la palma, el dorso, los dedos, las yemas de los dedos hasta su muñeca.

- Si, vistes, soy toda una artista.

Collin le tomo la mano y comenzó a inspeccionarla.

- enserio Jenna, tenes talento. Si dibujas así ¡podes ser tatuadota!

- Si, lógicamente es el sueño de mi vida.- contesto irónicamente.

- No seas mala, respeto a los tatuadotes que son buenas personas.

Jenna rió.

- Ya creo que son buenas personas y conozco a varios que son muuuuy lindos- enfatizando la palabra- y también que son muuuuy divertidos.

- Epa, Epa. No conocía este lado salvaje tuyo. ¿Anduviste con algún tatuador?

Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, así es. Salí con dos a lo largo de mi vida. Bueno, tampoco es tan larga mi vida ¿No? Pero bueno Salí con dos.

- ¿Te hicieron algún tatuaje?

- Todavía no me hice ninguno, pero quiero hacerme. Me hicieron pircings.

- ¿Dónde?

Jenna se levanto la camisa que llevaba mostrando el ombligo.

- ¡Señorita! Usted la del fondo ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto furioso el profesor de matemática.

- Jenna… Robins- Dijo fuerte y claro.

- Mucho gusto señorita Robins, como bienvenida a la clase en este mismo instante parte para la oficina del Director. Se lleva 3 amonestaciones hoy.

- ¿¡Que! ¿¡Como? ¡Pero quien se piensa que es usted! No puede hacerme esto- grito enojada provocando que toda la clase la mirara fijamente y con lo ojos saliendo de sus cuencas, le estaba gritando al profesor, peor ella no se daba cuenta.

- Soy el profesor y tengo todo el derecho y mucho mas si se pasa mi clase dibujando su mano, hablando, durmiendo y mostrándome su ombligo.

La clase comenzó a reír y Jenna salio echando humo. Tomo su mochila y al salir pego un portazo que retumbo por todo el pasillo.

Al mirar para atrás vio a varios alumnos asomarse de sus respectivas aulas viendo de donde provenía el estruendo, ella siguió caminando echando humo.

Subió la escalera y al pasar por el pasillo de las aulas de los talleres directo a la oficina del director vio por una ventana a Seth sentado en su banco junto a una chica.

Jenna resoplo y dijo en vos baja:

- madita escuela, maldita familia nueva, maldita vida. Cuándo pueda me voy y no vuelvo nunca más.

Seth giro la cabeza y mira directamente por la ventana del salón elevando un poco las cejas mientras las fruncía, con una mirada parecía preguntarle q le paso a Jenna. Ella no podía creer era como si el la hubiera escuchado.

Ella giro su cabeza y continúo caminando hacia la oficina sin mirar atrás y sin devolverle la mirada ni un gesto a Seth.

Toco la puerta de la dirección y no espero a la respuesta, directamente entro. El director al verla entrar así se enderezo en su asiento y cruzo las manos. Ella siguió su camino pego un pequeño portazo a la puerta y se sentó sin preguntar ni hablar. Miro directamente al director y hablo.

- El profesor de matemática me mando acá. ¿Por qué? Porque dice que no presto atención en clases y que no hago nada.

- ¿y es verdad Jenna? ¿Qué estabas haciendo para que te mande acá así? ¿Cuántas amonestaciones te puso?

- En parte si, estaba hablando pero no molestaba a nadie y me puso injustamente Tres amonestaciones.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono. EL director atenido mientras que Jenna miraba al piso con odio, estaba de piernas cruzadas y brazos cruzados. El director corto.

- Jenna vas a tener cinco amonestaciones. Eso solo te deja lugar a diez más. Recién empezas, pero algo así no podemos pasarlo por alto, es una clara falta de conducta y respeto por el profesor.

- Director mira, no puedo prestar atención en esa clase. No entiendo nada, no me gusta ni me interesa entender nada y me distraigo con la primer mosca que pase volando. Así no puedo.

- Pero vas a tener que poder. No puedo hacer nada más por vos. Cuando termine el día vas a tener que retirar por la oficina las sanciones y las tiene que firmar tus responsables.

Jenna bufo, se levanto y salio de la oficina sin decir una palabra.

Seth al mismo momento salio de su curso.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto el caminando junto a ella y tomándola de la mano.

- Nada, después te explico.- dijo y miro al suelo destilando enojo.

- ¡Clearwater y Robins yo mismo se separan!- Grito el director al ver la escenita mientras salio de su oficina con unos papeles en la mano.- Señorita ¿Se esta buscando su sexta amonestación?- al oír esto Jenna lo miro con odio y Seth agrando desmesuradamente los ojos.- Y usted Clearwater no se haga el sorprendido que por mas que respecto a conducta sea un alumno ejemplar tiene tantas faltas que nose si cambia su actitud por una similar a la de la señorita que pasaría.

Al oír Seth que se metía con Jenna lo miro con más odio.

- A mi no me compara con nadie.- dijo Jenna secamente.

- Usted tiene su Sexta amonestación, esta decidido.

Ella se dio vuelta y echando chispas camino por el pasillo hacia el patio, no la iban a dejar reingresar a la clase mientras que Seth camino y entro a su curso.

Jenna se tiro en el pasto a tomar sol apoyando su cabeza en su mochila y usándola de almohada, al cabo de quince minutos sonó el timbre pero no se pensaba levantar. Si alguien quería hablar con ella que la buscara.

De repente una sombrase interpuso entre el sol y ella. Abrió los ojos y una chica estaba frente a ella.

- No fue muy ubicado lo tuyo en la clase, además la mitad del colegio se dio cuenta de tu escenita.

-¿y a vos que mas te da?- Contesto Jenna fríamente- Me tapas el sol, correte.

- Te quiero hablar.- Contesto Melisa- tenemos que dejar algunos puntos en claro.

- ¿Sobre que tengo el placer de hablar con vos?- pregunto irónicamente. La chica se sentó al lado de ella.

- Sobre Aron, Jehová, Seth, Collin, Sobre tu actitud de niña rebelde, de tu soberbia y te tengo que dejar unos puntos en claro.- contesto desafiante.

- Wow, justo lo que buscaba una hueca en llamas.

- Vas a ver que con esta hueca y sus cosas no te metes.

- mmm… Me huele a pelea, continua…se esta poniendo interesante.

Melisa miro alrededor y negó con la cabeza. Ahora no, después en la salida te espero y vamos a hablar seriamente.

- Como gustes. Me da igual lo que me tengas que decir.

- A mi no y te voy avisando hoy es la elección de deporte anual. El Hokey es mío, soy la capitana y ni se te ocurra inscribirte ahí.

Jenna al oír esto no pudo resistirse.

- Genial, ya se en que deporte me voy a anotar. Vas a ver que este año dejas de ser capitana querida.

- Ni se te ocurra porque me voy a vengar.

- Me muero por verlo, ahora dejame tomar sol en paz y si tanto te interesa espérame a la salida.

Melisa bufo, se levantó y se fue.

Al instante otra sombra le bloqueo el sol.

- ¿Y ahora que?

- ¿Qué hacías con Melisa?- pregunto Aron.

Jenna se incorporo y lo miro fijamente.

**Bueno, tarde muchísimo en actualizar! Perdón! Estoy a mil! **

**Que puedo comentar de este capitulo.**

**¿Se acuerdan de el diario que había encontrado en su cuarto sin ninguna razón? bueno, se lo apropio Jenna así que… veremos que pasa! De quien era! De donde salio! **

**¿Cuál será la visión? Solo sabemos que termina muriendo D: asi que Seth va a hacer todo por evitarlo.**

**Grez y Susan la cagaron a pedos en resumen, pero levemente jaja lo q paso hoy incrementara su reto? Jaja seguro q si no? :p**

**Bueno 6 amonestaciones! Se parece a mi les comento jajaj ayer me pusieron 4 **

**Bajón! Hoy estuve suspendida asi que me inspire bastante jajaaj**

**Jenna se hizo amiga de Collin y van a ir a una fiesta todos juntos. Aclaro que es el cumpleaños de Kim asi q en realidad va a estar la manada, les cuento q los nombres q no conocen son de miembros de la manada nuevos ok? Los q aparecieron en amanecer y era personas NN jajaja (no name:P)**

**Q le dira Melisa? Aajaj nada bueno, pero Jenna no se queda atrás no? :s**

**Les comento que me parezco bastante a Jenna, no tan mala eh! Jajaja**

**Pero estoy reflejando en ella muchas cosas q me pasan, y cosas que pienso. **

**Bueno, espero q les gusta este capitulo largo y porfavor**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Son lo mas! Son todo! Lo que me alienta a seguir! Ais que porfavorr!**

**Comenten!**

**Opinen, cuentenme cosas de ustedes q les gusta y que no!**

**Si quieren q pase algo en especiel, si no les gusta algo, q cambiarian q agragarian o q sacarian! Pliss! **

**Jaja**

**Les gusta? Mmm.. Nose plis lo q seaa! **

**Buneo nos leemos seguro q el fin de semana este **

**Besos a todos! **

**Comenten y nos leemos :D**


	22. Chapter 22

-¿Qué hacías con Melisa?

Jenna se incorporo y lo miro fijamente.

- Nada, tu novia vino a hablarme un poco- contesto mirando hacia otro lado.- No me dijo que es lo que quiere ahora. Pregúntale vos.

- No me hace falta.- contesto haciéndose el distraído.- ¿Te sancionaron no?

Jenna asintió mirando al suelo.

- Mama y Papa van a estar enojados. Ya te estuvieron hablando hoy a la mañana, ayer estaban enojados. No furiosos, pero si enojados. ¿Porque te sancionaron?

- ¿Cuál de todas las sanciones queres que te cuente?

- ¿Cuál de todas?- pregunto escépticamente Aron.

- Me dieron 6- Contesto Jenna mirando al pasto donde estaba echada.

Escuchó como Aron respiraba y lo vio negar con la cabeza.

- Te metiste en un MUY buen problema.- Dijo enfatizando el "muy".

- Ya lo se, me van a matar, pero fueron injustos. No veo porque tanto control.

- ¿Será porque es un colegio de pueblo?- pregunto Aron en broma, pero Jenna se dio cuenta que era verdad. Cuando fue algún tiempo a colegios de las ciudades no le decían nada por algo como lo que hizo. Le dio vueltas a este pensamiento unos segundos.

- Tenes razón, es por eso. Acá es toda noticia, escándalo, novedad. ¡Es un pueblo! Eso pasa…- Dijo mientras comprendía todo. Aron la miro con cara extrañada.

- Era broma..- le anuncio.

- Pero entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma- lo miro y se rió.- esa es la clave. Perfil bajo. Va a ser difícil querido… ¿Hermanastro? – le dijo extrañada.

- Tu amigo, no hermanastro.- Aclaro el.

Se miraron y se sonrieron.

- Claro, mi amigo. ¿Me vas a ayudar para que no se enojen tanto tus padres?- Pregunto Jenna expectante.

- Si, pero nose si me van a escuchar mucho. Se van a enojar de verdad yo solo tuve una sola sanción en toda mi vida y fue por culpa de alguien mas y Trace es alumna ejemplar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Debo irme, las clases retoman pronto. – Comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella. Hasta que giro y la miro devuelta.- ¿Jenna?- pregunto curioso- Por cierto ¿Qué deporte o actividad vas a tomar?

Jenna ni lo tuvo que pensar.

- Hokey- contesto maliciosamente- y talvez algo mas si puedo. Nose que hay.

- Ah bueno, quería saber… ¿Sabes jugar?

- ¡Pues claro chico! No voy a ir a pasar papelones.- y rió.

El se fue y Jenna se queda tirada en el pasto. Recordó que Seth le había dicho q iba a ir a hablar con ella, pero no lo vio por el patio y justo sonó el timbre.

Se levanto y camino. Tenia una clase nueva, pintura.

Esa clase era la que mas le había gustado hasta ese momento de su nuevo instituto. La profesora era muy buena. Se llamaba Cecile, era una rubia alta de rulos enmarcados y súper simpática. Estuvieron viendo diferentes tácticas de dibujo y finalmente los dejos dibujar lo que quisieras teniendo en cuenta. Jenna dibujo un caballo corriendo por una colina.

Al lado suyo estaba una chica que dibujaba un paisaje. A Jenna le encanto la combinación de colores en el cielo, le daba mucha paz. La chica se dio cuenta que Jenna observaba su trabajo.

- No esta muy bueno ¿No- le pregunto mirándolo también.- Es muy clásico.

- A mi me encanta. Me gustan los colores del cielo, amo cuando esta así.- Contesto Jenna señalándolo.

- Si, a mi también. Justamente por eso lo dibuje.- Contesto la chica.- ah, por cierto soy Sara Vos sos….- dejo inconclusa la frase.

-Jenna, soy Jenna. Soy.. nueva por así decir.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Ah, vos sos la nueva de la que todos hablan. Que gusto es conocerte. Hablaban todos de vos, pero a mi el chisme no se me da mucho, es mas, me molesta así que no les preste atención. Al fin te conozco – Dijo sonriéndole, Jenna le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sara le caía bien a Jenna, es mas era la única chica que le caía bien. Charlaron un largo tiempo en la clase mientras dibujaban. A Sara le gustaba el rock y el pop, las películas de acción y era porrista o animadora en el colegio. Ella le propuso que se uniera a su grupo de animadoras y Jenna acepto.

Esa misma tarde eran las inscripciones así que ya estaba decidida.

En el almuerzo tampoco vio a Seth. No sabía porque no aparecía. Termino el almuerzo y Jenna solamente se dedico a caminar a su próxima clase.

Al terminar su ante última clase le informaron que debía ir a inscribirse en un deporte y por lo tanto saldrían más temprano.

Entro en el Gimnasio donde vio muchas mesas con un profesor en cada una y una planilla para llenar. Comenzó a leer lo que decían los carteles: Fútbol, Basquetball, Lacrosse, Tenis, Hokey, Atletismo, Danzas, Expresión corporal, Ballet, Voley, Handball, Ping- Pong, Lucha, Artes marciales y animación.

Se sorprendio por la variedad. Todo tenía su clase para hombre y para mujeres excepto la de Hokey que era solo para chicas y la de Lucha que era solo de chicos.

Camino directo la mesa de Hokey y se anoto justo debajo del nombre de Melisa.

- Que ganas de molestar que tenes- oyó una voz femenina atrás de ella. Al voltear la vio a La castaña de ojos miel.

- Si, me gusta molestar a la gente ¿Y que?- la desafió Jenna- aparte para que sepas se jugar perfectamente Hokey y hubieras querido o no que me anotara lo iba a hacer igual.

- Te dije que a mi no me molestaras.- contesto la castaña entornando los ojos.

- Yo simplemente me anote en esa lista. ¿Tanto miedo tenes de que te saque de tu puesto de capitana? – La desafió Jenna levantándole una ceja, era un gesto involuntario de Ella que hacia enojar a los demás.

- Como si te tuviera miedo a vos.- contesto mientras se daba vuelta, revoleaba el pelo y movía las caderas.

Jenna fue a la otra mesa donde estaba una entrenadora. Se acerco para firmar la lista y la detuvo esta.

- Señorita antes de firmar ¿usted sabe algo de acrobacias?- Jenna la miro con cara rara, la entrenadora negó con la cabeza como diciendo "que decepción"- Me refiero si sabes hacer la famosa medialuna, vertical, mortal, 360 y todas esas cosas.

- Ah si, seguro.- y se anoto en las clases. Hacia mucho que no hacia nada de eso, pero le salía.- claro que me sale.

Se marcho. Busco sus sanciones y salio del colegio no quería ver a nadie, pensó en ir a la playa, pero mejor iba a su cuarto a escuchar algo de música.

Camino por las calles hasta que sintió que alguien la seguía. No le dio miedo, le dio una sensación calida de seguridad. No sabia porque. Paro de caminar y volteo, mas allá de la calle por la que caminaba no había nadie. Eran casas separadas entre ellas y por supuesto bosque por los alrededores. Miro el bosque escrutando lentamente pero no vio nada que le llamara su atención, miro la calle a un lado y al otro silenciosamente. La imagen le recordó a la típica escena de película de terror donde la chica corre sola por una calle desierta y de repente sale el hombre lobo, vampiro, zombi , humano deforme o animal mutante y la ataca mientras que ella grita como una desaforada.

Se rió de su propio pensamiento.

- Es patético ¿No? – pregunto en voz alta y ahí rompió a reír nuevamente. Estaba hablando sola. – Si, estoy loca- contesto y se rió denuevo viendo que hacia lo mismo.- y sigo…. Y se callo y cuando se cayo oyó un ruido tras ella. Volteo y vio a Seth atrás de ella, primero se asusto pero al reconocerlo se alivio.

- Seth, que susto por dios.- dijo tocándose el pecho con la mano y respirando hondo.

- No te quería asustar. ¿Qué tal el día? No pude ir a hablarte, tuve un problema.- le contó mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Esta bien, no hay problema. De todos modos no habríamos podido hablar.- contesto haciendo una mueca- Se ve que hoy es un día que a la gente se le da por charlar – y suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Mal día aparte de las.. ¿Cuántas 6 sanciones? – pregunto Seth torciendo el gesto.

- Si, seis malditas sanciones. El mundo me quiere joder. Y si, mal día. Nada que no pueda controlar- le dijo restándole importancia.- pero molesta, la gente tiene ganas de molestarme eso es todo.

-¿Se puede saber que paso?- pregunto Seth demostrando interés.

- ¿Te interesa? ¿ De verdad queres saber?- pregunto Jenna sorprendida.

- Claro, todo lo que hagas me interesa.- contesto al instante.

Jenna lo miro a los ojos buscando si de verdad estaba interesado, y lo estaba. Ella veía como el la miraba, con los ojos expectantes, brillosos, llendo de ansiedad y ¿Adoración? Jenna no lo podía creer. Era extraño el reflejo de Seth. Si uno le veía pensaría que era un chico malo, con malas intenciones de esos que ves por la calle y pensas que te van a robar, también parecía ya mayor. Personalmente Jenna le daba alrededor de unos 24 años, pero tenia 18, era alto y musculoso, moreno y hermoso. Una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus comisuras al ver que ella lo escrutaba y en la cara de ella se asomo una pequeña sonrisa dulce.

Jenna extendió la mano y tomo la de el. Seth esbozó una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos que contrastaban con su piel morena. Ella dio vuelta la cara y miro al piso al sentir que se sonrojaba y le contesto.

- Es que después de que me pusieran las sanciones y nos vieran juntos en el pasillo como faltaba poco para el cambio de horario y aparte no podía volver a clase fui y me tire en el patio de la escuela a tomar sol y aprovechar ahora que están haciendo buenos días – comenzó a relatar y siguió.- y de repente cuando sonó la campana se acerco Melisa a decirme que me tenia que hablar- Jenna bufo- se hizo la mala y me quiso amenazar. Le calle la boca y después de eso se acerco Aron a preguntarme que habíamos estado haciendo juntas y obviamente no le conté nada – siguió Jenna mientras gesticulaba con las manos y movía la mano que tenia agarrando a la de Seth moviéndolas a las dos juntas.- después de eso me entere que tenia que inscribirme en una clase de deporte… y ahí es donde me había amenazado Melisa, así que como buena compañera que soy- y lo miro fingiendo una sonrisa angelical- fui y me anote en Hokey cuando ella me había amenazado me dijo algo así como " Si te anotas la vas a pasar mal"- dijo imitando la femenina voz de Melisa, Seth rió al ver la cara de Jenna y que se estaba divirtiendo mientras le contaba.- y bueno eso básicamente… ah, también me anote en animadoras porque conocí a una chica, Sara, que hace eso y la verdad me gusto mucho como es, me cayo muy bien.- dijo sonriendo pensativa.

- ¿Te amenazaron?- pregunto Seth entornando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

Jenna se encogió de hombros e hizo una seña con la mano restándole importancia.

- No me interesa, va a ver con quien se metió.

- ¿Qué pensas hacer?- pregunto Seth dudoso.

- Por ahora me voy a limitar a molestarla en todo lo que puedo, en absolutamente todo, mientras que ella siga igual de inaguantable si se calme… veré…- dijo dudando.- no, la voy a seguir molestando hasta la muerte definitivamente- y rió sola.

- No la molestes, no entres en su juego. No me gusta eso, nose… no me da buena espina te digo la verdad Jenna. Le dijo con preocupación.- solo te va a traer mas problemas y no te conviene.

Jenna pensó eso por unos segundos y el tenia razón, pero no se la iba a dar, rió haciéndose la despreocupada.

-No importa, ya paso y aparte todavía no hice nada – dijo restándole importancia.- No quiero volver a mi casa.- le dijo mirándole a los ojos en tono de propuesta.

- ¿A la playa?- Pregunto Seth entendiendo el tono de Jenna. Y al mismo tiempo mirando al cielo, se estaba nublando.

- Si, antes de que llueva. Fue un lindo día.- contesto al ver esa mirada.

Jenna estaba embelezada con Seth, sentía mariposas en la panza y se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo pero no le importo, era Seth. Co9menzo a sentir todo esto después de que se puso a pensar en el.

El le sonrió en respuesta y tiro de su mano para otra dirección contraria a la de la playa, debían rodear la cuadra y caminar un par mas.

- ¿A dónde vamos Seth?- Le pregunto mientras se dejaba llevar.

- A la playa. Tomaremos un atajo.- le dijo riendo por la cara de Jenna.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? No te vi en el colegio- pregunto Jenna mientras caminaban. Se estaban adentrando en el bosque.

El se puso nervioso y trato de evadir la pregunta.

- Anduve por ahí. Hoy Salí antes porque tuve que quedarme en el gimnasio del instituto y nos dejaron salir antes.- explico haciéndose el distraído.

- Ah, no sabia que te dejaban salir antes- dijo Jenna viendo como el evadía el asunto.- ¿Me estabas siguiendo?- soltó esto de sopetón y Seth se quedo pasmado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido.

- Si, lo que escuchaste. ¿M e estabas siguiendo?- pregunto Jenna mientras elevaba las cejas en interrogación.- Tu casa no esta por este camino y justamente lo tome porque no venia nadie por acá.

Seth siguió caminando mirando al piso y tardo en contestar, mientras esperaba pateo una piedra.

- Estamos llegando- anuncio Seth para cambiar de tema.

- ¿¡ Tan rápido! – dijo Jenna en voz alta.

- Si, en vez de bordear todo el bosque lo cruzamos.

Estaban llegando a la playa, Jenna se dio cuenta por como en el piso de madera y tierra del bosque iba apareciendo arena de un tono claro y piedritas para luego que se trasforme en toda arena y al levantar la vista ya estaban de frente al mar.

Caminaron tomados de las manos y se acercaron a unas piedras que sobresalían en la arena.

- No me contestaste ¿Me estabas siguiendo?- Le recordó Jenna con una mirada de reproche diciéndole que no se había olvidado.- No evadas la pregunta ahora.

Seth suspiro y se sentó en la roca gigante palmeándola al lado suyo invitándola a Jenna a sentarse. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó esperando respuesta.

- Si, te estaba siguiendo.- confeso Seth con un suspiro mientras miraba al mar, la tomaba de la mano y lanzaba una piedra con la otra, llego al mar.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Jenna en silencio. Le parecía fuera de lugar hablar en un tono más alto. El mar rugía tras de ellos y el cielo ya se había nublado por completo.

- Porque… porque…- suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras y lo dijo todo corrido.- No te vi en todo el día, te extrañaba y aparte me preocupa que te pase algo.

Jenna se quedo en silencio mirándolo fijo mientras el miraba al mar, repentinamente el giro la cara para estar frente a frente. Jenna vio como se había sonrojado bajo su piel morena y vio la espera, el miedo y la inseguridad en su cara, estaba esperando una respuesta.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y acerco su cara a la de el para juntar sus labios en un segundo, luego se separaron y le acaricio la mejilla. Seth cerro los ojos al sentirla tocar su rostro e inclino la cabeza mientras que ella amoldaba su mano a la forma de su rostro.

- Nadie me había dicho algo así nunca- confeso Jenna- Es mas, nadie se preocupo por mí casi nunca.

El abrió los ojos lentamente y la miro fijo con toda la fuerza y pasión que denotaba su mirar y tomo la mano que tenia Jenna en su cara y la acuno entre las de el, se giro sobre la roca para quedar frente a ella.

- Yo si, y ya te lo dije una vez pero nunca va a ser suficiente. Te amo.

- Yo también te amo, definitivamente.

Acercaron sus caras lentamente hasta apoyar sus labios y comenzaron a danzar juntos por mucho tiempo.

Se le paso el tiempo volando a Jenna, de un momento a otro comenzó a llover.

Pararon de besarse y separándose solo un poco los rostros Jenna miro hacia el cielo observando la lluvia y sintiéndola en su cara y pelo, mientras que Seth observaba hipnotizado como ella sonreía y lo bella que era bajo el agua.

Volvieron a mirarse y continuaron besándose, Seth la rodeo con sus brazos para que no tengo frío y sus cuerpos se amoldaron mientras que Jenna lo sostenía por la nuca y acariciaba el pelo y la cara.

Cunado Seth se había decidido a invitarla a salir para hacerlo oficial pero cuando se separaron y la miro ella hablo primero.

- Tengo que volver- dijo ella apenada, Seth sonrio al escuchar que no tenia ganas.

- Quedate conmigo- Contesto mientras besaba su cuello. Ella rio.

- Me haces cosquillas- Dijo mientras se retorcía un poco.- enserio Seth, no me tientes que no me tengo que meter en mas problemas ¿No es así?

- Me arrepiento de haber dicho eso, pero si. Es verdad yo mismo lo dije. Vamos, te llevo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba a Jenna a incorporarse.

Los ojos de ellos brillaban y se miraban fijamente.

Seth observo como el pelo, mojado por la lluvia, le caía en bucles perfectos alrededor de la cara, también como su pelo estaba mas blanca todavía por la fría lluvia y como su ropa estaba empapada, sus ojos parecían mas verdes que de costumbre, estaban flameando.

Ella observo como el corto pelo de Seth relucía a la luz del día, como las gotas de agua le caían por la cara y por su morena piel contrastando lo cristalino de la lluvia. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dicha.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron a caminar mientras sonreían, cada vez que se encontraban mirándose se reían.

En un momento Seth trato de agarrarla de la cintura pero Jenna se alejo, el se quedo confundido hasta que vio una sonrisa picara en la cara de ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando. Volvió a tratar de agarrarla y ella volvió a escapar. Rieron juntos y Jenna se puso a correr bajo la lluvia, al principio en plan de escapar de el y el le siguió el juego, pero luego descubrió que le gustaba mas la sensación de la lluvia y el viento frío en la cara que el de correr y escapar delo que en realidad no tenia ganas de escapar así que al alcanzarla Seth la abrazo por detrás y ella estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y abrazo su cuello mientras estaba del revés y levanto la cara hacia el cielo sintiendo nuevamente la lluvia fría caer contra ella, pero el cuerpo caliente de Seth en su espalda.

- Definitivamente no me quiero ir.- concluyo Jenna.

- Ahora soy yo el adulto responsable- dijo Bromeando Seth- Debo devolverte a tu casa o nos van a matar.

Al escuchar esto Jenna se envaró, saco su celular y miro la hora. Hacia tres horas debía haber llegado. Como si fuera magia en ese momento comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla decía que era Geovan.

Jenna respiro hondo, miró a Seth, este frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza. Ella atendió mientras que lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban.

- Hola.- dijo extrañada. Parecía tan lejano cuando salio con Geovan.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estas?- pregunto Geovan preocupado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

- Si, que los padres de Aron te están buscando y están furiosos porque no estas en su casa. Según ellos tenias que haber llegado hace tiempo. Aron salio a buscarte con el auto y según Susan y Grez cada vez que te llamaron le dio la casilla de mensajes y cortaron. Te recomiendo que vuelvas ya mismo.

- Estoy llendo para allá. ¿Tanto drama?- pregunto ella bufando.

- Están mas que enojados porque se ve que alguien le contó de las sanciones y ahora peor que no estas en la casa.- Explico Geovan.

- Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron? – pregunto extrañada.

Geovan rió.

- Es un pueblo mi amor, acá el chisme vuela. Aparte sos la novedad. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Con quien estas?

- Con nadie, no importa. Estoy volviendo- contesto mientras miraba de reojo a Set que estaba concentrado mirando el piso.

- Apurate y prepárate para un largo reto.

Jenna suspiro.

- Adiós Geovan.

- después tenemos que hablar- contesto y corto.

Se apuraron en llegar a la casa. No hablaron en el camino de vuelta, Seth la tomo por la cintura y caminaron juntos. Estaban ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Al estar en una cuadra se despidieron con un suave beso y un te quiero de ambas partes.

Jenna camino hacia su casa, subió los escalones y antes de abrir la puerta respiro hondo. Se preparo para la pelea. Abrió la puerta lentamente y al entrar vio a Susan y a Graz sentados en los sillones esperándola con malas caras.

Al verla como estaba Susan abrió los ojos ampliamente.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estas toda mojada? Tenias que haber llegado hace tres horas. ¿Como es eso de que te sancionaron?

Jenna respiro, no se había dado cuenta que estaba hecha un desastre. Comenzó la discusión.

**Puf! Bueno lo termine!**

**Hace 5 días! ¿Entienden? Cinco días que trato de terminarlo y no puedo! **

**Por eso les pido perdón **

**porque tarde mínimo 2 semanas en actualizar, me quiero matar, pero estoy con mis 15 y llenade pruebas en el colegio, encima estoy con problemas medicas así que voy de medico en medico y no tengo tiempo nunca y los fines de semana sorprendentemente últimamente estoy saturada de cosas así q no tengo tiempo nunca: s **

**porque talvez esta todo muy cortado. Exuse muaa (mi frances es asqueroso) pero como les dije tarde 5 dias en escribirlo y aveces no me acordaba que pasaba.**

**La historia empezo de una forma pero chiquis todavía no paso tanto lo interesante o lo raro o dramatico… asi que, bueno tengo muchas cosas en la mente pero tampoco lo quiero hacer taaaaan llargo el fic o si? jajaj nose la cosa es que como estoy al dia con todo a veces no puedo actualizar :s**

**Eso es la mayoria q me preocupa después haber del capitulo que puedo decir…,**

**La piba se metio en alto quilombo jajaaj pero buneo, ella es as forma parte de ella.¿Que le diran Susan y Grez?**

**La van a matar seguro**

**¿_Que le tendra q decir geovan? ¿Qué pasara con Aron y Melisa?**

**¿Y con Seth? **

**Super tiernissss jajajaj**

**Me lo imagine todo, así que bueno espero que les guste y comenten, djeen opiniones y consejosssss! **

**Las amoo **


	23. Chapter 23

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estas toda mojada? Tenias que haber llegado hace tres horas. ¿Como es eso de que te sancionaron?

Jenna respiro, no se había dado cuenta que estaba hecha un desastre. Comenzó la discusión

-Caminando por ahí - trato de evadir la pregunta.- ya se que llegue tarde, pero necesitaba algo de aire.

- No podes desaparecer así sin más. ¡Tenes que avisar! – Susan le hablo en un tono alto enojada. Jenna arqueo una ceja. No entendía porque se preocupaban por ella. Seguro vendría el castigo después de esto pero siempre era así.- Hace tres horas que te esperamos. ¿Y si te pasaba algo? No te creas que es tan seguro este pueblo.

- La próxima vez les aviso. No pasa nada, estoy segura.- Dijo Jenna bufando y caminando hacia las escaleras.

- Te quedas ahí y vas a escuchar hasta el final- Dijo Grez con tono autoritario.- Primero, nos tenes que avisar donde estas por seguridad y porque tenemos que saber donde estas. Si llegan de servicios sociales y ven que no sabemos nada de vos te van a llevar. Segundo, sola no estuviste ¿Te pensas que somos tontos? Una adolescente no va a estar sola, tres horas caminando o en un lugar, sin escuchar música o con amigos. Estabas con alguien, no te pido que me digas con quien ni que estabas haciendo, solo avisame donde estas. Tercero, ¿Te sancionaron? ¿Seis sanciones? ¿Me queres explicar que hiciste?- le pregunto enojado mientras cruzaba sus brazos dándole un aspecto duro.

- No se si tontos, pero se equivocan, estuve sola caminando.- contesto Jenna con soberbia, después miro a Susan y resoplo mientras comenzaba a hablar. – Según ese profesor moleste en clase y ahí gane un par de sanciones, después cuando me mando a la dirección le conteste y me puso otra y finalmente la ultima me la puso el director por rondar en los pasillos.

- ¿Te parece que esa es la manera de comportarse? – dijo meneando la cabeza Grez – Me parece que te falta un poco de educación a vos. No le podes contestar a un profesor ¿Si? eso desde ya, después no podes molesta en clases ¿Con quien te sentas?

- Con un amigo, ¿a ustedes que les importa?- contesto enojada, ella no creía eso. Si te molestan vos tenes que contestar, nunca te quedes en el molde, siempre defenderse. Eso le enseño la vida.

- Nos importa mucho y no tenes derechos de contestar. Somos tus padres ahora. Nos tenes que respetar- Le dijo Grez alzando la vos, Susan se levanto y se paro junto a el.

- Seguro, son mis padres y todo…- contesto sarcásticamente y agrego ácidamente mirándolos fijamente con todo el poder de su mirada.- Mis padres están muertos, murieron a mis 5 años de edad y desde ahí yo ya no tengo mas familia así que no me vengan con el cuento familiar porque no me lo van a hacer creer.- dijo mientras alzaba su ceja desafiante y hacia un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza.

- Te vas a tu cuarto y mañana vas a ver lo que es poner autoridad.- dijo Grez señalando hacia arriba con el dedo.

- Claro, ya voy a ver. – Contesto Jenna elevando los hombros en señal de que no le importaba.

Grez y Susan le habían arruinado toda la felicidad que tenia. Los enfrento, no le gustaba para nada eso de ser una familia feliz, tenia que salir de esa casa. No le gustaba estar encerrada ahí. Si bien tenía todo había algo que no le gustaba, eran demasiados unidos, no le dejaban su espacio.

Se encerró en su habitación y puso música de su Ipod sonaba Green Day- Give me Novocaine.

Take away the sensation inside  
bitter sweet migraine in my head its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
i can't take this feeling anymore

Sentía que quería salir, estar sola pero al mismo tiempo no quería eso. Denuevo no. Estar sola en la vida nunca le gusto, siempre anhelo tener una familia, pero no cualquier familia. Tenia que ser perfecta para ella. Los Robins eran muy buenos, pero eran demasiado unidos, eso le molestaba. Ella quería su espacio, que no se metieran en sus cosas, poder salir con quien quiera cuando quiera y como quiera, no quería control, no quería tener limites pero al mismo tiempo los quería, quería importarle a alguien.

Se sintió confundida y le provoco una horrible sensación de malestar en el pecho y una preocupación en su cabeza.

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
the sensations overwhelming,  
give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright  
tell me that i won't feel a thing  
so give me novacaine

Necesitaba algo que la calmara. No quería una familia tan unida, tampoco quería que su vida sea como sierre quiso, no entendía nada en el colegio. Eran todos estrictos, con reglas. Nadie disfrutaba. Se le vino a la mente Melisa amenazándole, esa chica la irritaba ¿Por qué era así de mala? ¿Por qué Jenna ella misma era mala? Y ahí se dio cuenta de que ella, Jenna, no era mala sino que era orgullosa y ni iba a dejar que la molesten con nada.

A Jenna le entraron unas ganas increíbles de salir a caminar sola por ahí, Sin Seth esta vez pues se distraería fácil, sin nadie. Agarro su Ipod y se lo metió en el bolsillo, todavía podía llegar a la playa a ver el atardecer.

Out of body and out of mind  
kiss the demons out of my dreams  
i get the funny feeling, that's alright  
jimmy says it's better than here,  
i'll tell you why

Jenna bajo las escaleras mientras se cerraba la chaqueta. Tomo las llaves de el aparador donde las dejaban y se dirigió a la puerta gritando: - Me voy a caminar, no me sigan voy a volver después del atardecer.

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
the sensations overwhelming,  
give me a kiss long goodnight and everything will be alright,  
tell me that i won't feel a thing,  
so give me novacaine

Camino por las calles frías de noche rumbo a la playa al llegar el cielo gris estaba oscuro, mas que de costumbre. Debía ser por la lluvia de la tarde. AL llegar a la playa entro caminando en la arena y en el otro extremo vio a un grupo de chicos jugando a la pelota con algunas chicas sentadas mirándolos. Ella se dirigió a la pierda donde estuvo sentada anteriormente con Seth y sonrió al ver el mismo panorama y recordarlo. Estaba sentada con las rodillas flexionadas al frente y con los codos sobre ellas, comenzó a agarrar piedras de colores del piso entre la arena. Verdes, Azules, Violetas, Rosas y encontró una roja distinta a todas. No tenía brillo, era plana, chiquita y filosa. La estuvo examinando dándola vuelta en sus manos llenas de tierra. Y Comprendió que ella se sentía una piedra, esta piedra. Si, por más tonto que suene. Ella se sentía muy dura por fuera, podía lastimar a quien sea, se sentía chiquita y aplastada por todas las cosas en su vida. Sentía que no la dejaban ser, que no podía ser libre, hacer lo que quisiera y que no podía con su propia vida, pero tampoco quería que alguien la fuera a ayudar. Se sentía perdida y era una gran piedra al principio, pero en el paso del tiempo termino estando aplanada, sin brillo y chiquita.

Oh novacaine  
Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
the sensations overwhelming  
give me a kiss long goodnight and everything will be alright,  
tell me jimmy i won't feel a thing,  
so give me novacaine

Suspiro y giro una vez mas la piedra roja, miro a la arena y la dejo caer mientras la observaba y miraba como se diferenciaba de el resto.

- ¿Pensando? – Escucho una voz masculina atrás de ella. Volteo y vio a Geovan parado ahí.

- Si, algo así - dijo mientras suspiraba y volteaba a ver el mar nuevamente.

- ¿Puedo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella y se paraba junto a la piedra. Jenna respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Algo te preocupa, algo te molesta, contame- dijo Geovan ¿Era tan evidente que estaba molesta? Al ver que Jenna no hablaba Geovan agrego- Podes confiar en mí, no le pienso contar nada a nadie. Sea lo que sea.

Jenna suspiro y comenzó a relatarle lo que había pasado incluso que estaba con Seth Clearwater, pero no que hacían.

- ¿Estabas con Clearwater?- pregunto tratando de reprimir una emoción- ¿Qué hacían juntos?

Jenna sintió que no debía decir nada de el, así que lo distrajo.

- Nada, nos encontramos por el camino y se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, le dije que iba a la playa y lo invite a acompañarme. Estuvimos hablando sentados acá justamente.

- En la escuela corren rumores de que ustedes salen ¿Es verdad?- Pregunto cautelosamente.

- No se si en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero Seth es un buen chico.- Jenna se encogió de Hombros restándole importancia.

Estaba dejando caer los muros para hablar con Geovan, le contó de sus inquietudes y de sus incomodidades en su nueva vida. Lo que le molestaba y lo que deseaba.

- Viéndolo desde tu punto no es nada fácil. La verdad te aconsejaría, pero nose que decirte- le confeso pateando unas piedras. – yo en tu lugar me tranquilizaría, respetar las reglas de este lugar seria bueno por un tiempo para acomodarte. Después de que pase todo el chisme y te acostumbres un poco creo que podrías comenzar a buscar tus situaciones de comodidad y poner tus reglas.

Jenna lo pensó unos segundos.

- Me diste un muy buen consejo, gracias.- le dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía en pie para irse. – me tengo que ir.

- Te llevo hasta tu casa, tengo el auto- dijo mientras miraba hacia donde estaban sus amigos y los saludaba con la mano.

Se subieron y estuvieron en silencio todo el viaje, pero no era incomodo. Jenna estaba pensativa y agradeció que Geovan respetara su espacio. Llegaron y aparcaron frente a la casa.

- Gracias por traerme y gracias por escucharme.- dijo vergonzosamente.

- No hay problema. Sabe que para lo que necesites estoy y si tenes algún problema también no dudes en llamarme.- Le contesto mientras que Geovan ponía en funcionamiento toda la fuerza de su mirada Azul profunda. Ella miro hacia la casa para no quedar hechizada.

- Gracias denuevo por todo, hasta mañana.- Le dijo y le beso la mejilla dejándole en claro que no buscaba nada más.

Se bajo y camino, estuvo pensando en lo que había pasado en el día.

Ella amaba a Seth definitivamente pero… ¿Era de esos amores que matan? ¿Esos por los cuales una moriría en un instante? Ella sentía definitivamente la conexión con Seth, pero también con Geovan, pero ¿Lo amaba a Geovan como algo más? Era muy lindo el, pero no lo veía como a Seth, Seth tenia algo mas, algo especial aunque al mismo tiempo Geovan tenia algo que Seth no y no sabia que.

Suspiro y se fue a dormir sin cenar. Mañana seria un dia agitado.

**Perdon por la GRAAAAAAAN tardanza!**

**Ls juro q no tengo tiempo ni para dormir! **

**Estoy coriendo de aca para alla con mis 15 tdos los dias y encima esta semana quise escribir y no podia porque tengo un horrible bloqueo mental porque ando MUY nerviosa asique perdonen!**

**Esta cancion es Give me Novocaine de Green Day **

**Es una cancion hermosa, el ritmo, la letra y talvez alguien se siente identificado. En realidad habla de drogarse en el sentido estricto de la palabra jajaja pero si leen la letra tiene un doble sentido muuuuuuy metaforico y ami me encanta.**

**Tambien elegi esta cancion porque aca el 22/10 toco Green _Day en Argentina (ayer) y yo estuve ahí **

**Uno de los meores recitales de mi vida! **

**No se imaginan lo que fue y cunado canto esta canion llore mares asi que. Espeor q les guste mi capitulo, es muy corto pero coo les dije tengo un bloqueo mental importante y si a esto le sumamos que me estoy por llevar 5 materias a marzo… bueno estamos hechos jajajaj**

**Deseenme suertye y nos e preocupen xq pienso seguir escribiendo y terminarlo el fic sea como sea! **

**Dejenme su eview plis! Q son lo q me alienta a seguir, es una felicidad anorme! **

**Besos a todas y GIVE ME NOVOCAINE \m/**


	24. Chapter 24

- Te odio Seth ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomaste?- Le grito Jenna en la cara a Seth mientras volteaba y caminaba por la playa hacia el bosque.- Ahora voy a tener problemas y por tu culpa. No te quiero ver más.

La cara de Seth era una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y Shock

- Pero si es la verdad, Jenna Espera, no me hagas esto.- Le grito mientras la veía alejarse

- ¿Qué no te haga que?- pregunto enojada mientras volteaba, revoleando su pelo y mirándolo con una mirada que destilaba odio.- ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijiste? Soy yo la que tendría que decir "No me hagas esto"

Volteo y siguió caminando con furia en cada paso.

- Te llevo a tu casa.- Le anuncio Seth mientras se le acercaba por atrás. Ella volteo y elevando un dedo autoritariamente lo miro fijamente y dijo las palabras mas duras que escucho Seth en toda su vida:

- Ni te me acerques Clearwater – Diciendo su nombre apellido como si fuera un insulto- Veo que es verdad todo lo que me dijeron sobre vos. No te quiero ver más, nunca más. No te me acerques y deja de molestarme.

- ¿Por qué no me queres ver más?- pregunto mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

- ¿Te parece poco lo que me acabas de decir? – Le dijo con mirada acusante.- Tengo que volver a mi casa, donde me espera la pelea de mi vida y créeme, no voy a seguir haciendo cosas como la de hoy por vos, porque nunca mas te voy a prestar atención. No molestes más y no insistas. Y ni se te ocurra llevarme a mi casa, puedo volver perfectamente sola.

**PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP**

No entraba casi luz por la ventana de la habitación, el despertador sonaba y ese sueño a Jenna ya le amargo el día. Tomo el despertador y lo arrojo salvajemente hacia la pared frente a su cama rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

- Malditos despertadores de plástico económicos.- Dijo mientras se levantaba, al ver fuera de su ventana no había casi luz. Camino hacia los pedazos rotos del despertador y la pequeña lámina de cartón con agujas de plástico dictaba que eran las 6 de la mañana.

Tenía dos horas de más para ella.

Salio y fue directo a la ducha, todos dormían.

Cuando terminó, se vistió con un Jean azul claro, un buzo gris y unas zapatillas rojas.

Bajo y al ver que la casa estaba a oscuras volvió a fijarse la hora, eran las 6:50

No quería ver a nadie de la familia así que decidió irse rápido a el colegio.

Abrió la heladera y saco un cartón de jugo de los que se llevaba Trace de desayuno acompañado con un paquete de Muffins de la alacena y los dejo sobre la mesa.

Tomo papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir:

_Me desperté temprano, no podía dormir. _

_Ya desayune y me fui al colegio._

_Si no me creen después pregúntele a Aron si estuvo o no ahí…_

_Jenna_

_PD: Me lleve parte del desayuno de Trace._

Y salio hacia fuera.

Elevo la cabeza al cielo mientras bajaba los escalones del porche. El cielo estaba de un gris oscuro que daba miedo, parecía que en cualquier momento iban a caer baldes de agua. Se venia una tormenta.

- Ojala que me parta un rayo hoy.- dijo en voz alto mientras caminaba bordeando el bosque del costado de la calle, al pasar por ahí y decir esto oyó un quejido de dentro de el.

Al principio giro la cabeza por reflejo para ver de donde provenía ese sonido, al ver a su costado bosque primero se quedo petrificada por un segundo mirando fijamente a un punto verde entre las hojas donde le parecía ver una sombra negra, al percibir una especia de brillo en esa sombra negra enseguida recordó su pesadilla y se le acelero la respiración, giro y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el colegio.

Llego a las 7:10 al establecimiento, donde decidió echarse en las escaleras de atrás acostada sobre los escalones para ver el cielo.

Comenzó a pensar en su sueño ¿Por qué ella odiaba a Seth? Era un odio que destilaba de ella, pero ella lo quería. Ahora no sabia como iba a reaccionar cunado lo vea. Ahora ella sentía unos nervios seguidos de una molestia al pensar en el. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios.

Siempre le había pasado que soñaba cosas y después… pasaba algo parecido. No exactamente, pero algo que se relacionaba.

Un ejemplo era cuando estaba por venir a La Push. Esa noche anterior a que la fueran a visitar había soñado con que entraba a su casa y dejaba sus llaves sobre una mesa y al otro día apareció una familia a adoptarla.

Eso era por el mismo motivo que le dio tanto miedo su sueño de la figura negra con ojos rojos. Parecía muy real. Sueños reales como esos eran los que después pasaba algo que se cumplía.

Luego de Seth pensó en Geovan y en la charla que tuvieron ellos ayer.

¿Realmente Jenna podía confiar en el? Hasta el momento el y Seth eran los únicos que se habían mostrado cercanos a Jenna a pesar de que Seth le gustaba y Geovan…Eran un lío con Geovan.

Sentimientos contradictorios.

Jenna no entendía nada. No podía ser así.

Talvez si se calmaba un poco… y hacia caso a lo que le dijo Geovan, adaptarse, no molestar y después hacer lo que quiera.

Era dejar de ser quien era ella, pero no veía otra opción.

Suspiro profundamente mientras seguía mirando el cielo casi negro.

- ¿Hay problemas, sueño, aburrimiento o que?- escucho una voz conocida desde al lado de las escaleras. Jenna permanecía acostada en los escalones de la escalera trasera, mirando el cielo. Levanto su nuca, elevando el mentón hacia arriba y mirando con sus ojos al revés. Era Sara, la chica que estaba en clase de arte con ella. – Es que generalmente no hay muchos estudiantes que lleguen temprano a la escuela y menos 15 minutos antes de que abran las puertas.

- Soy única, extraña e irrepetible. ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?- dijo mientras volvía a mirar al cielo- No hay muchos adolescentes como yo, créeme. La mayoría están perdidos.

- Upa ¿Por qué esa reflexión?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Ah Sara…- dijo mientras suspiraba con cansancio- Mi vida es terrible, nunca para.

- Tenemos 15 minutos para que me resumas tu vida- contesto amistosamente.

- ¿Queres escucharla? Va a llevar mas que 15 minutos- dijo desafiante con la mirada.

- Quiero hacer amigas nuevas, me parece que una amiga MUJER- dijo enfatizando esta palabra- no te vendría mal, tenemos que matar 15 minutos ahora 13 y realmente me interesa.

- Bien…-comenzó Jenna pensando por donde empezar - Nací en una familia de cuatro integrantes y muy feliz hasta que cumplí los 5 años y decidieron mis padres ir a unas vacaciones familiares, donde en un accidente murieron ambos y mi hermano, según tengo entendido. Desde ahí como no tenia familiares directos me pase mi vida de… Hogar en hogar y orfanato en orfanato hasta que cuando entre a mi adolescencia me desboque y comencé a hacer cualquier cosa. – dijo mientras la miraba fijamente para ver su reacción. Ni se inmuto- Tome alcohol, algo de drogas, pero probé, no consumí, salía todas las noches, me despertaba en cualquier lugar, entraba a discotecas, bares, pubs, fiestas, tenia amigos que no eran tan amigos, eso lo descubrí luego y bueno… así era mi vida, hasta que en un robo de autos con mis "Amigos"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire.- ellos salieron corriendo y a mi me atraparon. Fui a un juzgado que dicto tenerme en un reformatorio por aproximadamente seis meses un poco mas o menos, donde después de ahí, Salí a otro juzgado que dicto que volviera a un orfanato para adolescentes hasta los 18 años donde me iban a dejar a mi suerte, pero mágicamente- dijo haciendo un gesto de explosión con las manos- aparecieron los Robins y me trajeron a este diminuto pueblo donde lo mas divertido que hice hasta ahora fue ir a la playa a ver el mar y… lo admito me anduve besuqueando con Seth Clearwater, pero antes también con Geovan y antes de eso trate de tener algo mas con mi hermanastro y de paso me pelee con su novia que al parecer me tiene un odio eterno y nose porque, a todo esto tengo que acostumbrarme a este ritmo de vida donde no se hace nada nunca y parte me quieren controlar, algo que nadie pudo ni va a poder. Eso es todo.

- Tenias razón que no ibas a terminar en 10 minutos, abren las puertas en 2 minutos. Después del colegio ¿queres venir a mi casa?- pregunto mirando su reloj.- Así me contas TODO eso que es súper impactante y yo te cuento muchas cosas de acá. ¿Qué te parece?- le ofreció con una sonrisa.

Jenna se incorporo y le sonrió.

- Claro, me encantaría.- y ahí se abrieron las puertas. Se levantaron y entraron mientras iban hablando de música, películas y libros.

Se empezó a llenar el colegio y cada una fue a su primera clase.

Jenna entro a una clase nueva. Era psicología, donde mágicamente estaba Collin.

Camino hacia el y cuando se iba a sentar a su lado.

- Nono, esta ocupado.- Jenna lo miro con una mirada asesina.

- No veo a nadie mas por aquí.- contesto fríamente con un tono bromista.

- El aire es muy importante para mi- Dijo Collin mientras acomodaba su mochila en el asintió continuo.

Jenna elevo una ceja acusatoria.

- Esta bien, no me mires así que me derrito- dijo en broma- Hoy viene Brady, mi amigo que estuvo faltando un par de clases. Sentate ahí en frente nuestro. Se siento una chica llamada Violeta. – Jenna resoplo y se sentó. Comenzó a arreglarse el cabello acomodando sus hermosos bucles castaño oscuro y alisando su buzo cuando escucho una voz fuerte de un hombre al lado suyo:

- ¿Cómo andas hermano? – Preguntaba este mientras escuchaba unas palmadas en la espalda, entorno disimuladamente los ojos entre su pelo y vio a la persona donde provenía esa vos. – Hace mucho que no te veía.

Era alto, bastante alto de mas o menos 1.80 Jenna no podía creer porque eran todos tan altos ahí. De piel morena con ojos negros y pelo rizado corto.

- Todo bien Brady, Ella es Jenna, la chica de la que te hable.- dijo mientras la señalaba con la mano.

Ella volteo en su asiento mientras permanecía con sus piernas cruzadas y lo miro de frente, sonriéndole.

- Hola soy Jenna- Le dijo mientras veía esa gran sonrisa ser devuelta.

- Brady- Contesto el mientras chocaban las manos jugando – Veo que sos la ocupante de mi lugar ¿No es así?

- Si, presente.- Contesto.

- Te cuento que ella por lo menos no se queja tanto como vos y la verdad es que tampoco molesta tanto, así que considere seriamente en cambiarte, pero por respeto no te desaloje porque por protocolo legalmente antes es necesario un aviso de desalojo.- Brady lo miro con cara rara. Jenna por su parte esbozo una mueca de no entender nada.

- Tranquila, siempre se quiere hacer el inteligente, pero sabe que no me supera- le anuncio Brady.

- Ya vas a ver. Hoy entregan las notas de matemáticas. Te quiero ver ahí.

- ¿! Que ¡? ¿¡¿Hoy las entregan? – Dijo Jenna elevando la voz provocando que otros estudiantes se voltearan a ver que pasaba.

- Tranquila. Si, hoy. – dijo Brady extrañado.

- ¡Estoy muerta!- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza- Dios! Que me pise un tren.

- Lamento comunicarte que no hay trenes en La Push- Jenna lo miro con mirada asesina a Collin.

- En todo caso tenes acantilados para tirarte, pero para eso espéranos a nosotros que te ayudamos.- dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Disculpame? ¿Qué ustedes me ayuden? – Dijo extrañada e irritada por el chiste.

- Si, ¿No sabias? Acá hacemos salto de acantilado.- Jenna se enderezo en su asiento y se le encendieron chispas en los ojos mientras una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba por su boca.

- Eso si me gusta.

- Todavía no. Hay mal tiempo- anuncio Collin viendo su intención.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Ya veremos…- contesto y volteo hacia el frente cuando ingreso el profesor.

Tras de el entro una chica vestido con pantalones ajustados negros, una remera negra de Nirvana y unas zapatillas rojas como las de Jenna. Tenia un mechón Violeta en el pelo del lado izquierdo.

- Violeta sentate por favor- Le pidió el Profesor tranquilamente. Parecía una persona muy pacifica.

Violeta camino hasta el banco donde estaba Jenna y la miro fijamente con una mirada penetrante antes de sentarse.

Jenna sonrió al ver su remera, era una de las bandas que le encantaba oír.

Cuando termino la clase tuvieron 10 minutos antes de que sonara el timbre para hablar.

- Hola soy Jenna – se presento mientras se ponía de frente para verla mejor.

- Violeta- dijo mientras le sonreía esforzándose, no era muy sociable.

Collin y Brady estaban atrás de ellas escuchando la corta conversación. Jenna noto esto cuando los miro de reojo y le dio gracia. Se sonrió.

- ¿Te gusta Nirvana?- Le pregunto haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la remera.

- Si, me gustan un par de canciones, pero la verdad es que compre esta remera porque estaba en rebaja. – admitió mientras hacia una mueca. Jenna rió.

- Yo también hago lo mismo, no me aguanta las rebajas, es más. La mitad de mi guardarropa son remeras de bandas. Son demasiado cómodas y quedan bien siempre.

Violeta rió.

- Es la primera vez que te veo por acá, veo que los rumores no son tan verdaderos.- dijo mientras guardaba en su mochila el cuaderno.

- ¿Qué rumores?- Pregunto interesada.

Jenna noto como Collin y Brady se inclinaban sobre el banco para escuchar.

- Bueno…- dijo mientras miraba pensativa al techo.- son muchos pero en general decían que no sos muy sociable, que no respetas a la gente y escuche a varios chicos por ahí diciendo que eras linda.- le aclaro mientras se encogió de hombros.

- Las primeras dos no son ciertas al parecer, me caíste muy bien y la segunda, bueno si, hay que admitirlo sos la típica chica modelo.

Jenna rió.

- Gracias por el cumplido, no creo que sea tan así.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me caes bien.- dijo la chica del mechón violeta mientras se levantaba cuando sonaba el timbre.

- Nos vemos por ahí- Contesto.

Y comenzaron a salir.

Jenna sintió una mano en la espalda, se dio vuelta y era Collin que se ubico a un lado de ella. Brady se paro del otro lado de ella.

Al observar se dio cuenta que mientras iban caminando los estudiantes abrían paso y murmuraban cosas entre ellos.

Miro extrañada a Brady.

- Somos como una especie de guardaespaldas ¿No? – Bromeo Brady.

- Si ¿Por qué nos miran así?- Pregunto extrañada.

- Siempre nos miran así ¿No te pensas que resaltamos un poquito entre los demás?- Contesto Brady riendo por la pregunta.

Jenna se sintió estupida.

Si, era verdad. Como no mirarlos así si eran gigantes de dos metros más o menos con una musculatura desarrollada, esa piel morena y esos ojos oscuros que contrastaban con sus dientes blancos. Aparte iban vestidos siempre con poca ropa, es decir hoy estaba fresco, 15 grados y ellos andaban con una musculosa y una bermuda con zapatillas.

- Por primera vez desde que nos conocemos me siento estupida- Brady rió por el comentario.

- Y bueno, es así, hay que acostumbrarse al chisme.- Contesto Collin mientras Jenna levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara – Le chistes bien a Violeta, esto es increíble. Solo vos pudiste lograr sacarle mas de cinco palabras seguidas.- Le contó haciéndose el sorprendido.

- No creo…. Bah, nose. Es muy… introvertida- Contesto buscando el adjetivo.

- Me parece que le gustas- dijo Brady mientras le propinaba un codazo amistoso que la empujo directo encima de Collin, quien la atajo en el aire antes de que cayera al piso.

- Si que tenes fuerza- dijo Jenna mientras se ponía de pie y se frotaba el brazo donde la había golpeado mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.- No creo que yo le guste, es una mujer.

Collin y Brady se rieron al unísono.

- Ese es el punto – Contesto Brady

- ¿No te distes cuenta? Vamos Jenny, pensé que eras mas suspicaz- Dijo Collin fingiendo decepción

Ella frunció el ceño pensativa.

- No lo había visto así, ahora que me doy cuenta puede ser.- dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza y aguantaba una risa provocándole una risita.

- Epa, no le disgusto.- dijo Brady escandaloso.

- Seth se va a tener que preocupar por competencia del otro lado me parece- Dijo Collin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ambos se ganaron un golpe en el brazo, pero Lo único que logro Jenna es provocarse dolor en las manos. Mientras se las frotaba les dijo:

- Son de piedra ustedes dos. Ya van a ver. ¿Qué tiene que ver Seth en todo esto?- pregunto enojada.

- ¿No están saliendo juntos? El nos cuenta todo, sabemos más de lo que pensas.- Contesto Collin mientras le echaba una mirada a Brady donde se decían algo que Jenna no comprendió.

- No, pero…- Jenna se puso colorada una mezcla de vergüenza con enojo ¿Qué se metían ellos? Ellos no sabían lo que pensaba, no sabían su sueño y no sabían que no entendía porque por un sueño estaba despertando odio en ella. Del amor al odio hay un solo paso y… ¿si le estaba pasando eso?- Aj! No importa.

Ambos chicos fruncieron el entrecejo y se miraron confundidos.

Sonó el timbre.

Jenna se despidió:

- Llego tarde, nos vemos después.- y cuando comenzó a caminar vio a Collin decir algo que no llego a escuchar. Ella comenzó a caminar rápidamente alejándose de ellos y terminó corriendo como loca.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba odiando a Seth? ¿Por qué la gente le molestaba? Odiaba ese sentimiento de incertidumbre, de no saber lo que quiere, que la gente la moleste y no poder hacer nada con eso.

En esta ocasión le molesto que ellos supieran sobre ella y Seth. Si, lo quería y le parecía que lo amaba ¿Pero que tenia que andar contando por ahí lo que hacen?

Se le vino a la mente su sueño

_- Ni te me acerques Clearwater – Diciendo su nombre apellido como si fuera un insulto- Veo que es verdad todo lo que me dijeron sobre vos. No te quiero ver más, nunca más. No te me acerques y deja de molestarme. _

Tanto le molestaba esto. No entendía porque.

Las clases se pasaron rápidamente y al sonar la campana no espero a nadie, simplemente salio y cuando estaba por cruzar la calle escuchó que alguien la llamaba:

- Jenna! ¿Venís a casa?- Le grito Sara desde las escaleras. Y ahí recordó, tenia que ir a la casa de Sara.

- Si, claro. Perdón- camino hacia donde estaba ella esperándola.

Estaba a dos metros de Sara cunado se interpuso en su camino Seth, estaba sonriente.

- Hola Jenny.- Le dijo cunado se inclino y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Hola Seth- dijo sonriendo forzadamente y alejándose un paso de el.- Me estaba por ir ¿Pasa algo?

- Te quería recordar de mañana, ¿Te acordas? La fiesta- Dijo mientras elevaba las cejas.

Jenna suspiro mientras hacia una mueca.

- Si si, ahora me acuerdo. Voy a estar ahí creo.- dijo y al ver la decepción en la cara de Seth agrego – Es que me peleé mucho con Grez y Susan, pero seguro que voy a estar ahí.

El sonrió y ella lo mismo por su parte, no lo quiso mirar a los ojos.

- Me tengo q ir- Le anuncio con otra mueca.

- Esta bien- dijo decepcionado- Nos vemos… ¿Mañana?

- Voy a hacer todo lo posible por ir – Dijo sonriéndole. El sonrió.

- Adiós- y se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla. El se quedo pensativo.

- ¿A donde vas?- Era lo ultimo que le faltaba, que la quiera controlar. Le contesto irritada.

- Con una amiga- y se giro sin mirarlo siquiera y no vio su expresión de dolor.

Camino unos pasos y luego se giro para preguntarle:

- ¿De donde venís? No estuviste en el colegio, salís más tarde vos.- Se lo dijo como una acusación.

- Hoy no fui, me quede dormido- Contesto mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia la calle contraria.

Extrañada, Jenna se dio vuelta y camino hacia Sara.

- Me tenes que explicar que fue eso – Le dijo apenas se juntaron y le miro con cara de estar perdida.

- Larga historia, es todo un lío- Contesto negando con la cabeza.

- Tenemos toda la tarde- Le contesto- y me tenes que contar muchas cosas.

Jenna suspiro y miro al cielo.

- Mejor vamos antes de que comience a llover.

Y caminaron juntas, donde Jenna comenzó el relato de su vida.


	25. Chapter 25

Estaban llegando a la casa de Sara.

Al doblar una esquina tan deshabitada como toda La Push entraron en una calle con todas casas a los estilos de cabañas, de madera, chicos, de un solo piso y muy acogedores.

Caminaron hasta caminar por el sendero de una de ellas.

Era de una madera oscura, con una pequeña puerta en el centro, elevada a la altura de un solo escalón sobre cemento y todos troncos en las paredes. Habían dos ventanas a los costados de la puerta donde se veían cortinas violetas y el camino seguía para un costado de la casa donde Jenna adivino había una puerta trasera.

-Que linda- Comento Jenny Al ver que la casa le recordaba a la de un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto Sara mientras buscaba la llave- Es chiquita pero acogedora- y rió.

- Me encanta- contesto Jenna maravillada.

Entraron. Por dentro la casa era de un color celeste combinando con blanco y violeta. Le pareció muy femenina y esto le llamo la atención.

- ¿Con quienes vivís acá? - pregunto al llamarle la atención los colores.- Con mi madre solamente ¿Por qué?

- Por los colores, son muy… de chicas.

- Vamos a mi cuarto- y caminaron juntas por un pequeño pasillo al final de la casa.

Sara le iba mostrando la pequeña casa mientras caminaban.

- Este es el living comedor como podes ver- le dijo mientras caminaban- tras ese mostrador esta la cocina- le señalo con el dedo- y por este pasillo- le mostró mientras caminaban por un pasillo con tres puertas- esta la habitación de mi madre, el baño y mi habitación.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación Jenna se sintió en el paraíso.

La habitación era roja ¡ROJA! Con sabanas animal print, espejos redondos en las paredes, cortinas negras y muebles negros. En el piso de madera había una alfombra peludita blanca y sobre el escritorio una pila de libros. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta Jenna noto que una de las paredes estaba totalmente ocupada por posters de bandas y cantantes. Le encanto esa habitación.

- Es simplemente perfecta. Esta es mi habitación soñada- Dijo mientras suspiraba.

- Me alegro que te guste- dijo sonriendo Sara- La construimos con los ahorros cunado modificamos la casa.

- ¿Cuándo la modificaron? Esta súper moderno esto- Pregunto Jenna mientras maravillada miraba los miles de posters que cubrían la pared Este.

- Cunado mi padre se fue- contesto como quien no quiere la cosa. Jenna dejo de prestar atención a los posters y la miro fijamente, ahora era Sara la que miraba a la pared y suspiraba.- La historia de mi vida – dijo citando lo que le dijo Jenna a la mañana.

- Contame- Le dijo Jenna interesada.

- Primero… tomemos algo, vamos al comedor.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Fueron al comedor donde Jenna se sentó en su sillón blanco mullido y la miro caminar hacia el refrigerador.

- ¿Te gusta el… yogurt? ¿Pastel de crema? ¿Fresas? ¿Refrescos? ¿Jugo?- dijo mientras miraba lo que había en la heladera – También hay muffins, galletas saladas, sándwich, pizza…- le dijo mientras la miraba esperando su respuesta.

- Pizza fría con refresco de cola- contesto mientras sonreía.

- Excelente, sos de las mías- Dijo mientras sacaba una caja de pizzas de la heladera y una botella de Coca-Cola.

Las puso en la mesa y se fueron a sentar las dos. Comenzaron a comer mientras Jenna le decía:

- Contame ¿Cómo es eso de que tu padre se fue?

- Lo tuyo es mas interesante, simplemente nos abandono.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

- No importa, quiero saber de vos- contesto Jenna distraída.

- Primero vos- dijo poniéndose, Jenna rodó los ojos y comenzó:

- Es mucho y poco para contar. La primera parte es así sin mas, mis padres murieron en un accidente de transito y al no tener familia que se hiciera cargo de mi me mandaron a un hogar para huérfanos u orfanato, como prefieras- dijo mientras hacia una mueca- después de ahí hubo unas tres familias que me adoptaron pero siempre me devolvían a los hogares por distintos motivos. O porque no podían seguir manteniendo un hijo mas, porque servicios sociales me retiraba o porque en el ultimo caso me escape a los 14 años. Con la ultima familia que estuve, luego de que Servicios sociales me devolviera al hogar y luego me adoptaran ellos fue cunado me "descarrié"- dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y hacia comillas con los dedos- Tenia hijos mayores que vivían en la calle prácticamente. Uno de 19 y otro de 17. Yo era la menor. Me pasaba el día con el de 17 porque me escapaba del colegio para ir con una pandilla de amigos de el a pasar el día. Ahí fue cuando fume, y probé todo. Yo no le importaba a nadie y al mismo tiempo nadie me importaba a mí, ni siquiera yo misma. Pasaba los días en la calle y a la noche iba a discotecas donde terminaba a altas horas de la noche cansada, destruida y sin rumbo alguno.

Luego de que esta pandilla viera que estaba completamente metida en el mundo de la calle, es decir me manejaba bien sola y a pesar de que era menor, con documento falsificado para mis 18 años, claro, se dieron cuanta de que no me daba miedo los desafíos ya que no tenia nada por perder y todo por ganar.

Drogas yo no consumía, solo probé y bueno… Me empezaron a usar como carnada para distraer a la policía y cometer "crímenes" aunque realmente eran cosas menores como escribir con aerosol las calles, no respetar las reglas, molestar en un negocio y cosas como esas, hasta que después de cinco meses viviendo así prácticamente en la calle con ese hermanastro y sus amigos, y luego de que varias veces tuviera llamados de atención por parte de la policía y tras que me agarraran un par de veces haciendo cosas indebidas… - Jenna miro a la pizza fría y recordó todas las imágenes en su mente, Sara estaba concentrada escuchando lo que le decía sumida en la historia. – y un día, nose como ni porque me metí en una especie de "robo" que querías hacer, en realidad era hurtar un auto para ir a otra ciudad a una discoteca y me sume a la salida entonces bueno, todo fue muy rápido. Nos abalanzamos sobre el auto y no pensamos en la alarma, sonó en medio de la noche y no reaccionamos a tiempo, en la otra cuadra había una patrulla de policía que vio una situación extraña y vinieron a ver que pasaba…finalmente salimos todos corriendo y ellos agarraron a tres de nosotros. Entre ellos yo. Me corrieron y finalmente me tiraron al piso y bueno, me llevaron a la… seccional.

Sara detuvo su relato.

- ¿Pero… Te pasabas todo el día en la calle? ¿Cómo es que no te decían nada?- no entendía el porque.- ¿Te llevo la policía?

- Resulta que no todo es lindo como pensamos. Yo a esa familia no le importaba, pero ni yo ni sus hijos. Y bueno, así sucedió.- contesto Jenna mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Y después de eso fui a un juez de menores, vio mi caso y me mando al reformatorio.- terminó inexpresivamente.

- ¿Fue terrible eso no?- pregunto Sara con cara diciendo "No lo puedo creer"

- Al principio si. No por el hecho de dejar a esa familia, sino porque me puse a pensar a donde iba mi vida.- dijo mientras miraba directamente a su porción de pizza en su mano, mientras la dejaba sobre el cartón- y simplemente vi que no tenia un lugar mío, no tenia familia, casa, dinero, solo mis cosas de toda la vida. Ahí la verdad pude reflexionar mucho sobre mi vida, lo que hice y tuve mi buen tiempo para el arrepentimiento. Finalmente mis pertenencias las guardaron, yo estuve aproximadamente seis meses, y ahí fue cuando me fueron a visitar los Robins, Susan y Graz y me trajeron hasta acá.

- ¿Cuántas vueltas que da la vida no?- dijo Sara pensativa- Hace 2 años no tenias rumbo, hace 1 estabas en la calle con pandillas, hace 7 meses estabas en un reformatorio y ahora estas acá, en La Push un pueblo monótono con pocas cosas y sentada frente a mi, en mi casa, comiendo pizza.- dijo mientras le sonreía.

Rieron juntas.

- Bueno, ese fue el drama de mi vida. Contame el tuyo.- dijo Jenna mientras miraba a Sara tragar su pizza y tomar bebida.

- En realidad nada comparado con lo tuyo. Simplemente nose como paso todo…- dijo Sara mientras pensaba seriamente – fue todo muy rápido, fue hace cuatro años. Tenía 12. Paso todo en un mes.- Sara estaba mirando fijamente a la mesa mientras Jenna notaba como se aguataba en dolor que le causaba.- Vivíamos bien, como una familia. Mi papa trabajaba, mi mama también pero poco tiempo y yo iba al colegio, como siempre. Mi padre se fue en agosto y todo abra empezado en junio y julio. Repentinamente se empezaron a pelear siempre, se gritaban, se decían de todo y un día simplemente…- le callo una lágrima de sus ojos- Se estaban peleando en su habitación, yo escuchaba como abrían y cerraban puertas y… mi padre entro a mi habitación, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue. Sin más.

Sara se restregaba las lágrimas, Jenna escuchaba atentamente su historia.

- Después de unos momentos me puse a pensar porque me había saludado y… Salí de mi cuarto y entre al de mis padres. Estaba mi madre llorando sentada en su cama y los placares de mi padre estaban vacíos, nunca mas lo volví a ver ni a saber nada de el.

Se seco la última lagrima, tomo un sorbo de refresco y sonrió nostálgicamente.

- Lo tuyo es peor que lo mío- sentencio Jenna seriamente.

- Si lo ves desde un punto de vista externo, no.- dijo Sonriendo- aparte no es peor lo mío que lo tuyo.

- Yo creo que si, vos lo tuviste y lo perdiste, yo nunca lo tuve, por lo tanto jamás lo perdí. Mi vida siempre fue más de lo mismo- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Así pasaron la tarde, contándose experiencias, Jenna le contó todo con Seth, le contó todo con Geovan y con Aron, le contó de su vida y de lo que pensaba del lugar.

Finalmente Jenna vio que eran las Seis de la tarde y decidió irse antes de que se largara a llover.

Al llegar vio el auto de Grez en la puerta. Genial, ya habían llegado.

Entro silenciosamente y trato de subir las escaleras pero cunado estaba a la mitad escucho su nombre desde abajo.

- Jenna, veni inmediatamente acá- La llamo Grez.

Jenna cerró los ojos y respiro profundo al ver que su plan de entrar a hurtadillas había fracasado. Entro a la cocina.

- ¿Qué parte de Avisar donde estas no entendes?- Le pregunto enfadado.

- Tenes que decirnos donde estas. ¿Tan difícil es hacer un llamado?- Pregunto Susan también enfadada.

- ¿Dónde se piensas que me voy a ir? ¿No se dieron cuanta que esto es un pueblo tan chico que no hay nada para hacer?- contesto automáticamente.

- Eso no importa, no sabemos en la casa de quien estas, con quien ni donde.- Contesto Susan.

- No pienso mandarles ningún mensaje- contesto Jenna- en dos años voy a ser mayor de edad y no van a poder hacer nada ahí, voy a entrar y salir a mi antojo. – finalizo desafiante.

Lo que a Jenna le molestaba es que le impusieran límites. En toda su vida nunca se los impusieron y no podía soportarlos.

- Perfecto, vos no avisas, entonces no salís- concluyo Grez sin más peleas.

- ¿Disculpame?- Pregunto Jenna cabreada.

- Si, mientras no avises no salís. Simple. Mañana te llevo al colegio yo y te va a buscar Susan, y si no llegas a estar olvídate de tu celular, de la televisión, y obviamente las salidas.- contesto muy aireado.

El silencio reino en la estancia.

Jenna medito. Dar su brazo a torcer y dejarlos ganar o ser como ella quiere y tener libertad. ¿Límites o no?

- Bueno, ya veremos- Se giro y subió las escaleras a su cuarto.

No iba a dejar ganarse.

El día trascurrió en silencio total.

Jenna se dedico q escribir todo en su nuevo diario, Sara, Seth, su sueño, Geovan, Grez y Susan. Todo. Al terminar la llamaron para cenar.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio por parte de Jenna mientras que la familia hablaba animadamente. Jenna se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar.

Al terminar se fue a dormir.

**Bueno chikis mi capitulo…**

**Estoy a mil con ****época de exámenes nuevamente asi q me quiero matar!**

**No tengo 1 semana de paz! Ajaajaj**

**Primero**** este capitulo personalmente tiene muuuucho drama me parece, pero bueno….**

**En realidad son las historias de Sara y Jenna en si.**

**Es corto, pero es que personalmente los capítulos con amigos a mi mucho no me divierten…**

**No estoy muy inspirada q digamos jajaja**

**Después eso de los limites es que a Jenna le molestan totalmente, nunca le pusieron limites y nunca los va a aceptar.**

**Pónganse**** en la piel de ella**

**Si a ustedes nunca les dijeron nada y repentinamente las quieren controlar que les pasaría?**

**Bueno**** me esta pasando eso a mi por eso lo reflejo :s**

**después por otro lado les pido mil disculpas si no entienden algo o esta mal escrito o como sea**

**es que el fucking Word no andaaaaa**

**osea solo corrige lo necesarios osea HORRORES de ortografía no errores entonces yo escribo de corrido y no me fijo…..**

**Los dialogos igual no me fijo bien si estan solo les pongo el guion así que mil disculpas si no se entendio…..**

**Espero su comentario, opinión, tomataso, alago ajaj lo que les parezca….**

**Las ama Flor **

**PD: En los proximos dos capitulos me van a odiar totalmente **


	26. Chapter 26

**Esa mañana se despertó por el ruido de un trueno, miro a través de su ventana y vio el cielo tan oscuro que pensó que todavía era de noche o que apenas estaba amaneciendo. Se levanto caminando lentamente hacia la ventana y al llegar la abrió para ver mejor. El clima daba pánico, parecía el de una típica película de terror donde la muchacha mira por la ventana y veía al asesino parado bajo su ventana. **

**Al pensar esto Jenna miro hacia el bosque frente a ella y una ráfaga de viento helado ingreso por su ventana helándole la piel y calándose en sus huesos. Cerro la ventana de un golpe producto de la extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía.**

**Pensaba que eran las 5 de la mañana al ver el cielo pero al fijarse en su celular, ya que su despertador lo había destrozado contra la pared, dictaba las 6.30 de la mañana.**

**Fue inmediatamente a bañarse para llegar primera a la ducha, al ver que Trace caminaba dormida por el pasillo en dirección a el baño corrió y se encerró primera, cerrándole la puerta en sus narices.**

**Luego la escuchó caminar tras la puerta e irse.**

**Se baño y se vistió acorde al clima, con un pantalón azul claro, una remera de Nirvana que le recordó a Violeta y un buzo blanco de lana. **

**Bajo a buscar su desayuna y se encontró con toda la familia desayunando junta.**

"**Genial, esto va a estar de muerte" pensó sarcásticamente.**

**Se sentó en sumo silencio y Susan le puso un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino, Jenna se asqueo al ver tanto frito y por la mañana.**

**- No puedo comer esto por la mañana, es asqueroso.- termino su frase mientras miraba con asco la comida.**

**- Es comida, cómela, aparte el desayuno es lo mas importante del día- sentencio Grez.**

**- Es riquísimo ¿No te gusta el tocino?- pregunto Aron mientras devoraba salvajemente su comida.**

**- No, soy vegetariana…¿Nunca notaron que solo comía los vegetales? Nunca comí carne. - dijo de mal humor.**

**- Nunca preste atención a eso, no te miraba mientras comías - dijo Aron mientras le guiñaba un ojo. **

**¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Nuevamente con ese jueguito de seducir a su… hermanastra?**

**Jenna miro su plato, lo tomo, se levanto y tiro el tocino y el huevo a la basura, abrió la heladera y tomo un yogurt con cereales. Camino hacia la puerta mientras la familia la observaba en silencio con diferentes expresiones.**

**- No podes salir sola - Le recordó amablemente Susan**

**- ¿Por qué? Tengo que ir al colegio, necesito salir- dijo de mal humor Jenna mientras se colgaba la mochila y agarraba sus llaves.**

**- Estas castigada por si no te acordas- le recordó Grez - aparte esta lloviendo, te vas a mojar y enfermar.**

**Jenna bufo y se fue a sentar al sillón mientras desayunaba su yogurt de frutas, no volvió a la mesa con todos.**

**Al comer ella comenzó a pensar en porque no se sentía parte de la familia… y se dio cuenta de porque nunca estuvo en una. Ellos tenían sus costumbres, preferencias, confianza, lugares, recuerdos, cariños etc… y repentinamente llegaba una chica extraña, elegida por sus padres, una chica en una edad difícil, justamente como nueva hermana del medio cuando siempre habían sido dos, el mayor y la menor. Ella había llegado para cambiar todo. No entendía porque querían una hija mas, era imposible. Los hijos eran una carga, algo pesado. ¿Para que la querían ahí?**

**Jenna suspiro profundamente y audiblemente sumida en sus pensamientos.**

**- Dale Jenna que ya nos vamos- Le dijo Tracy a Jenna mientras tomaba sus llaves.**

**Jenna se levanto y salio directo al auto donde se subió a el asiento trasero junto a Tracy.**

**Estuvo en su mundo pensando en el viaje y un poco mientras entraba en el colegio y sacaba las cosas de su casillero hasta que la interrumpieron en sus pensamientos.**

**-¿ Como estas?- escucho una voz dulce tras ella mientras la tomaban de la muñeca para girarla.**

**Era Seth.**

**Termino de guardar sus libros en su casillero y lo cerro de un golpe.**

**- Bien, nerviosa ¿ vos? -pregunto mientras sonreía forzosamente, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie excepto con Geovan o Sara que sabían bien lo que sentía. Seth también, pero sentía que todavía no podía abrirse completamente, algo le ocultaba el y hoy se lo iba a contar a la noche.**

**- Perfecto- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y le sonreía afectuosamente. - ¿Por qué nerviosa?**

**- Hoy entregan las notas de matemática, reprobé seguro, ya empecé mal- mintió rápidamente.**

**Seth rió.**

**- Collin y Brady me contaron de eso, ellos no saben como les fue…- se pauso repentinamente al recordar la fiesta de ese día - ¿Al final venís hoy? Decime que si…**

**Jenna rió al ver su expresión.**

**- En principio si, pero me pelee mucho con Grez y Susan, creo que me castigaron aunque los voy a tratar de ablandar…- le contó mientras se silenciaba y se daba cuenta de que no iba a poder ir- pero no te puedo prometer nada. Mierda, yo quiero ir.**

**- Vas a venir si o si, vamos a encontrar la forma de que vengas.**

**En ese momento sonó la campana. Jenna se separo de Seth y comenzó a caminar **

**- Nos vemos luego- se despidió Jenna y camino hacia su salón.**

**Entro y vio a Collin y Brady sentaos en el fondo, mirándola entrar. Collin le dijo algo a Brady y el rió, Jenna al ver que no había asiento cerca de ellos camino hacia un banco desocupado. Estaba el curso entero lleno menos ese banco.**

**Ella tomo su cuaderno y arranco un pedazo de su hoja para escribir un mensaje, se dio vuelta y miro a Collin y Brady que se rieron al ver su mirada asesina.**

**Jenna se giro y agarro una lapicera de su cartuchera y escribió en el papelito:**

_**Me cagaron el lugar. :D**_

**Y se los lanzo pegándole a Collin en el brazo para que se diera cuenta.**

**Se giro sobre su silla al momento que se abría la puerta.**

**Era Melisa… y el único asiento que sobraba era junto a ella.**

**La Castaña clara al darse cuenta de esto, cerro la puerta tras de si y camino directo hacia el asiento de junto a la castaña oscura. Llego, corrió su silla y se sentó dejando su mochila en el piso. Su fuerte perfume la hizo toser a Jenna.**

**- Hola ¿No?- dijo sarcásticamente.**

**- ¿Esperaba una salva de aplausos querida capitanía?- contesto agriamente Jenna mientras al inhalar su perfume nuevamente volvió a toser.**

**-¿ Estas enferma? No me vayas a contagiar tus gérmenes que estamos por entrar en temporada de partidos querida… ah perdón no tenes puesto en el equipo todavía.- contesto con una sonrisa falsa y haciéndose la simpática.**

**- Ah querida, ya vas a ver como en dos meses yo te voy a estar diciendo eso, y para que sepas no tengo puesto todavía porque no tuve clases de deporte.- contesto mientras asentía y le respondía con la misma clase de sonrisa y tosía- ¿Qué clase de perfume asqueroso te pusiste? - le dijo mientras arrugaba su nariz.**

**- Un perfume muy rico e importado - contesto con aires de superioridad.**

**- pues si, para que sepas tiene olor a zorrillo o…- dijo mientras se tocaba la pera haciéndose la pensativa- ¿Sabias que uno queda con mejor olor si se baña de vez en cuando y no se pone perfume encima para evitar el olor? Al final sino terminas oliendo como vos.**

**Se escuchó un Uh proveniente de los bancos de alrededor que oyeron este comentario y un estallo de risas como aullidos por parte de Collin y Brady. Jenna enseguida miro hacia ellos con cara de sorprendida para luego inspeccionar a el resto de los estudiantes que estaban cerca de ellos, mas allá de los 4 bancos próximos nadie mas había escuchado eso. **

**Melisa se giro violentamente hacia ellos y les lanzo una mirada mortal mientras se ponía roja.**

**¿Cómo habían escuchado su pelea?**

**Jenna y Melisa los miraban fijamente, al girar su cabeza Collin y verlas dejo de reír y le pego un codazo a Brady mientras casi de una manera imperceptible le decía algo con los labios, al que respondió dejándose de reír. Cuando Jenna abrió la boca para decirles algo entro el profesor y pidió silencio.**

**Al terminar la clase de matemática llena se quedo pensativa sobre como habían llegado a oír ese comentario. También se quedo pensando en como haría para ir a la fiesta de Seth, primero porque no la dejaban salir, segundo porque era con Seth, tercero porque estaba castigada y cuarto y ultimo había repobado con un 3. Jenna no sabia que hacer.**

**Comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería sola cuando una mano la tomo por la muñeca y tiro de ella, se dio vuelta para descubrir a Brady que la tomaba de la muñeca mientras hablaba con otro chico de espaldas a Jenna, se despidió y giro para hablar con ella.**

**- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja**

**- A la cafetería- contesto Jenna como si fuera obvio.**

**- Bueno…- Brady hizo una mueca- No todos los cursos tienen tiempo libre a esta hora ¿Queres venir con nosotros al parque del colegio?- La invito**

**Jenna sonrió ante la invitación.**

**- Claro, me voy a comprar algo para el desayuno y voy ahí.**

**Brady sonrió, volteo y se fue directo al fondo con su mochila.**

**Jenna se puso en la fila de la cafeteria y pidio un Jugo con Alfajor de chocolate, camino y salio por la puerta principal de el comedor para bordear el edificio. Al bordear el edificio camino hacia el parque trasero de el colegio encontró a Collin y Brady sentados en el pasto. Collin recostado mirando el cielo, mientras que Brady estaba sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y los codos sobre ellas.**

**Jenna se acerco por atrás silenciosamente y al llegar cerca de ellos vio como se callaban.**

**- Que romántico esto, siento interrumpirlos, estaban adorablemente acaramelados- bromeo Jenna- Tuve que llegar yo a arruinar el momento perfecto, en cualquier momento se forma una nueva pareja ¿No?**

**Collin bufo.**

**- Veni sentate- dijo Brady mientras corría su mochila - Me parece que a Collin le falta mucho para ser mi tipo, me gustan los chicos malos - Dijo con la vez en tono afeminado, mientras que doblaba su muñeca y dejaba su palma arriba.**

**Jenna se estallo en risas, por lo menos le levantaban el animo.**

**- ¿ Como te fue en matemática?- Jenna termino de masticar su alfajor, trago y hablo.**

**- Terrible, soy un asco en matemática. No se una mierda- sentencio- un asqueroso tres.**

**Los chicos se miraron en silencio.**

**- ¿Y si te dan clases particulares? Va a convenirte- Jenna se encogió de hombros mientras que lanzaba un pedazo de su alfajor al aire y trataba de atraparlo con la boca. Collin continuo- Yo no puedo porque estoy al limite con las notas - explico Collin mientras que Jenna se divertía tirando sus pedazos de alfajor al aire y amarrándolos con la boca - Brady es un asco también.- dijo mientras Brady le lanzaba una ramita y Jenna lo miraba de reojo, lanzo otro pedazo de alfajor al aire- Seth te puede dar clases de matemáticas.- termino Collin distraídamente.**

**El alfajor que tiro Jenna al aire estaba bajando, cuando ella se desconcentro al escuchar esto ultimo y le termino pegando en un ojo. Se agarro la cara mientras se quejaba del dolor y Collin y Brady se partían de risa.**

**Termino de comer y observo con lastima el ultimo pedazo de su alfajor tirado en el piso, sonó el timbre y todos los estudiantes salieron a su recreo.**

**- ¿Vas a la fiesta de esta noche?- Pregunto Brady**

**- En principio si-contesto Jenny**

**-¿En principio?- pregunto Collin mientras la miraba interrogantemente.**

**- Si, es que estoy castigada y ahora peor con el hermoso tres adornando mis notas- dijo irónicamente.**

**- Ah- contesto Collin- pero igualmente hace lo que sea por venir, no es una fiesta común, te va a encantar.**

**- ¿No es una fiesta común?-pregunto Jenna extrañada - ¿Qué? ¿No hay música, baile, bebidas y esas cosas…?**

**- Es una fiesta al estilo quillete, no hacemos esas fiestas. Nosotros somos Quilletes. Hacemos una fogata, cocinamos ahí, hay mucha comida, créeme-dijo mientras lanzaba una risotada extraña- hay MUCHA comida- dijo resaltando el "mucha"- aparte van todos los Quilletes de acá la reserva, somos muchos, unos 20 aproximadamente, están los jefes del consejo y las parejas de algunos de nosotros- termino Collin.**

**Jenna entendió en que categoría entraba. Como la novia de Seth.**

**- Así que es una fiesta… tranquila- pensó Jenna mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila- ya veo, es algo romántico… cuidadito ustedes dos, no vaya a ser que hacen una escenita frente a todos- les dijo bromeando mientras tiraba besos al aire.**

**Ambos rieron.**

**- Bueno, lo que te queremos decir es que vengas. Si o si, tenga que hacer lo que sea- termino Brady al mismo tiempo que volvía a sonar la campana.**

**- Nos vemos a la noche- se despidió Jenna mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su próxima clase.**

**Así paso su día, pensando en como hacer para ir a esa fiesta, en como contarles a los Robins de que no aprobó y como salir con Seth sin que allá drama. Le termino doliendo la cabeza.**

**Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de su día, salio de su ultima clase y camino a su casillero. Lo vio vacío, sin decoración, simplemente el metal gris. Debía pintarlo.**

**- ¿Venís a la noche al final?- escucho que le preguntaban desde atrás, ya estaba hasta la cabeza de tanta expectativa- por favor, quiero que vengas conmigo.**

**Jenna volteo y vio a Seth con la suplica en su cara.**

**- Si Seth, voy a ir- dijo como si le hubiera repetido esto todo el día - Lo único necesito que me pases a buscar, pero que me esperes escondido por ahí, me voy a escapar. **

**Seth alzo las cejas.**

**-¿Por qué?- pregunto **

**- porque estoy castigada, aparte reprobé matemática, así que no me van a dejar salir por nada - le contó mordiéndose el labio y mirando al piso - aparte no se porque y según me prometiste vos hoy me vas a contar porque no le simpatizas mucho a la gente de acá y tambien algunas cositas mas ¿ te acordas no? - pregunto recordandole.**

**Seth parecio evadir el asunto.**

**- si, esta bien, pero créeme, no es nada lo que parece - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.**

**Jenna se giro y cerro su casillero. Luego camino junto a Seth hacia la salida.**

**- No importa, esto preparada para cualquier cosa - dijo mientras pensaba en toda su vida.**

**- Para esto no - sentencio Seth.**

**Jenna bufo.**

**- ¿ Por que tan misterioso? - comento Jenna en tono bromista mientras le pegaba suavemente con su puño, era de piedra Seth.**

**El suspiro y le sonrió.**

**- No pasa nada - contesto encogiéndose de hombros.**

**Ella se dio cuenta de que si le pasaba algo, pero el no quería contarle, respeto su intimidad.**

**Llegaron a la puerta y al ver que había poca gente decidieron sentarse juntos en las escaleras.**

**- Jenny - la llamo, ella volteo y lo miro de frente - ¿Te pasa algo? Estas… distinta no se, como si te molestara algo.**

**Ella miro al cielo con una mueca. Si, le molestaba todo. El lugar, la gente, su nueva familia, las nuevas reglas, no poder ir libremente por ahí, matemáticas. Se rió en respuesta a este ultimo pensamiento.**

**- No pasa nada - contesto Jenna citando sus mismas palabras. **

**El le sonrió y la tomo sutilmente de la mano, ella al sentir su calor abrasador sonrío.**

**Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. **

**En ese momento no pudo entender porque el le molestaba, no entendía que veía de malo en el. **

**Ella se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro donde el frío no le molestaba.**

**Seth la rodeo son su brazo al mismo tiempo que oían una bocina sonar.**

**Jenna salio inmediatamente de su abrazo reconociendo ese auto, era Susan.**

**Se levanto y sin decir nada le deposito un beso fugaz en la comisura de sus labios y le dirigió una mirada cargada de sentimiento.**

**- Nos vemos a la noche - le dijo suavemente.**

**Jenna camino hasta el auto donde subió en el asiento delantero.**

**- ¿Con quien estabas?- pregunto Susan sin dirigirle la mirada.**

**- Con un amigo ¿Por qué?- contesto Jenna inocentemente, sabia que no debía decirle que era Seth.**

**- Era Clearwater ¿Verdad? - dijo inexpresivamente. Jenna no entendía donde iba a parar.**

**- Si, era el- contesto cortante.**

**- No me gusta que e juntes con el. No es bueno. No se que le hizo a Aron, pero le afecto mucho. Se que sabes parte de la historia, Tracy me contó que le preguntaste. Ahora si sabes eso es suficiente como para no juntarte con el - termino Susan.**

**- No, la verdad no se que le hizo a Aron. A mi me parece una buena persona y no veo porque no le puedo hablar - contesto Jenna**

**- Esta conversación no va a ir a ninguna parte, no tenes que salir con el y punto, es una mala persona, quien sabe lo que te va a hacer o decir. Aron pensó que era su mejor amigo y de un día para otro desapareció, aparte no se que le dijo o hizo que el quedo en shock un par de días - Le contó Susan - ¿Sabias eso? Jenna sos una chica, tenes que cuidarte, aparte no tienen muy buena reputación en la reserva.**

**- Eso a mi no me importa- contesto enojada ¿Por qué la querían controlar tanto?**

**- A mi si, y mejor que esto termine acá y que no le cuente a Grez porque se va a enojar muchísimo- termino y siguió manejando sin mas.**

**Llegaron a la casa en completo silencio, el almuerzo fue lo mismo.**

**A eso de las 7 de la tarde Jenna ya estaba lista para irse.**

**Traía unos vaqueros celestes, un buzo azul, una campera y sus zapatillas. Hacia frío.**

**Bajo a cenar en completo silencio. Como siempre todos hablaban y ella estaba en perfecto silencio.**

**- Aron, volve temprano hoy - le dijo Grez. Ahí fue cuando Jenna comenzó a prestar atención a lo que hablaban. **

**En ese momento el celular de Jenna vibró en su bolsillo. Lo saco y vio de quien era: Seth**

_**Te estoy esperando en el bosque junto a tu casa**_

**Jenna fingió estar llena, levanto la mesa y subió a su cuarto, se puso su campera y bajo silenciosamente tratando de no hacer ruido así podría salir por la puerta principal, al tocar la manija de la puerta esta chillo. La familia se quedo en silencio escuchando que era, Jenna se quedo petrificada rogando que no se fijaran quien era.**

**Al escuchar que continuaban comiendo tiro de el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, salio silenciosamente y la cerro tras de ella. **

**La ventana de la cocina daba hacia la parte frontal de la casa, así que corrió rápidamente hacia el costado de su casa donde al llegar se rió agitada y lanzo un patético saltito, según lo veía ella, de victoria. **

**Escucho una risa tras ella.**

**Al voltear vio a Seth parado ahí con su pantalón negro y una remera negra, nada mas.**

**Se acerco y le dio un beso rápido.**

**- Vámonos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy y llamen a la policía- le dijo Jenna al oído.**

**El rió.**

**- Vámonos**

**Y caminaron sigilosamente hasta llegar al auto de Seth e irse.**


	27. Chapter 27

Subieron al auto de Seth, Jenna no lo había visto nunca.

- ¿De quien es este auto?- pregunto - no lo había visto nunca

Seth se sonrió.

- Este si es MI auto - contesto enfatizando el "si"- El de la otra vez era de mi madre.

Era un Volkswagen Polo color blanco, era usado, se notaba por su pintura y su interior.

-Me gusta ¿Dónde lo compraste?- pregunto mientras prendía la radio.

- Era de un conocido de mi madre, se compro un auto nuevo y este lo vendía a buen precio- le explico- tengo que admitir que el hecho de que fuera un conocido me ayudo, se lo estoy pagando en cuotas - dijo mientras hacia una mueca.

- Genial - dijo mientras cambiaba de transmisora

Al ver que cambiaba y cambiaba Seth la miro interrogante.

- ¿Qué? Es que no hay música buena - Contesto ella encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿No hay música buena o no te gusta esa música?- le pregunto el juguetonamente.

- Las dos - sentencio ella - No se donde quedo la gran época de las grandes bandas, ves, por esto yo creo que nací en la época equivocada- dijo mientras bufaba

Llegaron a una playa un poco alejada de donde estaban las casas y el centro de La Push, que no era muy grande.

Caminaron por el borde de una playa desconocida para Jenna.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro rozando sus brazos. En un momento Seth movió su mano atrapando primero el meñique de Jenna y así tomándola completamente de la mano. Jenna lo miro directo a la cara mientras apretaba su mano cariñosamente, sonrió al ver que el estaba mirando para otro lado haciéndose el distraído, luego el la miro y rieron juntos.

- ¿Hasta donde vamos?- Pregunto escrutando el resto de la costa, no veía nada fuera de una playa común.

- A una fogata, pensé que Collin te lo había dicho - dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

- Si, me lo dijo - dijo mientras asentía - pero no veo nada… ni nadie.

Seth se rió suavemente.

- Es que la fogata es sobre los acantilados - contesto mientras señalaba el lugar con la cabeza. Jenna no se había percatado de que la playa por donde estaban caminando cada vez se hacia mas angosta hasta terminar bajo unos acantilados.

- Ah - dijo Jenna sintiéndose una tonta - no lo había visto

En realidad no se veía casi nada, lo único que iluminaba era la poca luz proveniente de un cielo nublado, donde de vez en cuando las nubes dejaban ver a la luna.

- Esta muy oscuro - comento Seth

- Si, bueno, pero vos sabes a donde se supone que vamos - dijo mirándolo y arqueando las cejas

Continuaron caminando de la mano hasta que él tiró de ella para subir por una pequeña colina.

Comenzaron a subir. Jenna delante de Seth y este con las manos es su cadera la guiaba por donde pisar.

Las manos de el le quemaban la piel, dejando un fuego por todas sus piernas y un nudo en el estomago.

Al llegar arriba el le soltó y la tomo de la mano nuevamente, caminaron unos pasos y Jenna al alzar la vista vio un destello Naranja, pero con un azul y verde peculiar, trato de ajustar la vista, pero seguía viendo de los mismos colores. Seth rió al verla hacer caras.

- Me parece que tengo que pedir cita con el oculista- comento para si misma - estoy viendo cualquier cosa.

- No, esa es la fogata, ya estamos cerca, vamos - y comenzaron a caminar pasando por un bosque, donde a lo lejos se veía la luz de colores que se hacia mas grande a medida que avanzaban.

- Se ve de colores por la sal del mar, cuando encendes la leña se quema con colores llamativos - Le contó.

- Wow - dijo asombrada- no sabia eso, me encanta - contesto mientras miraba maravillada la llama de colores a medida que se iban acercando.

Estaban cerca cuando Jenna comenzó a oír voces riendo y hablando.

- Vas a conocer a los chicos- le dijo Seth ansioso.

Jenna se sintió un poco nerviosa, por lo que sonrió para ocultarlo.

Llegaron y salieron del bosque hacia un espacio de tierra con troncos y un camino hacia bajo. Jenna al notar esto frunció un poco el ceño, después tendría que preguntarlo.

Había un ronda de personal hablando animadamente entre ellos, haciendo chistes y comiendo.

- ¡Llego Seth con su chica! - grito un hombre moreno y de pelo muy corto - Es mas bajita de lo que pensaba.

Jenna arqueo una ceja primero interrogante hacia Seth y luego miro con la misma expresión a ese hombre, que según ella tendría… unos 23 años.

Seth puso sus ojos en blanco y los presento.

- Jenna el es Paul - dijo presentándolo con la mano - Paul, Jenna.

El se acerco y le choco la mano.

Luego de el se levanto Collin y Brady que la saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

Al mirar Jenna vio a la hermana de Seth, Leah tratando de ignorarla mirando hacia otro lado. Jacob estaba Sentado sobre un tronco con Nessie en sus piernas. Se saludaron con la cabeza y a Nessie le dedico una sonrisa recibiendo por respuesta un guiño.

En ese momento se levantaron dos muchachos mas, altos como todos ellos, musculosos, morenos. Uno con cara ovalada y pelo muy corto, casi rapado y otro con las facciones largas y el pelo por las mejillas.

- Ellos son Quil y Embry- le dijo Seth mientras los señalaba con la cabeza- y ellas son Rachel, Emily, Kim, Nessie, Claire y Caroline.

Las presento a todas señalando una por una mientras correspondían con diferentes saludos. Algunos Hola otros que tal? también Mucho gusto.

Ella enseguida reparo en el rostro de Emily, le surcaban tres cicatrices escalofriantes a lo largo de todo su rostro y cuello.

Parecían todos una gran familia, esto le provoco una sensación de calidez en el estomago a Jenna mientras les sonreía con verdaderas ganas.

-¿Dónde esta Jared?- Pregunto Seth mirando a Kim. Ella abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerro aguantándose la risa.

Jenna giro su cabeza y vio a otro muchacho parado a un par de meros de ellos, este la saludo con la mano y le hizo una seña llevándose un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio.

Jenna frunció el seño mientras sonreía y miro a la chica Kim nuevamente. Seth le estaba leyendo la cara a ella, hasta que miro a Jenna y esta de reojo vio como algo volaba hacia ellos, mientras ella se daba vuelta, Seth se había dado vuelta y lo había agarrado con una mano en el aire.

Se miraron fijamente un segundo hasta reír juntos,

- No me podes engañar tan fácil- le comento mientras reían - aparte tu novia te delato y te escuche venir.

Este puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco caminando a ellos.

- Hola, Soy Jared- Se presento mientras la saludaba con un abrazo a Jenna.

Ella se presento también con un simple

- Jenna, mucho gusto.

Jared camino y se fue a sentar junto a Kim mientras la envolvía con un brazo por sus hombros.

- Vamos a comer- Grito Paul- Tengo hambre, bien que tardaron mucho en su paseo romántico por la playa ¿Qué te hizo Seth que te retraso tanto?

Jenna rió al escuchar la broma, mientras que muchos la miraban con cara de sorprendidos.

Se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos! No habla enserio…- dijo mientras se reía y hablaba.

- Te salio mal, Paul.- Comento Un Hombre que apareció por el sendero del costado-Me parece que vas a necesitar algo mas para intimidarla.- comento burlón.

- Hola, soy Sam, mucho gusto- dijo mientras le extendía una mano.

Jenna la tomo lo primero que noto fue su temperatura, frunció el ceño, estaba hirviendo, la incomodo tanto calor. Lo segundo fue su tamaño, era enorme su mano se perdía en la de el.

Al ver la expresión de la cara de ella el la soltó y dio un paso atrás.

- Enseguida vienen los mayores.- termino mientras caminaba hacia la chica llamada Emily y la sentaba en sus piernas con una expresión de amor que la conmovió totalmente.

Seth tiro suavemente de su mano y ella despego la mirada de Emily y Sam directo a los ojos de él. Vio la misma expresión de amor que la hizo sonreír.

- Vamos a sentarnos- dijo llevándola a el tronco donde se sentaban Embry y Caroline, se sentaron uno junto al otro.

- ¿Que va a pasar?- pregunto Jenna interesada al oído de Seth.

- ahora van a venir los mayores de la tribu a contarnos nuestras leyendas, es algo que acostumbramos a hacer cuando hay gente nueva en la familia.

Jenna miro fijamente la fogata cambiante de colores.

- ¿Alguien nueva a la familia? ¿Quién?- dijo mientras paseaba su mirada entre todos los concurrentes que hablaban y se gastaban bromas entre sí, al ver que Seth no contestaba lo miro fijamente a sus ojos para sentir nuevamente esa conexión increíble y mágica. El hablaba de ella y lo comprendió cuando vio su forma de mirarla como diciendo sos parte de la familia y en ese momento sintió un calor hermoso en su estomago, eso era mas de lo que tuvo nunca y de lo que se merecía.

- Ahora van a venir Billy Black, el padre de Jacob. Mi madre y el abuelo de Quil, el viejo señor Ateara- dijo mientras estos tres subían por el camino, Billy ayudado por Sam en su silla de ruedas.

Subieron y se ubicaron alrededor de la fogata y repentinamente el ambiente se tranquilizo, se callaron todos, se enderezaron en sus asientos y prestaron atención.

Jenna observo como Emily se sentaba junto a Sam, como cada parejita dejaba sus arrumacos para prestar atención. En ese momento Seth la miro fijamente nuevamente y ella le sonrió imperceptiblemente, algo la ponía nerviosa, lo sentía en su estomago pero no sabia que.

Y ahí comenzaron las historias.

Al terminar se hizo un silencio total donde se puso oír el océano notablemente a pesar de estar lejos de ellos.

La historia parecía muy real, no entendía porque le daba miedo si era una simple leyenda. No sabia porque repentinamente todos eso muchachos y hombréese ahí le comenzaron a llamar la atención en sus peculiaridades: Todos altos y robustos, como armarios; De piel morena; ojos negros o marrones; piel caliente; duros…

No, no podía ser verdad. ¿Cómo iban a existir hombres lobos y vampiros? Era imposible. El mundo que ella conocía estaba habitado por humanos y animales. No mas.

Giro su cabeza y miro hacia un costado, hacia el bosque que habían atravesado hace una hora con Seth. Se fijo la mirada en la oscuridad mientras en su mano sostenía la de Seth.

El silencio se sostuvo por unos segundos mas, para Jenna fue una eternidad aunque estuviera sumida en sus pensamientos.

Seth quería saber que pensaba ella, que creía, si se dio cuenta de la verdad o si solamente le parecía una tonta historia de terror.

Ella seguía mirando fijamente el piso sin moverse. Todos estaban sumamente relajados, tranquilos y en su mundo.

Jenna no noto que todos estaban esperando a ver su reacción, bueno, todos los hombres presentes.

Finalmente ella se dio cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Se enderezo en su lugar, irguió el cuello y los miro con los ojos entrecerrados suspicazmente, al darse cuanta que todos ellos la miraban frunció el ceño y miro a Seth.

Este vio la duda en su mirada, la inseguridad, y una mirada de reproche que decía me tienes que explicar todo esto el se levanto del asiento.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos, Jenna tiene que volver temprano.- dijo Seth mientras miraba a la cara a Jacob y este asentía.

Jenna se levanto sin protestar y los miro a todos borrando el ceño fruncido y sonriendo, pero la duda seguía en su mirada.

- Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos- dijo mientras mirada a las personas que le fueron presentadas esa noche - nos vemos.

Y camino tras de

Seth mientras este la arrastraba por el bosque, ella no entendía nada.

Caminaron por la playa en la oscuridad hasta llegar por donde entraron.

El trayecto fue en silencio total.

- Bien, me canse de este silencio - Dijo mientras le soltaba la mano y lo miraba de frente- ¿Podrías explicarme que fue eso? ¿esas leyendas….son verdaderas? ¿Por qué "Jenna tiene que volver temprano"? - le pregunto mientras hacia comillas en el aire citándolo.

El se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca para hablar. Ella estaba… ¿Enojada? ¿Molesta? ¿Confundida? En estado alerta parecía mas que nada, cerro su boca.

-¿ Es que no vas a contestarme nada? ¿No pensas decirme nada?- pregunto exasperada al ver que el no hablaba.

Puso sus brazos en jarras y lo miro fijamente esperando su respuesta.

- Jenna, son verdaderas las leyendas- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos de manera hipnotizante - Soy un hombre lobo.


	28. Chapter 28

- Jenna, son verdaderas las leyendas- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos de manera hipnotizante - Soy un hombre lobo.

Repentinamente Jenna sintió que el mar rugía mas fuerte, que el viento era mas helado y que la luz era mas oscura.

Su respiración se detuvo unos segundos mientras escrutaba la cara de Seth en busca de una justificación, pero no la encontró.

Él vio como con un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano como ella negaba levemente con su cabeza y como su mirada se transformaba de una mirada de reproche, a una interrogante, a una mirada con dolor y finalmente a una mirada de odio completamente profunda.

- ¿Me estas cargando?- dijo de mala manera.

- No Jenna, es la pura verdad - le contesto seriamente.

Una furia incontrolable invadió la mente de Jenna, no entendía porque el le decía eso, porque le contaba tal mentira, porque seguía con ese chiste. No podía ser verdad.

- No puede ser verdad- le contesto tajantemente con la ceja alzada desafiantemente - O sea… no existen los hombres lobos… ni los vampiros - agregó recordando las leyendas - vivimos en el mundo real Seth. Somos humanos o animales, no las dos cosas.

Él la miró fijamente esperando que ella le creyera, al no ver ningún cambio en su semblante decidió hablar:

-Mentira Jenna, el mundo no es como vos pensas. Hay más cosas ahí afuera que humanos y animales- Le contesto en un tono neutro. Jenna no le creyó.

- ¡Basta Seth!- Le gritó enojada - Ya no es broma, es muy molesto. Tengo que volver.- Le dijo mientras caminaba por la playa hacia donde habían dejado el auto.

- Todavía no te vayas ¿Por qué me dejas así? ¿No me crees? - le pregunto tristemente, esto le molesto mucho a Jenna.

Ella miró su reloj, se quería ir. No podía creer lo que el muchacho le decía. ¿La tomaba por tonta?

- Seth es muy tarde tengo que volver - Le contesto mientras le echaba una mirada de enojo.

Era la medianoche. Ella volteo y empezó a caminar. Al no escucharlo seguirla paró y se giro para ver que pasaba.

- No te voy a llevar a tu casa, no hasta que me creas - Le contestó lanzándole una mirada perseverante.

- Pues no te voy a creer, y por si no te distes cuenta no me gusta nada esta escenita. Me quiero ir a mi casa ¿Me podes llevar?- Le dijo con el enojo en su voz y su semblante. Realmente no le gustaba esa escena. Seth mintiéndole, tomándola por tonta, ella contra el reloj y contra la ira que amenazaba con brotar de ella.

- Te dije que no te pienso llevar hasta que me creas, no insistas Jenna- Sentenció con la determinación en su rostro. Parecía un nene caprichoso.

- Genial- Ella volteo y camino hacia la carretera. En ese momento el con un par de pasos largos se puso frente a ella.

- No me podes dejar así Jenna, por favor - Le suplicó.

- Déjame Seth, tengo que volver. Es tarde y si se dan cuenta de que no estoy no se que podría pasar.- y era realmente la verdad, podía pasar cualquier cosa, nada le aseguraba su lugar en esa familia.

-No, Jenna. No puedo dejarte ir así de fácil, necesito que me digas que estas pensando y que pensas de lo que te dije- Le contestó fríamente. Le costaba mucho comportarse así, pero era la única manera en la que ella parecía reaccionar.

En ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono de Jenna. Era Aron.

Jenna miro la pantalla y malició en voz baja. Seth oyó perfectamente lo que le dijo, como también la conversación por teléfono.

- Hola- dijo Jenna fríamente.

- ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto el Aron instantáneamente.- Mis padres están sospechando de que te fuiste, tenes que volver inmediatamente.

- ¿Cómo que están sospechando?- preguntó incrédula.- ¿Todavía no se dieron cuenta?¿Cómo lo supiste vos?

- No, estábamos cenando y oímos el ruido de la puerta cuando saliste. Hicimos silencio unos segundos y no se oyó nada, así que pensaron que era el viento, Trace también. Yo cuando gire la cabeza note que tus llaves no estaban sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y que faltaba tu abrigo.- Le explicó rápidamente.

- Pero…¿Por qué me estas cubriendo?- pregunto arrepentida de a ver salido esa noche a escondidas.

- Si se enteran vas a morir, simplemente eso- Le contesto bromeando- Enserio, tenes que volver ya. Cuando se empezaron a preguntar si estabas arriba fui yo a buscarte y ahí confirme que no estabas, encendí la ducha para que piensen que estabas ahí. Volve enseguida. Te estas dando una ducha de 15 minutos hasta ahora.

Jenna cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Se agarro la cabeza con la mano libre que le quedaba y siguió caminando sorteando a Seth con determinación.

- Voy para allí, llego en 20 minutos como máximo.- Termino Jenna.

- Apúrate y me vas a contar donde estas ¿No es así?- Contestó el.

- Si, te voy a contar todo detalladamente- contesto mirando a Seth de Reojo- llego lo mas rápido posible.

- Perfecto.

- Ah y Aron… muchas gracias. Te debo una grande.- Dijo Jenna tratando de tranquilizarse- Gracias.

Seth oyó una risa del otro lado del móvil y luego Jenna cortó.

- ¿Me pensas llevar a mí casa o voy a meterme en más problemas por vos?- Le hecho en cara a Seth.

- No es mí culpa de que tengas problemas- le contesto Seth enojado por como le hablo a Aron- vos sos la que se escapó de su casa.

A Jenna le hirvió la sangre.

- Te odio Seth ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomaste?- Le gritó en la cara a Seth, mientras caminaba hacia el bosque por el cual llegaría a la carretera.- Ahora voy a tener problemas por tu culpa.

La cara de Seth reflejaba dolor, ira y shock al mismo tiempo.

- Pero si es la verdad, espera Jenna, no me hagas esto - Le gritó mientras la veía alejarse.

-¿Qué no te haga que?- preguntó enojada mientras volteaba, revoleando su pelo en el aire y lo miraba incrédula.- ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijiste? Yo soy la que tendría que decir "No me hagas esto".

Volteó y siguió caminando con furia en cada paso.

- Te llevo a tu casa.- le anunció Seth acercándose por detrás. Ella volteó rápidamente y elevando un dedo en el aire autoritariamente le dijo las palabras más duras que le dijeron en toda su vida:

- Ni te me acerques Clearwater - Diciendo su apellido como si fuera un insulto - Veo que es verdad todo lo que me dijeron sobre vos. No te quiero ver más, nunca más. No te me acerques y deja de molestarme.

- ¿Por qué no me Queres ver mas?- Preguntó con su voz triste y sofocada por el nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Te parece poco lo que me acabas de decir?- Le contesto con una mirada acusante.- Tengo que volver a mi casa, donde por suerte no me descubrieron todavía. Si no fuera por Aron no se que harían conmigo. ¿Todavía no te distes cuenta de que no tengo nada seguro? No voy a volver a hacer cosas como esta por vos nunca más porque no pienso seguir prestándote atención. No molestes y no insistas. Puedo volver caminando, no es tan lejos ¿Qué son un par de kilómetros cuando se puede matar por odio?- se giro y Seth observo como desaparecía en el bosque.

Jenna camino y camino siguiendo la carretera. No recordaba bien el camino, estaba muy oscuro y hacia realmente frío.

La angustia se apoderó de ella alojándose en su pecho.

Ella realmente sentía algo por Seth, Si, sin dudas. ¿Estaba enamorada? Si, ella creía que si, pero… ella nunca se había enamorada ¿Cómo distinguirlo? No era como las películas. Era distinto, no entendía porque era todo tan complicado.

El le había salido con una terrible tontería ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿ Pensaba que era tonta ella? No podía creer como le dio la cara para decirle eso y para jugar con ella.

¿Será que ella lo presentía y por eso comenzó a fastidiarla hace unos pocos días? ¿Qué ganaba el molestándola e ilusionándola? Todo parecía un mal sueño.

Siguió caminando por el costado de la carretera sin tener noción del tiempo, luego de unos minutos sintió un frescor en su mejilla y al pasar su mano por ahí descubrió que una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

Eso la enfureció, estaba llorando por amor o lo que sea que fuera eso. Lo detestaba.

Al cabo de unos momentos la oscuridad y el viento la empezó a asustar por lo cual camino mas rápido, sentía que algo o alguien la seguía, pero al no ver nada en la completa oscuridad no podía decir que, y eso la asustaba aún más.

Finalmente luego de correr por unos cuantos minutos vio las luces de las primeras casas. En auto el recorrido era de mas de unos 5 minutos, a pie eran unos 20 minutos mínimo.

Al entrar en la calle de su casa no podía mas. Quería correr a su cama y dormir para nunca despertar.

Al llegar frente a su casa divisó las luces de las habitaciones encendidas, pero la planta baja estaba a oscuras. Llamo al móvil de Aron.

- ¿Dónde estas? Te llame hace casi 30 minutos. Se están por dar cuenta.- le contesto al llamado con eso.

- Estoy abajo ¿Dónde están?¿Entro por la puerta y subo las escaleras?- pregunto dudosa mientras miraba las ventanas.

- No, ellos están alertas de la puerta.- se hizo un silencio un segundo - Trepa por el costado y subí al tejado, ahí entras a tu habitación. La ventana esta abierta.

Jenna corto la comunicación para ir a treparse, comenzó y le fue fácil hasta que llego a la parte superior de la enredadera, donde no sabia cómo hacer para pasar de la enredadera al techo sin lastimarse o peor caerse.

No podía subir al tejado. Al estar muy empinado no tenia ni veía de donde agarrarse.

Decidió dejarlo a su suerte al ver que no tenía tiempo. Se iba a impulsar con sus piernas hacia arriba y con las manos a arañar las tejas en busca de algo a que aferrarse para no caer. No tenía otra opción.

Tomo impulso con la piernas y se estiro, puso las manos sobre el tejado donde araño un par de tejas pero no logró aferrarse a nada, iba a caer.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso cerró los ojos fuertemente y se preparó para sentir el impacto en su cuerpo.

En ese mismo instante algo caliente la tomo de las muñecas y la alzó en el aire como si no pesara nada y estuviera a dos pasos del suelo.

Al mirar hacia arriba vio a Aron subiéndola al tejado tomándola por las muñecas. Al pisarlo suspiró de alivio y miró hacia la ventana de el cuarto de él.

- Apúrate, métete en tu habitación y fingí que estas durmiendo.- él la tomo de la mano para que no resbalara por el techo y la ayudo a entrar en su habitación donde ella al escuchar pasos en el pasillo se lanzó a su cama y con la misma ropa que estaba vestida y los zapatos puestos se tapo hasta la cabeza con sus sabanas.

En ese mismo instante te asomó Susan por su puerta y al ver a Jenna en su cama la cerro con total sigilo.

Jenna se levantó y su cambio su ropa sucia con tierra, arena y barro por su pijama. Se ató su pelo, se saco el poco maquillaje que tenia y cuando se estaba por acostar le tocaron la puerta silenciosamente. Era Aron. El único que sabía que ella seguía despierta. Le abrió, el paso y se sentó en la cama de ella sin decir ni una palabra en posición de indio mirándola expectante. Quería que le cuente donde había estado.

Jenna fue y se sentó frente a el sobre su cama.

- Primero Gracias por cubrirme y por salvarme de esa caída ahí fuera- le dijo en tono muy bajo de voz mientras señalaba la ventana con su cabeza.

- No hay problema. Hice lo que me hubiera gustado que hicieras si estuvieras en mi lugar.- contesto Aron con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Bueno, en fin. Me salvaste de una grande, muy grande. Te la debo.- dijo mientras le pegaba un punieron amistoso en su hombro.

El Sonrío y rió suavemente e hizo silencio esperando su explicación.

Jenna se puso totalmente seria. Comenzó con su discurso.

- Realmente te mereces saber la verdad, con lo que me ayudaste hoy mereces toda la verdad. Sé que no te va a gustar ni pizca y que te vas a enojar conmigo, pero bueno. Créeme, hoy aprendí mi lección.- empezó a explicarle Jenna en susurros.

Aron al oír esto se puso serio y alerta.

- La verdad es que estaba con Clearwater.- le dijo y lo miro fijamente viendo su reacción. Tenia una expresión dura y fría.- eso es lo que no te iba a gustar.

- ¿Qué hacías con él?- le pregunte de mala manera.

- Tranquilo, te voy a contar todo desde el principio pero resumido.- le dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para calmarlo y que bajara la voz.- sinceramente desde que llegue que estoy "coqueteando" con él. De vez en cuando salíamos, y hasta tratamos de estar en algo serio. Sé que estoy acá hace poco tiempo. Mas o menos un mes y un par de semanas, pero con el sentía una especie de conexión inexplicable que me hizo querer ser algo mas que solo una amiga.- le contó sintiéndose una estúpida. El seguía con su cara de póker.

- Y así fue que salíamos a escondidas de todos. Varias veces cuando llegaba tarde acá a casa es porque estaba con él, pero no siempre, enserio.- le dijo al ver como elevaba sus cejas.

- Y bueno, hace muy poco tiempo, un par de días habían cosas que no entendía de Seth y me dijo que me lo iba a explicar todo esta noche.- levanto la vista para ver que opinaba Aron. Cualquiera pensaría que estuvieron haciendo cualquier cosa mas que escuchar leyendas de tribus locales.- Entonces me escape y me llevó a la playa para contarme eso. Finalmente me dijo una sarta de estupideces y en el momento indicado llamaste vos y me salvaste. - le dijo mirándolo y apoyando una mano en su rodilla.

La expresión de él era inmutable. La estaba mirando a Jenna, pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar mirando el horizonte recordando algo.

- ¿Que fue exactamente lo que te tenia que contar? Esa sarta de estupideces….- le pregunto Aron mientras tragaba en seco y tomaba la mano que Jenna tenia en su rodilla.

- Nada algo imposible.- dijo Jenna esquivando su mirada.- Si me hubiera dicho que era Harry Potter le creía mas que la idiotez que me dijo. - le contesto restándole importancia tratando de cambiar de tema.

Al volver a mirar su cara fijamente Jenna vio como la expresión de Aron se ensombrecía y se ponía completamente seria.

- Te dijo que es un hombre lobo- Dijo tajante Aron como una afirmación.

Los ojos de Jenna se abrieron repentinamente, su sangre se helo en sus venas, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Jenna sin aliento en susurros.

El la miro fijamente y con una expresión de dolor en su cara le contesto:

- Porque no te esta mintiendo. Clearwater te dijo la verdad, es un hombre lobo.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**Auuuuuuuu! Wauuuu! Hace mucho que no escribia! Dos semanas creo :s perdonen es que recien termino yo año escolar y estuve rindiendo materias hasta el ultimo dia, tuve que recuperar varias… :s**

**Bueno, la veerdad es que Jenna es MUY rebuscada no? Tiene un poco de todo… Seth en este capitulo mas alla de que decia la verdad se porto como un idiota, admitamoslo chicas! PLIS! **

**Y bueno, Jenna con su carácter TAAAAAN suave (notese ironia) no aguanto y casi lo mata xD**

**Bien ahí Aron salvandole el pezqueso a Jenna! Jajajaj**

**Bueno, primero perdon por no escribir tan seguido, no tuve tiempo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones subo mas a menudo **

**Despues les cuanto que la historia la voy haciendo capitulo x capitulo con lo que se me ocurre, asi que si tiene sugerencias, pedidos etc…diganme todo se puede y tengo en cuenta xD**

**Consejos, recomendaciones, tomatasos, pedidos, preguntas llamen al 0-800 jenna o en su defecto un review (L)**

**Gracias a todos por seguir la hostoria!**

**Y les pido perdon por las faltas de ortografía. EL fic generalmente lo escribo con la comp. De escritorio, pero como se me rompio ahora estoy con la notebook, cosa que no me corrige las faltas de ortografia (si, asi de vaga soy) asi que perdonen si son muchas y muy notables. Y les comento ya me dejaron varios reviews que me decian de las comillas, o algunos signos como lo s guiones (no critico eso eh! Jajaj ahora va lo que venia a decir, sono muy de jodida ese comentario) bueno, lo que decia es que nose porque bendita razon cuando paso el archivo de word a anfictió los borra ****K**** o sea… por ejemplo las comillas las borra o las sue cuando quiere, las líneas no las sube, los guiones solo si son los cortitos (no los guiones medios mas largo)**

**I HATE THE ELECTRONIC!**

**Seeee, soy lo menos electtronico que vieron en su vida ajajá**

**Bueno dejenme reviews qu e los adorooo! Me ponen de re buen humor y me ayudan a seguir con esta historia, que vale aclarar es mi primer fic.**

**Besos a todos y los amoooo!**


	29. Chapter 29

Aron P.O.V.

No podía darle crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Ella lo sabia.

Bien recordaba el día que Seth le había confesado su estado. Dos semanas antes él se había dejado de hablar con Aron.

Flashbacks

Era un lluvioso miércoles de mayo, actualmente harían casi cuatro años desde que ocurrió. Estaba solo caminando en la calle yendo en busca de Seth a su casa por explicaciones.

Repentinamente su mejor amigo había desaparecido por 5 días y cuanto volvió era una persona completamente diferente. Física como emocionalmente.

Los cambios físicos eran demasiado grandes, Aron se quedo anonadado. Se había cortado su cabellera alborotada que tenia por encima de los hombros por un corte casi al ras, su altura había cambiado demasiado como para que sea normal.

Seth era apenas unos centímetros mas bajo que Aron, para después de ese periodo sin verlo el lobo era mas alto que el muchacho.

Su musculatura se había desarrollado notablemente, al punto de pasar de ser un chico flacucho con muy pocos músculos a tener unos lindos y notables.

Se hizo un tatuaje en su brazo que actualmente lo escondía en el instituto porque no se permitían.

Y Emocionales obviamente, nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Se junto con la banda de Sam Uley, no salía de ese entorno. Dejo de hablar con sus compañeros, faltaba a clases muy seguido, dejo de ser un muchacho simpático por uno amargado con constante cara de enojo.

Ese día caminaba bajo la lluvia para ir en busca de su amigo, al llegar a su casa vio todas las luces apagadas. Estaba vacía. Se sentó en el porche a esperar por alguien. Por Sue, Harry, Leah o Seth.

Finalmente luego de esperar toda la tarde llego Seth con su hermana Leah. Lo miraron con mala cara.

- Te estuve esperando toda la tarde.- Le había dicho mientras se ponía de pie frente a Seth y su hermana.

- Que suerte, no tengo tiempo.- Contestó Seth

- No me interesa que no tengas tiempo, tengo que aclarar unas cosas con vos- Le dijo Estrictamente Aron.

- El te dijo que no tiene nada que hablar con vos pequeño - Le recordó de mala manera Leah, que estaba subiendo los escalones hacia el porche.

- Nadie te hablo Leah, es con tu hermano el problema- Contestó Aron Furioso- ¿Podemos hablar o vas a tener a tu hermana protegiéndote siempre?- le echo en cara a el lobo, este reacciono y lo miro furiosamente al mismo tiempo que temblaba.

- Déjame Leah, tengo que aclarar unos asuntos- le anunció a su hermana mirándola fijamente. Le dio una mirada significante - No va a pasar nada. La muchacha se dio vuelta e ingreso a su casa, Seth camino hacia el bosque junto a la casa.

Repentinamente se paro y volteó, se miraron fijamente, hablo primero Aron:

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Seth? ¿Es que ya no somos amigos o qué?- Le preguntó

- No Aron, Ya no podemos ser amigos- Le contesto Seth indiferente mirando a otro lado.

- ¿ A qué se debe eso?- Le dijo irónicamente- Hasta hace un par de días estaba todo bien.

- ¿Qué mas te da?- le contesto Seth enojado, mirando al piso - te digo que ya no puedo seguir siendo tu amigo y punto, no sigas.

Esto le colmó la paciencia a Aron.

- Pero ¿Por quien me tomaste Clearwater?- Le dijo elevando el tono de voz- No podes hacer esto, eras mi mejor amiga y ahora no te importa nada.

En Ese momento Seth comenzó a Temblar.

- ¿Es que te gusto mas ser amigo de Uley y toda su bandita?- Le gritó acusatoriamente- Perdóname por no hacerme el chico malo con los tatuajes y sus caras de amargados eh.

Seth comenzó a temblar de una forma descontrolada, su respiración estaba agitada, cerro las manos en puños mientras Aron observaba como sus ojos se volvían Completamente negros y lo miraban fijamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota?- Le pregunto despectivamente mientras retrocedía- ¿Estas rabioso?

En ese momento Seth lo miro fijamente, los temblores fueron demasiado en un instante Aron vio frente a sus ojos como Seth se agachaba y su ropa volaba por el aire, vio como paso de ser su ex mejor amigo Seth Clearwater a ser un… Lobo… gigante y amenazador.

El muchacho quedo perplejo, camino hacia atrás mirando fijamente las garras de ese lobo color arena para luego mirar los dientes blancos y filosos que asomaban de sus fauces.

En ese momento escucho un grito desde la casa:

- Aron ¿Qué hiciste estúpido?- Gritó Leah desde el Porche de la casa, Aron negaba con la cabeza incrédulo mientras miraba fijamente a ese lobo y retrocedía anonadado, no podía concebir lo que sus ojos veían.- Seth sos un tonto, te dije que no hablaras con él.

Leah corrió donde estaban ellos, en ese instante el lobo giro y desapareció en el bosque, Aron miraba fijamente el punto por donde había desaparecido.

En ese instante Leah lo tomo fuerte del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar hacia su casa, el chico en shock no opuso resistencia.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, cuando volvió a tener noción del tiempo estaba dentro de la casa de Seth con cuatro personas mas, al mirarlos uno por uno los reconoció. Eran Sam Uley, Leah y Seth Clearwater y un chico mas, un tal Jared que estaba terminando el colegio cuando… le paso lo mismo que a Seth desapareció.

- Sos un..¿hombre lobo?- dijo Aron mirando a Seth susurrando por la sorpresa.

Fin Flashbacks

- En serio Jenna, te dice la verdad.- le susurro en la oscuridad de su habitación.- Yo todavía a veces no lo creo… no puede ser posible, pero lo es.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miro fijamente buscando la mentira en su rostro. No la encontró.

- ¿Me…. Me estas diciendo que… Que en realidad… Existen los hombres lobos?- susurro mientras las palabras se le trababan en los labios y negaba con la cabeza.

- Si, te estoy diciendo eso.- Contestó el mirándola fijamente- No te miento… ¿Es una locura verdad?

- Totalmente es que…- hizo silencio buscando las palabras- Es que no puedo creer eso, nadie podría si no lo ve.

- Yo lo vi, Jenny- Dijo en un susurro inaudible - El se… transformo frente a mí.

Jenna negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible. Miro por su ventana hacia el cielo, estaba nublado, hacía frío aunque estaba comenzando la primavera. Repentinamente un escalofrío recorrió a Jenna. Miro con la mirada perdida a su cajón donde se encontraba su diario.

- Te voy a dejar sola para que pienses - Le anunció Aron mientras se levantaba de su cama- Jenna… Esto no se lo podes decir a nadie ¿Entendiste? ABSOLUTAMENTE a nadie- Le comentó Aron resaltando la palabra "absolutamente"

Claro ¿A quien le iba a decir que el chico al que quería era un hombre lobo? JA, ya había estado en un reformatorio, no quería ir a un manicomio también.

- Si, a nadie- Le dijo Jenna mirándolo a la cara con miles de dudas.

- Es muy tarde, te voy a dejar descansar, mañana hablamos bien- La besó en la frente y salió silenciosamente.

Jenna se quedo sentada en su cama en la misma posición durante un largo tiempo, tratando de entender lo que había pasado esa noche. Finalmente te dio cuenta de que no iba a poder entender bien así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue escribir todo en su diario.

Escribió sobre la noticia de Seth, las leyendas, su sueño, sobre Sara, sobre Aron, Sobre Collin y Brady, lo que había pasado esa noche, el colegio, sus peleas con Susan y Grez, Geovan, los Cullen sobre TODO. Hacía mucho no escribía nada de ellos.

Cuando termino dejo su diario en el cajón de su mesa de luz, un lugar totalmente privado.

Luego de eso se acostó en su cama y miro por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo.

Trató de dormir pero no pudo hacer mas que limitarse a mirar por su ventana o al techo, escucho un poco de música, pero nada la relajaba.

Cuando miró su nuevo reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana, era un día nublado pero mas calido que el anterior.

Se levanto, se cambió y bajo a desayunar en completo silencio. Solo estaban Susan y Grez levantados.

- Buen día Jenny- La saludo Susan amablemente con una sonrisa cálida.

- Buenos Días- la saludo Grez con un asentimiento de cabeza al mismo tiempo que se volvía a sumergir en su diario matutino.

- Buen día- Respondió con voz cansada. Se sentó en una silla y no se movió de ahí hasta que Susan le hablo.

- ¿Te sentís bien Jenna?- Le pregunto Susan mirándole la cara - No tenes muy buen aspecto.

- No dormí muy bien que digamos - "En realidad no dormí nada" pensó para sí misma.

- Anoche estabas rara en la comida…-comentó Grez - ¿Pasó algo?

- Muchas cosas- Contestó Jenna suspirando.

- Nos podes contar cariño, no hay problemas- Le dijo Susan con una sonrisa comprensiva - pero antes ¿Te gustaría desayunar?

Jenna se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que Susan se levantaba y comenzaba a prepararle su desayuno.

Grez carraspeó.

- Jenna nos interesa saber que es lo que te pasa, que tenes en menta, que te molesta y nos gustaría que nos lo digas para ver que podemos hacer nosotros para ayudarte.- Le comentó mientras dejaba su diario y la miraba fijamente cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

- Son muchas cosas- Sentenció ella.

- Tenemos toda la mañana- Contraatacó él-

Jenna puso los ojos en blanco y al no saber que contarles, es que no podía contarles casi nada preguntó lo que venia aguantándose hace unos cuantos días.

- ¿Por qué me trajeron acá? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora?- pregunto removiéndose en su silla- es que… no lo entiendo. Porque a mi. Saben que soy problemática, me sacaron de un reformatorio… también sabe muy bien que me faltan solo dos años para ser mayor de edad, es mas es un año y medio puesto que cumplo 17 en lo que resta del año, aparte ¿Por qué me adoptaron a mí una chica dentro de algunos contextos grande cuando podía a ver adoptado a un… bebe recién nacido?

Susan dejó de preparar el desayuno y se giró mientras quedaba apoyada contra la mesada. Miró fijamente a Grez quien le respondió la mirada.

- Yo le contesto- Dijo Susan mientras volteaba para terminar con su desayuno. Lo puso en un plato, agarro la taza y la puso frente a Jenna en total silencio. Luego se sentó frente a ella.

Jenna comenzó con su desayuno obligándose a tragar para no ofenderla.

- Primero que todo sabíamos que eras problemática, por supuesto, pero pensamos que al cambiar de una ciudad grande a un pueblo tranquilo ibas a entender que todo es distinto en este lugar, luego también vimos tu "expediente"- le comento haciendo comillas en el aire- y sabemos por que terminaste ahí.

- ¿Y no les molesto eso?- preguntó Jenna sin entender - Es que… seguro dice de unos cuantos avisos, unas cuantas adopciones fallidas, un par de actos de vandalismo y bueno… como corona un robo en un grado elevado…

- No, espera.- dijo Grez frenando su explicación.- Cuando te trajimos aquí fueron par varias razones, una era porque queríamos tener una hija que sea de Susan y mía. No lo sabes vos, pero Aron es mi hijo y Trace es su hija. No son hermanos de sangre, en realidad son hermanastros, pero como crecieron juntos toda la vida no se sienten como hermanastros al igual que yo siento que Trace es mi hija y Susan que Aron es el de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No son hijos de los dos?- pregunto anonadada al mismo tiempo que se le caía su tenedor en el plato haciendo mucho ruido.- Perdón, me tomo de sorpresa.

No lo podía creer. Era verdad Trace se parecía mucho a Susan y solo tenía rasgos de Grez lo mismo por parte de Aron, fue su imaginación, buscando los parecidos entre ellos cuando al final no tenían un verdadero lazo de sangre.

Susan Suspiró y comenzó a explicarle.

- Grez y yo nos conocimos cuando Trace era un bebe y Aron apenas tenia 6 años. El padre de Trace… bueno, no se quien es el padre y punto, eso es otro tema. La madre de Aron… - dijo mirando a Grez y el le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza- La madre de él simplemente lo abandono. Es una historia larga, pero en cierto punto lo abandono, se fue y no volvió. Eso lo hablamos después si Queres…. Nosotros nos conocimos y nos pusimos en pareja, finalmente nos fuimos a vivir todos juntos y desde casi toda la vida de los chicos vivimos así, entonces para ellos no es anormal llamarse hermanos, verse como hermanos y decirnos a Grez y a mi papá y mamá. Después de un tiempo… nosotros tratamos de tener hijos juntos, pero simplemente nunca funcionaba. Yo no podía quedar embarazada, no tenía ningún problema físico, y no encontrábamos la razón.- comentó mirando fijamente a la mesa, reprimiendo las lagrimas, repentinamente se irguió y continuo. - todavía no lo hicimos, pero bueno, ese es otro tema también.

- Cuantos otros temas…- comento Jenna en un susurro para sí misma.

- Si, bueno- La calló Susan, se había entusiasmado con la charla- Entonces tras intentar demasiado tiempo, al no tener resultados decidimos adoptar. En ese mismo instante a Grez le comenzó a ir muy bien en el trabajo. Lo ascendieron, trabajaba mas horas y tenia más responsabilidades, pero la paga era mejor y para una familia de cuatro venía muy bien ese ingreso extra. Así que si adoptábamos un bebe recién nacido aparte de ser todo un problema de papeles tampoco había mucho tiempo y luego de un par de años me ascendieron a mí dejándonos con poco horario a ambos. En los mismos puestos que tenemos ahora. Vos misma ves que nosotros llegamos tarde a la casa, por suerte Aron y Trace ya están grandes y se pueden cuidar bien. Pero… imagínate un bebe chiquito, sería imposible.

- y ahí es cuando decidimos que tan chico no podía ser. Pero al mismo tiempo pensamos y no podía ser un niño que este en primaria. Acá no hay escuelas primarias, están en las afueras, no tenemos tiempo de viajar todos los días, aparte Trace no se sentiría Bien así que finalmente optamos por ir a un hogar donde nos dijeron que adolescentes no podía dar en adopción pero que había un plan familiar donde te facilitaban la adopción de chicos con problemas de conducta.

- Ahí es donde entro yo ¿No es así?- Preguntó Jenna suspicaz- Claro, mejor que saquen a los renegados del sistema.

Grez rió.

- No Jenna, no son todos renegados. En la adolescencia a todos nos pasa querer ir contra las reglas, pero finalmente terminamos entendiendo que así no se puede.- le comentó Grez sabiamente- pero lo que pasa es que cuando a un adolescente no lo ayudas, lo guías o pones límites se terminan… descarriando por así decir, ahí es donde entras vos.

- No entiendo- respondió Jenna.

- Es simple- Comenzó Susan- Queríamos adoptar, estábamos desesperados, no podíamos adoptar a un niño pequeño por problemas nuestros así que decidimos adoptar una personita un poco mas grande, por problemas de papeleo no podía ser un chico de un hogar así que recurrimos a un reformatorio. Realmente lo pensamos mucho y pensamos en porque no darle una segunda oportunidad a algún adolescente, en este caso vos, y también pensamos que talvez lo que les pasó es que nunca tuvieron una familia, nunca tuvieron amor, protección, seguridad y también que nunca nadie se preocupo por ellos y… si nosotros si podíamos ofrecer eso ¿Por qué no?

Jenna lo pensó por unos segundos en silencio. Seguía sin entender porque la eligieron a ella.

- ¿ Y por qué justo yo?- pregunto mientras seguía con su desayuno- Es decir… Gracias en cierto punto, pero porque a mi de entre tantos otros adolescentes.

Grez tomo de su tasa y Susan puso cara pensativa.

- En realidad no te elegimos específicamente por algo, sino… - dijo Susan mientras negaba con su cabeza- Te parecerá una tontería, pero te vimos caminando por el parque en una de las visitas que hicimos y… yo sentí una especie de conexión hacia ti, sentí que debíamos llevarte con nosotros.

En ese momento ella lo comprendió. Era lo mismo que sentía por Seth, Geovan y un poco también con esa familia aunque muchas veces le molestaba admitirlo.

- Si, creo que los entiendo- finalizó la charla. Había terminado su desayuno.- Voy a caminar un rato por ahí… seguro que voy a la playa.

- Avísanos donde vas- Le recordó Grez.- lleva tu celular.

- Si, seguro.- respondió Jenna con un bufido, omitieron ese detalle.

Subió a su habitación, buscó su celular, su reproductor Mp3 y salió al pasillo.

Pasando por la puerta de Aron vio una sombra por debajo de la puerta, ya se había levantado. Se apresuró a salir de la casa, no quería saber nada de nada. Quería desconectarse por un momento.

Salió a la calle y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la playa, escuchando música y sin prestar atención a el camino.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya había llegado a la playa. Esta vez no se sentó en la piedra de siempre, sino que a lo lejos, en el otro extremo de la playa vio un árbol de raíces blancas fuera de la tierra. Se sentó entre las raíces para tener menos frío.

Sin darse cuenta miró al cielo levantando la cara y después apoyo la nuca en la raíz que tenía atrás de su cabeza y al mirar para el cielo su vista se vio interrumpida por alguien. Pego un gritito como de un perro por el susto. Él se rió y le hablo:

- ¿Eh? No te escuche nada, espera- y Jenna se saco sus auriculares.

El rió devuelta y paso por encima del tronco para sentarse sobre el.

- Te decía si no te parece un poco temprano para estar un sábado a la mañana en la playa- Le repitió Geovan.

- Necesitaba pensar- Contestó ella guardando sus auriculares en su bolsillo.

- OH DIOS MIO- dijo Bromeando- la chica piensa. Perdón estoy de buen humor hoy. ¿Por qué necesitabas pensar? ¿Mal..día?

- Pésimo, igual no importa- Evadió el tema- son… temas mas personales.

- Si Queres hablar sabes que acá estoy- dijo el asintiendo con la cabeza, ella le sonrió.

- Si, lo se- le contestó al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en la pierna de él y lo miraba- ¿Vos porque de buen humor?

El sonrió.

- Me parece que encontrarte sorpresivamente acá en la playa no es una coincidencia con mi humor ¿no?- le preguntó como si fuera obvio.

- Bueno, tampoco soy una buena causa para una alegría- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros mientras suspiraba- a veces es mejor perderme que encontrarme.

- Hey, no digas eso.- Le recriminó- No se porque pensas eso. A mi me encanta estar con vos.

Jenna se encogió de hombros.

- Vamos - Geovan se paró y le extendió la mano a Jenna- Te invito un café.

Ella le sonrió y tomo su mano para que la levante. Comenzaron a caminar.

- Perdón pero… ¿Dónde hay un café en este pueblo?- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Geovan rió y le dio un golpe juguetón en su brazo.

- No insultes a el pueblito en el que vivo- Trató de hacerse el ofendido- Que hay muchas cosas interesantes como… yo, yo y…. yo

- Estúpido- le dijo bromeando- Te olvidaste de algo… de mí.

- Ah bueno, ves como te alegro siempre- Le dijo con aires de superioridad- Tendrías que llevarme siempre en tu cartera para alegrarte.

- Puff, como si te necesitara para vivir- le contestó con aires de superioridad.

- Si, me necesitas y mucho.- Terminó la discusión cambiando de tema - Vamos a Port Angels.

- Ah, ahora si entiendo la ubicación de un café en este pueblo reducido a cenizas. Enserio, no encuentro nada que me gusta todavía aquí.- Se lamentó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Recorriste todo el pueblo? ¿Fuiste al centro?- le preguntó

- No, la verdad que no.

- Algún día te voy a llevar- le prometió

-¿Algún día?

- Si, hoy no tengo tiempo. A las 11 tengo que estar en otro lugar- le explicó

- De acuerdo.

Subieron a el auto de Geovan y pusieron música. Jenna agarro su celular para ponerlo en silencio cuando descubrió que estaba apagado. Lo prendió.

Tenia en la casilla de mensajes entrantes 9 mensajes de Seth, 2 de Aron y uno solo de Sara. La casilla de correo de voz estaba llena.

Abrió los de Seth, el primero decía:

**Jenna, por favor tnms que hablar.**

Seguido por otro mensaje:

**Jenny ennserio, no te mentía, me porte mal, pero es la verdad.**

Y otro:

**PORFAVOR CREEME! No te mentia. Necesito hablar con vos.**

Jenna decidió eliminar todos los mensajes de Seth sin terminar de leerlos. Suspiró.

- Que concurrencia- comento Geovan cuando miro el celular de Jenna- ¿Quiénes son tus admiradores?

- Nadie que importe, no tengo ganas de leerlos.- lo ignoró y continuo mirando.

Los de Aron era uno de ayer y otro de esa mañana.

El de al día anterior decía:

**¿A dnd te fuist ahora? VOLVE! Te vn a descubrir, te cubro x un rato, pero n pued much s vn a dar cuenta.**

Y el de hoy decía:

**Te fuiste…¿dnd tas? No qrs saber toda l vrdad?**

Jenna le respondió este mensaje:

**Tenia que despejarme y pensar un poco. Vuelvo mas tarde y hablamos.**

Jenna leyó el mensaje de Sara, lo había mandado hace unos minutos:

**Se q es temprano, pero t queria ivitar a comr a casa podes?**

Necesitaba distraerse, así que no lo dudo un segundo:

**Si! A q hora?**

Recibió respuesta enseguida:

**Cuand stes libre, toy sola en casa… te parece a ls 12?**

Jenna contestó Feliz:

**A ls 12 stoy ahí.**

x~x~x~x~x~x~

Después de tomar algo con Geovan y distraerse un rato Jenna Volvió a su casa donde solo estaba Susan y Trace mirando la televisión en el sillón.

Ella entró y le contó su plan para el almuerzo, después de eso partió para la casa de Sara antes de que volviera Aron.

Al salir comenzó a caminar por la calle concentrada en el pasto y la tierra del piso.

Unos pies desnudos se interpusieron en su camino, al levantar la vista lo vio a él, a Seth.

- Jenna tenemos que hablar- le dijo bloqueándole el camino pero sin intención, su cara era de suplica- por favor, necesito aclarar todo.

Xx x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x xx x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**OK, me parece que este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los demas nose…estuve inspirada… jajajaj**

**Bueno aca Grez y Susan le explican el porque la adoptaron. Despues en el Flash back de Aron el recuerda lo que paso ósea que los lectores lo saben, pero NO jenna…para aclarar.**

**Tambien se encuentra con Geovan CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Jajaj es un buen amigo… con derecho por asi decir… u.u**

**En este capitulo me parece q jenna esta mas mancita nose… debe ser q tmbn yo estoy mas tranqui…**

**Perdon x tardar tanto en actualizar! Ahora q estoy de vacaciones deberia ser mas rapido, pero nose que me pasa. Me siento a escribir, hago 3 parafos y me distraje con la mosca que paso volando x lo de mi vecina u.u **

**Me resulta imposible.**

**Bueno.. Em.. Q mas decir….**

**Ahh al fial se encuentra con Seth :o **

**¿q le dira? CHAN!**

**Tienen qhablar con Aron, va a ver a Sara. ¿Qué pasara cuando vea nuevamente a collin y a brady?**

**Bueh…se las dejo picando xD**

**Dsps gracias por sus sujerencias, opiniones, alagos, y bueno en fin x los reviews **

**No me ofenden para nada, es mas me ayudan para mejorar.**

**Le estoy tratando de dar bola a montse Black ESCUCHO TUS SUGERENCIAS! Jajajajaj**

**Encerio gracias por la devolucion a esta historia.**

**Es la primera que escribo y la verdad esto supero mis expectativas son 28 ahora 29 capitulos y tengo mas de 100 reviews! **

**jajá jajá**

**Besos a todos lectores! 3 **

**Dejen su review que me re ayudan, sugieran, opinen y respondan que me encanta!**

**Saludos a todos, buena semana si es que no los vuelvo a ver xD **

**Besos y abrasossss!**

**Los adorooo 3**


	30. Chapter 30

- Jenna tenemos que hablar- le dijo bloqueándole el camino pero sin intención, su cara era de súplica - Por favor, necesito aclarar todo.

Ella se paró y se enderezo, lo miro fijamente a los ojos donde aunque sintiera esa conexión logro ignorarla monumentalmente.

- No creo que haya mucho que aclarar- le dijo indiferente - Pues bien lo que me dijiste fue lo mas raro del mundo, aun así te creo. No tengo nada mas que decir.

- Pero yo sí tengo que decirte cosas - le contestó el tajante.

- Apúrate por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo- le anunció mirando se reloj pulsera - Me esta esperando una persona.

Seth suspiró por alivio y por cansancio al mismo tiempo.

- Es totalmente verdad lo que te dije, lamento haber actuado así la otra noche, pero enserio … no es algo que le cuento a todos.- le confesó mirando al piso- es mas, son una de las pocas personas que lo saben.

- Si, eso también lo se - contestó Jenna mirando también al piso mientras que revolvía la tierra con su pie. - Es que de verdad es algo imposible de creer.

Finalmente lo miró sin enojo, para ella fue liberador y para el aliviador.

- Yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando sucedió- Le comentó con tristeza.

Ese comentario despertó la curiosidad de ella, pero cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle sobre el tema sonó su celular.

- Hola- Atendió Jenna haciéndole una seña a Seth con la mano para que esperara.

- ¿Dónde estas Jenna? Te estoy esperando- Le respondió Sara extrañada.

- Llego en 5 minutos- Terminó Jenna y cortó.

Lo miró a Seth, tenía una sonrisa de alivio en su semblante.

- ¿Paso algo mientras hablaba por teléfono?- Le pregunto ella con las cejas elevadas.

- No, nada importante.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Mira Seth… yo … estoy muy confundida con todo esto.

- Es lógico, te acaba de cambiar todo tu mundo.

- Como sea - Prosiguió negando con su cabeza- Necesito tiempo para pensar, pero… no entiendo tampoco que es todo esto, que es verdad y que no. ¿podríamos hablar después?

- Claro, no hay problema. A eso quería llegar- Le dijo sonriéndole.

Jenna comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Sara, Seth observó como se alejaba.

Al llegar toco la puerta de la pequeña casa y enseguida la abrió su amiga.

Estaba vestida con un Jean Azul claro, un sweater gris y… ¿Unas pantuflas de dinosaurio?

Se miraron a la cara y estallaron en risas.

Jenna entro y se tiró en el sillón.

- Que calzado… interesante - Le comento mirando sus pantuflas con tono bromista.

- Soy fan de Barney ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?- Le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

- La fan numero uno al parecer- Rieron juntas - hay que estar muy cuerda para usar eso. Es un asesinato a la dignidad.

- Y bueno, es lo que hay…- Se encogió de hombros - Son calentitas, cómodas y encima son como los pies de Barney.

- Si, ya veo porque no aparece mas últimamente en televisión, vos te quedaste con los pies… ¿Quién se quedo con la cabeza?- preguntó seriamente.

- No lo se, yo solo quería sus pezuñas- Contestó Sara mientras caminaba al refrigerador y sacaba un Tupper con salsa.

- La asociación de defensa a los animales te va a venir a buscar- Dijo Jenna fingiendo horror- buajajaj cuidado Sara… cuidado.

- Bueno…- comenzó Sara mirando a los costados- Todavía no probaste el ingrediente secreto de mi salsa y ya decimos estupideces.

- ¿Salsa?- preguntó Jenna

- Fideos mas específicamente- al ver la cara de confusión de Jenna Sara le aclaró- ¿El almuerzo?

- Ah, Ya claro- Con todo el tema de hombres lobos, chicos lindos y familias adoptivas se le había olvidado el horario de comida.- Me había olvidado.

Sara negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiraba dramáticamente.

Sara cocinó y Jenna la ayudo, pusieron la mesa, comieron hablando y luego fueron a su habitación a escuchar música. Tenían el mismo gusto musical. Jenna estaba intrigada por saber mas sobre la vida de Sara en La reserva.

- Sara… ¿Tenes novio?- le preguntó directamente.

- No, por ahora no.- Contestó indiferente.

- ¿Tuviste?- Siguió insistiendo Jenna.

- Si, tuve. - confirmó Sara- Fue Jonathan. Un chico de cuarto curso ahora.

- No lo conozco ¿Me lo mostras el lunes?- Enseguida Preguntó Jenna emocionada.

- Si, te lo enseño pero…- Sara hizo una mueca- No se tiene que dar cuenta y no le hagas ningún comentario sobre mi ¿Esta bien?

- ¿Por qué?- Siguió con el cuestionario Jenna, parecía una nena encaprichada.

- Este…- Sara siguió esbozando una mueca incomoda, Jenna estaba por llegar al fondo de la cuestión.- Es que… bueno, la pura verdad es que mientras yo salía con él, al mismo tiempo salía con otro. Así que… no terminamos en muy buenos términos.

- ¡Oh por dios!- exclamó Jenna sorprendida - ¡Cuernos en La Push! Al fin algo emocionante…

- Basta Jenna- Sara cortó la emoción de Jenna de un palazo.- Te dije que no lo dijeras.

- Entonces contame… ¿Quién fue el Lover?- Siguió con la misma emoción.

- Nadie que conozcas…- Pareció pensar unos segundos- Finalmente el se dio cuenta, Jonathan y me lo hecho en cara pero todo discretamente. Lo mantuvimos en silencio siempre. Solo vos lo sabes y supongo que sus mejores amigos también- Terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Pero… cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntos vos y Jonathan? ¿Cuánto tiempo con tu amante? ¿A quien querías? ¿A quien amabas?- Tiró todas las preguntas de sopetón.

Sara suspiro y respondió una por una las preguntas.

- Con Jonathan un año y un mes, desde segundo año. Con mi "amante" estuve unos 6 meses… Los quería a los dos, pero definitivamente lo prefería a mi… Affaire.-

- ¿Pero… como los descubrió Jonathan?

- Estaba con mi amante… en una disco, había salido con él esa noche y le había dicho a Jon que me quedaba estudiando, justo un sabado a la noche. Él me creyó y me aviso que iba a salir a comer con amigos. El me vio en una situación comprometedora en el auto de… mi amante - Terminó bufando.

- Esto es mejor que la telenovela de las tres de la tarde- exclamó Jenna entusiasmada al mismo tiempo que pegaba saltitos donde estaba sentada.- Lo siento mucho por vos Sara pero lo tengo que preguntar. ¿ Te acostabas con tu amante?

Sara la miró fijamente sin poder creer lo que le preguntaba. En ese momento se volvió roja.

-¡Siiii! Lo sabía.- Grito Jenna en voz baja- Era obvio amiga mía, sino ¿como iba a ser un amante y mas un Affaire?

- Bueno, pero es incomodo el tema.

- OK, por hoy no pregunto mas - Hizo un gesto de cerrarse los labios con un cierre.

Así transcurrió toda la tarde y al ver que oscurecía Jenna decidió volver a su casa. En el camino esta vez no se encontró con nadie y sintió una sensación de seguridad hermosa. Agradeció a Sara por dispersarla de sus problemas un rato.

Al llegar a su casa saludó y se fue directo a su habitación.

En el momento que cerró la puerta y dio dos pasos hacia su mesa de luz se abrió la puerta. Se dio vuelta sorprendida por que entraran sin tocar y vio a Aron sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

- Tenemos que hablar ¿No es así?- pregunto el con las cejas elevadas.

- Si, ya no puedo esquivar el tema- Respondió ella con voz cansada sentándose en el borde de su cama frente a él - Quería pensar en otra cosa al menos un tiempo, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

- Se entiende. Casa nueva aunque ya hace un rato largo andas por acá- le comentó guiñándole un ojo- y problemas nuevos e inesperados.

- Así es compañero- Dijo suspirando.- Dispara, vamos dime la verdad chico.

Y ahí comenzó a contarle todo a Jenna, todo lo que había pasado.

- Es una historia muy larga y extraña. Ya de por sí uno no lo creería- Le respondió Jenna a su relato.

- Si, es verdad pero bueno… vos mas que nadie sabes la verdad ahora. Por eso no soy mas amigo de Seth… realmente me alejo de su vida.

- Debió tener sus razones…- Trató de defenderlo Jenna y paro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

En ese mismo momento se escucho a Susan llamándolos para la cena. La misma transcurrió en silencio por parte de Jenna y un poco de Aron.

Al terminar Jenna subió a su cuarto, se ducho y se preparo para acostarse. Estaba exhausta. En ese mismo instante le llego un mensaje de texto de Seth:

**Ests dspiert? Cuand podms hablr?**

Jenna contesto enseguida:

**Si, toy despierta. Nose… x teléfono, no. **

Seth en ese momento estaba fuera de la casa de Jenna. Contesto:

**Stoy cerca d tu casa… pued pasar?**

Ella sonrió ante el mensaje y al darse cuenta que sonreía como tonta se puso completamente seria:

**Subs a mi habitacion? Sin que nadie se entere…**

Era la respuesta que Seth quería obtener:

**En 5 minuts estoy.**

A los 5 minutos Seth estaba tocando la ventana de Jenna.

Ella le abrió y el entro.

- No entiendo como podes subir por ahí sin caerte. El otro día trate de trepar y si no fuera por Aron ahora estaría con la cabeza partida al medio- comentó pensativa.

- Ventaja de Lobo- respondió el sin importancia.

Observo la habitación de Jenna con mas atención. Sonrió al ver todos los posters y el color rosa combinado con el negro y violeta.

- ¿Te gusta la vista?- preguntó Jenna de brazos cruzados. El sueño y el mal humor le estaban ganando.- Me parece que me tenes que explicar varias cosas.

- Perdón- dijo el sentándose en la cama de ella. Recién en ese momento ella se percato de que no tenía camiseta. Se quedo observando los músculos de su abdomen y sus brazos. Era la típica tabla de lavar.

Seth carraspeo.

- ¿Te gusta la vista?- Le pregunto él mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Cállate Seth- ella volteó mientras se sonrojaba, cerro su ventana y se sentó en la cama junto a el con las piernas cruzadas.

En ese momento Jenna cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación que Seth, a su lado… en la misma cama. Se sonrojo aun mas, tanto que hasta ella noto el calor en sus mejillas. Su corazón se aceleró un poco. Noto como Seth miró sus mejillas y sonrió satisfecho.

- Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho mas que contar, Todas las leyendas son ciertas. Yo soy un hombre lobo. Yo y todos mis amigos, los que estaban en la fogata… -dijo poniéndose serio.

- Esta bien pero… ¿Cómo es eso de ser hombre lobo? Podes transformarte cando quieras o con la luna llena? Y las balas de plata… ¿Es verdad?- pregunto sumamente interesada.

El rió en Parte aliviado, en parte de gracia.

- No, no es verdad lo de las balas de plata. Es decir… me curo sumamente rápido. Lo que a vos te tarda en curar no se… 1 semana a mi en un minuto estoy recuperado. Nunca probamos con balas…- El se encogió de hombros y continuó - Me puedo transformar cuando desee, si. Pero si pierdo el control también me transformaría aunque no sea a mi voluntad.

Jenna siguió con las preguntas.

- ¿Duele transformarse?- Preguntó con cara de impresión.

- La primera vez, si. Sentís como los huesos cambian de lugar, como e transforma tu piel y como cambias. Impresiona y duele. Después es tan natural como cambiarte de ropa- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Claro, cambiarse de piel nada del otro mundo. Transformarse en un animal lo cotidiano…- comentó Jenna para sí misma y Seth rió.

- ¿Alguna habilidad especia como… rayos x?- Jenna le preguntó en broma.

- No tan así… Tengo los sentidos mas desarrollados que un humano normal. Veo mucho mas, escucho mucho mas huelo mucho mas…- en ese momento Seth tomo la mano de Jenna de sobre sus rodillas y la estrecho junto a las de él.- Siento mucho mas.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente, realmente lo amaba. No lo podía ocultar mas.

-¿Qué me hiciste Clearwater? ¿Por qué te necesito y te odio tanto al mismo tiempo?- se pregunto en voz baja mientras con sus manso estrechadas acariciaba la mejilla de él.

Seth estaba feliz, completamente feliz. No podía pedir nada mas de la vida. Todo se resumía a ese tacto.

- Es una de las cosas de ser hombre lobo…- susurro el mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la mano de ella en su mejilla.

- ¿Decís que por ser un lobo me gustas?- le preguntó sorprendida.

- No, vos sos mi imprimación- Le contestó mirándola a los ojos.

Jenna no entendía. Se notaba en su semblante.

- En las leyendas, que son verdaderas, lo explica. Es como… cuando encontras al amor de tu vida… a tu otra mitad… la razón para existir. El mundo deja de ser tu centro y ella pasa a serlo. En mi caso vos, Jenny- le dijo en susurros mientra el le acariciaba la mejilla.

- No lo se… no puedo creerte eso. ¿Justo yo? Si es verdad el amor tiene un humor bastante macabro- dijo riendo- pero lo dejo pasar.

- ¿Por qué decís eso?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Bueno… ¿No te diste cuenta nunca que mi vida es… - pensó un segundo en silencio- digamos que es un completo lío. Y tu vida… venís bastante bien hasta que aparecí yo creo…

- Pues crees mal. Te estuve esperando toda mi vida, no… desde que me convertí en lobo siempre me pregunte quien serías- La miro fijamente - Eras vos finalmente.

- Pero igualmente mi vida es bastante agitada por así decir, ahora se esta calmando en cierto sentido aunque… ¿Hombres lobo? Wow, no sabía que iba a llegar a este punto.

Rieron ambos.

- Siempre se aprende algo nuevo- contestó con la mirada pensativa.

- Ya lo creo…- y dejo la frase incompleta.

Se miraron fijamente sonriendo mutuamente tomados de las manos.

Jenna tenía mucho sueño, no había dormido la noche anterior. Se le escapó un bostezo.

- Tenes sueño - dijo el acariciando su cabello y levantándose de su cama- te voy a dejar dormir.

Cuando se levanto Jenna tiró de su mano para detenerlo.

- No te vayas, quedate conmigo- le pidió suavemente. El no pudo resistirse.

Ella se movió sobre su cama y se acomodó contra su almohada semi recostada, el se sentó a su lado apoyando su espalda contra la pared y estirando sus piernas sobre la cama de ella.

Jenna se acerco a el y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho. Él la rodeo con su brazo mientras con el otro le dibujaba círculos en el de ella, que estaba abrazándolo.

La felicidad de Seth era infinita.

Observaba en silencio como la espalda de ella subía y bajaba con su respiración relajada. Su cabello castaño con ondas. Su piel blanca, suave y tersa.

Respiró su aroma a cítricos y sintió la piel de ella rozar contra la de él, su calor excesivo con la piel tibia de su ángel, sus cuerpos amoldándose juntos.

Era la sensación mas linda del mundo.

Jenna por su parte le estaba ganando el sueño. Se sentía cómoda y segura en los brazos de Seth.

No le preocupaba que alguien entrara y los descubriera, le daba lo misma. Ella era feliz.

Finalmente era verdad, estaba enamoraba de Seth Clearwater. El también de ella.

El estaba recostado en su cama, ella lo abrazaba, el la acariciaba. Quería que ese instante dure para siempre.

Sentía la piel caliente de él que le provocaba calor y le daba sueño. Necesitaba dormir.

Los ojos le pesaban demasiado, le ardían. No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo despierta.

Los ojos se iban cerrando y ella se lo permitió. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse escucho la voz de Seth:

- ¿Jenny?-Le pregunto en voz baja.

- Humm- Contesto ella sin hablar.

- Nada, dormí. Esta bien- le acarició el cabello- Dulces sueños.

Jenna no respondió. Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en un tranquilo sueño.


	31. Chapter 31

Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy tranquilo Jenna.

Soñó que caminaba por la playa de La Push, esa playa que había ido incontables veces, pero esta vez el sol estaba radiante y le proporcionaba un calor hermoso en la piel que lo sentía en su interior.

Repentinamente en su sueño el sol de iba y lo remplazaba una noche sin luna, con un cielo cubierto y el frío le calaba los huesos. Despertó.

Estaba sola en su habitación. Miró hacia la ventana que estaba cerrada y ya era de día supuso ella al ver el cielo gris oscuro.

Seth no estaba. Camino hacía su ventana y miro hacia afuera buscando alguna señal de él. No encontró nada.

Suspiró decepcionada y volteó para regresar a su cama. Debía ser temprano, lo supuso por la luz del cielo.

Al acostarse miro su mesa de luz y vio un papel con el nombre de ella. La tomo y comenzó a leer.

_Jenny:_

_Perdon, me tuve que ir. Surgió un problema._

_¿Queres que nos veamos hoy en la playa a las 17? Yo voy a estar ahí a esa hora._

_Te amo._

Las mariposas revolotearon en su estomago incontrolablemente. Definitivamente lo amaba. No entendía porque se había estado engañando tanto tiempo tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no lo quería, de que lo odiaba. Era así algo imposible de evitar.

Jenna Robins amaba a Seth Clearwater.

Se tiró boca arriba en su cama a ver el techo rosa de su cuarto cuando se le ocurrió mirar el reloj. Marcaban las 16:43 había dormido todo el día.

Se levanto corriendo y se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Un Jean y un buzo azul oscuro. Se fue con la musculosa del pijama debajo.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras. No se encontró con nadie de la familia en la casa. Estaba a oscuras y a solas. Entro en la cocina y no vio a nadie. Al fijarse, sobre la mesa había una nota.

_**Jenna: me fui con Trace a hacer las compras, Aron salió y Grez fue de pesca.**_

_**Hay comida en la heladera.**_

_**Si salis avisanos**_

_**Cariños, Susan**_

Jenna tomó el celular del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje para Seth avisándole que iba para la playa, luego escribió otro para Susan mientras salía a la calle y caminaba por la acera.

Comenzó a caer una fina llovizna que no llegaba a mojarla, el cielo estaba gris oscuro. Le estaba agarrando pánico.

Comenzó a caminar mas rápido hasta el punto de casi ir al trote pero no le gustaba ese lugar. Se sentía siempre amenazada por algo.

El ver que llegaba a el estacionamiento de la playa reducio la velocidad pero no paro, camino derecho hacia el mar.

Al pararse en la costa miró hacía la roca donde siempre se sentaba con Seth pero no lo vio. Miro al otro extremo de la playa donde tampoco había nadie.

Camino confundida hacia la piedra y se sentó sobre ella mirando el mar.

Sentía una sensación de vacío en su pecho pero no entendía porque. No estaba pensando en nada particular, pero le era inevitable.

Miro la hora en su reloj, marcaba las 17:10. 10 minutos tarde.

El viento del mar comenzaba a hacer rugir las olas violentamente y a levantar arena. El cielo negro daba la sensación de que era casi de noche.

Jenna se sentía sola y no sabía porque tenía una sensación de que algo peligroso estaba inminente a pasar.

Se levantó, no podía quedarse quieta, sentía que debía moverse de ahí, correr, huir.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el estacionamiento de la playa, lo atravesó y comenzó a caminar hacía la casa nuevamente cuando una mano la tomo por los hombros fuertemente, deteniéndola.

Ella se asustó y giro bruscamente. Era Seth.

- ¿Te ibas?- le preguntó el inexpresivo.

- No, pero como estuve esperando y no venías- ella se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - aparte esta por desatarse una gran tormenta.

Ambos miraron al cielo a la vez para luego intercambiar miradas. Él le sonrió.

- Cierto, vamos- le dijo, la tomo de la mano y tironeo de ella un poco hasta que ella lo siguió.

- ¿Hacía donde vamos?- cuestionó.

- Esta lloviendo, así que mejor ponernos bajo techo.- le contestó restándole importancia.- ¿Te gustaría ir a la casa de Sam y Emily? No van a estar todos, solo algunas de las chicas y supongo que algún lobo mas aparte de mí.

Jenna se encogió de hombros.

- No tengas miedo- le dijo mientras apretaba cariñosamente su mano- No mordemos.

Ella le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- Perfecto Clearwater, ya me pusiste nerviosa - Bromeó pero ambos sabían que había una realidad en ese comentario.

- No te asustes, no pasa nada- le aseguró encogiéndose de hombros.- enserio, nosotros somos protectores de humanos, no les hacemos nada.

- Protectores de humanos- susurro Jenna en voz baja riéndose un poco.- ¿Es que no son humanos?

Él lo pensó por unos momentos mientras caminaban de la mano.

- Si, supongo que lo somos… pero no del todo. Tampoco somos animales- reflexionó hablando más para sí mismo que para ella.- en realidad no se que somos… no se que soy. Nunca me lo había cuestionado desde ese punto.

- ¿nunca se te cruzo por la cabeza cual era tu especie?- preguntó ella extrañada.

- Siempre pensé de otra manera, siempre supe que yo era, soy e iba a ser Seth. Nunca lo pensé desde el lado de humano, animal o monstruo.

_- _No estoy diciendo que seas un monstruo Seth- le aclaró- Sino que si nunca te cuestionaste que eras realmente. ¿Nunca pensaste porque a mí?

Seth suspiró y miro al cielo unos segundos en silencio. La expresión pensativa había desaparecido de su rostro y fue remplazada por una expresión nostálgica.

- Si, lo pensé. Pero no respecto a esto de ser lobo. A veces es divertido, aparte tiene muchas ventajas.- se pausó unos segundos, cuando Jenna abrió la boca para preguntar sobre que pensó, Seth comenzó a contarle.

- En realidad lo pensé cuando murió mi padre. No entendía porque. El no era una persona mayor de la cual se puede esperar. Fue todo tan repentino.- él muchacho miro el piso recordando- Yo tenía trece años y… jamás lo imagine. Mi padre tenía problemas de salud, si. Pero no se porque le ocurrió esto. Aparte fueron muchas cosas juntas.-dejó de hablar al sentir el nudo en su garganta.

Jenna lo miró cuando sintió que la voz de él se quebraba. Dejaron de caminar y ella lo abrazó.

A ambos le hacia falta un abrazo. Realmente los reconfortó.

Ella se abrazó a su gran y caliente cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras que él la abrazaba por el cuello y apoyaba su cara sobre su pelo inhalando su aroma cítrico. Le encantaba.

Podrían haber estado abrazados así unos segundos, minutos, horas y nunca se cansarían ni se separaría. No querían ponerle fin a ese abrazo.

Entonces se oyó un trueno y comenzó a llover. Miraron al cielo ambos. Cuando Seth bajó la mirada la vio a Jenna sonriendo y mirándolo fijamente. Él rió al verla feliz.

Rieron juntos y Jenna comenzó a correr en dirección a la playa que había quedado atrás por muy poca distancia.

Seth la siguió a grandes zancadas riendo al verla feliz. Ella cruzo el estacionamiento y piso la arena, donde siguió corriendo mientras reía y giraba con la cara hacia el cielo.

Ella era feliz con él. Era imposible que el fuera infeliz si ella no lo era.

Camino junto a Jenna y la tomo de la mano mientras ella seguía dando vueltas como una bailarina de puntitas de pie, invitándolo a girar con ella.

Seth la tomo por la cintura y la levanto del suelo haciéndola girar en el aire, riendo juntos.

Cuando la dejo en el suelo, ella saltó y se colgó del cuello de Seth, estampándole un beso en sus labios mientras que él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Estaban ambos bajo la lluvia besándose, riendo y mojándose.

Él rió de felicidad mientras se besaban provocándole una sonrisa a ella. Se separaron y Jenna lo tomo de la mano. Caminaron lentamente juntos por la playa. Seth observándola, mirando su cara de felicidad, su sonrisa, sus mejillas rosadas a pesar de él frío, mirando se pelo mojado que caía en cascadas de finos bucles junto a su cara. Observaba el caminar ágil y decidido. Le hacía recordar a una pantera. Silencioso y peligroso, el casi no oía sus pisadas en la arena, es más el oía mejor su corazón que sus pisadas. Le llamó la atención.

Así estuvieron corriendo, riendo y besándose por un largo rato, hasta que dejo de llover.

- No quiero que esto termine nunca- le dijo a Jenna mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba su frente en la de ella con sus narices rozándose.- Pero tenemos que ir a lo de Emily y Sam.

- Yo tampoco- confesó ella en un susurro- no quiero que termine. No tiene porque terminar…

Y Seth besó sus labios nuevamente con toda la ternura que Jenna podía imaginar que existiera en todo el mundo.

- Vamos…- dijo el tirando de la mano de ella.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir ahí?- inquirió ella mientras tiraba juguetonamente hacia él lado contrario.

- Te lo voy a contar después, cuando estemos ahí- le contestó poniéndose más serio, esto alarmo a Jenna.

- Pasa algo, lo sé- le comentó con las cejas elevadas interrogantemente.

- Si, pasa algo- le confesó él mirándola a los ojos- pero tenemos que llegar a lo de Emily, en el camino te cuento.

- Vamos- y comenzó a caminar, tomándolo de la mano.- Explícame.

Iban caminando de la mano, el suspiró y empezó su relato.

- Como ya sabes nosotros los lobos somos protectores.- La miró a la cara y ella asintió en silencio- Bueno… protegemos a los humanos específicamente de un enemigo en particular.

- Si, eso lo tengo claro ya.- le contestó con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porque.

-Bueno… nuestro enemigo son…- Seth dudó en decirlo, pero al ver la expresión de curiosidad de Jenna no se resitió - Son vampiros.

Vio como los ojos de Jenna se agrandaban como platos y se ponía pálida, extremadamente pálida. Pensó que iba a desmayarse.

- ¿Me decís que… también existen los vampiros?- le preguntó ella en un susurro imperceptible.

- Si, en las leyendas los nombraban pero los llamamos fríos- contestó el seriamente.

Ella asintió y respiro hondo.

- ¿Estas bien Jenny? ¿Te sentís bien? - preguntó el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla pálida y fría.

-Si, es que… me tomó de sorpresa esa noticia….- Confesó negando con la cabeza y tratando de decir algo coherente. Finalmente cerro su boca y se dedico a mirar el suelo por donde caminaba.

Ninguno de los dos habló por el camino. Él se limito a ver la reacción de ella y ella se limitó a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos tratando de digerir la noticia.

Jenna se desconectó del mundo. Se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, al levantar la vista del suelo vio que ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Emily, era una linda casa, chiquita, llena de flores en las ventanas y en el jardín frontal. Parecía una casa de cuentos de hadas.

Ella lo miró a él desconcertada.

- ¿Entramos?- le preguntó él dudoso- podemos quedarnos fuera si queres.

Ella lo pensó un segundo, respiró hondo y se enderezó.

- Vamos- Dijo caminando hacia la casita.

Subieron los pocos escalones que había y Jenna se paró en la puerta esperando que Seth llamara, en cambio el abrió la puerta como si se tratara de su propio casa, entro y caminó hacia la mesa donde habían unos muffins de arandino, dedujo Jenna por el aroma, y varias personas abalanzándose sobre ellos.

- ¡Basta, parecen animales!- escuchó a una mujer que regañaba a los cinco hombres que se peleaban por los muffins.- No sean mal educados por favor y dejenle comida a el resto de sus hermanos.

Seth tomo cinco muffins en sus brazos, eran gigantes, y camino lejos de la mesa hacía un sillón donde se sentó.

Jenna rió despreocupadamente al ver esta escena. En ese momento Emily notó la presencia de ella.

- OH, hay invitados- dijo al verla, sonriéndole. Jenna reparó inmediatamente en las cicatrices que recorrían su rostro, su cuello y su brazo, y en ese instante comprendió que le había pasado. Trago en seco y sonrió.- que gusto volver a verte Jenna, pasa, cerra la puerta y come algo con nosotros.

Jenna paso tras cerrar la puerta, dio un paso hacía la mesa para agarrar uno de los pocos muffins que quedaban cuando Seth le hablo con la boca llena a reventar:-

- Veni Jenny, te traje uno- le dijo tratando de sostener con un brazo cuatro muffins enormes y en la otra mano estirando uno- Sentate conmigo.

- Jenna rió al verlo tratar de no escupir nada, hablar y sostener los panquecitos al mismo tiempo.

Jenna comenzó a caminar en dirección al sillón donde se encontraba Seth, al sentarse se escucharon silbidos por parte de Paul y Brady y risas por parte de Collin y Jared.

- Parece que ahora andan muy enamorados ¿cierto?- pregunto Paul jocosamente.

- Nada que te incumba- Respondió Jenna mientras mordía su muffin y lo miraba fijamente con una mirada juguetona.

- Ah Paul, me parece que con ella no podes- Dijo Jared mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba a saludar a Jenna con un beso en la mejilla y tres muffins en las manos.

- Definitivamente con ella no podes Paul - Sentenció Collin que por su parte tenía cinco Muffins mas el que se estaba comiendo.

- Basta, no la molesten mas.- Los reprochó Emily- y dejenle comida a los demás.

Jenna en ese momento miro a Seth, le quedaban dos muffins. Se asombró. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que todos los lobos tenían mas de cuatro en su poder.

Ella lo miró a Seth y le preguntó:

- ¿Siempre comen tanto?

Seth tenía la boca llena así que le respondió Jared.

- Estomago de lobo, chica.- Le dijo bromeando- Acá tenes cuatro bestias hambrientas.

Jenna esbozó una mueca.

- Panza llena, corazón contento- Comentó Collin. Brady que estaba junto a él expreso un "Hum" de afirmación mientras elevaba su comida como si fuera una copa y estuviera brindando.

Jenna rió.

- ¿Le cocinas a todos Emily?- pregunto horrorizada.

- Ah, si, pero me encanta.- Contestó Emily sonriendo con afecto.

- Me imagino que le retribuyen todo ¿No es así?- inquirió Jenna mirando a Paul, Collin, Brady, Jared y Seth alternativamente.

Ellos se miraron confundidos, tratando de tragar para hablar.

Emily rió.

- ¿Pero que dice tu chica Seth?- Jared fingió horror.

- No traigas ideas revolucionarias por favor querida.- Dijo Paul seriamente en broma.

- Touche - contestó Brady que había conseguido terminar con dos muffins en dos minutos.

Collin rió y le lanzó un muñequito de porcelana que había de decoración en la mesa.

Lo lanzo tan rápido y fuerte que Jenna casi ni lo vio, su reacción fue taparse la cara esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó. Seth lo detuvo con su mano izquierda en el aire a centímetros de su cabeza.

- ¿Sabes donde te podes meter tu muñequito Collin?- le dijo Seth enfadado, lanzándoselo con todas sus fuerzas posibles a la cabeza- mira si no me daba cuenta y la lastimaba.

- Hubiera sido una buena anécdota eso. - y rió solo imaginándoselo. Jenna miro al piso tratando de imaginarlo también y comenzó a reírse con él.

- Mira Seth, aprende de Jenna, ella si tiene sentido del humor- le gritó Paul por sobre las risas de todos.

Seth le gruñó.

- Cuidado que no se enoje, a ver si la muerde a Jenna también.- Agregó Jared bromeando.

- ¿También?- preguntó Jenna extrañada- ¿A quien mordiste?

Seth y Brady hablaron al mismo tiempo:

- A una chica- dijo Brady

- A nadie- dijo Seth

Jenna dejó de reírse repentinamente. El ambiente se tensiono. Los cinco hombres se miraron entre ellos, Seth le dio una mirada asesina a Brady y este te encogió de hombros.

- ¿Con que una chica?- preguntó Jenna alzando una sola ceja de una manera enojada.- No me contaste de eso, nunca.

- Nunca salió el tema- dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ajam- se limito a contestar Jenna mientras iba a la mesa y tomaba un poco de gaseosa que había en vasos. La expresión de ella era inmutable. Tenía una ceja alzada debido a sus pensamientos y la cara seria.

- ¡Yo siempre quise hacer eso!- Le dijo Paul en voz demasiado alta, Ella se sobresaltó el verlo pararse frente a ella y señalarla con el dedo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Jenna extrañada, mirando la punta del dedo de Paul.

- No puede ser que puedas levantar una ceja sola y yo no - Se lamentó él.

Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Jenna.

- Querido Paul, no es muy difícil pero…- Dijo mirándolo.- Es un talento nato que poseemos algunas personas superiores a otras que no pueden hacerlo, como por ejemplo: Tú- terminó bromeando. Todos rieron menos Paul que le mostró los dientes.

- Tranquilo lobo, que no te voy a hacer la cena si te enojas.- dijo Emily entre risas. Paul fue y se sentó en su silla refunfuñando.- Jenna ¿Me queres ayudar en la cocina?

Jenna camino hacia donde estaba Emily tras de ella. Entraron a la cocina y Emily la miro de frente.

- Jenna, mira te voy a decir algo- Comenzó dulcemente- No te preocupes por eso que acaban de decir los chicos sobre Seth y otra chica ¿si? Créeme que sos la única para él.

Jenna se cruzo de brazos y apoyo su espalda sobre la mesada frente a Emily. La chica de cicatrices volteo y agarro una gran fuente donde estaba batiendo huevos, tomo un batidor y se apoyo igual que Jenna contra la mesada.

- ¿Por qué decís eso?- le contestó Jenna con desconfianza- Es decir… no iba a hacer ningún comentario respecto a eso todavía, pero ya que sacaste el tema de conversación, explícame.

- Mira…- Emily miro hacia la entrada de la cocina- Este no es momento, ¿podríamos hablarlo luego?

Jenna frunció el ceño al ver que Emily evitaba la conversación que ella misma había sacado a la luz. La chica morena al ver la confusión en su rostro de ella señalo con la cabeza hacia donde estaban los lobos y al mismo tiempo señalo con el batidor su oído. Jenna comprendió, estaban escuchando.

- ¿Con que te puedo ayudar Emily?- Cambió de tema rápidamente.

- ¿Me ayudas a batir los huevos?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor, era todo un caos- En cualquier momento van a llegar todos y esto es un completo desastre, aparte- elevó la voz y estiro el cuello para que se oiga bien en el comedor - Parece que algunas personas desconsideradas no dejaron más comida para el resto.

Se oyeron fuertes risas desde la entrada de la cocina.

- Perdón, es que estaban exisitos- Gritó Collin

Emily sonrió con cariño y se dedico a ordenar la cocina mientras Jenna batía una cantidad sobre humana de huevos.

Ella no llegaba a oír de lo que hablaban en el comedor, pero parecía algo serio. No habían risas, no se escuchaba ninguna voz, solo susurros de voces.

Emily hacía suficiente ruido mientras guardaba ollas en las alacenas. Esto desespero a Jenna que lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

La morena la miro con cara curiosa y Jenna negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy un poco cansada, nada mas.- comentó

- Déjame terminar con eso, anda con los chicos si queres.- le dijo Emily mientras le sacaba la gran cantidad de huevos de la mano.

- Gracias- se limitó a contestar Jenna.

Se limpió las manos con un trapo y al ver a Emily de espaldas a ella se tomo unos segundos para escuchar lo que hablaban los lobos en la otra habitación, mientras fingía secarse las manos escucho.

- Seth hay que decírselo, es su vida.- Hablo Collin, reconocía su voz fácilmente.

- No, todavía no podemos. Apenas empieza a digerir toda esta locura.- Negó Seth con la voz seria. Jenna podía imaginar su expresión al oírlo así.

- Collin tiene razón. No podemos ocultárselo mucho tiempo mas. Así corre mas peligro- Agregó Brady. Jenna sintió como el color escapaba de su cara, volteo, dejo el trapo en la encimera y respiro hondo. Se alegró de que Collin y Brady fueran sus amigos, se sentía mas segura con conocidos cerca mas allá de Seth.

- Déjenlo a el hacer lo que considere bien.- Contestó Jared en un susurro- es su imprimada, no se metan ustedes dos. No lo entenderían.

Definitivamente hablaban de ella. En ese mismo instante sonó su celular, Jenna lo odió.

- ¿Si?- contestó su celular de mala manera.

Aron contestó del otro lado entre risas.

- ¿Dónde te metiste ahora?- preguntó como si fuera una broma.

- ¿Ahora que pasa?- contestó ella cansada.

- Que es de noche y no apareciste.- Dijo el como si fuera algo obvio.- ¿Te fuiste a una fiesta? ¿Por qué no me llevaste?

- Basta Aron, no. Estoy en la casa de una amiga. Vuelvo en un rato- y le cortó, ya no estaba de buen humor.

Suspiro enojada y no trató de ocultarlo, camino hacia el comedor y vio exactamente el mismo panorama. Seth en el sillón, ahora Jared estaba a su lado. Collin, Brady y Paul sentados en las mismas sillas.

- Me tengo que ir- anunció mirando fijamente a Seth sin ninguna sonrisa.

- Esta bien - Respondió él con cara pensativa.

- Adiós - les dijo a Paul, Jared, Collin y Brady forzando una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Le lanzó una mirada significativa a Collin y Brady quienes se encogieron de hombros y miraron hacia otro lugar. Seth se levantó y la siguió.

- Adiós Emily- Gritó para que la escuchara.

La chica se asomo de la cocina y la saludo con la mano y una sonrisa.

- Volve cuando quieras Jenna, la casa siempre esta abierta para la familia.- Jenna le sonrió y salió a la noche fría.

Camino rápidamente y furiosa mientras Seth la seguía a un paso moderado en silencio. Caminaron por unos cinco minutos. Ella estaba furiosa, él no habló.

Repentinamente Jenna paró en seco y se giro para mirarlo a la cara, le salió una voz teñida por la angustia

- Seth no entiendo nada. ¿Qué es lo que me ocultan? - pregunto mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente- No me terminaste de contar eso de los vampiros, es mas, no se que me ibas a decir y ahora esto de que… ¿Mi vida corre peligro? ¿No me lo pensas contar? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué tengo que saber? ¿Quién era esa chica? - al hacer la última pregunta broto rabia en ella.

A él en cierto punto le causo un poco de gracia que estuviera celosa cuando su vida corría inmenso peligro.

- Es algo muy largo, Veni.- La tomo de la mano y tironeo de ella aunque se resistió un poco para llevarla a trabes de los bosques de los costados de la acera.

- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?- preguntó nerviosa.

- Hacia los acantilados, esto es algo muy serio. Es un lugar muy tranquilo donde podemos hablar tranquilamente.

A Jenna se le cruzó cualquier estupidez por la cabeza, pero ya no le sorprendía si Seth le decía que ella era una bruja destinada a ser princesa y dominar el mundo.

Al salir del bosque ella miro hacía el frente y vio la carretera, donde mas alla estaban los acantilado. Caminaron hasta ahí casi sin luz. Seth la tenía tomada del brazo para que no se cayera.

Se sentaron casi en el borde de los acantilados. Él con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío y ella en posición india a un metro del acantilado, le daba miedo el vacío.

- Bueno, me arrastrate hasta acá, ahora contame todo - Lo desafió ella.

- Como te dije antes de ir a lo de Emily los vampiros existen. Nosotros los lobos protegemos a los humanos de ellos, pues no es tan parecido a los clásicos vampiros de novelas. Estos son completamente reales, letales y muy peligrosos- Hizo una pausa para ver la cara de ella, Jenna asintió invitándolo a continuar.- son seres que dentro de los cánones de belleza serían hermosos, claro que nosotros los lobos los vemos horriblemente con excepciones.- En ese momento Jenna no pudo mantener la boca cerrada y le preguntó.

- ¿Qué excepciones?- Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de ello.

- No todos los vampiros matan gente y consumen sangre humana. Algunos… - miró a Jenna tratando de leer su expresión. Ella mantenía su cara de póker.- Como los Cullen no beben sangre humana, sino animal.

Ella palideció y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle su espalda. Abrazo su cuerpo y trato de mantener su cara inexpresiva, pero denotaba horror en ella.

- Tranquila, si no confiara en ellos no te hubiera llevado ahí, créeme, son las mejores personas que conocí en mucho tiempo - le contó el seriamente.- voy a continuar hasta el final, no me interrumpas por favor. Ya es muy difícil así.

Jenna asintió.

- La gran mayoría de los Fríos, como le decimos en las leyendas, consumen sangre humana y se ven atraídos por una presa en particular; cada sangre tiene su sabor distinto… vendría a ser como el equivalente en comidas. La gran mayoría de los fríos se deleita en ver sufrir a su victima y bebiendo su sangre, es como un frenesí que nunca para. Existen muy pocos de ellos que pueden resistirse a matar a su presa una vez probada la sangre para convertirla en uno de ellos, pero lo hay… aparte Algunos vampiros tiene dones, son como poderes. Cada uno tiene uno distinto y cada uno es irrepetible. De los Cullen el don lo tiene Alice, Ella puede ver el futuro. No es seguro lo que ve, sino que son visiones provisorias, cosas que pueden llegar a ocurrir; pero el futuro no está escrito. Puede cambiar con cada acción y decisión que tomemos. Él la tomo de la mano. Ella comprendió lo que pasaba.

- ¿Alice tuvo una visión sobre mí? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y en el estomago.

- Si, tuvo una visión sobre vos.- respondió mirando al suelo.

- ¿Me Pasaba algo malo no?- entendió Jenna por la expresión de Seth.

El asintió mirando el suelo, en ese momento vio una lagrima caer desde su cara al suelo. Ella frunció el ceño tratando de entender lo que pasaba. Y ahí encajo todo lo que le había estado contando.

Ella respiro hondo y en un susurro ya sin el nudo en la garganta dijo:

- Ella, Alice me vio siendo… atacada por un vampiro ¿Cierto? - Preguntó Jenna sin temor tratando de esquivar lo que ella pensaba, que iba a morir.

Seth asintió y la miró a la cara con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Ahí Jenna lo confirmó. Se arrastro de su lugar hacía donde estaba Seth arrodillada y lo abrazó enterrando la cabeza de él en su pecho.

Set no se contuvo y comenzó a sollozar abrazándola fuertemente. A Jenna se le escaparon unas lagrimas, pero trató de no llorar, odiaba llorar, casi nunca lo hacía y si lloraba ella ¿Qué iba a hacer Seth?

Cuando Seth se calmó un poco ella lo separo un poco de su cuerpo para mirarlo a la cara y le preguntó lo que ya sabía:

- Me vio morir ¿Verdad?- Los ojos de ella estaban estrechados y tenía una sonrisa amarga en su boca.

- Si, vio eso. Pero no va a pasar, el futuro puede cambiar dependiendo de las acciones que tome cada uno. Lo vamos a cambiar.- Se trató de convencer él mismo mientras trataba de contener una nueva catarata de lagrimas.

- Esta bien, Seth. No pasa nada.- Dijo ella negando con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.- Si tiene que pasar va a pasar.

Él se sorprendió al oír ese comentario. Él pensó que la iba a alterar, que iba a llorar, que iba a lamentarse, en cambio lo acepto, lo asumió y no le importó demasiado.

- ¿No te da temor? - Preguntó él incrédulo tratando de contener sus emociones.

- No le temo a morir, sino a sufrir- ella se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que tiraba con sus rodillas para atrás y se ponía en pie irguiendo su espalda y levantando el mentón.

Seth se levantó y la miro extrañado tratando de no mostrarse frágil.

Jenna caminó lentamente hacia la carretera, pateando las piedras y la arena, con las manos en los bolsillos y encogida de hombros.

Seth la siguió, la tomo de la mano y juntos caminaron hacía la casa de ella.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Bueno…. Primero que todo perdon por tardar tanto en subir los capitulos, no tengo tiempo para escribir y tampoco estoy teniendo mucha inspitacion asi que a las dos hojas que hago ya me disgusta todo :S**

**Igual tranquis que lo voy a terminar sin interrupciones.**

**Primerpo que todo feliz navidad a todos los lectores! Y si no los veo mas**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO **

**Espero que empiezen con todo y que el 2011 sea mucho mejor que el 2010**

**Bueno… acerca del fic ejem… finalene ahí esta la vision de Alice ¿Se acuerdan cuando ella fue a la casa de los Cullen? Y Alice la vió y PLAF! Se quedo mirando al horizonte ajajá ahí ta la vision… dsps… bueno eso mismo era lo que ocultaban la manada asi que finalmente LO SUPO **

**Se tomo bastante bien la noticia de su muerte no? Bueno, en realidad si me lo hubieran dicho a mi hubiera rreaccionado asi asi que… puse lo que me salio de adentro ****J**

**Opiniones, consultas, consejos plis dejenme sus Reviews que ME ENCANTAAAAN**

**Y gracias a todos por seguir esta historia**

**Los amo a todos!**

**Espero que pasen muy bien estas fiestas y empiezen con todo el año**

**Saludosss (L)**


	32. Chapter 32

El camino de vuelta fue muy silencioso, no hablo ninguno de los dos. En el medio del transcurso se vieron mojados por una llovizna molesta. A Jenna le encantaba la lluvia y el buzo le molestaba al estar húmedo por lo que decidió sacárselo y quedarse con la musculosa que tenía debajo. Seth al verla sin abrigo le reprocho:

- Te vas a enfermar así sin abrigo, hace frío.- dijo pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros.

Ella se encogió y suspiró tranquilamente con la mirada gacha.

- ¿No tenes frío?- preguntó Seth al verle la piel de gallina.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el y luego se sintió un estúpido.- Quiero decir…

Jenna lo interrumpió cuando le iba a dar explicación.

- Si, estoy bien. No me molesta lo que me dijiste, sino otra cosa. No es nada con vos.- finalizó y volvió a mirar al suelo.

- Si queres hablar acá estoy siempre y sabes que con cualquiera de los chicos o chicas podes hablar también.- le informó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué me pueden decir los demás?- preguntó escéptica- ¿Qué no voy a morir? No estoy muy segura de eso. ¿Me van a consolar? No me da pena morir, es mas en cierto punto es lo que espere toda la vida.

- ¿Cómo decís eso? - exclamó enfurecido Seth- ¿Lo esperaste toda la vida? ¿Por qué pensas que es el final? Cualquiera de nosotros, los lobos daría la vida por vos.

- Seth…- Comenzó con un suspiro negando con la cabeza.- Date cuenta que no quiero que nadie se arriesgue por mi. Date cuanta que pienso que es el final porque en toda mi vida solo tuve finales, y ninguna fue feliz. Por eso mismo es lo que espere toda la vida, ponerle un punto final. Yo no lo pondría jamás, porque aunque creo que cada uno hace su suerte hay cosas que no las podemos manejar las personas. Lo dejaría al destino… pero ya me defraude tantas veces con el pensamiento de dejarlo ser que… - Sin terminar su frase volvió a enojarse de hombros y siguió caminando.

- No te rindas tan fácil. Protegerte es el deber de toda la manada primero y principal. Protegerte a vos, como a todos los humanos de este pueblo. Después mi deber, deseo y obligación es protegerte específicamente a vos, porque simplemente, no podría vivir sin ti-Expresó una mueca de dolor al imaginárselo- y… ¿No te parece que te contradecís un poco al decir que no confías en el destino, pero que no queres que tratemos de cambiarlo?

- Si, se que me contradigo, pero Seth…- ella comenzó y al instante te quedo sin palabras, había dado en el clavo, pero Jenna no le quería decir lo que amenazaba salir de su mente.

- Decímelo, no importa que sea- la desafió Seth dándose cuenta de que esa era la única forma que soltara algo.

- Es que…- Lo miró directamente a los ojos y vio algo raro en los de él. Había…¿Enojo?¿Tristeza? Parecían suspicaces- No quiero que traten de salvarme, si muero, muero y créeme no lo voy a lamentar jamás. Si sigo viva seguiré con todo esto…

- Al fin lo dijiste, eso quería saber- comentó Seth casi en silencio, aunque Jenna lo escuchó.- Prefiero que me digas todo a que me ocultes cosas.

- No tendría que haberlo dicho.- Se lamentó.

- Lo único que puedo decir es que no permitiré que mueras y si eso llegara a ocurrir yo voy detrás de tuyo- terminó con cara de chico encaprichado.

Jenna suspiro nuevamente en señal de cansancio y Seth suspiro imitándola, algo que a ella la cabreó.

Al llegar ella subió los primeros dos escalones de el porche, para quedar a la altura de Seth y lo miró de frente.

Él le acarició la mejilla y le coloco un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Ella sintió ese tacto con un cosquilleo calido que dejaba una sensación anestesiante en su piel y hacía estragos en su cabeza y estomago.

- Me van a matar ahora cuando entre- le comentó sonriendo de lado. Él la miró extrañado.

- ¿Toque de queda?- preguntó elevando una ceja.

- Aparte de eso. Se van a enterar porque siempre llego tarde- soltó una risita baja.

- ¿Les vas a decir?- preguntó el asombrado.

- Les voy a decir que hay un chico malo, un animal, que me secuestra todos los días y que me lleva por ahí planeando corromper mi poca inocencia.- comentó en broma.

Seth rió, aunque pareció mas un ladrido.

- Entonces voy a esperar que Susan me saque a escobazos.- contestó en broma.

En ese instante dejó de ver a Jenna para fijarse en la ventana a su izquierda. Alguien estaba asomando. Claro que Seth supo enseguida quienes eran, lo pudo escuchar.

- Ya se enteraron- comentó con una mueca y señalando con la barbilla la ventana, donde ya no había nadie. Jenna miró, pero no supo quienes eran.

- Susan y Tracy son muy… chismosas cuando quieren y están juntas- le informó Seth riéndose. Todavía recuerdo los interrogatorios que me hacían cuando venía a comer a tu casa… hace años.

Rieron ambos por el comentario.

- Gracias por la información caballero, ahora… debo retirarme a mi castillo.- bromeó Jenna.

- Yo debo volver al bosque… el lobo feroz tiene que volver a el bosque antes de que salga la luna llena. Jenna puso una mirada de confusión.

- Tengo que ir a patrullar en el bosque para que no pase nasa, quedate tranquila. Yo te estoy cuidando por acá afuera.- y le dio un beso tierno en la comisura del labio.

- Bueno… yo no peleo con vampiros, pero si próximamente con familias adoptivas según viene el panorama.- Esbozo una mueca.

- Tranquila… Tracy ya lo daba por seguro y Susan se lo esperaba, aunque no le gusto ni pizca. Suerte que Grez no esta y Aron tampoco.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó extrañada

- Súper oído- le respondió tirandose de la oreja.

- Listo, me voy porque sino me quedo con vos.- termino y le estampo un beso en los labios mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y el la tomaba por la cintura. Enseguida Jenna se separó antes de que no pudiera parar.

Se volteó y sin decir adiós entro en la casa, no sin antes al cerrar la puerta lanzarle una mirada provocativa.

**Seth P.O.V.**

Su amor le había lanzado una mirada matadora al cerrar la puerta. Había quedado paralizado en su lugar recordando la mirada. Era demasiado… provocadora. En ese instante oyó como Jenna caminaba por el pasillo de la casa y al momento cuando apoyó su pie en el primer escalón de la escalera hacía el segundo piso la llamó Susan desde la cocina a lo que Jenna murmuró un "Mierda" por lo bajo.

- Me cambió y voy- contestó en voz alta para que la escucharan.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras con saltos rítmicos y la respiración acompasada.

En ese instante Seth escucho a lo lejos en el bosque un aullido, debía transformarse.

Corrió a el bosque junto a la casa y luego de adentrarse demasiado, ya dejando fuera de vista a la casa y no pudiendo escuchar, se lamento mucho, se saco la ropa, dejo su remera en el bosque y su vaquero lo engancho a su tobillo.

Dejo que el calor invadiera su cuerpo, transformándolo en la bestia que tanto le gustaba ser.

- Al fin Seth, pensamos que te había tragado tu novia- Bromeó Embry

Enseguida acudieron a la mente de todos las imágenes de Jenna en el acantilado y de cómo Seth se quebró mientras que ella se resignaba. En ese momento Seth puso fin a las imágenes en su mente pensando en que al otro día debía asistir a el colegio nuevamente.

Una sensación de tristeza y de dolor recorrió a todos los lobos en sus pechos y sus gargantas .Era lo que sentía Seth, estaba a punto de llorar.

- Hermano, no te aflijas tanto, el destino no esta escrito jamás y menos con Alice y sus visiones… recuerda a Bella…-trató de levantarle el ánimo Jacob.

En ese momento acudieron a la mente de Seth su conversación sobre el destino y lo que se podía evitar, donde Jenna prácticamente le dijo que esperaba su muerte con los brazos abiertos.

En ese momento el lobo color arena soltó un aullido por lo bajo quejumbroso y una lagrima grande cómo una pelota salio de sus ojos hacia la tierra.

- Seth, no hace falta que te amargues así. Sabes muy bien que ni vos, ni nadie de nosotros va a dejarla morir a Jenna y tampoco ninguno de los Cullen. Jacob estuvo hablando con ellos y nos dijeron que iban colaborar en todo lo que pudieran para que no suceda nada.- Lo trató de animar Quil.

- Pero… pónganse en mi lugar- dijo Seth muy apenado- ¿Qué sentirían si sus imprimadas, la razón de su existencia, la persona que mas aman les piden que las dejen morir? Me pidió que no la protegiéramos.- terminó al mismo tiempo que se le escapaba otra lagrima, seguía conteniendo el llanto.

- Pero Seth… - comenzó Embry tratando de ser comprensivo, el no tenía mucha paciencia.- Te dijo eso porque no conoce algo mejor. Por lo que nos fuimos enterando nosotros, su vida no fue nunca muy alegre que digamos ¿o no? Te parece que sí la situación fuera invertida y vos fueras el que hubiera vivido su vida no desearías en cierto punto lo mismo?

Seth se quedó pensando ante los sentimientos de todos.

Embry estaba un poco cabreado con la reacción de Seth al principio, luego no sabía como abordar el tema, pero cuando comenzó a hablar tomo completa confianza en sí mismo.

Jacob estaba apenado gracias a Seth pensando en la tensión que se vivía cada vez que pasaba por la casa de los Cullen y en Nessie que seguía creciendo descontroladamente y ya se le hacía difícil no mirarla con otros ojos.

Y Quil se ponía en el lugar de Seth, poniendo a Claire de ejemplo y sintiendo la misma pena que él. Leah no estaba.

- Se fue con Sue a Olimpia, tenían que comprar algo según ellas.- y Jacob se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

- Seth, te decía que nuestro deber es cuidar a los humanos, y mas a Jenna que es tu imprimada. Ella no va a morir, como bien dijo Jacob paso lo mismo con Bella y mírala ahora, es una de las personas mas felices del mundo. Y tendrías que estar orgulloso de que Jenna se lo tomo muy bien y no se acobardo ante algo tan grande, es mas… creo que fue de todas las imprimadas la que mejor reacciono a la noticia, solo tardo dos días en digerir la verdad, y encima de todo se entera de que posiblemente muera, algo que no va a pasar pero lo tenía que saber, y lo único que hizo fue respirar hondo, largar unos cuantos suspiros y consolarte.- Terminó Embry, aunque el final lo incomodó a Seth, lo hizo sentir mal.

- Seth hermano no seas tonto, no te esta echando en cara que sos un cobarde, demasiado sentimental o afligido. Te esta remarcando la actitud de ella frente a enterarse semejante noticia… Es mas, personalmente creo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera estado deprimido por horas, días y hasta meses. Jenna enseguida volvió a bromear y sonreíste con ella.- En ese momento un lobo color chocolate apareció a su derecha caminando lentamente y le empujo el lomo con el hocico. Era Quil.

Seth se sentía un poco aliviado y en ese momento recordó que se había alejado demasiado de la casa de Jenna como para saber que pasaba.

- Ve a cuidar la casa Seth, en un par de horas le toca hacer vigilancia a Jared. Arreglamos con Sam distintos horarios. Aparte mañana tenes que ir al colegio- se rió ante este pensamiento Jacob gozando de que él ya lo había dejado y no estaba en edad de volver.

Seth bufó mentalmente y camino de regreso a la casa de Jenna, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para oír que pasaba dentro se dio cuenta de que Jenna ya le había contado a Susan y Trace lo de ella y él, pero solo oyó tres corazones latiendo y tres pares de cubiertos contra los platos. Faltaban Aron y Grez.

- No pienso decirte nada, le dejo a tu conciencia lo que creas correcto, solo te digo que ese chico no me gusta.- Le remarcaba Susan.

Jenna apoyó fuerte sus cubiertos contra el plata y al hablar Seth notó la ira contenida en su voz:

- Como bien lo dijiste, es mi elección y quedara en mi conciencia. Estoy muy tranquila con ella.- y se llevó un pedazo de comida a la boca.

- Ma, me parece que deberías dejarla estar con Seth. Si se quieren- y enseguida se callo la boca.

- No Trace, es que no hay manera de querer a una persona y de amarla en tan poco tiempo… esta hace un mes acá Jenna.- y en ese momento nuevamente el cubierto contra el plato y la aceleración de el pulso de Jenna delató su enojo.

- ¿Pensas que todo tiene que ser correcto en la vida?- preguntó Jenna retóricamente enojada.- Susan, nunca viviste lo que viví yo, ni en tus sueños. Con solo dieciséis años de vida te puedo asegurar que viví muchas mas cosas y mas intensas de las que viviste vos en toda tu vida. No me vas a poder parar con esto. La sensación es real y no la puedo evitar.

- La podrías haber evitado Jenna, mucho antes de que pasara. Yo te lo advertí.- agregó Tracy.- no te dije nada y prometí silencio, pero yo te conté toda la verdad desde mi punto de vista.

-Ella tiene razón, si lo hacemos es porque te queremos y tratamos de cuidarte.- agregó Susan.

- AY DIOS!- y finalmente te escuchó el ruido de los cubiertos siendo lazados con fuerza- ¿No se dan cuenta que no necesito que me cuiden? No soy una nena de mamá como tu hija, Susan. Tampoco estoy acostumbrada a tener todos estos lujos, es mas, casi nunca tuve los lujos que quería, lo conseguí todo yo sola. No necesito que me digan con quien si y con quien no salir. Estoy bastante madura como para poder decidir eso.

Seth se dio cuenta que la noticia no le había sentado bien a nadie en la casa, eso lo apeno, pero se reanimo enseguida al comprender que Jenna se estaba peleando por él.

- No me interesa de donde vengas. Acá estamos para enseñarte por donde vas y hacia donde ir, señorita. Si pensas que no tenes lujos mira todo lo que trajiste con vos. Esas pilas de CDs no salieron de la nada, hay bastante ropa que no la compramos nosotros, muchos recuerdos que se que son tuyos.- trató de seguir la pelea Susan.- ¿Así es coo te declaras una marginada?

A Jenna le hervía la sangre.

- No tengo mas hambre, no me gusta tu comida, la de el correccional era mejor.- se levanto arrastrando sonoramente la silla, tomo el plato y lo arrojo en la pileta por el ruido que hacía. En ese momento se oyeron un par de pasos mas y un giro en el aire, Jenna se estaba yendo, pero no sin antes agregar:

- Esos recuerdos son míos, la ropa la conseguí yo y no de una forma que me enorgullezca, tampoco los CDs, pero no voy a ir a devolverlos. El celular es un pobre pedazo de basura que me regalaron a los 13 años por obligación de el juzgado. ¿Alguna duda mas?

Pregunto furiosa mirándolas fijamente.

- No tengo nada mas que discutir con vos, ya te deje en claro mi punto de vista respecto a tu relación con Clearwater.- finalizó Susan.

Por parte de Trace no hubo respuesta.

- Perfecto, yo no tengo nada mas que agregar. También te deje bien en claro mi punto de vista respecto a "mi relación con Clearwater"- dijo citándola- y respecto al tema libertad.

- Sos una irrespetuosa, Jenna.- concluyó Susan.

- ¿Será porque nunca me educaron como a tus hijos consentidos y protegidos por papá y mamá? No voy a ser nunca igual a ellos, quiero que lo sepas desde ya. Mi personalidad ya esta forjada.- en ese momento Seth oyó pasos y luego a Jenna subiendo a saltos pesados por la escalera. Se encerró en su cuarto con llave y prendió la música con el volumen bajo.

**Jenna P.O.V.**

Odiaba sentir la impotencia que tenía dentro al no poder discutir con Susan como un par. Siempre tenía que estar a la defensiva y no podía pasarse de la raya, realmente no sabía que podía pasar si sobrepasaba el límite. Pero al pensarlo bien siempre que peleaban terminaba ella con la ultima palabra y muy enojada.

En ese momento se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día y en lo que pasaría mañana… no tenía ganas de levantarse para ir al colegio.

En ese momento se sentía pesada, acalorada y húmeda por al lluvia. Decidió tomar una ducha y luego irse a dormir.

Al acostarse no lograba conciliar el sueño "Genial Jenna, otra noche desvelada" pensó para sí misma. En ese instante tomó su diario y comenzó a escribir sobre lo que paso en el día y como lo sintió, reflexiono sobre lo que se había enterado y revivió sensaciones que escribió en su cuaderno. Finalmente se dio cuenta que ya se había resignado a morir, aunque no quería en cierto punto. Había muchas cosas que le faltaban vivir, experiencias que quería tener y no había logrado.

Si, en su vida probó muchas cosas, demasiadas para su corta edad, pero no era casi ninguna buena. Había ciertas sensaciones que quería vivir, ciertas cosas que quería realizar, ciertos sentimientos que quería sentir y ciertos momentos que quería recordar por siempre.

Estaba bien seguro de lo que quería hacer en lo que le restaba de vida. No sabía cuanto era, pero si sabía en que lo iba a ocupar.

Al otro día hablaría con Seth, se dijo a sí misma. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y se quedo profundamente dormida.

**Chan chan chan! Que sera lo que quiere hacer Jenna?puede ser cualquier cosa eh! Ajajaj *cejitas pervertidas***

**Bueno… basicamente queria escribir un poco sobre Seth así que aca esta el resultado del el POV se Seth :p **

**Espero opiniones.**

**Despues se peleo nuevamente con Susan, y esta vez se metia Tracy de vez en cuando en el medio xD**

**Pero bueno, como se dieron cuenta los Robins odian a Seth y a su manada, claro.**

**Espero comentarios, opiniones, concejos y reviews ajajá**

**Espero que hayan empezado bien el 2011 y nos vemos por la semana 3**

**Besos a todos**


	33. Chapter 33

Sonó el despertador a la mañana temprano para ir al instituto. Jenna se desperezó y fue directo a la ducha para despertarse. Esta vez llegó antes que Tracy.

Al salir se vistió y al ver nuevamente el cielo Nublado casi negro se sintió aplastada contra la realidad. La vida seguía a pesar de todo, a pesar de hombres lobos, vampiros con visiones y una muy posible muerte que, a como estaban las cosas, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. No había tenido tiempo de digerir todas las noticias.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio y fue a la cocina donde estaba Aron y Tracy.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Aron mientras Jenna se preparaba un tazón de cereales.

- Nada importante.-Contestó sin ánimos de hablar.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos y Tracy habló.

- Jenna esta de novia con Seth y mamá no la deja en paz, ayer estuvo toda la cena hablándole de él y las cosas malas que tiene…- Le explicó la niña a Aron hasta que fue callada con la mirada de Jenna.

- ¿Estas saliendo con Clearwater?- preguntó él. Ella en vez de contestar se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer su cereal sobre la mesada, de espaldas y parada.- ¿Enserio estas saliendo con él?

- Si, estoy saliendo con él.- contestó Jenna conteniendo la ira que amenazaba con salir y sentándose frente a él en la mesa para hacerle frente.

- ¿Incluso después de lo que te conté?- Preguntó con cara de incredulidad.

- No me molesta.- le contestó desinteresada mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿Qué cosa le contaste sobre él?- pregunto La chiquilla en su ignorancia.

- Nada.- Respondieron al unísono ambos hermanastros.

Trace se encogió en el asiento sintiéndose ofendida de no participar de la charla, para luego levantarse e irse.

- Te espero en la puerta.- y salió hacia fuera.

-¿Me estas hablando enserio que no te importa que sea un perro?- le hecho en cara como si fuera algo asqueroso.

- No es un perro, es una persona igual que vos y yo.- contestó enojada- aparte no te importa.

- Si que me importa. Si te lo conté era porque creí que ibas a reaccionar de otra manera. No me parece que sea una buena compañía.- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, dejaba su platón en la mesada.

-¿Qué iba a reaccionar como? ¿Gritando y chillando? Me extraña que pensaras eso de mi… creo que nunca me viste retroceder ni ocultarme de nada si no me equivoco.- Contestó ella enojada.

- Si, nunca te vi quedarte callada, a veces es mejor.- dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, pero Jenna lo oyó.

- Púdrete Aron, púdrete en el infierno, idiota.- Lo insultó enojada en un susurro mientras él desaparecía por la puerta, hasta que volvió a entrar con cara de enfado.

- Te escuche tonta.- Le dijo con la respiración acelerada mientras su tono de piel se enrojecía. Jenna hizo una mueca al ver esto y se quedo callada.

En ese momento Aron respiró hondo y se calmó un poco.

- Mis padres salieron temprano al trabajo, llevo yo al colegio a Tracy. ¿Te llevo?- preguntó con bronca en su voz.

- Me gusta mas el aire fresco, prefiero caminar.- contestó Jenna mientras salía de la cocina rodeándolo a Aron y subiendo las escaleras en busca de su mochila.

Al bajar la casa estaba deshabitada. Miró hacia arriba de las escaleras y le causo un escalofrío la oscuridad del pasillo, el silencio y la soledad. Camino rápido hacia la puerta, tomo las llaves, salió y al voltear se pego un gran susto.

Estaba Seth parado detrás de ella.

- ¿Cómo apareciste?- preguntó con el corazón desbocado mirando alrededor.

- Estaba por ahí.- le contestó señalando con su cabeza el bosque.

-Pero… ¿Cómo apareciste detrás de mí si cuando abrí la puerta no estabas?- preguntó incrédula.

- Hombre lobo.- le aclaró rápidamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza un par de veces con cara de pánico.

- Okey hombre lobo ¿Sería tan amable de anunciar su llegada antes?- le preguntó en broma.- sino voy a morir de un infarto.

- No juegues, no te va a pasar nada.- le restó importancia Seth mientras sacaba la mochila del hombro de ella y la ponía en el suyo.

- ¿Qué haces? No me lleves mi mochila, dámela.- le dijo sonriendo a Seth.

- Yo la llevo, no es problema.- le restó importancia.

- Soltala- saltó a sacarle la mochila del hombro mientras reía. No llegaba y

Seth no cooperaba, la alzaba en el aire riéndose.

- No seas malo, dámela.- le reclamó Jenna mientras caminaba de espaldas mirando de frente a Seth.

- no puedo decirle que no a esa cara de cachorro mojado.- y se la entregó.

- Ja, yo no soy el cachorro acá.- mientras le golpeaba el hombro suavemente en broma.

- Si no me dejas llevar tu mochila te voy a llevar a vos- La amenazó elevando las cejas.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo pensas llevarme?- lo desafío mientras le sonreía misteriosamente.

- Así.- y la alzó del suelo tomándola por las piernas y la espalda como si estuviera lastimada.

- ¡No!- Gritó Jenna al verse elevada sorpresivamente. Luego rió y lo miró a la cara.- Bájame Seth.

- No me dejas llevar tu mochila, te llevo a vos.- Dijo indignado.- vos elegís.

- No voy a hacer que lleves mi mochila- Contestó ella indignada también.

- Perfecto, te quedas ahí hasta que lleguemos al colegio.- Seth trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

Luego de unos cuantos metros hacía el colegio Jenna comenzó a pensar y se dio cuanta que no quería que la vieran llegar de esa forma.

- Seth, bájame. No quiero llegar al colegio así.- haciendo una mueca.

- Eso va a ser lo mas gracioso entonces.- comentó Seth.

- ¿No me vas a dejar bajar a menos de que ceda en algo, cierto?- preguntó temerosa.

- Correcto.

En ese momento Jenna rodeó el cuello de Seth con sus brazos atrayéndolo hacía su cara. Él paro de caminar y la miró. En ese momento Jenna estampó sus labios contra los de Seth, sintiendo la calida sensación de ellos en su boca y como el aliento de Seth entraba en su boca. Seth le soltó las piernas suavemente y ella quedo parada en el piso.

La tomo por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. En ese momento Jenna se desprendió de él sorpresivamente riendo.

- Sabía que no ibas a resistir eso.- le dijo enarcando las cejas mientras sonreía.

- Es verdad, lo sabias.

- Vamos que se va a hacer tarde.- giró y camino en dirección al colegio. Al ver que no la seguía volteó.

- No te voy a dejar ganar.- comentó como si fuera algo obvio haciendo un movimiento raro con la cabeza. Jenna rió.

Puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia él. Se puso atrás y le dijo:

- Agachate que no llego a saltar tan alto.- él se agacho y

Jenna salto subiendo a su espalda. Se acomodó y siguieron su camino.

Él estaba feliz y se sentía completo en ese momento. Se había olvidado de los problemas. Ella también.

Al comenzar a ver estudiantes caminando Jenna se bajó de su espalda y caminaron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, subieron las escaleras y entraron por la puerta principal que daba a un corredor lleno de casilleros. Todos voltearon a ver cuando vieron a Seth sostenerle la puerta a Jenna y tomarla de la mano. A Jenna le sorprendió ese gesto pero no le molesto, si estaba con Seth no le molestaba que los demás lo supieran.

Ella se dirigía hacia se casillero, pasaron muchos estudiantes que los miraban y susurraban, otros volteaban para verlos y unos pocos no les prestaban atención.

Mientras caminaban vieron a Sara apoyada contra su casillero, mirando al piso mientras zapateaba con su pie impacientemente, al verlos pasar levanto la vista y le sonrió a Jenna mientras al mismo instante miraba a Seth borrándose toda sonrisa de su rostro.

- ¿Siempre son tan metidos no?- preguntó en el oído de Seth- ¿Nunca van a dejar de chismosear, cierto?

Él rió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Como se dice… pueblo chico infierno grande.-y siguieron caminando hasta el casillero de Jenna.

Dejo sus libros y sonó el timbre. Los estudiantes comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hacia sus respectivas clases mirándolos al pasar.

Jenna estaba apoyada de espalda a los casilleros y Seth a su lado, en un momento se puso ágilmente frente a ella dándole la espalda a los estudiantes, puso una de sus manos contra los casilleros justo por encima del hombro de Jenna y se apoyo en ella.

- Aquí nos separamos- le anunció tristemente.

- Salgo a la una ¿A que hora salís?- preguntó.

- A las cuatro, hay entrenamiento- puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ah, yo empiezo hoy con eso de las pruebas…- esbozó una mueca- creo que nos vamos a ver por ahí en algún lugar ¿no? Como siempre…- le lanzó una mirada significativamente.

- No se si hoy voy a estar por tu casa, luego te aviso.- le aclaró encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó extrañada.

- Tengo unas cosas que hacer.- contestó distraídamente mientras veía al prefecto caminar por el pasillo.- Debemos irnos.

Jenna giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre con campera azul caminar por los pasillos tocando un silbato hacia los estudiantes.

Se dieron un beso rápido y cada uno fue por su lado. Al pasar por al lado del prefecto, al oírle tocar el silbato, Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

X

Entró en su salón y vio a todos sus compañeros hablando y gritando, volaban cosas por el aire y escuchaban música con sus celulares.

Miró por encima y vio tres lugares libres. Uno junto a Melisa, que enseguida lo descarto al mirarse de una manera asesina. Otro junto a una chica desconocida, y otro junto a Violeta delante de Collin y Brady.

Se sentó junto a Violeta, la chica de ropa negra y mechón de color.

Ella la miro y la saludó.

- Hola- dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo estas Violeta?- contestó amistosamente.

- Muy bien, gracias.- miró al frente.- ¿Vos?

Jenna se sonrió para sí misma al darse cuenta de que ambos muchachos estaban escuchando la conversación y al poder entablar una con Violeta. Giró la cabeza mirándola y le contestó.

- Perfecta. No sabía que teníamos otra clase mas juntas- le comentó alegremente para luego agregar en voz baja sin que ella lo escuchara.- Y ustedes dos son unos metidos lobos.

Ambos muchachos rieron.

- Si, creo que también tenemos otra, pero no lo se con seguridad.- terminó de hablar y saco sus auriculares de su bolsillo.

Jenna giró en su asiento y quedo frente a Collin y Brady.

- No podemos evitar escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- aclaró Brady levantando las manos en el aire haciéndose el inocente.

- Muy cierto hermano.- Agregó Collin asintiendo de acuerdo.- Es imposible no escucharlo. Es mas, estamos en el medio de un alboroto musical.

- ¿De que hablan?- Preguntó extrañada.

- Es que todos escuchan cosas tan distintas que termina siendo una pelota musical sumándole todo el griterío- Contestó Brady con una mueca de horror.

- Una pelota musical…- dijo para sí misma en un susurro con cara de confusión.

Los tres se echaron a reír.

- Me parece que la pelota musical te afecto el cerebro, Brady- rieron los tres a la vez.

- No se como haces que hable.- comentó Collin señalando a Violeta con el mentón.- Nadie le puede sacar nada mas que una palabra monosílaba.

- Cállate estúpido.-dijo en voz baja Jenna agachando la cabeza por reflejo mirando a Violeta si había escuchado. El volumen de sus auriculares lo oía Jenna, así que estaba prácticamente sorda la muchacha.

- Me parece que se va a quedar sorda ¿Verdad?

- ¿Te parece solamente?- agregó Brady con ironía.

Le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Traten de ser sociables y simpáticos. Así haciéndose los chicos malos no van a hacer mas amistades, es mas, creo que la mayoría de los estudiantes les tiene miedo.- terminó riéndose sola, ellos se miraron incrédulos.

- ¿No te intimidamos?- preguntó Collin haciéndose el asombrado.

- Para nada- Siguió riéndose.

En ese momento Brady apoyó su brazo en su banco elevándose un poco hacia Jenna, mirándola con una expresión aterradora. Sus ojos se volvieron negros totalmente y su respiración se aceleró, su cuerpo tuvo pequeños temblores.

En ese momento Jenna siguió riéndose para luego elevar una ceja en dirección a Brady desafiándolo. Finalmente él se sentó en su silla nuevamente y respirando hondo se tranquilizo y volvió en sí mismo. En ese momento relaciono a Brady y como estaba tratándola de asustar con Aron en esa mañana.

Su cara seguramente denotaba un tinte de terror y confusión.

- Viste que te asustaste.- se burló Collin.- Escucha tu corazón.

Ella negó con la cabeza pensando miles de cosas y recordando la misma reacción en Aron.

Se volteó en su silla y mirando seriamente al frente te sumió en sus pensamientos.

X

Paso toda sus clases sumida en sus pensamientos. Se encontró con Collin y Brady un par de veces por los pasillos, pero no les presto atención. Había decidido contarle a Seth cuando lo volviera a ver.

Al tocar el último timbre de la mañana se dirigió al comedor junto con otros trescientos alumnos donde vio a Collin, Brady, Geovan, Aron, Seth y todos los amigos de Aron. Todos parecían mirarla invitándola a sentar excepto las amigas de Aron. Puso los ojos en blanco. No le apetecía sentarse con nadie excepto Seth para hablar, que estaba por sentarse junto a Collin y Brady, en ese instante tomó su comida y caminó hacia su mesa pero en el camino la intercepto Sara:

- No te vi en todo el día Jenny.- Alegremente te acercó a ella tomándola por el codo y llevándola a una mesa con ella.- Veni comamos juntas.

Se sentaron en la punta de una mesa, donde en la otra punta estaba un grupo de chicos que empezaron a hablar en murmullos mirándolas.

- Me parece que el chisme ya es costumbre en este pueblo.- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza rindiéndose.

- Sos la noticia acá.- Contesto Sara encogiéndose de hombros.- Ya hace tiempo que estas acá, pero das de que hablar igualmente.

- Es verdad ¿Te parece que me quedaría mejor un perfil bajo?

La miro con cara de horror.

- ¡Definitivamente NO!- exclamó conteniendo la voz.- No cambies quien sos por los demás, aparte ya se van a cansar de los chismes y van a empezar con algo nuevo. Aparte… me gusta que tengas actitud. Me canse de las chicas de acá. O son unas muñequitas, o envidiosas, chismosas, metidas, depresivas, aburridas… bueno, la lista sigue.

- ¿Y yo no soy una muñequita, envidiosa, chismosa, metida, depresiva o aburrida?- preguntó escéptica.

Sara Rió con gracias.

- Por si no te diste cuenta no sos como ninguna de las chicas de acá. No, no sos nada de eso… o por lo menos no te mostras así.- le explicaba mientras movía las manos y hacía muecas.- Vos tenes un estilo mas…. Rebelde, claramente. Pero al mismo tiempo tenes carisma y sos muy simpática. Sos linda pero no haces un escándalo de eso y por lo que vi hasta ahora envidiosa y depresiva no sos.

Jenna se intimidó ante esa descripción de ella. No pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero no refutó. Cambió de tema.

- Ahora toca mis primeras clases de deportes.- Le anunció con una mueca.- ¿En que deportes estas anotada?

- Ah, que bien. Yo practico gimnasia y hockey.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó asombrada.- Yo me anote en hockey también. Y en el estúpido equipo de porristas o… gimnastas… como te guste llamarlas.

- ¿Por qué estúpidas? No somos tontas, bueno… la mayoría no.- Rieron juntas.- Te aviso que en ambos equipos esta nuestra querida Melisa.

- Me anote justamente por eso. Mas allá de que el hockey me encanta, me anote en los dos por ella. Tenía ganas de molestarla.- confesó.

Sara rió.

- Sos una genia, solo te puedo decir eso.- esbozó una mueca.- Lo único malo es que es la capitanía de ambos equipos este año.

- ¿de los dos?- preguntó Jenna extrañada.- ¿No es que solo se puede ser capitán de uno?

- Acá las políticas son distintas. Cada deporte es completamente distinto a otro, o sea que si fuera posible para una persona podría ser capitán de absolutamente los deportes.

- No sabía eso…- se quedó pensativa.- Me parece que este año le llego el momento de despedirse de la capitanía a Melisa.

Sara dejo de comer y la miró seriamente.

-¿Estas hablando enserio?

- Si… ¿Por qué no? Quiero ser capitana de los equipos que me anoté.-le restó importancia.

- Te apoyo en todo amiga, pero a principio de año se eligieron los capitanes. Se vuelven a elegir a mitad de año, pero ya estamos llegando a esas fechas y no empezaste a entrenar todavía… aparte son buenas las jugadores, y tiene mas tiempo en el equipo.

- No importa eso, vas a ver como puedo.- dijo sonriendo.

En ese instante te sentó Collin junto a Jenna ignorando a Sara.

- Tu enamorado se estaba preguntando porque no te sentaste con nosotros.- le anunció mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacía la mesa donde se sentaban Brady y Seth junto a otros chicos mas. No los había visto nunca, pero tenían los mismos rasgos físicos que todos los lobos.

Jenna giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a Seth encontrándose con la mirada, le sonrió y dijo con una voz normal:

- Me secuestro Sara.- esperando que la oyera o que le leyera los labios. El asintió y le sonrió dulcemente. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que Collin metió su cabeza bloqueándole la vista a Jenna y ganándose una mirada de esas que dicen "Que idiota"

Collin rió.

- Ok, ya te había escuchado Seth.- dijo encongienodse de hombros.- hoy retomamos los deportes. ¿En que te anotaste?

Jenna miró el techo y al ver los tubos blancos de la luz decidió volver a mirar a Collin. Por lo menos su imagen no parecía la de un hospital.

- Hockey y… gimnasia.- Contestó tajante.

Collin rió.

- Esto va a estar bueno.- rió Collin.

- ¿de que te reís? ¿Qué va a estar bueno?- inquirió enojada.

- Bueno… tercero, cuarto y quinto practican deportes juntos. En distintas categorías, pero practican juntos. Y claro, los hombres por un lado y las mujeres por otro.- explicó.

- Todavía no le encuentro la gracia Collin…

- Que a pesar de estar en equipos separados estamos todos en el mismo gimnasio, el edificio gigante atrás en el parque.- Siguió explicándole.

- mmm… - murmuró Jenna.- ¿Fumaste Crack Collin?

Collin estalló en risas y Sara rió por lo bajo tratando de ignorarlo. Al girar la cabeza Jenna vio a Seth contener su risa y a Brady apoyado contra la mesa temblando, se estaba riendo. Un par de los chicos sentados junto a Seth rieron por lo bajo y prestaban atención a la conversación. Eran lobos también, eran como cinco chicos mas. Nunca los había visto en la escuela todavía.

- No querida, no fume crack.- contestó indignado.- a lo que quería llegar es a lo linda que te vas a ver con la pollerita que vas a usar en hockey y lo sexi que vas a estar con el uniforme de porrista…

- Sos un baboso Collin.- se giró en su asiento y le dio un mordisco a su pan.

- ¿Te enojaste?- preguntó conteniendo la risa.

- No, quiero ver como te babeas por mí un rato… admira lo que nunca vas a tener.- le dijo mientras con la mano recorría dramáticamente el costado de su cuerpo y sus piernas.

Collin Gruñó. Sara elevó una ceja en torno a Jenna interrogativamente y esta simplemente negó con la cabeza. En ese instante Seth llegó junto a otro chico que no conocía.

- Jenna- la llamó, ella volteó en su asiento y le sonrió.- el es Max. No los había presentado. Es… de nuestro grupo, un amigo.- le dio a entender a Jenna que era también un hombre lobo. Ella le sonrió amistosamente.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo dulcemente Jenna mientras le sonreía.

- El gusto es mío.- contestó con voz varonil.- Soy un compañero de Seth, vamos al mismo curso.

- No te conocía…-esbozó una mueca.- siéntense con nosotras.

Jenna se corrió en el banco mas cerca de Collin haciendo un lugar para Seth a su lado. Collin bufó. Max camino al lado de Sara y se sentó junto a ella.

En ese instante Jenna se percató de la cara de incomodidad de Sara.

- Me tengo que ir, lo siento.- Anunció ella.- y Jenny… creo que también deberías venir, tenemos que ir a ponernos el uniforme y vos lo tenes que pasar a buscar a la secretaría.

Brady rió y Collin chiflo suavemente, Seth lo miró con cara rara y Max sonrió.

- Tenes razón…- pensó en voz alta.- Vamos.

Se levantó del banco y saco las piernas. Agarró su bandeja con una mano y con la otro tomó a Seth por el cuello y le estampó un rápido beso en la boca. Se giró miró a Collin y agregó:

- Envidia eso.- al mismo tiempo le guiñaba un ojo y se reían. Se despidió del resto y salió junto con Sara al pasillo luego de dejar sus bandejas.

- ¿Te pasaba algo ahí dentro?- Preguntó Jenna sin aviso tras pensar en su actitud.- Estabas… rara.

- No, nada en especial.- desvió la mirada.

- ¿Te intimidan los chicos?- preguntó Jenna.- al decir chicos me refiero a Collin, Brady, Seth, Max…

- No, no me intimida.- siguió caminando y agregó.- estoy nerviosa por volver a hacer deportes, solamente eso.

No quería hablar de lo que había pasado y no iba a lograr que dijera nada mas.

Llegaron a la secretaría y Jenna pidió sus uniformes. La señora Pomfrey, la secretaria del colegio, la miro nuevamente con mala cara y le entregó de mala gana los uniformes preguntándole su talle. Decidió no prestarle atención a su mala disposición.

Caminaron hacía los vestuarios donde estaba lleno de chicas cambiándose y poniéndose sus respectivos uniformes.

Se colocó el uniforme de gimnasia que consistía en una pollerita corta, demasiado corta, a tablas azul y amarilla y la parte de arriba era una remera manga larga ajustada que mostraba parte de su vientre. Llegaba un par de centímetros arriba del ombligo.

- ¿Esto tenemos que usar siempre?- preguntó Jenna mientras se acomodaba la parte de arriba para que no se le subiera.

- ¿Tenes un arito en el ombligo?- preguntó Sara mientras se agachaba y lo tocaba mirándolo fijamente como si fuera la primera vez que vio uno así en su vida.

- Si, pero…- siguió acomodándose la pollera con el short debajo- ¿Tenesmos que usar siempre esto?

Sara sacudió la cabeza como despertando de un trance y le sonrió.

- Te queda lindo el arito, me gusta el verde, aparte combina con los colores del uniforme.- el Piercing consistía en una piedra verde brillante con varias cadenitas cortas y doradas con pequeñas piedras del mismo color.

Repitió la pregunta.

- ¿Tenemos que usar siempre esto?.

- No siempre. Solo en las practicas oficiales. Después en los entrenamientos usamos el uniforme de gimnasia escolar. En hockey si es obligatorio siempre el uniforme.- aclaró Sara.

- Hockey tenemos el miércoles.- confirmó Jenna.- ¿Cuándo son las practicas oficiales?

- Son cuando comienzan los semestres y las primeras clases de cada mes. Aparte las competencias, partidos etc.…- perdió el hilo de pensamientos mirando su ombligo.

- Si queres te hago uno.- le ofreció Jenna a Sara que la miró con cara de confusión.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con una aguja, un abridor, alcohol… esas cosas.- les restó importancia.

- ¿Duele?

- No mucho.

- Si, quiero.

- Perfecto, ahora ¿vamos?

Y salieron por la puerta del vestuario que daba a un pasillo que conducía al gimnasio. Un pasillo lleno de estudiantes de tercer, cuarto y quinto año.

- Maldición Sara, no quería que me vieran todo semi desnuda.- la culpo a Sara.

- Sos nueva, entraste al equipo de gimnastas, tenes un cuerpo espectacular y un piercing en el ombligo. Sos… muy linda- Le comentó en su oído.- Jenna la mayoría de estos estudiantes o te envidian o te desean. Entendelo, ya sos muy popular acá. Espera después de la practica si es que te va bien y te seleccionan para el equipo.

- Y yo que quería mantener un bajo perfil.- susurro para sí misma, pero Sara la escuchó.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que puedas ya.- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaba de espaldas al pasillo, de frente a Jenna.


	34. Chapter 34

La entrenadora de Gimnasia estaba sentada en un silla con un lápiz y papel en la mano. Las alumnas estaban alrededor prestando atención a lo que decía. Se acercó junto a Sara a la ronda de alumnas.

Había como veinte chicas. Unas once de tercero, entre ellas Melisa y sus dos amigas, unas siete de cuarto y tres de quinto. Jenna las conocía, eran las tres amigas de Aron, Sabana, Sahara y Siberia.

Ellas la reconocieron al cruzar miradas. Estaban todas inexpresivas excepto Siberia, que le lanzó un pequeño amague de sonrisa y luego miró escuchando atentamente a la entrenadora.

- Soy la entrenadora Windilow para las pocas que no me conocen.- y miró alrededor buscando estudiantes nuevas.- veo que solo tenemos dos nuevas, perfecto.

El Gimnasio todavía estaba vacío. Por lo cual retumbaba la voz gastada por gritar de la profesora.

- Como ya saben el mecanismo siempre es el mismo. Si están acá es porque saben moverse, hacer piruetas, atletismo y les gusta esforzarse. Si no es así...-miro a Jenna y a una chica junto a Melisa directo a los ojos.- este no es su lugar. Y si no lo creen pregúntenle a sus compañeras.

Algunas chicas rieron en voz baja y otras cotillearon entre ellas. La entrenadora prosiguió.

- ¿Cómo se Llaman las nuevas atletas?- les pregunto a Jenna y a la otra chica junto a Melisa sin mirarlas a la cara, lanzando las palabras al aire. La otra chica hablo primero sin siquiera preguntar.- Soy Farah Grey. Voy a tercero.

Windilow asintió y anoto algo en su cuaderno.

- Dime Farah Grey de tercero- Comenzó citando lo que dijo.- ¿Estas ejercitada? ¿Qué sabes hacer? ¿Qué venís a buscar y que harías por eso?

Farah miró a Melisa extrañada buscando socorro, su amiga ni se inmutó.

- Esto… emm…-comenzó a dudar que responder- Si, estoy ejercitada. No busco algo en especial, vine porque vienen mis amigas y… nunca hice piruetas ni acrobacias, pero seguro me salen rápido.

- Bien, entonces veremos que hacemos con usted. Sepa que tenemos que probarla esta clase y luego ver si puede estar en el equipo.- contestó desinteresada la entrenadora. Sin levantar la vista continuó.- ¿Y la otra?

- Jenna Robins, vine porque…- en ese momento pensó en como iba a reaccionar la entrenadora si le decía "vine porque no sabía donde anotarme y decidí joderle la vida a Melisa, la de allá" así que contesto.- porque me encantaría ser… porrista. Tengo resistencia física y algunas cosas se hacer.

-¿Algunas cosas como cuales?- le preguntó mirándola a la cara.

- Bueno, cosas básicas como medialunas, roles, vertical. Esas cosas, nada de volar por el aire todavía.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

- Todavía…-comentó en voz baja la entrenadora.- Bien. Como todas las clases vamos a hacer un calentamiento de 20 minutos trotando por el gimnasio. Como nuestra clase comienza antes tenemos este tiempo para ejercitar sin los demás estudiantes.

Todas las muchachas comenzaron a correr por los bordes del edificio. Jenna corrió junto a Sara para hablarle:

- ¿Siempre es así esta mujer?- mientras corría tintineaba su piercing.

- depende, la mayoría de veces si, pero porque tiene que exigirnos.- Sara trataba de manejar la respiración.- Tuvo que ponerse mas exigente desde el semestre anterior.

- ¿Qué paso?- insistió Jenna.

- El equipo de porristas se transformo prácticamente en una fiesta "privada" donde se entera todo el pueblo y se llena.

- O sea…- Jenna no entendía su explicación.

- Muchas de las chicas del secundario se anotaban y muy pocas tenían siquiera un estado físico como para correr cinco minutos, así que…- Sara resopló.- tuvieron que achicar el equipo notablemente. Éramos casi setenta. Barrió a casi todas. Solo quedamos unas quince. A lo largo del semestre se sumaron tres chicas mas. Esas de ella.- le señalo tres chicas que corrían juntas.- Son Miky, Sally y Nevaeh. Y ahora ustedes dos.

Jenna asintió y continuaron corriendo hasta que comenzaron a entrar los primeros estudiantes, de basket, se dio cuenta por los uniformes.

Pararon todas las chicas y caminaron hacia donde estaba la entrenadora sentada.

- Siéntense y tomen un respiro.- se levantó y camino frente a ellas. En ese momento habló.- bueno estudiantes, como sabrán el equipo se reducio mucho el semestre pasado, gracias a políticas de la institución. Así que me veo obligada a tomarles exámenes a todas de ahora en mas para ver si están o no en estados físicos.

Las alumnas comenzaron a quejarse cuando la entrenadora continuó hablando.

- Pónganse en tríos y practiquen elevar a una compañera en el aire de a dos.- comenzó a caminar hacía su asiento nuevamente.- Sepan que para fin de año va a ser la muestra escolar y los partidos estatales, que serán en este mismo gimnasio, así que hay que armar rutinas por supuesto con todas las acrobacias posibles.

Se levantó nuevamente el cotorreo pero esta vez se pusieron a trabajar.

Jenna sintió que el ruido en el gimnasio aumentaba, al girarse vio mas estudiantes entrar por la puerta. Alumnos de basket, atletismo y un par supuso que de futbol por el uniforme pero no entendía que podían practicar ahí dentro del gimnasio. Quedaban pedazos de cancha equivalente a los de una cancha de basket para cada equipo. En ese momento entró Collin y Max hablando.

En ese momento la entrenadora gritó sobre el ruido.

- Robins, Grey, vengan acá.- Jenna seguía mirando fijamente a Collin y a Max que al escuchar a la entrenadora miraron en la dirección del grito para ver a Jenna parada mirándolos. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás yendo en dirección a la entrenadora. En ese momento vio a Max sonreír de costado y a Collin pasarse la lengua por los labios lascivamente. Jenna se mordió el labio de costado y se paso una mano por el vientre y una pierna provocativamente. Collin y Max rieron, entonces Jenna giró y camino hacia la entrenadora.

- Como son nuevas ambas tengo que ver que son capaces de hacer.- les aclaró mirándolas a la cara a ambas.- les voy a decir que hagan algo, primero lo hará Grey y luego Robins. Sin cuestionamientos. Si no les sale avísenme y no discutan.

Ambas asintieron y se situaron cerca de la pared.

- Grey primero quiero ver tu rol hacía delante y hacia atrás.- le ordenó mientras se situaba junto a Jenna y hacía anotaciones.

Farah hizo bien el rol para delante y atrás. Jenna hizo lo mismo por su parte y le salieron automáticamente, igual que caminar.

Todavía recordaba cuando era chiquita, uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de cuando sus padres todavía vivían y su hermano estaba con ella, como jugaba siempre con su padre a hacer acrobacias y él le enseño a hacer el rol hacía delante y detrás en su cama. Así fue como consiguió la cicatriz que tenía en la frente. Haciendo un rol, calculando mal y pegándose la frente contra un mueble.

- Muy bien, ahora una medialuna.- Jenna se corrió de en medio dejándole paso a Farah. La otra chica estaba nerviosa, se le notaba en la cara. En ese momento cuando Farah se preparaba se le cruzó por la cabeza que Max iba al mismo curso que Seth… entonces Seth tenía que estar ahí.

Levanto la cabeza y miró por todo el gimnasio sin encontrarlo. Cruzó su mirada con Sara a quien le sonrió y luego miro a Collin, que ahora tenia a Brady y Max a su lado y les preguntó mirándolos:

- ¿Dónde está Seth?

A lo que respondieron encogiéndose de hombros.

Jenna se giró y era su turno.

Hizo la medialuna y le salió perfecta y derecha como siempre. Le encantaba hacer esas cosas y siempre que iba a un hogar nuevo era la típica niña mono, que se colgaba de todos lados, que jugaba todo el día, la que no se quedaba quieta ni para dormir.

- Ahora necesito que hagan una vertical.- finalizó la entrenadora volteando y terminando de escribir.

- Esto… entrenadora.- la llamó Farah, volteó mirándola inexpresivamente.- no se hacerla en el aire.

- Hágala contra la pared entonces. Así no va a poder hacer ninguna acrobacia.

Farah se encogió de hombros y la hizo contra la pared. Al finalizar La entrenadora miró a Jenna interrogante. Ella le sonrió e hizo la vertical en el lugar donde estaba parada, sin apoyo de la pared ni nadie que la sostenga, pero Jenna en vez de bajar normalmente tiró sus pies para atrás dejándolos caer al piso, pasando sobre ella y formando el puente. Luego se levantó del piso son ayuda de las manos, solamente tomando impulso.

- Perfecto. Es mas de lo que pedía.- dijo la entrenadora caminando hacía donde el resto de las chicas estaban practicando.- Robins está adentro del equipo. Grey si acepta ir en las bases y solo hacer algunos pasos de bailes también esta en el equipo.

Las muchachas se miraron entre ellas con cara de satisfacción por parte de Jenna y una mueca extraña por parte de Farah. Lanzó un resoplido, se corrió el cabello de la cara con un manotazo y camino hacia Melisa y la otra chica que la esperaban.

Jenna miró y vio a Sara junto a Siberia, la amiga de Aron, esperándola. Camino hacía ellas mirándolas fijamente aguantando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al llegar hablaron ambas chicas a la vez:

- ¡Estuviste genial!- exclamaron, riendo luego de escucharse decir lo mismo.

- Gracias.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Enserio, tenía mucha confianza en vos, pero me sorprendiste muchísimo haciendo todo eso. Sos de goma prácticamente.- Asombrada Sara le comentó.

- Nada de eso. Lo aprendí con los años… de chica era como… la niña mono.

Las tres rieron hasta que se acerco la entrenadora Windilow hacia ellas.

- Siberia, Sara.- comenzó mirándolas a la cara.- Esta clase van a estar con la señorita Robins para enseñarle un poco de lo que hacemos. Va a ir arriba.

Jenna no comprendió lo que le decía, pero evidentemente Sara y Siberia si. Ambas se miraron y se sonrieron cuando se fue la profesora.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- preguntó extrañada.

- Que vas a volar por el aire.- contestó Siberia sonriéndole.- No te vayas a asustar ahora, hiciste lo mismo que hacen chicas de acá que entrenan hace años en… una prueba de entrada.

- ¿En el aire?.- exclamó con cara asustada.- ¿Es que vuelan por el aire?

- Si, todavía no como te lo estas imaginando… solo levantamos a algunas.

- ¿No vuelan como en las películas?

- Todavía no. Este es el primer año en el cual el colegio compite, así que.. Nos preparamos para finales.- Explicó Siberia.

- Ah, esta bien…- la expresión de su rostro era de confusión.

Miró nuevamente por todo el gimnasio en busca de Seth, pero no lo podía encontrar. Había estudiantes corriendo por todo el gimnasio, algunos jugando Basket y otros sentados. Localizó a Brady jugando mientras que Max y Collin estaban sentados hablando en las gradas.

- ¿Te pasa algo Jenna? ¿Te asusto la idea de volar por el aire?- preguntó en broma Sara.

- No, no pasa nada.- le sonrió despreocupada haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Vamos ¿Qué hay que hacer?

Caminaron juntas hacia unas colchonetas ubicadas al costado del gimnasio donde estaban Melisa, Farah y otra chica hablando de algo técnico dedujo Jenna por la expresión de las tres. Al llegar las tres chicas dejaron de hablar, la miraron y luego continuaron con su charla. Siberia y Sara no le prestaron atención y caminaron sobre las colchonetas.

- Vamos a subirte. Es muy fácil, te tomamos por los pies, uno cada una y te levantamos en el aire arriba de nuestras cabezas.- Explicó Siberia, Jenna la miro con cara de perplejidad, no podía creer donde se había metido.

- No te asustes Jenny, no va a pasarte nada. Es fácil. El truco esta en que no aflojes los músculos de las piernas y hagas equilibrio mirando un punto fijo.- le comentó.

- claro, algo fácil…- Contestó irónicamente.

La ignoraron y ambas se agacharon poniendo sus manos como escalones a cada lado de Jenna como si fueran a ayudarla a subir una pared.

Al mirar al costado vio al grupo de las Tres chicas: Melisa, Farah y la chica desconocida, mirándola fijamente esperando a ver que hacía.

- ¿Me subo?- preguntó dudosa.- voy a pesar.

- No te preocupes, te tenemos.- se limitó a decirle Siberia.

Respiró hondo y puso su pie sobre las manos de Sara agarrandola por el hombro, subió el otro a las manos de Siberia de un salto agarrandola por el otro hombro hasta que se dio cuenta que había perdido el equilibrio y comenzaba a caer hacia delante. Saltó y cayo en la colchoneta de pie.

- Bastante bien para la primera.- comentó Sara.- estimábamos que te fueras de cara al suelo.

- Que buen pronostico tenían de mi…

- Vamos, tratemos de nuevo.- le animó Siberia poniéndose en la misma posición anterior.

Estuvieron media hora para poder levantarla en el aire, luego de varias caídas lograron que quede de pie, aunque no levantarla hacia arriba. Por otro lado Melisa era la que iba a ser elevada y la sostendrían Farah y la chica castaña. Ellos estaban igual que su grupo.

Luego de seguir practicando logro mantenerse de pie cómodamente, sostenida por Siberia y Sara.

Al cansarse de practicar fueron a beber agua cerca de donde estaba la entrenadora. La llamó.

- Robins ¿Es la primera vez que hace esto?- no la miró a la cara.

- Si, así es…- dudó en como llamarla- ¿Entrenadora?

- Entrenadora Windilow por ahora… hasta que entremos en confianza. Va a ser pronto.

La muchacha se sonrió y tomo de una botella de agua. En ese instante sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Al girar sobre si misma busco a Seth pero no lo encontró. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Observo a todos en el gimnasio. Todas sus compañeras seguían en sus practicas, charlas y discusiones. Los varones estaban jugando partidos, corriendo alrededor de las canchas o charlando en las gradas, cada uno con sus uniformes.

Al buscar a Seth, Brady, Max o Collin no encontró a ninguno. Algo pasaba si desaparecieron los tres. Los horarios de sus clases no habían terminado.

Esto alertó a Jenna hasta que una cara de interpuso en su mirada.

- Bastante bien para ser tu primer día.- le dijo la castaña con voz desagradable.

- Si ¿Verdad? Muy bien.- le contestó buscando con la mirada a alguno de los lobos.

- No te creas que va a ser tan fácil. No voy a dejar que sea tan fácil.- le advirtió Melisa tratando de asustarla.

A Jenna le hartó los comentarios de Melisa y mas en ese momento. Miró a sus compañeras, Farah y la chica desconocida, las estaban observando y susurrando entre ellas. Luego miró a sus compañeras Sara y Siberia, ambas, estaban observando al escena viendo si intervenir o no.

- Salí de acá, Melisa, No tengo tiempo para perder.- y la empujo a un lado con su mano por el hombro. La castaña se quedo boquiabierta.

Jenna caminó hacía sus compañeras y les pregunto:

- ¿A que hora salimos?- con impaciencia.

- A las tres.- contestó Sara.- En media hora.

Jenna se impacientó pero no pudo hacer nada. Continuó la clase preocupada por la repentina desaparición de todos sus amigos.

Al finalizar la primer clase, se cambio sumida en sus pensamientos y salió en busca de alguno de ellos.

* * *

Estaba a punto de llover. Había un viento frío y húmedo.

Se sentó en el último escalón de la entrada a su colegio fijándose en los estudiantes que entraban y salían si reconocía a alguno. Nadie.

En realidad si conocía a varios, pero ninguno de la manada, ni siquiera los chicos desconocidos sentados junto a Seth y Brady en el almuerzo.

Comenzaba a desesperarse.

En varias oportunidades salieron amigos suyos que pararon a preguntarle que le pasaba. Estaba preocupada por demás.

¿Y si el vampiro había llegado antes de tiempo? ¿Y si sucedió algo malo con algún lobo? ¿Y si le pasó algo a Seth?

Comenzó a morderse las uñas con impaciencia, pero paro cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que lograba era sacarse el esmalte y que quede en su boca.

En una oportunidad salió Sara, quien se paró y le pregunto que le sucedía:

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto rara desde la clase.- le preguntó parada frente a ella en la puerta del colegio.

- No, nada importante. Estaba… pensando.- trató de darle a entender que no quería hablar de ello.

- esta bien.- dudó si irse o quedarse.- ¿Me quedo o me voy?

Jenna le sonrió desde abajo, donde estaba sentada, y le contesto:

- Después te cuento. Ahora necesito pensar en soledad un poco…

- Nos vemos luego. Cualquier cosa ven a casa.- se despidió de ella tirandole un beso volador mientras giraba y caminaba.

Los estudiantes seguían saliendo y entrando a el gimnasio, pero no salía nadie que le interesase a Jenna. Algunos la miraban extrañados, otros susurraban cosas y otros simplemente no le prestaban atención.

Repentinamente alguien hablo a su costado asustándola.

- Te está pasando algo.- la voz masculina conocida le hablo desde su derecha.- estas preocupada, mucho, y esperas a alguien que ya me imagino quien es…

Miró los ojos celestes que por un momento la hicieron asustar pero enseguida se relajo y una calma extraña la recorrió por toda su columna.

- Me asustaste, no te sentí.- hablo en voz baja y sonriendo tranquilamente.- Si, adivinaste. Espero a alguien que ya sabes que es… aunque mas que esperar es desear.

- ¿Qué te hizo Clearwater?- preguntó conteniendo la Rabia.- ¿Te hizo algo?

- ¿Por qué supones eso, Geovan?- le reprocho mientras negaba con la cabeza sin entenderlo.- No es una mala persona, es solo que no se presentó en Gimnasia y quiero ver si entra ahora….

Sus palabras se desvanecieron al ver negar con la cabeza a Geo.

- El no viene en mi hora, ya tendría que haber salido hace unos cuantos minutos. En esta clase tengo yo y mis amigos.

- ¿Seguro que no viene? ¿Para nada?- estaba insegura.

- Si, seguro. Si lo veo por ahí te aviso…- se encogió de hombros y esbozó una mueca extraña. Jenna rió.- Es que es lo único que puedo suponer de él.

Ella suspiró cansada de esa actitud y negó con la cabeza. Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo.

En ese instante se escucho un trueno. Jenna se puso de pie y Geovan también.

- Te llevaría a tu casa, pero tengo que ir a la primer clase.- se encogió de hombros.

- No te preocupes, no me viene mal un baño.- bromeó Jenna haciéndolo reír.- me gusta caminar en la lluvia.

-Mmm…- miró al cielo.- Se va a poner feo. ¿No queres esperar a que termine con mi clase y te llevo a tu casa con Aron?

Definitivamente ella no quería.

- No, gracias, enserio.-y le sonrió mientras tomaba su mochila del suelo.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y cada uno partió para su lado.

* * *

Jenna caminó una cuadra de bosque con algunas casa y comenzó a llover muy fuerte. La lluvia enseguida logro que toda su ropa se mojara hasta el punto de parecer sacada de una pileta. Era muy fuerte la tormenta. El cielo estaba completamente negro, el viento soplaba frío y la lluvia golpeaba fuerte.

En ese mismo momento vio algo moviéndose junto a ella en el bosque pero la imagen estaba distorsionada debido a la fuerte y abundante lluvia. Se asustó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás en dirección al medio de la calle donde, sorpresivamente, un auto tocó su bocina que sonaba demasiado cerca.

Repentinamente una brazo la tomo por la cintura y tiró para atrás, sacándola del paso del automóvil que seguía tocando bocina.

Al ver que la mano no la soltaba le propinó un puñetazo por instinto, logrando un dolor fuerte en su mano, hasta que escuchó su voz.

- Tranquila, amor. No pasa nada.- la calmó Seth detrás de ella.

Se volteó rápidamente al verse liberada del agarre. Era Seth, empapado como ella, sin camiseta ni zapatos.

Lo miro de arriba abajo con una ceja elevada interrogatoriamente.

- Vámonos, no hay tiempo.-la tomó de la mano y tiro de ella en dirección hacia el colegio nuevamente.- te explicó cuando estemos a salvo.

No dijo una palabra ninguno de los dos hasta ver el edificio escolar a lo lejos y ahí fue cuando se metieron al bosque antes que los viera algún estudiante.

- ¿Dónde vamos, Seth?- preguntó con miedo.

- A lo de Emily.

No habló mas en todo el transcurso. Después de caminar unos minutos por el bosque, salieron a una carretera donde estaba estacionado el auto de Seth a un lado. Caminaron sin que nadie los viera y entraron en el auto. Jenna detrás y Seth en el asiento del acompañante.

Manejaba Max.

Arrancó el auto y manejaba con total naturalidad, como si fuera un día soleado y seco; no un día lluvioso, con escasa visibilidad y una carretera resbaladiza.

No hablaba nadie en el auto y se sentía una atmosfera incomoda. Jenna decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Seth?- preguntó impaciente.

- Perdón por todo este drama Jenna, enserio. No te quería meter en problemas, lo siento mucho.- se disculpó Seth afligido.

- No me metes en ningún problema, ninguna mas grande de los que tuve…- no completó la frase sumiéndose en su pensamiento mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo.

- No fui a Gimnasia porque hubo un problemita… una nueva visión de Alice.- la miró a la cara para ver su expresión, permanecía inexpresiva.- Luego llamamos a el resto de los chicos… te quería ir a buscar a horario a la salida, pero hubo otro problema…

-¿Qué visión tuvo ahora Alice?- preguntó sin ningún sentimiento en su voz mirando hacia el parabrisas.

- De tu… visitante.- Seth trató de suavizar el problema.

- ¿De mi asesino querrás decir?- le corrigió elevando las cejas.

- Como sea… no vas a morir, así que no es tu asesino.- contraatacó Seth cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente. Max miró a Seth y miro a Jenna en la misma posición mirando por su ventana. Se le escapo una risa silenciosa, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de ambos.

- No me hagan nada, no soy yo el caprichoso…-comentó Max riéndose.- Jenna, no vas a morir y Seth no hace falta que discutas, sabes bien todo lo que pasa.

-¿Hay un par de cosas de las cuales no se nada, verdad?- peguntó a Max decididamente.

- Así es, y no te las tengo que contar yo ni Seth, te las tiene que contar Alice y los verdaderos vampiros acá.- finalizó mirando al frente.

-¿Los verdaderos vampiros?- preguntó confundida.

- Alice y Bella están en la casa de Emily- agregó Seth cortante.

Jenna se quedó sin palabras y no replicó nada. Se limitó a mirar por la ventana y sumirse en sus pensamientos, mientras Seth y Max oían su corazón agitarse y latir rápidamente.

¿Iba a ver a vampiros reales? Eso la asustaba mucho realmente. Pero… Ya los había visto y conocido, el problema era que no sabía lo que realmente eran.

Bueno… algo la consolaba. Iba a tener toda una manada de hombres lobos de su lado, pero igual… era imposible encontrarse con algo tan sobrenatural, no tenerle miedo y encima pretender que te salven otra clase de mounstros mitológicos de las depredadores mas letales del mundo.

"No me vendrían mal unas estacas y un par de ajos" pensó irónicamente.

- ¿Estas bien?- Seth captó la atención de Jenna nuevamente girando su cabeza para mirarla hacia atrás.

- Eso creo.- le contestó esbozando una mueca.

- Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada. No te traería acá si no pensara que es completamente seguro.- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento se puso a pensar en que quería ir a su casa, encerrarse en su cuarto con su música y dormir ;antes que nada cambiarse esa ropa mojada e incomoda.

Pensar en su casa le recordó a Aron. Y como se había enojado esa mañana, su expresión, su actitud que luego vio en Brady.

Debía preguntar.

- Seth…- comenzó pero no sabía como formular la pregunta.

- ¿Si?- giro nuevamente la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Esto… -dudó como preguntar.

- Pregunta sin miedo.- le animó.

- ¿Cómo se… cambian?- el frunció el ceño y ella rió ocultando la vergüenza.- No, no de ropa. Digo… como se… cambia de humano a lobo. ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué se siente?

- ¿En el momento de la transformación?- preguntó Seth recordando que ya le había preguntado eso.

- No, no. En ese momento no… sino digo…- miró por la ventana buscando la palabra.- ¿Cómo sabes que una persona se va a transformar en lobo? ¿Muestra una señal o simplemente así, magia?

Seth asintió con la cabeza, ahora entendiendo la pregunta.

- Si, bueno… uno esta mas… irritable.- comenzó a responderle Seth.- recuerdo que me molestaba absolutamente todo. También comía mucho mas, crecí mucho repentinamente, tenía calor siempre.

- Te volves muy irritable cuando estas por transformarte, como dijo Seth, todo te molesta. El hambre es lo mas considerable, y la altura.- resaltó Max.

- Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando te molesta algo y estas a punto de transformarte?- fue al punto.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño y se miraron. Seth volvió a mirar a Jenna y le contesto.

- Aunque te transformes seguido y ya seas un lobo, no la primera vez, generalmente es cuando perdes el control de lo que sentís. Te enojas demasiado, te asustas, algo te molesta. Situaciones desagradables…- Seth entrecerró los ojos mirando a Jenna.

- Y… Cuando vos o Max, o Collin, Brady, Jacob, Paul… quien sea… ¿Cuáles son las características físicas que tiene en ese instante cuando están por transformarse?

- ¿A qué queres llegar, Jenna?- preguntó Max desconfiado.

- Contesten y luego les explico.- respondió tajante.

- Se agita la respiración, perdes el control de tu cuerpo… es como si… vibraras. Comenzas a temblar, los latidos se aceleran, los ojos cambian su color a negros completamente. Parece que tuvieras rabia, pero con el tiempo se controla eso.- trató de suavizar lo que dijo Seth al ver la expresión de perplejidad en la cara de Jenna.

- ¿Por qué?- insistió Max.

- ¿A que edad se puede transformar alguien en lobo?- siguió preguntando, Seth la seguía mirando sospechosamente y Max escuchando atento.

- Bueno…- comenzó Seth, pero Max lo interrumpió.

- No hay edad para eso. Generalmente es en la adolescencia. Hubo chicos de la manada que se transformaron a los doce o trece, como Seth, otros a los dieciséis, como yo, y otros a los diecisiete, dieciocho- le explicó Max.- no tiene que ver con una edad determinada, sino de cuando se libera el gen.

Jenna asintió abrumada.

- ¿Nos pensas decir por qué preguntaste eso?- insistió Seth.

Jenna lo miro fijamente y le respondió.

- Me parece que Aron se va a transformar en lobo.

Ambos muchachos se miraron perplejos sin darle sentido a lo que oían.

* * *

**Bueno gente, espero que les guste este capitulo. Estoy tratando de escribir mas seguido asi publico tmbn mas seguido, pero es todo un trabajo y la verdad nose porque me re bloqueo a veces cuando empiezo a escribir :s**

**Dejen sus Reviews que los adoro y me encanta que me cuenten que piensan, opinan y quieren del fic.**

**Algo que me puse a pensar mientras escribía es que tal vez a algunos les resulte medio extraño algunas expresiones o la forma en que se arman las frases… les quería comentar que yo soy de Argentina y bueno… (creo que todos los países de habla hispana lo saben) tenemos un modo distinto de usar nuestro español… ajajaja usamos muchas expresiones distintas (como en todos los paises no?) pero tmbn usamos tiempos verbales distintos y hablamos muy diferente al resto ajajá jajá**

**Queria aclararles eso porque descubrí como ver cuantas visitas tiene el fic y de que paises entran y fue re CHAN!**

**Otra cosita!**

**DEJEN REVIEW PORFAVOR SI SIGUEN LA HISTORIA!**

**Como dije arriba descubri la forma de ver la contidad de visitas y REALMENTE son muchas mas de las visitas q dejan un Review.**

**Aunque no los dejen en todos los capitulos, por favor. ME ENCANTAN Y ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Espero que esten todos bien y nos leemos en la semana.**

**Se los quiere, sepanlo (hoy estoy sentimental) **

**Besos y Abrazos a todos 3 **


	35. Chapter 35

- Jenna ¿Por qué crees eso?- inquirió Max mientras seguía manejando.

- Porque… esta mañana me pelee con Aron, y bueno, se puso furioso.- se encogió de hombros en el asiento.- comenzó a agitarse, sus ojos de volvieron negros, temblaba. En ese momento no me asustó su reacción, pero luego en el colegio Brady me trató de asustar haciendo lo mismo y me hizo recordar a Aron, era la misma reacción. Tuve en la cabeza esto toda la mañana y ahora lo confirmo.

- ¿Estas segura de eso?- Seth no podía creerlo.

- Si, muy segura. Era exactamente la misma reacción y me parece que no falta mucho si es que se va a transformar.- aventuró Jenna.

- Genial, otro problema más.- suspiró cansado Max y golpeo el volante.

En ese momento abandonó la carretera y se detuvo. La lluvia no dejaba ver muy bien el exterior, pero adivinó que estaban en la casa de Emily. Suspiro asustada.

- No tengas miedo, no pasa nada.- le recordó Seth.- adentro están: Alice, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Emily, Embry, Sam y Leah. No va a pasar nada.

- Genial.-contestó irónicamente al pensar en estar con vampiros y Leah.

Bajaron del coche, caminaron bajo la lluvia hasta llegar al porche y entraron como si entraran a su propia casa. Abrió la puerta Max y Seth esperó que entrara Jenna para luego cerrarla.

- Buen día, Jenna. Que placer volverte a ver.- la saludó Emily.

Ella no contestó. Su mirada se fijo directamente en los ojos dorados de Alice. Bella no estaba ahí.

En la sala se encontraban Emily, Embry y Sam junto a Alice.

Emily caminó junto a Sam y el la abrazó por detrás. Embry estaba despatarrado en el sofá. Alice estaba sentada frente a la puerta mirándola fijamente a Jenna. Le dedicó una sonrisa exhibiendo todos sus perfectos diente, algo que, hizo que el pulso de Jenna se acelerara.

- OH, Vamos.- exclamó Alice rompiendo el silencio.- ¿No me digas que me tienes miedo? Soy igual que la Alice que conociste excepto que ahora conoces mi pequeño secreto.

- No le tengas miedo, Jenna. La enana no puede dañarte demasiado.- agregó Embry en broma provocando una risita angelical en Alice. No podía entender como ella podría ser tan letal.

- Ya veremos pequeño perro.-le contestó Alice, riendo ambos. Parecían buenos amigos.

En ese momento Max se había sentado junto a Embry y Seth la había tomado de la mano a Jenna y al sentarse en una silla la sentó a ella sobre él.

- ¿Un pequeño secreto?- le preguntó Jenna.- Me entere de que perfectamente cuando se te de la gana vas a poder agarrarme del cuello y dejarme seca.

Le acusó enojada. Alice elevó una ceja interrogante mirando a Seth, este le acarició la espalda a Jenna.

- Tranquila, Jenny.- le recordó Seth.- No te va a hacer nada.

Ella asintió y respiró hondo.

- Ahora… bien.- comenzó Alice.- Se que esto es demasiado raro para ti, Jenna, pero queremos ayudarte, todos nosotros. Supongo que Seth te contó algo sobre los de… mi especie. Y creo que sabrás lo letales que somos. Nosotros los Cullen no matamos humanos, pero el problema es que somos muy pocos los que seguimos esa costumbre.

Embry se había enderezado en el sofá igual que Max. En ese momento Sam salió por la puerta principal y Emily caminó hacia la cocina. No había rastros de Jacob, Nessie, Bella o Leah.

- Si, el me contó eso.- respondió mas calmada.- Me dijo que hay algo… nuevo que debo saber. Que algo pasó.

En ese momento comenzó a hablar Embry. Le sorprendió la seriedad de él.

- Como Seth te lo contó hay un vampiro dando vueltas a la reserva y el pueblo. No esta aquí dentro y es como que… viene y se va. Desaparece por periodos cortos o largos. La última vez que lo perseguimos fue hace como dos semanas mas o menos… hasta hoy.-estaba empleando su cara de póker. Para Jenna eso fue un baldazo de agua fría.- No lo logramos capturar, es demasiado rápido para nosotros y al parecer es un vampiro antiguo.

- Ahí es donde entra en juego mi nueva visión.- interrumpió Alice, mirando a Embry con cautela.- No suelo tener visiones con las imprimaciones de los lobos, excepto Nessie, y menos con las imprimaciones humanas y sin mucha conexión con nosotros, los Cullen. Digo esto porque solamente nos vimos una vez y al verte tuve la primer visión. Ahora vino otra de la nada.

- ¿La visión de mi muerte cambió?- preguntó sin entender a donde querían llegar.

Se miraron entre sí todos.

En ese momento entró Sam junto con Jacob, Nessie y Bella.

Bella se sentó junto a Alice regalándole una adorable sonrisa a Jenna. Esta no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta desconfianza, al notar esto Seth le volvió a acariciar suavemente la espalda infundándole tranquilidad. Por su lado Jacob y Sam permanecieron de pie apoyados contra la pared y Nessie se sentó en una silla de la mesa.

- No es exactamente eso. Es que esta vez vino mas detallada.- le aclaró Alice.- es muy pronto para que cambien. El vampiro está decidido a venir por vos, y ese "encuentro" que tiene es casual. Entonces lo tendremos que evitar cuando se aproxime el verano.

Jenna asintió desesperanzada, aunque la noticia todavía no había llegado.

- Cuéntame mas de… la visión.- Le pidió.

- Me parece que no es necesario entrar en detalles.- atacó Seth, Jenna lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- Debemos contarle porque la quiere a ella en particular y quien es. Eso no es importante.

- Seth, creo sinceramente que debemos contarle.- opinó Bella con voz dulce.- No es lindo que te oculten cosas y menos en estas circunstancias. Yo lo viví cuando era humana y créeme, es terrible.

- Pero no quiero que entren en detalles de lo que va a pasar, lo va a ir a buscar ella no…

- Seth, ella debe saber todo.- interrumpió Jacob la queja de Seth, callándolo. Él no protesto, se limito a bufar.

- Vamos por partes, por favor.- pidió Jenna.- primero quiero saber sobre la visión.

- De acuerdo.- Alice asintió y miró a Sam y Jacob, que estaban a su costado.- Es verano, definitivamente o primavera. Hace calor, lo puedo notar por tu vestimenta…

Alice había cerrado los ojos y se veía por los parpados como movía las pupilas observando.

- Traes puesto un short azul con una remera blanca que dice "I love NY" y unas zapatillas. Vas caminando por la calle, al costado del bosque. Es de noche, pero hace calor. En ese momento se levanta una ráfaga de viento y dejas de caminar, miras hacia atrás y continuas, parece que estás asustada. Tu paso es rápido y en ese instante escuchas un siseó, dejas de caminar asustada y miras atrás nuevamente, no ves a nadie alrededor tuyo y te alejas de el costado donde hay bosques y sigues caminando por en medio de la calle. En ese instante sientes otra ráfaga de viento y al estar tensionada, metes la mano en tu bolsillo y sacas un celular. Comienzas a marcar un número, pero te detienes sin pensarlo a mirar alrededor tuyo y cuando levantas la cabeza vez en el otro extremo de la calle un sombra negra. Es una forma humano con una túnica negra.

- El de mi sueño…- susurro Jenna. Los lobos se miraron entre sí sin entenderlo. Bella los calló con la mirada y Nessie escuchaba atenta a su tía.

La expresión de Jenna era de pánico. Alice continuó.

- El levanta un poco su cabeza y te muestra sus ojos rojos al mismo tiempo que se sonríe y pasa su lengua por sus labios.- la expresión de Alice era una mezcla de asco con pánico.- estas demasiado asustada y te paralizas en el lugar. Lo veo en tu cara. El vampiro da un paso en tu dirección y en ese instante sueltas el celular al piso y sales corriendo en dirección contraria, pero al hacer un par de pasos ves la figura negra frente a ti nuevamente, sonriendo. No sabes que hacer, entonces corres hacia un costado y te internas en el bosque tratando de perderlo. Corres por instinto, no te das cuenta de que igual no hará una diferencia.

La cara de Jenna era de perplejidad. Se parecía demasiado a su sueño.

- Las ramas cortan tu piel, pero igual sigues corriendo. Llegas a un claro donde alumbra la luna y al voltear estas completamente sola. No sabes que hacer, giras sobre ti, hasta que vez algo en las sombras. De ahí sale el vampiro mostrándote su dentadura. Te impresionan sus ojos rojos. Te das por vencida y respiras fuerte, hasta que le hablas.

- ¿Me vas a matar?

- Seria un desperdicio.

- ¿Qué queres de mí?

- Muchas cosas.

- ¿Por qué mi?

- ¿Por qué no?- camina hacia ti.- Sos linda, talentosa, me mandaron a por ti y vine muy dispuesto al verte.

- ¿Quienes te mandaron?

- Ya los vas a conocer querida. Los maestros. Me cansé de charlas pasemos a la acción.

Él esta demasiado cerca como para que corras, camina al lado tuyo y al pasar corre el pelo de tu hombro y lo tira para atrás. Te apartas de su tacto con cara de asco y le volves a hablar tratando de pasar tiempo. Estás esperando que llegue alguien.

- Esas helado… ¿Qué sos? - tratas de distraerlo provocándole risa.

- Sabes muy bien que soy. Y se muy bien con quienes andas. Se mucho más de vos de lo que crees.

Y En ese instante te coloca detrás de ti, te toma por la cintura y por el cabello, dejando tu cuello expuesto y muerde muy fuerte. Gritas y al golpearlo con tu brazo te lastimas. La visión se comienza a ver borrosa y se desvanece poco a poco. Lo último que veo es a ti gritando y la sangre brotando de tu cuello.

El silencio reinaba en la casa. Sam y Jacob se miraban entre ellos y luego esperaban la reacción de Jenna. Seth la abrazada y enterró su cara en su pelo húmedo. Nessie y Bella miraban a Alice, mientras que Alice se recuperaba de su visión.

Jenna tragó en seco, respiro hondo y asintió tratando de componerse. No quería soltar lagrimas.

- Bueno… muchos quisieran saber como van a morir.- reflexiono Jenna.- por lo menos tengo esa suerte.

- No vas a morir Jenna.- le contestó Sam.- estamos para proteger a los humanos y con la ayuda de los Cullen vamos a poder.

Ella se limitó a encogerse ha hombros no creía lo mismo.

- Eso es lo primero que debías saber.-le recordó Bella.- ahora… el problema esta en que sabemos de donde proviene este… vampiro. Es un Vulturi.

-¿Qué es un Vulturi?- preguntó perdida.

- Los asesinos Italianos- gruñó Seth entre dientes.

X

Al salir de la casa de Emily Jenna estaba abombada. Fue demasiada información por un día. Le contaron como podría ser su posible muerte, quien sería su asesino, aprendió de un grupo de Vampiros de otro país y habló con Alice, Bella, Sam y Jacob.

Seth la dejó en su casa, donde solo estaban Aron y Trace.

Al entrar no apareció nadie, cuando subió las escaleras se dirigió a su habitación y dejo su mochila, se cambió y bajo a tomar algo.

Entró a la cocina y repentinamente sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, se giro bruscamente al sentir esa sensación extraña y desagradable y lo vio a Aron, parado detrás de ella, mirándola con una cara inexpresiva.

Abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo para hablar, pero él lo hizo antes.

- ¿Estabas con Clearwater?- la miro con cara inexpresiva.

- Si.- lo desafió con la mirada.

- ¿Entonces eso decidiste? ¿Vas a salir con él?- preguntó soberbiamente.

- Si y no te metas en mi vida.- le contestó cansada.

- Vos sos la que se metió en la nuestra.- le contestó enojado. Su cuerpo vibro y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

- Yo no quise venir acá, no vine por mi cuenta, si fuera por mi seguiría en un internado en Los Angeles.- le contestó harta de sus criticas.

- Primero te metes conmigo, después con mi mejor amigo y ahora con el perro mugroso de Clearwater.- le hecho en cara levantando la voz.

Trace Bajó las escaleras a escuchar la voz de Aron.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó asomándose a la cocina.

- Cállate, andate, no te metas.- le gritaron Aron y Jenna al mismo tiempo. Se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver como le gritaban ambos, tomo las llaves y salió por la puerta principal. Nadie la detuvo.

- Vos fuiste el que me beso, vos fuiste el que se quiso hacer el lindo conmigo. Tu amigo fue el que quiso algo y más en una fiesta y Clearwater se queda conmigo. Quieras o no. No me interesa en lo más mínimo tu opinión.- gritó Jenna enfadada.

Aron comenzó a temblar notablemente, sus brazos habían perdido el control, su cara transmitía rabia pura, sus ojos se tornaron negros y amenazantes.

Jenna dio un paso atrás sin tocar la encimera con la espalda observándolo, parecía endemoniado.

En ese instante Aron lanzó un grito de dolor y se agachó, cuando se agachó Jenna dio un paso hacía delante para ver que le pasaba cuando en ese instante su piel pareció rasgarse y vio como brotaba un lobo en el lugar donde debía estar Aron.

Escucho un ruido impresionante, como si se quebraran huesos y un grito desgarrador que termino siendo un aullido.

En ese instante Ella se lanzó para atrás hacia la encimera, golpeándose fuertemente la espalda y por en el envión lanzó el vaso hacia el piso, donde estallo en mil pedazos.

Tenía un lobo frente a ella, era grande cómo un caballo, al transformarse había golpeado sillas y tirado una mesa con un jarrón.

En ese momento el lobo le mostró los dientes y pudo notar como se quedaba sin aire, como seguía empujando hacia atrás, aunque no hubiera donde escapar y vio en las pupilas del gran animal el reflejo de su rostro, que por supuesto, denotaba terror.

El animal gruñó y ella gritó del miedo, miro a su alrededor tratando de buscar una salida, pero no hayo ninguna.

En ese momento el lobo trató de caminar hacia atrás, pero golpeó otra mesada de decoración tirando el velador que estaba encima.

El miedo que sentía Jenna era increíble.

Estaba tan concentrada mirando a ese lobo de muchos colores y su mandíbula, hasta que notó sus garras, que no escuchó el ruido de la puerta ni que había entrado alguien hasta que apareció Seth detrás del animal.

El pelaje del lobo era como el de los gatos con distintos colores. Ese tono canela, negro y marrón con partes blancas. Era impresionante.

Cuando entró Seth tampoco reparó en él hasta que le hablo al lobo.

- Aron, cállate la boca. Obedece a Sam.- le gritó de mala manera, el lobo gruñó y Seth paso a un lado de él dirigiéndose hacia Jenna, a quien abrazó y oculto su cabeza en su pecho.

En ese momento él trató de tranquilizarla, sin darse cuenta, Jenna estaba temblando, las lagrimas caían de su cara y respiraba agitada, no hablaba.

El dolor en el pecho de Jenna era persistente, ese dolor que produce el miedo. No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Aron transformándose.

Podían haber pasado horas, o minutos pero Jenna no reaccionada, seguía con la mirada perdida y sin hablar, solamente temblaba y las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro.

En un par de minutos llegaron Sam junto a Paul y Max para llevarse a Aron.

Fue difícil hacer pasar a un animal grande cómo un caballo por la puerta, pero luego de estrujarlo un poco lo lograron.

En ese momento Jenna dejó de sostenerse por sus piernas y casi se estampa contra el piso de cabeza si no hubiera sido porque Seth la atajo en el camino.

X

La cabeza le latía, en cada latido sentía como si se comprimiera su cerebro, le dolía mucho. Abrió los ojos lentamente y con dificultad para ver el techo de su habitación, la luz le molestaba, así que volvió a cerrarlos.

- Ya se despertó.- escuchó a Seth hablar a su izquierda. La voz de él parecía muy lejana, el dolor de su cabeza no le permitía pensar.

- Se siente mal, déjenla, le duele mucho la cabeza. Se asustó mucho, tuvo demasiado por hoy.- la voz de un hombre hablo junto a ella, se le hacía conocido, quería saber quien era pero no encontraba la manera.

- Soy Edward, estoy con Seth. Tranquila, tomate tu tiempo, esta todo bien ahora.- le aclaró Edward tranquilizándola.

- ¿A que hora vuelven todos?- preguntó Edward, Jenna escuchó atentamente y esa pregunta le hizo alarmarse. Él vampiro la miró y escuchó sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Seth asustado.

- Nada, esta bien. Nos escucha pero no puede levantarse, ya va a recuperarse.-le restó importancia.- está preocupada.

En ese momento Jenna sintió la calidez en su mano y descubrió que podía moverla lentamente, su cabeza dejaba de abombarla y comenzaba a encontrar el camino de cómo volver en sí.

- Ya casi, esta por despertar.- le anunció Edward, Seth estaba en silencio.

- Jenny, amor, despertate por favor. No hay mucho tiempo, debemos sacarte de aquí.- Esas palabras la pusieron alerta e hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por despertar. Sentía sus brazos, pero le dolían. Sentía el torso, pero muy débil. Sentía sus manos que comenzaron a temblar levemente, hasta que respiro hondo para calmarse y descubrió sus pulmones. Gimió.

- Los Robins llegaran dentro de media hora, la debemos sacar de aquí antes e inventar una excusa de que no esta ninguno de sus hijos.- Edward estaba pensativo.

Jenna logro hablar.

- ¿Qué pasó con Aron? ¿Dónde está? ¿Trace?- comenzó y dejo de hablar cuando su cabeza sintió una puntada.- Salió corriendo, no…

- Trace está en la casa de una amiga.- la tranquilizó Seth.- Brady… la siguió.

La voz de Seth denotaba duda, Jenna lo notó. Se incorporo ayudada por Seth y sintió que le giraba el mundo. La imagen de el Lobo en la cocina la puso nerviosa nuevamente.

- Jenna debemos irnos rápido, ya vuelvo.- y pareció que Edward desapareció en el aire, no había mas señales de él. Jenna se tensó.

- Tranquila, ya va a volver, vamos.- y Seth le pasó los brazos debajo de sus rodillas y de su espalda para levantarla, la mareó pero no dijo nada.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó confundida apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Seth y cerrando los ojos.

- A mi casa, vas a estar segura y te voy a poder cuidar.- le respondió mientras bajaban las escaleras. Jenna se sentía por un lado nerviosa por ir a su casa y por el otro agradecida que la saquen de ahí.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban en un auto desconocido, era muy cómodo y parecía nuevo por el aroma.

Le habían dado unas mantas con las que se tapó y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana cerrando los ojos, tratando de calmarse y convenciéndose a ella misma que ya había pasado. Todavía le temblaban las manos un poco.

- Deje unas notas en la mesa de tu casa, de parte de Aron, y tuya.- le dijo Edward desde el asiento del conductor.

- ¿Cómo unas notas? ¿Qué dicen? Se van a dar cuenta que…- en ese momento Seth la interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, Jenny. Lo tenemos cubierto.- la tranquilizó Seth.

- La nota tuya dice que vas a pasar la noche en lo de Sara y la de Aron que él se va a lo de un compañero, Max, y llevó a Trace a lo de una amiga.- le contó Edward.

Esta todo cubierto.

- Esta bien.- respondió ella y apoyó la cabeza nuevamente en la ventana.

Al llegar a la casa de Seth bajaron del auto, Edward partió enseguida y ella con Seth entraron a la casa. No había nadie.

- ¿Dónde esta tu ,adre y tu hermana?- preguntó extrañada.

- Mi madre con los ancianos de la tribu, llega tarde hoy y mi hermana patrullando y tratando de calmar a Aron. Te digo que estaba bastante enojado, tenes un don único para hacer enfadar a la gente.- bromeó él, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Tenes hambre?- preguntó mirando la cocina, al pensar en comer se le revolvió el estomago y puso cara de asco.

- En otra ocasión… - comentó Seth y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Al entrar Jenna observo su habitación. Era blanca, había un escritorio con un ordenador y muchos papeles y cuadernos encima. Tenía una mesa de luz junto a su cama, donde se encontraban pequeños objetos como monedas, llaveros, etiquetas y una foto de él con su padre. Jenna caminó hacía ese lugar y tomó la foto.

- ¿Es tu padre, verdad?- le preguntó suponiéndolo.

- Si.- se limitó a responder.

Ella sonrió nostálgicamente a la foto, el observaba su reacción.

- Se parecen bastante, tiene los mismos rasgos. Estas mas… distinto - comentó Jenna mirando mas de cerca la foto.- ¿Es en la playa?

- Si, la sacamos un mes antes de su muerte mas o menos, yo tenía catorce.-comentó mientras caminaba hacía su cama y se sentaba apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Jenna siguió investigando.

- Yo tengo solo una foto de mi familia, nada mas. Después tengo algunas cosas de ellos, pero nada que signifique demasiado para mí, solo un par de cosas.- comentó.

- ¿Cómo cuales?- le preguntó interesado, ella camino hacia un estante donde había libros y CDs. Agarró los CDs.

- Que me signifiquen algo tengo de mi madre unas pulseras que usaba siempre, me encantan, son de cascabeles con pequeñas piedras, pero no las quiero usar, son de ella.- le contó desinteresadamente.- de mi padre una carta de él a mi madre, y de mi hermano tengo solamente un libro con dibujos.

Hubo silenció por un momento y ella hablo nuevamente cambiando de tema.

- ¿Te gusta Zeppelin?- preguntó mientras sostenía uno de sus Cds en su mano. Él asintió distraído mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Genial, al fin buena música.- comentó sonriendo, esto le hizo sonreír a él.

- ¿Queres escuchar un poco?- pregunto mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacía el equipo de música que había en su cuarto. Ella asintió enérgicamente lo que provoco una punzada en su frente.

Se sentó en la cama oyendo, cerrando los ojos y relajándose con su música preferida. Seth se sentó junto a ella y Jenna se recostó en su brazo. Él la rodeo y Jenna termino apoyada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos enérgicos de su corazón, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y aspirando su aroma, olía a bosque.

Inconscientemente Seth le acarició el pelo con la otra mano, distraído en su pensamiento.

- ¿En que pensas?- preguntó precipitadamente.- Estas muy callado.

Él tomo aire y lo largo suspirando.

- Pienso en la vida.- contestó distraído.

- ¿Se puede saber en que de toooodo lo que implica la vida?- volvió a preguntar alargando la palabra "todo".

- En todo lo que implican NUESTRAS vidas.- Jenna se quedo pensando un segundo y asintió creía que ya sabía por donde venía la cosa.

- No lo pienso por lo de los lobos y los vampiros, eso ya es natral para mí.- comentó sonriendo.- Sino en las casualidades de la vida.

- No creo en las casualidades, pero… ¿Dejarías que oiga tu teoría?- le siguió preguntando dudando.

- Si, en que vos sos de Los Angeles, que no tenías familia, que JUSTO te adoptó una familia de este pueblito minúsculo de Washington y… que sos el amor de mi vida, no podría vivir sin vos. Y Lamentablemente en resumen, si tus padres no hubieran muerto nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.- dijo con vergüenza a su reflexión.

Ella se enderezó y miro el piso por unos segundos sin responder.

- No creo en las casualidades, tampoco en el destino, pero me parece que estoy empezando a creer en él.- Jenna lo miró a los ojos.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se fundieron en un tierno beso.

* * *

**Bueno, primero buen día y buenas noches a todos.**

**A ver... que comentar del capitulo...**

**ARON SE CONVIRTIÓ EN LOBO ajajajaj bueno, tenía esta idea desde el principio así que con este capitulo termine con una de mis ideas :D**

**Tambien la charla que tiene Seth y Jenna sobre el... "destino" la tenía pensada pero no sabía donde incluirla, pero aca lo hice :D**

**La muerte de Jenna es medio... violenta. Por si no se acuerdan en un capitulo ella sueña con una escena MUY similar con un personaje MUY similar solo que acaba de otra forma. Acá esta el resultado...**

**Espero sus Reviews y agradezco los que me dejan MUCHISIMO.**

**opiniones, consejos, tomatazos o elogios ahi abajo, donde dice Reply this history! PLIS!**

**Son lo que me alienta a seguír escribiendo.**

**Bueno... Dejen su Review y comente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y voy a tratar de publicar en la semana tmbn, pero al parecer aunque este de vacaciones no paro nunca ¬¬**

**asi que los fines de semana hay capitulo nuevo seguro, en la semana tratare...**

**Los invito a mi otro fic que esta en proceso, es un fic corto (de 5 capitulos) sobre Joshua Uley, el padre de Sam y la historia antes de que naciera el y se fuera.**

**Voy por el capítulo tres, asi que calculo que para la semana q viene o la otra como mucho ya la voy a terminar.**

**se llama Quebrando Límites y esta aca mismo, en la seccion de Joshua Uley o sino en mi perfil :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo, espero que esten todos bien.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**Flor Black**


	36. Chapter 36

Estaba amaneciendo cuando se despertó. Tenía calor. Al girar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Seth, mas específicamente sobre él.

Recordaba de la noche anterior que se habían besado y luego quedado quietos y en silencio ella apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas y el sentado contra la pared. Estaban en la misma posición a excepción de que ahora estaban ambos dormidos.

Al girar vio el reloj en la mesa de luz de Seth, indicaba las 5:20. Tenía una hora más para dormir.

Se sentó en la cama suavemente sin hacer ruido y vio a Seth con la cabeza doblaba roncando suavemente, parecía muy tranquilo durmiendo pero al mismo tiempo esa posición debía resultarle muy incómoda.

Ella se acomodó sentada para cuando se recueste estar con la cabeza en la almohada y tiró suavemente del brazo de Seth para recostarlo sin que se despertara. El cayo acostado bruscamente, pero simplemente murmuro algo, se acomodó y siguió durmiendo. Le dio ternura esa imagen.

Jenna se acostó a su lado y la miro fijamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. Repentinamente el le paso la mano por la cintura y la pegó a él mientras seguía durmiendo, era un movimiento casi automático. Jenna rió silenciosamente pensando que Seth estaba despierto, pero el volvió a roncar, así que decidió acurrucarse en su pecho y dormir.

X

- Jenny.- sintió que le susurraban entre sueños.- Hey, vamos arriba.

Alguien la estaba despertando pero muco no iba a lograr si le seguía acariciando la espalda, era relajante.

Seth se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchándolo.

- Vamos, arriba. Tenemos que ir de Emily.- le susurro él mientras sacudía dulcemente su espalda.- ya es tarde para ir al colegio.

Eso la alarmó. Y emitió un sonido de queja, Seth río y al ver que ya estaba levantada la apartó despacio y se levantó de la cama, ella seguía tirada durmiendo. Al abrir un poco los ojos sintió la luz lastimando sus pupilas y metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un gemido de queja.

Al no recibir respuesta se quedo ahí quieta. Repentinamente Seth le comenzó a hacer cosquillas en los costados, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito y patalear como una nena chiquita.

- ¡Piedad!-gritó Jenna con el poco aliento que le quedaba por reír. Seth se sorprendió al ver su reacción.

- ¿Tanto te afectan las cosquillas?- preguntó divertido. Ella se limito a bufar y poner sobre su cara la almohada de Él nuevamente. Se dio cuenta que tenía su olor.

En ese instante Seth le hizo cosquillas en el vientre y ella pegó otra patada al aire y otro grito.

- ¿Tenes un piercing?- preguntó Seth al sentir algo duro en su ombligo. Ella se levantó un poco la remera y se lo mostró.

La cara de él fue impagable. Una mezcla de Shock, asombro, sorpresa y… ¿Deseo?

Ella rió al ver su cara y lo volvió a tapar.

- Lo tengo desde los doce o trece.- le aclaró.

- Increíble, me gusta mucho.- comentó él. Mirándola fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar.

Se tapó nuevamente la cara con su almohada.

- ¿Es que no aprendes con las cosquillas?- se quejó el en broma.

Ella resopló y lanzó su almohada sobre su estomago.

- Si, Bien. Ya entendí, no te enojes.- y se levantó enfadada rápidamente y se paró, camino hacía la puerta pasando a un lado de Seth y al darse cuenta de que no tenía calzado dio la vuelta automáticamente pasando nuevamente a su lado y sentándose en la cama poniéndose sus zapatillas.

Él rió al verla ir y venir.

- Ya, vamos.- le insistió para que deje de reír.

Salieron de la casa, no había nadie.

Se subieron al auto de Seth y ella puso la radio.

- ¿Te sentís bien ya?- le preguntó Seth. Ella asintió.

- No se que me pasó anoche… simplemente… no reaccionaba.- ella estaba preocupada nuevamente.

- entraste en shock, fue demasiado por un día.- le recordó.

- Nunca es demasiado, Seth.- ella lo contradijo.

El negó con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que era cabeza dura, muy dura.

- Veamos…- Comenzó a hacer una lista.- tuviste tu primer día de deportes, me entere de que te fue bien. Me… mostró Collin.- y le guiño un ojo provocando una sonrisa en ella.- luego estuviste esperando en la puerta porque no sabías que pasaba, luego casi te pisa un auto por culpa mía, te lleve a la casa de los lobos donde te encontraste con vampiros para que te expliquen sobre tu posible ataque, que no va a suceder, y de paso te contamos que eran vampiros letales. Luego te peleaste con tu hermanastro y mágicamente el se transformó en lobo frente a tus ojos.

Paró para tomar un respiro.

- Claro, un día normal en la vida de Jenna.- agregó aireado.

Ella refunfuñó sin decir nada claro.

- No importa eso, el problema es que… no reaccione.- ella estaba enojada consigo misma.

- Ah, cabeza dura.- se quejó Seth.

Cambiaron de tema.

- ¿Qué paso con Aron?- preguntó preocupada.

- Se transformó, lo sacamos de allí y lo llevamos al bosque, esta en el jardín de Emily. Generalmente cuando alguien se transforma tarde entre dos a una semana para volver a su forma humana, depende cuan alterado estés.

Jenna lo pensó unos segundos.

- ¿Esta muy alterado, verdad?- ella adivinó.

- Te odia, me odia y odia a toda la manada. Odia ser un lobo y odia que le hayas echado la verdad en cara.- finalizó.

- Perdón, pero se lo tenía que decir.- comentó arrepentida.

- si no se lo decías vos, se lo iba a decir yo… y hubiera terminado peor.- le respondió a lo que ella se tranquilizo.

- ¿Dónde esta Trace?- preguntó preocupada.

- En el colegio, claro. Salio medio llorando de tu casa al escucharlos pelear. Estaba escuchando desde el principió su discusión y la de la mañana también la escuchó.- Seth le confesó

- ¿Qué?- no lo podía creer.

- Si, es que ahora con todas estas cosas siempre hay alguien rondando por tu casa y… bueno, como compartimos todos los pensamientos, también compartimos lo que vemos, oímos y sentimos.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Y lo oíste por tu súper oído.- sacó la conclusión.

- No, lo oí por el súper oído de Max y la mezcla de pensamientos.- bromeó.

- ¿Max estaba cuidando mi casa hoy por la mañana?- preguntó asombrada.

- Siempre hay alguien cuidando tu casa, y siempre hay alguien patrullando por ahí…- se encogió de hombros.- y mas en estos momentos, por eso justamente es que yo entré rápido cuando paso lo de… Aron. Estaba ahí cerca.

Asintió digiriendo la noticia. Debía ser cuidadosa en lo que hacía, ellos lo oían todo.

- ¿ Y Susan y Grez? ¿No se preocuparon? ¿Y Edward?.- recordó.

- Susan y Grez por ti y Aron no se preocuparon mucho. Los consideran grandes ya, dentro de todo. Por Trace llamaron a la casa de la amiga donde estaba y hablaron con ella. Simplemente les dijo que se había ido porque la habían invitado, no porque le habían gritado.- se quedo pensativo un momento.- Edward te vino a revisar, el estudió medicina, y cuando despertaste nos trajo a mi casa.

Ella asintió y se quedo pensando en porque Seth se quedo pensando.

- ¿En que estas pensando?- preguntó Seth.

- Estoy pensando en que estabas pensando vos recién cuando hiciste una pausa, después de lo de Trace.- ambos hicieron una mueco al no entender lo que quiso decir.

- Es que Brady se imprimo de Trace, no la conocía, pero la vio y…. le pasó lo mismo que a mi con vos.- le contó.

Los ojos de Jenna casi se caen de sus cuencas.

- ¿Se imprimó de Trace?- incrédula lo repitió y se comenzó a reír.

- Si pero… ¿De que te reís?- preguntó sin entender.

- Se la regalo, no se como la va a aguantar.- comentó.

Ambos rieron.

- Es la señorita Rosa y… un poco… infantil.- esbozó una mueca extraña.

- No importa la edad con todo esto de la imprimación. Tu… "Alma gemela" puede tener mas o menos años que vos. Es más, Quil tiene veinte años, casi veintiuno y su imprimación tiene solamente nueve años.

La cara de asco de Jenna fue inevitable, al comprender Seth como se oiría eso le explico.

- No, Jenna. No es como lo piensas. No hay nada… romántico en todo eso.- pensó las palabras para hablar, mientras ella esperaba la explicación con la cara de aflicción.- Es mas como… una necesidad, se describe con movimientos gravitatorios.

- En mi mundo que alguien de veinte años ame a alguien de nueve, mas allá de amor fraternal es… un crimen.- respondió indignada.

- No, como te digo. No es nada romántico para Quil, o al menos aún. Realmente tiene que ver con movimientos gravitatorios. El suelo deja de ser tu estabilidad y pasa a serlo la persona de la cual te imprimas. Todo en tu vida gira en torno a ella, es como… que están hechos el uno para el otro. Pero el imprimado, o sea el lobo puede… siempre esta para lo que sea cerca y no siempre como una pareja, si no esta cuando necesitas un hermano, un padre puede ser un amigo, tu pareja, un amante. Lo que sea… Pero Quil la ve a Claire como una hermana menor.

- mmm…- Jenna no lograba comprenderlo.

- No es fácil de explicar si no lo sentís. A ver… - buscó nuevamente como explicarlo.- Yo a vos te amo, definitivamente, desde la primera vez que nos vimos en la playa. Cuando yo fui a propósito hacía donde estabas vos. Te amo. Es algo repentino y demasiado fuerte como para controlarlo. Cuando encontras a la persona que es para vos, y vos sos para ella es inevitable que estén juntos, pero… hay excepciones como la de Quil y Claire que va a tomarse más tiempo como para que estén juntos… así como pareja. Ella debe crecer antes, pero Quil no la ve con otros ojos mas que como su hermana menor por ahora. Como te dije no hay nada romántico.

- Creo que con el tiempo lo voy a poder digerir.- le respondió incomoda. A ese tramo ya estaban cerca de lo de Emily.

- Con el tiempo te acostumbras a todo esto, Bella entes de transformarse en vampiro fue humana, claro. Y Estuvo de novia con Edward. Y el resto de las chicas: Emily, Kim, Caroline, Rachel, Rebeca… todas ellas pasaron por lo mismo que vos.- se quedaron pensativos ambos, hasta que salieron de la carretera y tomaron el pequeño camino que llevaba a la casa de Emily.

- Seth ¿Cómo se transforma uno en vampiro?- preguntó dudosa.

- Uno… uno tiene que ser mordido por un vampiro y su ponzoña debe recorrer el cuerpo hasta llegar a el corazón y esparcirse por todo el organismo.- el dejo de explicar para pensar.- pero… es algo muy largo de explicar. Es muy difícil que lo haga un vampiro ya que cuando prueban la sangre no pueden parar, es un frenesí. Y es muy doloroso para el… humano.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y bajó del auto. Caminaron hacia la casa de Emily y como siempre entraron sin tocar. Parecía muy lejano el momento donde estuvo con Alice, Bella y Nessie hablando de temas… vampíricos.

Al entrar no había nadie y eso le sorprendió, pero luego al pensar supuso que cada uno estaría en sus cosas. O trabajando, o estudiando…

Apareció Emily con Kim desde la cocina.

- Hola Jenna, Hola Seth.- los saludo Kim con una sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Qué cuentan?

- Hola Kim, Hola Emily.- saludo Jenna.

- Hola chicas.- saludo Seth y miró a la cocina.- ¿Son panecillos eso que huelo?

Ambas rieron.

- Si, pero les falta y son para compartir en el desayuno.- le aclaró Emily.

- Seth, te estaban buscando los chicos. Sam y Jacob.- le avisó Kim.

- Claro, ya es tarde.- volteó y beso a Jenna rápidamente en los labios para despedirse.- Nos vemos.- y comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta.- Adiós chicas, nos vemos mas tarde.

Y se fue.

- Bueno…- comenzó Kim.- ¿Desayunas con nosotras?

- Con gusto, tengo hambre.

Kim fue a la cocina y trajo tazas y una jarra con café. Emily se sentó en la mesa junto a Jenna.

- Me enteré de lo que pasó ayer a la noche…- comenzó Emily, Jenna debió manifestar la confusión en su rostro por que ella aclaró.- Lo de Aron… se transformo frente a ti.

- Ah, si.- asintió mientras comprendía.- Si, la verdad me lleve un buen susto.

- Ya lo creo y mas vos que todavía en cierto punto sos nueva en todo esto de los hombres lobos…

En ese momento Kim trajo una fuente caliente con panecillos y se sentó junto a ella mientras seguían conversando.

- Si, es demasiado…. Es todo nuevo todavía. Me cuesta hacerme la idea de que no todo es lo que parece.

- Tranquila Jenny.. ¿Te puedo llamar así, no?-preguntó Kim dudosa, Jenna asintió.- a todas nos paso lo mismo que a vos, te entendemos, ya pasamos por la etapa de… "el mundo cambió totalmente" Con el tiempo te acostumbras y finalmente va a serte tan normal como respirar.

Ella inclino la cabeza de un costado a otro.

- Puede que algún día llegue a acostumbrarme….- ella agregó.

- Vas a ver que podrás. Por ahora tal vez estés escéptica por todo lo que esta pasando, pero cuando las cosas se calmen vas a ver que vas a estar muy bien.- le aseguró Emily.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Tuviste mucha suerte con lo de Aron ayer, pudo a ver terminado mal.- Kim sacó tema de conversación.

- Justamente eso mismo le decía, Kim, cuando fuiste por los panecillos.

- ¿Cómo mal? ¿De que manera?- en ese momento pensó en que podría a ver terminado comiéndosela….

- Mira mi cara, Jenna.- le pidió Emily mientras se corría su flequillo negro de su frente, dejando expuestas aún mas las cicatrices.- Estas marcas no me las hice sola.

Jenna abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Fue Sam.- contestó Emily antes de que preguntara.- No fue agrede, claro. Simplemente perdió el control cerca mío. Como paso ayer con Aron y vos, pero yo tuve menos suerte. Él estaba demasiado cerca.

- Debió doler mucho….- no podía dejar de imaginarse esa situación y si a ella le hubiera pasado lo mismo, si a ella le hubieran quedado esas horribles marcas en la cara y en el brazo.

- Si, dolió, pero en el momento no mucho. Era mas el miedo y la impresión que sentí al verlo transformarse frente a mi y ver un lobo gigante que las cortaduras.- le explicó.- Luego dolió, y mucho, cuando las tuvieron que curar, y mas cuando tenían que sanar.

- Se debió sentir fatal Sam.- comentó para sí misma pero la escucharon ambas.

- Así es… el…. El no podía perdonárselo y todavía no lo ha echo.- comentó triste Emily.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es que siguen juntos después de eso?- Jenna no entendía como.

- El me ama realmente, y yo a él. No podría imaginar mi vida lejos de él. Me sería como… querer vivir sin oxígeno, querer vivir sin corazón.- La cara de Emily expresaba aflicción.

- Sam esta imprimado de Emily, lo mismo que Jared conmigo y Seth contigo.- le explicó Kim.- Realmente la imprimación es algo… mas allá de todo. No importa como seas ni quien seas. Si eres su "media naranja" va a suceder sea como sea.

- están muy seguras de eso.

- Y lo estaremos siempre. Nosotras sin ellos sufriríamos demasiado, pero ellos sin nosotras morirían de tristeza. Una vez que el lobo se junta con su imprimación es imposible separarlos.- Kim seguía apoyando su idea.

Jenna asintió pensativa al mismo tiempo que tomaba café.

Así pasó su día Jenna con Emily y Kim hasta que la fue a buscar Seth a eso de las dos de la tarde para llevarla a su casa.

Al llegar se cambió la ropa y se limitó a escribir en su diario todo lo que había sucedido. Absolutamente todo.

X

Esa semana había ido normalmente a la escuela, siguió con las practicas de gimnasia tres veces por semana y luego iba a las practicas de hockey los otros días de la semana.

Había empezado las clases de deportes muy bien, tanto que ya tenía su puesto en ambos equipos.

En el de gimnasia iba a ser la chica que volara por los aires, se estaban preparando para la competencia de fin de año, entrando al verano. En hockey ya hacía competencias pero al descubrir la entrenadora Grendale el talento de Jenna en el hockey decidió ubicarla en la delantera del campo, desplazando el lugar de una de las amigas de Melisa. Eso la hizo sentir en la gloria.

Era el jueves al medio día cuando regresaba del colegio hacia su casa con la mochila, el uniforme de hockey aún puesto y su palo. Caminaba alegre y distraída mientras tarareaba una melodía desconocida que había escuchado en sueños.

Entró a su casa y al entrar sintió la presencia de alguien ahí, aunque debería estar completamente sola. El miedo le dio un golpe en el pecho, para luego tranquilizarse al oír la voz de Seth desde la cocina.

- Jenna, estamos en la cocina.- ella suspiró aliviada y su corazón se calmó, dio unos pasos hacia allí, hasta que se le ocurrió ¿Por qué estaba Seth allí?

Tomo su palo de hockey en sus manos como si fuera a golpear a alguien, pero al mismo tiempo para poder disimular que lo llevaba normalmente. Podía ser cualquier clase de criatura que imitara la voz de Seth.

Al asomar su cabeza a la cocina vio a Seth parado apoyado contra la mesada, a Aron apoyado contra el otro extremo de la mesada y a Jacob sentado en una silla.

No entendía que pasaba ahí, lo único que se limito a hacer era elevar una ceja en torno a Aron.

- Jenna, debemos explicarte unas cosas.- le advirtió Jacob al ver la mirada que le hecho a Aron.

- ¿Qué cosas?.- lo miró a Seth tratando de comprender, el forzó una sonrisa.

- Veni, sentate.- Jacob la invitó, a ella le molestó que el la invitara a sentarse en su propia casa.

Negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que pasaba frente a Aron y lo esquivaba para abrir la heladera, sacar la jarra de agua y servirse, luego se apoyo de espaldas contra la pared.

- ¿Qué tienen que explicarme?.- los miró a todos uno a uno.

- Sobre Aron, el esta… bastante sensible.- Jacob buscaba las palabras.

Ella asintió.

- Si, me di cuenta el otro día….- comentó mientras lo miraba de reojo.

- Aron se trasformó en lobo frente a ti, así que no hay mucho que explicar.- Jacob quería hablar con Jenna.- Pero creo que Seth te dejo algunas cosas en claro sobre… esto de ser lobos y mas sobre recién convertirse ¿Me equivoco?

- No, es verdad.

- Bueno… el punto es que Aron se transformo repentinamente, sin aviso. Nosotros no lo hubiéramos previsto si no le hubieras contado a Seth y Max la reacción que tuvo el lunes, y como sabes no llegamos a hacer nada. Cuando volviste aquí se transformó frente a ti.

Jenna no encontraba el punto, pero asentía con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿A que punto queres llegar, Jacob?- se cansó de vueltas.

- Perfecto, lo que quiero decir es que necesitamos que no lo hagas enojar. No discutas con él y no hagas cosas que lo molesten.- Jacob fue directo.- No decimos que lo molestes, pero es por tu propia seguridad. No lo podemos controlar absolutamente todo el día.

- ¿Me están diciendo que por mi culpa se transformó?- preguntó escéptica.

- Si no hubiera sido gracias a la pelea que tuvimos esa mañana aún seguiría siendo humano.- Aron comenzaba a enojarse.

- No es mi culpa que te metieras en mi vida, mira, así terminaste.- Jenna con un dedo acusatorio señalo a Jacob y a Seth.

Aron comenzó a agitarse y a los otros dos hombres lobos no les gustó nada el panorama.

- Acepta que parte es tu culpa.- Aron la miraba con una mirada asesina.

- No es para nada mi culpa, si no tuvieras tus estúpidos prejuicios no te pasaría esto, no estarías enojado contigo mismo y no buscarías echar la culpa a los demás.- Jenna caminó hacia el pasillo, tomo su mochila y su palo de hockey. Cuando paso nuevamente por la entrada de la cocina se detuvo y agregó.- Este yo acá o no te ibas a transformar igual. Tarde o temprano, pero seguro. No es mi culpa y espero que lo disfrutes. Con permiso.

Siguió caminando y subió a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Al entrar lanzo su mochila y su palo de hockey al piso con furia y pateó la silla de su escritorio. Al calmarse prendió el reproductor de música y puso un CD de Guns´n Roses.

Se fue directo a bañar y no bajó mas hasta que llegó Trace, a la tarde. No había nadie mas.

X

-_No puedes enojarte tanto por lo que te dijo, en parte tiene razón.- _Quil Trataba de calmar a Aron.

_- No me molestes Ateara._

_- Me es imposible, compartimos la misma mente, lamentablemente._

_- Cállense ambos. Es molesto ver a Jenna a cada rato. Entre Seth y tu voy a terminar enamorándome de ella mas de lo que la odio._- Leah comentó sarcásticamente.

_- No se porque me toco vivir esto.-_ Se lamentaba Aron.

_- Por que tenes el mismo gen que nosotros, sos descendiente de alguien de la tribu.-_Explicó Quil.

_- Por que sos igual de desgraciado que nosotros, querido compañero lobuno. Si estuvieras en mi lugar sería peor. Tener que aguantarlos a todos todo el tiempo, los pensamientos, los sentimientos. Esto apesta._

En ese momento se transformó Seth. Sintieron su presencia.

_- ¿Dónde estabas Seth? Tenías que a ver venido hace tiempo._

_-Perdón, estaba fuera de la casa de Jenna._

En ese momento se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de él estando afuera, entre los árboles, escuchando los ruidos de adentro.

Jenna y Tracy hablaban.

_-¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano? Hace mucho que no lo veo…_

_- No, no tengo ni idea. Me parece que salió con los amigos…_

_- Ah ¿Qué amigos? ¿Los de siempre? _

_- No, unos nuevos._

_- ¿Hay chicos nuevos en la reserva?_

_- Que yo sepa no… no lo sé, creo que nadie ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque acabas de decir que no conozco a los amigos con quienes está._

_- Es que no los conozco bien, solo de vista._

_- ¿Cómo son? A ver si los conozco._

_- mmm… no sé. Había un par de muchachos de pelo negro, altos… y una chica de pelo negro también. _

_- Tal vez son sus amigos de siempre…_

_- No, segura que no. Los conozco a sus amigos._

En ese momento Seth sonreía mentalmente al escuchar la voz de Jenna.

_- Seth, das asco hermanito. No entiendo que le ves a esa chica._

_- Nada que vos le veas, Leah._

Sentía la molestia de Aron ante esa imagen que les mostró.

_- ¿Qué excusa voy a usar para que no se enteren que no estoy en mi casa?_

Seth lo pensó y Leah también. Quil estaba pensando en Claire y que ya había salido de la escuela hace tiempo y no la pudo visitar.

_- Podemos dejar una nota en la mesa de tu casa mañana por la mañana diciendo que te fuiste antes, que vas a salir con amigos viejos._

_- ¿Amigos nuevos, Leah?_

_- Si, que vas a salir con Seth…_

_- Mejor muerto._

_- Lo vas a tener que usar de carnada, Aron. No seas estúpido._

_- Nunca le van a creer él que esta saliendo conmigo. Y si le creen, se lo van a prohibir._

_- ¿Por qué le van a prohibir salir contigo Seth? Si sos bueno, hermanito._

_- No Leah, sus padres me odian._

_- Lo que no quita que yo también te odie._

Ambos lobos Seth y Leah sentían como Quil se iba sin saludar. En ese comentario que había hecho Aron había una gran cuota de realidad pero también había un sentimiento de inseguridad extraño.

_- ¿No era que me odiabas Aron?_

_- Si, Clearwater, pero hasta ahora… sos el único que conozco un poco de toda esta cosa de los lobos._

No lo quería decir, pero su mente lo delató. Era el único en el que confiaba.

-_ Podes confiar en todos estúpido. No se porque no te queda claro que somos todos hermanos. Hasta con los de la manada de Sam._

_- No, gracias. Voy a limitarme a hacer lo que tenga que hacer acá y luego volver a tener dos piernas._

_- Con el tiempo te va a encantar esto de ser Lobo, Aron._

_- No lo creo…_

_- Yo tampoco, lo soy hace mucho tiempo y no me gusta para nada._

_- Es que sos mujer, Leah. _

_- Y un cuerno._

_- Tengo que volver a mi casa, tengo que volver a el colegio._

_- Todavía no es seguro, y si queres vas a tener que aceptar a Seth y Max encima de ti todo el día…. Bueno a Max._

Se corrigió Leah al sentir el rechazo de Seth a alejarse completamente de Jenna.

- _¿Tanto te gusta mi hermana, Clearwater? _

Aron estaba extrañado, no lo podía comprender.

- _Es linda, muy linda pero… no se si para algo realmente, es un poco….._

_- Cabrona_

_- Gracias Leah. Ella lo dijo._

_- Cierra la bocota Aron, vas a terminar mal. No hables de Jenna, es espectacular._

_- Esta imprimado, déjalo. Si algún día te imprimas… lo vas a entender. No es siempre así, ahora porque el se imprimó hace un par de meses, cuando pasa el año vuelven a centrarse en el pensamiento de vez en cuando._

_- ¿Un año aguantando la imagen de mi hermanastra en la cabeza todo el día?_

_- Lo mismo pensé yo. ¡Un año aguantándome la imagen de Jenna en mi cabeza!_

_- Cállense ambos, me cansaron._

_- Hasta la vista Hermanito, nos vemos en casa._

_- Clearwater, avísale a Jacob que mañana voy a volver al colegio._

_- ¿seguro?_

_- Si, y hoy vuelvo a mi casa._

Seth se volvió a transformar en hombre. Llamo a Jenna a su celular y le antendió.

_- _Hola Seth.- contestó.

- Hola Jenny ¿Qué tal todo?

- Igual que siempre ¿Por ahí, que tal todo?

- Bien, igual que desde el lunes…

- Me imagino…- Jenna parecía incómoda

- Hoy Aron va a volver a tu casa, por favor, no lo hagas enojar.- Se hizo silencio en la línea del otro lado… hasta que contestó.

- Veré que puedo hacer.- contestó Jenna dudosa.

- Se que podes estar tranquila, simplemente ignora a tu hermanastro.

- De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo hacer.

- Otra cosa… no tengo nada que hacer esta noche…

Jenna rió al otro lado del teléfono.

- Claro Seth, no hay problema. Podes invitarte cuando quieras a mi habitación, es pública.- Bromeó.

- No me gusta que sea pública, preferiría que sea reservada para cierta persona….

- y esa persona es…

- Yo, por supuesto.- Rieron ambos.

- Veré lo que puedo hacer. No prometo nada.

- Nos vemos a la noche.

- Te espero.

X

Aron llegó a la casa unos momento antes de que Susan y Grez llegaran. Aron disimulo bastante bien frente a sus padres, ambos creyeron que estuvo en la casa de Geovan y Seven, sus compañeros de clases. Luego de una cena en silencio por parte de ambos adolescentes subieron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos.

A eso de las once de la noche a Jenna le llegó un mensaje de Seth avisándole que iba a subir. Ella se levantó y abrió la ventana, sorprendiéndose que Seth entrara por ella tras solo un par de segundos.

- Que rápido.

- No me es muy difícil subir hasta acá. Es mas, es demasiado fácil llegar.- Seth miró pensativo hacía afuera.

- Si, lo se yo subí sola hasta el tejado. Ahí me solté y casi caigo.

- Si, Me contaste… te ayudo Aron…

Ella asintió restándole importancia.

Seth se acercó a ella y poniendo una mano en cada una de sus mejillas la beso suavemente. Fue sorpresivo para Jenna, se dio cuenta que tenía los labios fríos.

Seth separó los labios de los de Jenna manteniendo las frentes y las narices juntas.

- Te amo, mucho.

- Lo sé, yo también te amo muchísimo.

Y se volvieron a besar.

* * *

**Bueno, capitulo 36 y subido dia de semana finalmente!**

**Dejen sus reviews que me encantan y nos vemos devvuelta el fin de semana, espero...**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Los quieroooooo**

**Flor Black**


	37. Chapter 37

Habían pasado un par de meses desde esas dos semanas donde se entero de todo lo que temía e ignoraba.

El frío y las lluvias constantes fueron remplazados por días soleados y de temperaturas medias. Era primavera.

Según las visiones de Alice el momento en el que Jenna moriría o se transformaría eran mas recurrentes, solo cambiaban en detalles, como por ejemplo que Jenna corría por la calle o se acercaba a se asesino a propósito. Si no ella comenzaba a marcar un número en el celular y ahí mismo la mataba. Cambiaba todo menos el lugar, pero no lograron encontrar la calle donde sucedía eso, nunca.

Aron mantenía la misma actitud ante la manada, los rechazaba. A los únicos que toleraba eran a Seth y Leah. A Leah porque se identificaba con ella al odiar su condición y a Seth porque fue el que le explicó todo y lo ayudo siempre.

Jenna en el colegio le iba mejor. Se gano varias suspensiones en el semestre que había pasado por malas contestaciones, pero no les prestaba atención. Había suspendido en Matemáticas, la tenía para el verano. En los equipos de deportes logró ser capitana de el de Hockey, desplazando a Melisa de su puesto. Nunca le había visto semejante expresión como cuando mencionaron las actualizaciones en el equipo.

El equipo de gimnasia tenía como capitana a Siberia, por ser su último año en el colegio, por su desempeño y porque para competir en ese deporte debía ser mayor la capitana.

Con Grez y Susan la relación no había avanzado demasiado. Con Susan hablaba pero sobre temas superficiales, los mismo con Grez.

Con Trace sorprendentemente te habían echo amigas. La niña había madurado mucho y mas desde que salía con Brady. Jenna recordaba cuando leyó el diario de Trace que contaba que adoraba a Collin, pero al preguntárselo:

- No se como paso, simplemente nunca lo había visto a Brady. Y en ese instante que lo vi ahí sentado en los sillones de casa… no lo pude creer. No sabía como no lo había conocido nunca. Mi vida se resumía en él.- le contaba con una cara de enamorada.

- El no sabía como hablarte, se imprimó de vos el día que Aron y yo te gritamos que saliste corriendo. Te vio salir corriendo de casa por la calle.- Le contó Jenna.- luego me pidió ayuda con eso… no sabía como contactarte. Así que lo invite hasta que te viera.

Ambas rieron.

- Te debo una grande supongo.

Se habían hecho amigas de el resto de las chicas de la manada. Emily las recibía siempre y Jenna se llevaba muy bien con Kim, Caroline, Nessie y Emily, claro. Eran sus mejores amigas… su familia. Después de los primeros meses Jenna comprendió el sentido de familia que había en ellos y que realmente eran todos hermanos. A Trace le llevo menos entenderlo.

Con los Cullen había comenzado una linda relación. Se llevaba muy bien con todos, en algunos en mas medida como con Emmett, Alice, Esme y Carlisle y en otras en menos como Rosalie y Jasper. Los visitaba seguido y mas aún sabiendo que Seth era amigos de ellos, que Nessie era amiga suya y que Jacob prácticamente vivía por los alrededores. Tanto como lobo o como humano.

Con Sara eran muy buenas amigas. Se llevaban muy bien y siempre salían juntas. Iban a Port Angels, a tomar algo al centro del pueblo… un par de veces habían ido a fiestas de chicos de la reserva juntas… La pasaban en grande.

A su pequeño grupo con el tiempo se le fue sumando Siberia, la chica de quinto año, amiga de Aron. Se hicieron las tres grandes amigas. Luego de las practicas se reunían a tomar algo o en la casa de alguna.

Con Geovan la relación que mantenían era extraña… Ella lo sentía como un amigo, de esos que podes confiarle todo y el también le contaba muchas cosas. Pero había algo raro y no comprendía que era…

La relación con Seth iba muy bien. Definitivamente ella lo amaba y daría la vida por el sin dudarlo un segundo. Al principio se resistió un poco, pero luego al sentirse tan cómoda con él comprendió que no todo él mundo esta para atacarla, que a veces es lindo bajar la guardia y disfrutar de cosas tan lindas como el amor. De esto Jenna se dio cuenta repentinamente al mirar a Seth y pensar unos cuentos segundos el primer día soleado de la primavera:

Estaban sentados en la roca de la playa, la misma en la que Jenna había hablado con Seth por primera vez y la misma donde siempre se sentaban juntos, a mitad de la arena. Entre el bosque y el mar.

Ambos miraban el atardecer sentados uno al lado del otro con los costados de los brazos tocándose y las manos enlazadas. El silencio reinaba, solo se oía el mar y las aves, pero era un silencio muy cómodo, no hacían falta palabras.

Ella se había adormecido con la vista fija en el horizonte, sin pensar nada. Simplemente sintiendo en su estomago un vacío al pensar lo grande que era el mundo y lo relajante de ese momento. Repentinamente te despertó de su ensueño y siguió mirando el horizonte para luego sentir la brisa en su rostro que alboroto su pelo.

Seth estaba pasando las manos por la arena, en ese momento Jenna se quedo mirándolo fijamente sin que él se diera cuenta.

Ella descubrió que realmente era muy lindo, y mas allá de su belleza no era eso lo que la atraía era ese… carisma. Tenía espíritu de niño, pero la madurez de un adulto. Era tan divertido y tan dulce. Le encantaban sus expresiones y su personalidad. Se la pasaba en grande junto a él. Y en ese momento al mirarlo descubrió que no era el Seth externo el que le gustaba, sino que era su forma de ser la que la enamoraba completamente. Era de ella y en ese momento descubrió que ella era de él, incondicionalmente de él.

Suspiro profundamente y el la miro interrogativamente sin decir nada. Con una mirada comprendían lo que quería decir el otro. Ella simplemente se limito a sonreírle dulcemente y negar con la cabeza. El sonrió también al notar una nueva expresión en la mirada de Jenna, una calida expresión.

En ese momento ella le acarició la mejilla y el inclino su rostro en la mano de ella cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del tacto.

Realmente lo amaba.

X

Una mañana del sábado se despertó Jenna y se dio cuenta de que faltaban pocos meses para su cumpleaños en verano. Cumpliría diecisiete… si es que no moría antes.

Con respecto a ese tema no tenía miedo ni dudas. La manada se abía encargado de hacerle saber que la iban a proteger a toda costa y los Cullen también. Realmente eso le ponía mal y le molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

Las visiones de Alice variaban en pequeños detalles, que en el momento, serían insignificantes. Lo que nunca variaba es que ella moría… o se transformaba. Siempre llegaban tarde. Así que en ese punto Jenna no tenía casi dudas de que algo le iba a suceder y nada bueno, lo había asimilado y ya no le molestaba. Se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vida y hacer todo lo que podía en todas las situaciones. Disfrutar experiencias y hacer lo mejor que podía con todo.

Al despertar y bajar a desayunar se encontraba Aron junto a Leah y Seth sentados en la mesa comiendo. No comprendía que hacían ahí, pero fue una grata sorpresa en lo que respectaba a Seth pero Leah… la miraba de un modo extraño que no entendía.

Camino hacia la heladera y se sirvió en un vaso jugo, para luego caminar hacían donde estaba Seth y abrazarlo por la cintura. Leah suspiro exasperada y Aron carraspeó. Seth rió. Ella no entendía que sucedía.

- ¿Por qué no te vestís, Jenna?- preguntó Aron conteniendo la risa. Al entender Jenna se miro y vio lo que traía puesto. Su pijama que se componía en una musculosa de tiras corta con un mini short.

- Cierto, ya vuelvo.- y salió corriendo hacia arriba.

- Que estúpida.-murmuró Leah para ella misma. Lo que desencadeno una pelea entre Seth y Leah a la que Aron solo observaba y Jenna llegó en medio de la pelea, lo único que logro escuchar era a Seth diciéndole:

- Sos una tarada Leah, búscate un novio y no molestes a los demás.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Jenna el escucharlos pelear.

- Nada que te importe.- le respondió Leah de mala manera, bufando.

Ella camino junto a Seth y se apoyo sobre él dándole la espalda. Seth la abrazo por detrás.

- ¿A que se debe que estén acá?- Sonó grosera la pregunta así que se corrigió.- me refiero a que porque vinieron hasta acá sin avisar ayer y todo eso….

- Yo te vine a buscar.- Seth dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de Jenna.

Leah lo miró con cara de odio a la que Seth respondió rodando los ojos.

- Yo lo vine a buscar a él.- y señaló a Aron con la cabeza.

Jenna asintió.

- ¿Paso algo nuevo?

- Nada.- se apresuró a contestar Seth al entender a que se refería.

- ¿Entonces?

- Hoy van a hacer una barbacoa en la casa de Emily y Sam. Después vamos a ir a la playa que esta cerca de su casa, es el otro extremo… me parece que nunca la visitaste.

- No se… puede ser.- Jenna se quedó pensativa.

- Bueno… si te apuras para desayunar…- Leah estaba molesta.

- No tengo ganas, gracias.- respondió Jenna haciéndola enojar.- Vamos

En ese momento se percato de la vestimenta de los tres. Aron tenía una bermuda marrón sin camiseta. Seth llevaba unos jeans azules gastados también sin camiseta y Leah traían un vestido blanco corto bastante cómodo.

Se habían transformado en lobos hace poco, pero prefería no indagar. Algo había pasado, esa noche a Aron no le tocaba transformarse.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Seth. Jenna se sentó junto a él en el asiento de acompañante y en el asiento trasero se sentaron Aron y Leah juntos.

Jenna prendió la radio y puso la estación que le gustaba a ella, donde pasaban Rock. Sintió como Leah se removía en el asiento incómoda y bufaba. Jenna giró la cabeza y la miro a los ojos. Leah tenía una expresión matadora. Se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada.

- ¿Pasa algo querida Leah?- preguntó Jenna con animo de molestarla, sabía que Leah odiaba su música. Lo descubrió aquel día que estaba en la habitación de Seth escuchando con él un poco de Led Zeppelin y abrió la puerta de par en par gritando para bajar el "ruido"

- Sos una molestia, Jenna.- Se limitó a contestar y mirar por el vidrio. Jenna no pudo evitar percatarse de cómo Aron la miraba a Leah fijándose que no se ofenda, para luego echarle una mirada reprochante a Jenna.

Volteó en su asiento y miró al frente indagando sobre Aron y Leah. Si pasaba algo entre ellos lo tendrían que saber en la manada ¿Cierto? Si compartían mentes…

El resto del viaje estuvieron en silencio cada uno en lo suyo. De vez en cuando Seth y Jenna se lanzaban miradas cómplices y se sonreían mutuamente. Ambos notaban los bufidos de Leah, y las risas contenidas de Aron al verla así. Eso la enfurecía mas.

Al llegar a la casa de Emily bajaron y en vez de caminar hacía la casa Seth, Leah y Aron comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa que estaba frente a esta, cruzando la carretera y bajando los acantilados.

- ¿Ya están en la playa?- preguntó Jenna siguiéndolos.

- Si, están ahí abajo. Ya los escuchamos.- le contestó Seth mientras la tomaba de la mano y caminaban hacía el borde del acantilado.

Al llegar al borde Jenna se asomó y vio un camino DEMASIADO empinado para bajarlo caminando. Se asustó y se corrió para atrás.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Seth. Aron comenzó a bajar mientras Leah escuchaba.

- No pienso bajar por ahí, yo voy por otro lado.- y se añejó del borde.

- ¿Te da miedo?- preguntó Leah burlándose, Seth la fulminó con la mirada.

- Si. Para los humanos eso sería una muerte inminente.- contestó Jenna escéptica.

A Seth le molestó ese tema, así que interrumpió lo que iba a decir Leah.

- Te bajo yo.- y se acercó a Jenna para tomarla de las pierna.

- ¡NO!-gritó alejándose de él. Leah rió. Pero Seth no le presto atención y la tomo por las piernas cargándola bocabajo en su hombro. Jenna no paraba de patalear y gritar insultos.

Toda la manada estaba en la playa, por lo tanto al escucharon gritar. Estallaron todos en risas al ver la situación.

Parecía muy fácil para Seth cargarla, pero se había olvidado que a Jenna le daba pánico que la levantaran.

AL bajarla ella no pudo evitar pegarle y caminar enojada en dirección contraria.

- Jenna ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Seth al verla caminar hacía el lado incorrecto, caminaba hacia el agua.

Ella se dio vuelta sin contestar y camino hacía donde estaba el resto de la manada.

Al llegar la saludaron riéndose y haciendo bromas.

- Que boquita que tenes, hermosa.- le dijo Collin en broma. Se gano una mirada de odio.

- Si, viste. La aprendí con los años.- contestó mas relajada.

- Mira vos, no pensé que fueras TAN vieja.- comentó Paul, metiéndose en la conversación al mismo tiempo que le agitaba el pelo a Jenna. Siempre bromeaban.

- Es que me rejuvenezco bañándome en la sangre de hermosas doncellas.- comentó Jenna en broma refiriéndose a el personaje conocido Erzebeth Bathory. No pensó que caería mal ese comentario…. Hasta que lo pensó des veces.

- Ah… no me di cuenta.- se sintió incomoda hasta que Collin rió.

- Una vez vi una película de terror donde se bañaban en sangre.- comentó recordando.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Baño de sangre?- bromeó Seth que estaba junto a Jenna.

- No, Seth… eres muy inteligente…- Collin rodó los ojos.- Una llamada Hostel.

- Ah si, la vi.- Jenna se rió.- Es asquerosa.

- ¿No te dio impresión?- preguntó Collin.- a mi me revolvió las tripas.

- No, en realidad me dio… risa. Me gustó, es muy exagerada.- Jenna rió aún mas al recordar ciertas escenas de la película como cuando por ejemplo a una chica le cuelga el ojo de la cara y le llega hasta el mentón.

- Esa película es puro porno.- se metió en la charla Embry que iba de la mano con Caroline.- Es malísima.

- Pero la viste hasta el final Embry.- Seth le contestó.- te gusto el porno parece…

Todos los que estaban hablando rieron. Caroline lo miró con cara rara.

- No, no lo vi por eso… simplemente quería saber quien moría y quien no.

- Seguro… Embry, por favor.- Jenna bromeó.- ¿No te encantó cómo los mataban uno a uno?

- Realmente me dio mucha impresión.- Estaba comenzando a ponerse pálido.

- ¿Tan fea es la película?- preguntó Caroline al mismo tiempo que tocaba la frente de Embry.

- Y… si te impresionan esa clase de películas… Si.- Collin sentenció.

- Es asquerosa.- agregó Seth.

- A mi me gusto, tan mal no estaba. A excepción de la parte donde iban a una especia de lugar….- Jenna trató de encontrar la palabra, al no tenerla uso otra descripción.- a pesar de que van a un lugar donde hay demasiadas señoritas con poca ropa bailando en caños… es divertido ver como los asesinan. Es muy… fantasioso.

- Es un verdadero asco.- Collin rió y codeo a Jenna.- Si sos impresionable… no hay que mirarla.

- Un día podríamos juntarnos a verla.- Se le ocurrió a Seth. Collin y Jenna rieron. Embry no respondió, Caroline lo hizo por el.

- Claro, estaría bien.

- Pero la primera, no. Ya la vimos todos excepto Caroline… La segunda.- comentó Collin.

- Perfecto la segunda.- contestó Jenna.

-¿Dónde?

- En mi casa, no hay problemas.- Jenna se ofreció. Todos aceptaron y rierón hasta que los llamó Jacob para comer.

X

**Trace POV**

Trace se despertó en la casa de Nessie. Esa noche se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Cullen. Ella y Nessie se habían echo grandes amigas al conocerse. Ambas tenían novios que se transformaban en lobos y ellos se conocían.

Habían arreglado para que Trace se quedara a dormir con Nessie en la casa de los Cullen, aunque realmente era una mansión, y luego las pasaría a buscar Jacob y Brady a cada una para luego seguir sus días cada una con su lobo.

Se levantaron y desayunaron. Nessie le pidió disculpas pero ella no le gustaba desayunar como a Trace, así que había salido de la casa y dirigido al bosque corriendo, demasiado rápido para un humano pero demasiado lento para un vampiro, y luego de 15 minutos regresó. Trace había desayunado con Alice.

Luego de eso Alice la vistió a ambas como si fueran sus muñecas. A Nessie con un un pantalón corto de Jean con brillos y una remera rayada bordo y roja. Le quedaba muy lindo. A Trace le puso una pollera corta blanca a tablas y una remera escotada azul oscura con pintas blancas. Siempre sabía vestirlas y al tener ambas el mismo talle, no había problemas.

Al llega Jacob y Brady ambas salieron fuera. Nessie cerro la puerta de su casa tras de sí, mientras que Trace bajaba las escaleras lo mas rápido posible para ella.

Al acercarse a Brady se lanzó a sus brazos y en el mismo instante sin anticipación el la atajo elevándola. Encajaban perfectamente.

Se besaron como solían hacer y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho abrazándolo, oyendo el latido de su corazón.

- Tenemos otros planes hoy.- le susurró Brady en el oído.

Trace levanto la mirada y encontró la de Brady muy cerca, le sonrió.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó en voz baja.

- Tenemos una… barbacoa en la playa.-le comentó.

Trace frunció el ceño confundida.

- De Emily y Sam. Fue de último momento, tiene un anuncio que hacer, no se que es… no le contó a nadie, fue demasiado sorpresivo.- dijo confundido Brady.

- De acuerdo…

Se separaron y tomados de la mano miraron a Jacob y a Nessie que se seguían besando… Brady carraspeó y Jacob se separó de Nessie.

- Vamos, Tomemos mi auto.- y caminaron al garage de los Cullen.

El "auto" de Jacob, Trace lo catalogaba mas como una… nave espacial, le hacía recordar a los autos de "Los Hombres de Negro" , se lo regalo Edward y Bella para su cumpleaños. Era un Audi A7 negro deportivo. Realmente era hermoso.

Subieron, Brady con Trace se sentaron en el asiento trasero mientras que Nessie y Jacob delante.

Brady pasó su brazo por los hombros de Trace y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombre oyendo su corazón. Le encantaba oírlo, era el sonido mas hermoso del mundo para ella. Él le acariciaba el pelo suavemente mientras la miraba. Trace se estaba adormeciendo, había dormido poco la noche anterior. Bostezó.

- ¿Tenés sueño, Trace?- preguntó Brady en silencio, ella asintió.

- No la dejaste dormir ¿Verdad?- Jacob le preguntó a Nessie.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es que casi nunca se queda alguien a dormir, y menos algún amigo… en realidad es una de las pocas amigas que tengo, así que… la disfrute al máximo.- Nessie se avergonzó.

Jacob la acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormiste?- preguntó Brady a Trace.

- No se… ya era de día cuando me dormí.

El reloj del salpicadero marcaba las 12 del mediodía.

- ¿Dormiste 5 horas solamente?- preguntó Jacob mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

- Si, creo que si…

En ese momento quedo todo negro.

- Trace.- sintió que le sacudían el brazo suavemente.-Trace….

En ese momento abrió los ojos, que le ardían de sueño, y vio a Brady despertándola.

Se levantó por el sobresalto.

- Ya llegamos a la playa, corazón.- Le dijo Brady mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ella tomo su mano y bajó del auto junto a Brady.

X

Ya estaban sirviendo la barbacoa a todos. Estaban todos sentados en ronda comiendo, hablando y riendo. Jenna y Seth estaban uno junto a otro, Jenna comiendo un paquete gigante de papas fritas y Seth comiendo carne.

En ese momento Sam se paró junto a Emily y pidió la intención de todos. Callaron todos y los miraron.

- Tenemos algo que anunciarles a todos.- Comenzó Sam el mismo tiempo que le pasaba en brazo por los hombros a Emily y con la otra mano acariciaba las manos de Emily, que las tenía enlazadas sobre su vientre.

- Vamos a ser padres, estoy embarazada.- Emily anunció en voz alta.

Las risas, los gritos y las felicitaciones invadieron el lugar. Todos se acercaron a saludarlos y felicitarlos de cerca.

* * *

**Ah, bueno. Este capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo. No es nada distinto me parece... pero estaba SUPER bloqueada, por eso mismo es mas corto que los demas.**

**Aca ya pasaron varios meses desde que Jenna se enteró lo de las visiones y bueno... ahí puse todo lo que había pasado xD**

**ahí le dedico el POV TRACE a me ajjajaa que me lo había pedido... seguramente voy a empezar a hacer Povs con distintos personajes. Tenía pensado con "los tres hermanos" Aron, Jenna y Trace.**

**Y bueno... que mas decir... le hacía falta un hijo a Sam y a Emily ¿Verrdad? ajajaja **

**Ahi esta :p**

**Besos y saludos a todos.**

**Espero que esten bien y mucha suerte!**

**Los amo**

**Flor Black**


	38. Chapter 38

El silencio reinaba en el auto. Aron y Jenna hablaban entre sí pero era una charla vacía, como para llenar el silencio incómodo en el que estaban sumidos los cuatro, y mas aún los Clearwater. Era imposible hablar de otra cosa, la noticia había sido muy sorpresiva, aunque por otro lado era demasiado predecible. Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir.

- Todavía no lo puedo creer, es como muy… extraño.- Aron reflexionaba mirando por su ventana.

- En realidad no es extraño, Aron. Están juntos hace… ¿Cuánto? ¿Cinco años?- le contestó Jenna igual de anonadada, pero razonando.

- Cinco años y medio. Un mes mas, un mes menos… se conocieron en el otoño cuando Emily vino de visita.- Leah le contestó a Jenna con voz monótona. No expresaba ninguna emoción, esto le sorprendió a ella y giro su cabeza para mirarla.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal, que se empañaba a cada respiración y parecía que respiraba dificultosamente. Estaba conteniendo las lagrimas. Su cuerpo estaba apoyado contra la puerta totalmente flácido.

Aron estaba en el otro extremo del asiento aunque no quedaban muy alejados, debido a el tamaño de el muchacho. Al notar a Jenna mirando hacía atrás siguió la línea de su mirada y notó que Leah estaba mal.

Seth seguía manejando sin decir ni una palabra, Jenna lo miró interrogativamente, pero el se limitó a negar con la cabeza levemente.

Aron trató nuevamente de llenar el silencio incómodo para distraer la atención de Leah, pero solo logró empeorar la situación.

- Igualmente no entiendo porque están destinados a estar juntos, no entiendo lo de la imprimación aunque lo vea siempre en los demás.- parecía mas un comentario para sí mismo al que Seth contestó.

- Ves día a día lo que siento yo, Jacob, Quil, Embry al estar imprimados. No lo comprendes porque no te paso. No es obligatorio que te suceda, simplemente… es así. No hay otra salida o sos feliz con esa persona o no lo sos nunca.- Seth apretó las manos en torno al volante. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y no ayudaba a calmar a Leah en lo mas mínimo esos comentarios.

- Igualmente no veo el punto. Es decir… ¿no pueden mirar a otras mujeres? ¿No le puede gustar otra alguna vez? ¿No puede… tener hijos con otra, casarse con otra, vivir con otra…? No siempre es como uno quiere…- Aron se vio interrumpido por Seth bruscamente, estaba metiendo la pata y mucho.

- No, uno no puede ni quiere. Cuando te imprimes lo vas a entender. Harías y serías lo que sea por esa persona y punto. Estas destinado a ella, no hay nada mas.- Seth le echo una mirada de advertencia por el espejo retrovisor de la cual Aron no se percató. Jenna lo miró nuevamente advirtiéndole que cerrara la boca pero como es lógico, no lo hizo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Jenna y vos van a tener hijos? Pero… ¿Cuándo?

Al escuchar esas preguntas Jenna volteó la cabeza bruscamente por la sorpresa mirándolo con cara de horror, Leah salió de su estado de shock y le lanzó una mirada de reojo con cierta expresión de pánico para luego volver a su estado de reposo y Seth lo miro amenazantemente gruñendo por la sorpresa mientras miraba hacía delante para no chocar y lo volvía a mirar.

Se sintió incómodo.

- ¿Estas hablando enserio Aron?- preguntó Jenna enojada.- Cerra la bocota y dedicate a contar nubes.

- Pero…

- Basta estúpido. Ahora no.- Le cortó Jenna la frase lanzándole una mirada de advertencia y señalando a Leah con los ojos.

Leah posó su mirada vidriosa en Jenna y la mantuvo por unos segundos, para luego volver a mirar por la ventana.

Al bajarse de el auto de Seth, Jenna y Aron entraron a su casa tras despedirse.

Jenna se despidió de Seth con un dulce beso en los labios seguidos de un beso en la mejilla y a Leah la saludó, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Leah salió del auto para cambiarse al asiento delantero, en el camino, mientras Jenna se despedía de Seth aún dentro de el auto Leah y Aron se despedían fuera.

Aron le beso la mejilla y le dio un corto abrazo, luego le aparte un mechón de su melena negra azabache de la cara y lo colocó detrás de su oído para susurrarle algo. Seth elevó la vista un segundo y luego miro nuevamente a Jenna, pero ella se dio cuenta de eso.

Entraron en su casa y se miraron fijamente sin hablar ni moverse.

Jenna en silencio, con señas, le preguntó a Aron si se habían ido ya. Este negó con la cabeza mientras le hacía una seña de que espere con la mano mostrándole la palma. Unos cuantos segundos después el hablo.

- Ya no nos pueden oír.

- ¿No viste que Leah estaba mal?- le reprochó Jenna inmediatamente.- y vos preguntando por Sam, Emily, el embarazo y… ¡QUE YO TENGA HIJOS!

Jenna estaba horrorizada.

- Bueno… es que… quería sacar un tema para conversar. Debíamos hablar de algo.- Aron estaba mortificado.

- Pero no del embarazo, a Leah le molestó mucho por si no lo notaste….

- La vi extraña, pero no me pareció que estuviera mal, solo en Shock.- Aron contestó extrañado comenzando a enfadarse.

- No, Aron.- Jenna respiró hondo para calmarse, no quería volver a hacerlo rabiar y que estallara nuevamente. Es esos meses que pasaron había sucedido tres veces, casi siempre por peleas entre ellos.- Ella tiene razones para estar mal. Era lo que trataba de advertirte cada vez que te miraba.

- ¿Qué le pasaba?- Aron preguntó sarcásticamente.- Que yo sepa ustedes no son muy buenas amigas…

- No, no lo somos.- Jenna lo interrumpió antes de que la irrite y termine mal.- Pero no era difícil darte cuenta de que algo le pasaba y que era.

- Esta bien… algo le pasaba, si. Me di cuenta luego pero… ¿Qué era?-Aron realmente no sabía de que hablaba.

- Leah tuvo una historia con Sam, luego el se imprimó de Emily. Por supuesto que la dejó. Por eso cada vez empeorabas todo cuando comenzaste a hablar de la imprimación.- Jenna le explicó.

- No lo sabía eso, nunca salió el tema a relucir en la manada, siempre es otra clase de problemas y temas. Todo esto del vampiro, los Cullen, los Vulturi. - Aron trataba de comprender.

- Bueno, es eso básicamente, mas de eso no se. Me lo contó Seth muy por encima, me di cuenta de que era algo que le molestaba, así que no seguí preguntando.- Jenna terminó el tema ahí. Aron se quedó pensativo… debía averiguar sobre eso, pero sería muy difícil ocultarle a la manada esta conversación y sus pensamientos en el auto, sobre Sam y Emily, Sobre Leah, Sobre Jenna. No sabía como iba a hacer.

X

Esa tarde Jenna llamó a Seth su celular un par de veces, no le atendía nadie. Trató de llamarlo a la casa, tampoco atendía nadie. Salio de su habitación para ver si Aron seguía en la casa, tal vez la manada se había juntado pero el seguía tirado en el sillón durmiendo todo despatarrado. No, definitivamente no habían tenido una "junta".

Así que decidió salir un poco de su casa e ir a caminar. Le dejo un mensaje en el celular de Seth donde le decía que la llame cuando pueda. Y decidió ir a caminar. Todavía era de día, así que no iba a pasar nada. Dejo una nota para Aron en la mesa explicándole.

Aron:

Me fui a caminar, quería despejarme un poco.

Vuelvo antes de que anochezca…

PS: pensé que estaban demoliendo la casa, me asuste, eran tus ronquidos.

Jenna salió sigilosamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa. No había otro lugar al que ir.

No pensaba pasarse por la casa de Emily, ese día no. Tampoco por la casa de Seth, no estaba como para ir a molestar ni para recibir visitas. A lo de Sara realmente no tenía ganas de ir ese día, quería tranquilidad. Con Geovan había decidido mantener una relación de amistad, pero con sus distancias y mas desde que Aron se transformó, se vio obligada a hacer de una especia de mediadora entre Geovan y Aron, que ya no podía andar con él como un chico normal.

Llegó a la playa, cruzo el estacionamiento y piso la arena y las piedras. Camino hacía la piedra donde siempre se sentaba con Seth. Al sentarse miro el paisaje, el horizonte disfrutando de los últimos momentos de sol alto antes de que comience a bajar.

Suspiró.

Miles de cosas le pasaban por la cabeza. El embarazo de Emily, lo mal que debió sentirse Leah, Aron hablando de mas. Aron contándole a la manada su pequeña charla. Lo felices que deben estar Sam y Emily.

Comenzó a imaginarse a Emily como madre, su hijo corriendo por su casa, lo feliz que iba a ser en esa familia con toda la manada.

Sintió una sensación cálida en el estomago, realmente le reconfortaba pensar que ese bebe iba a tener lo que ella nunca tuvo, que ese bebe iba a ser amado, cuidado y protegido.

Al darse cuenta estaba sonriendo como una boba y poniéndose a ella en el lugar de Emily.

Jenna estando embarazada de Seth, viviendo juntos, casados. Rió sola ante la ironía de su pensamiento. Había aborrecido toda su vida la idea de tener hijos, de casarse. No la comprendía, no compendia como alguien podía atarse a alguien por el resto de su vida, no entendía como a alguien le gustaba tener un hijo al que cuidar. Le resultaba inconcebible esa idea, realmente le huía.

Pero estaba ahí, observando el mar rugir, pensando sobre su actual vida, pensando en los futuros hijos de Emily y pensando en sus hijos con Seth. Y repentinamente te preguntó.

¿Ella tendría hijos alguna vez? ¿Se casaría? Ni siquiera se permitió indagar en eso, porque otra pregunta acudió a su mente inmediatamente, una mas oscura que si bien no le molestaba a ella misma y no le parecía algo malo o molesto, sino que era lo que no iba a hacer y lo que iba a dejar. ¿Ella sobreviviría a el ataque de el vampiro?

Es decir… Ninguna de las visiones de Alice había cambiado. En TODAS las visiones Jenna moría o se transformaba. Eso era lo único que se modificaba.

O el vampiro se detenía y la dejaba retorciéndose de dolor mientras la llevaba consigo o simplemente ella caía muerta en el suelo del bosque porque no pudo contener el deseo de sangre.

Realmente eso le preocupaba. No por morir, sino por todo lo que no iba a hacer, todo lo que iba a perder, todo lo que no iba a tener. Dejar a las personas que quería, que increíblemente, en esos últimos meses se multiplicaron de tal forma como nunca en su vida.

En ese instante te enderezó y apoyo las manos detrás de su cuerpo inclinándose hacia atrás, estirando las piernas por delante. En ese mismo instante sintió que no estaba sola, que alguien estaba con ella, la estaban observando.

Era una sensación que sentía a menuda y cuando volteaba siempre había alguien. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, Seth no era, sentía cuando era Seth.

Miro el horizonte, respiro profundo y volteó la cabeza preparada para ver a una figura envuelta en una túnica negra con ojos diabólicos pero lo único que vio fue una muchacha a lo lejos, sentada en el límite de la playa con el bosque, acurrucada contra un tronco abrazando sus piernas con la cara irritada. Era Leah.

La vio y no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba destrozada. Estaba a unos cuarenta metros de la roca donde se sentaba siempre Jenna.

No había reparado en ella cuando entro en la arena, debió ser porque se dirigió directo a la roca y miro siempre al frente, no hacía ningún ruido Leah, así que tampoco la iba a escuchar. Algo le hacía presentir que no estaba ahí por mucho tiempo, Jenna podría a ver jurado que cuando ella llego estaba completamente sola aún.

Se levantó de la piedra y caminó en dirección a Leah, se miraron fijamente unos segundos y Leah nuevamente enfocó su mirada en el horizonte. Ya no lloraba, pero se notaba que lo estuvo haciendo por mucho tiempo.

Traían puesto una remera de algodón blanca y una bermuda azul clara. Su ropa estaba sucia de tierra.

Jenna sin decir ninguna palabra caminó y se sentó junto a Leah, en completo silencio. Ninguna de las dos se miró, simplemente miraron el ocaso que había comenzado.

- No quería que te dieras cuenta que estaba acá, estaba a punto de irme cuando volteaste sin avisar.- Leah le habló.

- Sentí que estabas acá.- Jenna contesto mientras revolvía las piedritas con la mano.- No que estabas Vos exactamente, sino que había alguien mas.

- ¿Y como es que sentís eso?- preguntó escéptica la morena.

- Son sensaciones que tengo seguido… es como… no se para mi es instinto. Me pasan esas cosas raras, pero bueno…- Jenna contestó amablemente más allá de que Leah estaba buscando pelea.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, uno cómodo, hasta que Leah habló.

- Gracias por lo de hoy al mediodía, lo de cerrarle la boca a Aron.- le confesó con vergüenza.

- No hay problema, me dí cuenta que el tema era escabroso para vos.- Se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué pensas que me… dolió o molesto?- Leah la comenzó a interrogar de buena manera.

- Bueno… Se que Sam y Vos tuvieron algo, después llegó Emily, Sam se imprimó y se fue todo al demonio ¿Verdad? ¿Es algo así?- Se miraron frente a frente. Leah iba a hablar.

- Veo que Seth te informó bien.- Leah agarró una piedra de el suelo y la lanza hacía el agua. No llegó, pero pasó a la roca de Jenna,

- En realidad no se nada mas que eso. Quise saber, si, y me interesa. Pero Seth no me contó, yo no seguí preguntando y creo que es algo tuyo personal como para que lo sepan todos.- Jenna trató de acarar la situación.

- Pues mira, Jenna, en la manada no hay privacidad. En lo absoluto. Solo algunas cosas logras ocultar porque directamente no piensas en ello, pero lo que pase por tu cabeza, todos se enteran. Sobretodo esto, se van a enterar todos.- La morena le explicó con cierta bronca en su voz.

- Debe ser horrible… no tener privacidad. Mas para vos siendo mujer, con cierta historia y un sufrimiento.- Jenna se puso en su lugar y realmente le desagradó lo que pensó.

- Si, es muy difícil. Lo único que tengo a favor es que no estoy en la manada de Sam y estoy en la de Jacob con Seth y bueno… Aron, Embry y Quil. Pero al fin y al cabo, son mis hermanos.

- Supongo que compartiendo tanto con ellos los debes querer mucho y confiar en ellos demasiado.

El mar rugía, el cielo se despejaba al mismo tiempo que el sol descendía y provocaba un efecto naranja en el cielo y el mar.

- La verdad… si, los quiero. Si algo le pasara a alguno nos dolería a todos.- Leah se quedó pensativa mirando el atardecer. Ambas estaban en silencio. Repentinamente Leah habló sin aviso.

- Sam fue mi primer novio, mi primer amor, la primer persona en la que confié totalmente, bueno… muchas primeras veces. Estábamos muy bien con respecto a "La pareja".- Leah hizo el gesto de comillas en el aire con cara irónica.- Realmente lo amaba, sabes Jenna.

- ¿Cuándo llegó Emily? ¿Cómo fue?- le preguntó interesada mientras se giró y la miro directamente a la cara. Leah respiró hondo y comenzó a relatar, se dio cuenta que Jenna realmente estaba interesada y ya había hablado.

- Sam y yo nos amábamos, todavía me quiere él… pero no claro como una pareja, sino mas bien como una amiga, una persona que aprecia mucho. Eso es en parte lo que mas me duele.- Tragó en seco y prosiguió.- Cuando él se transformó comenzó a desaparecer por días… nadie sabía que le pasaba. Finalmente después de bastante tiempo el viejo Quil se dio cuenta d que se había transformado y le explicó las leyendas, lo que ocurría y todo eso, pero el punto estaba en que era el único que se transformo en ese entonces. Nadie podía saberlo. Ni su madre, ni yo. Me vivía preocupando por él. Desaparecía por mucho tiempo y lo buscábamos por todos lados. Pensamos que estaba metido en cosas malas como drogas, robos… nada bueno parecía. Jamás nos imaginamos eso. El día de mi cumpleaños Sam por suerte mía en ese entonces fue, apareció de la nada pero fue, yo no lo esperaba. Por desgracia mía también en ese cumpleaños me visitaba mi prima, Emily. Se vieron y fue… algo instantáneo. Él me dejo de prestar atención a mí y se enfoco en ella, así sin mas. En mi cumpleaños.

- ¿Emily le prestó atención? Quiero decir…- Jenna buscaba como no hacer quedar mal a Emily.- Es que era el novio de su prima…

- No le guardo rencor a ella, no es algo que puedan evitar. Mucho tiempo experimente lo que sentía él por ella y al mismo tiempo al tener todas las mentes en conjunto pudo averiguar lo que él sentía por mi…- Leah negó con la cabeza.- Es algo completamente diferente. Sobrehumano. Llega a ser doloroso lo de la imprimación en cierto punto para el lobo. Lo que lastime a tu imprimada te lastima a vos y no es una exageración, es mas, me parece que no alcanzan esas palabras. Es algo inevitable lo de la imprimación.

- ¿Entonces te corriste y le dejaste el camino libre a Sam y Emily?- preguntó Jenna incrédula. Ella en su situación no hubiera podido hacer lo mismo.

- En cierto punto, si. En otro, no.- Leah se cruzó de piernas en la arena y de enderezó para hablar mejor con Jenna.- Siempre seguí amando a Sam y siempre lo hare. Todavía lo hago… Fue todo un desastre para mí. Sam y yo nos separamos. Yo no sabía porque, el me dijo simplemente que no podía mas con nuestra relación y que me seguía queriendo como una amiga. Yo estaba muy mal, lloraba todas las noches y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo que lo amaba. Todo sucedió en días. Emily partía en unas semanas, Sam y ella se acercaron, pero Emily no quería nada con él. Lo único que le impedía era yo… pero no podes evitar la fuerza de la imprimación. Lo sentía igual Emily como Sam en cierto punto. Vos que estas imprimada… ¿Cómo se siente ser la imprimada?

Jenna estaba tan compenetrada en el relato, imaginando, que la pregunta la tomo desprevenida. Dio un respingo y pensó en silencio unos segundos.

- Es… realmente raro. Lo amo con toda mi alma y… en un principio tenía demasiadas dudas, pero por parte mía. Tenía todo en contra de Seth a excepción de que sabía que él me quería realmente. Sabes bien lo que me costó decirle que sí.- Jenna se avergonzaba al pensar en como dudó y se dejo llevar por lo que decían los demás y sus miedos.

- Si, Seth la paso realmente mal. Como te dije, es doloroso. Sufre uno de nosotros y sufrimos todos.- Leah le contó acusándola entre líneas, No le prestó atención.

- Si, bueno. El punto es que realmense te que me ama y… se que el haría lo que sea por mi. Eso lo tengo bien claro. Pero al mismo tiempo yo haría cualquier cosa por el. Me parece que la imprimación es mutua con la excepción de que ustedes, Los lobos, se dan cuenta al instante… aunque la primera vez que lo vi a Seth hubo algo en el que me llamó demasiado la atención. No sabía que era…

- ¿Cualquier cosa por él?-preguntó Leah pensativa.- De él no lo dudo, pero… de vos no se. No es que no confíe en vos sino que… me parece que Seth es demasiado dependiente de vos y vos no sos dependiente de él. Si te dejara no creo que sufras mas que con cualquier otro amor.

Leah volvía a ser antipática. Había bajado la guardia solo por un momento, pero en ese momento Jenna se dio cuenta de que era una chica muy sufrida y resentida en cierto punto. Mas que resentida, resignada.

- Realmente haría cualquier cosa por él. Sin lugar a dudas. Daría lo que sea y haría lo que sea. Mataría o dejaría que me maten si es necesario. Lo que sea.- pronunció estas palabras con fervor.- No se si la palabra es dependiente. Me parece que así no funciona el amor. Es lo que das y lo que doy, tal vez a vos te parezca eso, pero realmente te digo que lo amo profundamente y…. es un amor que… no se de donde me sale. Esta en lo mas profundo de mi ser y sale solo para él. Nunca ame a nadie tan profundamente. Nunca me había enamorado de nadie antes, pero si me acerque a hacerlo, entonces, cuando comparo eso que sentía con lo que siento con Seth… no parece absolutamente nada lo otro. Esto es único y si realmente te llegara a terminar alguna vez… no creo que se vuelva a repetir con nadie, no me podría olvidar de él jamás.

El silenció se hizo presente y dejaron de hablar. El cielo ya estaba rosado, se hacía de noche y no había una sola nube. En ese instante le sonó el celular a Jenna. Era Seth.

- Hola Seth.- lo saludo. Leah estaba oyendo la conversación.

- ¿Dónde estas?- sonaba preocupado, Leah se alertó.

- En la playa ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Estas sola?- definitivamente sonaba alterado.

- No, estoy con…-la miró a Leah y ella asintió.- con Leah… hace bastante, ahora que me doy cuenta.

Se hizo un silenció por unos segundos del otro lado de la línea.

- Bien.- La voz de Seth sonaba mas tranquila pero ahora parecía confuso.- ¿Me pasas con ella?

Jenna sintió que no le creía.

- ¿No me crees?-preguntó ofendida, en cierto punto dolida.

- No, amor, no es eso… es que…- se notaba muy nervioso.- Necesito hablar con ella. Después te explico.

Leah extendió la mano en dirección a Jenna esperando el teléfono. Jenna puso rodó los ojos y se lo entregó.

- Seth.- dijo la hermana.

Le contestó telefónicamente, pero ella no podía oír lo que hablaban.

- ¿En donde?- preguntó Leah, ella asintió para sí misma.

- Si, de acuerdo. Estoy con ella.-le contestaba.

- ¿El mismo rastro?- la cara de sorpresa de Leah ante esa respuesta telefonica fue muy notoria.

- De acuerdo, ahora vamos para allá.

Y cortaron la comunicación.

Leah se puso en pie y Jenna la siguió, comenzó a caminar hacía el estacionamiento.

- Vamos, rápido Jenna.- Leah se volteó para mirarla.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó comenzándose a enojar.-¿Qué paso?

- A lo de Emily. Encontraron un… rastro de algún chupasangre y no el mismo que estaba por aquí.- siguió caminando sin mirar la expresión de Jenna. Ella se quedó petrificada por un segundo hasta que reacciono y corrió tras de Leah.

-¿Cómo otro vampiro? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando?

Caminaban una al lado de la otra.

- Encontraron el rastro esta tarde, cerca de tu casa. Cuando se dio cuenta que había un lobo en la casa huyo, pero… no es seguro que vuelvas ahí. Vamos a lo de Emily, ahí está Seth.

X

Entró con Leah a la casa de Emily y Sam. La alegría de todos reflejada ese día parecía muy lejana… estaban toda la manada de Seth y gran parte de la de Sam con sus imprimadas, todos con caras completamente serias de preocupación y otras de furia como la de Paul, Jared y Jacob. La casa estaba completa.

Seth se levantó y caminó junto a ella. Le dio un abrazo correspondido y le besó el cuello mientras Jenna le acariciaba el corto cabello.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Jenna en voz baja al oído. El asintió mientras la abrazaba.

- Vos Jenna… ¿Estás bien?- Se miraron a los ojos y comprendió que esas palabras contenían doble significado.

Ella asintió pensando "después hablamos" Seth lo comprendió. La tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia un asiento. Seth se sentó y Jenna se sentó en sus piernas apoyando su espalda sobre el pecho de Seth. El la abrazaba por detrás y ella acaricia sus manos. Se sentía segura ahí y el sentía que ella estaba protegida. Ambos estaban completos cuando estaban juntos.

- Todos saben de la situación que estamos viviendo con este vampiro, hoy encontramos el rastro de uno nuevo. No es el mismo, pero definitivamente se dirigía a por Jenna.- Sam la miró fijamente interpretando su expresión. No se alteraba.- No sabemos que buscan de ella, pero la debemos proteger. Están habiendo asesinatos a los alrededores nuevamente. No podemos permitirnos esto.

- ¿Cómo los vamos a evitar si no sabemos por donde se filtran al pueblo?- Collin tenía una expresión sombría. No se parecía al Collin de siempre, simpático, divertido y seguro. Sino que parecía que contenía a una bestia dentro de sí.

- Eso mismo tenemos que ver.- comenzó Jacob.- en el momento que se pudo haber filtrado el vampiro estaban de guardia Jared, Paul, Collin, Embry y yo. Éramos muchos y experimentados. No sabemos como se filtro, pero el perímetro de protección debe centrarse en el pueblo y la reserva. En La Push. Los Cullen se ofrecieron a vigilar Forks mientras tratan de averiguar quienes son los vampiros. Alice está trabajando en ello.

- ¿Todavía no se sabe que quieren los italianos con Jenna?- preguntó Max desde un rincón.

- No hay noticias. No lo conocen, pero están seguros de que es un Vulturi. Ahora… el problema es que aparte del ejercito de vampiros que hay detrás de Jenna en Italia están los que están acá cometiendo asesinatos.- Jacob estaba pensativo.

- Pero… ¿Qué quieren de mí?- Jenna interrumpió los pensamientos de Jacob y varios integrantes de ambas manadas la miraron expectantes con nerviosismo, a Jenna le molestó algunas expresiones en las cuales se leía ira.- Es que… No entiendo que buscan en mí. Si simplemente me quieren matar, tienen y tuvieron cientos de oportunidades. Sino, no se que es lo que están buscando.

- Transformarte.- interrumpió Alice abriendo la puerta principal. Al girar la cabeza Jenna la vio parada ahí tan chiquita como siempre y tan radiante a pesar de todo. Ahí comprendió las miradas que le habían dirigido anteriormente. No eran para ella sino para Alice que estaba a punto de entrar.- Lo siento por entrar así. Permiso.

Entro y cerró la puerta para luego apoyarse en ella sin acercarse a nadie. Se escuchaba como respiraciones se agitaban pero Sam y Jacob los miraron a todos en señal de advertencia para que se calmen.

- ¿Por qué me quieren transformar a mi?- preguntó Jenna escéptica.

- Eso lo tendremos que averiguar.- Alice la miro entornando los ojos.- ¿Cuáles son tus talentos?

La cara de Jenna no trasmitía ninguna emoción.

- Ninguno.-sentenció sin comprender.

- No no, enserio. Algo debes hacer bien o tener un talento en particular como… yo antes de trasformarme tenía premoniciones o Edward que podía saber lo que pensaban los demás.

- Lo siento.- se encogió de hombros en el lugar.- No tengo nada en particular o nada que yo note…

- Es muy buena practicando deportes, pero eso no cuenta. Cuando se trasforman todos son atléticos y ágiles.- Collin se metió en la conversación.

- Claro. Lo único que podría destacarse es ser mas fuerte o mas rápido, pero no creo que sea tu caso, Jenna.- Alice la miró.

- Te voy a avisar si veo algo nuevo, Sam.- Alice le habló a Sam.- Pero respecto a el pueblo no puedo ver mucho. Esta demasiado enlazado con ustedes. Estoy siguiendo al vampiro específicamente. El problema es que ahora son dos.

- Gracias Alice, te lo agradecería mucho.- Sam respondió cortésmente.

- No hay problema, no queremos a nadie herido. Vamos a colaborar en todo.- Alice volvió la vista a Jenna.- Necesito que pienses porque te estarán buscando.

- Es que no se me ocurre nada en especial. Realmente, no lo entiendo.- Jenna estaba frustrada y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Seth la abrazó y le pidió que se calmara echándole una mirada de advertencia a Alice.

- Tranquila, Jena. Tenes tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Probaste fijándote en Italia?- habló Leah.

- Realmente no. Estaba siguiendo a el vampiro. Voy a probar luego. Por ahora lo mas seguro es que Jenna no este nunca sola o que esté con alguien que la pueda proteger ante un vampiro antiguo, aunque nunca lo vi a este… - Alice se sumió en sus pensamientos.

- Si, nos estamos ocupando de eso.- Jacob le contestó serio.

- Podemos ayudar siempre que lo necesiten.- Alice les recordó.- Como se imaginaran… mucho no tenemos que hacer, ya. Siempre que necesiten ayuda con Jenna cuenten con nosotros.

- Gracias, Alice. Por todo.- Seth le contestó y le sonrió sinceramente.

- No hay problema. En cierto punto somos familia.- y se rió por la ironía con su voz de campanillas.- debo irme, voy a trabajar en eso de Italia.

Jacob y Sam asintieron. Alice giro en un movimiento imperceptible para Jenna y al mismo tiempo la llamó Seth. Volvió a voltear para mirarlo de frente.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te importaría llevar a Jenna a su casa?- le preguntó avergonzado. Jenna elevó las cejas y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en modo de sorpresa- Es que Aron y yo tenemos que patrullar ahora mismo y como vas para ese lado y tenes auto…

Alice sonrió encantada y Seth le respondió con otra sonrisa.

- Claro que sí. Te espero en el auto Jenna. Buenas noches a todos.- Alice se evaporó en el aire.

Jenna se puso en pie y varios lobos también relajándose. Había poco espacio. En ese momento Jenna se giró y miro de frente a Seth que estaba sentado. Con las miradas se decían todo.

Jenna no tenía muchas esperanzas y finalmente se notaba el dolor y la pena en su mirar aunque su semblante quería mostrar otra cosa con una sonrisa falsa.

Seth estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Y se notaba sufrimiento infinito en su cara y en su mirar. Parecía derrotado.

Jenna lo abrazó y le susurró al oído:

- No estés triste, va a salir todo bien.

- No pensabas lo mismo hace unos meses.- Seth le contestó con tristeza.- y no estoy pensando lo mismo ahora.

- No te resignes aún… sigo acá, con voz.- y le besó el cuello.

- Quiero que sepas que si te vas de este mundo, ese día, yo me voy con vos.- Seth se quebró en la última palabra.

- Cállate la boca lobo estúpido. No me pienso ir a ninguna parte y mas te vale que vengas conmigo. No te quiero ver con ninguna otra chica con mi suerte… quien sabe… tal vez no sobrevivas a mí y mis delirios.- trató de animarlo arrancándole una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo. Ya te pasaste… anda con Alice antes de que empieces a ver elefantes rosas voladores.- Seth le dijo riendo.

Se separaron y Jenna le estampo un dulce beso en los labios.

- Me voy con el vampiro feroz.

- Vos sos del lobo feroz.- Seth le contestó provocando algunas pocas risas en las personas de la sala que les prestaban atención.

- Claro, siempre.-rió y le dio otro beso para caminar hacía la puerta y salir luego de dedicarle un guiño.

X

- No te preocupes Jenna. Voy a hacer lo imposible para descubrir quien es.- Alice la trató de tranquilizar.

Ella asintió sin contestar, estaba sumida en su pensamientos.

- El problema es que no puedo ver mas en las visiones sobre ti porque estas demasiado con los lobos. Me bloquea totalmente.- el optimismo de la voz de Alice había desaparecido.

- Bueno… soy la imprimada de uno de ellos. Son parte de mi vida si o si.- Jenna se encogió de hombros.

- Es verdad, muy cierto.- Alice suspiró.- Pero igualmente, voy a tratar de ver que pasa es Italia, tengo que seguir a estos dos vampiros y fijarme en ti cuando pueda echarte un ojo y no estés con Seth ni los lobos. Tal vez en las horas de colegio….

- Lo siento, pero en el colegio tengo casi todas las clases con Collin y Brady, no creo que veas mucho…- Le comentó Jenna.

Alice asintió pensativa.

Estaban a mitad de camino.

- Veré que puedo…- Jenna miraba por su ventana, al oír que Alice no terminaba la frase la miro. Tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, como si estuviera viendo algo mas allá. Tenía una expresión de confusión y horror.

- Alice, Alice, Alice…-Jenna agitaba una mano frente a Alice y la llamaba. Ella no respondía. El auto seguía la dirección de la carretera, así que Jenna nos e preocupo hasta que Alice dio un respingo seguido de una inspiración de horror.

- ¿Acabas de tener una visión?- preguntó Jenna asombrada.

La vampiresa asintió.

- ¿De que se trataba?

- De vos.

Jenna sintió un nudo pesado en su estomago inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué pasaba?

- Realmente no lo entiendo…. No era como las de siempre sino que… eran como imágenes. Solo se detuvo en una.

- ¿Y cómo eran?

- Horribles. No había sangre, pero estabas en todas y… aparecieron varios vampiros… la mayoría los conozco muy bien. Son de Italia.

* * *

**Bueno... muchas cosas en este capitulo.**

**Tenemos a Leah que se sincera un poco con Jenna y le cuenta su historia hasta que...vulve a ser la misma de siempre... esta dolida como ven asi que... eso debio ayudar a que baje la guardia verdad?**

**despues esta este nuevo vampiro... quien sera? :o**

**y que abra visto Alice!**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**Voy a tratar de escribir mas seguido como siempre les digo, pero esta vez va de verdad y bueno... gracias a todos MIL GRACIAS por los reviews. Realmente me suben mucho el animo y me ayudan a seguir!**

**opiniones, sugerencias, pedidos, criticas. TODO AYUDA.**

**Mil gracias a todos por todo. **

**Nos leemos estos días.**

**Saludos y espero que esten bien todos. **

**Besos (L)**

**Flor Black **


	39. Chapter 39

- ¿Cómo eran las imágenes?- preguntó Jenna.

Alice la miro y dudo unos segundos. Suspiró.

- Es lo mismo, te vas a enterar de todas formas aunque se lo diga a Sam y Jacob.- Alice se encogió de hombros mientras seguía manejando.- En una imagen estaban durmiendo y un vampiro estaba parado al lado tuyo. Estaba vestido de negro, un Vulturi, pero no lo conozco, no tengo idea de quien es. En ese instante vos girabas y te despertabas al mismo tiempo que desaparecía.

- ¿Viste algo mas?- Jenna se puso nerviosa. ¿Mientras estaba durmiendo? Eso quería decir que podían entrar y salir de su casa y lo9s lobos no se iban a dar cuenta.- ¿Era mi actual habitación? ¿Cómo estaba vestida? ¿Y Él, como era?

- Segura de que era tu habitación. Traías una musculosa celeste y un pantaloncito blanco.- Estaban llegando a la casa de Jenna, quedaban solo un par de cuadras. Alice manejaba rápido.-El era… era un hombre, definitivamente, pero joven. Cuando lo transformaron… debió tener entre unos diecisiete a veinticinco años. No puedo notarlo al ser de los míos. Es alto, de pelo negro. Fue transformado hace poco, tiene los ojos demasiado rojos, pero al mismo tiempo no hace tanto tiempo… sino te mataría en ese instante.

- ¿Alguna característica particular? - preguntó Jenna frunciendo los labios.

- Espera…- Alice cerro los ojos y se concentró. Los abrió rápidamente.- Tiene… un lunar en la mejilla. Nada particular… Solo menciona una frase… pero no tiene sentido.

Jenna se quedó pensativa. Trató de recordar alguien con esas características… se le venían muchas personas a la mente, pero ninguna posible, eran todos humanos.

Llegaron a su casa y Alice aparcó frente a esta. Jenna siguió preguntando.

- ¿Cuáles fueron las otras imágenes?

- Esa fue distinta, ya la vi… era la antigua visión, pero ahora cambiaste de ropa y trataste de llamar a alguien por celular cuando te apareció el vampiro. Estabas sola también, pero no escapaste, simplemente este te acerco, te tomo y te metió en el bosque.

-¿Cómo que no corrí?- preguntó Jenna extrañada. Si algún día le pasaba la visión saldría despavorida sin dudas.

- No, como te dije.- Alice negó con la cabeza, parecía pensativa mientras hablaba.- Trataste de llamar a alguien con el celular. No era un número que usaras frecuentemente. Lo tuviste que marcar. No comprendo…

- ¿Lo tuve que marcar?-preguntó extrañada.- En esa situación definitivamente llamaría a Seth, a Aron… no se… Collin, Brady… Alguien de la manada.

- Pero no lo hiciste, justamente por eso no comprendo…

- ¿Cómo iba vestida? ¿El lugar era el mismo?- lanzaba preguntas a medida que se le ocurrían en su cabeza. Estaba muy conmocionada pero lo expresaba poniéndose ansiosa.

- Traías una botas con una pollera negra y una remera blanca. Parecía que salías… o volvías de algún lugar.- Alice tenía el ceño fruncido. Repentinamente el celular de Alice se materializo de la nada en su mano y en otro instante lo tenía en el oído haciendo una llamada.- El lugar era el mismo.

La humana asintió pensativa mientras trataba de entender las imágenes ¿Por qué aparecían imágenes y no escenas enteras?

- Jacob.-Saludó Alice por teléfono, espero unos segundos y habló.

- Tuve otra visión… sobre Jenna. Me parece que debo contárselas urgente.

Espero la respuesta y asintió para sí misma.

- Perfecto, cuando sienta que alguno esta por aquí me dirijo allí.- Y cortó sin esperar respuesta.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde vas?- Jenna al verla aparcar se inquietó.

- Vuelvo a lo de Sam para contarles las visiones. Ya esta en camino alguien de la manada.- le contestó concentrada en el parabrisas.

- ¿Quién viene?- preguntó Jenna. Aron no era, definitivamente. No lo dejaban hacer guardias solo aún.

- Aron y Leah. Ya están cerca. Reconozco a Leah…- Alice encendió el auto y miró a Jenna para hablarle.

- Tranquila, ellos te van a cuidar bien. Iré a lo de Sam y supongo que ellos te van a contar todo luego. Nos vemos.- y se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jenna, esta sonrió y bajo del auto.

Su cabeza era un remolino total. No encontraba coherencia en todo lo que le había dicho Alice… si la querían matar ¿Por qué no aprovecho cuando ella estaba en su habitación y el vampiro junto a ella? Por otro lado en la visión donde Jenna corría escapando de el mounstro ella moría ¿Qué diferencia había? Le entraron muchas dudas, pero cuando se dispuso a preguntarle a Alice el auto se alejaba rápidamente por la carretera. Se quedó con las preguntas en la boca.

Giró y miro su casa antes de entrar. Luego recorrió con la mirada el bosque y vio ahí un lobo oculto entre los arbustos con la cara blanca y manchas canelas y negras. Era Aron.

El lobo movió el hocico señalando la casa. Jenna comprendió, le pedía que entrara. Asintió y camino hacia la entrada. Entró y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

X

**Aron pov**

Ambos corrían por el bosque, Leah llevaba la delantera por una distancia considerable, pero Aron sabía que si se esforzaba la podía alcanzar.

- _No lo creo, Aron.- _comenzó a discutir, pero tenía un sentimiento de desgana en ese comentario.

-_ Se que no puedo competir con vos, Leah. Pero si me esforzara ahora podría alcanzarte._

_- No si comienzo a correr lo mas rápido que pueda._

_- Es verdad.-_No tenía ganas de discutir ninguno.

Se dirigían a la casa de los Robins, donde esperaba Jenna junto a Alice. La vampiresa había tenido otra visión al momento en que Jenna se separó de los lobos y por lo que oyeron todos por teléfono no era nada bueno. Jacob estaba preocupado y Sam igual.

Por parte de Seth parecía que iba recurrir al canibalismo y comenzar a comerse sus propios dedos.

_-No le veo el punto gracioso, Aron. Encerio… pensá lo que sufriría Seth si le llega a pasar algo a tu hermanastra._

Leah se preocupaba por los sentimientos de su hermana, pero ese sentimiento tenía otra cara. Se sentía identificada en cierto punto con ello. Tenía en mente la situación de ella con Sam y como había desaparecido el de su vida. Que pasaría si Jenna desaparecería de la vida de su hermano.

_- Es verdad, no es gracioso, pero es la realidad. Seth se va a comenzar a comer sus dedos pronto._

_- Es porque le preocupa esta situación y… para serte sincera… a mi también me preocupa._

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- ¿No entendes nada, verdad? Jenna esta en verdadero peligro y nosotros estamos prácticamente ciegos. Las visiones no se modifican aunque nosotros cambiemos las "estrategias de protección" Jenna muere o muere en las visiones de Alice._

Aron sintió que le daban un baldazo de agua fría. Se lo dijo muy directamente y lo hizo sentir como un estúpido.

_- Vamos a poder salvarla, de eso estoy seguro._

_- no lo se, Aron. Y eso es justamente lo que me preocupa. Si fuera cualquier otra persona del pueblo y la reserva lo lamentaríamos demasiado y sería una falla nuestra, pero a la larga con el tiempo eso nos dejaría de afectar mas allá de la tristeza del fracaso y por esa persona… pero es distinto, muy distinto._

_- Es que es una imprimada…. Si, lo entiendo. Seth se mataría si le pasara algo._

_- Exacto y no lo quiero perder, es mi hermanito._

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Leah que aguantaba el llanto por todo lo que había pasado ese día. Aron sintió como la tristeza de Leah inundaba su mente y la comprendió completamente. Estaba sufriendo mucho.

-_No te preocupes, Leah. Vamos a poder contra el chupasangre italiano. Jenna va a estar bien, Seth y ella serán felices y no va a cambiar nada más. Te lo prometo. Sabes muy bien todo lo que están haciendo todo para que no suceda nada malo con nadie. Va a dar resultados, todavía falta mucho para que se cumplan las visiones de Alice, faltan meses… todo puede cambiar en un simple segundo…._

Leah comenzó a lloriquear como lobo y llorar mentalmente. Miles de pensamientos se venían a su mente, pero lo mas fuerte era que no quería perder a Seth ni a Sam. No lo pudo esconder ese pensamiento por mas que se esforzara. Se avergonzó, pero Aron no expresó nada a excepción de un sentimiento de pena compartida y comprensión.

Se acercaban a la casa de los Robins cuando Leah dejó de correr y se tiró al piso calmándose. Aron se sentó junto a ella y con su hocico le empujaba el lomo tratando de reconfortarla.

_- Leah, Seth va a estar perfecto. Falta mucho tiempo todavía para que suceda algo y aún no sabe nadie lo que va a pasar. Es imposible, incluso Alice no sabe lo que va a pasar. El mas mínimo detalle puede cambiar todo y ella no lo vería porque… Jenna simplemente estaría con algún lobo. Respecto a Sam…_

Aron se quedó callado pensando que decirle. No lo iba a recuperar nunca, eso era la pura verdad y no sabía como consolarla. Sam se había imprimado, ido a vivir junto a Emily, enamorado, casado y ahora tendrían un hijo. No había vuelta atrás en eso.

Al ponerse ene l lugar de Leah realmente se sintió muy mal. La pasaba como el demonio la pobre loba. Pero ella también seguía empecinada con Sam y no buscaba a nadie mas.

_- ¿Cómo voy a fijarme en alguien mas si aún lo amo Aron? No hubo otro en mi vida y no se si lo abra…_

_- Ese es el punto Leah, vos misma no permitís que haya otro. Seguís pensando en Sam lo que no te das cuenta es que si el se imprimó de Emily quiere decir que no era para vos y que hay alguien mas._

- _No hay nadie Aron, si yo no puedo imprimar a nadie. No puedo tener hijos, la imprimación no funciona en mí._

Aron se sintió incómodo cuando Leah menciono que no podía tener hijos, y mucho mas con todos los pensamientos que le siguieron a esa frase. Se le vino a la cabeza una clase de Educación sexual en el colegio. Eso le hizo reír a Leah.

_- No te rías, fue bochornosa esa clase.. Demasiada información. Nadie quería hablar de esos temas en público y menos en el gimnasio con un montón de estudiantes de los dos últimos años de secundaria. _

Esa charla la habían tenido hacia un mes y Seth, Max y Aron ese día se habían transformados mortificados al no poder sacarla de sus pensamientos. Luego Aron y Seth terminaron demasiado avergonzados de las bromas de Embry y Quil respecto al tema, Jacob se reía pero trataba de disimularlo. Cuanto mas hablaban de ese tema mas lo recordaban aquel día. Max por su parte no lo debió pasar tan mal porque no era el único en su manada que estuvo presente, es mas. La mayoría de la manada de Sam había estado presente en esa clase, pero al estar con Paul y Jared… Si, definitivamente se divirtieron un rato.

_- Ya pase por esa etapa de clases con los profesores de biología y gimnasia diciendo "no tengan sexo, van a morir" _

_- Es exactamente lo que hacen._

Ambos rieron y Leah comenzó a olvidarse de la situación. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Aron iba junto a ella esquivando árboles.

_- Gracias por comprenderme._

Leah estaba intimidada y con preocupación. Aron descubrió el motivo.

_- No te preocupes, Leah. No le pienso contar a nadie y voy a hacer lo imposible porque no se enteren. Vamos, Rápido que Alice espera…._

Y corrieron rápidamente ambos hacia su casa. Al llegar Jenna bajaba del auto de Alice y esta arranaba y huía rápidamente.

Jenna se paró frente la casa y la miró. Aron estaba tras los arbustos mirándola junto a Leah. No entraba.

_-¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿No piensa entrar?_

_- No se que esta haciendo, Leah. Ve del otro lado de la casa._

Leah comenzó a rodear la casa por el bosque.

Jenna miró hacía donde estaba Aron aunque él no había salido de su escondite. Asomó su cabeza entre los arbusto y señaló con el hocico la casa. Jenna asintió y comenzó a caminar.

X

- Esta visión vino cuando Jenna se separó de ustedes. Es extraña. No fue una visión entera, sino fragmente. Los entendí, pero… son cortos.

Alice estaba sentada en una silla de la casa de Sam. Jacob, Seth, Collin, Brady, Max y Jared estaban sentados en la misma sala, cada uno disperso en los sillones, sillas o parados en el caso de Max y Jader que no toleraban la presencia de un vampiro muy bien. Emily, Kim y Nessie estaban fuera en el jardín.

- ¿Cómo eran los fragmentos? ¿Qué viste?- Seth le preguntó nervioso a Alice. Jacob le dio una mirada de advertencia para que se calmara.

- La primer visión fue de Jenna durmiendo en su cama. Es su habitación.-miró fijamente a los ojos a Sam y Jacob.- y aparecía un vampiro junto a ella. Un Vulturi, por la ropa. Le decía una frase que yo no la entiendo… no se la dije a Jenna, no le quise contar mucho. Y Luego se eso Jenna se despertaba y al girar el vampiro desaparecía, al parecer la despertó la presencia de este… visitante.

- ¿Segura, Alice, que era la habitación de Jenna?- Sam preguntó muy serio.

- Si, segurísima. Es su habitación.

- ¿Cómo pudo entrar ahí? Siempre hay alguien vigilando…- Collin habló pensativo.

- Mis visiones no tiene fecha, Collin. Esto puede suceder esta misma noche como dentro de un mes, un año… lo que sea. No podemos ponerle una fecha, por lo tanto talvez esa noche no estaban patrullando por "X" motivo. No sabemos…

- Un momento… pero… En tu visión en el bosque Jenna, muere.- Jared miró con cara de disculpas a Seth, este estaba completamente serio.- Pero si su objetivo es matarla… ¿Por qué la deja viva cuando la puede matar en su habitación o llevársela?

- Ese es otro punto en cuestión, es todo demasiado confuso….

- ¿Qué es lo que le dice a Jenna el vampiro?- Jacob estaba pensando con los ojos entornados en Alice.

- Es… una frase que creo que para todos no tiene sentido. La llama con un apodo extraño… le dice.- Miro a Seth en busca de una expresión. Este estaba utilizando su cara de póker.- "De nuevo mi Flor del Mal" y luego se eso Jenna se despierta y el desaparece.

- ¿Flor del mal?-preguntó Brady excéntrico.- ¿Eso es un apodo? ¿Significa algo? ¿Hay algo a lo que se llame flor del mal?

- ¿Qué podrá ser?- Sam se preguntó para sí mismo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y clavaba la mirada en el piso pensativamente.

- Ni yo lo se… y les llevo un siglo y mas… no tiene sentido para mí. No recuerdo nada llamado así. - Alice parecía frustrada.

- No tiene sentido para ninguno de nosotros… tal vez si lo tiene para Jenna. El vampiro le decía "De Nuevo" tal vez la conoce… y ella a él.- Seth habló por primera vez desde que había vuelto Alice.

- No le dije esto a Jenna, simplemente le conté que vi que ella dormía y un vampiro estaba junto a ella. Nada mas. Quería ver que preferían ustedes….

- Esta bien, Alice. Muchas gracias.- Jacob asintió

Todos quedaron en silencio pensativos. Alice los observaba a todos mientras pensaba. Esa frase los había dejado a todos perplejos. Sonaba tan… mala, tenebrosa, obscura…

- ¿Cuáles fueron las otras dos visiones?- preguntó Sam.

- Bueno esta si se la conté a Jenna. Es sobre la primera que tuve en la que ella corre escapando de el vampiro.- Alice se acomodó en su asiento enderezándose.- Cambió.

- ¿En que cambió?- Seth preguntó precipitadamente sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

- En que Esta vez Jenna estaba con otra ropa y no trata de correr, sino de marcar un número en su teléfono. Pero lo marca, no lo busca. Así que supongo que su objetivo no es llamarlos a ustedes…

Todos se miraron a las caras.

- ¿No nos llama a nosotros?- Brady estaba demasiado extrañado.- ¿A quien llama?

- No logra llamar a nadie. Cuando comienza a marcar el vampiro la toma del cabello y la arrastra hasta el bosque. Ella trata de soltarse, pero obviamente, no lo logra y al tirarla al piso ella pierde el teléfono. No logra hacer nada.

- ¿Le contaste eso a Jenna?- Jacob la miró cautelosamente. Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Le dije simplemente que discaba un número y que no lograba llamar porque el vampiro la toma y la llevaba al bosque.

La cara de Seth era de dolor definitivamente. No habló.

- ¿A quien puede querer llamar?- pregunta Collin en voz alta.- Si llamara a alguien de la manada simplemente buscaría el número. No creo que sepa de memoria ninguna excepto el de Seth.

- No, es verdad. Ella lo buscaría. Pero no creo que marcara un número y menos en esa situación… como o recordaría si…- Seth se cayo la boca y siguió pensando.

- ¿Qué ropa lleva puesta?- Sam le quitó la mirada de encima a Seth y miró directo a los ojos dorados de Alice.

- Trae unas botas, con una pollera negra y una remera blanca. Esta bien vestida, debe volver o ir a algún lugar importante…

- No creo que sea algo acá en La Push… No que sepamos.- Collin comentó.- ¿Una fiesta tal vez? Por ahora no hay ninguna…

- Puede ser una fiesta, si.- Alice se estaba concentrando mirando fijamente el suelo.

- ¿Algo mas Alice en esa visión?- Jacob preguntó.

- En esa nada mas.- La vampiresa miró a todos uno por uno.- Tuve una visión de Italia.

Todos elevaron la mirad ay la miraron fijamente automáticamente.

- No vi mucho, pero la quieren allá. La quiere Aro desesperadamente y Cayo con Marco no se quedan atrás… según ellos tiene un poder que no tiene en sus filas. No lo mencionan.

- ¿Cómo es la escena?- las tripas de Seth hicieron un sonido, se puso pálido . Se le notaba incluso con su tez morena que esa noticia le había sido como una patada. Todos se revolvieron inquietos en su lugar.

- Tranquilo, Seth. Aún no pasa nada.- Alice lo calmó.

- ¿Cómo es la escena, Alice? ¿Quiénes están?- Sam insistió.

- Aro, Cayo y Marco están sentados en sus tronos. A sus lados se encuentran Alec, Jane, Demetri, Félix, Renata y Heidi. Frente a ellos hay dos tres miembros nuevos de la guardia. Dos hombres y una mujer, todos vestidos de negro. Aro le indica que vuelvan por Jenna, que la quiere en sus filas. Uno de los nuevos vampiros dice que la va a traer él, que la quiere para él. La chica observa fijamente a Félix quien asiente con la cabeza. Parecen pareja. Luego de eso. Cayo les pide que la traigan, es la segunda vez que tratan de capturarla y no lo logran. Eso es todo, ahí termina la visión.

Alice abrió los ojos, que había cerrado para recordar mejor, y se encontró con la mirada petrificada de siete lobos en ella. Se guardo silencio por un minuto.

- ¿Cómo que la quieren allá?- preguntó Seth con un tono violento de asco.

- Aron la quiere para tenerla en sus filas y este nuevo miembro de la guardia la quiere para que sea su compañera.- Alice le respondió sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- Malditos chupasangre que cara…

- Seth.- Jacob lo detuvo. El muchacho estaba acumulando mucha ira en sí. Estaban hablando de transformar a su imprimada y llevarla a Italia.

- ¿Qué poder tiene Jenna?- Collin tenía cara de horror. La noticia le había sentado muy mal.

- No lo sabemos, ella misma dijo que no lo sabía.- Jacob lo calmó.

- Pero en Italia lo saben, ese es el problema.- Sam agregó.

- ¿Quiénes la van a venir a buscar? ¿Cuándo fue eso?- Brady trataba de informarse.

- Esto fue en la semana, no deben tardar demasiado a mi parecer, Aro estaba sumamente ansioso y Cayo estaba entusiasmado con la idea. Tal vez uno de ellos sea él vampiro que vino hoy. Al parecer son tres. Estos tres nuevos miembros, pero no son Neófitos. Se transformaron hace un par de años, por el color de sus ojos. Es fuerte pero no tanto como el de un recién nacido.

Brady asintió pensativo.

-¿Cómo son estos… nuevos miembros, Alice?- Jared le preguntó utilizando toda su voluntad en los buenos modales.

- La chica es de una estatura media y fuerte, mucho. Parece muy hábil, como humana debía practicar muchos deportes. Su pelo es rizado, negro y largo. Tiene los labios finos, la nariz como la de todos nosotros y pecas... Tendrá unos veintiocho años. Otro de los guardias es alto, castaño y flaco, pero fuerte, parece de unos diecisiete años. No tiene rasgos que resalten. El tercero, el que quiere a Jenna es alto y musculoso. Muy grande. Es de esas personas a las que no le podes dar edad. Puede tener diecisiete como tener veinte… largo. Tiene un lunar en la mejilla, eso resalta.

- ¿Piensan mandar a los gemelos?- Sam preguntó temeroso.

- Aún no. Piensan dejarle un par de oportunidades más a estos guardias. Si fallan… verán sus destinos y Aro, Cayo y Marco van a mandar a la guardia.

- No podemos permitir que venga la guardia.- le dijo Jacob a Sam.- Sería un desastre. Una matanza.

- Tampoco podemos matar a los vampiros ya. Piensen… si no vuelven mandarían a la guardia en busca de Jenna y caeríamos todos.- Jared reflexionó.

- Eso es cierto, estaba a punto de decirlo.- Alice agregó preocupada.

- No podemos matarlos pero no podemos dejar que le suceda anda a Jenna. Estamos atados de pies y manos.- Collin seguía con su expresión de preocupación y horror.

- Tengo que hablar con mi familia… ver que opinan y que se puede hacer.- Alice le anunció a Sam. Este asintió.

Alice se levantó y se materializó frente a la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ninguno de los lobos se alarmó, estaban todos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

- Cualquier cosa te avisamos, Jacob. Pueden contar con nosotros para lo que sea.- Alice se dirigió a Jacob y luego a todos.

- Gracias Alice.- Jacob le agradeció y Sam asintió en modo de acuerdo.

Ella salió por la puerta y en un segundo ya se oía al auto encenderse e irse.

Todos los lobos se miraron entre sí y miraron a Seth. Este seguía mirando el piso sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Algo se nos va a ocurrir. Esto va a terminar bien. No va a pasar nada, vamos a salir todo bien.- Jacob trató de calmar el ambiente, aunque no logró mucho.

- La quieren a toda costa…- Seth susurró llamando la atención de todos, tenía la mirada perdida en el piso.- No vamos a poder hacer nada… va a morir o se va a convertir. Voy a morir.

* * *

**OPA! CHAN CHAN CHAN**

**Me costó bastante escribir este capitulo. Casi me muero cuando em di cuenta que... NO ME ACORDABA EL NOMBRE DE LOS VULTURIS!**

**terrible u.u volé a mi libro de Amanecer a fijarme en la lista vampirica...**

**Aca tenemos un POV ARON ajaja al primero qeue scribo y esta con Leah... y buneo... el capitulo trata básicamente de las visiones de Alice. **

**Aro, Cayo y Marco quieren a Jenna por su "poder" y al mismo tiempo un integrante de su guardia la quiere como pareja.. pero... ¿De donde la conocen? **

**Buneo, espero que esten todos bien y aca les dejo el capitulo 39**

**Espero que les guste y bueno, como siempre. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ME ENCANTAAAAAN!**

**Besos a todos.**

**Flor Black**


	40. Chapter 40

**Aron POV**

Estuvo junto a Leah hasta la medianoche, hablando sobre la vida.

Leah estaba desanimada pero logro alegrarla un poco contándole sobre el colegio y lo mucho que deseaba terminar y seguir su vida.

Ambos escuchaban los sonidos del bosque y de la casa para ver si estaba todo bien. No había rastros de ningún vampiro. Leah se empezaba a molestar.

_- No creo que nos tengan mucho tiempo mas acá, Leah. Tranquila. Ya va a aparecer alguien a cubrirnos._

_- Es que me pone ansiosa no saber que pasa allá. Aparte Alice se fue hace seis horas mas o menos…_

_- Si, es verdad pero Jacob y Sam deben estar hablando y… bueno los demás deben estar prestando mucha atención. No sabemos que vio Alice esta vez._

_- Nada bueno, de eso seguro._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos compartidos. Cada uno pensaba lo suyo pero los pensamientos se mezclaban con recuerdos de ambos u asociaciones que hacían sus mentes.

Leah miraba la luna y pensaba en el sonido del viento contra los árboles, le encantaba ese sonido. Aron al ver lo que pensaba Leah inmediatamente pensó en la sensación del viento contra su piel y le recordó una tarde en los acantilados junto a Leah, Seth y Embry tirandose de los acantilados. Ese pensamiento en Leah provocó una sonrisa y recordó otra vez cuando se tiraron por los acantilados con la antigua manada. Y así sucesivamente iban recordando cosas y complementando sus pensamientos conociendo mas uno de otro.

En ese momento sintieron que no estaban solos y se pusieron alertas.

Oían algo venir corriendo a toda velocidad a lo lejos en el bosque, pero no oían mas que plantas corriéndose y ramas aplastadas. Ambos gruñeron mirando la oscuridad. Finalmente comenzaron a escuchar un par de Jadeos, eran lobos.

Ambos permanecieron alertas mirando el mismo punto de el bosque esperando la aparición de alguien. Estaba cerca.

Repentinamente surgió de la oscuridad un lobo Marrón claro y otro gris con manchas negras. Eran Sam y Max.

No se podían comunicar entre ellos ya que eran de manadas distintas, pero Sam hizo una señal con el hocico señalando el camino frente a la casa. Les estaba indicando que se vayan.

Aron dio media vuelta y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque para transformarse, cuando Sam entendió sus intenciones le lanzo un aullido leve y negando con la cabeza le señaló el camino. Aron comprendió que debían ir a la casa de Sam, asintió y giro en torno al camino. Leah se había quedado quieta observando atentamente a Sam pensando en el tratando de contener el remolino de emociones dentro de ella. Aron lanzó un quejido y ella lo miro.

_- Vamos a la casa de Sam, Leah. No es momento de pelear ni reprochar nada._

Leah le quería decir cuento la lastimaba con todo lo que hacía y lo herida que se sentía.

_- Cada cosa que hace me mata, Aron. No puedo seguir así…_

_- Vamos por favor. En el camino hablamos, pero al parecer ya hay problemas._

Ella se callo la boca y camino hacía la dirección en la que iba Aron. Cuando estuvo junto a él comenzaron a trotar uno al lado de otro.

_- Leah, vos misma te pones en esa situación de sufrimiento. Comprendo que no sea fácil esta situación y menos en tu lugar pero podrías cambiarla._

El nudo de la garganta de Leah volvió muy notable para ambos.

_- No se como Aron, realmente no se. _

_- Tenes que entenderlo, asumirlo y avanzar. Puede que suene difícil pero si te lo propones lo vas a lograr._

_- ¿Qué debo entender?_

_- Que el no es para vos. Por algo se imprimo de Emily y no de vos. No digo que no te quiera, sino que te aprecia como una amiga, no como algo mas pero en tu caso… lo seguís viendo exactamente igual que desde el colegio. Desde antes que llegara Emily. No es el mismo Sam. Cambió mucho desde ese entonces, es mas, tal vez te tendría que resultar un completo extraño._

_- ¿Un completo extraño? ¿Cómo podría resultarme eso si fue mi novio, el hombre al que ame y amo, y un amigo toda la vida?_

_- Si, porque no es el mismo Sam que te llevaba rosas. No es el mismo que te amaba con locura ni el que te decía que su vida eras vos. No es el mismo que se preocupaba por vos siempre._

Leah pensó en eso un momento y no, no era el mismo pero porque eso lo hacía con Emily. Su verdadero amor.

_- Él, en cierto punto, es el mismo Sam que se ausentaba noches interminables y no volvía hasta el otro día demacrado. Es el mismo que te ocultaba lo que realmente le pasaba y se peleaba con vos por que seguías preocupada por él. Es el mismo que te dejo por Emily, aunque no haya tenido opción. Desde que esta con Emily, mas allá de que te haya ayudado en muchas cosas y preocupado por vos en otras no haría lo mismo por Emily que por vos. Es otro. Cambio, de eso seguro. El otro Sam hubiera dado la vida por ti, mientras que este no. La daría por Emily solamente. Es su razón de existir. No dejes que él sea la tuya._

Esto a Leah le sentó como un balde de agua helada. Nunca lo había visto desde ese punto. No era un punto muy claro, pero en ciertos cosas tenía mucha razón, Como por ejemplo en que el no era el mismo que le decías que la amaba, es mas, sentía pena por ella hasta que se separo de la manada de Sam y no supo mas lo que pensaba. No era mas su razón de existir y la había dejado por Emily, mas allá de que no tuviera elección. No eran el uno para el otro.

Leah recordó una pelea que tuvo con Sam en la cual el casi se trasforma y casi termina muy mal. Eran puros gritos e insultos, pero el punto era en que desde ahí fue que ella comenzó a sentirlo completamente distanciado. Ya se había transformado por primera vez y pronto llegaría Emily.

Aron se apartó mentalmente de Leah para darle espacio de pensar ella sola, aunque compartían todo lo que pensaban.

En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió a Leah y Aron lo sintió también. Vio el lugar al que quería llegar Aron y realmente tenía razón. En cierto punto, Sam no era el mismo.

Estaban llegando a la casa de Emily y ambos sentían como hablaban dentro.

Dejaron de trotar a unos cuantos metros adentrados en el bosque. Leah seguía pensando y Aron en silencio.

En ese momento se separaron y cada uno fue tras de algún árbol de los miles de el bosque.

Al salir de detrás de los árboles Aron traía puesto un Jean desgastado con agujeros, descalzo. Leah traía otro de sus vestidos playeros de algodón, en ese caso era uno color rosa claro, le sentaba muy bien.

Ambos se miraron de arriba abajo como si nunca se hubieran visto realmente. Al darse cuenta de la mirada de ambos y el pensamiento se miraron a los ojos y rieron tras la situación.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que pensaban lo mismo. Nunca se habían notado el uno al otro. Eran mutuamente uno mas en la manada. Aron miró hacía el piso confundido y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa, Leah sonrió hacía la ancha espalda de Aron y camino hasta situarse junto a él.

Caminaron en silencio hacía la casa de Emily, subieron el porche exactamente igual y Aron abrió la puerta dejando a Leah pasar delante de él regalándole una sonrisa. Era linda Leah, muy linda. No lo había notado.

X

A Jenna le extrañaba no saber nada acerca de la manada. Supuso, dadas las circunstancias, que algún lobo estaba patrullando los alrededores de su casa, pero ella esperaba a Seth o Aron.

Aron para sacarle información y Seth… bueno, porque lo extrañaba aunque lo haya visto hace un par de horas, unas cuantas horas.

Seth solía ir a la noche a su habitación cuando ella no iba a la de él, claro de encubierto, diciendo que iba a dormir a lo de Sara, Kim, Siberia, Nessie u otro chica.

Susan y Grez no sabían sobre el secreto de Aron. Ahora era un secreto de hermanos se podría decir… Jenna fue la primera que lo supo, luego Aron lo comprobó y Trace se tuvo que enterar. Afortunadamente al ser una manada numerosa Aron no debía estar mucho tiempo fuera patrullando y se podía ocultar perfectamente el secreto y los días, como estos, que no volvía temprano, simplemente te les decía que iba a alguna fiesta. Ya tenia dieciocho así que lo controlaban muy poco. Confiaban en él.

Trace estuvo todo el día en la casa, luego de el almuerzo Brady la había dejado en la casa.

Jenna comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Tan malo era lo que había visto? Jenna estaba segura de que Alice no le había contado muchas cosas y es mas, estaba segura que no le había contado todas sus visiones. Pero… no entendía porque tardaban tanto.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación silenciosamente y asomó su cabeza hacía la fresca noche observando el bosque si encontraba algo. Logro divisar algo de color claro, se asusto por un segundo, hasta que al aguzar la vista descubrió la forma de un perro gigante. Era un lobo, pero no era Seth ni Aron. Tal vez era Leah… ella era de un color claro. Ella sentía como el lobo la miraba fijamente pero no era la única mirada fija que sentía, miro hacia otro punto del bosque y aunque fuera todo oscuro sintió una presencia ahí. Cerró rápidamente la ventana y se sentó en su cama pensativa.

¿Qué era eso del bosque? No le daba mala espina, así que supuso tal vez que era algún otro lobo oculto en la oscuridad.

En ese momento sintió el ruido de una piedrecilla en su ventana, al acercarse vio en el suelo, frente a la casa a Seth y Aron. Aron subía por la enredadera ágilmente mientras que Seth estaba parada en el suelo. Al cruzar mirada sonrieron y Jenna suspiro tranquila. Abrió su ventana y en ese momento entró Aron.

- Le tengo que decir a mamá que no me cierre mas la ventana desde adentro.- hablo para sí.- ¿Qué tal todo?

Preguntó a Jenna y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros mirando la ventana expectante. En ese momento apareció Seth y entró. Las sonrisas de Jenna y Seth eran radiantes. Aron rodó los ojos y se limitó a retirarse diciendo:

- No hagan mucho ruido, por favor. Puede que nuestros padres no escuchen, pero yo sí. Fuerte y claro.- y abrió la puerta de la habitación, antes de cerrarle agregó.- Y Trace también sabe que estás aquí Seth.

Seth y Jenna ya no le prestaban atención, se estaban besando.

Cerró la puerta y se separaron.

Ambos caminaron a la cama y se recostaron como solían hacerlo. Seth semi recostado y Jenna a su lado apoyando parte de su cuerpo en el pecho de Seth.

- ¿Qué paso, Seth?- preguntó Jenna en voz baja.- Se que hay cosas que Alice no me dijo, y no le insistí, pero quiero saber.

- Mañana vamos a ir a mi casa y te contaremos lo que vio Alice. Algo te contó ¿Verdad?- Jenna oía los latidos de Seth, un sonido que la relajaba, mientras pensaba bien como extraerle información.- Si, me dijo sobre dos visiones. Uno de un vampiro acá, dentro de mi habitación y otro sobre la visión en la que muero… cambió, estaba vestida distinto y hacía otra cosa.

Él asintió.

- Estuvimos pensando en que cambia la visión al cambiarte de ropa y porque haces algo distinto, otra reacción. No comprendemos eso.- se notaba la frustración en la voz de Seth.

- Lo de la ropa… no lo sé y no lo entiendo. Lo de reaccionar distinto… no lo sé, tal vez pienso en otra cosa en ese momento. Tal vez no pensaba en ustedes para protegerme…

Seth la miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada pensativa y al mismo tiempo acusadora. Una mirada dura, hasta que se le asomó una idea. Jenna descubrió eso al mirarlo.

- ¿Me prestas tu celular? Quiero ver algo…- Jenna no comprendía que pasaba, pero acepto y le dio su celular, que estaba en su velador.

Seth comenzó a tocar los botones mientras Jenna lo observaba.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto extrañada al ver lo que hacía.

- Reviso tu agenda.- se limitó a contestar.

- Me he dado cuenta, pero que seas mi novio no quiere decir que puedas meterte al cien porcinito en mi celular.- Se estaba comenzando a enojar, no le gustaba que invadieran sus cosas privadas y mas le molestaba que aunque Seth lo tenía bien en claro lo hiciera igual.

Trató de quitárselo de las manos, aunque él fue mas rápido y lo alejo antes. Jenna luchó por llegar a él pero no lo logró. Al principio enojada, pero luego la situación se tornó graciosa al tener a una chica estirándose y tratando de escapar de él, que la tenía atrapada por la cintura. Ambos reían mientra que Seth dejaba de revisar el teléfono, pero aún continuaba alejándolo de ella para jugar.

- Dámelo, Seth.- En la voz de Jenna se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por zafarse, aunque no lo lograra.

- Alcánzalo.- Seth la retó.

Ella lo miro con cara de odio e inesperadamente le mordió el pecho fuerte. Seth le soltó la cintura por la sorpresa, pero no le acercó el teléfono, así que Jenna se subió a horcadas sobre el tratando de alcanzarlo sin dejar la cama ni caerse al piso por el borde. En ese momento Seth la volvió a sujetar por la cintura, cuidando de que no se caiga ni que alcance el teléfono cuando ella se rindió y lo miro fijamente dejando de luchar.

- Me rindo, ya está. Dámelo.- Jenna le dijo mirándolo fijamente sentada sobre él.

- No, no te lo voy a dar.- Seth se había encaprichado.

- A mi me parece que sí.- y se acercó para besarle el cuello aún sobre él.

Sintió como Seth se tensaba y sonrió internamente mientras seguía besándolo.

Una mano de Jenna se paseaba por el hombro de Seth, mientras que la otra la usaba de apoyo y no caer. Seth se había distraído, definitivamente.

Jenna con la mano que acariciaba el hombro, la misma en la que tenía el celular, comenzó a acariciarle los músculos, a Seth le gustó eso y se relajó. Alargo el brazo lo mas que podía y tomo el antebrazo de Seth levantándolo para que le envolviera la cintura. Cuando apoyo el brazo sobre la espalda de Jenna, ella rápidamente le quitó su celular de la mano y salio de encima de él echándose a un costado mientras reía.

Fue tan rápido que Seth no se había dado cuenta. La miró fijamente sin entender cuando ella salió de encima de él y al mismo tiempo ella le mostraba el teléfono en su mano y le sonreía victoriosa.

- Embustera.- la acusó.

- Ya me conoces bien. Sabes que me gusta ganar.- le recordó y ambos rieron.

- No se hace eso, yo quiero más.- Seth le dijo mientras reían. Jenna entendió otra cosa y elevó una ceja interrogatoriamente. Al comprender lo que parecía Seth rió pero no agregó nada. Ella lo miro y le sonrió afectuosamente.

Se acerco a él y le susurro al oído.

- Cuando quieras, mi amor.- y le dio un beso en el cuello.

Seth se puso completamente serio y la miro fijamente.

- No me refería a eso Jenna…- trató de excusarse.

- No importa, yo sí me refería a eso…- le interrumpió mientras le decía mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y acariciaba su brazo.

Él también sonrió y no contestó nada. Miró al techo, algo que ella también hizo al momento que apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Seth y este juntaba la cabeza con al de Jenna tomándola de la mano. Ambos estaban muy pensativos y permanecieron así en silencio por mucho tiempo.

Lego de unos cuantos minutos Jenna interrumpió el silencio, volviendo al tema central.

- ¿Por qué revisaste mi agenda?- preguntó repentinamente. Seth la miró y luego volvió a mirar el techo mientras contestaba.

- En la visión de Alice marcabas un número. Eso quiere decir que no está en tu celular… quería ver a quienes NO ibas a llamar.- Ambos se quedaron pensativos y en silencio, hasta que Seth volvió a hablar.

- Alice cree que ibas o volvías de un lugar importante o especial. Ibas vestida muy… linda, por así decir.- sonrió y se miraron provocando un sonrojo en Jenna.- Eso quiere decir que volvías o ibas a un lugar distinto a el de la primer visión, por lo tanto…

- Por lo tanto es en otra fecha.- Jenna completó la frase como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró a Seth a la cara.- La fecha cambió, Seth. No es la misma noche… lo único igual era el lugar.

Ambos se miraron especulando.

- Puede ser, pero igualmente no se si cambia mucho las cosas, Jenny.- El esbozaba una mueca.

- Las cambia totalmente. Si iba a un "lugar importante" me vestiría igual en primavera como en verano, son casi lo mismo acá. Puedo ocurrir mañana mismo si fuera simplemente por esa visión…..- Las conjeturas de Jenna tenían sentido.- Aparte si no llamaba a nadie de mi agenda… ¿A quien llamaba? ¿En quien estaba pensando? puede ser alguien que se que me puede ayudar en esa situación pero… ¿No lo conozco aún? ¿Quiénes más me pueden ayudar con eso que ustedes?

Se miraron fijamente ambos y miles de cosas pasaron por sus cabezas. Seth se sentó en la cama de Jenna y miró fijamente el acolchado pensativo. Jenna lo miraba a él esperando una respuesta.

- Los Vulturi te quieren, Jenna. No sabemos porque… No solo los Vulturi sino que alguien de su guardia también.- Eso la sorprendió mucho.

- No entiendo porque me quieren… pero… ¿Alguien de su guardia?- preguntó confusa.

- Si, así es. Hay un vampiro que te conoce ahí dentro. Es un hombre. Alice lo describió pero a ti también te lo describió. Es el mismo que aparece en la visión de tu habitación.

Los ojos de Jenna se abrieron de tal manera que parecía que se le iban a caer. La boca se le abrió en una expresión de horror.

- Me buscan a mí. Sin dudas….- comentó sin aliento.

- Te quieren porque dicen que tenes un poder que no tiene en sus filas. Pero también te quiere ese vampiro, especialmente.- Seth le contó mirándola fijamente evaluando su expresión.

- Yo no quiero ir con ellos, no quiero transformarme en un vampiro.- El horror se asomaba en su cara y en su voz.

- No lo serás. Lo vamos a evitar.- Seth le aseguró.

Lo único que pudo hacer era asentir y se volvió a recostar pensativa. No creía que eso fuera posible.

X

Se habían despertado y Seth fue a su casa en busca del auto para llevar a Jenna a la casa de Emily, ella lo espero ahí con Aron. A Trace la iba a pasar a buscar Brady por la casa de Emily y Sam y se iba a ir todo el día juntos.

Al volver Seth con el auto subieron todos. Susan y Grez se quedaron en la casa. Le habían metido de excusa que iban a ir todos juntos a Olimpia a pasar el día y que volverían al anochecer. Ellos aceptaron encantados hasta que se enteraron que iba Seth. No dijeron nada, pero se les notó el desagrado en la cara.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Emily.

Al llegar Brady estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada esperando a Trace, cuando Bajo del auto se sonrieron mutuamente y ella corrió a abrazarlo como si no lo hubiera visto por meses, cuando se habían visto el día anterior, pero Jenna ahora comprendía ese sentimiento y las ganas de estar siempre con la persona que amas.

En ese mismo instante Brady saludo a Seth, Aron y Jenna y tomó a Trace de la mano caminando juntos hacía la playa.

- ¿Dónde van?- preguntó Aron a lo que todos le pusieron una cara que decía "Que te importa"- Lo digo para que vuelvan después. Tenemos que volver los tres juntos.

Todos comprendieron a lo que se refería y siguieron en lo suyo.

- No se… tendré el teléfono encendido. Avísenme cuando volver. Voy a estar con el auto de mi padre, así que llegaremos rápido.- El se encogió de hombros.

- Perfecto, no hay problema. Cuídense.- y entró a la casa de Emily. Había sonado como un padre protector.

Brady y Trace siguieron su camino. Seth y Jenna caminaron hacia lo de Emily y entraron con la preocupación en su cara.

Estaba como de costumbre Sam, Emily, Jacob, Nessie, Jared, Kim, Paul , Leah y Collin.

La situación se veía tensa al entrar.

Sam y Jacob estaban sentados en la mesa, su lugar de siempre. Jared y Kim en un sillón de un solo cuerpo. Paul y Collin permanecían parados contra la pared. Nessie en una silla a la otra punta de la mesa. Leah se encontraba sola en un sillón para dos personas.

Aron caminó hacía el sillón donde se encontraba Leah y se sentó junto a ella, muy cerca y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros. Todos se miraron entre sí, pero nadie dijo nada.

Seth y Jenna se sentaron en un sillón para un solo cuerpo. Jenna sobre Seth.

- Jenna, ayer estuvimos hablando con Alice sobre sus nuevas visiones. Algo te dijo ella y algo seguro te dijo Seth.- Jacob le habló y le lanzó una mirada significativa a Seth, el se encogió de hombros.

- Si, algo me dijo. Pro igualmente te que hay mas cosas que no me dicen.- Jenna contestó directamente sin dudas.

- Bueno, si. Eso si. Pero lo ocultamos porque queríamos planear que hacer antes de que te empieces a preocupar.- Sam se metió en la conversación. - Ayer Alice tuvo una visión en tu presencia y no te contó todo. Hoy te lo vamos a contar para ver si desciframos algo más y veremos que hacer.

Jenna no contestó se limitó a asentir y escuchar. A Sam le guardaba mucho respeto.

- La primer visión, Seth te la contó. Es igual a la anterior en la que… mueres, pero lo distinto es que tratabas de discar un número en el teléfono y tenías otra ropa.- Jacob comenzó. En ese momento lo interrumpió Seth.

- Ayer estuvimos hablando con Jenna y… sacamos algunas conclusiones.- Seth comenzó y así le contaron sobre todo lo que pensaron la noche

- Tiene razón en eso. La fecha puede cambiar y de echo lo a hecho.- Agregó Jared.

Jenna asintió en su dirección.- Y… sobre la persona a la que intenta llamar… no podemos hacer nada. No sabemos bajo que circunstancias decide llamar a esa persona y no a nosotros…

- A punto que queremos llegar es que no hay una fecha fija y pautada para que suceda todo esto y los conceptos bajo los que sucedan pueden cambiar totalmente.- Seth terminó.

Todos se quedaron en silenció meditándolo.

- Es algo para pensar. Tenemos que evitar que suceda ese encuentro a toda costa.- Jacob agregó.

- Jenna ¿Segura que no sabes que poder podrías tener?- Sam preguntó sin previo aviso.

Ella asintió segura.

- No tengo idea… es decir… no hago nada especia o nada concientemente. No veo el futuro, no se que piensan las personas, no puedo controlar las emociones ni tengo súper fuerza o algo así…- Jenna se callo la boca al pensar que en cierto punto tenía una mezcla de todos esos poderes, pero ninguno en concreto. Así que los descartó.

- Alice tuvo una visión sobre los Vulturi.- Jacob le comentó.

- Si, Seth me contó algo… no mucho.

- Le dije que Aron la quería para su guardia y que había un vampiro que la quería a ella en particular.- La voz de Seth era grave, estaba conteniendo las emociones.

- ¿Tenes idea de quien puede ser?- Collin le preguntó esperanzado, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- Realmente no tengo idea. Nunca conocí a un vampiro, o por lo menos a alguien con las características de uno.

Paul suspiró frustrado. Jacob se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Sam miraba fijamente la pared.

Emily, Kim y Nessie se habían ido a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar.

- ¿Alice te describió al vampiro?- Preguntó Leah a Jenna. Esta se sorprendió de que hablara y de que le hablara de tan buen modo.

- Si, me dijo que es alto, corpulento, con las facciones de un vampiro… tiene un lunar en la mejilla, pelo negro…- Jenna se encogió de hombros y se recostó sobre le pecho de Seth.- Pero son características muy comunes. No puedo encontrar a alguien en particular así.

Leah asintió pero abrió la boca como para decir algo. Todos se quedaron expectante aunque ella se tomo su tiempo pensando para hablar.

- ¿Alice te dijo lo que te decía el vampiro de tu habitación?- Jenna elevó las cejas, se enderezo y la miro fijamente.- Es el mismo vampiro que estaba en Italia, el que te quería… El mismo que aparece en tu habitación y en la visión de… tu muerte.

La cara de ella era de confusión. El resto de los presentes prestaron atención, sobre todo por la expresión de Jenna, de sorpresa, y Leah desenredando todo el desastre. No se les había ocurrido.

- Este dice algo que para nosotros no tiene sentido, pero tal vez para ti…- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Dice exactamente, o por lo menos es lo que

escuchó Alice " De vuelta Mi Flor del Mal".

La expresión de Jenna cambió completamente. Esa expresión expectante e impaciente te transformo en una expresión de terror.

Las cejas bajaron hasta quedar en una línea. Sus ojos expresaban terror y perplejidad y sus labios se habían abierto un poco acompañando la misma expresión.

Sus latidos se aceleraron y la respiración se detuvo por unos instantes. Cuando retomó su curso el aire en sus pulmones estaba acelerado.

- "La flor del Mal".- Repitió mirando a Leah. Enseguida posó la mirada en el horizonte.- "La Flor del Mal".- Y miró directo al piso.- "La Flor del Mal"

- Jenny.- Seth le sacudía el hombro tratando de sacarla del shock mientras que con la otra mano le daba palmadas en la espalda.- Hey, Tranquila cariño. No pasa nada.

Jenna dejó de repetir esas palabras pero se quedó mirando fijamente el piso. No reacciono ante las palabras de Seth ni de ninguno de los integrantes en la sala.

Finalmente te quedó fijamente mirando el piso sin decir nada ni hacer nada.

- Lo mejor va a ser dejarla así, hasta que ella sola hable.- Jared comentó.

- Es verdad, recuerden cuando le contábamos a nuestros familiares todo esto de… ser hombres lobo. También quedaban en shock y era algo mucho mas liviano de digerir.-Paul Agregó.

Jenna asintió. Todo les prestaron atención pero no hablo ni despegó la mirada del suelo. Parecía que recordaba algo. Se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas, pero no iba a derramar ni una sola.

Luego de eso entraron Emily, Kim y Nessie a el comedor con el desayuno. Era cantidades inimaginables de Cookie, Muffins, tortas y alfajores con Jarras de café, leche y chocolatada.

Jenna no quiso comer y permaneció en silencio.

Todos comieron, incluso Seth que, aunque tenía aun a Jenna en el regazo le alcanzaron una taza con café y unas cuantas Galletas.

Al terminar Emily y Kim se dispusieron a levantar el desastre que habían hecho en la mesa mientras que Nessie barría el desastre del piso.

- Es el nombre de una película…- Jenna susurro quedamente, todos lograron oírla.

Todos se miraron entre sí en el mas perfecto silencio. Nadie la conocía, excepto Leah.

- Una película que tiene mucho que ver con vos ¿Verdad?- preguntó Leah. Jenna asintió.

- Demasiado. Mas de lo que me gustaría.

Y Clavó la mirada en Leah.


	41. Chapter 41

- O sea… ¿Estas diciendo que este vampiro te llama así por una película?- Preguntó Collin Escéptico.

- Si, es una película que trata sobre una chica que a la madre la acusan de asesinato y por eso la adolescente te ve obligada a vivir de orfanato en orfanato y con familias adoptivas, aunque con ninguna tiene éxito. Siempre vuelve al mismo lugar, en el medio de todo eso se enamora de otro chico y bueno… la película sigue así…-Leah la resumió rápidamente.

Todos se miraron expectantes mientras que Jenna miraba el piso con el ceño fruncido pensativamente. Ya se había colmado. Tenía una horrible sensación en el estomago, si hubiera comido algo lo hubiera vomitado.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Jenna?- le preguntó Sam.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No lo recuerdo.- Susurró afligida.

- ¿A quien?- Seth inquirió.

- A quien me llamaba así. No recuerdo quien era, se que era un… era alguien que conocí hace un par de años… si no me equivoco creo que era cuando tenía doce o trece años.

- ¿No recordas quien era?- Aron le preguntó sin poder creerlo.- ¿Cómo no recordas quien es?

Ella le envió una mirada de enojo. Había visto y pasado mucha gente en su vida. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas personas conoció en todos los lugares donde fue, en los hogares, en los "orfanatos", en el reformatorio… No recordaba a todos. Podría llegar a decir que conocía y había visto a miles de personas y también que había hablado con ellas… luego de un tiempo la trasladaban o se la llevaban a otro lugar y nunca mas las volvía a ver.

- Conocí muchas personas en mi vida. Desde que tengo ocho años vivo yendo de acá para allá sin un lugar fijo. No recuerdo a todas las personas con las que he hablado o compartido algún momento.- Jenna terminó y Aron se calló la boca. Ella seguía buscando en su mente quien era.

Estaban todos en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos.

- Creo que el plan no va a funcionar. Si el vampiro quiere a Jenna y no pretende transformarla todavía dejemos que la visite y la vea. Como dice la visión, luego nos encargaremos de lo que pase.- Todos miraron a Jacob como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- ¿Estas hablando enserio?- Preguntó Jared anonadado.

- De ninguna manera, Jacob. Absolutamente NO.- Seth le dijo sin un mínimo respeto, Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Yo digo que sí, Seth. No le va a pasar nada a Jenna.- Jacob le respondió en voz dura. Uso su voz alfa.- ¿Qué te parece Sam?

- Puede que resulte…- Estaba pensativo.- Sin dudas nos va a dar más tiempo. O por lo menos va a pensar que tiene el camino libre con Jenna y no va a venir la guardia…

- No queremos que venga la guardia bajo ningún concepto.- Interrumpió Leah.- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo a Jenna.

- No creo que le pase nada. Si el vampiro la quiere para el no la va a matar, seguro. Si el en la visión esta junto a ella y no le hace nada, eso quiere decir que no tiene prisa aún.- Collin comenzaba a entender el sentido de la visión y asintió en dirección a Jacob- Es un buen plan en cierta medida, no creo que le hagan daño a Jenna, no aún.

- Ese es el plan, entonces.- Sam anunció.

Seth comenzó a respirar agitado y Jenna lo miro con una expresión indescifrable negando con la cabeza. Él se calmó.

El resto se miró con cara de preocupación entre sí. No sabían si el plan iba a funcionar o no… pero era lo único que tenían.

- Necesito salir un momento.- Jenna se levantó y camino hacia la puerta sin esperar respuesta, la abrió y salio fuera cerrándola rápidamente. Al llegar a los escalones del Porche se abrió y Seth salió tras de ella.

- Dejame sola, por favor Seth.- le pidió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la playa por el bosque que ya le era conocido.

Seth la observó correr adentrándose en el bosque. Medito unos segundos si debía dejarla sola o si tendría que seguirla, pero el pensar que había lobos patrullando por ahí la dejo. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

X

Seth estaba en la casa de los Cullen junto a Jacob hablando sobre el plan que tenían. Jenna estaba en su casa, patrullada por Paul, Quil y un chico nuevo en la manada. Estaba segura, Aron estaba dentro de la casa con ella.

- El plan es dejar que el vampiro ente en La Push y que la vea a Jenna, creemos que si no la transforma en la habitación cuando ella esta durmiendo, tal vez quiera esperar a algo que no conocemos… luego nos ocuparemos de la primer visión. No queremos… Matarlo todavía. No queremos a la guardia acá.- Jacob le explicaba su punto de vista y lo que arreglaron con la manada.

Carlisle asintió. Jasper estaba pensativo. Los demás se miraron entre sí imaginándose el plan.

- No se si lo mejor seria dejarlo entrar. Eso mismo puede ser el error, Jacob.- Jasper estaba pensativo.

- Es verdad, seria demasiado arriesgado. Sobre todo sabiendo de que no hay una… fecha estipulada.- Bella estaba preocupada. La entendía mas que nadie a Jenna.

El plan de la manada tenía puntos demasiados defectuosos y peligrosos.

- Coincido con mis hijos, Jacob. No creo que sea la solución dejarlo entrar. Tal vez lo mejor sea interceptarlo antes, tendiéndole una trampa y luego… ejecutarlo.- El plan de Carlisle tenía fundamento.

- Pero en ese caso nos arriesgaríamos a que venga la guardia.- Seth agregó pensando lo mismo que iba a decir.

- Pero sería la guardia solamente. No vendría Aro, Cayo y Marco.- Emmett le contesto.- Posibilidades de ganar tenemos, y muchas.

- No queremos pelear Emmett, querido.- Esme le contestó.- Tiene que ser lo menos arriesgado posible.

- No veo como podría no ser arriesgado ni violento, Esme. Ellos la quieren matar o transformarla ¿Eso no es lo suficiente violento?- le respondió Rosalie irónicamente.

Carlisle le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Rosalie para que se calmara. Ella se ofendió y voló escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió.

- Entonces ese será el plan.- Jacob confirmó mientras respiraba hondo.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema.- Edward contestó a lo que estaba pensando Jacob.- Lo que sea para ayudar, ya lo ofrecimos. Simplemente díganos cuándo ir.

Asintió y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta.

X

Era lunes por la madrugada. Jenna estaba tratando de dormir, dentro de unas horas debía ir al colegio y no lograba pegar un ojo. Tenía una sensación muy rara que no le gustaba para nada.

Recostada en su cama, tumbada a un lado miraba por la ventana el cielo, aun oscuro, y le daba una extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Se giró sobre sí misma dándole la espalda a la ventana. La luz que entraba dibujaba sombras en la pared.

Repentinamente apareció una sombra negra en su ventana. Se giro rápidamente en su cama al mismo momento que lanzaba un grito ahogado por lo bajo y caía al piso.

Una sombra negra hacía fuerza en la ventana para abrirla, al principio se asusto mucho, muchísimo. La luz que entraba desde fuera no dejaba ver la cara de esa persona, pero luego de un segundo miró el contorno del cuerpo y el pelo y se dio cuenta de que era Seth.

Se levanto del piso y se quedo parada, con los brazos cruzados sobre le pecho, mirando fijamente la ventana.

Seth golpeó el vidrio para llamarla.

- Jenna, dejame entrar.- le dijo en voz baja desde afuera de la casa.

Jenna negó con la cabeza y suspiro exasperada elevando las manos al cielo. Se acercó y destrabo la ventana, abriéndola y volviendo a su cama. Seth entró.

- Jenny…-Seth comenzó pero dejo de hablar al ver la cara de Jenna y oír su corazón. Se sentó junto a ella.

- Te agradecería que la próxima vez avisaras que vas a venir. No te das una idea el susto que tuve.- Estaba tratando de calmarse.

Él meneó la cabeza considerando al idea, luego, asintió.

Ella le sonrió y lo beso apasionadamente. Desde el sábado a la tarde no lo veía.

- Te extrañe, aunque solo estuvimos lejos dos días.- Jenna le dijo entre beso y beso. El asintió y la apretó mas fuerte contra su cuerpo.

- También te extrañe, demasiado. Pero estuvimos de acá para allá.- y le dio otro beso.- Mañana hay que ir al colegio y no podemos faltar más.

Jenna emitió un sonido de desagrado negando con la cabeza.

- Debemos ir. No podemos faltar más.- Seth le dijo echándola para atrás y poniéndose serio.

- Tampoco faltamos muchas veces.- le restó importancia tratando de besarlo nuevamente. El la tomó por los hombros y la alejo.

- No, Jenna. Yo ya no puedo faltar más y vos vas a suspender dos materias. Tampoco tenes un amplio margen de faltas.- estaba hablando enserio.

- No es tan grave, se recupera después.- Jenna comenzó a discutirle.- Aparte ya falta poco para terminar el año…

Seth negó con la cabeza.

- Faltan tres meses. Es mucho tiempo.- Seth contestó.

- Depende cómo lo veas. Para mí no es mucho tiempo. Se pasan volando, ni te vas a dar cuenta cuando estemos por terminar el año.- Le restó importancia y volvió a su lugar para acostarse y dormir. Seth se acomodó a su lado y ella lo utilizo de almohada.

No hablaron más.

X

Sonó el despertador de Jenna y ella lo apagó, volviéndose a acostar. Seth se había despertado.

- Jenny, Vamos.- le sacudió el hombro suavemente.- hay que levantarnos.

Ella chistó pidiéndole silencio.

- Enserio amor. Tenemos que irnos.- le volvió a sacudir el hombro y ella le pagó un manotazo en la mano mientras metía la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Ya era de día.

Seth se levantó y se volvió a poner su camiseta que estaba tirada en el piso.

Entonces Jenna sintió un silencio total y se relajo, pensó que Seth había salido de su habitación, planeaba seguir durmiendo. En ese momento un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Repentinamente unos brazos calientes la tomaron por la cintura y la elevaron en el aire. Pataleo y braceó aún adormilada hasta que tocó el piso.

Se había levantado de mal humor.

Lo fulminó con la mirada a Seth y camino enfurecida directo a su guardarropas. Tomó un Jean negro y una remera roja y camino enfurecida al baño sin dirigirle una sola palabra. Al entrar dio un portazo.

A él le causaba gracia hacerla enojar al despertarla. Se levantaba mas rápido.

Seth oía como la ducha estaba abierta y el agua caía en la piel de Jenna.

En ese momento prestó atención a la casa. Estaba Aron, lo identificaba por el latido de su corazón. Fuerte, intenso y profundo. Trace estaba desayunando, ella le gustaba revolver excesivamente las bebidas del desayuno, no había nadie mas.

El bajo las escaleras y entró a la cocina, donde Trace desayunaba.

- Hola Trace.- La saludo.

- Hola, Seth.- Le saludo mientras se levantaba y sacaba una taza de la alacena y le servía café.- ¿Café?

- Si, gracias.-le respondió sentándose y mirando por la ventana.- ¿Qué tal la noche?

Él silencio se estaba haciendo incómodo así que escupió lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Bien… bien.- Le puso su taza de café frente a él y se sentó, convidándole de el paquete de galletitas que tenía en la mano.- Claro que no tan bien como ustedes…

Se le atragantó con una galleta, tosiendo y mirándola. No sabia que Trace estaba al tanto de que se quedaba a dormir CASI todas las noches.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó confundido.

Tracy rió al verle la cara.

- TAN tonta no soy, Seth. Ya se que te quedas muchas noches a dormir.

En ese momento apareció Aron en la cocina.

- Te dije que ella sabía que te quedabas acá. Te dije que no hicieran ruido…- Aron cerró la boca al ver la cara de Seth. Rió pensando en que hasta Trace se había dado cuenta de que se quedaba siempre.

- No sabía que vos sabías.- Miró la taza de café y bebió todo su contenido de dos tragos.

- Si, lo se es que…- Trace sorbió un trago de su jugo.- Ustedes no son muy discretos que digamos… suerte que tiene la última habitación del pasillo, sino los descubrirían mamá y papá y ahí los quiero ver.

Aron y Trace rieron juntos, parecían compartir un chiste interno.

En ese momento bajó Jenna las escaleras con el pelo mojado cayéndole en cascada a los lados del rostro.

- Hola a todos.- saludó dando un salto ágil desde el último escalón y trotando hacía la cocina. Abrió la heladera y se agacho para ver que había. Negó con la cabeza tristemente y habló para sí misma.- Que tristeza….

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Seth sin saber porque decía eso. Se preocupó.

El estomago de Jenna sonó notoriamente respondiéndole.

- Creo que mi estomago contestó por mí.- y saco de el estante de abajo en la heladera, al fondo un plato con una bola gigante envuelta en un papel film de color.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Aron sorprendido. Trace miraba curiosa y Seth se aguantaba la risa.

Jenna se sentó en la mesa y lo dejo ahí, camino a la alacena y saco otra taza, agarro una cuchara, se sirvió café y volvió a sentarse.

- MI comida.- resaltando el "mi"- y no, no les doy.

En ese momento miró a Seth y lo señalo con la cuchara en al mano.

- A vos te puedo convidar un poco si queres, pero vuelvo a resaltar que es MI pedazo de torta bomba de chocolate.

Trace abrió los ojos como platos, Aron abrió la boca en forma de "O" frunciendo el ceño y Seth estalló en risas.

Ella saco el papel Film y comenzó a comer con la cuchara alternando tomando café de vez en cuando.

Aron y Trace seguían con la misma expresión.

- ¿De donde sacaste eso?- preguntó Trace con un tono acusatorio.- No es justo…

- Lo compre YO.- se limitó a responder.

- Compartí, no seas mala.- Aron le suplicó.

Jenna asintió comprendiendo y le mostró la palma pidiéndole que esperara. Tragó el pedazo de torta que tenía en la boca y bebió un sorbo de café. Lo miró a Seth y habló:

- ¿Tenes hambre?- le preguntó sonriéndole.- te comparto mi torta.

En ese instante Seth fue a buscar una cuchara y se sentó junto a ella a comer.

- Son malos, ambos.- Tracy se levantó ofendida. Subió las escaleras.

- Esta me la debes Clearwater.- y lo señalo con el dedo acusándolo. Miró a Jenna y le sacó la lengua.- No tengo nada mas que decir, cuando te mueras de hambre y yo tenga un chocolate… digamos que lo voy a saborear mucho mas.

Y tomó su mochila, salió por la puerta y se fue al colegio.

Seth y Jenna se miraron.

- ¿De donde sacaste esto?- preguntó Seth saboreando.

- Me lo lleve de la casa de Sara, ella tiene una torta así gigante.- y estiró sus brazos formando un circulo gigante.- Enserio, es espectacular esta torta.

Seth asintió aún comiendo.

Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta faltaban cinco minutos para tener que entrar a clases. Ya deberían estar en el colegio, en los pasillos, buscando sus libros.

Seth se levantó inmediatamente de la silla al darse cuenta de el horario y sacó el plato y las tazas de una sola vez.

- Rápido, debemos irnos. Tendríamos que estar en el colegio ya.- Estaba nervioso.

Jenna subió rápido las escaleras, tomo su mochila y bajo corriendo. Seth ya estaba fuera esperándola para cerrar la puerta.

Al salir se miraron por un segundo sopesando la idea de faltar a clases.

- Ni se te ocurra, Jenna.- Seth le advirtió al entender su idea.- Vamos.

Él caminó en dirección al colegio rápidamente. Ella debía trotar para alcanzarlo.

- Pero… ya no llegamos. Es en vano que vayamos ya.- Seth se apuraba.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que no podemos faltar mas?- Seth se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No, Jenna. Debemos ir al colegio, aparte cuando Grez y Susan revisen las notas y las faltas…

En ese momento Jenna se paro en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jenny? Vamos… por favor.- Le rogó pero ella le hizo una seña con la mano que esperara.

- Seth…-le susurró con cara de pánico.- Van a entregar las faltas y falte muchísimas veces sin que Susan y Grez lo sepan.

- Lo arreglamos luego… No queremos tener otra falta de mas.- La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

En ese momento Jenna comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Seth corría detrás de ella. Corría bastante rápido considerando que Seth debía correr rápido para alcanzarla y eso que le llevaba ventaja por ser lobo.

Luego de correr por cinco minutos, llegaron al colegio. No había nadie en la puerta.

Seth dejó de correr al estar a los pies de la escalera, pero Jenna siguió corriendo y abrió la puerta principal de un portazo. Se metió al colegio corriendo aún. Seth no se esforzó, no creía que fuera necesario.

Jenna estaba al final del pasillo en la otra punta, esperándolo cuando él recién entro. Comino un cuarto de la longitud del pasillo, cuando de la puerta de las oficinas salió la señora Pomfrey llamándolo enojado. Jenna se escondió tras el final de la fila de casilleros mirando con un solo ojo cada vez que se asomaba. Lo estaban retando a Seth y el siguió a la señora dentro de su oficina.

El entrar miró al final de pasillo y Jenna asomó la cabeza de detrás de los casilleros esbozando una mueca. Él se encogió de hombros y la saludo con la mano, ella asintió, volteó y corrió hacia su casillero, que estaba a unos cuatro metros. Lo abrió lo mas rápido que pudo, saco sus libros, tiró algunos otros dentro, que llevaba en la mochila y cerrándolo de un portazo corrió hacia las escaleras con la mochila abierta y los libros en la mano. Se dirigía al salón de literatura.

Entró sin tocar y el profesor la fulminó con la mirada. Ella entro rápidamente y se sentó junto a Violeta en su lugar. La saludo asintiendo con la cabeza y le respondió con una sonrisa. Volteó la cabeza y le sonrió a Brady y Collin, ambos le sonrieron con una sonrisa cómplice, Jenna frunció el ceño sin entender que tramaban.

- Señorita ¿Encima de llegar tarde se distrae y distrae a otros estudiantes?- le preguntó el profesor en voz alta, haciendo girar la cabeza de Jenna y todo la miró.

Ella se encogió de hombros y el profesor continuó con la lección.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, miraba la pizarra, pero no entendía que explicaba. Para ella eran solamente frases con líneas y letras abreviadas. En ese instante le cayó un bola de papel en su banco, provenía de Collin y Brady.

_Que paso que llegaste tarde y agitada? Te estuviste divirtiendo con Seth?_

Jenna ahogó una risa y se inclinó sobre su cuaderno para responder.

_**Si, algo que no creo que comprendan… son DEMASIADO chicos como para enterarse…**_

Le respondió con su letra torcida y enredada. Tirando el papel hacia atrás al ver voltear al profesor para escribir algo en la pizarra. Collin lo agarró en el aire.

Jenna escuchó a Brady expresar un "OHHH" en modo de broma, Collin respondió.

_Sabemos todo, Amorcito. No te olvides. Puedo saber perfectamente lo que estuvieron haciendo._

La letra de Collin era prolija y pequeña. Se leía fácilmente, no era como la de Jenna, que había que hacer un curso para entenderla.

_**Sabes a donde te podes meter tu "AMORCITO"? Si, ahí donde no te da el sol. No te hagas el santo Collin que se muchas cosas de voz… y Brady con Trace… mejor ni hablar. **_

Collin rió y Brady gruñó por lo bajo. Se tardaron su tiempo en devolver el papel, Jenna oía como la lapicera rayaba el papel. Parecía que quería agujerearlo. Collin le tiró el papel y Jenna lo abrió para descubrir un dibujo obsceno sobre ella y Seth. Abrió la boca con una expresión incrédula, al cerrarla se dio vuelta y lo miro a Collin.

- Mira, Lobito de…- Comenzó a decirle enojada, pero el profesor la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo alumna?- Jenna se giró en su asiento para mirar al frente, en ese instante el profesor vio el papel que tenía en la mano.- ¿Qué tiene en la mano? Déme ese papel…

Ella se puso totalmente sería y pudo sentir como Collin y Brady se tensionaron detrás de ella. Dejaron de respirar los tres. Estaba pensando que contestar cuando el profesor comenzó a acercarse hacía ella con la mano estirada para que le de el papel.

No sabía que hacer, no podía dejar que le lea así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue metérselo en la boca y masticarlo.

El profesor al ver esto se enfado aún mas y le grito que vaya a la oficina del colegio que tenía una amonestación. Genial.

Al levantarse, caminó hacia la puerta y al salir se giró lanzándole una mirada asesina a Collin y Brady mientras seguía masticando el papel.

Bajo las escalera y entró a la oficina. Seth estaba sentado en una de las pequeñas sillas, que parecían a punto de romperse ante su peso.

La señora Pomfrey estaba haciendo unos llamados y escribiendo en unos papeles sobre el escritorio, así que cuando entro Jenna la vio enseguida. Seth de enderezó en su asiento al verla entrar y le sonrió esperanzado, pero ella tenía una cara inexpresiva. Lo miró y siguió su camino hacia el escritorio.

En ese instante la señora cortó el teléfono y la miro fijamente esperando que Jenna hablara con una expresión altanera.

Al llegar a el escritorio, Jenna levantó su dedo anular en el aire pidiendo un minuto, se giro, camino hacia el tacho de basura de la oficina y acercándose a este escupió la bola de papel molido con expresión de asco.

Seth estalló en risas sonoras quedándose sin aire. Jenna sonrió un poco al oírlo reír tratando de evitar su risa, pero no lo miro.

La expresión de la señora Pomfrey era de un asco absoluto.

Jenna se paró frente a ella y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír le dijo:

- Me pusieron una amonestación.

- Es lo menos que podrían hacer.- le contestó con una expresión nauseabunda.

Jenna puso los ojos en blanco.

- Limítese a darme mi amonestación, por favor.- La señora Pomfrey volteó y fue a revolver a una pila de papeles.

Mientras buscaba ese papel, Jenna giró la cara y miró de reojo a Seth, este la estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión de adoración en la cara. Al ver esa expresión de reojo en su cara, Jenna giró completamente la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus miradas se encontraron y Seth sonrió abiertamente provocando una risa en Jenna a la que se unió luego. No podían parar de reír.

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a Jenna y le entregó un papelito, era la amonestación.

Jenna caminó y se sentó en la hilera de sillas frente a Seth tirando su mochila en el piso. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a reír.

- ¡Basta, ambos!-gritó la señora Pomfrey provocando mas risas en Los dos.- ¡Váyanse! No los quiero ver más. Clearwater, volve al final de clases para que hablar con el director nuevamente. Robins… no tiene caso usted. Si sigue acumulando faltas y amonestaciones le va a ir mal. Váyase y no vuelva, este día ya no cuenta para ninguno de los dos.

Seth y Jenna se levantaron de las sillas y caminaron hacia la puerta, Seth la abrió y espero que Jenna pasara para salir.

X

- Viste que no había que ir al colegio hoy. Al final terminamos ambos con la falta y yo con una amonestación.- Jenna le reprochó a Seth.

Estaban en la casa de Seth. Al salir del colegio se dirigieron allí al ver que el cielo se nublaba para llover.

- No, no es así. Si no fuera por tu torta bomba de chocolate…- Seth le contestó el reproche.

- Si no fuera que acepaste comer conmigo.- Jenna contraatacó

- Si no fuera que no te levantabas.- Seth siguió reprochándole en forma de juego.

- ¿Ah si?- preguntó fingiendo incredulidad.- Si no fuera porque un muchacho entró por mi ventana de mi habitación a la madrugada, vaya a saber con que intenciones…

- No mientas, Robins. Si te encanta.- Le contestó provocando risas por parte de ella asintiendo.

- Me rindo, me rindo. Si me encanta.- Ella bajó la cabeza en forma de arrepentimiento.

Seth se sentó junto a ella en el sillón y la atrajo hacia si con un brazo. Jenna se recostó sobre su pecho y escuchó su corazón, como solía hacer. Ambos permanecieron en completo silencio por minutos.

- ¿En que estas pensando?- preguntó Seth al notarla muy silenciosa.

Ella se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada especial, estoy cantando mentalmente.

- Vos si que vivís en la luna, Jenna.- Seth rió suavemente.- ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Esto alarmó a Jenna, pero asintió.

- ¿Qué había en ese papel que estabas masticando?

Ella rió y enterró la cara en el pecho de Seth.

- Estaba hablando con Collin y Brady…- Jenna elevó una ceja como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Qué te decían?

- Nada en especial…- trató de desviar la conversación.- Me preguntaban porque llegue tarde.

- ¿Solo eso?- preguntó Seth con algo escondido en sus palabras, Jenna lo miró dudando.

- Si… eso solo ¿Por qué?

- Entonces si era eso solo… ¿Por qué te tragaste el papel?

Jenna abrió la boca para contestarle pero no sabía que responder, la cerro de golpe y le sonrió falsamente. Seth rió.

- lo admito, no era nada ubicado.- Jenna se estaba poniendo colorada.- Collin me dijo algo, lo mande a… pasear… y el contesto otra cosa mas un dibujo bastante explicito.

- ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué dibujo?- Seth seguía indagando.

- ¡Ay! Seth, ya.- Jenna se levantó y se sentó. Exhaló todo el aire y camino hacia la cocina a buscarse un vaso de agua.

Seth se quedo riendo en su sillón pensando en lo que le abrían dicho.

X

Esa tarde volvieron a ir a la casa de Emily, donde estaba la manada. Almorzaron mientras Jacob reprochaba a Seth por llegar tarde. Hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Jenna porque estaba ahí.

- Es que a mi también me sacaron del colegio.- Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.-por culpa de Collin y Brady me amonestaron y bueno… la señora Pomfrey me dijo que me vaya.

En ese momento Jenna y Seth rieron recordando lo sucedido en la oficina. Jacob los miró con la sospecha en su cara, pero no le dijo nada mas a ninguno.

- No lo creo…- Paul estaba de bromas.- Para mí ambos faltaron por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa, señor insinuador?- le respondió Jenna en broma enfrentándolo.

- Ustedes sabrán… ¿Qué podían andar haciendo Jenna y Seth solos, toda la mañana? No lo se… - Paul se hacía el pensativo.- ¿Qué opinas Jared?

- Que Seth se la…- y en ese momento Emily interrumpió trayendo la comida haciendo que todos corrieran a la mesa, todos menos Paul y Jenna.

- Te salvó la campana, Jennita.- y corrió a pelearse con los demás lobos por la comida.

* * *

**Bueno... INCREIBLEMENTE EL CAPITULO 41 CHAN!**

**recian me doy cuenta que vamos por el 41! Son muchisimos!**

**Espero que els guste este cap. Empeze haciendolo "Serio" pero deje de escribirlo y dpss retome y bueno... estaba de buen humor, asi que... ajajaj**

**La Flor del mal, si es que no les aclare, es una pelicula. SI EXISTE!**

**Mirenla si quieren, esta buena. No es aburrida para nada y es muy entretenida. Se trata de.., mas o menos una especia de vida de Jenna, pero con otra trama. **

**La vi el otro dia por cosmo (Si, soy una chica re pro, miro Cosmo xD) y bueno... se me hizo RE para la historia ajajja**

**Bueno, besos a todos y espero que sigan bien.**

**Los quiero**


	42. Chapter 42

-¿Quién se transformo?- le preguntó Jenna sin entender de quien hablaba a Trace. Esta rodó los ojos y le respondió nuevamente.

- Marcus.- Trace ya le había dicho tres veces quien era, pero Jenna estaba en su mundo.

- ¿Quién es Marcus, Trace?-pregunto sintiéndose tonta.

- Un compañero mío, va a mi curso.- Respondió resoplando. Jenna asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana de la cocina pensando en Seth y donde andaría. No lo veía desde el día anterior en la casa de Emily, luego de dejarla en su casa él se dirigió al colegio por el problema de sus faltas. Esa misma mañana la había llamado para avisar que no la pasaría a busca y no iría al colegio por esta nueva transformación.

- ¡Hey, Jenna! - Trace agitaba las manos frente a ella.- ¿Qué te hace pensar tanto? ¿No escuchas que te habló?

- Perdón.- Jenna sonrió y negó con la cabeza para despejarse.- No oí lo que me decías. ¿Qué pasa?

- Que llamaron hoy del colegio para hablar con mamá o papá sobre tu amonestación y tus faltas.

Jenna abrió los ojos con una expresión de pánico y la acompañó su boca.

- ¿Ya han llamado?- no lo podía creer. Sus faltas y su expediente no estaba TAN mal considerando anteriores…

Tracy asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se levantó y le sirvió agua en un vaso a Jenna, que la bebió de una vez.

- No fue buen momento para decírtelo…

- No, esta bien. Por lo menos me puedo preparar mentalmente para la pelea…- Jenna respiro hondo mentalizándose como si fuera un boxeador.

- Jenny.- Trace rodó los ojos nuevamente.- No tenes que pelear con mis padres siempre. Por favor, no peles ahora. Ya hay demasiado problemas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó con una expresión desafiante.

Trace volvió a rodar los ojos, Jenna estrecho sus ojos pero parecía pensativa, no amenazante.

- Como que se están dando cuenta de que no estamos en casa mucho tiempo… Saben que Aron se la pasa afuera y no les está gustando. Están desconfiado de vos con Seth y… lo peor de todo es que desconfían de mí. Debe ser que todos nos pasamos demasiado tiempo fuera. Yo con Brady alegando que estoy con amigos, vos con Seth alegando que estas con Sara, Siberia o con Emily y Aron… con compañías desconocidas.

- Entonces no les va a gustar nada la noticia.- Trace miró al techo y negó con la cabeza exasperada.

- Pues claro que no, Hermanita.- Trace estaba molesta porque Jenna parecía distraída o preocupada por algo, algo mas que el llamado ese.

-¿Podrías decirme que te pasa?- Tracy preguntó directo y sin vueltas.- No creo que el llamado ese te preocupe demasiado… hay algo mas.

Jenna sintió con expresión cansada y se encogió de hombros.

- No se Trace… es algo… algo extraño.- La mueca de Jenna era de desagrado.- Estoy preocupada por algo y no se que es. Es como un presentimiento de algo malo.

Ambas se miraron fijamente en silencio compartiendo pensamientos con una sola mirada.

- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con lo de Marcus?- preguntó Trace preocupada.

- ¿Qué Marcus?- Estaba totalmente perdida.

Tracy negó con la cabeza y se agarró el pelo con las manos en puños, como si estuviera volviéndose loca.

- Dios mío, Jenna. La cuarta vez que te lo digo.- golpeó la mesa con las palmas y se inclinó sobre ellas por encima de la misma acercándose a Jenna. - Mi compañero que se transformó ayer por la tarde, luego de que salieras de lo de Emily Young. No es tan difícil.

- Ah, Ya.- Se quedó pensativa y negó suavemente con la cabeza.- No, no se si tendrá que ver con eso. Solamente se que no me gusta esta sensación.

X

Al entrar la tarde Tracy y Jenna no tuvieron noticia alguna de la manada. Trataron de llamar a Emily, pero no contestaba el teléfono. Lo mismo por parte de Kim y Caroline. Estaban demasiado ansiosas y la horrible sensación de Jenna aumentaba con el paso del tiempo.

- Tal vez es solo la ansiedad y nada más.- Tracy trató de calmarla.- No creo que vaya a pasar nada malo.

Jenna negó con la cabeza firmemente.

- No, Trace, no es eso. Es algo distinto, de eso seguro. La ansiedad la siento muy distinta.

Ambas estuvieron esperando toda la tarde noticias hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Susan y Grez.

Ambos entraron por la puerta y vieron a las dos chicas sentadas en el sillón, con todo los artefactos eléctricos apagados mas allá de la luz y junto al teléfono.

- Hola chicas.- Saludo Grez quien inmediatamente siguió su camino hacía su habitación. Susan entró, dejo sus llaves colgadas y camino rumbo a la escalera hasta que las vio a ambas sentadas, petrificadas junto al teléfono. Torció levemente su cabeza extrañada, haciendo que su rubia cabellera cayera sobre su hombro y su rostro y hablo:

- A ustedes les pasa algo.- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- No pasa nada, Susan. Estamos perfectas.- Jenna contestó sin mirarla, era mejor mentir sin mirar a los ojos. Había menos posibilidades de que la descubran.

Trace no habló, se limitó a mirar fijamente a su madre y ahí fue cuando falló la mentira.

- ¿Dónde esta Aron?.- Susan entendió que algo iba mal.

Trace miró el piso frente a ella y Jenna giró la cabeza para a la mujer que les exigía respuesta.

- No lo se… Debió ir a la casa de alguno de sus amigos…- Jenna se levantó del sofá y toco el hombro de Trace disimuladamente incitándola a subir las escaleras. Al pasar junto a Susan la saludó con un beso provocándole una sonrisa afectuosa por su parte. Mejor ir alisando el terreno.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. La siguió Trace que al entrar en su habitación Jenna corrió y se Lanzó dentro también,

- Voy a probar llamando a Seth nuevamente.- Le anunció la hermana mayor.

Trató de comunicarse, pero enseguida saltaba en contestador.

- Dejame probar con Brady.- y la menos también falló.

-Algo anda mal.- dijo Jenna mirando fijamente a Trace y en ese mismo instante sonó el teléfono de la casa en el piso inferior.

Jenna y Trace salieron corriendo rumbo a este, pero cuando estaban a mitad de camino en la escalera levantaron la vista y vieron a Susan atendiendo. Asentía con la cabeza y finalmente respondió:

- Lo siento mucho director. Voy a hablarlo aquí en mi casa. No se preocupe, no va a volver a suceder.- Jenna silenciosamente giró en la escalera y comenzó a hacer el mismo camino en reversa. Volvía a su habitación sigilosamente. Cunado llegó al extremo superior de la escalera no puso evitar escuchar a Susan hablando desde el piso inferior. Aunque mas que hablar pareció gritar.

- ¿Cómo que tiene muchas faltas acumuladas? ¿Desde cuando?- estaba muy enfadada.

Jenna cerró los ojos fuerte y trató de resistir la horrible sensación que tenía. Camino silenciosamente hacia su habitación, pero Grez la interceptó en el camino cuando salía de su habitación.

- buenas tarde, Jenny.- la saludó.-¿Qué está pasando?

Ella se limitó a saludarlo y fingir ignorancia, luego de eso camino hasta su habitación rápidamente y al tocar el picaporte escuchó un gritó de Susan llamándola desde abajo. Estaba furiosa.

Trace subió la escalera y le hizo señas a Jenna para que bajara rápidamente. Antes de entrar a su habitación se paso su mano por el cuello como si le fueran a cortar la garganta.

Jenna se irguió, respiro hondo, y caminó hacia la escalera.

Al fin y al cavo ella se había metido en líos, ella tenía que afrontarlos.

Bajo con la frente en alto y una expresión inmutable. Susan estaba que echaba humo y Grez tenía la expresión seria, pero no decía nada.

- ¿Cómo es eso que tenes muchas faltas en el colegio?- Susan le preguntó retóricamente.

- Como te informaron, falte al colegio muchas veces.- Respondió como si fuera un comentario completamente inocente y simple.

- ¿Con el permiso de quien?- preguntó Grez metiéndose en la conversación.

- De nadie.- respondió sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de ambos.

- ¿Con que razón tenes dieciséis faltas al colegio en un semestre solo y ocho amonestaciones? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Jenna?- Susan estaba muy enojada, nunca la había visto así.

Las faltas y las amonestaciones se habían ido acumulando con el tiempo y en un semestre y un poco mas le era imposible recordarlas todas.

- Falto por diversos motivos, y las amonestaciones son por cosas estúpidas.- contestó desafiándolos.

Susan camino hacía ella y se le paro en frente. Grez se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y apoyarse contra la pared.

- ¿De donde salieron dieciséis faltas?- le exigió que le contestara eso.

- De despertarme tarde y no a horario a las clases. Directamente no voy cuando veo que tendría que estar ya en el colegio y sigo acá. No me pasa seguido, pero a veces mi despertador deja de funcionar. Tampoco me gusta mucho ir al colegio, así que cuando puedo saltarme de una clase…- Se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo estúpido sin sentido.

En ese momento Susan le cruzó la cara de una cachetada, provocando que la cara de Jenna girara en dirección contraria a la de la mano por la fuerza y su pelo cayera sobre la mejilla colorada. Permaneció unos segundos con la cara de costado asimilando lo que acababa de pasar y en parte digiriendo el dolor y la picazón de el golpe.

Para cuando pasaron unos pocos segundos y entendió lo que había pasado miles de recuerdos vívidos se cruzaron en su mente. Ninguno agradable. En parte le recordó cuando estaba con una familia que le pegaba de vez en cuando cachetadas, pero la maltrataban verbalmente. Luego recordó las peleas callejeras en las que se vio involucrada cuando solo tenía trece o catorce años y siempre algún que otro golpe recibía aunque se quisiera apartar.

El instinto asesino amenazaba con salir y controlar a Jenna haciéndola perder el control. Lentamente fue girando su cabeza desde la posición en la que estaba a la natural con una mirada asesina y amenazante en sus semblante y en sus ojos.

Grez desdobló los brazos y se enderezó caminando hacía donde estaban Susan y Jenna. Esta parecía que contenía la bestia dentro de ella. Cerró los puños como para golpear y ahí fue cuando Grez se entrometió.

- ¡Basta!- Gritó a Jenna.- Te vas a tu habitación en este mismo instante.

Jenna lo miro con ira pero obedeció sin decir ni una palabra. Susan se quedó pasmada en su lugar mirando a Jenna irse.

Al desaparecer por la escaleras Jenna oyó como Susan hablaba.

- ¿Me estaba por pegar, verdad?- preguntó horrorizada.- No debí pegarle.

- Se nos está yendo de las manos, corazón. No se que esta pasando.- le respondió Grez.

Jenna se había detenido a mitad de pasillo para oír lo que decían.

- ¿Pero hice mal en pegarle?- preguntaba Susan asustada y preocupada.

- No le diste una golpiza, simplemente la pusiste en su lugar. No pasa nada.- la trató de calmar.

- Pero… si sucede nuevamente.- Susan tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- No se que pasara si se repitiera…- Grez contestó suspirando.

En ese momento la ira de Jenna desapareció sustituida por una ganas de llorar inmensas. Corrió a su habitación y entró cerrando la puerta de un portazo, no le importaba que la oyeran. Se tiró bocabajo en su cama y comenzó a llorar.

No podía dejar de llorar recordando los días que había vivido con esa familia que la maltrataba. No fueron solo días, sino años. La había pasado horriblemente. Ese recuerdo la quebraba en lo mas profundo de su alma. Comenzó a imaginarse que pasaría si la pusieran en adopción nuevamente… solo le quedaría un año para otra oportunidad. Si los Robins "La devolvían" estaría perdida. No tendría futuro, lejos de lo mas cercano que recordaba a un hogar. Lejos de sus nuevos amigos, lejos de Seth.

En ese momento otro pensamiento se vino a su mente. Ella moriría, no estaban haciendo nada efectivo para evitarlo los lobos y aunque no lo quisiera decir en voz alta, sabía que moriría y todo acabaría ahí.

Las lagrimas salieron con mas fuerza aún, las trataba de ahogar pero no podía impedir que brotaran borbotones. Trataba de ahogar los sollozos contra la almohada pero igual se oían y no los podía ocultar.

En ese momento sintió una fresca brisa en su costado, pero la temperatura corporal de ella era mas alta al llorar fuertemente. Luego de la brisa sintió como su cama se hundía por un costado y como unos brazos cálidos la abrazaban por encima mientras ella seguía tirada en su almohada.

- Tranquila, Jenny. Ya va a pasar.- Seth le susurraba al oído, algo que la ponía aún peor.

¿Qué hacía él ahí? Ella no se merecía a alguien tan bueno, le decían sus pensamientos.

En ese momento se dignó a levantarse y sin mirar a Seth a la cara se sentó sobre su regazo, lo abrazó por los hombros y enterró su cabeza en su pecho, llorando desconsoladamente.

No dijo palabra Seth, se limitó a abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda o el pelo. Luego de una hora Jenna logró calmarse y volver a respirar normalmente aunque seguía abrazada a Seth, lo necesitaba. Era como su ancla. Su cable a tierra. Su lugar seguro, su hogar.

Tras permanecer calmada por un par de minutos y sentirse capaz de soltar a Seth, se irguió y camino directamente hacia el espejo sin decir palabra.

Al mirarse vio lo desastrosa que estaba. Tenía el poco maquillaje en los ojos corrido y estaba completamente colorada, mas que cuando practicaba deportes. Sus labios eran de un rosa intenso, casi rojo. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban notoriamente en el fondo blanco enrojecido que eran.

Se acomodó un poco y trató de calmarse. Se limpió la cara con las manos y se acomodó el pelo. Seth la observaba desde atrás. Al terminar de "arreglarse" Jenna giró, lo miro a Seth y sonrió.

- ¿Ya estas bien?- preguntó suavemente. Ella asintió.- Perdón por no llamar. Vi todas las llamadas en mi celular.

Volvió a asentir y se sentó junto a él sin hablar.

- Este nuevo chica, Marcus, ya volvió a transformarse en humano. Sorprendentemente rápido. En tan solo un día, es casi un caso único.- Jenna alzó las cejas sorprendida y Seth asintió.

- Esta noche hay una nueva reunión de la tribu. Debemos asistir todos. ¿Quisieras venir?- preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

- No, Seth. Gracias, pero no me siento muy bien hoy.- El comprendió y asintió.

- De acuerdo. Lo siento mucho, enserio, me encantaría quedarme y lo sabes muy bien.

Jenna asintió sonriéndole y le restó importancia.

Ya era de noche, ambos se dieron cuanta al mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Seth buscando un reloj en la habitación.

- Las nueve y media.- respondió Jenna sorprendida por como había pasado la hora. Literalmente se había pasado horas llorando. Seth esbozo una mueca.- Te tenes que ir ¿Verdad?

El asintió apretando los labios.

- No importa, mañana nos vemos entonces.- y él se inclinó para besarla.- Nos vemos.

- El salió por la ventana y desde afuera se asomó.

- Te amo. Nos vemos mañana.

Y desapareció en la noche.

Jenna no tenía ganas de comer nada, así que esa noche se limitó a escribir en su diario azul, que escondía en su cajón, y a escuchar suavemente música que la relajara. La sensación no se había ido mas allá del llamado. Ni Tracy, Ni Grez, Ni Susan la fueron a molestar.

Al ver el reloj la hora marcaba la medianoche. Decidió que se iría a acostar por el horario.

Al costarse y apagar todas las luces solamente quedó la luz que provenía de su ventana iluminándolo todo. El nudo en su estomago no le permitía dormir. Trató de relajarse y finalmente cuando lo consiguió estaba tumbada de costado mirando a la ventana. Se estaba durmiendo, con los ojos cerrados y a punto de comenzar a soñar cuando repentinamente una imagen se apreció en su cabeza. Podría ser un sueño, podría ser realidad pero vio a la figura de capa negra parada frente a ella en un bosque. Esta sonreía y se sacaba la capucha a la luz de la nuca, dejando ver, ahora sí perfectamente sus rasgos.

Era la misma figura que describió Alice. Alto, corpulento y con un lunar en la mejilla. El mismo vampiro que la mataría o la transformaría, el que la quería para él.

El mismo vampiro que hace cuatro años lo llamaba hermanastro con su anterior familia.

El era el que le decía "Sos Mi flor del Mal", el que la llevaba por las calles en las peleas, el que la incitaba a hacer cosas indebidas y malas para Jenna, destructivas.

Era Jimmy. Su hermanastro que en su tiempo tenía diecisiete años. Seguía con la misma apariencia.

Su corazón comenzó a correr una carrera frenética, lo mismo que sus pies en el sueño, pero no lograba moverse de su lugar.

En ese instante abrió repentinamente los ojos y se descubrió en su habitación, giró bruscamente hacia el otro costado al sentir una presencia con ella y ahí, estaba parado como si fuera una estatua gloriosa, inmortal y espeluznante su antiguo hermanastro, Jimmy.

Le sonrió este esbozando una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos. Jenna se quedó petrificada sin saber que hacer.

- Nos vemos de vuelta "Mi flor del Mal".- le dijo con si voz grave y penetrante. Se le caló hasta los huesos a Jenna esa frase y le retumbó en su cabeza.

En ese momento desapareció en el aire, como si se desintegrara.

Jenna no reacciono por un momento, se quedo petrificada mirando el lugar donde antes estaba este. Luego sus brazos y manos comenzaron a temblar descontroladamente y su respiración se hizo irregular.

Tomo el teléfono que estaba en su mesa y luz y marcó el número de Seth. No le atendía. En ese mismo instante entro en pánico y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, sus temblores eran incontrolables, su voz estaba quebrada y en cualquier momento iba a gritar.

Probó llamando a Leah, esta le atendió el segundo tono.

- ¿Jenna?- preguntó extrañada del otro lado de la línea.

- Leah.- Jenna le contestó llorando, no se podía recomponer, la voz también le temblaba.- Estuvo acá.

* * *

**CHAN! aparecioo! se cumplió una vision!**

**INcreible...**

**Bueno... Susan se paso, pero Jenna estaba apunto de devolverle el golpe u.u**

**Tal vez lo encuentren algo agresivo y triste este capitulo, pero bueno... puse en Jenna lo que yo siento cuando me enojo y supongo que en algo se deben identificar ustedes.**

**Seth la consolo, que bueno que es, pero depsues se tuvo que ir.**

**¿Que abra pasado que no había nadie vigilando la casa de Jenna?**

**¿Porque Seth no atiende el telefono?**

**¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo?**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos a todos**


	43. Chapter 43

Las leyendas habían finalizado. Estaban todos comiendo y riendo. Los hermanos Clearwater estaban sentados uno al lado del otro riendo junto a Jacob y Nessie. En ese instante sonó el celular de Leah, que llevaba encima de casualidad. Casi nunca la llamaba nadie.

Dejaron de hablar los cuatro y prestaron atención a el teléfono que sonaba. Leah lo saco rápidamente de el bolsillo de su jean y miró la pantalla. Era Jenna. La cara de confusión al mirar la pantalla alarmó a los tres integrantes de la conversación y llamó la atención de algunos integrantes de las manadas mas.

- ¿Jenna?- atendió con un tono de confusión en la voz lanzándole una mirada a Seth.

- Leah.- Jenna lloriqueaba por el teléfono, la voz le temblaba mucho. Seth se puso en pie de inmediato.- Estuvo acá.

Por un segundo todos los lobos guardaron silencio y se miraron entre sí. Todos menos Seth que al escuchar a Jenna por el teléfono se había puesto en pie y corrido hacia el bosque, sacándose la ropa en el camino.

- ¿Cómo que estuvo ahí? ¿Quién?.- Todos observaban a Leah con su teléfono en la oreja y escuchaban atentamente. Jacob, Sam, Collin y Max ya se habían puesto en pie.

Jenna no contestaba del otro lado del teléfono pero se oía su respiración dificultosa. Como si respirara mientras temblaba violentamente.

- Tengo miedo, no me dejes sola.- se limitó a susurrar al teléfono.

En ese momento Leah se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque. Para ese entonces la mayoría de los lobos a excepción de Max, Quil y Varios de los mas chicos de la manada, salieron corriendo al bosque, transformándose en el aire, haciendo estallar sus ropas.

- Tranquila, estoy acá y están en camino.- la tranquilizó y se adentró en el bosque. Iba a ir caminando por el bosque hacia la casa de Jenna, o por lo menos hasta que alguien de la manada llegará con ella.

- Tengo miedo.- volvió a susurrar al teléfono, como si fuera un secreto o se escondiera de alguien.

- Lo sé, Jenna. Quedate donde estas. Seth esta en camino. Seguro llegará pronto.- La tranquilizó.

Del otro lado del teléfono solo se oía la respiración de Jenna y los ruidos de la casa. Una puerta que se cerraba, una ventana que se corría, algo que caía al piso, la respiración de Jenna.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Leah para distraerla.

- Si, no lo sé. Yo sabía que iba a pasar esto.- Jenna se estaba lamentando.- Lo sabía, Leah. Lo sabía.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?- seguía tratando de entablar conversación para que pensara en otra cosa. Un poco le molestaba a Leah estar haciéndose la comprensiva, pero luego recordó como Jenna había callado a Aron en el auto porque ella se sentía mal. Sintió que se lo debía.

- Lo sabía, todo el día lo supe.- Jenna seguía asustada, se le notaba en la voz, pero se estaba concentrando en la conversación.

- Descuida, están yendo para allá.- trató de calmarla nuevamente.

X

- _Jacob te voy a asesinar._

_- Tranquilo Seth. Fue una emboscada para Paul y Jared. Me está contando Sam lo que sucedió._

Seth estaba desesperado por llegar a la casa de Jenna, solamente le quedaba un corto tramo. Aron también corría desesperado. Su familia estaba en peligro.

_- Paul y Jared habían detectado dos rastros distintos y frescos. Salieron en su búsqueda, eran nuevos, nunca los habían sentido antes este olor. Cada uno corrió por uno y estuvieron muy cerca de atrapar ambos a los vampiros. No tenían en cuenta que había un tercero alejado de su camino. Los primeros dos los alejaron mucho de la casa de Jenna y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta nosotros estábamos yendo hacía allí y ellos no se dieron cuenta que dejaron desprotegida a Jenna._

Jacob le explicaba lo que había pasado mentalmente a Seth y Aron que corrían desesperados hacía la casa. Estaban muy cerca.

_- Esos idiotas. Les voy a cortar el tendón cuando los tenga cerca._

Aron estaba que rabiaba y Seth mentalmente dedicó un rosario de insultos a ambos lobos de la otra manada.

_- Tranquilos. Ya casi llegamos. Estamos todos yendo hacia allí._

Jacob los calmó con su voz alfa, algo que los cabreó demasiado, pero los dejo en silencio.

Seth estaba a pocos metros de la casa, donde oía a Jenna hablar por teléfono con Leah. Su hermana la estaba tranquilizando.

Se transformó nuevamente en humano sin que le importara lo que Jacob había comenzado a decirle. Se calzó los pantalones, era la única prenda que había conservado, y siguió corriendo rápidamente hacia la casa de Jenna.

Se trepó rápido y ágilmente hasta el tejado de la casa. Se acercó a la ventana de Jenna y miró hacia dentro.

Jenna estaba echa un bollo es su cama, con la espalda contra la pared, sentada sobre su almohada y tapada con su manta hasta el cuello. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y no paraba de temblar. Tenía el teléfono contra su oreja con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se agarraba el cabello como sosteniendo su cabeza.

Seth golpeó con los nudillos la ventana de Jenna provocando que ella saltara violentamente en su lugar y lanzara el teléfono al piso con un ruido muy fuerte. El pánico estaba en la cara de Jenna.

- Jenny, soy yo.- Le susurró desde la ventana arrugando el morro.

Todo el tejado de la casa apestaba a un aroma acido y dulzon al mismo tiempo. Le quemaba la nariz y hacía que su estomago se revolviera. No pudo dejar de notar que la ventana de la habitación de Aron estaba abierta y que el rastro de dirigía hacia allí.

Jenna se levantó tambaleándose de su cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Temblando la abrió suavemente sin hacer ruido.

En ese instante Seth notó como un aire infestado de ese olor dulzon asqueroso salía de la habitación de Jenna. Le costaba respirar.

Aron estaba subiendo la enredadera. Se apresuró para entrar a la habitación y abrazó a Jenna inmediatamente. Se estaba ahogando, pero Jenna no parecía querer separarse de él, es mas, se estaba aferrando a él como si se fuera a desmayar.

Caminó abrazando a Jenna y sosteniéndola hasta su cama, donde se sentó y la sentó en su regazo para darle calor. Estaba helada, temblando y conteniendo las lagrimas.

Aron pasó por la ventana de Jenna y se paró para ver si estaba todo en orden, al asomar la cabeza frunció la cara en una mueca de asco. Sentía el olor a vampiro que había ahí dentro. Seth le hizo una seña con la cabeza y el salió de la ventana y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al ver la ventana abierta se sorprendió, él la había cerrado antes de irse a la mañana, pero estaba abierta de par en par y dejaba salir un vestigio del fuerte aroma de la habitación de Jenna. Al meter entrar en su habitación se horrorizó por lo que sintió.

El vampiro había entrado por su habitación. Claro, era de esperarse, Jenna siempre traba su ventana. Al encontrar la ventana de Jenna trabada antes de forzarla decidió probar con otra, en este caso la de SU ventana y entró en su habitación.

Se le pusieron los pelos de punta, su cuerpo tembló levemente y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control.

Su habitación tenía el mismo aroma que la de Jenna, pero camuflado con el aroma del aire exterior y del aire del pasillo. Al estar su puerta abierta y su ventana también corría un vientito espeluznante, pero se llevaba gran parte del olor, así que dejo todo abierto mientras revisaba que el resto de su familia estuviera bien.

El resto de los lobos ya habían llegado y se dedicaban a patrullar alrededor de la casa, a seguir el rastro y a patrullar el resto del bosque en busca de los tres vampiros. Escuchaba sus corazones y los jadeos al correr.

En la habitación continua oía a Jenna que respiraba fuerte pero cadentemente. Ya estaba tranquila.

X

Esa noche ninguno de los integrantes de las manadas durmieron. Los más chicos junto a Embry, Quil y Max se dedicaron a patrullar el pueblo, los alrededores y las casas de las imprimadas. Los mas grandes como Sam, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Leah y Aron se dedicaron a seguir el rastro de los vampiros y tratar de encontrarlos. No tuvieron éxito. Seth se quedó con Jenna en la casa y fue patrullada por Leah y Aron luego de un extenso tiempo corriendo por el bosque persiguiendo rastros.

No tuvieron éxito en encontrar a ninguna criatura de la noche. Ningún vampiro.

Al día siguiente Jenna se levantó temprano. Solo había logrado pegar los ojos por minutos y luego volvía a despertarse, asustada, pensando en los ojos rojos de su antiguo hermanastro. Ese chico que se había obsesionado con ella, la había incitado a hacer cosas autodestructivas y encima volvía para arruinarle su nueva vida. Su nueva oportunidad.

Seth permaneció junto a ella toda la noche, calmándola cada vez que se asustaba, hasta el amanecer. Cuando llegó el momento de la mañana sintió pasos en el pasillo dirigiéndose hacía la habitación de Jenna, al darse cuenta de esto saltó de la cama y salió por la ventana, al despertar Jenna miró a u alrededor y Seth le susurró asomando la cabeza por la ventana:

- Hacete la dormida, Susan está en la puerta.- y desapareció por la ventana. Jenna se echo en su almohada rápidamente, justo cuando Susan abría la puerta.

Escuchó como se acercaba a su cama sigilosamente y sintió la presencia de ella a sus espaldas observándola, luego de unos segundos le sacudió el hombro para despertarla.

Su tacto no era dulce como el de siempre, sino hostil. Como si estuviera enojada y estuviera reteniendo su ira. Jenna giró haciéndose la dormida y miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó fingiendo despertarse y que la luz le lastimaba los ojos.

- Levántate Jenna. Ya es hora de que te prepares para ir al colegio. No vas a faltar mas.- Susan estaba enojada, y esta actitud hizo que Jenna comenzara mal el día. Igualmente lo ignoró y giró para ver su despertador. Eran las seis. - Vamos, Jenna.

Susan le dio el último sacudon en el hombro y se fue cerrando la puerta sonoramente tras ella.

Jenna se incorporó y miro el lugar por el que se había ido. Ya estaba enojada.

Susan no tenía la culpa pero Jenna estaba pasándola muy mal. No sabía ella de las visiones, del vampiro de la noche anterior, de que su hermanastro la quería bajo todo concepto. No tenía idea de nada, permanecía ignorante de todo y por un momento Jenna deseó que todo esto no le pasara nunca. Deseó que se hubiera quedado en Los Angeles, sola pero en paz.

- ¿Estás bien?- Seth le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos, ya había entrado y estaba parado en medio de la habitación.

Lo miró a los ojos y comprendió todo lo que amaba a esa chico. Su estomago se encogió por las mariposas y le regalo una sonrisa cansada. Ella asintió y enseguida se arrepintió de su deseo.

X

No se pudo concentrar en el colegio. O se caía del sueño o enseguida la abrumaban los malos pensamientos o simplemente alguien le hablaba.

Collin y Embry la veían cansada, pero Jenna cada vez que iba a dar el cabezazo se erguía en su asiento y se ubicaba en una posición incómoda para no caer.

La primer clase de la mañana Jenna se sentó frente a ellos junto a Violeta así que la pudieron observar tranquilamente. Hasta Violeta se había dado cuenta que algo le sucedía, se lo preguntó.

- Jenna.- Le llamó Violeta poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sentís mal?

Ella se limitó a suspirar, lanzarle una sonrisa falsa y contestarle:

- Si, no te preocupes. Solamente tuve una mala noche.- y miró nuevamente a su banco, cruzándose de piernas y de brazos. No habló mas en toda la clase. En el momento que sonó la campana se levantó de su asiento tambaleándose, mientras se apoyaba en su banco para no caer.

Collin se adelantó y la tomó del brazo para que no cayera. Con una mano le rodeó la cintura y con el otro brazo le tomó el de ella.

- No dormiste bien y no vas a aguantar toda la mañana así.- Collin le afirmó, Jenna no contestó. La volvió a sentar en su silla y él guardó sus cosas en su mochila, la colgó en su brazo y espero que Brady pasara recogiendo la mochila de ella y llevándola en la mano.

Collin la levantó de su silla y la sujeto nuevamente por la cintura, salieron al pasillo sosteniéndola y se dirigieron al patio. No esperaron a Seth ni fueron hacia el comedor. Tenían un espacio de casi media hora antes de la próxima clase para poder comer.

Salieron al parque y se sentaron en el pasto. Seth estaba dentro de la cafetería observándolos, al verlos pasar se dirigió hacia ellos dejando a el resto de los chicos que integraban la manada de Sam a cargo de Max y Aron.

Los tres amigos se tiraron en el pasto y Brady le ofreció un chocolate a Jenna, quien negó sacudiendo la cabeza. Seth se sentó junto a Jenna y la envolvió con su brazo, ella se apoyó de costado en su pecho y luego de unos instantes comenzó a resbalar. Se había dormido.

La recostó suavemente sobre su regazo y la giró en el pasto de modo que pareciera que estaba tomando sol y no durmiendo. Su respiración era suave y cadente. Su cara estaba relajada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía tranquila. Su corazón se iba apaciguando.

- No durmió nada ¿Verdad?- preguntó Brady a Seth, este negó con la cabeza.

- Hace dos días que no duerme casi nada o duerme mal. Sumándole todas las preocupaciones innecesarias y la horrible velada de anoche… aparte tuvo una pelea en su casa - Seth no terminó la frase, negando con la cabeza y acariciándole la frente.

- Esta echa polvo.-Concluyó Collin.

Los tres asintieron a la vez riendo suavemente. Enseguida volvieron a estar serios.

- No se como pudieron ser tan estúpidos Paul y Jared. Ellos tampoco lo comprendían.- Brady hablaba para él mismo en voz alta.

- Yo tampoco lo comprendo.- Seth se limitó a contestar enojándose.

- Seth, no te enojes con ellos, no tuvieron la culpa. Los engañaron los vampiros. ¿Qué hubieras echo en su lugar?- Collin trató de defender a sus amigos.- No te hubieras quedado en la casa mientras otros chupasangre corrían cerca de ti en los bosques. Hubieras salido a cazarlos.

- Jamás la dejaría a ella sola si no fuera por obligación. Jacob me obligó a asistir a esa reunión. A Todos. Solamente dejaron a Paul y Jared cuidando la casa. Claro, como son experimentados ella iba a estar segura pero no. Se equivocaron, la paso mal anoche y pudo a ver muerto.- Se calló la boca ente esa idea y guardó su enojo. Mas tarde seguramente todos se enterarían de lo que acababa de decir y de otras cosas que no quería.

- Te repito nuevamente, no es su culpa. Esos vampiros estaban entrenados para escapar. Los tuvieron a escasos metro, Seth. No era a propósito. Si hubieras visto como estaban de cerca.- Collin seguía defendiendo a sus compañeros.

- No los defiendas más Collin. En mi caso es imperdonable que hicieran eso y para Brady también aunque no lo exprese. Son nuestras imprimadas las que podían haber muerto. Tal vez no lo entiendas todavía…- En el semblante de Seth se notaba la ira.

Collin miró a Brady para confirmar si era así, su amigo miro fijamente el pasto con el ceño fruncido.

- pero finalmente no pasó nada mala. Excepto la visión, no paso nada malo.-Collin trató de remediar su error.

- Pero podría haber pasado sin dudas.- Brady dijo rindiéndose.

Collin asintió y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿Cansados?- preguntó Collin al notar que él lo estaba.

Los tres estaban cansados, pero no tanto como Jenna. Ella era una simple humana, no aguantaba tanto como los lobos.

En ese momento sonó la campana para volver a clases.

Collin tomó la mochila de Jenna y la suya, colgándolas en su hombro y se levantó esperando a Jenna.

Brady se levantó y tras despedirse caminó solo hacía el edificio. Las próxima clase estaban separados todos excepto Collin y Jenna.

Seth la despertó suavemente y la ayudo a ponerse en pie. No dejaba de bostezar y pestañear tratando de levantarse.

Al lograrlo se despidieron con un corto beso y Jenna caminó junto a Collin hacia su próxima clase.

X

La gente en los pasillos murmuraba cosas. Jenna no les prestaba atención, estaba demasiado cansada como para ocuparse de eso. En cambió Collin se mordía el labio con una expresión calculadora, medio entre aguantándose la risa y entre el enojo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Jenna preguntó al notarlo con esa expresión.

- Si supieras lo que están cuchicheando estas personas en los pasillos sobre nosotros…

- ¿Ah si?- Bostezó.- ¿Qué dicen?

- Que estas engañando a Seth conmigo pero que él no se da cuenta. Piensan que… vos y yo nos llevamos mejor que vos y Seth.

Jenna alzó las cejas confundida y sin entender bien el significado de esas palabras. No llegaban a causarle ninguna impresión.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó distraída.

Collin la miró inmediatamente con una expresión interrogante, Que Jenna no logró notar ya que estaba muy ocupada tratando de no tropezar con sus piernas flojas.

- ¿No te importaría engañar a Seth conmigo?- Estaba rozando el borde de lo prohibido Collin.

- ¿Si me importan?- Jenna bostezó nuevamente, necesitaba dormir.- No lo engañaría.

- ¿Segura?- él seguía con sus dudas. La expresión de ella no era muy clara, simplemente era monótona.

- A veces podes ser muy molesto, Collin.

Entraron en el salón y se sentaron juntos, como de costumbre, en el anteúltimo banco.

Jenna apoyó su cabeza contra la pared del costado y en unos pocos segundos su respiración se apaciguó. Se había vuelto a dormir.

Collin no la despertó hasta que entró el profesor. Supuso que no había estando durmiendo bien y la noche anterior no había dormido nada. Aparte debía estar experimentando esa sensación de cansancio extremo luego de un subidon de adrenalina el de ella había sido un buen subidon.

En el medio de la clase Jenna, que trataba de prestar atención, le pidió a Collin que haga algo para llevarla a su casa. No quería estar mas en esa aula, comenzaba a sentirse mal por no haber comido desde el día anterior a la tarde.

- Collin, me quiero ir.- le susurró al oído.

- Falta una hora para el próximo descanso.- le respondió tratando de tranquilizarla.

- No, Collin. Debo irme ahora, me siento mal.- Realmente no tenía buen especto. Estaba pálida, ojerosa y comenzaba a sudar levemente. No hacía calor, pero estaba agitada.

- ¿No te estarás por desmayar o si?- Collin estaba temiendo que sí. No parecía que fuera a aguantar mucho más. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros apoyarse nuevamente en la pared.

- Profesor.- Lo llamó levantando la mano. La cara de el hombre fue de esperanza cómo si alguien les estuviera prestando atención.- Se siente mal. ¿La puedo llevar a la enfermería?

Todas las personas del salón voltearon para ver a Jenna apoyada contra la pared, comenzando a temblar y pálida como un muerto. La expresión esperanzadora de el adulto se remplazó por una de decepción, que en cierto punto, le dio gracia a Collin.

- ¿Qué siente señorita Robins?- le preguntó, pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y apretar las dientes.

- Estoy muy mareada.- se limitó a responder.

- ¿Podrás llevarla, Collin?- preguntó mirándolo. Él asintió. El profesor le hizo una señal con la mano para que la sacara.

Rápidamente metió los libros de Jenna y la cartuchera en la mochila de ella, que estaba tríbada entre sus piernas. Luego guardó lo suyo, tomo las dos mochilas y salió junto a Jenna, tomándola de el brazo.

- Gracias.- susurró ella con la cara en una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué te duele?- le preguntó al mirar su expresión.

- Me siento mal. No como desde ayer a la tarde, me quema el estomago y al mismo tiempo tengo nauseas. Estoy mareada, me explota la cabeza.- se tomó el estomago con una mano.

Al llegar a la enfermería la enfermera la recostó en la camilla y le tomó la fiebre. No tenía.

- Me aseguro solamente.- le informaba a ambos.- ¿segura que te sentís muy mal, querida?

Le preguntó dudando.

- Esta a punto de desmayarse.- contraatacó Collin con voz acusatoria.

- Si, lose, pero me obligan a preguntar bien para dejar el informe. No se puede ir nadie del establecimiento sin un permiso del director ni un pequeño examen médico.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

- ¿Supongo que también quieres un permiso, verdad?-le preguntó a Collin y le pidió que la siguiera tras el biombo que había en la habitación de enfermería. Era una habitación mediana a un costado del gimnasio, con olor a antiséptico que mareaba color blanca. Parecía un hospital.- necesito que vayas a la oficina del director y lo traigas firmado, luego, se podrán ir.

Este asintió y miró los papeles.

- Enseguida regreso- anunció y salió por la puerta hacia el edificio principal.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos volvió para buscar a Jenna y retirarse.

- Vámonos.- la levantó de la camilla y caminaron hacia afuera. La enfermera esperó que salieran y cerró la puerta.

- ¿También te vas?- preguntó Jenna extrañada. Se estaba poniendo más pálida todavía. Las ojeras resaltaban.

- No, te vas vos con Seth…- Collin la miró y descubrió la mirada interrogante de Jenna.- Le cambie el nombre al permiso y él se va a ir… tiene suerte, la verdad. Maldito Seth, el se va glorioso a dormir y yo tengo que seguir en esta pocilga…

- Es le colegio…- lo detuvo ella.

Caminaron al estacionamiento, donde Jenna comenzó a preguntarse que hacían ahí. En ese instante un auto se cruzó frente a ellos. Estaba Seth dentro.

Le abrió la puerta delantera y ella subió. Partieron.

- ¿Cómo te sentís?- le preguntó, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

- Mal.- y se apoyó contra la ventanilla con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya vas a estar mejor.- le respondió dándole animo mientras le acariciaba la pierna.- Ahora en mi casa comemos algo y te echas a dormir.

- ¿A tu casa?- preguntó extrañada.

- Si, a la mía. Vas a estar más segura y aparte corres menos riesgos que descubran que saliste de el colegio antes. Aunque tengas pase…- Jenna comprendió lo que decía y asintió.

- ¿De donde salió el auto?- preguntó confundida.

- Lo compre un día…- trató de bromear, ella bufó y apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento mirando el techo.

- Enserio… vinimos caminando…- estaba pensando.- ¿Lo fuiste a buscar?

El asintió.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Corriendo?- estaba ocultando una sonrisa.- No se si te acordas que soy un lobo….

-Ah, ya.- Jenna sintió y apoyo nuevamente la cabeza en la ventanilla.

Seth rió.

- ¿De que te reís?- Preguntó comenzándose a enojar.

- Que te digo que soy un lobo y ni te molestas.

- Creo que ya me acostumbre a esas cosas sobrenaturales… en cualquier momento me transformo en una bruja.- trató de reírse pero le dio dolor de cabeza.

- Ya vas a ir a dormir.- la tranquilizó, ella tragó y se relajo en el asiento, luego de unos segundos se quedo dormida.

Se despertó por un bamboleo, al abrir los ojos vio a Seth depositándola en su cama. Se levantó sorprendida y preguntó:

-¿Ya llegamos?

Seth río y asintió. Ella se tomó la cabeza y negó. Se corrió a un lado contra la pared y palmeó el costado de la cama para que se acostara Seth.

- Ya vuelvo.- le anunció y salió, lo espero y agudizo el oído para escuchar lo que hacía. No oía nada. Sorpresivamente apareció repentinamente sin hacer ruido.

Le dio un chocolate.

-¿Y esto?- le preguntó mirándolo.

- Para vos, comelo.-. Le ordenó Seth.

Jenna lo abrió desesperada y le hincó el diente haciéndolo sonar al partirse. Ambos rieron.

- Tenías hambre…- comentó mientras se recostaba al lado de ella. Asintió.

Le compartió un poco de chocolate, poniéndoselo en la boca, el mordió y mastico pensativamente.

- Gracias.- le dijo. El le sonrió.

Luego se terminarlo se recostó junto a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro comenzando a dormir.

X

Sentía que había cerrado los ojos por unos escasos segundos, en realidad durmió durante horas.

Seth la levantó llamándola suavemente y al notar que no estaba en su habitación y que parecía de día se levantó inmediatamente sin comprender que pasaba. Al mirar alrededor recordó.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó dudosa.

- Ya tendrías que estar volviendo del colegio.- Seth se levantó y tomó las llaves de su auto que reposaban en su velador.- Vamos que te llevo.

Jenna se levantó rápidamente y tomó su mochila, que estaba tirada en la esquina de la habitación. Camino hacia las escaleras. Ya se sentía mejor.

Subió al auto junto a Seth.

Sentía los parpados como lijas, pero por lo menos sabía que no se iba a caer del sueño. Tenía hambre nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo lograste salir del colegio?- preguntó sin recordar mucho.

- Cuando le dieron el permiso a Collin vino a buscarme y me lo dio a mi. Sabía que no podías ir a tu casa y que tampoco podrías caminar hasta ella desde el colegio.

Jenna sintió pensativa.

- Así… que llenaron el pase con tus datos.- dedujo.

- Exacto.- Seth estaba concentrado en la carretera.

- ¿Qué paso anoche?- le preguntó cambiando de tema, el frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería.- ¿Los capturaron?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No, escaparon. Saben escapar, están entrenados.- estaba completamente serio.

- ¿Los entrenaron los… Vulturi?-preguntó dudosa de cómo llamarlos.

- no sabemos, suponemos que si… Lo que sabemos es que no fueron transformados hace poco.. Si lo conoces desde que tenías doce años… entonces ahí debió ser cuando se trasformo. Sino no hubiera resistido a beber tu sangre.- estaba conteniendo una emoción.

Jenna asintió y tragó en seco.

Estaban cerca de la casa de Jenna.

- Por ahora no van a volver… creo que estaban probando que tan lejos podían llegar.- Jenna trató de calmar a Seth pensando sobre lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Qué tan lejos podían legar?- Preguntó repitiendo sus palabras. Ella asintió.

- Si, que tan lejos podían llegar. Que tanto se podían acercar y con que método. Me parece que buscaban el punto por donde entrar al pueblo.- Jenna estaba imaginándose como si fuera uno de los vampiros.

- Pero te están buscando a vos.- Seth trató de desviarla de ese pensamiento.

- No, eso es otra cosa.- de repente te encendió una idea en Jenna, Seth lo notó al ver su expresión y como se enderezó en el asiento.- Están probándolos a ustedes. Me están buscando, si, pero ya me encontraron. Estaban probando como eran ustedes como lobos. No me buscaban a mi en persona, sino me hubieran transformado ayer por la noche… estaban probándolos a ustedes.

Seth apretó sus manos en torno al volante y frunció los labios.

- No creo que sea tan así…- Seth estaba comprendiendo lo que decía Jenna y tenía sentido pero no lo quería admitir.

- Si, Seth callate. No digas que no es así porque se muy bien que te esta pareciendo una idea posible y casi correcta.- Jenna se arrodilló en el asiento del auto y Seth miró como apoyaba sus píes en el tapizado. Ella estiró una mano y con su dedo tocó en medio de las cejas de Seth y luego sus labios.- Ambos fruncidos. Di en el clavo….

Él rió y asintió.

- La rentablemente diste en el clavo.- admitió asintiendo con cara cansada.- Voy a conversarlo con la manada.

En ese instante llegaron a la casa de Jenna. Ella lo miró expectante de que dijera algo, pero no habló.

- Está Aron en la casa. Está patrullando Alice con Jasper alrededor. No te preocupes, vas a estar bien.- le dijo concentrado en algún punto del tablero.

Jenna se inclinó y le dio un beso en la majilla, el sonrió mirando el tablero y luego la miro dándole un beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos a la noche.- se despidió Seth robándole una sonrisa a Jenna.

- Nos vemos. Te quiero.- le dijo y se bajó del auto sin mirar atrás.

X

**Tracy POV**

- Brady, yo se que te pasa algo.-Trace trataba de sonsacarle información.-Algo pasó anoche y no me lo queres contar.

- No, Trace. No pasó nada… no se de donde sacas esas ideas…- Brady trataba de hacerse el distraído mientras escoltaba a Tracy hasta su casa.

- Lo veo en tu cara, querido.- trató de intimidarlo, casi lo logra.

- Trace, lo único que dice mi cara es que tengo mucho sueño.- trataba de cambiar el tema de conversación.- Me pase toda la noche corriendo por el jardín de cierta chica…

La miro para que se diera cuenta de quien, pero Trace frunció el ceño y miro al piso.

Brady elevó las manos entrelazadas y golpeó suavemente a Trace en la cadera.

- En tu casa, tontita.- le explicó.

- ¿Qué hacías en casa?

-Lo de siempre… patrullar.- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Todavía no encontraron el vampiro, verdad?- había dado en el blanco.

- Nos acercamos, pero… no lo pudimos capturar.- Brady miró si no venía ningún auto para sacar la atención de su mirar.- No hay más noticias.

La chica no se tragaba al cuento de que no había pasado nada. Sabía que algo malo había pasado y se lo estaban ocultando.

- Se muy bien que me ocultas algo. Le voy a preguntar a Aron.- le amenazó.

- En realidad es algo que debería contarte Jenna…- le sugirió Brady tratando de insinuarle.

- ¿Jenna?- preguntó Trace sin comprender.

Brady asintió al ver que estaba a punto de entenderlo Trace.

- Aron y yo no sabemos absolutamente nada.- trató de darle a entender que tenían la boca cerrada por Sam y Jacob.

Tracy permaneció en silencio el resto del camino pensando y dándole vueltas al asunto.

- ¿Por qué a Aron no?- trató de seguir indagando sobre el tema, estaba cerca de entender lo que pasaba.

- No sabemos nada.- Brady abrió los ojos como para que no siguiera preguntando. Asintió y siguió en silencio.

Al llegar a su casa ella subió el primer escalone del Porche para quedar a la altura de Brady. Ella era alta.

El la rodeó por la cintura y ella lo rodeó por el cuello con los brazos. Dejaron sus cara muy cerca, tanto que sus narices se rozaban y se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato. Luego de unos instantes Trace rió por el único ojos que veía de Brady.

Se despidieron un tierno beso, seguido de varios besos en las mejillas y un abrazo. Cuando la abrazó le susurró al oído:

- Jenna.- y le dio un fugaz beso en sus labios para darse vuelta y partir.

Entró a su casa con mariposas en el estomago, flotando en una nube.

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero, perdon por la tardanza. No podía entras a y cuadno pude entrar a mi cuenta no me dejaba subir ningun capitulo u.u**

**Espero que les guste y mañana a la noche subo el próximo.**

**Saludos a todos y espero que esten muy bien.**

**BESOS!**


	44. Chapter 44

- ¿Qué paso ayer?- Trace preguntó directamente a Jenna.

Estaban los tres hermanos sentados en los sillones de la casa descansando. Aron miraba el techo, Jenna leía una revista de Susan y Trace había ido especialmente a interrogarla. Al oírla levantó la mirada de la revista y miro a Aron buscando una ayuda. El la miró y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que paso algo ayer?- trató de desviar la atención.

- Oh, Vamos Jenna. Ya se que pasó algo ayer, no me lo pueden ocultar.- Tracy contestó exasperada.

- ¿Qué te contó Brady?-Aron interrumpió inclinándose hacia adelante con los codos en las rodillas.

- Nada. Absolutamente nada, ese es el problema.

- ¿Recordas las visiones de Alice?- Jenna se decidió a contarle. Tracy asintió.- Una de ellas se cumplió.

Lo meditó por un segundo y luego abrió los ojos como platos.

- De Italia no sabemos nada… no te paso nada, así que…- tragó en seco.

- Si, un vampiro estuvo acá en la casa. Anoche.

Los tres se miraron fijamente.

- ¿Me están hablando enserio?- preguntó incrédula en un susurro.

Aron asintió.

- Anoche estuvo acá. Fue exactamente como la visión de Alice. No pasó nada más, no estuvo en tu habitación, solo en la mía.- Aron y Jenna se lanzaron una mirada significativa. Tracy estaba paralizada mirando fijamente el suelo. No parecía moverse.

El silencio reinaba en la casa, Trace no parecía reaccionar.

- Trace…- Aron la llamó, pero Jenna le hizo una seña con la mano para que espere. Se recostó en el sillón y le dijo a Aron con la boca.- Dejala tranquila…

Ambos se miraron, Trace seguía sumida en su mundo. Permaneció unos cuantos minutos así, casi una hora. En esos momentos Aron impaciente zapateaba en el piso de cerámica. Jenna siguió leyendo su revista hundida en los sillones, lanzándole una mirada de vez en cuando a Trace. Le costaba concentrarse, pero tampoco quería comenzar a pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta?- luego de una hora preguntó Trace repentinamente.

Aron respondió.

- Fue una emboscada. Dos lobos estaban vigilando la casa, encontraron dos rastros distintos, los persiguieron y en ese momento un tercer vampiro entró a la casa.

Ella asintió perpleja.

- No te preocupes Trace, no va a volver a pasar. Ahora están patrullando siempre que hay alguien en la casa y aparte vivimos con un lobo…- Jenna le sonrió a Aron. Este le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Pero…- comenzó Tracy.

- Pero nada, Trace. No hay nada mas que decir. No hay nada nuevo, eso es absolutamente todo lo que paso. Fue una emboscada, entró el vampiro a la habitación de Jenna y luego huyó. No aparecieron más.- Aron se levantó y camino hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Dónde va?-pregunto Tracy en silencio con gestos.

Jenna se encogió de hombros sin saber. Se levantó y dejando la revista en la mesa camino hacia la cocina.

No quería seguir hablando de eso.

X

Al anochecer llegaron Grez y Susan a la casa.

El ambiente que encontraron era tenso. Todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Ninguno los fue a saludar cuando llegaron ni se inmutaron cuando Susan pasó por las habitaciones a saludarlos.

Con Aron simplemente fue un "Hola" y el siguió con sus cosas. Jenna estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta con los auriculares puestos, al sentir una presencia se dio vuelta asustada pero era solamente Susan.

- ¿Qué tal Jenna?- preguntó Susan. Jenna asintió en dirección a ella y volvió a voltearse a seguir en lo suyo.

Susan caminó a la habitación de Trace y abrió la puerta. Estaba sentada como indio en su cama, mirando la ventana trasera de la casa.

- ¿Cómo estas, cariño?- le preguntó dulcemente. Trace se limitó a contestar con un "Bien" y volver a mirar por la ventana.

Luego de eso salió y bajo al piso de abajo. Luego de unas horas llamó a todos a comer en la mesa.

Estaban todos sentados, sumidos en el mas perpetuo silencio sin ningún amague de comenzar una conversación.

- ¿Qué les pasa a los tres hoy?- Susan preguntó con una expresión de cansancio en la cara.

- Están muy raros los tres.-agregó Grez mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

Jenna miró fijamente a Susan y volvió a comer como si no hubiera formulado pregunta.

Trace se encogió de hombros y miró su plato. Aron suspiro y negó con la cabeza para volver a comer.

- Algo les pasa a ustedes… que es.-Susan volvió a preguntar.

- A mi, nada.- Jenna respondió conteniendo una emoción extraña.

- Entonces cambia la cara, querida.- Susan le respondió desafiante.

- No tengo ganas de cambiarla. Es la única cara que tengo.- finalizó la conversación y volvió a comer.

- ¿A vos que te pasa, mamá?- Aron le habló como si no pudiera creer algo.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Susan estaba sorprendida por el planteo de Aron.

- Después te lo digo.- y volvió a comer.

Grez suspiró y miro a Trace.

- ¿Y a vos? ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?- Grez le preguntó a Tracy medio en broma.

- Nada.-respondió ignorándolo.

- Trace… sabemos que te pasa algo.- Grez le recordó.

Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada.

Estaba muy cortante.

- Hija, contanos que te pasa.- Susan le dijo a Trace pero con un tono exigente.

- Nada que les importe. Son mis cosas.- Trace bufó y tragó rápidamente lo que le quedaba en el plato.

Jenna y Aron la miraron por un segundo asombrados por su contestación, luego volvieron a clavar la mirada en la mesa. Era la mas dependiente de Susan y Grez y le acababa de decir que no se metieran en sus asuntos, no lo podían creer. Jenna comprendió el sentimiento de Trace, Aron sonrió mirando hacia el suelo para que no lo vieran, pero Jenna lo notó. Se miraron y trataron de contener una sonrisa.

Trace fue la primera que terminó de comer, levantó su plato y lo dejo en la pileta de la cocina. La siguió Aron y luego Jenna, que terminó al mismo tiempo que Grez y Susan.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Aron y Trace?- Susan le preguntó a Jenna cuando se encontraban solamente Grez y Susan en la cocina.

- No lo sé, son tus hijos, deberás saberlo bien.- En ese momento Jenna abandonó el primer piso y caminó hacia su habitación.

Luego de un par de minutos Aron apareció en la cocina, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria en la cara.

- ¿Qué les pasa hoy?- preguntó Grez seriamente.

- A Trace cosas de ella, déjenla. A Jenna… Vos, mamá creo que sabes bien que le pasa a Jenna.- lanzó de improvisto. Susan arqueó las cejas y Grez se enderezó en su silla.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Jenna?-volvió a preguntar Grez.

- Me parece que el bofetón de mamá ayer a Jenna es mas que claro. Ahí tenes lo que le pasa.- ambos padres se miraban entre sí con una expresión de incredulidad encubierta.

- ¿Qué sabes de eso vos?- Susan preguntó.

Aron no les podía decir que lo vio todo como si fuera por el mismo, porque en realidad vio todo por los recuerdos de Seth, que miraba por la ventana de su casa en ese momento.

- Lo vi con mis propios ojos.- se limitó a contestar. No era una mentira del todo.

- No estabas en la casa…-afirmó Grez, Aron lo cortó.

- Estaba entrando, vi toda la escenita y me fui nuevamente. No me escucharon, estaba en la puerta.

Ambos se miraron.

- ¿Eso es lo que te pasaba hoy?- Susan parecía en parte tensionada por eso y en parte relajada porque sabía que le pasaba a Aron.

- ¿Parece poco?- elevó una ceja.- Ni siquiera es su hija realmente, no le pueden levantar la mano. Ni a ella ni a nadie.

- Lo sabemos muy bien, pero ella esta sobrepasando los límites hace mucho tiempo.- Grez se limitó a contestar.

- ¿No se dan cuenta lo difícil que es para ella, incluso aunque este acá hace un par de meses, vivir esta "Nueva vida"?- el les cuestionó.- Piensen de donde viene ella, no creció jamás en una casa, toda su vida vivió de acá para allá y nunca nadie le enseño límites. La sacaron de un "Reformatorio". No le pueden exigir tanto. No está haciendo nada malo, es mas, esta tratando de adaptarse a nuestra vida lo mejor que pueda, pero le cuesta.

Ambos padres se miraron.

- Pero no puede pasar que falte tanto al colegio, que no respete a los mayores y que quiera hacer lo que quiera siempre.- Susan agregó.

- Es que ese es el punto. Nunca fue a un colegio real, no como el de La Push, sino le enseñaron todo en clases de los hogares. No respeta a los demás porque nunca la respetaron a ella y hace lo que quiera porque llega hasta los límites. Toda su vida llegó a los límites. El ejemplo esta en que estuvo en un reformatorio, eso es todo. ¿Les parece que le gusta acatar las reglas? Se está esforzando por encajar y en el colegio ya lo logró. Tiene amigos, amigas y hasta incluso novio. Acá mal no está, simplemente le cuesta vivir bajo sus reglas, es algo nuevo para ella.- Aron trató de dárselos a entender.

Susan iba a discutirle, pero Grez habló antes.

- De acuerdo. Lo pensaremos…- Grez le respondió.

- Piénsenlo, enserio. Y no vuelvan a hacer lo que hicieron.- Se volteó y subió la escalera de tres saltos.

El silencio reinó en la casa.

X

- Le conté tu idea hoy a el resto de la manada.- Seth le explicaba a Jenna lo que había pasado ese día.- Creen que es muy probable, es mas, es la única posibilidad que toman realmente enserio. Hay otras ideas, pero nadie cree que sea por eso que no te hicieron nada ni que justo ayer vinieron de visita.

Jenna asintió y miró la puerta de su habitación. Estaban ambos sentados en la cama de Jenna, frente a frente, cerca, conversando.

- Creo que es una de las pocas posibilidades.- Jenna sintió pensativa.

Él suspiró.

- No te sigas preocupando Seth. Hasta el verano hay tiempo.- Jenna trató de consolarlo.

- Pero es que no falta mucho para el verano.- le respondió.- Solo un par de meses.

- No importa el tiempo, Seth. No va a pasar nada.- trataba de restarle importancia.

Se encogió de hombros.

- debo irme.- le anunció.- Hoy tengo que patrullar fuera.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Jenna haciendo puchero y levantándose de su cama junto a Seth.

- Hoy me toca a mi rondar por afuera a la noche. Estas segura acá, esas con Aron.

Jenna asintió y respiró hondo.

- ¿No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes?- preguntó con una mueca.

Seth sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Seguro?- le preguntó elevando una ceja y acercándose a él.

Seth la observó y sonrió mientras miraba al techo. Jenna se acercó a él y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

Sus labios se movían juntos. Jenna le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se amoldó a su cuerpo. Seth se tensionó un momento, pero luego la abrazó por la cintura. Luego de unos instantes él notó que estaba apoyado contra la pared, ella lo había llevado hasta allí empujándolo suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces?- Seth preguntó riendo. En ese instante Jenna saltó y envolvió las caderas de Seth con sus piernas.

Estaba colgada de él. No le prestó atención a lo que le había preguntado y siguió besándolo. Él no se pudo resistir.

La tomó por los muslos y la alzó aún mas, pegándola por completo a él. Estaban ambos muy entusiasmados. Ambos se besaban desesperadamente y jadeaban por aire. Seth acariciaba sus muslos y Jenna se abrazaba a él juntando sus cuerpos por completo y acariciando sus hombros.

- Tengo que… irme.- Seth trataba de pronunciar las palabras, pero no podía ni quería irse.

- No.- se limitó a contestar Jenna mientras se seguían besando.

Seth giró y apoyó a Jenna contra la pared, besándola con ansias. Ella sonreía para sí, Seth lo notó y sonrió también. Siguieron besándose cuando Jenna comenzó a besarle el cuello. Seth ahogó un gemido.

En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe, dando un pequeño portazo. Seth miró sorprendido hacia la puerta y Jenna, luego de saltar en su lugar contra la pared y aferrarse a Seth para no caerse se bajó.

- Fue suficiente para mí, consíganse un hotel.- Aron tenía cara de impactado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

El corazón de Jenna iba corriendo una carrera, el de Seth se detuvo por un instante para luego continuar su pesado y fuere ritmo.

- Me asustaste Aron.- Jenna se toco el pecho asustada, luego rió.- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

- ¿No te enseñaron a respetar los horarios de descanso?- Aron contraatacó.- Dios mío.

Seth rió y Aron lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Parecía que iban a tirar la pared. Sin mencionar lo que tuve que escuchar, gracias al cielo llegue antes de tener que pararlos en una situación comprometedora- Aron se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.- háganme y háganse el favor de parar y dejen dormir. Mañana hay cosas que hacer.

Jenna resopló y Seth rió.

- Tien razón, ya me voy.- le dijo Seth a Jenna. Le dio un beso en el cuello y salió por la ventana para desaparecer en la noche.

Jenna miró a Aron fijamente y le sacó la lengua.

- Sos un aguafiestas, Aron.- Jenna caminó hacia su cama y se metió enojada.

- Si escucharas lo que escucho yo, no dudarías en entrar con cuchillos a matarlos en el momento que se te dio por saltarle encima.- Aron miro el piso y negó con la cabeza.- Tengo que dormir.

Y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

X

Al otro día todo transcurrió como si fuera uno completamente normal. Esto la asombro a Jenna ya que la mayoría de sus días estaban siendo un verdadero infierno.

Se levantó temprano y fue al colegio. Seth la pasó a buscar, como siempre, y fueron juntos. Allí se encontró con Brady y Collin, en sus clases, y luego en los entretiempos estaba con Sara, así también en el almuerzo. Debía seguir con su vida normalmente.

Ese día tuvo entrenamiento, así que pasó el resto de la tarde con Sara y Siberia. Luego del entrenamiento le preguntó a Seth, Collin y Brady que iban a hacer en la tarde, antes de ir a los vestuarios. Estos le contestaron que debían juntarse con la manada, así que ella debía ir a su casa.

Realmente deseaba escapar de esa casa. Se sentía insegura allí. Mas allá de que estaban los lobos vigilando y cuidándola, no quería volver. En el vestuario se puso a hablar con Sara y Siberia acerca de que se aburriría toda la tarde.

- Vengan a casa.- propuso Sara.

- ¿No te molesta?- preguntó Siberia .- Es decir… estamos pasando mucho tiempo en tu casa, casi mas que en las nuestras.

- Vos estás pasando mucho tiempo, Jenna no viene hace bastante…- Sara se quedó pensando.

- Mentira, si fui hace dos semanas.-Jenna desmintió eso pensando como en dos semanas cambió tanto.

- Ok, esta bien.- Sara rodó los ojos- ¿Vienen?

Las tres se miraron entre sí.

- Claro.- Siberia acepto.

- De acuerdo.- Jenna contestó encogiéndose de hombros .

- Perfecto.

En ese instante Jenna se percató de que Melisa se estaba cambiando cerca de ellas y escuchaba atentamente. Estaba a dos metros. Le pareció sospechosa su actitud, pero no dijo nada, se volteó y comenzó a guardar algunas cosas en su casillero de los vestuarios.

Siberia estaba guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

Sara estaba sentada en el banco del centro de los pasillos, escribiendo en su celular para avisarle a su madre que iba con sus amigas.

En ese instante sintió un aire fresco recorrer su espalda, como si alguien hubiera pasado caminando. Volteó la cabeza hacia un costado, pero no había nadie. Al voltear su cabeza de costado vio como Melisa comenzaba a caminar mientras tomaba un jugo de frutilla. Iba del lado del banco en que estaban Sara y Siberia.

En ese momento Jenna presintió que iba a pasar algo, volteó completamente para mirar a Melisa y al hacerlo…

Melisa derramó "Accidentalmente" su jugo sobre la remera y falda de Sara, ensuciándole con pegajoso jugo de frutilla su pantalón, su remera y parte de su pelo. Sara saltó al sorprenderse por el líquido que recorría su cuerpo.

Siberia la fulminó con la mirada y Jenna enseguida le gritó:

- ¿Es que sos tonta o te haces?- Le gritó en un tono muy alto mientras le pasaba una toalla a Sara. Se escuchaba en todo el vestuario.- ¿Te parece que nos vamos a creer que lo hiciste por accidente?

Melisa abrió los ojos al escuchar el tono en que le hablaba.

- Hablame bien, querida.- le respondió irónicamente.- Y no, tonta no soy. Me tropecé con sus grandes pies.

- Grande tu trasero, Melisa.- le contestó enojada.

Siberia rió y Sara aguanto la risa. Melisa bufó.

- Mira quien habla.- le contestó Melisa.- Como si el tuyo fuera chico…

- No es chico, pero por lo menos no está caído como el tuyo.- Jenna estaba enojada. Le dijo esto y varias risas se escucharon provenientes de otros pasillos en el vestuario.- Y tampoco voy por ahí mostrándolo como si fuera la mas linda de todo este colegio.

Se hizo un silencio general en el vestuario para escuchar algunos "Uh" provenientes de otras personas.

- Veta al diablo.- Melisa tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- Con mucho gusto.- Jenna le contestó mientras la saludaba con la mano.

Se oyó el portazo de la castaña saliendo enojada de ahí.

En ese momento Siberia y Sara estallaron en risas.

- Esa idiota, me mojó toda. Estoy toda pegoteada.- Sara reía mientras se quejaba.

- Me parece que tenes que darte una ducha, nuevamente.- Jenna seguía enojada, aunque se puso de mejor humor cuando escuchó a varias chicas reírse.

- Si, creo que voy a darme una ducha.- Sara se puso en pie y miraba su ropa.- ¿Me esperan?

Ambas asintieron.

- Yo tengo ropa para prestarte.- Siberia le ofreció, Sara sintió y se dirigió a las duchas.

Ambas chicas, que quedaban en los bancos se sentaron y se miraron en silencio.

- No entiendo porque hizo eso.- Siberia comenzó hablando.- No tiene sentido…

- Yo tampoco lo se, aparte… no le hicimos nada. Estábamos simplemente hablando y… pasó.- Jenna esbozaba una mueca.- ¿Se habrá vuelto loca?

Ambas rieron.

- No lo sé, pero… ¿Estaba hace mucho ahí?- preguntó Siberia.- No le estaba prestando atención.

- Si, estaba escuchando de lo que hablábamos.- Jenna se hizo la distraída mientras se pasaba la palma de la mano por la frente. Estaba comenzando a sudar.

- ¿Te molesta si salgo fuera?- preguntó Jenna.- Hace mucho calor acá…

Siberia se encogió de hombros.

- Claro, no hay problema. Yo me quedo esperando a Sara.

- Las espero en las escaleras de la entrada al edificio principal.

Se levantó y salió fuera. Varios estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos y el parque del colegio. Algunos estaban sentados en el comedor, otros en el pasto y otros ya se retiraban a sus casas. Jenna caminó por el parque mirando a los estudiantes. Al pasar vio un grupo de estudiantes de último año apoyados contra la pared. Eran los amigos de Aron, entre ellos Savanah, Sahara y Geovan. Intercambiaron miradas entre los tres y Jenna continuó su camino hacia las escaleras.

Se sentó ahí y esperó mientras veía a los estudiantes pasar. A algunos los conocía, a otros no. Con algunos intercambiaban saludos y con otros miradas.

Repentinamente sintió que alguien caminaba a su costado en dirección a ella. Al voltear vio a Geovan que iba en su dirección.

Él se sentó junto a ella en la escalera y le recordó la misma escena hace unos cuantos meses cuando él se sentó junto a ella esperando a Seth.

- ¿Cómo estás, Jenny?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba.- Hace mucho que no hablamos…

Jenna se encogió de hombros y le sonrió sin ganas. No podían hablar mucho y sabía que iban a surgir temas de los que no podían hablar.

Desde que Aron se había convertido en lobo e integrado a la manada ellos se habían ido alejando. Jenna ya no podía hablar tanto con él, si bien de vez en cuando hablaban no era como antes. Siempre salía el tema de Aron y Jenna estaba atada de pies y manos respecto a eso, antes que revelar el secreto prefería perder la amistad de Geovan aunque le doliera, siempre lo había considerado como algo mas que un amigo en el lazo que los unía.

- Bien, todo bien realmente.- Ella se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia el frente.- Si, es verdad, Hace mucho que no hablamos…

- ¿Por qué dejamos de hablarnos?- preguntó él sin ningún previo aviso de lo que iban a hablar, pero ella ya lo suponía.

- Supongo que circunstancias de la vida ¿No?- Jenna se hacía la pensativa con sus muecas, algo que le salía muy bien para que las personas le creyeran.- Realmente no lo se… se dieron así las cosas. Yo tengo la cabeza en otro lado y supongo que vos también.

Geovan asintió.

- De acuerdo, es verdad. Cada uno estuvo muy metido en lo suyo, pero nunca mas volvimos a hablar en mucho tiempo.- Geovan trató de comprender.

- Si, es verdad. Supongo que estarían bien si volvemos a hablar ¿No?- Jenna le sonrió abiertamente para demostrarle que lo decía en serio. Sabía que no era muy posible esto, pero igualmente se lo propuso por el momento.

Él asintió.

- Me encantaría volver a vernos y hablar comos siempre.- Geovan estaba optimista.-Creo que todo esto sucedió cuando Aron comenzó a alejarse de nosotros y estar con la pandilla de Sam.

- No son una pandilla Geo.- Jenna le aclaró usando todo el poder de su mirada, el se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- No hacen nada malo con nadie.

- Lo único que se es que desde que Aron está con ellos dejo de ver a sus amigos.- Geovan parecía indignado.- Con amigos me refiero a mi, a las chicas y a el resto de los chicos.

Jenna negó la cabeza.

- Te repito nuevamente. No hacen nada malo con nadie. Es mas… son muy buenas personas, mas que muchas que conozco de acá.- Señaló con la cabeza el edificio.- No es su culpa alejarse de ustedes, simplemente te alejo por decisión propia…

- Me niego a creerlo.

- Sos cabeza dura.- Jenna lo acusó.

El asintió.

- Sabes muy bien que lo soy. Me niego a creerlo aún.

Ella suspiró exasperada y miró el cielo. Se estaba nublando. Él clima estaba extraño, hacía calor pero iba a llover. Un clima raro para La Push, incluso en primavera.

- ¿Seguís con Clearwater, verdad? Finalmente aceptaron que estés con él Susan y Grez…- Geo comenzó a hablar, pero Jenna lo paro inmediatamente.

- Si, estoy con él hace unos cuantos meses… ahora que lo pienso casi seis meses.- se quedó pensativa unos segundo, luego continuó.- No les gusta que salga con él, pero a mí que mas me da… Yo hago lo que quiero y No pueden hacer nada para que no esté con él.

Geovan asintió.

- Parece que se quieren…

-Si, la verdad es que nos queremos mucho.- Jenna miró a un costado esperando que aparecieran Siberia y Sara.- Bah… en realidad yo lo quiero mucho y sorprendentemente, no se que ve en mí, pero al parecer le gusto ¿Verdad?

Jenna le sonrió y rió ella sola.

- Yo sí se que ve en vos…- comentó Geovan, pero en ese momento aparecieron Siberia y Sara doblando la esquina del edificio central. Jenna se puso en pie automáticamente y miró a Geovan.

- Debo irme.- Se estaba despidiendo.

- ¿Cuándo volveremos a hablar?- preguntó Geovan.

- Venimos a la misma secundaria, cuando quieras.- Ella le respondió y se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego volteó y caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

Luego de decirle un pequeño comentario a Sara advirtiéndole lo que dijera sobre ella y Geovan, volteó para mirarlo por última vez y ver la expresión en su rostro. Lo encontró mirando a Siberia fijamente, parecía que iba a quemarle la espalda con la mirada. Volvió a voltear haciéndose la distraída y se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido.

¿Que había querido decir con ese "Yo se que vio en vos"? ¿Le había insinuado algo o solamente te lo dijo como amigo? Y luego comenzó a pensar en la mirada que le había dado a Siberia ¿Qué significaba?

Caminaron las tres juntas hasta la casa de Sara.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**bueno.. que decir de este capitulo...**

**Trace se entera de lo que paso la noche anterior, Jenna vuelve a hablar con Geovan. Aparece una pequeña charla con Siberia y Sara luego de mucho tiempo xD**

**Aron se le planta a los padres! CHAN**

**¿Como sabía el lo que había pasado? Seth estaba mirando por la ventana, si chikis... chusma. ajajaja**

**Espero que les guste y voy a tratar de subir varios capitulos esta semana. La semana que viene empiezo las clases así que voy a estar mas ocupada :s**

**Saludos a todos y que esten bien! 3**


	45. Chapter 45

La semana transcurrió sin novedades. De el vampiro no se supo nada más. No hubo mas visiones ni visitas indeseadas.

Jenna con Seth había tenido poco tiempo para verse fuera del colegio, se la pasaban patrullando todos los miembros de la manada y cuando no patrullaba Seth usaba su tiempo para descansar y ocuparse de las tareas. Esa semana él estuvo durmiendo prácticamente todos los días en la casa de los Robins, Jenna no salía mucho, excepto que con sus dos amigas del colegio.

Ese día viernes salía del colegio sola. Seth, Collin, Brady, Max y todos se habían ido corriendo al sonar la campana. Ella se tomó su tiempo para guardar sus cosas y camino lentamente por los pasillos casi vacíos de su escuela, observando a todos y sintiendo una sensación extraña en el estomago. No era esa sensación que tenía cuando algo malo iba a pasar, sino… un nerviosismo, pero no sabía porque. Ese fin de semana no esperaba ser para nada especial, lo único bueno que veía es que no tenía tareas y que casi aprobaba los exámenes de matemáticas e idioma y tal vez si se esforzaba mucho podría no suspender la materia, pero no lo creía. Estaban en las últimas instancias del año y no había progresado mucho.

Camino por la calle completamente sola. No se sentía acompañada para nada, tal vez los lobos no la estuvieran siguiendo ya. Miró el cielo, estaba nublado pero detrás parecía que el sol quería asomar unos pocos minutos antes de verse obligado a retirarse, y volvió a mirar la calle. Al final de la calle había parada una figura vestida con remera azul y pantalón negro. Le resultó conocida, pero no logró distinguir su rostro. Como no sintió que fuera algo malo continuó caminando en su dirección y al acercarse un poco más vio los cabellos castaños de Bella. Sonrió.

Repentinamente Bella apareció junto a ella.

- Hola Jenna.- La saludó sonriéndole.

- ¡Bella, Que sorpresa!- ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras caminaba lentamente.- ¿Qué haces acá?

Bella rodó los ojos y sonrió nostálgicamente mirándola. Jenna no comprendió esa mirada.

- Te estoy vigilado.- y rió en lo que parecía un chiste interno.

- ¿Y es gracioso, porque…?- no comprendía su risa.

- Una vez Jacob me dijo una frase muy parecida… hace unos cuantos años, realmente.- Bella negó con la cabeza.- No importa. Es eso simplemente, me toca vigilarte.

- ¿Estas sola?- Jenna miró alrededor escrutando el bosque.

- No, hay un par de lobos por ahí… pero como estaba siguiéndose te me ocurrió saludarte.

- Que lindo de tu parte.- Jenna rió sin comprender.

- Es raro, lo se. Pero… bueno, ahora pasaremos mas tiempo todos juntos, así que me pareció bien hablar un poco.- Al notar Bella que la miraba sospechosamente te adelantó.- No, no, para nada. No pasa nada malo. Es simplemente que se por lo que estas pasando y bueno… se me ocurrió venir a hablarte un poco.

- Ah.- no sabía que decir. Nunca había tenido una larga charla con Bella, nunca a solas.

- Se que no entiendes muy bien porque te lo digo, pero lo se porque yo ya estuve en tu lugar.- Jenna frunció el ceño y Bella le comenzó a explicar.

- Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años volví a Forks a vivir con mi padre, en el instituto conocí a Edward. Él era un vampiro ya, pero yo era humana. Al principio Edward trató de evitarme y mucho, pero a mi me gustaba y a Edward inevitablemente tambien. Luego de mucho esfuerzo por no prestarnos atención nos dimos cuenta de que estaba mal eso y… comenzamos a salir. Al poco tiempo un día repentinamente aparecieron unos Vampiros en el bosque.- Bella le lanzó una mirada significativa a Jenna, esta se quedo mirando sus ojos fijamente, tenía un leve tono rojizo, pero al mismo tiempo eran de un marrón anaranjado.- Estaba con Edward y su familia, sino me hubieran matado, sin dudas. Luego se eso uno de estos vampiros se "obsesiono" conmigo. Quería mi sangre. Finalmente luego de escapar y que casi me mate realmente Edward lo mató, pero esa es otra historia.

Bella se pauso y miró un segundo al piso pensativa.

- ¿Me estas queriendo decir que también te persiguieron a ti?- Jenna le preguntó confundida.

- Si, eso mismo.- le aclaró.- Luego de eso me vinieron a buscar los Vulturi, yo para ese entonces debía haberme convertido en uno de los nuestros. Sabía su secreto. Y Ellos sabían que no lo iba a contar, igualmente les gusta mucho hostigar a la gente. Finalmente no porque me convirtiera en humana, sino por Nessie volvieron. La querían matar a ella y llevarnos como parte de sus filas a muchos de nosotros. Por supuesto no lo permitimos y organizamos una junta masiva de vampiros y lobos para luchar contra ellos pero no fue necesario, porque al ver que no tenían posibilidad de ganarnos sin sufrir… bajas se fueron.

Jenna sabía mas cosas que le había contado Seth. No era esa toda la historia, pero no le dijo nada.

- ¿Entonces el punto es…?- Jenna dejó la frase inconclusa para que la complete.

- En que no todo es como las visiones de Alice dicen y si hay formas de ganarle a los Vulturi. No hay de que preocuparse, no te van a poder hacer nada. Yo soy un ejemplo de eso en cierto punto. Si bien soy uno de ellos… quiero decir un vampiro.- Bella agregó.- Fue por decisión propia, no me pudieron obligar a nada y si bien querían matar a mi hija, no pudieron.

Jenna sintió y se quedó en silencio. Faltaba poco para que llegaran a su casa.

- Comprendo lo que me queres decir. La verdad… no es que no tenga esperanzas ni ganas de revertir todo esto, sino que no encuentro como evitar a el destino. No creía en él, pero… no tengo en que otra cosa creer para tratar de comprender esta locura.- Jenna confesó.

- Comprendo eso, no tiene que preocuparte el destino. Si tiene que ser… será. No está escrito y cada uno lo puede cambiar a su manera, aunque hay cosas que son inevitables. Para absolutamente todos.- se quedó en silencio pensando en sus palabras.- Aunque en tu caso, si lo vio Alice, se puede cambiar sin ningún problema.

En ese instante doblaron por la esquina de la calle de Jenna. Bella miró al frente y luego volvió a mirar a Jenna.

- Debo irme, te están esperando.- le dijo repentinamente, Jenna no entendía que pasaba.- Adiós, te vamos a estar cuidando.

Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y Bella volteó, luego paró y le dijo volteando la cabeza.

- Recuerda, el destino siempre se puede cambiar, a excepción las cosas que están escritas en nosotros.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería.

- Seth, vos, tu familia, tu pasado, tus amigos, la gente que conoces y conociste. Eso siempre va a estar en vos y va a ser parte de tu pasado, presente siempre que los recordas y futuro si pensas seguir haciéndolo.

En ese momento Bella desapareció repentinamente.

Jenna rodó los ojos. Le encantaría poder hacer eso. Realmente le encantaría.

Caminó hacía su casa y vio sentada en los escalones de el porche de su casa a Siberia. Se sorprendió, pero luego recordó que su clase salía mas temprano los viernes.

Se miraron y se sonrieron.

- Al fin llegaste, no sabía que tardaras tanto en volver y menos un viernes.- Siberia se quejo sin moverse.

- No, generalmente huyo del colegio, pero… me encontré con alguien por el camino.- se limitó a responder.

La chica asintió.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó mirando hacia la puerta. Jenna se encogió de hombros y puso la llave en la cerradura.

Siberia entro tras ella y cerró la puerta.

- ¿A que se debe tu honrada presencia?- Jenna bromeó.

- Una fiesta, una GRAN fiesta.- le respondió resaltando la palabra "gran" y elevando las cejas al pronunciarla.

Jenna elevó una ceja y sonrió de costado.

- Querida amiga mía, tiene toda mi atención.

Ambas rieron.

- Es lejos, en Olympia, pero podemos ir temprano y volver mañana por la mañana.- Le propuso con voz cautelosa.- le tengo que decir a Sara y… no se a quien más queres invitar.

Jenna asintió sin pensarlo, enérgicamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que voy! ¿De quien es la fiesta?- preguntó emocionada.

- Me invito un amigo…-Siberia dijo y volteó caminando hacia la puerta. Jenna creyó que quería evitar el tema, pero no le prestó atención, estaba muy emocionada.

- De acuerdo y… ¿Cómo iremos?- preguntó Jenna.

- En auto, claro.- Siberia le contesto como si fuera algo obvio. Jenna rodó los ojos.- En el auto de mi madre…

Jenna asintió y siguió a la chica que se dirigía hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió, bajó los escalones rápidamente y volteó cuando pisaba el suelo de tierra.

- Te paso a buscar a las ocho.- le anunció.-voy a decirle a Sara. Si invitas a alguien… máximo dos personas.

Jenna asintió y cerró la puerta. En ese instante corrió a su teléfono y llamó a Seth.

-Jenna.-le contestó luego de tres tonos.

- Seth ¿Dónde estas?-preguntó Jenna rápidamente.

- En mi casa, ya estaba saliendo.-contesto.- ¿Algún problema?

- ¿Dónde ibas?- le volvió a preguntar. Oyó un silencio dudoso del otro lado del teléfono y luego él contestó.

- Voy a lo de Emily, de ahí a patrullar. Pensaba irte a ver a la noche.-Le informó.

- ¿No queres venir a una fiesta?- Le preguntó esperanzada.

- ¿Una fiesta?

- Si, una fiesta. Voy con Sara y Siberia… ¿Venís?

Seth no contestó y hubo silencio por un segundo, Jenna pensó que se había cortado la comunicación, pero en ese instante escuchó un suspiro de Seth.

- Me encantaría, pero no puedo.-respondió en tono de perdón.- Lo siento, es que me toca patrullar y la verdad estoy muy cansado.

- Ah… bueno…- Estaba decepcionada, pero trató que no se notara en su voz.- Bueno, entonces te aviso…

- ¿Vas a ir?-preguntó rápidamente.

- Si

Otro silencio se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Esta bien.- el contestó cortadamente.- Por lo tanto no vas a estar esta noche ¿Verdad?

- No, no voy a estar.- contestó cortante también. Le molestaba que se pusiera con esa actitud.- Vuelvo mañana por la mañana.

- ¿Por la mañana?- preguntó él.

-Si, por la mañana. No te preocupes, voy a estar perfectamente.

- De acuerdo… esta bien.- había algo que le molestaba a Seth, pero no dijo nada y Jenna no se lo preguntó.

- De acuerdo, entonces… ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

- Hoy no. Patrullo hasta la noche.

- Te quería ver… - se lamentó.- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

- Te quiero.- Le dijo Jenna, en ese momento se cortó la comunicación.

Ella miró el teléfono sin creerlo. Le había molestado que salga, pero… hacía mucho que no salía y se divertía, aparte necesitaba despejarse. No iba a pasar nada, no se pensaba separar de sus amigas.

X

Ya tenía su ropa puesta. Estaba preparada para salir. Susan y Grez ya sabían que salía, Aron también pero no la podía acompañar.

Traía una remera larga negra con dibujos blancos sobre un pequeño pantalón negro de Jean. Usaba botas por debajo de las rodillas negras. Levaba muchísimas pulseras plateadas y doradas en ambas muñecas y muchos collares enroscados en su cuello.

Recibió un mensaje de parte de Sara avisándole que estaban esperándola, bajo y poniéndose su campera de cuero negra salió hacía el auto, llevándose las llaves y plata.

Subió y emprendieron el viaje.

- Estas linda.- Sara le dijo volteando desde el asiento del acompañante y mirándola.

- Siempre lo estoy.- respondió elevando el mentón. Siberia y Sara simularon un aullido.

Esto la paralizó a Jenna y borró la sonrisa de su cara. Ellas rieron sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Le dijiste a Susan y Grez donde íbamos?- preguntó Siberia.

- Algo así…- las miró sospechosamente, ambas rieron.

- ¿Algo así?- pregunto entre risas Sara.

Jenna rodó los ojos y suspiro. Debía preocuparse menos.

- Les dije que íbamos a una fiesta y luego iba a tu casa, Sara.- contestó.

- Que chica mala.- Sara le contestó con una extraña mueca.

- Siempre.- En ese momento Jenna se asomó entre los asientos de adelante y miro lo que traían puesto.- ¿Qué traen puesto? A ver…

Sara tenía una pequeña musculosa negra de tirantes que dejaba expuesto su ombligo, con un short de jean azul oscuro y unas medias que le llegaban sobre las rodillas con zapatillas rojas. Traía simplemente un par de pulseras y unas aros.

Siberia traía una remera sin mangas con lentejuelas plateadas y unos jeans grises rasgados con unas zapatillas blancas.

- Están lindas ustedes también, después me dicen a mí.- Jenna se tiró hacia el asiento trasero de golpe.- y yo que me traigo campera.

- No seas tonta, las nuestras están en el baúl.- Siberia le contestó.

- Ah.- respondió sintiéndose tonta.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Jenna habló.

-Se que es un poco tarde para preguntar…- Ambas chicas voltearon la cabeza hacia ella.-¡No quites la vista del camino!- le gritó Jenna al verla distraída.- Ahora si, se que es un poco tarde para preguntar pero… ¿Qué clase de fiesta es esta?

Las tres rieron al mismo tiempo.

- Es una fiesta electrónica.-contestó Sara.

- ¿Alguna vez fuiste a alguna?- preguntó Siberia.

Jenna esbozó una mueca.

- Si, pero realmente no me gusto para nada. Había poca gente, la misma música toda la noche, no estaba muy fuerte y… me aburrí. Estuve sola…

- ¡Por eso te aburriste!- le gritó Sara.- No sabes lo que es esta fiesta. Se hace una vez por año, se llama la fiesta Clandestina.

Jenna elevó una ceja y sonrió, le gusto ese nombre.

- ¿A que se debe el nombre?- preguntó entusiasmándose.

- A que se hace solamente una vez por año porque… justamente es clandestina. Nada bueno sale de ahí a excepción de diversión, descontrol y algo más…

Jenna rió al entender la clase de fiesta que era, ya había ido a fiestas así.

- Así que vamos a una fiesta prohibida.- habló con ella misma.

- Claro, vamos a una fiesta clandestina.- Siberia cambió de carretera en una rotonda.- Esta escondida, me invito Geovan…

- ¿Geovan te invito?- Jenna estaba sorprendida.

Amas asintieron.

- ¿Quiénes van?- preguntó.

- Varias personas del colegio, no se exactamente quienes pero…- Siberia se encogió de hombros.

- Y yo que pensé que eran chicos buenos en este pueblito…- comentó para sí misma.

- Si, pero hay algunos descarriados como nosotras.- Ambas rieron.- Ya, enserio. No es tan malo, en realidad la fiesta es de la ciudad, solo somos invitados.

X

Al llegar estacionaron el auto en una gran playa de estacionamiento en un primer piso. Estaban en medio de la ciudad. Mucha gente caminaba por las calles, reía y andaba en sus autos.

- Vamos.- Siberia comenzó a bajar caminando las rampas por donde subian los autos. Salieron a la calle y caminaron un par de cuadras. Era de noche y solo había luces artificiales por doquier.

Luces de Neon pasaban sobre Jenna y sus amigas transformando los colores de sus caras.

Tras caminar varias cuadras solas pararon frente a un oscuro callejón.

- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí?- Sara preguntó tirando de la mano de Siberia, Jenna estaba parada junto a ella mirando en su dirección.

Vio a un muchacho que desaparecía en lo bajo de una pared. Se sorprendió, pero luego recordó que era una fiesta clandestina.

- Acá es la fiesta.- Jenna afirmó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acá? Si es un asco este basural.- Sara miro horrorizada el gran conteiner de basura rodeado de bolsas negras.

- Allá.- Señaló Jenna a un agujero negro en la pared.

Las tres se miraron, ninguna dijo nada ni expreso nada en su rostro a excepción de Jenna que sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacía ese manchon negro.

- ¿Dónde vas?- Siseó Siberia en tono bajo.

- A entrar.- Jenna continuó caminando.

- Volve acá.- Sara siseó.

Jenna volteó y puso su dedo sobre los labios pidiendo silenció. Se acercó lentamente hacia el agujero sin prestar atención a los llamados de sus amigas.

Estaban a cinco metros de Jenna sobre la vereda mirando a los lados que no viniera nadie.

Jenna sintió que el piso vibraba bajo ella, hizo completo silencio y procuró no oír su respiración y, agachando la cabeza dirigió su atención al piso. Se escuchaba el sonido de la música retumbando en los parlantes. Sonrió abiertamente y llamó con la mano a sus amigas. Fueron caminando rápidamente para hacer lo mismo que Jenna, también oían la música.

- Vamos.- Jenna se dirigió hacia el agujero en la pared. Al acercarse notó que antiguamente ahí se ubicaba una ventana de un posible sótano, sin vidrios. La forma era ovalada partida a la mitad. Solo pasaba una persona.

Ella se arrodilló junto a la pequeña ventana y acercó su cabeza para ver que había dentro. La música se oía mas fuerte aún y se sentían murmullos.

Repentinamente apareció la cara de un chico, Jenna asustada saltó hacia atrás y luego rió.

- ¿Si?- preguntó este.

Siberia se agachó junto a ella y susurró una frase extraña que no entendieron sus amigas. Él muchacho asintió y se corrió.

Siberia se sentó en el borde de la ventana con las piernas hacia dentro y arrastrándose metió su cuerpo dentro, luego asomó la cabeza haciendo una seña a sus amigas para que entraran.

Sara se agachó antes de que Jenna pudiera entrar e hizo lo mismo que Siberia. Al entrar desapareció en la oscuridad.

Jenna metió sus piernas y sintió como alguien la tomaba debajo de sus rodillas. Se sobresaltó, pero luego descubrió que era el chico que las ayudaba a entrar. Se tomó por el borde superior de la ventana y arrastrándose ágilmente saltó hacia dentro desapareciendo del callejón por completo.

Era una habitación negra, oscura sin ningún muebles. Parecía una casa sin muebles. No había nada mas que un par de adolescentes hablando, fumando o besándose.

- Por acá.- Siberia las llamó y comenzó a caminar.

La música se escuchaba mucho más fuerte en tanto caminaban por los pasillos de la casa.

Finalmente Salieron por una puerta que llevaba a un pasillo de lo que era un edificio. Una escalera caracol estaba ubicada en una esquina.

Caminaron hacia la escalera, bajaron y se encontraron con un nuevo piso, lleno de adolescentes saltando, bailando y riendo. Era ahí la fiesta.

Las luces no paraban un segundo, eran de muchos colores. Se movían hacia todos lados sin dirección alguna, al ritmo de la música y cuando estas desaparecían se encendía la luz estroboscópica dejando todo como si fueran muchas fotos. La música resonaba muy fuerte, parecía retumbar en las paredes y volver a sonar. Vibraba el piso y las paredes. Estaba lleno de adolescentes bebiendo de sus vasos, fumando y saltando al ritmo del sonido electrónico. Hacía muchísimo calor, era como si hubiera vapor ahí debajo. Estaba comenzando a Sudar a pesar de llevar una remera casi sin mangas y un short.

Sara se acercó hasta los jóvenes que bailaban y llamó a sus amigas mientras lo hacía también. Jenna y Siberia se unieron saltando y bailando.

Después de cinco minutos saltando, bailando y riendo estaban completamente transpiradas. Comprendían porque el calor ahí debajo.

Jenna comenzaba a tener sed, así que le dijo en el oído a sus amigas que iba a buscar bebidas. Ambas asintieron y le pidieron una también.

Caminó contorsionándose entre la gente hasta llegar a una especie de barra improvisada con varios jóvenes del otro lado. Reconoció a dos amigos de Geovan. Repentinamente un chico de unos veintitantos se paró frente a ella bloqueándole la visión. Lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que era el "Barman" Este te acercó a ella y le grito en el oído, para que escuchara sobre la música.

- ¿Queres tomar algo? Le preguntó. Ella asintió y tomándolo de la nuca para que no se alejara le contesto.

- Dame… "Speed" con vodka.- pidió eligiendo de lo que había sobre el mostrador. Era de sus combinaciones favoritas y genial para empezar una noche fuerte.- Tres por favor.

- ¿Tres?-preguntó el chico. Ella asintió y se pendieron las luces estroboscópicas. Parecía que el chico la miraba y le sonreía mientras le daba los vasos en distintas escenas. Ella rió.

Caminó junto a sus amigas y les entregó sus vasos. Sara tomó mientras bailaba e hizo una mueca arrugando la nariz. Siberia tragó rápidamente un trago y luego dejo otro en su boca, casi escupe todo.

-¿ Que es esto, Jenna?- le preguntó.

- Speed con Vodka.- Contestó mientras bailaba y tomaba normalmente.

Jenna lo tomaba tranquilamente mientras que Sara y Siberia trataban de tragar sin quemarse mucho.

Siguieron bailando y saltando por mucho tiempo, casi una hora. Las luces no paraban, la música tampoco.

Repentinamente alguien rodeó a Jenna por la cintura desde atrás con un brazo. Ella saltó y luego giró su cara para ver quien era. Geovan estaba ahí. Le sonrió y siguió bailando separándose de él y tomándolo de la mano. Sara y Siberia lo saludaron y siguieron bailando, luego aparecieron dos chicos mas, que Jenna los reconoció porque iban a el Instituto, y se pusieron a bailar son Sara y Siberia.

- No te había visto.- Jenna le comentó en el oído a Geovan. El sonrió.

- Yo sí. Te estoy observando desde la primer copa. Realmente tomas mucho.- le respondió poniéndola incomoda.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le contesto.

- Estoy acostumbrada, hago estas cosas desde los doce.

Él la miro con una expresión indescifrable, parte por ser nueva, parte por las luces.

Él rostro de Geovan se veía cambiante de color. Pasaba del azul al rojo, verde, amarillo, rosa, negro y las luces de lo hacían parecer que se movía mucho más y la expresión cambiaba mucho dependiendo el color.

Jenna se reía de esto.

La música la llevaba y no podía parar de moverse, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía así. Ella se sentía bien, se estaba liberando, ella pertenecía a las fiestas. Era donde había crecido.

Se acercó nuevamente a Geovan y le habló al oído.

- ¿Me traes algo de beber?- le preguntó mientras lo tomaba por la nuca. Era una costumbre que tenía que se podía malinterpretar.

El arqueó las cejas y asintió. Se fue dejándola bailando sola, pero igualmente le encantaba. Se estaba liberando, no se preocupaba por nada. La música retumbaba en ella haciéndola parte del ambiente. Las luces la hipnotizaban olvidando el alrededor y pensando solamente en bailar.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Geovan con una lata de bebida energizante en la mano. Se la entregó. Bebió de ella mientras continuaba bailando y saltando con Geovan.

Al cabo de unos minutos Jenna le pregunto algo.

- ¿Por qué nos invitaste?- le preguntó al oído, tomándolo nuevamente por la nuca, al desviar la mirada Jenna vio detrás de unas cuantas personas a Siberia sola bailando lentamente cerca de una pared. No comprendía que hacía allí sola.

- Las invite porque quería aprovechar la oportunidad.- Se limitó a decir y mirar fijamente a Jenna.

Era una mirada muy significativa, que incluso con las luces cambiantes pudo interpretar. Hablaba de tener la oportunidad con alguien, pero definitivamente no era ella. Esa mirada pedía apoyo. Jenna sonrió y volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Con quien?

- Siberia.- le respondió al oído, bajando la voz, como si alguien lo fuese a escuchar.

La expresión de Jenna era de completa sorpresa. No lo podía creer. Se dio cuenta que su expresión no había sido la correcta cuando la incomodidad surgió en la cara de él. Ella tenía una ceja levantada, la boca abierta sorprendida y una risa salía de ella. se puso sería y asintió fervientemente.

- ¿Nunca te animaste a decirle?- le preguntó sin poderlo creer, ella había sido su amiga por mucho tiempo.

El negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca tuve la oportunidad y estos últimos meses ella se alejo un poco de… Sus amiga en el grupo, esta más con ustedes que con nosotros.- Él confesó con una mueca.

Jenna sintió y la miró nuevamente. Se estaba aburriendo Siberia.

- ¿Te animas a decírselo esta noche? Pero de frente… cuando se te de la oportunidad…-preguntó aclarándole. Él asintió y sonrió.

- Perfecto.- Musitó Jenna mientras las luz estroboscópica iluminaba la fiesta.

Lo tomó de la mano y se acercó donde estaba Siberia parada, la tomó de la mano y ella volteó sorprendida. Cuando los vio sonrió aliviada.

Los tres bailaron unos momentos juntos, riendo y saltando cuando Jenna le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Geovan. Este entendió lo que quiso decir.

- Ya vuelvo.- le dijo en el oído a Siberia.- Voy a buscarme algo para tomar.

Luego se acercó a Geovan y le susurro el oído.

- Toda tuya tigre.- y haciéndolo reír se retiro.

Geovan tomó a Siberia de la mano y se acercó, bailaron por unos momentos y el le ofreció de su lata de bebida. Ella tomó y sonrió. Siguieron bailando, saltando y contorsionándose juntos. La música los liberaba a ambos.

Luego de bailar juntos por un rato largo el se acercó a ella y la beso repentinamente, mientras bailaban bamboleándose de izquierda a derecha.

Se separaron y ella lo miró sorprendida a su cara. Él le sonrió y la volvió a besar por otro instante, este beso lo terminó Geo. Cuando se separaron el se acercó a su oído y rozándole el cuello con su nariz en el proceso, le susurró en el oído.

- Te quiero, y me gustas mucho.- Siberia tenía una expresión de perplejidad. No entendía lo que sucedía. Ella negó con la cabeza y cuando Geovan se sintió decepcionado ella repentinamente sonrió y lo beso nuevamente. Al separarse Él la miro perplejo y ella sin poder creerlo. Lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia la pared. Se apoyaron ahí y Siberia le habló al oído.

- ¿Desde cuando?- no lo podía creer.

- Hace bastante, nunca me anime a decirlo.- le respondió y le estampo un corto beso en los labios.

Ella sonrió y siguieron besándose como una de las cuantas parejas en la fiesta, perdiéndose en la multitud.

En la otra punta de la fiesta Jenna y Sara bailaban juntas, saltando y riendo. Seguían tomando. En ese instante un par de chicos se acercaron a ellas. Se pararon frente a ella y las saludaron entregándoles un vaso de un trago violeta a cada una, que aceptaron gustosas.

A Sara la tomó de la mano uno de los chicos y a Jenna de la cintura otro. Se separaron.

Sara caminó siendo llevada por el chico rubio que le había invitado un trago hacia la parte delantera de la pista, donde se concentraba mas gente, cerca del escenario.

Ambos se pusieron a bailar mientras reían. Ni se presentaron, simplemente te miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que no hacía falta presentaciones. Luego de esa noche no se verían nunca más. Bailaron, saltaron, tomaron, se besaron y luego él la invito a discretamente a ir detrás del escenario. Ella aceptó.

En ese mismo instante Jenna estaba bailando con el moreno que la había sacado a bailar. Lo miraba fijamente porque le recordaba mucho a Seth. En ese momento se le cruzó por la cabeza, pensando en él y en que estaría haciendo pero al mirar la maquina que proyectaba las luces de colores sonrió y dejo de pensar en él. Lo miró fijamente al chico sonriéndole y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Soy Derek.- le dijo acercándose a ella. Jenna aspiró el aroma que tenía Derek, era muy rico.

- Jenna.- le respondió ella mientras bailaban y saltaban.

Ambos se sonreían mientras compartían un trago.

Entonces repentinamente el la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en torno al centro de la multitud de jóvenes que saltaban desesperadamente. Hacía mas calor en el medio.

La música comenzó a sonar aún mas fuerte o tal vez era la sensación de ella al estar en el medio de la pista, sentía aún mas la música dentro de ella, recorriéndola e incitándola a bailar sin pensar en nada.

Ambos bailaban junto a otros adolescentes que los incluyeron en su ronda de amigos sin ninguna explicación alguna. Jenna reía sin parar. La música se volvía mas intensa.

Entonces uno de los adolescentes, un muchacho, se acercó hacia ella por el centro de la ronda y tomándola de la mano tiró de ella hacia atrás mientras caminaba en esa dirección. Ella lo siguió sin ningún problema. No fueron muy lejos, simplemente a un lado de la ronda. Este chico la miro directamente a la cara como midiendo algo, Jenna le sonrió sin entender lo que pasaba y este le devolvió una amplia sonrisa.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó dos pequeñas bolitas de colores claros. Jenna seguía bailando lentamente mientras miraba lo que él hacia. No entendió al principio que era, ni que le estaba ofreciendo el estirar su mano y depositar en la de ella esas dos pastillas, pero luego de mirarlas fijamente notó que eran de un color amarillento y la otra color verde claro. Ambas tenían unos dibujos en ellas. Un haz de picas y un trébol. Las reconocía, las había tomado anteriormente. Eran drogas.

Lo pensó por un microsegundo, en el que se quedo petrificada en la pista, hasta que alguien la empujo sin querer a su lado y ella sintió la irresistible ganas de volver a ponerse a bailar. Cerró su mano en un puño.

Lo miró y comprendiendo la mirada de él metió la mano en su bolsillo. De ahí saco varios billetes enroscados y mostrándole un billete de cincuenta dólares se lo ofreció. El sonrió y lo tomó, luego le estampó un beso en los labios, muy repentino y desapareció en la multitud.

Jenna observó las pastillas un segundo para luego meterlas de sopetón en su boca y tragarlas. Tardaban unos pocos minutos en hacer efecto.

La música comenzaba a tener ritmo y parecía enviar descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo, le decía que baile. Las luces la invitaban a contorsionarse junto a ellas, a sentirse hipnotizada. La profundidad de la música se intensifico totalmente sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón iban al mismo ritmo. Los pequeños golpes que daba el sonido fuerte en su cuerpo parecían hacerla vibrar por completo. El calor la invitaba a buscar mas calor.

Se contorsionaba en medio de la pista, bailaba meciéndose enérgicamente de un lado a otro, elevando los brazos, al cielo. Girando sobre su eje sintiendo esa poderosa sensación en su cuerpo. Era placer. Era libertad. Era diversión y felicidad.

Todas sus sensaciones se había intensificado y al abrir los ojos las luces comenzaron a bailar para ella. Se movía formando hermosos dibujos sin mucho sentido.

Pudo a ver pasado así segundos, minutos u horas. No le importaba.

X

Luego de un tiempo indefinido comenzó a sentir como menos gente la rodeaba, como menos calor sentía y como la música iba bajando. Las luces dejaban de tener sus bailes fuertes dedicados a ella y comenzaron a girar simplemente con poca intensidad.

Se tocó el pelo y estaba empapado, su ropa también.

Se había dado cuenta que las drogas iban dejando de hacer efecto, pero ella seguía queriendo bailar, saltar y divertirse. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era hora de irse.

Debía buscar a Siberia y Sara.

Comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad iluminada por las luces que ahora se movían lentamente en busca de sus amigas. Ninguna aparecía.

Pensó en primero buscar por el centro de la pista, no estaban. Luego por las paredes y tampoco. Barajó la posibilidad de que ya hubieran salido e ido a esperarla al auto o al callejón, pero no creía que fuera así. Luego se le ocurrió ir a los sillones, los pies le mataban ahora que lo pensaba y estaba muerta. Demasiado transpirada, el maquillaje debía estar todo corrido y sabía que estaba toda desalineada. No le importó.

Al llegar a los sillones comenzó a fijarse y vio a Siberia, sentada sobre Geovan besándose. Se alegró por él, lo había conseguido.

Con una gran sonrisa se acercó a Ellos y tocándolos a ambos en sus hombros los distrajo. Cuando ambos miraron en su dirección la vieron muy cerca de ellos, sonriéndoles ampliamente y saludándolos con la mano. Estaba destruida.

- Es hora de irnos, todos.- Ambos miraron alrededor y efectivamente ya estaban abandonando la fiesta todos.

Siberia se puso en pie y tomándolo de la mano Geovan también se puso en pie. Faltaba Sara.

- ¿Volves con nosotras?- preguntó Siberia a el muchacho, el asintió.

- no la encuentro a Sara.-comentó Jenna mirando a la gente salir. Siberia puso los ojos en blanco y les pidió que esperaran un segundo allí a ambos. Camino entre la gente en dirección al escenario.

- ¿Cuánta gente hubo en la fiesta, Geo?- Jenna preguntó repentinamente. Él se sorprendió con la pregunta y contestó.

- Invitados había unas mil personas… confirmadas unas ochocientas, si multiplicamos por dos o tres, que es la cantidad de personas que traería cada invitado, tendrás el resultado.- Jenna lo miro extrañada.

- O sea…

El rió.

- O sea ¿unas dos mil personas?- el respondió riendo.- estábamos completos y es todo el subsuelo que abarca la fiesta. Jenna asintió sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Porque estuve bailando en el centro y realmente… estaba muy lleno.

Geovan asintió.

En ese momento Jenna se colgó de él abrazándolo por su brazo. Él estaba sorprendido y la miro extrañado en la oscuridad, que se estaba aclarando.

-¿Qué haces?

- ¡Ay, Geo. Que buena fiesta!- Ella le dijo riendo y con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.- ¡Hace cuanto no me divertía de esta manera! Deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido…

Geovan rió extrañado y trató de soltarla de su brazo. Estaba agarrada como una garrapata.

Ella lo miró fijamente y le sonrió exageradamente. Él frunció el ceño, perecía otra.

- ¿Qué te pasa Jenna?

- Estoy demasiado alegre.-contestó riendo.

- Si, me doy cuenta. Alegre y borracha.- Esta respuesta pareció indignarle a ella.

- Mira chico, estoy muy bien. Me puedo mantener en pie sin ningún problema.- y ella se soltó para pararse en un solo pie, algo que no logró.

Se acercó nuevamente a él y lo volvió a abrazar. Luego lo miró a la cara sonriéndole angelicalmente.

Él se quedo unos segundos observándola y luego la tomó por la barbilla para mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y sus cejas se elevaron por la sorpresa.

-Jenna…- Geovan no sabía como preguntar.- ¿Qué tomaste?

- Lo de la fiesta, por supuesto.- respondió como si fuera obvio. Geovan negó con la cabeza.

- Tenes las pupilas dilatadas.- Geovan le respondió desafiándola. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Algo de por ahí?- preguntó temerosa. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Yo sabía que íbamos a tener problemas…- comentó mas para sí.- ¿Qué fue exactamente?

- Nada importante.

- Enserio, Decime.- le ordenó.

- Unas pastillas…

- No seas estúpida, no lo hagas más.- Jenna se encogió de hombros. No respondió.

No podía prometerle que no lo volvería a hacer, se había sentido genial. Como nunca en mucho tiempo. Le recordó las fiestas a las que la obligaban a ir al principio sus hermanastros o cuando se escapaba, pero luego disfrutaba como si fuera la última.

En ese instante aparecieron Siberia y Sara.

Siberia estaba un poco desarreglada, pero nada grave. En cambio Sara traía el pelo echo un desastre, su musculosa tenía roto un tirante y sus medias agujereadas. Su maquillaje, a excepción de la boca que la tenía hinchada y roja, no había sufrido nada.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Sara al notar como la miraban.

Los cuatro esperaron sentados a que se vaciara un poco de gente y luego salieron hacia el estacionamiento.

Caminaron las tres cuadras y se subieron al auto. Manejaba Siberia, ella no había tomado mucho.

En el asiento trasero iba Jenna con Sara.

El molestaba saliendo, por lo tanto ya había luz. Era de día. Al salir del techo del estacionamiento se miraron Jenna y Sara a la cara fijamente y ambas estallaron en risas. Ambas eran un desastre.

- ¿De que se ríen?-preguntó Geovan mientras que Siberia las miraba por el espejo confundida.

No paraban de reírse. Luego de observarlas Siberia comenzó a reír también. Geovan no entendía lo que pasaba, pero al oírlas reír tuvo la tentación y no pudo evitar reírse.

- Jenna- la llamó Siberia.- ¿Qué te paso? Estas destruida…

- Estaba… Eufórica.- comentó mirando por la ventana y riendo.

- Drogada.- agregó Geovan.

- Cerra la boca.- Jenna le gritó.- y si lo estaba ¿Qué mas da?

Geovan se encogió de hombros y miró al carretera, Siberia dejo de reír, y Sara continuó aunque no tanto.

- ¿Y a vos Sara, que te pasó?- preguntó Siberia nuevamente.

- Estaba…

- Devorando al pobre chico detrás del escenario.- Jenna agregó rápidamente.

Ambas rieron y Geovan no pudo evitar sonreír para ocultar la risa. Siberia negó con la cabeza.

- Son un desastre, las dos.- suspiró.-¿Se vieron al espejo?

- No hace falta.- contestó Geo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dura esto de las pupilas dilatadas?- preguntó mirándose en el espejo retrovisor.

- Entre cinco a doce horas.- contestó Sara.

Jenna se envaró.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sara.

- No puedo volver a mi casa así.- contestó.- Se van a dar cuenta, aparte supuestamente estoy durmiendo en tu casa, Sara.

Sara esbozó una mueca.

- A casa no podes venir, mi mamá no me dejo que vinieran luego.- respondió Sara.

- a la mía tampoco, Jenny. Es mas, no vuelvo a mi casa, voy a lo de un amigo.- contestó Geovan.

- La mía es la tercer guerra mundial. Ya bastantes problemas voy a tener por el auto y la hora.- contestó Siberia.

- Maldición.- Jenna dijo para sí misma.

Comenzó a buscar su teléfono en los bolsillos.

Solo le quedaba llamar a una persona. Seth. Luego de tres tonos atendió, parecía dormido.

- Seth.- lo saludo.

-Jenna ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.

- Si si, no te preocupes. Esta todo bien.- hizo una pausa.- o casi todo….

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó notablemente preocupado.

- Tranquilo, nada grave. Simplemente es que no puedo regresar a mi casa hasta la tarde porque les dije que iba a dormir a lo de Sara, pero no puedo ir a lo de Sara.- le explicó.

- Ya entiendo, Veni a mi casa. No hay problema.- Seth le contestó.- Leah tiene que patrullar y mi madre se fue de viaje a visitar a los padres de Emily.

Era perfecto, había entendido lo que buscaba.

- Excelente, muchas gracias. Te veo en un par de horas.- le dijo, todavía tenía dos horas de viaje.

- ¿Horas?- preguntó Seth.

- Si… ¿Qué pasa?.- y ahí Jenna entendió. No le había dicho a Seth que se iba de el pueblo. No sabía que la fiesta era lejos.- Esto… debo cortar. Te aviso cuando estoy cerca.

Y cortó la comunicación.

* * *

**Se le viene la noche a Jenna!**

**aajaja**

**Bueno... basicamente este capitulo es la fiesta en sí. Le cuento que es como una fiesta que fui yo... si, exactamente igual a excepcion de un par de cosas. **

**Se fue al Carajo... pero bueno, cada una hizo las suyas.**

**Siberia y Geo estan... de novios? saliendo? bueno, la idea esta ajaja**

**y dsps se le escapo a Jenna que salio de la ciudad!**

**Que pasara?**

**Saludos a todos y que esten muy bien.**

**dejen sus reviews que los ADORO**


	46. Chapter 46

- Jenna, Hey.- sintió como alguien le sacudía le hombro.- Ya estamos cerca.

Se enderezó y notó que le dolía la frete por tenerla apoyada mucho tiempo contra la ventana, debía estar colorada.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó sin entender nada.

- Te quedaste dormida.- le contestó Geovan desde adelante.

Ella miro alrededor. Siberia seguía manejando, Sara no estaba. Geovan estaba girado en torno a el asiento trasero despertándola.

- ¿Y Sara?- preguntó confundida. Geovan rió.

- Estas echa un desastre.- le anunció.- esta en su casa, te llevamos a la de Seth.

Ella asintió.

Siberia giró en su asiento y la miro rápidamente a Jenna.

- Arréglala un poco, esta desastrosa.- le ordeno a Geovan, este rió y comenzó a acomodarle el pelo, limpiarle el maquillaje corrido con la yema de los dedos y acomodarle un poco la ropa. Jenna se limitó a cerrar los ojos y echar su cabeza hacia atrás, el la miró extrañado.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

- Si, perfecta.- le contestó entre risas.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le volvió a preguntar.

- No lo se.- y siguió riéndose.

Él volvió a su lugar y se miro con Siberia, preocupados.

- No se le pasó el efecto ¿Verdad?- preguntó Siberia preocupada. Él negó en silencio.

Jenna escuchaba desde atrás. Le fascinaba ver como pasaba el paisaje por la ventana.

- Jenna, ahora te vamos a llevar a lo de Seth. Tenes que comportarte normalmente.- Geovan le explicó como si no entendiera.

- Ya se que vamos a lo de Seth.- le contestó mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento recordó que debía avisarle a Seth que estaba cerca. Le mando un mensaje.

Al llegar Siberia estacionó sobre el costado del camino justo frente a la puerta de la casa.

- Jenna, acordate. Portate bien, no hagas cosas estúpidas.- Siberia le pidió.- Sino no vamos a poder salir nuevamente.

Ella asintió y si despedirse bajo del auto. Camino hasta el porche y subió las escaleras disfrutando del fresco aire matutino y el sonido del bosque. Oyó como se iba el auto en el que estaban sus amigos. En el momento que se fueron la puerta se abrió sin que hubiera llamado. Era Seth.

Ella se apresuró y saltando los últimos escalones se acercó a él. Corrió y lo abrazó fuerte sin amagar en soltarlo mientras frotaba su cara contra el pecho de Seth. Suspiraba. A Seth le recordaba la actitud de un gato.

Al separarse el la miró de arriba abajo y arqueando una ceja la tomó de la mano y la metió a la casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó Seth enojado.

- En una fiesta.- contestó sonriendo. Sabía que él estaba enojado pero trataba de ignorar eso.- No sabes Seth, tendrías que haber venido. Fue TAN divertido…

- ¿Dónde fue la fiesta?- preguntó llevándola a uno de los sillones y sentándose. Jenna permaneció de pie.

- Por ahí, en un edificio. Tendrías que a haber venido ¡Fue épica!.- Le dijo emocionada, caminando y dejándose caer bruscamente en el sillón.

- Claro, épica.- Seth estaba molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido.- Una noche agitada ¿Verdad?

Jenna asintió mirándolo extrañada.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó molesta.

- Nada, solo que… - se encogió de hombros.- No se, no me gusta la idea de vos en una fiesta.

A Jenna le molestó este comentario y también le dolió.

- ¿No confías en mí?- Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido también. Ya estaba de mal humor.

- Vamos, Jenna.- Seth suspiró.- No es eso es solo que… no se como explicarlo.

Se quedó callado, ella se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

- No me pongas de mal humor Seth, por favor.- le pidió cruzándose de brazos y mirando al frente.

- ¿Qué sentirías si yo fuera a una fiesta, una gran fiesta, con mis amigos y sin vos?- le planteó. Ella negó la cabeza.

- No me molestaría, supongo.- respondió restándole importancia, aunque en cierto lugar veía el punto.

- Mentira, si te molestaría. Y mas pensando en que pude estar haciendo por ahí.- Seth le discutió.

- Perfecto, esto es increíble. Realmente no confias en mí.- Jenna enojada lo miró girando la cabeza, aun con los brazos cruzados mirando al frente.

- No es eso, simplemente incomoda la idea.- el respondió cortante.- y mas en tu situación.

- ¿¡Mi situación!- ella exclamó enojada.- ¿Resulta que es mi culpa la situación?

- No, en absoluto. Simplemente que no podes irte lejos sin protección de nadie dejándote a merced de un vampiro. Y aparte… a mi no me gusta como tu novio.- Seth le contestó enojado.

- Siento mucho que sea mi culpa que me hayan adoptado una familia y haber tenido de hermano a un vampiro que me quiera cazar hasta la muerte. Pero sabes como es mi vida ¿Verdad? Así medio problemática… no me puedo quedar en paz.- Jenna estaba furiosa. Se sintió atacada.

Se levantó y camino hacia la puerta. Antes de tomar la perilla una mano la tomo desde atrás, tirando de esta y obligándola a girar por inercia.

Al girar quedo de frente a Seth. Se miraron de frente. Jenna destilando odio en su mirada y Seth inexpresivo.

- No quise decir eso.- le dijo.

- Pero lo hiciste.- le contestó ella girando su cabeza y mirando al piso. Realmente le había dolido ese comentario.

En ese momento Seth la tomó por el mentón y elevó su cara en dirección a él. Ella se resistió al principio, pero luego lo miro.

Estuvieron cara a cara, frente a frente unos segundos. Ella al mirarlo a los ojos vio arrepentimiento y lo sintió enseguida también.

Desvió la mirada hacía un costado para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con aparecer en sus ojos. En ese momento Seth se acercó a ella y la besó, tomándola por el mentón y con la otra mano de la cintura. Ella le envolvió el cuello con los brazos.

Al separarse dejaron sus frentes apoyadas y sus narices rozándose. Se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos hasta que Seth frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jenna inexpresiva. No quería volver a enojarse.

- ¿Tomaste algo?-preguntó Seth mientras se alejaba y le miraba los ojos. Primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo y luego la soltaba con el ceño fruncido. Ella queso morir.

- Nada en especial.- contestó, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza mientras expiraba. Sin darle tiempo a contestar caminó hacia la cocina.- Tengo Sed, quiero agua.

Seth la siguió con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en la cara.

- Jenna, estas echa un desastre. Enserio.- le anunció. Jenna giró mirándolo en parte sorprendida por el comentario en parte incómoda. Trago rápidamente y se limpió la boca con la manga.

Paso por al lado de Seth dirigiéndose a el espejo des pasillo, cerca de las escaleras. Al pararse en frente te quedó pasmada. Realmente era un desastre.

El maquillaje de los ojos se había corrido dejándole dos manchones negros alrededor de los ojos. Parecía que la hubieran golpeado. Su labio inferior estaba rojo, realmente rojo. Su ropa estaba desprolija, manchada, húmeda y con olor a humo y bebidas. Su pelo estaba sudado y parecía pegoteado, sin mencionar que era un desastre.

- Dios mío.- susurró para ella misma. Se acercó al espejo y a un par de centímetros se miró la cara. Sus pupilas estaba realmente dilatadas. La preocupación la invadió.- No puede ser.

En ese instante te quitó la campera rápidamente y la tiró al piso. Se sacó las botas y las dejó junto a la campera, las medias también estaban desechas, con olor a humo y encima pegoteadas, le daban una sensación de suciedad. Se las quitó rápidamente.

Seth observaba en silenció lo que hacía Jenna en parte molesto y en parte preocupado.

Ella seguía arreglándose. Se sacó todos los collares que tenía y las pulseras lanzándolos con bronca al piso. Se arregló rápidamente el pelo con un movimiento un tanto violento en las manos, peinándolo y usando sus dedos como un peine. Lo tiró todo para atrás. Se sacó sus aros y los arrojó con los collares y pulseras.

Para ese instante Seth se había apoyado de costado contra la misma pared donde se encontraba el espejo y observaba lo que Jenna hacía.

Se acercó aún mas al espejo quedando a unos diez centímetros y se miró a la cara. Tocó lentamente la imagen que devolvía el espejo. Parecía a punto de llorar, pero en cambió Seth oyó como tragaba y vio como se erguía y levantaba la barbilla. Se miró al espejo y se paso los dedos bajo sus ojos limpiándose el maquillaje y en parte sacando las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Se miró por última vez a los ojos y giró rápidamente la cara mirando a Seth aún parada de costado. Le sonrió tranquilamente.

Seth suspiró y negando levemente con la cabeza le sonrió. Camino hacía donde estaba ella y la tomó de las manos.

- Me parece que te sentaría bien dormir un poco.- Seth le dijo suavemente. Ella asintió.- Espérame en mi habitación, ya subo.

Ella asintió y volteó subiendo las escaleras. Se dirigió al cuarte de Seth donde se recostó en la cama e inmediatamente cayó en un sueño profundo.

Seth caminó a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua. Estaba pensativo. Jenna parecía… ¿Triste? ¿Arrepentida?¿Enojada?¿Cansada? Suspiro y negó con la cabeza para sí mismo preocupado. Estaba ciclotímica y sin dudas había tomado algo. Ella misma se vio en el espejo y… ¿No se había reconocido? ¿Qué le había sucedido? No comprendía que le había pasado, pero sabía que no estaba tranquila y que estaba molesta. Desde que había llegado estaba molesta, simplemente se esforzó en ocultarlo al principio.

Dejó el vaso de agua y camino al pasillo, tomó las pertenencias de Jenna y subió a su habitación. Desde la cocina oía la cadente y tranquila respiración de Jenna y su corazón latir con su latido regular. Ni muy fuerte ni muy débil. No sonaba como un corazón lleno de vida y alegría, sino como uno que late por obligación y sin ganas. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos pero enseguida la limpió con su brazo antes de entrar a la habitación.

Dejó la ropa de Jenna sobre la silla de su escritorio y la observó dormir pacíficamente. Lo único que traía puesto era un minúsculo short y una remera que llegaba un poco mas arriba de el borde de su pantaloncito. La remera la tenía levantada, dejando ver parte de la piel blanca de su abdomen.

Seth observó las piernas de Jenna, le resultaban hermosas, la piel era muy tersa le encantaba. Estaba loco por ella, no comprendía como era posible amar tanto a una persona. Tanto que dolía.

Caminó y se recostó junto a ella, poniéndose también de costado y pegándose a ella y abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla aún más.

Ella se pegó a él inconscientemente. Seth apoyó su frente en el cuello de Jenna sintiendo el olor de su piel mezclado con el de Tabaco, perfume y sudor. No olía a Jenna, olía a una fiesta.

Se rió solo, silenciosamente, al darse cuenta de lo contradictorio de sus pensamientos.

X

Abrió los ojos cansada, aún le pesaba y le ardían. Al abrirlos tenía frente a ella una pared blanca, sentía algo caliente en su cintura y estaba sobre una superficie blanda. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y estaba desorientada.

Giró la cabeza sin mover el cuerpo. Estaba Seth durmiendo junto a ella. Él la abrazaba por la cintura, era eso lo caliente que sentía y le causaba una molestia, dormía placidamente. Dejo caer la cabeza nuevamente a la almohada y se limitó a cerrar los ojos tratando de calmar el dolor y la desorientación.

Pensó en lo que había pasado anoche, iba recordando paso por paso. Estaba en su casa, cambiándose, se había puesto un pantaloncito con una remera y la campera, también sus botas y muchos collares y pulseras…. "¿Dónde están todas mis cosas?" se preguntó ella misma al sentir que solo traía parte de todo lo que se había puesto al salir. Elevó la cabeza y miro nuevamente a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de Seth. Se sentía un desastre.

Al mirar el techo descubrió que había poca luz solar. Se levantó de un salto, sentándose en la cama junto a Seth. Lo miró como dormía placidamente, al moverse ella, Seth se había desperezado y girado, así mirando hacía la puerta.

Jenna vio lo que le faltaba de ropa y paso sobre Seth, sin despertarlo para vestirse. Las cadenas que traía como collares y pulseras hicieron ruido al levantarlas pero Seth solo se movió un poco y volvió a dormir.

Debía irse, pero no quería despertarlo. Al observarlo a la cara descubrió las grandes ojeras violáceas que parecían tatuadas. No había reparado nunca en lo cansado que debía estar Seth. Se pasaba todos los días vigilando su casa.

Se sentía mal, no tenía buen aspecto y debía volver a su casa rápidamente.

Se calzó las botas y tomó una hoja con una lapicera. Le escribió una nota a Seth.

_Me tuve que ir. No te quise despertar, te veías muy lindo durmiendo. _

_Me fui a mi casa._

_Nos vemos, Te quiero mucho._

Y así bajo silenciosamente la escalera, Salió por la puerta y camino hacía su casa.

X

Al llegar entró rápidamente sin hacer ruido. Vio que Susan estaba con Trace en la cocina, cocinando. Pasó sin ser advertida en completo silencio y subió las escaleras hacía su habitación. Al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Aron, esta se abrió repentinamente haciendo saltar a Jenna del susto, pero luego calmándose al verlo a él.

- Me asustaste, tonto.- Le dijo Jenna en voz baja mientras miraba a las demás puertas.

- Tenías que haber vuelto hace tres horas.- Aron le reprochó.- ¿Dónde estabas?

- En lo de Seth.- respondió ella.

- Se nota…-comentó en voz baja al momento que Jenna se estaba yendo.

- ¿Por qué decís eso?- ella no entendía.

- Por nada, báñate y arréglate, por favor.- le pidió Aron.- Después baja para que mamá piense que estabas acá hace tiempo. Ella cree que ya vas por los veinte minutos en la ducha.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué cree eso?- No entendía.

- Porque le tuve que decir eso para explicarle porque no aparecías. Así que apúrate.- y Cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Jenna se apuro y dejó toda su ropa en la habitación. Se sacó toda la ropa sucia y se metió rápidamente en el baño a darse una ducha fugaz.

Le sentó muy bien el agua fría corriendo por su cuerpo. La relajo, la tranquilizo y le saco la horrible sensación de cansancio y dolor.

Salio cantando y como nueva, se vistió y bajo rápidamente a saludar a Susan y Tracy.

- Hola.- dijo en voz alta para ambas. Las dos giraron y la miraron.

- Hola, pensé que volvías mas temprano de la casa de Sara.- Susan le respondió.

- es que se me pasó el tiempo. No me di cuenta de la hora.- Jenna se limitó a contestar y caminó hacia la canilla para tomar un largo vaso de agua, luego volvió a tomar otro y otro mas.

- Tenes sed.- comentó Tracy. Jenna le sonrió y asintió.

- Tengo mucha Sed.-Le contestó y se fue caminando hacia los sillones.

Susan y Trace permanecieron en la cocina sin molestarla, ella se tiro y disfruto de la sensación de relajación hundiéndose en ellos.

- ¿Noche agotadora?- pregunto Aron. Jenna se sorprendió, no lo había escuchado venir.

Ella se enderezó y le sonrió.

- Si, estuvo genial.- le respondió.

- Me hubiera encantado ir.- comentó mirando el piso.- Es la fiesta que esperábamos todo el año.

Jenna se enderezó y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Todo el año?- preguntó confundida.

El asintió.

-Si, todo el año.- le respondió con una mueca.- Voy desde los catorce años, esta y otra fiesta más que se hace en el verano. No pude ir, en mi último año de secundaria.- suspiró lamentándose.- Estaba todo mi curso allí.

- ¿Por eso estaba todo el mundo?- preguntó Jenna entendiendo.- ¿Es algo así como "La fiesta del año"?

El asintió echándose en los sillones.

- Es la fiesta del año, esa y otra más, pero es en el verano.- Se rascó la cabeza y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza elevando los brazos.- No pude ir ¿Estaban todos, verdad?

Jenna asintió.

- Bueno… todos tus… amigos estaban allí, son los que reconocí.- le respondió.- Nos invito Geovan. En realidad a Sara y a mí nos invito Siberia, a ella la invito Geo.

Aron asintió frunciendo los labios y mirando hacia afuera por la ventana.

- ¿Paso algo interesante?- preguntó inclinándose hacia delante.

Ella no comprendió a que se refería, pero contesto.

- No se a que te referís… pero sí, estuvo de lujo.- contestó.

- ¿Paso algo entre vos y alguien? ¿Paso algo entre Sara y alguien? ¿Paso algo entre Siberia y alguien?- le aclaró elevando una ceja.

- Ah, a eso te referías.- contestó sonriendo.- Claro, seguro que sabes algo de eso.

Aron rió.

- ¿Geo?

Ella asintió.

- Necesito un poco de ayuda, pero si.- Jenna se encogió de hombros.- Lo tuve que empujar un poco, pero bueno…

- ¿Y Sara?- preguntó él para hablar sobre algo.

- Se fue con alguien… al final no la encontrábamos, Siberia supo donde encontrarla.- Se encogió de hombros y ambos rieron.

- Que… bueno, no importa, la paso bien.- Aron comentó.

- Claro, ella la paso genial.- Ambos volvieron a reír.

- ¿Y Geovan? ¿Qué tal?- preguntó él.

- Lo extrañas.- Jenna afirmó. Él asintiendo lo confirmo.

- Fue mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo.- bajo la vista hacia el piso.

- Es totalmente entendible, te obligaron en cierto punto a dejarlos.- Jenna suspiró y se levantó para ir a la cocina.- Le tuve que echar una mano con Siberia, pero al final salió todo bien.

Aron asintió y rodó los ojos.

- Ya va.- habló mirando al techo. La miro a Jenna y tras ver la mueca que le expresaba como diciéndole que parecía un loco el sonrió.- Esta tu lobo en tu habitación.

Ella elevó las cejas y sonrió, comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia las escalera cuando Aron le habló.

- Decile que puede tener más paciencia.- le pidió a Jenna en una queja.

- Deciselo vos.- le contestó y subió saltando las escaleras.

Entró a su habitación dando un portazo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Seth estaba parado en el otro extremo de la habitación, apoyando la espalda contra el marco de la ventana abierta. Ella le sonrió y camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba él para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?- le preguntó Seth.

Ella sonrió y entre beso y beso le contesto.

- Si, ya me siento mucho mejor.

Luego de besarse el la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia su cama, donde se sentó en un costado y ella en el centro como indio. Solían sentarse así.

- Te fuiste sin avisar.- Seth la acusó con la mirada. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No te quería despertar, parecías cansado.- Le respondió.

- Ah, yo pensé que me veía lindo.- le comentó.- pero bueno, si queres acepto el cansado.

Ella rió sonrojándose.

- No seas tonto.- le golpeó la rodilla suavemente.- ¿Qué haces por acá?- le preguntó cambiando de tema.

- ¿Cómo que hago acá?- preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.- "Nos vemos"- cito lo que decía la carta que le había dejado sobre su escritorio.

- Cierto, es verdad. Lo había olvidado. Es que tengo el horario corrido…- trató de disculparse.

- Ya, esta bien.- contestó restándole importancia.- ¿a que fiesta fuiste?

Preguntó el pero ella antes quería confirmar algo.

- ¿Estabas escuchando mientras hablaba con Aron?- le preguntó inexpresiva.

Seth esbozó una mueca y asintió. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

- Supongo que debo tener cuidado en lo que digo.- comentó, y tras ver la mirada de Seth ella rió.- Es una broma… Arriba el ánimo.

El negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- La fiesta del año.- le contestó.- Una de esas fiestas "clandestinas"- hizo la seña de las comillas con los dedos en el aire.

El asintió.

- ¿Dónde fuiste?- preguntó Seth.

Jenna rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Que importa, ya estoy acá. Sana y salva… y entera también.- le respondió mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia el equipo de música que le había regalado Susan y Grez y lo prendía. Sonaba "Layla" de Eric Clapton. Jenna se quedó parada frente al equipo de música mirándolo fijamente. No podía ser que sonora ese tema justo en ese momento.

Ella se limitó a quedarse parada escuchando la letra. Seth estaba en completo silencio detrás de ella. La canción recién empezaba.

Al escucharla miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de Jenna. Se dio cuenta de que nada servía ocultarle a Seth cosas, que lo único que hacía es mentirle y lastimarse ella. Se dio cuenta de que él solo quería cuidarla, no la quería molestar, la estaba cuidando como nadie lo hizo en toda su vida. Por un lado le resultaba extraño y un poco molesto, pero… Seth la quería. Comenzó a pensar en Susan y Grez y como se enojaban cada vez que ella hacía algo que no debía… también tenían razón en enojarse. Ella hacía cualquier cosa menos lo que estaba bien. Debía dejar de mentir, debía dejar de engañar, debía dejar de ponerse en peligro.

La canción seguía y cada vez Jenna se daba cuenta de sus errores. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, últimamente estaba muy cambiante de humor, y giro para mirar a Seth. Este estaba con una sonrisa franca en su cara, al verla así extendió sus brazos hacia Jenna.

Ella tomo sus manos y acercándose a él y sentándose sobre su regazo, se acurrucó en su pecho limitándose a sentirse diminuta en el mundo. Sentía que todo el peso del mundo caía sobre ella y su vida, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Seth la rodeó con sus brazos y la acunó tratando de calmarla mientras la canción sonaba. No estaba llorando, pero un par de lagrimones caían por su rostro.

Jenna se limitó a apoyarse en Seth y mirar el enredon.

- Perdoname.- ella le susurró sin levantar la vista.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender.- No hay nada que perdonar…

- Estuve fuera de La Push o la reserva. Me fui con Siberia y Sara a una fiesta en Olimpia. Tomamos el auto de su madre y nos fuimos. Le mentí a Susan y Grez, les dije que iba a dormir a lo de Sara cuando en realidad me fui de el pueblo.- confesó como quien confesa un asesinato.

Seth guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego habló tranquilo.

- Ya sabía que te fuiste de el pueblo. No antes, sino que me entere después… Aron no puede ocultar muchas cosas siendo lobo.- Le respondió, ella se enderezó sorprendida.

- No me dijiste nada sobre que sabías.- le respondió.

- No pensaba hacerlo. Si querías me lo ibas a contar sino…- se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno… perdón nuevamente. Ya no pienso hacer estas cosas.- contestó arrepentida.

- No hay problema y lo de Susan y Grez… no te preocupes todos les mentimos a nuestros padres alguna vez.- Seth le resto importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano. Jenna rió.

- Esta bien.- Ella asintió poniéndose de buen humor.- La próxima vez… te voy a arrastrar conmigo, quieras o no.

Soluciono el problema de esta forma, causándole gracia a Seth.

- ¿Va a haber próxima vez?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues claro, si no nos vamos a aburrir.- contestó animada.- La próxima vez no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta.

Seth rodó los ojos.

**Aron P.O.V.**

Estaba recostado en la pinaza del bosque bajo un Árbol de pocas hojas. Observaba la luna llena fijamente mientras se relajaba.

Esa noche le tocaba patrullar junto a Leah y Embry. Ambos lobos estaban corriendo por el bosque disfrutando de la actividad. Aron estaba tirado relajándose, oyendo los sonidos de el bosque a la noche y observando la blanca luna.

Cada uno estaba sumido en su mente pero al mismo tiempo todos concentrados en la vista, los olores y el tacto.

_- A veces es lindo esto de ser lobo.-_Embry le habló a Aron.

_-Si, a veces._

Le contestó nostálgicamente y ambos sintieron el rechazo a lo que había dicho Embry en la mente de Leah, pero no dijo nada.

_- No todo es fácil, por algo somos lobos._- Embry le habló a Leah para que deje de pensar en una forma tan negativa.

_- Para mí si es difícil, mas de lo que lo es para ustedes._

_- No te pongas mal, Leah. No nos gusta verte así.- _Aron le pidió al sentir la pena en Leah

_- ¿A no?- _respondió desafiante, estaba ocultando lo que sentía levantando una pared entre lo que sentía y lo que quería que los demás sintieran.

_- No.- _Le respondió Aron cortante. No quería que empiece nuevamente a nombrar los defectos de cada uno. Ya le había dado ese espectáculo varias veces.

_- ¿Es que te molesta que recuerde los defectos de las personas? Si son reales…_

_- Si, es muy molesto. No solo a mí sino a todos los de la manada. Es algo innecesario porque todos tenemos defectos y no hace falta que los refresques. _

Un sentimiento de molestia recorría la mente de Leah. Embry procuró ignorarlo, en cambio Aron lo sintió y no trató de ignorarlo.

Inmediatamente sintió como Embry se sentía incomodo en sus mentes. Aron no comprendía porque pero Leah sí y se sintió un poco incomoda.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_- preguntó Aron.

_- Nada, Aron. Absolutamente nada._- Lean le contestó rodando los ojos mentalmente.

_- Me voy a mi casa, necesito dormir un poco. No va a pasar nada esta noche._- anunció Embry transformándose inmediatamente sin dar lugar a respuestas.

Solo quedaban Leah y Aron con las mentes al unísono.

_- ¿Es raro como nos conectamos a veces, verdad?-_comentó Aron.

-_ No se si es raro… simplemente… nos entendemos en un punto que no puedo explicar._

_- Suena a… no se algo raro._

_- Extraño. Es extraño y mas todavía pensando en que nunca me entendí con nadie._- Leah comenzó a repasar situaciones de su vida con las personas que mas cerca tenía desde siempre. Con su madre, su padre, su hermano, Sam, Emily, Jacob, la Manada. Solo encontró algunas cosas en las que se entendió perfectamente con cada uno de ellos y nada tan relevante como el sufrimiento que vivía ella diariamente. Solo con Jacob se había identificado una vez, al estar perdiendo a Bella hace ya unos años, pero luego el fue gratificado con Nessie, algo que no le había sucedido a Leah. También se había entendido con Seth cuando murió su padre, pero era porque estaban en la misma situación. No había grandes personas en su vida, y cuando las hubo la decepcionaron. Ya no creía en nadie.

_- No tiene porque ser siempre así, Leah. No todos te van a decepcionar en la vida. Va a haber gente que va a estar con voz siempre, aunque no o sientas._

_- ¿Quiénes? _- preguntó escéptica.

_- Toda la manada esta con voz. Tal vez no les guste meterse mucho en tu mente y en tus pensamientos femeninos, pero… sabes que somos tus hermanos y que vamos a estar para todo lo que necesites._

_- Pues no lo parece._- contestó en parte triste y en parte atacando.

_- Porque no dejas que la gente te vea como sos. Aparentaras ser una chica fuerte, decidida que le gusta molestar a los demás… ¿No será porque sos insegura en que los demás vean como sos en realidad? No siempre hay que estar con la guardia en alto…_

Leah se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo y se sintió desarmada. Había dado en el clavo, pero en vez de estar regodeándose de su descubrimiento, Aron le sonreía mentalmente. Este chico la entendía y siempre sabía como animarla.

Leah lanzó un suspiro largo y sonoro como lobo y se tiró en el suelo del bosque.

-_No puedo creer como siempre logras animarme._

_- ¿Talento natural, tal vez?_- Bromeó Aron.-_No lo se… simplemente es como… si estuviera conectado con voz en cierto punto. Como si entendiera lo que te pasara y me pasara a mí._

El pensamiento de Leah voló inmediatamente a la imprimación. Esas palabras le recordó a Jacob y Nessie cuando era una pequeña que aparentaba unos cuatro o cinco años. A ella le encantaba que Jacob la alzara en brazos pero era algo automático. Ni siquiera debía avisarle, ella simplemente te lanzaba y él sin previo aviso ya tenía los brazos abiertos esperándola. Era como si estuvieran conectados mas allá de cierto límite.

Aron comprendió a donde iban los pensamientos de Leah. Ella se preguntaba si ella tendría un imprimado en algún lugar del mundo y como se sentiría.

Era inevitable que este pensamiento se mudara a la cabeza de Aron y también lo pensara… ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Ambos trataron de verlo através de la mentes de la manada. Leah con Jacob t Nessie como ejemplo y Aron con Seth y Jenna.

Seth y Jacob sentían un amor profundo por sus imprimadas. No de esos que dejan mariposas en el estomago, sino de los que mas bien derriten todo lo que encuentran a su paso. Algo así como el metal fundido. Ese amor decía que harían lo que fuera por la otra persona, animarla, quererla, ayudarla, cuidarla, estar con ella por siempre, morirían sin dudarlo por el otro y lo harían si se los pidieran para ser felices.

Aron y Leah se miraron mentalmente uno al otro imaginándose como humanos.

Ella se imaginó su cara, sus rasgos, sus ojos, sus labios.

Él se imagino su sonrisa, sus ojos, su corto cabello, la expresión de su cara.

Y finalmente Aron comenzó a sentir algo distinto con respecto a Leah. Siempre la había visto como una muy buena amiga desde el principio pero ahora… una sensación cálida recorría su cuerpo y sintió que el de ella también. Una sensación que parecía derretir sus pechos e instalarse en sus estómagos.

En ese momento Leah cortó el pensamiento en seco y habló mentalmente.

_- Debo irme, cualquier problema llamame._

Y desapareció dejándolo solo en la noche.

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo tiene mucho de pensamientos y sentimientos en cierto punto. Espero que los entiendan bien y sepan lo que sinten los personajes.**

**Entre Jenna y Seth no pasa nada MUUUUUY significante, simplemente ella se da cuenta que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y le pide perdon.**

**Despues... entre Leah y Aron... CHAN CHAN CHAN! aajajaj **

**mmm... hay amor?**

**La cancion qeu escucha Jenna es Layla de Eric Clapton. Escuchenla es una muy linda cancion y la letra tmbn. Busquenla por internet, aparece.**

**Espero qeu esten muy bien todos y bueno... no se cuando vuelvo a actualizar.**

**Voy a tratar de que sea antes del domingo que viene o tal vez lunes D: pero como voy a empezar las clases y es todo nuevo... voy a estar a mil seguro.**

**Asi que Besos y saludos, nos vemos esta semana o la proxima con el proximo capitulo.**

**Los quiero 3**

**Flor Black**


	47. Chapter 47

- No se vos, Corazón.- le dijo resaltando la palabra corazón.- Pero yo me estoy aburriendo… Aburriendo no, sino que… debemos hacer algo.

Él la miró desde arriba elevando una ceja.

- ¿Qué pensas hacer?- le preguntó pensativo.

- No lo se… quiero salir, caminar un rato. Necesito aire, Seth.- Jenna le pidió sonriéndole angelicalmente desde su regazo. Él suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

- No te gusta estar calmada ¿Verdad?- le preguntó mientras reía y se enderezaba en el sillón.- Dale, vámonos.

Jenna se levantó de un salto y dando un pequeño salto de emoción corrió a tomas su saquito para salir. La primavera ya se hacia notar, no hacía falta mas abrigo, solo una brisa suave corría por La Push.

Seth se levantó y siguiéndola hacia fuera cerro la puerta tres de él.

Caminaron juntos y bajaron las escaleras del porche.

- ¿Dónde queres ir?- le preguntó sonriendo al verla elevar el rostro en torno al sol.

- A donde el viento nos lleve.- contestó dramáticamente riendo.- No lo se… a algún lugar. ¿Sabes algo que podamos hacer divertido? Algo distinto, por favor.- Le pidió tomándolo de la mano con ambas y saltando.

- ¿Qué te agarro, Jenny?- le preguntó extrañado mientras reía.- Estas… hiperactiva.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Hay que cambiar la rutina.- contestó mirando al suelo sin agregar nada más.

- ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer?- le preguntó Seth. Ella enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

- Lo que sea, mientras me divierta.- contestó ocultando una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?- Seth entornó los ojos. Ella rodó los suyos y suspiro.

- Claro que no.

- Bien, te voy a llevar a un lugar a hacer algo que… muchos tal vez consideraría un acto suicida.- Seth se limitó a decir eso y caminar rápidamente hacia la dirección en la que estaba la playa.

- Excelente.- contestó siguiéndolo y tomándolo de la mano.- ¿Qué misión suicida haremos?- le preguntó en tono de broma.

- Ya veras… hoy iban a ir alguno de los chicos a practicar salto.- se limitó a responder.

- ¿Salto?- preguntó Jenna sin entender el riesgo en eso.

- No es el salto que estas pensando y no voy a hablar mas hasta que lleguemos.- le contestó mirando al frente haciéndose el duro.

- Lobo malo.- susurró para ella misma.

- El peor.- contestó.

X

- ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer, Seth?- preguntó Jenna al ver que llegaban a los acantilados y paraban frente a estos observando al horizonte.

El día estaba soleado y una fresca brisa corría por el aire. El sol iluminaba el mar dejándolo de un tinte azul oscuro con verde.

- Ya vas a ver, en unos instantes van a venir los chicos.- le contestó con total seguridad mirando a el borde del acantilado. Jenna dirigió la mirada hacia allí.

- ¿De donde viene?- preguntó confundida mirando el abismo.

Seth elevó una ceja y señaló el borde con el mentón. Jenna se acercó unos pasos y retrocedió, llevándose una sorpresa al ver aparecer repentinamente a Jared empapado. Abrió la boca y frunció el ceño confundida.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó acercándose un poco mas al borde para mirar hacia abajo.

Jared le sonrió, iba chorreando agua y solo llevaba una bermuda marrón.

- En el agua, claro.- respondió como si fuera obvio.

Al mirar por donde había subido Jared descubrió un camino empinado de rocas que desaparecía a su vista tras una gran roca que surgía a mitad de un acantilado.

- ¿Vamos a nadar?- preguntó Jenna mirando a Seth y luego a Jared de arriba abajo.

- Sabes nadar ¿Verdad?- Jared contenía la risa.

- Algo así…- contestó Seth a Jenna sonriendo mientras ignoraba a Jared.

Ella asintió pensativa y se acercó al borde para mirar el agua.

- No parece muy calmada.- comentó mirando la espuma que se movía sin dirección.

- No hay mucha corriente, son mas bien como remolinos de agua, pero no te van a arrastrar.- contestó Jared mientras miraba el borde del acantilado.- Ahí viene Paul.

Repentinamente apareció Paul sin previo aviso por el mismo camino empinado.

- ¿Pero de donde salen?- preguntó ella molesta.

- Del agua, claro.- Paul se rió al verle la expresión.- Para ser una chica tan lucida a veces hay preguntas que…- negó con la cabeza.

Jenna lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió junto a Seth.

En ese momento él se quitó las zapatillas y la remera dejando expuestos sus perfectos abdominales, algo que siempre le quitaba atención a Jenna, pero al estar Paul ahí se obligo a mirar el mar. Paul rió.

- Jenna, se te esta mojando la remera.- comentó. Jared rió y Jenna miró su remera sin comprender.- De la baba que te esta cayendo de la boca.

Lo miro con odio.

- No hablemos de babosos acá. Estas en el primer lugar, Jared.- y miró hacia el mar nuevamente.- ¿Cómo se supone que bajemos? Creo que por ahí no puedo caminar…

- Así.

Jared la levanto del suelo cargándola en el hombro y se acerco al borde. Jenna comenzó a patalear y a gritar. Él la iba a tirar. Jenna pensaba que la iba a matar.

- Jared, basta.- Seth le dijo desde atrás. Jenna seguía pataleando. - Basta.

Jared seguía con ella en el hombro pero no se acercaba a la orilla.

- Vamos, Seth. Es solo una broma. No le va a pasar nada.- Paul le restaba importancia.

- Si, si sabes que no le va a pasar nada.- Jared agregó teniéndola en el hombro.

- Bajame Jared. ¡Te voy a matar, Bajame!- Jenna le gritó.

- No grites tanto…- le pidió.

- Bajala ya mismo.- Seth le repitió acercándose a él.

Jared dio un paso hacia atrás pero no la bajo. En ese instante Seth lo tomó por el hombro y le aplico presión para que la soltara. Paul se interpuso e hizo que Seth lo soltara.

- Basta. No hace falta pelear.- Paul habló. Jared la bajo.

- Te odio, Jared.- dijo pegándole en el brazo y respirando hondo.- Pensé que me ibas a matar.

- Sos un idiota, Jared.- dijo Seth empujándolo.

En ese instante Paul se metió entre medio de ambos muchachos para separarlos. Mientras que Jared y Seth se peleaban y Paul trataba de separarlos Jenna se acercó al borde a ver que había hacia bajo. Jared había estado por tirarla, eso quería decir que no había peligro abajo.

Silenciosamente los miro discutir, sumidos en la pelea a los tres. Miraba como discutían. Seth enojado y Jared ahora también, Paul trataba de calmarlos.

En ese instante se sacó silenciosamente las zapatillas de un tirón y también el saco que llevaba puesto dejándolos tirados en el piso. Camino hasta el borde para ver la altura. Debían haber unos treinta metros. Era realmente alto, como un edificio de unos cuantos pisos. Se fijo que no hubieran piedras abajo, y mas allá de las piedras que surgían de la pared del acantilado no había ninguna que le dificultara la caída.

Camino hacia atrás y luego de echarle un vistazo a los tres muchachos que seguían discutiendo mas calmados, corrió los dos metros que la separaban del abismo y con el impulse de su pie derecho se lanzó.

La sensación era increíble, de libertad. No pensaba en nada, simplemente sentía como el aire pasaba junto a ella y caía en picada. No pudo evitar lanzar un grito de jubilo antes de caer al agua. Había pegado un salto así que estaba cayendo parada y así se sumergió en el agua, hundiéndose con los brazos hacia arriba.

El agua estaba fresca, no fría como había pensado. Se hundía cada vez mas hacia el fondo sin hacer esfuerzo en salir a la superficie, se dejo llevar por la corriente arremolinada, todavía tenía aire.

Al abrir los ojos vio todo teñido de un azul verdoso, había piedras en el fondo y la arena se movía bajo su cuerpo. Al mirar hacia arriba se veía la forma del sol brillante contra el agua, no estaba muy lejos la superficie, unos cuantos metros.

En ese momento vio algo grande impactar contra el agua rompiendo el perfecto reflejo del sol. Era Seth. Al entrar en el agua bajo la cabeza y mirando alrededor, la vio a Jenna mirándolo desde el fondo y sonriéndole. Él se acercó para sacarla a la superficie.

Al estar frente a ella se sonrieron y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la supervicia. Ella se negó tirando de su mano en al lado opuesto y al girarlo en el agua le estampó un beso rápido, luego de eso soltó todo el aire que tenía y nado rápidamente a la superficie soltándose de la mano de él.

Al salir miro hacia arriba y vio a Jared y Paul asomados muy lejos desde el borde del acantilado, sonrió. Seth ya estaba junto a ella en la superficie.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Seth acercándose a ella y poniéndose en el frente.

- Claro que sí.- respondió sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.- Quiero lanzarme de nuevo.

- ¿Otra vez?- preguntó extrañado.- Pensé que te asustaba…

- No, me asustaba que Jared me lanzara desde ahí arriba, no lanzarme sola.- Miró hacia arriba, en ese momento vio saltar a Paul con un salto olímpico cayendo de cabeza perfectamente. Se apartó para verlo salir a la superficie riendo.

- Esto sí que me gusta.- comentó para sí misma.- Tenemos que hacerlo mas seguido, Seth.

Este sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

- ¿Por donde salimos?- preguntó Jenna mirando a su alrededor.

- Por acá.- respondió y nadaron hacia la orilla para volverse a tirar.

X

Se pasaron todo el día tirandose de los acantilados hasta que comenzó a anochecer. A lo largo del día se fueron sumando mas integrantes de la manada y yéndose otros. Finalmente solo quedaron Jenna, Seth, Jared, Kim y Max.

- Me parece que debemos irnos.- comentó Seth a Jenna al ver que el sol se estaba por acabar.

- Todavía no, por favor, Seth…- Jenna le rogó pero este le lanzó una mirada.- Esta bien.

Contestó resignada, tomó sus zapatillas y se las puso. Llevó su saco en la mano, seguía mojada, se había lanzado del acantilado hacia unos pocos minutos.

Al terminar de calzarse caminó en dirección a Seth saludando a los demás. Luego volteó y lo tomó de la mano, caminaron juntos.

- ¿Era necesario irnos ya?- le preguntó.- Nos estábamos divirtiendo.

Seth miró al cielo y luego le clavó la mirada.

- Va a empezar a hacer frío, te vas a enfermar.- se limitó a contestar. Ella rió.

- No es así.- dijo irónicamente.- Pareces mi padre…

Seth la miró elevando una ceja.

- Bueno… no exactamente mi padre, pero… demasiado protector.- agregó riendo. Seth negó con la cabeza dramáticamente.

- Y yo que pensé que te quedaba algo de cordura…- agregó en tono de broma.

Jenna le pegó un manotazo soltándose de su agarre y girando, caminando hacia atrás le contesto.

- Yo nunca pensé que la tuviera.- ambos rieron.

En ese momento Jenna volteó nuevamente y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, se alejaba rápidamente. Seth al verla correr la empezó a perseguir. No le constó mucho alcanzarla, pero debía admitir que corría rápido, casi hacía un esfuerzo por seguirla.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó mientras la perseguía. Ella rió y siguió corriendo sin contestar.

Estaba bajando hacia la playa. Seth la siguió escuchándola maravillado reír.

Al entrar en la arena corrió hacia el mar, antes de que entrara Seth la abrazo desde atrás por los hombros deteniéndola suavemente. Se acercó a su oído y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué queres hacer, mi amor?- lanzándole su calido aliento en el cuello.

- Me haces cosquillas.- le contestó riendo.- Vamos al agua.

- ¿ahora?- estaba confundido.

- No, mañana Seth.- contestó irónicamente.- ¡Si, Ahora!

Seth la soltó y ella lo tomó de la mano tirando en dirección a el mar.

Las olas rompía a unos metros de la orilla y llegaban con una gran carga de agua fresca.

Entraron juntos al agua e inmediatamente Jenna lo soltó y comenzó a correr en dirección adentro.

Seth la seguía sonriendo, Jenna reía. Se sentía libre.

- !Dale, Seth, Entra conmigo!- Jenna tenía le agua por las caderas. Seth en cambio solo la tenía por los talones.- Si te tengo que ir a buscar va a ser peor…

No se pudo resistir a su pedido y fue junto a ella, cuando estaba a un par de metros ella se sumergió en el agua desapareciendo.

Seth se acercó hacia donde estaba Jenna, buscándola, pero al mirar el agua no la veía. Había mucha espuma y en todo caso no la hubiera podido ver por que el agua estaba mas oscura en ese lugar. Giró tratando de buscarla en torno ahí pero no la veía, no descubría ninguna burbuja de aire ni tampoco un movimiento, ya que el mar se movía demasiado en el oleaje.

Comenzó a preocuparse y se le borró la sonrisa. Giro sobre sí buscándola, pero no la encontraba.

- ¿Jenna?- dijo al aire buscándola.

Repentinamente sintió que algo lo sujetaba por los tobillos con fuerza y tiraba de él bruscamente. Se sorprendió y cayó de espaldas al agua. Al salir a la superficie rápidamente vio a Jenna parada riéndose.

- Cuidado, Seth que te ataca Willy, la orca asesina.- dijo bromeando, Seth rió y se paró.

- Willy era la orca, pero no asesina.- le recordó.

- Esta bien, no te gusta mi orca… Entonces es Nemo el pez psicótico.- Esbozó una mueca para partirse de la risa.- mejor cierro la boca. Yo te avise…

- ¿Qué me avisaste? No me dijiste que me ibas a tirar… ¿Cómo me tiraste?- preguntó confundido al pensar en su peso y tamaño.

- Pues… tirandote.- le dijo conteniendo una risa.- Te dije que iba a ser peor.

El rodó los ojos sonriéndole.

Él sol solo tenía unos minutos todavía. El cielo estaba de un tinte violeta, rosáceo y anaranjado. Era hermoso.

- Vamos.- Jenna comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, él la siguió.

Al salir todos mojados Jenna se dirigió en silencio a la roca donde siempre solían sentarse para mirar los últimos minutos del atardecer.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro y Jenna levantándole el brazo a Seth se colocó debajo acurrucándose junto a él. Comenzaba a hacer frío.

- Que lindo ¿Verdad?- preguntó Jenna en un susurro.

- Si, es hermoso.

Permanecieron callados ambos, mirando el atardecer, abrazados.

- Te amo.- le dijo en un susurró Jenna a Seth tras experimentar ese sentimiento dy hierro derritiéndose dentro de sí.

Este la miró sonriendo.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo decías… Gracias por recordármelo.- le contestó acariciándole la mejilla.- Yo te amo también.

X

- No se donde esta ni tu hermano ni mi… ni Jenna.- Aron le dijo a Leah. Ella sonrió al escucharlo dudar en como decirle a Jenna.

Caminaban juntos por el borde del bosque mirando el atardecer cerca de los acantilados.

- Esta bien… deben andar por ahí en lo suyo.- Leah miró al cielo notando lo anaranjado que estaba.

- ¿Qué lindo día, verdad?- Aron le preguntó siguiendo la línea de su mirada. Ella sonrió y asintió.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, oyendo a las aves y al viento susurrar.

Sus brazos se rozaban entre sí y Aron, fingiendo distracción, tocó la mano de Leah tratando de tomarla. Ella antes de que él pudiera accionar ya lo había tomado de la mano y entrelazado sus dedos.

Se miraron fijamente, no diciendo nada y al mismo tiempo diciéndose todo con los ojos.

Sentían que se conocían hace mucho tiempo, se comprendían, se apreciaban, se amaban….

En ese momento Aron dejó de caminar y leyó lo mismo que él sentía en la mirada de Leah. Tenía una mirada dulce que muy, pero muy, pocas veces vio.

Leah se detuvo y se puso frente a él sin decir una palabra. Ella sabía que el sentía lo mismo.

Repentinamente sus labios exclamaban apoyarse en los del otro. Era algo magnético. Se necesitaban.

Aron elevó una mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla de ella, provocando que acunase su rostro en la mano y cerrase los ojos disfrutando del tacto.

Al abrirlos descubrió una mirada tierna en él y una sonrisa relajada.

Ella se acercó y entrelazo sus manos detrás de su cuello, instantáneamente el las entrelazó detrás de su cintura y acercándose suavemente, sus labios se juntaron para comenzar a danzar juntos.

Se estaban besando y nada mas importaba. Se amaban.

Aron sintió que nada mas importaba. Ni él, ni la manada, ni el piso, ni el aire, ni su casa, su familia, sus amigos. Repentinamente con una sensación de vértigo su mundo acabó y su vida cambió para siempre. Todo, absolutamente todo, se resumía en ese beso y nada más importaba.

Todo su afecto hacia quien sea y lo que sea desapareció instantáneamente para alojarse en su pecho y explotar en ese beso.

Se había imprimado de Leah.

* * *

**Bueno, acá el capitulo 47... **

**Es cortito **

**Diculpen que sea corto, no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir y menos ahora que empeze el colegio.**

**Bueno… ¡ARON SE IMPRIMO! Pero Leah no…. ¿Por qué sera? CHAN! Ajajajaj**

**Al principio el capitulo es solamente sobre Jenna y Seth e iba a ser asi de corto solamente de ellos dos, pero bueno… se me vino Leah a la mente y acá está el resultado xD**

**Espero que esten todos perfectos y que, para los que comenzaron las clases, les vaya bien.**

**Saludos y nos leemos la semana que viene.**

**Los amo (L)**


	48. Chapter 48

Aron y Leah

Se separaron y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos.

Aron la miraba maravillado, completamente perdido en ese sentimiento. Leah lo miraba sorprendida, con una cara de perplejidad.

Aron se acercó nuevamente a Leah y la beso, esta lo dejo pero se quedo inmóvil en su lugar. Él se separó y la miro confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Leah?- el dolor estaba amenazando su pecho al ver la expresión de su imprimada.- Pensé que…

- Hace frío.- respondió con cierto pánico en su voz.

Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo…

- Tengo frío, no hay ruidos, no veo…- parecía a punto de entrar en estado de shock.

- ¿Qué no ves?-preguntó confundido, no entendía a lo que se refería.

Ella colocó una mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Aron, sintiéndolo demasiado caliente para su piel cobriza. Lo miró fijamente con incredulidad.

Él notó la mano fría de la chica en comparación con unos instantes atrás.

Extendió su mano y la depositó en las mejillas de ella, luego puso una en la frente para ver la temperatura… no tenía la temperatura de siempre.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos comprendiendo lo que había pasado pero en estado de shock ambos.

- ¿Nos imprimamos?- preguntó Leah con lagrimas en los ojos mirando el cielo con una mirada extraña, como si descubriera un mundo completamente ajeno al de ella.

- Me imprimé.- contestó en un susurro casi inaudible.

Lo miró fijamente y repitió la pregunta.

- ¿Nos imprimamos , Aron?- estaba asustada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Yo me imprimé.- le aclaró.

- ¿Qué me pasó?- negaba con la cabeza mientras recorría todo con la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Estas bien?- repitió.

- No, no veo lo mismo, no escucho lo mismo, no siento lo mismo.- Se miraron fijamente y Aron sonrió levemente con ternura.

- ¿Sos humana nuevamente?- preguntó escéptico.

- Es horrible.- le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos. - Es todo tan….- y se largó a llorar.

Él la abrazó consolándola. Estaba fría. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Entre llantos Leah le hablaba.

- No lo siento, Aron. No lo siento más.- le decía entre sollozos.- No se cómo trasformarme. No encuentro el calor, hace frío.

Estaban ambos abrazados a un lado del camino frente a los acantilados. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente abrazándolo con fuerza, como si fuera su ancla. Él le pasaba su mano por la espalda y el pelo acariciándola. No lograba calmarla.

- Leah, Leah.- la llamaba pero ella seguía llorando.- Nos imprimamos.

Negando con la cabeza Leah se separó y abrazo su cuerpo.

- No puede ser, no me puedo imprimar. Jamás.- Las lagrimas brotaban sin parar.

- Si, Leah. Te juro que… no se que es esto que siento. Nunca lo sentí. No se parece a lo de Seth y Jenna… es algo mas grande. No… encuentro palabras para describirlo.- estaba entrando en shock también.- No puede ser, no sos mas una loba.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer.

- Creo que debemos hablar con Jacob.- dijo Leah cuando logró respirar nuevamente.

Aron asintió pensativo y la rodeó con un brazo. Leah se acurrucó en el hueco.

- Hace frío, Aron. Es horrible… No se hace cuantos años no sentía el frío.- Leah estaba conmocionada.

- Ya vamos a ver que haremos. No te preocupes.- y la besó en la cabeza.

- Es que… no puede ser. Esto no puede ser.- repetía sin saber que decir.

- Si, está pasando. Me imprime de vos y… volviste a ser humana en cierto punto, supongo.- Aron especulaba.- No entiendo como desde de tanto tiempo volviste a ser humana.

- Yo tampoco, aparte nunca trate de dejar de transformarme, no después de darme por vencida.- Ambos caminaban mirando el piso.

- ¿Estas segura que no podes transformarte nuevamente?- preguntó Aron.

Ella asintió incrédula.

- No me encuentro, no se donde esta la loba, no esta el calor, no esta la ira.- la cara era de mal estar.

- Esta bien, tranquila.- Aron le pidió.- ahora vamos a tu casa, luego llamamos a Jacob y vemos que pasa realmente.

Leah asintió asustada.

X

- No lo puedo creer, realmente…- Seth negó con la cabeza consternado.- Esto es increíble.

Jenna pasaba su mirada de Seth a Aron y finalmente a Leah, que estaba tirada en el sillón, acurrucada junto a Aron echa una bola.

Permanecía parada apoyada contra la pared y Seth estaba sentado en el sillón, amarrándose la cabeza, tratando de comprender lo que sucedía mientras esperaban a Jacob, Quil y Embry.

Las lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de Leah, Aron la trataba de consolar mientras hablaba con Seth.

Repentinamente entró Jacob con Quil y Embry sin avisar. Jenna se enderezó al ver la expresión completamente seria en la cara de todos.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jacob mirando a Leah. Ella lo miró fijamente y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas nuevamente, escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Aron y sollozando.

- No es mas un lobo.- Contestó Seth consternado. Parecía perdido, sin saber donde ir.

- ¿No es mas un lobo?- preguntó Quil en parte con conmoción y en parte incredulidad en la voz.

Nadie contestó nada. Leah lloraba, Aron la consolaba y Seth miraba fijamente el piso pensativo.

- Seth, Aron… Leah.- Jacob los llamó.- Alguien responda.

Caminó y se sentó junto a Seth en el sillón. Embry y Quil lo hicieron en unas sillas. Nadie contestaba ni parecía intentarlo.

- Según lo que entendí…- comenzó Jenna con cautela tratando de ver si podía hablar. Al ver interés en la mirada de Jacob prosiguió.- Aron se imprimó de ella, no comprendo porque ahora y no antes… y ella instantáneamente perdió todos los… sentidos de lobo y no se pudo volver a transformar.

Jacob elevó una ceja y miró a los demás integrantes de la manada. Embry, Quil y él se miraban fijamente anonadados. Seth, Aron y Leah seguían igual.

- pero… ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Estas segura, Leah?- se adelantó Embry.

Ella se limitó a extender su brazo y pedirle la mano a el aire. Embry la tomó sin comprender, al tocarla su expresión cambió totalmente.

- ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Jacob mirando el agarre y la cara de Embry.

- Esta… fría…- negó con la cabeza incrédulo.- tiene la temperatura normal. Como un humano común.

Jacob se estiró y la tocó, realmente estaba fría.

Leah se enderezó y con las lágrimas en los ojos los miro a todos.

- No se porque me pasa esto…- dijo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras. Aron amago levantarse y seguirla, pero Jacob le lanzó una mirada para que se quedara quieto.

- Dejame ir, Jacob.- Aron le pidió mirándola desaparecer.

- Alguien tiene que explicarnos que paso.- contestó Jacob negando con la cabeza sin saber que hacer. Aron bufó y se revolvió incomodo.

Jenna suspiró y miró las escaleras, donde había desaparecido Leah.

- ¿Cómo pasó?- preguntó Quil asombrado y maravillado, era el único que lo estaba tomando bien.

- No lo se… simplemente… nos besamos y me imprimé.- Aron contestó negando con la cabeza mirando hacia la escalera.- Después de eso todo había cambiado. ¿Puedo ir arriba?

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

- Te necesito acá, ya se le va a pasar.- le contestó frunciendo el ceño.

Aron estaba notablemente afectado. Seth se levantó y camino hacia la cocina tapándose la cara con la mano, se le escapaban lágrimas de los ojos silenciosamente. Al notarlo Jenna cruzó la sala rápidamente hacia la cocina y al entrar se acercó a él. Lo abrazó sin decirle nada. Sobraban las palabras.

Seth la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, cuando se separaron el le sonrió débilmente y le acarició el cabello.

- ¿Podes ir con Leah?- le preguntó Seth a Jenna. Esta asintió sin entender lo que quería.- No quiero que este sola y Aron tampoco… no esta bien…

Jenna asintió comprendiendo y le acarició el brazo al pasar junto a él, luego la siguió. Paso por la sala donde Jacob trataba de hablar con Aron, pero este estaba muy nervioso.

- Yo voy con Leah, Aron. Tranquilo.- le anunció Jenna mirándolo fijamente. El asintió y suspiró nervioso.

Jenna subió las escaleras y miro a ambos lados del pasillo, no sabía en que habitación estaba, pero lógicamente fue a la de ella. Entro sin tocar, pero haciéndose notar.

Estaba tirada bocabajo en su cama, llorando contra la almohada, abrazando las sabanas contra su cuerpo.

Jenna caminó y se sentó junto a ella en la cama y le apoyó su mano en la espalda que temblaba por el llanto. Se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído, no quería hablar muy fuerte, aunque seguro estaban oyendo abajo lo que le decía.

- Tranquila, no estas sola… no va a pasar nada malo.- Leah negó con la cabeza y lanzó un sollozo fuerte mientras se enderezaba en su cama y se arrodillaba en esta.

- Si que estoy sola, siempre estoy sola. No se porque me pasa todo esto, mi vida es una desgracia.- Le contestó llorando.

- No, no es así…- Estaba tratando de buscar las palabras que decirle. Suspiró y le sonrió tranquilamente.- No estas sola. Yo no estaría acá si estuvieras sola, ninguno de los chicos estaría bajo pensando que pasó. Seth no estaría preocupado por vos, Aron no estaría desesperado por venir a verte. Tu vida no es una desgracia… tal vez para vos sí, pero pensa… puede ser peor y algo bueno de esto va a salir.

- ¿Qué cosa buena puede salir de esto?- preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas. - Es que no paro de sufrir nunca, Jenna. Primero esto de ser un lobo y ahora no lo soy mas…

- Algo bueno va a salir, créeme.- le dijo tomándola de la mano.- No pienses tan negativamente, Leah. Si todos nos rindiéramos tan fácilmente las cosas no serían como son ahora. Esto pasa porque tiene que pasar… es el destino.

- Ya no se cual es mi destino.- contestó desesperanzada.

- Nadie sabe el de cada uno.- contestó rápidamente.- Hace un par de alo yo vivía en un hogar u orfanato, hace un año yo estaba en un correccional… ahora estoy en frente de Leah Clearwater, una de las mujeres mas fuertes que conocí en mi vida, consolándola ¡Justo yo! Rodeada de lobos, vampiros, personas en un pueblito lejano en Washington y… Feliz.

- Lo tenes todo, Jenna. Todo lo que yo quisiera lo tenes.- le contestó.- Y yo no soy fuerte para nada, no me parezco a vos en nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que vos no?- preguntó Jenna escéptica.- ¿Amor? Tal vez no te diste cuenta o tenes una gran confusión en tu cabeza, pero quiero que sepas que lo tenes. ¿Amistades? ¿Qué hacen toda la manada ahí abajo si no son tus amigos?, ¿Felicidad? Nadie dijo que yo lo sea… no digo que soy infeliz, pero toda bondad tiene su mal… cada uno debe buscar su propia felicidad.

- Es que yo no lo encuentro nunca.- contestó mirando apenada el enredon de su cama.

Jenna suspiró cansada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Leah, al contrario… nunca te gusto ser una loba, miralo como una segunda oportunidad que te da la vida. - le dijo como si fuera algo obvio.- No te estanques en el pensamiento de que jamás serás feliz, porque no vas a poder serlo entonces.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Como si estuvieran hablando a través de sus miradas. Cada vez que Leah amagaba llorar Jenna le lanzaba una mirada que la animaba. Finalmente Leah sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy muy confundida.- anunció Leah deshaciéndose del nudo en la garganta.

- Por supuesto, es lógico.- Jenna contestó comprendiendo.- Mas de una persona se hubiera vuelto loca en tu lugar…

- No entiendo porque a mí.- le dijo.

- Yo tampoco lo entendí eso, nunca.- Jenna le contestó con una mueca.- Creo que es algo que nunca lo vamos a poder contestar nosotros, sino que se va a contestar solo con el tiempo… Nada tiene razón o lógica al principio… después de un tiempo realmente te das cuenta que las cosas pasan por algo.

- Es que… todo esto es tan raro.- contestó negando con la cabeza. Tenía una expresión de horror cuando miro alrededor.- Es que… hace frío, veo mucho menos, no escucho nada…

Jenna rió.

- Bienvenida al sentimiento de ser una simple mortal.- Jenna contestó viendo que se animaba Leah.- Así nos sentimos el resto… al principio es malo, luego te acostumbras.

- No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esto, Jenna, realmente no se escucha nada.

- Y… No, mas allá de lo que pasa en esta habitación y algún ruido fuerte de afuera no vas a oír…

Leah asintió pensativa y miró el techo.

- Gracias.- dijo repentinamente tomando de la mano a Jenna.

- No hay que agradecer, no lo hago por obligación ni nada por el estilo. Realmente estoy con vos.- contestó sonriendo de costado.

Leah volvió a asentir y se levantó.

- Vamos abajo.- le dijo. Jenna se levantó inmediatamente y la siguió.

Todos las observaron en silencio bajar por las escaleras. Miraron a Leah, que estaba inspeccionando el piso y los escalones tratando de encontrar algo… distinto y luego a Jenna con caras de alivio, agradecimiento o ansias.

Leah caminó y se sentó junto a Aron, este la rodeó con un brazo escrutando su mirada. Ella le sonrió débilmente y suspiró.

Jenna se sentó junto a Seth en el sillón y lo tomó de la mano, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Ya, hablen, es incomodo este silencio.- Leah anunció.

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Jacob. Leah asintió.

- Todo lo bien que puedo estar… confundida, demasiado.

- Me imagino.- Le contestó pensativo.

- ¿Tiene una idea de que me paso? ¿Es temporal o definitivo?- preguntó Leah esperanzada.

- Suponemos que… paso esto porque Aron se imprimó de vos. Tal vez el no se imprimó antes por el echo de que eras aún un lobo y luego de besarte…- Seth se encogió de hombros.- debió cambiar algo en tus genes, Leah.

- Si tenes frío, la temperatura es la normal… decís que no ves ni escuchas como antes… Supongo que tampoco sentir los aromas igual.- Jacob especulaba.- debes ser humana nuevamente… con todo lo que implica.

Leah lo miró sin entender. Frunció el ceño sin entender y Jacob se revolvió incomodo en su lugar. Paseó la mirada a todos los miembros masculinos de la reunión. Todos parecía en cierto punto incómodos.

Leah miró a Jenna tratando de entender de que hablaban. Jenna tenía una expresión dubitativa, al cruzar miradas ella se encogió de hombros y le hizo una mueca como indicándole algo obvio.

- Ah, ya entendí.- le dijo a Jenna y esta asintió.- No lo se , Jacob… creo que es muy rápido para decirlo. Definitivamente ya no me puedo transformar, no lo siento mas, pero no se si para tantas suposiciones.

- Yo creo que sí.. Si Aron se imprimó de vos.- Seth comentó.- supuestamente uno se imprima de…

Leah asintió y se levantó, camino hacia la cocina y Aron la siguió.

Ella camino hacia la encimera y se quedó ahí mirando fijamente la pared. Aron caminó detrás de ella y la abrazó hablándole al oído.

- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó.

- Siempre estoy bien.- respondió sonriendo de costado.- Ya veremos con el tiempo…

- De acuerdo.

- Tengo hambre, Aron.- le anunció.

En ese momento Jacob carraspeó desde la entrada de la cocina haciendo que se separaran y voltearan.

- Embry, Quil y yo ya nos íbamos…- Jacob les anunció.- Leah, quedate tranquila, descansa y veremos que pasa con el tiempo.

Ella asintió. Aron asintió en modo de saluda y se fueron.

Caminaron hasta la sala para encontrarse con Seth y Jenna. Se miraron en silencio entre todos y Jenna habló:

- Aron, es tarde… me parece que deberíamos volver a casa, sobre todo vos que estuviste fuera mucho tiempo.- le comentó.

- No quiero ir a casa, todavía no… me quiero quedar con Leah.- le contestó mirando a ambas.

- Pero enserio, Susan y Grez deben estar preocupados. Mañana hay colegio y ninguno de los dos esta allá.- Jenna le explicó con una mueca de desagrado.

Aron miró a Leah un segundo y ella habló.

- No quiero estar sola… - dijo para sí misma, luego miró a Aron.- Puedo quedarme en tu casa…

Aron sonrió automáticamente al escucharla, Seth los miró a ambos consternado.

- No, definitivamente no.- dijo negando de buena manera.- No quiero oír eso…

Jenna rió suavemente y Leah miró al piso avergonzada. Aron lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Es mi casa, Leah viene.- terminó.

- Es la mía y no quiero que se vaya Seth.- agregó Jenna.

Se miraron desafiándose unos segundos pero Aron enseguida rodó los ojos negó con la cabeza.

- ¿ Y Si voy con Leah a casa y te quedas con Seth?- le propuso.- Yo te cubro…

Jenna lo pensó unos segundos y miró a Seth esperando su opinión. El le sonrió.

- Claro, así si…- Jenna fue y se sentó sobre las piernas de Seth.- Decile que me fui a lo de Siberia, que tengo la mochila y todo eso…

- ¿La pasas a buscar mañana?- preguntó Aron. Ella rodó los ojos y lo miró con cara de obviedad.

- Vámonos.- le dijo a Leah tirando de su mano hacia la puerta.- Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos mañana.- Se despidió Leah.

Y salieron por la puerta dejándolos solos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando la puerta unos segundos, luego Jenna lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Estas preocupado?- le preguntó. Él asintió.

- No la veo muy… bien. Por suerte esta Aron, pero es demasiado para ella.- Seth comentó. Ella le acarició el pelo hacia atrás mientras le hablaba.

- No te preocupes, es la sorpresa del momento. Va a estar bien, te lo aseguro, es fuerte.- Jenna estaba frunciendo el ceño pensativa mientras lo peinada y él la observaba hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Jenny?- preguntó mientras tocaba con su dedo el punto en el cual sus cejas se fruncían tratando de alisarlo.

- No es que me preocupe… sino que me confunde mucho.- comenzó.- ¿Es seguro esto de Aron? ¿Se imprimó de ella?

Seth lo pensó unos segundos y se recostó contra el respaldo.

- supongo que sí, suponemos que sí.- se aclaró la garganta.- No se imprima de la nada, aparte Leah ya no puede transformarse en Lobo… es algo único. Ella es única.

- Nunca hubo otras mujeres que se transformaran.- afirmó Jenna.

- Nunca.- confirmó Seth.- Tampoco que se dejaran de transformar así de fácil. Ninguno de nosotros volverá a ser humano completamente y es muy difícil dejar de transformarse.

- Recuerdo que me lo explicaste.- ella asintió. Suspiró y le sonrió abiertamente haciendo que el le sonriera.- Me parece que Leah va a estar mejor así… me refiero… bueno, a todo lo que ella se cuestionaba esta siendo respondido. No lo va a comprender todavía, pero lo va a ver en un tiempo.

- Lo sé. Como dijimos, es el impacto de la noticia.- Respondió Seth.- Va a estar bien.

En ese momento el estomago de Jenna rugió incomodándola.

- Me había olvidado que no comimos en todo el día, debes estar hambrienta.- Jenna se levantó y Seth también. Camino hacia la cocina y ella lo siguió. Tomo un imán de la heladera y camino hacia el teléfono.

- ¿Pizza?-preguntó elevando el imán en su mano.

- Pizza.- asintió sonriendo.

X

Aron estaba recostado boca arriba en su cama, Leah estaba acostada mitad sobre él, mitad sobre el colchón junto a él bocabajo. Se miraban fijamente.

- ¿Estas bien ahora?- le preguntó acariciándole la mejilla. Ella asintió.

- Estaba muy… impactada hoy a la tarde. Perdón por arruinar el momento.- Leah se disculpó.

- No hay que perdonar. No es tu culpa en absoluto.- contestó besándola.- Es más, me alegro que seas vos mi imprimada. Realmente te quería antes de que pasara todo esto de la imprimación… Pero después… ¡Dios, es increíble este sentimiento!

Leah le sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

- Jamás en mi vida pensé que alguien se imprimaría de mí, menos aún que volvería a ser una persona común.- contestó nostálgicamente.

- No es común, eso esta claro… tampoco es que seas una chica común ¿Verdad?- le preguntó bromeando.

- Verdad, nunca lo fui.- contestó con una mueca.

Ambos rieron y se besaron.

X

- No tengo sueño, para nada.- le dijo al oído.

- Yo muy poco.- le respondió en otro susurro.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Seth, uno junto al otro, mirando el techo. Jenna estaba acurrucada en un costado de Seth enroscando sus pies con las piernas de él y abrazándolo.

- La pase muy bien hoy.- comentó mientras suspiraba.

- Yo también. Fue un día… distinto.- le respondió.

En ese momento Jenna se acercó a el y lo besó en el cuello. Él le respondió riendo quedamente y besándola intensamente, el beso se prolongó unos minutos hasta que Jenna se sentó a horcadas sobre Seth mientras lo seguía besando.

Estaba dejando actuar a sus impulsos. Sin pensarlo metió la mano por debajo de la remera de Jenna tocando su suave piel y atrayéndola hacía sí.

Jenna comprendió que esta vez no se iba a resistir y sonrió mientras acariciaba los músculos de su abdomen y le mordía el labio.

- Espera.- le pidió entre beso y beso. Jenna le chistó para que no hable.

- No digas nada.- le respondió mientras lo seguía besando.

- Pero…- no lo dejó hablar, enseguida lo calló con otro beso y tiro de sus hombros para que se sentara.- Espera, Jenna…

- No digas nada.- le repitió.

Seth dejó de hablar y la siguió besando. La desesperación se estaba haciendo notar, necesitaban sentirse al máximo, sentir sus pieles juntas y fundirse en uno.

En ese momento Seth le sacó la remera a Jenna sin pensarlo y ella lo dejó. La sensación de su piel sobre la de él era desesperante.

Entre beso y beso Seth se dio cuenta que no podrían parar eso.

- ¿Estas segura?- le preguntó mientras besaba su cuello.

- Te amo.- le contestó agitada.

- Y yo mucho más.- respondió él besándola y acariciando su blanca piel.

* * *

**Bueno... Leah no es mas lobo! CHAN CHAN CHAN!  
ajajajaja y se imprimo Aron de ella 3  
Seth y Jenna concretaron :D  
Espero que les guste este capitulo... no estaba muy convencida pero bueno, es lo mejor que me salio, estoy a mil con el colegio.  
Espero que les guste y dejen su Review.  
Saludos y que esten bien (L)**

Pd: perdonen por la tardanza, tengo el capitulo listo desde la semana pasada, pero fanfiction no me dejaba subir ningun capitulo solo a esta historia.. todavia no me deja pero encontre la forma de "Evadir" el error y bueno... aca estamos. Disculpen la tardanza, lo tendrìa que haber subido el miercoles pasado, pero no me abria D:


	49. Chapter 49

-Leah, cariño.- ella escuchó entre sueños, se desperezó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo vio a Aron junto a ella sonriéndole.- Es temprano, pero debo irme a la escuela…Abrió los ojos completamente frunciendo el ceño. Se incorporó sin mirar a Aron, mirando alrededor. Suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Aron sentándose junto a asintió entornando los ojos y mirando alrededor como si fuera todo nuevo.

- Si supieras lo distinto que se siente todo, ya me había acostumbrado a lo otro… lo de ser loba.- se encogió nuevamente de hombros y respirando hondo repentinamente lo miró y sonrió.- Por lo menos hay cosas buenas en todo acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios poniéndose de pie.- ¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó.- ¿A que hora salís de el colegio? ¿A que hora entras? ¿Vas caminando? ¿Hay alguien en tu casa? Ahora no escucho nada… no se que…

Aron rió al escucharla ansiosa.

- Son las siete de la mañana, entro a las ocho y salgo a las tres o cuatro de la tarde depende el día, También depende el día es como voy, hoy voy en auto así que si nos apuramos te llevo a te casa antes. En la casa solo esta Trace desayunando, mis padres ya se fueron.

Leah asintió pensativa.

- ¿Trace…?- comenzó y Aron la cortó antes.

- Ya sabe que Jenna y Seth pasan varias noches juntos acá, así que no le va a pasar nada con enterarse de que estuviste acá toda la noche… No se va a sorprender.-Leah asintió y miró alrededor.- Tus zapatillas están debajo de mi cama. Vamos.

Se puso en pie y le paso las zapatillas. El se puso su remera mientras ella se calzaba. - ¿Vamos?- preguntó Leah al mirarlo mirarla. El sonrió y asintió.

Salieron por la puerta y caminaron por el pasillo, ella adelante y el siguiéndola, bajaron y encontraron a Trace comiendo sola, sentada en la sentir que no estaba sola giró la cabeza y los vio parados a ambos detrás de ella. Aron siguió su camino hacia la heladera mientras Leah se apoyó contra la pared.

- Hola Trace.- la saludo un poco incómoda.

- Que hay , Leah.- Respondió sin mirarla, revolviendo sus cereales.

- Leah se quedo a dormir anoche.- comentó Aron tomando el jugo y sacándolo de la heladera, tomo dos vasos y lo sirvió.

Trace asintió.

- Lo supuse… bueno… no entiendo porque.- le respondió mirando a Aron con una mirada culpable. El no lo comprendió. Paseo su mirada de Leah a Trace y volteó para buscar los cereales.- ¿Algún problema?- preguntó Leah a Trace.

- No es un problema en sí.- le respondió mientras comía otra cucharada.- Pero me parece que esta mal. Va a estar mal para vos Leah… no me quiero meter pero… me parece que con lo de Sam….

Aron volteó y le habló a su hermana.

- No es asunto tuyo Tracy.- le dijo cortante.- Aparte no va a pasar lo mismo, no esta vez.

Leah había caminado junto a Aron y tomó uno de los jugos.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le respondió enfrentándolo.

- Me imprime de ella, no es lo mismo.-respondió cortante.- Y no es tu asunto, así que ya lo sabes. Nos imprimamos y Leah no es mas una loba. No preguntes mas por lo miró y esbozó una mueca de confusión, elevando las cejas al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Dejó su plato de cereales sin terminar, se puso en pie y camino fuera de la cocina hacia el living. Leah observaba por la entrada de la cocina que hacía, no lo supo hasta que la vio pasar caminando en dirección a la puerta con su mochila. Aron siguió preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Qué le paso?- preguntó Leah sin comprender.

- No se que le esta pasando últimamente… esta… desafiando a todos. A veces esta bien, pero otras se sobrepasa…- Aron comentó sentándose en la mesa.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó Leah frunciendo el ceño.

- Trece, casi catorce.- respondió comiendo sus cereales.

- Es eso aron.- Leah sonrió.- ¿a tus catorce no eras… parecido? ¿No te empezaste a revelar contra el mundo?

El se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Puede ser.

Y se quedo mirando un punto fijo en la pared pensativamente.

X

Ya estaba despierta, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Sabía que el estaba despierto, ya lo había sentido moverse y desperezarse debajo de ella.

Sus respiraciones eran cadentes, lentas y sus corazones latían como uno solo. Era un ambiente cálido, reconfortante y… lleno de amor. - Me parece que ya tenemos que levantarnos.- dijo Seth interrumpiendo el silencio absoluto que reinaba en la habitación. Acarició su cabello siguiendo la línea de su espalda hasta su cadera, maravillado por lo que veí sonrió con los ojos cerrados pensando que él ya sabía que estaba despierta hace unos cuantos minutos. Negó con la cabeza y enterró su cara en su pecho.

- Enserio amor, ya son las siete.- comentó moviéndose un poco debajo de las sabanas.- Es realmente una tortura moverme, no quiero irme.

- No vayamos.- respondió Jenna sonriéndole.

- Debemos ir, por suerte vamos a estar juntos.

- No me quiero ir, no quiero separarme de vos, Seth. No quiero que esto termine, soy feliz.- Jenna lo abrazó.

Seth elevó su cara y la besó suavemente.- Vamos.- le dijo y se levantó de la cama.

Ella se quedó boca arriba mirando el techo, sonriendo y estirándose. Se sentía de maravilla y la felicidad aumentaba esa sensación satisfactoria.

Finalmente se dignó a levantarse y se sentó. Observó a Seth vestirse, Se estaba enfundando los pantalones.

Ella le sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

- ¿Te queres bañar?- le preguntó Seth. Ella asintió. Después de el día anterior saltando de los acantilados y luego de aquella noche, necesitaba una ducha.. Enseguida vuelvo.

Jenna se puso en pie envuelta en las sabanas. Giró en circulo y vio toda su ropa desparramada por todo el piso, se dispuso a levantarla y dejarla sobre la cama de Seth.- Ya esta preparada la ducha, te deje ropa de Leah en el baño para que la uses hoy. Es la mas chica que encontré, pero te va a ir asintió y sonrió, camino hacia el y envolviendo su cuello con los brazos salto y lo beso. El la sostenía por la cintura devolviéndole el beso.- Ya esta, Seth.- dijo Jenna entre risas cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello.- Hay que ir ¿No te acordas?

Él se separó suspirando y la dejo hacia el baño y permaneció allí por diez minutos, luego salió vestida con la ropa de Leah.

Traía unos Jean, que debían ser chupines, pero le quedaban demasiado largos y un poco flojos, aunque no mucho, así que doblándolos le quedarían bien y una remera blanca lisa. Caminó hacia la habitación de Seth y terminó de cambiarse, en veinte minutos ya estaba lista, bajó rápidamente a desayunar.

Se sentó junto a Seth en otra silla. Se sonrieron mutuamente y él le acarició la mejilla.- ¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó Seth a Jenna, ella rió.- No se vos… pero yo no dormí mucho.- contestó entre risas. Él se unió.

- Cierto, mucho no dormí pero bueno… valió la pena.- comentó dulcemente.

- Pues claro, Seth. Hoy me di cuenta de que desperdicie dieciséis, casi diecisiete años de mi vida.- comentó en broma mientras comía sus cereales. - ¿Desperdiciaste?- preguntó con fingido escepticismo. Ella sintió sonriendo mientras tomaba otra cucharada. - Vamos a hacer esto mas seguido.. ¿Verdad?- preguntó pestañeando fingiendo inocencia.

Él se rió y la beso.

- Tranquila, Jenna. Hay tiempo para todo.- le contestó tranquilizándola.- Por ahora… tenemos que ir a el dijo con una mueca en la cara. Ella bufó y se levantó.- De acuerdo.- Camino hacia la puerta seguida por Seth. El llevaba su mochila colgada. - ¿Caminamos o preferís el auto?- le preguntó Seth. Ella sonrió, estaba muy alegre.- Como prefieras.- le contestó mientras se apoyaba en su costado.

Él la llevó hacía el auto.

- Prefiero en auto, debemos ir a buscar tus cosas a tu casa y luego te traigo después del colegio.- le explicó, ella sintió y entró en el auto.

Prendió la radio como si fuera otro día común. - ¿Tenes ganas de escuchar música a las siete casi ocho de la mañana?- le preguntó Seth.

- Pues, claro. No hay momento en que no venga bien un poco de música.- respondió.Encendió la radio y sintonizó la estación que pasaban Rock. Sonaba Layla de Eric Clapton. La misma canción que la había echo sentir tan mal el último fin de semana. La canción que le recordaba a ella y la tristeza en su la miró, estaba inexpresiva mirando fijamente es estereo. Suspiro largamente y luego sonrió aún mirando la radio. En ese momento abrió la ventanilla dejando entrar el viento y sacando su cara hacia afuera. El sol matutino le daba en la cara dejando su piel blanca de un tono aún mas blanco, su pelo se aclaraba con los rayos del sol y se agitaba con el viento. Sonreí sonrió y comenzó a acelerar para ir al colegio.

X

- ¿Qué tal el día?- una voz le preguntó desde detrás. Jenna volteó y vio a Geovan sonriéndole. Le sonrió ampliamente.

- Muy bien…- le pareció extraño el optimismo que tenían ambos.- ¿Y el tuyo?- Me parece que tan bien como el tuyo.- Ambos se miraron unos segundos y rieron. - La verdad que él mío es muy bueno…- comentó Jenna entre risas.

Los estudiantes pasaban junto a ellos mirándolos algunos, otros seguían su camino sin voltear y otros cuchicheaban al verlos juntos y sonrientes.- Pues el mío no se queda atrás…- comentó Geovan.

- ¿El amor?- preguntó Jenna con una mueca de interrogación en el rostro, escondía una sonrisa.

- Supongo que en tu caso también…- le contestó imitando su cara.

Ambos rieron y ella asintió.- Si, definitivamente el amor.- afirmó Geovan.

- ¿Qué tal todo con Siberia? ¿Ya no te da mas vergüenza?- le preguntó Jenna observando a Siberia hablar con Savana y Sahara en la otra punta de el jardin del colegio. Ya estaban saliendo todos y le extrañó mucho verla con ellas, ya no se juntaban casi negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.- simplemente no sabía como ir a hablarle… es más… casi ni le hable el otro día en la fiesta, simplemente me acerque, bailamos un poco y la bese.- confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior en un costado, algo que Jenna solía tener como costumbre. Por eso siempre tenía los labios rojos.- Ah, chico atrevido.- ambos rieron juntos.- Esta perfecto, así me gusta.- le dijo pegándole con un puño en el brazo como si fuera un hombre boxeando. Finalmente rió al ver la estupidez que hacía y miró a Siberia, iba en dirección hacia ellos.- Me parece que debo dejarte solo…

Geovan volteó y vio a su novia venir caminando por el pasto, le sonrió ampliamente y volteó a mirar a Jenna.

- ¿Con quien te vas?- le preguntó.

La confusión surcó el rostro de Jenna, no entendió a lo que se refería, se iba casi todos los días con Seth o Aron.

- Con Seth…- contestó frunciendo el ceño en sospecha.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Aron se fue inmediatamente sonó el timbre… Seth guardo todo rápido y salió pitando tras de él.- Le comentó frunció el ceño y miro alrededor. No veía a nadie, absolutamente nadie de la manada. Comenzó a preocuparse.- No lo sabía… supongo que volveré sola a mi casa.- le contestó mientras buscaba su celular en la mochila.

- Te llevo.- le ofreció Geovan.

En ese momento Siberia se sumo a la conversación tomando a Geo del brazo.- Que hay.- saludo.

- Hola Sibe.- respondió Jenna mientras buscaba en su mochila.

- Hola, amor.- respondió Geovan besándola fugazmente, algo que Jenna vio de reojo en un instante y siguió rebuscando en su encontrarlo rápidamente miró si decía algo su celular. Estaba un mensaje de Seth en la pantalla principal. El mensaje decía que se tuvo que ir con Jacob, que los había llamado urgente y que vaya a la casa de Sara o Siberia por la dudas, que no este sola en la de ella. La preocupo en extremo.- ¿Paso algo?- preguntó Siberia al verle la expresión.

Jenna la miró y sonriendo contestó.

- No nada, Seth y Aron tuvieron que irse.- Comentó Jenna. Enseguida esbozó una mueca.- No quiero volver a mi casa…

Dijo con la intención que la invitasen a la de Siberia. Ella enseguida habló.

- Te invitaría a mi casa, pero tengo turno con el medico… mi madre me va a llevar hasta Olimpia nuevamente para ver a el oculista… me quieren poner anteojos.- dijo con una mueca de horror. Jenna y Geovan rieron.- De acuerdo.- contestó Jenna asintiendo.

- Si queres podes venir q mi casa…- comentó Geovan, mirando a Siberia.- No hay problema digo… si no queres volver a la tuya.

- Si, gracias.- le dijo con alivió fingido.- No me gusta mucho la mía… es… extraña.

- ¿Extraña?- preguntó Siberia.

- Yo creo que hay espíritus o algo así… pasan cosas raras ahí dentro y mas allá de que sea mi casa sola no me gusta estar.- No se le ocurrió nada mas que decir. Le pareció sumamente estúpida su explicación.

- ¿¡Espíritus!- preguntó Geovan conteniendo la risa.

- No te rías, tarado.- le dijo fingiendo terror, aunque pensándolo bien… algo sobrenatural había en su casa.- Las cosas se cambian de lugar, desaparecen, no están donde las deje, veo sombras y en el reflejo del espejo el otro día me pareció ver a alguien parado detrás de mí, cuando volví a mirar no había nada.

- Demasiados alucinógenos, Jenna.- Contestó Geovan mientras caminaban hacía su auto.- No seas tarado.- se limitó a al auto que estaba en el aparcamiento. Geo y Siberia adelante y Jenna detrá le avisó a Seth por un mensaje que iba a la casa de Geovan y que Siberia y Sara estaban ocupadas. En realidad Sara no había aparecido.

Hablaron en el camino hasta que se bajó Siberia, luego paso al asiento de adelante junto a Geovan.

- Me encanta la pareja que hacen.- comentó Jenna a Geovan mientras observaban a Siberia entrar en su casa y arrancaba el auto.

- A mí también.- contestó riendo.- Realmente, no sabía que yo le gustaba también. En realidad la amo desde… hace como unos cinco meses.

Jenna rió pensando en cinco meses atrás, era todo una locura.- ¿Por qué te reís?- preguntó Geovan.- No encuentro nada…

- No.- le interrumpió.- Me río de que hace cinco meses atrás yo estaba aquí hace ¿Cuánto? ¿Uno, dos meses? Y era todo una locura…

Geovan pareció distraerse del camino unos segundos mirando fijamente el tablero del auto. Sonrió conteniendo la risa.

- ¿Te acordas cuando nos conocimos?- le preguntó Geo a Jenna.

- Como olvidarlo… Que fiesta.- respondió ocultando una sonrisa.

En realidad sabía que Geovan se refería a esa noche en la que se besaron y luego trataron de "Salir juntos" pero algo hacía que Jenna no se pudiera conectar completamente, algo que a Jenna le molestaba y por lo que vio, a Geovan también porque siguieron siendo amigos sin intentar nada más. Y ya era demasiado tarde cómo para que existiera algo mas que amistad entre ellos.

- Es extraño, parece que fue hace tanto tiempo.- comentó sonriendo.

- Pasaron solo unos cuantos meses.- comentó y cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Repentinamente Geovan habló.- ¿Por qué Aron y Seth están tan amigos últimamente?- le sorprendió este planteo tan repentino, lo miro elevando las cejas.- bueno… hace un largo tiempo que están así, pero ahora… parecen mejores amigos.

- ¿Enserio?- A Jenna le sorprendió esto, Sabía que se llevaban bien entre ellos, pero no pensaba que fuera para tanto. Él asintió.- No lo se… debe ser que… tal vez están recordando el principio de la escuela ahora que la están terminando.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue eso, pero realmente sabía la razón. Eran compañeros en la manada y por lo visto amigos.- mmm, me parece muy raro eso.- Comentó Geovan.

- créeme, a mi también me agarras por sorpresa.- Contestó suspirando y mirando al frente. Llegaron a la casa de Geovan y bajaron. Jenna la observó desde fuera, nunca había una casa típica americana. Con el porche, el tejado, los dos pisos, las ventanas al costado de la puerta. Muy linda, blanca y azul.- Que linda casa.- comentó para sí misma, el sonrió.

- Vamos.- le dijo y caminaron dentro. Lo siguió y entraron. Era una casa pequeña habitación con sillones y una mesita en el medio era la entrada. La habitación tenia varias mesitas donde reposaban floreros, fotos y algunos títulos en la pared. Estaba todo lleno de decoraciones. Los colores eran grises en las paredes y los muebles marrones oscuros, los sillones de un rosa pálido. Parecía la casa de unas personas mayores… y ahí fue cuando recordó que Geovan vivía con sus tíos, sus padre habían muerto también y justamente por eso fue que comenzaron a entablar amistad. Camino dentro sintiendo la sensación de calidez que transmite un hogar, él la observo escrutar toda la habitación para luego sonreírle. Dejaron sus mochilas sobre uno de los sillones y se dirigieron a la cocina. - ¿Tenes hambre?- preguntó mientras abría la heladera.

- Claro, estoy famélica.- y se sentó en la mesa.

Geovan sacó una caja de pizza de la heladera y una botella de bebida cola con dos vasos. Comenzaron a comer. - Me encanta tu casa.- comenzó a hablar sacando un tema, el silencio se volvía incómodo.- Es tan… hogareña.

- ¿Hogareña?- preguntó Geovan riendo por el adjetivo. Ella asintió.

- Sí, es la casa de mis tíos. Vivo con ellos desde los once, cuando deje a mis abuelos pero bueno… en definitiva es mi casa también.- miró alrededor.- El punto es que no me dejan opinar con respecto a la decoración, son muy… cerrados respecto a ese tema. Lo único que elegí como pintarlo es mi habitación.- La quiero ver.

- Vamos.- Geovan se puso en pie con su porción de pizza fría en la mano y s vaso en la otra. Jenna lo siguió también con su comida, dándole las escaleras y caminaron por un pasillo que le recordó a su casa y la de Seth, en eso eran muy parecidas todas las casas.

Se pararon frente a una puerta blanca con perilla dorada, Geovan entró y dejo a Jenna pasar primera. Entró y se paró frente a la puerta mirando hacia dentro. Era una linda habitació gris claro pintaba las paredes y todos los muebles eran blancos. Su cama se encontraba contra la pared del fondo, donde también estaba la ventana sobre esta. Una pequeña mesita estaba junto a su cama con un montón de elementos personales. El escritorio estaba en la pared este y un placard junto a la puerta de entrada. La pared oeste estaba toda escrita con frases. Jenna caminó hacia la pared para ver lo que decía, Geovan se corrió dándole montón de frases estaban allí, escritas con marcador, lapiceras, crayones, algunas en aerosoles pero muy cortas. Eran de muchos colores y tras leer un poco, Jenna reconoció varias frases como frases de canciones. Algunas parecían de poesías y otras de literatura. Caminaba de costado mirando de frente a la pared tratando de leer todas las frases que le fueran posibles. También descubrió algunas frases de afecto escritas por amigos hacia él. Le encantaba eso, permaneció un rato largo tratando de leerlas todas, pero eran miles, debía llevar años escritas ahí, algunas se superponían y giraban en ángulos extraños.

- Vas a tardar mucho en leerlas todas.- le anunció Geovan luego de terminar su porción de pizza, terminar su bebida y haber ido a sentarse a la silla de su escritorio esperando que Jenna se diera vuelta.

- ¿Desde cuando escribís en la pared?- preguntó asombrada.- Son miles…- Si, son muchísimas. No lo sé… desde que tengo doce o trece años escribo ahí.- respondió parándose junto a Jenna mirando la pared.- cada vez que escucho, leo o pienso alguna frase que me guste la escribo.

Jenna asintió sonriente.

- Es genial esto. Me encanta- estaba asombrada.

- ¿Queres escribir algo?- le preguntó Geovan. Lo miró sonriente.

- Claro que sí.- respondió animada.

Él abrió el cajón de su mesita y saco dos marcadores, uno rojo y otro negro.

- ¿Qué puedo escribirte?- preguntó dudosa.

- Lo que quieras. No hay reglas.

Se quedó pensativa un minuto mirando fijamente una frase en la pared. Le escribió una frase de la canción "With a Little help from my friends" decía: Llego lejos con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos.

Ella le devolvió el marcador negro y destapó el rojo. Hizo corazones alrededor de esa frase y camino en busca de otro espacio para escribir algo. Escribió una frase que se le ocurrió: Tener de amigos a mis hermanos, tener de hermanos a mis amigos. Y le devolvió el marcador.- Gracias.- le contestó Geovan con una sonrisa en su cara.- Sos oficialmente parte de mi Muro artí rió y tomó de su bebida.

- Vamos para bajo, quiero otra porción de pizza.- le pidió él, asintió y lo siguió camino abajo.

Bajaron por la escalera y caminaron hacia la cocina. Jenna se quedó parada en el umbral que separaba la cocina de la sala. - ¿No queres otra?- preguntó Geovan. Ella camino y tomó otra pero no se sentó, no tenía ganas. Volvió a el umbral apoyándose en la se sentó y comió un también comía parada. Repentinamente giró su cabeza y miro uno de los tantos estantes que habían en la sala, una foto allí llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué hay?- le preguntó él al verle la expresión. Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó hacia el estante en completo silencio. Geovan la perdió de vista y al ver que no volvía se paro a ver que le parada de frente a el estante donde habían varias fotos, muñequitos de porcelana, un juego de te chino, entre otras cosas… Estaba completamente quieta, sin moverse. Mirando algo frente a ella. Geovan se acercó por atrás y miró sobre el hombro. En ese instante se giró y lo miro de frente perpleja. Su expresión era una mezcla de pánico, emoción, confusión. Sus ojos estaban un poco aguados y parecía en shock.

- ¿Qué pasa Jenna?- preguntó mientras la tomaba de los hombros. Ella tragó en seco y miro a la foto girando la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué esta ese foto ahí?- preguntó en un susurro, parecía a punto de llorar.

Geovan no comprendía que le pasaba. Se asustó pero igualmente le contesto.

- Soy yo de chico, hace diez años… tenía ocho años ahí.- respondió El silencio reino en toda la casa. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Jenna.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¿¡Jenna!- Geovan se alteró. No comprendía que le pasaba.

Abrió la boca como para decir algo pero lo único que pudo hacer es voltear la cabeza y mirar nuevamente la foto negando con la cabeza. En silencio caía otra lágrima y no le salían las palabras.

- Soy yo.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Qué te pasa Jenna?- preguntó Geovan tomándola por los hombros y llevándola a los sillones, mientras la guiaba a ella se le cayó su porción de pizza mordida en el piso.- Soy yo, sos vos.- Respondió con la expresión de incredulidad y las lagrimas brotando.

- No te entiendo.- le respondió Geovan.- ¿Podrías explicarme?Ella giró la cabeza y miro nuevamente la foto, volvió a mirar a él y entornó los ojos.

Se levanto del sillón y caminó hacia el estante, tomó la foto y la llevo consigo hasta depositarle en la mesita frente al sillón. Él la miraba expectante sin comprender. Ella lo miró y enarcó las cejas.

- Tengo exactamente la misma foto guardada conmigo. Es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de mis padres.- le dijo en un susurro mientras brotaba una lagrima de sus ojos.- Yo soy la nena de esa foto.

El silencio nuevamente te apodero de la estancia. Geovan miró fijamente la foto por un minuto y luego miro a Jenna fijamente. Pasaba su mirada comparando de una a la otra. Comparaba a la nena de la foto con la chica que tenía en frente. No podía ser. Estaba muy cambiada, pero perfectamente podría se Jenna. La nena de la foto tenía rizos castaños, el pelo de Jenna era castaño oscuro con bucles. La nena era muy blanca, Jenna definitivamente lo era. Demasiado pálida estaba en ese momento. Tenía una mirada llamativa esa nena, Jenna definitivamente tenía unos ojos verdes impresionantes. De esos que te dicen todo con una mirada. En tamaño no se podía comparar nada. Su hermanita en la foto tenía cinco años. Jenna dieciséis.- No puede ser…- dijo para sí.

- Geo, tengo exactamente la misma foto de mi familia. Si vos sos este chico…- señaló con el dedo al chico de ocho años que se veía en la foto. Definitivamente era Geovan, pero siempre que había visto la foto jamás la había asociado con él.- Quiere decir que somos algo mas que amigos…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirando la foto. Al mirar a los niños en esa foto se reconocían ellos mismos de pequeños. Nunca habían asociado a esas personitas con ellos mismos ni con el otro. Jenna sabía que su hermana había sobrevivido al accidente pero no lo vio nunca mas y nunca supo de él. Supuso que tampoco querían saber de ella.

Por su parte Geovan tenía la incredulidad en su rostro. No lo podía creer. A él le habían dicho que su hermana estaba muerta junto a toda su familia, por eso es que fue a vivir con sus abuelos y luego sus tíos.

- No Jenna, no puede ser..- dijo en voz baja. Ella lo miró con un tinte de pánico.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó decepcionada.- Si vos sos el de la foto, yo soy la de la foto y esos eran mis padres… que supongo también son los tuyos…

Negó con la cabeza confundido.

- Mi hermana murió en ese accidente. Jamás volví a saber de ella y me dijeron que había muerto junto con mis padres.- contestó convenciéndose de que no era así.- ¿Es que no lo ves?- preguntó enojándose.- Yo soy esa nena, vos sos ese chico… esos eran mis padres y supongo que también son los tuyos…

Se miraron ambos en silencio y nadie dijo nada. Luego de un rato cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos, para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya anochecía. Habían permanecido toda la tarde sentados, en silencio.- Creo que debo irme.- anunció Jenna.- No, todavía no…- le pidió.

- Debo ir a mi casa.

- Sos mi hermana.- afirmó perplejo, recién asimilaba la le sonrió nostálgicamente y sin previo aviso Geovan le dio un abrazó elevándola en el aire. Le correspondió abrazándolo y lanzando una risa de bajo y se miraron fijamente unos segundos. Las lagrimas brotaba de los ojos de Geovan silenciosamente, Jenna al verlo le limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas y le sonrió.- Yo… No se que decir.- dijo finalmente.

- No se que hacer.- Respondió Geovan.- No puedo creer como no me lo contaron nunca, como me hicieron pensar que estabas muerta.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de ambos.

- Me parece que primero hay que estar bien seguros de todo esto. Tenemos miles de cosas que hablar antes de que plantees esta situación a tus… tíos.- Jenna se trabó pensando que los tíos de Geovan también eran los de ella.

- Nuestros.- respondió con un tono extraño en la voz.- Claro.- respondió incómoda.

Se miraron unos segundos y Jenna hablo:

- Me tengo que ir, enserio. Le voy a contar esto solo a Aron a Seth. No le cuentes a nadie que no deba saberlo ¿Si? Todavía no sabemos si es seguro…- Jenna le pidió y el asintió con la cabeza.- Solo se lo voy a contar a… nadie. No le pienso contar a nadie. Me parece que es muy prematuro para contárselo a Sibe y Sara. No se lo voy a contar a mis tíos hasta que este confirmado.- respondió Geovan. Jenna asintió y le sorprendió que ella tuviera a quien contarle y él no.- Yo tengo un médico que puede ayudarnos.- Jenna le dijo.

- ¿Enserio? Pero es que no se…- dudó por un segundo, luego se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- Debo irme, enserio.- Repitió.

- Te llevo a tu casa.- respondió automáticamente.

- No, gracias. Prefiero… caminar.- le respondió mirando al piso.

- Es muy lejos.

- Necesito despejar un poco mi mente.

Comprendió y la dejó ir.

Al salís de la casa de Geovan sintió el aire frío, pero estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas para prestarle atención. Caminó hacía su casa por el costado de la carretera. Sumida en sus pensamientos veía pasar autos con sus luces y sentía como alguien la seguía. Volteó y no había nadie, miró fijamente el bosque y repentinamente vio una cabeza enorme asomarse por ahí. Era Seth. Le habló.

- ¿Podes transformarte?- le preguntó mirando al perro gigante.- Debo hablar con vos…

En ese instante desapareció en el bosque mientras Jenna seguía caminando lentamente con pasos perdidos. Repentinamente sin previo aviso miró a su costado y vió a Seth parado junto a ella. La tomó de la mano.

- ¿Qué paso?- preguntó preocupado al verle los ojos acuosos, los labios rojos y las mejillas coloradas.

- Geovan.- respondió. Seth frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó enojado.- ¿Te hizo algo? Lo voy a…

- No, Seth.- respondió al entender lo que había pensado.- Es… Es mi hermano.

Seth giró la cabeza mirándola fijamente con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Por qué decís eso? ¿Cómo pensas eso?- no comprendía tampoco.

- Según lo que le dijeron a él no tiene padres, madre ni hermana. Murieron todos en un accidente… Según lo que se yo murieron todos menos mi hermano. Yo solo tengo algunas cosas de mis padres, entre ellas una foto… que casualmente estoy yo, mi madre, mi padre y mi hermano… Geovan de chico.- explicó rápidamente tratando de incluir todo en la explicación.- Fui a su casa, vi esa misma foto y me quedé perpleja… después él me dijo que era el chico de esa foto. Es la misma foto que tengo yo. Es mi hermano.

- Espera… ¿Me estas diciendo que él es tu hermano? ¿Realmente? ¿Seguros que en la foto esa están ambos?- no comprendía. También estaba sorprendido.

- Si, eso mismo Seth. La nena en esa foto soy yo y el nene de esa foto es él. Esos son mis padre, que también son los suyos. Jamás se me habría ocurrido que ese chico era Geovan. Ahora que lo pienso son muy parecidos. Es él de pequeño.- Le respondió sin poder creerlo.

- No lo puedo creer.- dijo Seth pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- Necesito un favor.- le dijo Jenna a Seth que estaba mirando fijamente el suelo.

- Lo que sea.- le contestó serio.

- Necesito que Carlisle confirme que somos hermanos. Después de eso si es verdad se lo vamos a decir a sus tíos… los míos.- Jenna comentó. Seth asintió.

- No hay problemas.- respondió.- ¿A quien se lo van a contar?

- A nadie. Solo a vos, a Aron y Bueno… se va a enterar la manada por descontado, pero a nadie más.- respondió Encogiéndose de hombros.- por lo menos hasta que estemos seguros…Seth sintió y le beso la cabeza.

- Vamos a tu casa.- le dijo caminando mas rápido de la mano.

**Bueno… que decir!Seth y Jenna lo hicieron por si no se entendio… aajajaja no sabía como "Abordar" ese tema así que… fue lo que me salio. Depsues Leah y Aron estan imprimados. Definitivo.Y Jenna encontró a su hermano perdido! Lo tenía mas cerca de lo que pensaba!Por si no se acuerdan en uno de los primeros 20 capitulos (creo) lo explica, cuando se están haciendo amigos. Geovan le contaba que no tenía padres, que vivia con sus tios y que ellos habian muerto. Jenna le contaba que no tenía a otro capitulo mostraba que Jenna tenía solo una foto de su familia y un par de cosas… Bueno se encontraron! CHAN!AjajajaLes dejo el link con la letra de la cancion de Layla, no me deja subir la letra desde la pagina :s **.?letra=1253655 **Y despues la otra frase es de una cancion de Las Pastillas Del Abuelo se llama "Otra vuelta de tuerca"**

**Espero que esten bien y bueno… suerte esta semana a todos. Nos leemos!**


	50. Chapter 50

La primavera había pasado muy rápido para ellos. El verano ya se sentía y se podía ver en las cosas simples. El sol irradiaba calor todos los días y tras una corta lluvia siempre volvía a salir, la gente abarrotaba las playas, los estudiantes estaban a días de terminar sus clases y comenzar el receso de verano. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde el día en que Jenna descubrió que Geovan era su hermano. Había echo las debidas investigaciones con Carlisle y lo confirmaron, los unía un lazo de Sangre, eso era lo que los hacía tan unidos en un principio sin ser nada mas que dos desconocidos que hablaban de sus vidas. Geovan le planteó la situación a sus familiares y no supieron que contestar los primeros días, luego de una semana con la noticia ellos le explicaron que no podía quedarse con ambos y, aunque sabían de Jenna y les había dado una pena increíble su situación, no podía cuidar a ambos y al tener poco contacto con su familia los años en que nació Jenna no tuvieron otra solución que el horrible arreglo que hicieron. Luego le contaron que no pensaban decirlo hasta que lo consideraran necesario, pues no tenían datos de ella ni de su paradero. No querían movilizar viejos recuerdos. Geovan al oír esto se indignó y por eso había decidido, al terminar su último año de secundario junto a Aron y Seth, partir de esa casa e ir a la suya propia. Tenía todo planeado, al principio viviría con sus ahorros y luego, tras conseguir trabajo viviría con eso.

Jenna estaba encantada de haberlo encontrado y se pasaban largas tardes recuperando el tiempo perdido. La relación entre Seth y Jenna se había tornado completamente seria. Eran una pareja con todas las letras y sin dudarlo. Se veía el amor que había entre ellos en sus ojos, nunca se pudo negar eso. Con el paso del tiempo era un sentimiento que se fortalecía mas y mas. Inquebrantable e irreversible. Seth la acompañó todo el tiempo que ella necesito y le sirvió de apoyo siempre. Algo que Jenna le agradeció con su amor. Realmente era muy reconfortante para ambos saber que estaban acompañados. Los planes de Seth eran terminar su escuela y ponerse a trabajar y ahorrar, luego con esa plata, al terminar la secundaria Jenna se inscribirían ambos en la universidad. Mientras tanto el seguiría viviendo en su casa junto a su madre pero no su hermana se había imprimado de Aron y era algo que no podían evitar. Nunca, en esos meses, volvió a mostrar señales de transformación y lo que mas la había sorprendido, y shockeado en su momento, fue descubrir que podía llegar a quedar embarazada como una humana normal, como si nunca hubiese sido una loba. A Aron le costaba entender todo lo que había pasado pero sabía que pasase lo que pasase el la amaría siempre de la misma manera. Con locura. Al terminar el secundario Aron partiría junto a Leah a la ciudad para inscribirse en la universidad, y ella lo acompañaría. No se podría separar. Leah se buscaría un trabajo y vivirían en un departamento juntos.

Trace y Brady también seguían juntos y enamorados. Tracy parecía volar en los nubes siempre que lo veía y, aunque se peleaban bastante, todos sabían que se amaban con la misma intensidad que peleaban. Ella había cambiado mucho su actitud, no era mas la niña dulce y apegada a su madre, sino que le encantaba salir, estar lejos de su casa y divertirse Aunque siempre estaba ahí Brady para cuidarla. Era muy curioso para Jenna ver a Brady, su compañero de bromas, su amigo, su cuñado en cierto punto, cuidando de Trace una chica de catorce años. Jenna ya había cumplido años y realmente no quiso nada. tenía diecisiete y estaba en el anteúltimo año de colegio. No veía el momento de dejar de ir. Realmente no le gustaba para nada levantarse por las mañana y hacer todos los días la misma rutina. Había suspendido en Matemática y Literatura, pero luego de mucho esfuerzo (y mucha ayuda de Seth) pudo terminar bien las clases. Los últimos días eran de diversión. La relación de Susan y Grez seguía igual a cuando llego ella. Ya se sentía, en parte, miembro de la familia pero igualmente había muchas cosas que le molestaban pero aprendió a callar. No le faltaba mucho para salir de ahí e irse a vivir con Seth cuando lo pensaba y eso le reconfortaba muchísimo. De el vampiro no se supo mas nada, Alice no tuvo mas visiones, no hubo mas rastros. Nada. Era como si hubiera desaparecido y hubieran dejado todo eso en el pasado. La manada había bajado la guardia al no tener absolutamente ninguna noticia y Seth y Jenna habían podido olvidar todas las preocupaciones y comenzado a disfrutar de sus vidas.

X

- No puedo creer que ya termine todo.- Aron anunció en voz alta a Leah, Jenna y Seth.- ¿Podes creerlo, Seth? Le contestó con una sonrisa de lado mientras abrazada por los hombros a Jenna.

- Yo no puedo creer que mi hermanito termine el secundario.- Leah comentó.- Eras tan chiquito…

Jenna rió al ver la expresión de Seth. Calculadora.

- Basta, Leah. Dejame disfrutar, es mi día.- se limitó a contestar, volteando hacia el escenario donde aún no había gente. Las personas comenzaban a llegar. El patio del colegio fue el lugar perfecto para la graduación. Montaron un gran escenario en el costado de este y ubicaron las sillas a lo largo de todo el césped. Las decoraciones eran en azul, blanco y rojo. Era la temática. Los hombres que se graduaban llevaban una túnica azul con el birrete del mismo color. Las mujeres una túnica roja con el birrete rojo también. Al ver los profesores que los estudiantes comenzaban a llegar los llamaron a sus asientos. Se tuvieron que despedir y Jenna junto a Leah fueron a buscar lugares preferenciales. Seth estaba en las sillas delanteras, estaba ordenadas por orden alfabético. Aron estaba en las traseras pero demasiado lejos de ellas. Ambas estaban ansiosas.

La ceremonia comenzó con los discursos de los profesores y el director, luego las distinciones, siguió un discurso un tanto emotivo por parte de la tutora del curso donde algunas chicas lloriqueaban otras sonreían nostálgicamente y finalmente las últimas estaba abrazadas entre ellas llorando desconsoladamente. Luego de toda la ceremonia comenzó la entrega de diplomas, iban llamando por orden alfabético. Seth fue de los primeros. Al pasar recibió una ovación de parte de Jenna y Leah, otra de parte de Sue y Billy que , sorprendentemente para Leah y Jenna, estaba mas atrás juntos. Pensaron que no podían venir. Y luego Jenna y Leah rieron al escuchar una salva de aplausos, gritos y bastantes aullidos de parte del fondo, entre la gente parada. Era fácil distinguir que la mayoría de la manada se encontraba por ahí.El mismo estruendo hicieron todos cuando fue el turno de Aron, de Max y de un par de chicos de la manada de Sam que Jenna nunca llegó a conocer. Realmente eran muy unidos de que terminara la entrega de diplomas todos volvieron a sus lugares y esperando el ceremonial momento el director camino al micrófono y anunció:

- Y Así concluye la graduación de la promoción trigésima novena de nuestro establecimiento. Graduados termino una etapa de su vida y comienza otra donde pueden crecer y comenzar sus vidas por ustedes mismos. Mucha suerte a todos y oficialmente ya han finalizado su educación en el secundario. Felicidades a todos. Son los nuevos graduados de la escuela de la reserva.- inmediatamente dijo esta frase los aplausos comenzaron a sonar. La gente comenzó a gritar y una cantidad impresionante de birretes voló por los aires mezclándose con el cielo. Era hermoso el espectáculo de colores e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar música desde el escenario. No era muy linda pero era la esperable para una graduación. Leah y Jenna miraron a los estudiantes en busca de Seth y Aron. Los vieron saludándose apartados entre ellos. Ambas corrieron a su encuentro junto a varias personas. Susan y Billy los estaban saludando, ellos se había acercado hacia Billy ya que con la silla de ruedas no podía trasladarse en el pasto. Inmediatamente Jenna saludó a Aron con un abrazo efusivo y un beso en la mejilla, estaba realmente encantada con el espectáculo que acababa de ver. Luego de saludarlo y felicitarlo dejó a Leah y Aron en paz. En ese momento giró en torno a Seth y lo miró. Ya se había sacado su túnica y estaba en las manos de Sue, esta caminaba ayudando a Billy en dirección contraria. Volviendo a el estacionamiento.

Jenna corrió los pocos pasos que los separaban y salto al tenerlo cerca, algo que parecía natural para Seth, la tomó en el aire fácilmente sin problemas. Ella se colgó de su cuello abrazando su cuerpo con sus piernas mientras lo besaba. Entre beso y beso reía y lo felicitaba.

- ¡Hey! Guárdense algo para la habitación.- una voz masculina comentó desde atrás de Jenna. No debía girar para saber de quien provenía. La cara de Jenna era de fastidio mientras que Seth contenía la risa.

- Paul ¿es necesario que metas tu nariz en todo? Dejame ser feliz. No seas insoportable.- contestó Jenna bajándose.

- No soy insoportable, pero consíganse una habitación para sus "Cosillas".- comento haciendo comillas en el aire mientras ponía una mueca extraña.- No en medio de la graduación. Hablando de eso, felicitaciones Seth, hermano.

Le dijo palmeándole el brazo. Luego de eso lo saludaron un montón de personas más. Entre profesores, la manada, amigos, compañeros Jenna perdió la cuenta. Luego de unos cuarenta minutos comenzaba a vaciarse el patio del colegio. - Vamos.- le anunció Seth.

- ¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Jenna mientras era llevada por Seth de la mano hacia el bosque.

- ¿Sabías que este colegio esta a muy poca distancia de la playa?- le preguntó. Ella frunció el ceño pero no respondió. Sabía que la playa estaba cerca pero no había nada especial en la playa.

Se adentraron en el bosque y tras caminar por un rato Seth volteó y sonrió.

- Este lugar no lo viste nunca, seguro.- le dijo y siguió caminando. Realmente nunca se le había ocurrido explorar por esos lugares.

Finalmente logró ver el cielo anaranjada entre los árboles. En el fondo había una especia de claro. Caminaron unos cuantos metros mas y desprevenidamente aparecieron en un acantilado gigante. Debajo el agua rompía contra las piedras violentamente salpicando en oportunidades las rocas que estaban bajo sus píes. Era un acantilado muy alto por un extremo y muy cercano al mar por otro, estaba en decline y luego de observar un poco ese era el acantilado que se veía desde la playa a lo lejos. Cuando lo vio por primera vez le pareció completamente arriesgado. Parecía peligroso al poder caer al mar y golpearse con las rocas.

Desde ahí tenían vista privilegiada a la playa, donde se veía a la gente lejana y pequeña con vivos colores en sus sombrillas.

- Es espectacular.- comentó Jenna.- Nunca estuve acá.

- No, nunca estuviste. La gente no suele venir seguida, es mas creo que nunca había venido en mucho tiempo después de mí. Lo descubrí por casualidad vagando en el bosque. No había ningún rastro así que nadie viene aquí.- le contestó mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba suavemente. Jenna lo tomó por la remera arrugándola en sus puños por la cintura. No estaba acostumbrada a verlo con remera muy seguido. Seth jugaba con su pelo y acariciaba su ese momento un ola rompió con un estruendo fuerte contra las rocas y salpico a la pareja haciendo que ella se encogiese y riera por la sorpresa. Se alejaron del borde y se siguieron besando por un tiempo largo. Hasta que se hizo de noche.

X

Todos reían y brindaban con sus vasos de plástico entre ellos. Estaban todos los integrantes de la manada en la fogata en la playa, sus parejas en algunos casos y los familiares en otros, como en el de Seth y Max. Se festejaba la graduación de varios de los integrantes de las manadas. Seth estaban charlando en ronda con Quil, la pequeña no tan pequeña Claire, Jared, Kim, Collin y Caroline. Hablaban de temas tribales. Nada interesante, bromeaban y reían mientras esperaban su turno para ir a quemar comida a la fogata. Sonaba música de fondo, el mar adornaba la noche y la estaban pasando genial. El tiempo se fue volando para Jenna, cuando miró su reloj descubrió que eran casi las doce, la hora en la que debía juntarse con Geovan.

- Seth, casi son las doce.- Anunció saliendo del circulo y tomándolo de la mano para despedirse.

- ¿Tenes que irte?- preguntó triste. Jenna rió.

- No pongas cara de perro mojado, si, debo ir. Se lo prometí. Aparte vos me tenes todos los días. También es su graduación.- Jenna concluyó.

- De acuerdo, pero te acompaño.- Seth dijo sin dudar.

- No, yo voy sola.- terminó sin dejar duda en su voz. Era una decisión rotunda cargada de sentimiento, necesitaba pensar y Seth comprendió.- Esta bien…- dudoso trató de convencerse.

- Dejala en paz, Seth. Ya es grande, se puede cuidar ella sola.- Collin bromeó.

- Ves, El Sabio Collin dice la verdad. No me va a pasar nada, te aviso cuanto llego ¿De acuerdo?- ella estaba expectante. Seth asintió y tras un fugaz beso y un susurro al oído salió corriendo en dirección a la calle.

Caminó una cuadra, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y estaba terminando la sexta. En ese momento sacó el celular de su bolsillo para visarle a su hermano que iba en camino cuando tuvo un presentimiento repentino. Un dolor repentino golpeó su estomago retorciéndolo y estrujándolo. Miró fijamente el piso tratando de respirar normalmente y miró al frente. Repentinamente la calle paso de ser una calle normal y linda, la calle de su pueblito a ser una ruta infinita sumida en oscuridad. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al mirar el fondo completamente negro a lo lejos. Sentía que no estaba sola y no era un buen presentimiento. Estaba claro que un lobo no la seguía, ya conocía esa sensación y no se asemejaba en absoluto. El frío recorría su cuerpo y parecía helar su sangre, repentinamente un aire frío sopló y no pudo calmarse. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección a la oscuridad, era la única salida. Su corazón corría una carrera desenfrenada, su estomago parecía a punto de traicionarla y salir por su boca, sus músculos se agarrotaban y sentía como la adrenalina comenzaba a fluir por sus venas incitando a su cuerpo a moverse, correr y escapar de esa sensación. Estaba tan concentrada en los ruidos de su alrededor que se sobresaltó al escuchar su teléfono sonar en su mano. Al mirar el identificador era Alice.

- Alice.- contestó aliviada.

- ¿Dónde estas, Jenna?- preguntó la voz de campanillas alterada.

Jenna elevó la vista para buscar alguna referencia. No había nada mas que camino, y bosque.

-¿¡Donde estas!- repitió la voz del teléfono alterada.

- No lo s…-no pudo completar la frase cuando las palabras se le trabaron en la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, la boca formo una expresión de horror y su cara destilaba pánico. La sangre se le helo en las venas, el corazón dio un traspié para comenzar a correr dolorosamente, sus músculos no respondí final del camino, en la oscuridad perversa, se encontraba una figura blanca Nivea envuelta en una túnica negra. Lo único que se distinguía era su cara.

X

Esa noche había decidido renovar el guardarropas de Bella. La obligo a hacer de muñeca, aunque ya no le molestaba tanto, y probar cada prenda de ropa que compraba por catálogos. El Living estaba abarrotado de montañas de ropa innecesaria. - Alice, ya no tengo ganas de seguir.- Bella le suplicaba.

- Pues yo sí, y no te vendría mal un cambio de guardarropas.- respondió necia mirándola de arriba bajo .

- Alice, no quiere mas sufrir tus torturas.- Edward le repitió.- Deja a Bella en paz.

- No, no, no, no y no. Rotundamente no.- se agarraba la cabeza mientras negaba. - Es un desastre tu novia Edward y no pensas hacer nada con ella. Mira esos Jeans gastados, esa remera insípida. Ropa sacada de un mercado de pulgas. Es terrible.

- No me gusta la ropa de tus diseñadores finos hermanita.- Bella contestó de mal humor.

- Pues a mí sí.- respondió Alice mientras tomaba un vestido verde oscuro, corto con cintas marrones y se lo ponía frente a su cara.- Esto es un verdadero vesti….

Y en ese momento el vestido cayo de las manos de la vampira para ir a parar a las de Bella, que preocupada miraba a Alice. Hacia mucho que no se le caía algo de las manos.

Tras unos cortos segundos Edward se miró con Alice horrorizados y esta inmediatamente tenía el teléfono en mano llamando a un número.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bella asustada a Edward.

- Jenna, tuvo una visión de Jenna.- Contestó completamente serio clavándole la mirada al teléfono. Este sonó una solo vez y atendieron en el mismo pitido.

- ¿Alice?- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Dónde estas, Jenna?- preguntó preocupada.

Al oír silencio del otro lado espero un segundo escuchando el ruido del viento del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿¡ Donde estas!- preguntó Alice con desesperación en su semblante.

- No lo s…- y ahí dejó de hablar Jenna, se oía su respiración agitada pero no contestaba.

- ¿Qué fue lo que vio?- volvió a preguntarle Bella a Edward. Este la miro y contestó mientras prestaba atención al teléfono.

- Una figura pequeña envuelta en una túnica negra, al levantar su cabeza y mostrar su cara Alice vio que era Jenna con la piel blanca como la nuestra, los colmillos mas notables y… los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre.- respondió y se hizo un silenció total en la morada.

- ¡Alice!- se escuchó a Jenna gritar desde el otro lado del teléfono y un ruido, como si se hubiera caído el otro lado de la línea.

**Chan chan chan! Empezo muy feliz el capítulo pero nononono ajajaj al final.. ¿Chau Jenna? Leanlo en el proximo capitulo buajajajPerdon por tardar tanto en publicar, es que estoy a mil con el colegio y no tengo tiempo de escribir en la semana. Aparte sorprendentemente mi agenda social paso de ser medianamente llevadera a rebosante de compromisos. Asi que les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Vos a tratar de seguir subiendo todas las semanas, pero como tal vez no encuentren nad a nuevo en dos, tambien pueden llegar a encontrar 2 capitulos nuevos en una duda? Sugerencia? Recomendación? Devolucion? Dejen su Review que hace un tiempito que no paso por aca ajajajaj Los extrañaba mucho!Se que no todos los que leen la historia dejan Review pero bueno… les pido por favor! DEJENLO. Realmente desde lo mas sincero de mi corazón son increíbles todos los que reciba. A nosotros los escritores nos alegra muchísimo y realmente son lo que nos da ánimo a seguir. Por esto mismo es que digo que quneuqe sea cortito lo dejen, realmente nos encantan. Aparte descubrí la manera de ver cuanta gente lee tu fic y realmente es bastante en comparación con los reviews que recibo (que agradesco muchísimo a la gente que sigue mi historia, sinceramente) Espero poder subir mas seguido y que esten todos bien. Nos leemos pronto y espero poder compensar estas dos o tres semanas sin aparecer ni hacer y abrazos, se los quiere **


	51. Chapter 51

Era todo ardor y dolor. La imagen se teñía de un rojo dolor insoportable a una manta negra de alivio. Su mente y cuerpo iban de la realidad dolorosa, sangrienta y aterradora a una inconciencia tranquila, remota y calmante. Prefería estar bajo el velo negro de su mente que el rojo de la realidad. El calor y dolor recorrían su cuerpo abrasándolo cada vez que trataba de volver en sí, en cambio una sensación de alivio insoportable lo recorría cada vez que se dejaba ir. Estaba perdiendo las fuerzas para continuar pensando, para no perderse en la oscuridad y para seguir resistiendo todo ese dolor. Abrió los ojos para observar el cielo estrellado y una figura que le interrumpía la vista agazapada sobre ella. Ya no la estaba lastimando pero estaba ahí, junto a ella pasando su nariz y boca lamiendo su brazo como si fuera un perro disfrutando de su hueso. Una visión que le causaba asco.

Trató de moverse pero parte de su cuerpo parecía en llamas y no lo sentía, la otra parte estaba tan débil que comenzaba a dejar de la figura hincó sus dientes nuevamente en su muñeca arrancando un grito desgarrador de parte de Jenna. Sus alaridos de dolor parecían penetrar la tranquila noche estrellada y el silencioso bosque.

Le pegó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba con su mano libre en puño una y otra vez pero no lograba hacer que dejara de clavarle sus comillos. Desgarraban su piel como si fuera una crema. No podía contra él. Todo se volvía mas rojo hasta el punto que dejo de importarle lo débil y cansada que se sentía, el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos y el terror que le infundía ver a su ex hermanastro bebiendo su sangre y dejándole un llamas cada mordida. Comenzó a agitarse en el piso en busca de un alivio que no llegaba. Se revolvía y rodaba en el piso tratando de tolerar el dolor y buscar una solución. Sin pensarlo emitía alaridos desgarradores mientras se rasguñaba las heridas donde el dolor era aun peor. Su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente adormecido por el ardor y se estaba comenzando a extender lentamente por su costado directo a su espalda. Era insoportable. No veía, oía, sentía o respiraba nada mas que dolor. Los golpes que recibió antes de las mordidas no tenían comparación con lo que sentía en ese momento, si le hubieran dado la opción de aguatar ese dolor un tiempo mas y luego vivir normalmente a morir en ese instante la respuesta hubiera sido morir sin dudas. Sentía como lentamente su costado izquierdo se prendía fuego y se extendía por su cadera y cintura.

- Ya va a pasar y vamos a estar unidos para siempre.- escuchó lo que le decía su ex hermanastro pero lo único que pudo contestar fue un grito desgarrador. No podía coordinar sus pensamientos con sus palabras. Lo hubiera mandado al estar tirada retorciéndose por minutos u horas y el dolor iba en aumento. Era imposible recordar otro dolor parecido en su vida. Quería morir. Repentinamente sintió como nuevamente la dentadura de el vampiro se hundía en su brazo izquierdo provocándole un dolor lacerante, acentuando el ardor donde su piel se cortaba.

- Basta, por favor, basta. Matame.- Aulló en un alarido de dolor mientras sentía como lágrimas recorrían su cara, no aguantaba mas ese dolor. Trató de pegarle nuevamente con su mano derecha pero algo aprisiono su muñeca a mitad de camino. Algo caliente, no quería mas calor.

- Jenna, mírame, Jenna.- Escuchaba como alguien le llamaba, pero le era imposible enfocar la imagen. Seguía pasando de el velo rojo al negra, solo se recuperaba cuando el dolor se incrementaba pero sorprendentemente este estaba aminorando dejando libre su cadera.- Ya estas podía enfocar la vista para ver de donde provenía esa voz, cuando finalmente logro descubrir que provenía de su derecha, al girar la cabeza el velo de oscuridad la azotó cruelmente. Se sintió en paz por unos pocos segundos para luego despertarse con otro dolor punzante de mandíbulas en su hombro izquierdo. Lanzó un grito desgarrador en la noche. Paso de golpe desde la tranquila oscuridad a la dolorosa realidad, giró la cabeza rápidamente mirando su hombro, lo primero que logró enfocar fueron unos colmillos relucientes clavados en su piel y su sangre corriendo lentamente su piel blanca toda manchada de rojo con un tono violáceo poco saludable. Enseguida el pánico se apodero de ella y al ver que su brazo no se movía comenzó a patear desenfrenadamente al aire y retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua. Algo repentinamente sostuvo sus piernas aplastándolas contra el piso, deteniendo su movimiento. Trató de hablar pero solo salió un balbuceo extraño, como si no tuviera aire. En ese momento su cuello dejó de sostener a su cabeza y no pudo mantener la poca fuerza que hacía para enfocar la vista. Su cabeza cayó golpeando fuertemente la tierra y luego de mirar las estrellas lejanas la oscuridad acabó con ella, no pudo luchar mas.X

**Seth P.O.V**

Jacob había recibido un llamado urgente de Bella. Toda la manada lo había escuchado, sobre todo Seth y Aron. Bella sonaba alterada.

- Jacob, es Jenna. Alice tuvo una visión está en peligro.- En ese momento toda la fiesta quedó en silencio por parte de los lobos y al notar el clima de tensión todos se callaron.

Jacob buscó con la mirad a Seth pero ya lo tenía a su lado escuchando, como toda la manada, atentamente y muy preocupado.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué vio?- preguntó rápidamente.

- La vio transformada en uno de ellos, Los Vulturis. La llamamos y respondió pero en un momento dejó de contestar. Estamos buscándola.- Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir Bella para que todos salieran a buscarla.

- Vamos en camino.- Anunció Jacob siguiendo a Seth que corría hacia el bosque mientras se transformaba en lobo de un salto haciendo trizas su ropa. Jacob giró mientras corría y pidió que algunos integrantes de la manada se quedaran ahí en un grito.

Las mentes de los lobos estaban preocupadas realmente por la chica y por Seth, que se lo sentía loco de furia.

_- Seth tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada._

_- ¡No me digas que me calme, Jacob! ¿Cómo te sentirías si le pasara a tu querida Nessie? Ah, no claro. Ella es una vampira que vive rodeada de vampiros mayores. No tiene problemas._

A Seth no le interesaba lastimar a Jacob pero la furia destilaba su mente. Corría demasiado rápido delante de todos. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo mientras seguían el rastro de Jenna, bastante difícil de reconocer por el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que camino por allí y el viento. _- Se por donde ir Jacob._

Seth le respondió enojado mientras seguía corriendo desesperado por el borde de la carretera.

_- La vamos a encontrar, muy lejos no puede estar. _

Aron trató de calmarlo. En ese momento Paul lanzó al aire un aullido estremecedor, estaba llamando a los Cullen por orden de Sam.

_- ¿Qué hace el idiota?- _preguntó Seth con un tono de violencia.

- _Llama a los Cullen, no están muy lejos de acá. _

En ese momento Seth frenó de golpe, saliendo a la carretera donde se exponía que lo vieran y olisqueaba el aire gruñendo. En ese momento comenzó a correr colina arriba directo dentro de el bosque.

La manada lo siguió con Jacob pegado a él, corriendo mano a mano. Al pasar corriendo Quil vio un celular o los restos de uno hecho añicos en el costado de la carretera. El hedor a vampiro ocultaba el de Jenna, pero se podía reconocer muy tenuemente.

Corrieron siguiendo el rastro por unos minutos hasta que Seth comenzó a gruñir y toda su mente te tornó en una bola de violencia, furia y ganas de matar. Nadie dijo nada, nunca vieron una actitud ni un pensamiento semejante en é ese mismo instante te oyó a lo lejos un grito espeluznante que erizó la pelambrera de todos los integrantes de las manadas. Era un grito cargado de dolor. No cesaban los gritos de dolor. Cada vez se sentían mas cerca hasta que se pudo divisar en un pequeño claro más claro que el oscuro bosque una figura negra parada en el medio. Los gritos prevenían de allí. Seth gruñó igual que la mayoría de los lobos, estaba ahí. A cien metros estaba el vampiro que torturaba a Jenna parado mirando la luna. En ese momento los miró fijamente con una expresión de pánico. Estaban avanzando muy rápido. En ese instante dio al vuelta y comenzó a lobos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegaron al claro donde vieron a Jenna tirada en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, bañada en sangre y con moretones visibles. Repentinamente dejaba de moverse para luego comenzar con unos gritos desgarradores, retorciéndose y arañándose las heridas. Seth la vio y saltó sobre ella siguiendo al vampiro.

-_ Cuidenla.- _ordenó Jacob siguiendo a Seth sediento de venganza que perseguía a el vampiro. Varios integrantes de la manada lo seguían, algunos se habían quedado en el claro con Jenna. El vampiro corría rápidamente pero los lobos lograron alcanzarlo. EL primero fue Seth que lanzándose violentamente a su espalda logró derribarlo arrancando un pedazo de él con sus garras. En ese momento el resto de la manada llegó y cada uno con sus bocas arrancó un pedazo de el cuerpo del vampiro. Estaba desintegrado. En ese momento Seth se calmó y miró a Jacob.

_- Con Jenna, tenes que ir con ella.-_Jacob le ordenó.-_ Yo me encargo acá. Llévate mi ropa._

El lobo arrancó con sus fauces la ropa que Jacob llevaba colgada de su tobillo de una manera precaria y las llevó en su boca mientras corría hasta los bordes del bosque, donde observó como Edward estaba hincando su dentadura en el brazo de Jenna y esta se retorcía de dolor. Se enfundó al ropa rápidamente y corrió hasta donde estaba Jenna tirada y Edward prendido a su brazo. Aron estaba sosteniéndole el brazo tratando de calmarla con palabras en vano. No dejaba de agitarse. Repentinamente dejó de moverse y esto alarmó a Seth.

Corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba para verla demacrada. Realmente fue impresionante el estado en el que estaba, ese vampiro merecía sufrir antes de morir. Era un baño de sangre, Estaba tirada en el suelo desvanecida.

Sus piernas estaban rasguñadas con cortes y llenas de tierra al igual que su ropa. Su brazo izquierdo, del que succionaba el veneno Edward, estaba teñido de un espantoso color morado y rojo, había sangre de sus heridas en el suelo del bosque. Su cara tenía un rasguño profundo en la mejilla y un moretón con clara forma de una mano humana en su mentón extendiéndose por su otra mejilla. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente morado y su mano se tornaba en un color morado oscuro.

Aron sostenía su brazo derecho aprisionando su muñeca mientras lo miraba con horror. Edward succionaba el veneno y Seth se había quedado espantado y estático en el borde del claro. Bella y Alice se encontraban junto a dos lobos y Collin junto a Brady estaban parados detrás de Aron mirando con el mismo horror que todos al verla tan lastimada. En ese momento Alice miró a Edward con confusión y se acercó a Jenna, se arrodillo junto a su cabeza y levantándole el torso con una mano hincó sus dientes en su hombro despertándola de la inconciencia con un grito de dolor que Seth observó con horror. Comenzó a retorcerse de manera extraña y a patear al aire buscando liberarse de los colmillos pero no podía hacer nada.

- Seth, sostenla. No se puede mover.- Aron le gritó a Seth para que reaccionara.

Él se acercó mirando impactado y sostuvo sus piernas desde los tobillos contra el suelo, haciendo que se deje de mover. En ese momento Jenna quiso decir algo pero solo le salió un balbuceo débil sin sentido y cayó bruscamente al suelo.

Alice Cullen soltó su hombro y mostrándole los dientes a la chica inconsciente con un siseó, se limpió su boca con la manga y se agazapó junto a ella mirándola fijamente como si fuera la presa. En ese momento Bella apareció y con un golpe que sonó como el de dos piedras colisionando la arrastró dentro del bosque.

Edward seguía Succionando cuando miró a Seth fijamente. En ese momento soltó el brazo de Jenna y lo depositó suavemente en el suelo. Se pasó la manga por los labios manchados de sangre y se levantó.

- Ya está. Lo siento Seth.- anunció Edward mirándolo con pena y dolor a su amigo.

X

- Tranquilo Seth, va a estar todo bien con el tiempo. Ya veras.- le anunciaba Alice a Seth mientras le entregaba un vaso de agua.

- no lo se Alice… esto fue demasiado.- contestó desesperanzado.

- La veo, la veo…- se limitó a contestar mientras se tocaba con su índice la frente y sonreía enfundándole esperanza.

- ¿Viste como esta?- respondió Seth.

- Pero te aseguro Seth que va a estar bien.- Carlisle anunció desde la punta de la escalera. En un segundo estaba debajo.- Ya la revise, mejora notablemente.

- Ya pasó una semana Carlisle.- contradijo Seth.

- Necesita descansar, lo mejor es que se quede así el mayor tiempo posible.- se limitó a responder.- voy a volver a revisarla en dos horas, pero vas a ver que va a despertar cuando su cuerpo comience a funcionar normalmente.

En ese momento Seth se levantó y subiendo la escalera lo mas rápido que le permitía su agilidad y cruzando el pasillo a pasos agigantados entró en la habitación hospital.

La habitación en realidad era la habitación de "huéspedes" de Esme, aunque jamás se utilizaba. Ahora estaba de blanco, como siempre, pero se encontraba una cama como las de los hospitales en el centro con su cabecera contra la pared y una hermosa chica muy lastimada durmiendo en ella. A su costado se encontraba la intravenosa que estaba pegada a su brazo, del otro costado se encontraba uno de esos aparatos que miden los latidos con su distinguido "Pip. Pip, Pip" Seth caminó hacia la silla junto a la cama y se sentó observando fijamente a Jenna mientras sostenía su mano en la de él.

- ¿Falta mucho para que te despiertes?- preguntó a la chica sin esperar respuesta alguna.- Sabes que te extraño mucho ¿Verdad?

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, solo se oía la máquina, las respiraciones y el pie impaciente de Seth zapateando contra las cerámicas.

El tiempo pasaba y ella no se despertaba, hacía una semana y media que no se despertaba ni movía. En momentos Seth veía un leve amague de expresión en su rostro o una leve fuerza que apretaba su mano, pero tal vez era solo su imaginación y las ganas de que despertara.

Por un momento había creído que ella estaba muerta. De echo lo estuvo por unos minutos. Dejó de oír su corazón por unos instantes en que el mundo dejó de tener sentido y se desmoronó todo. Casi habían acabado con ella.

Carlisle hizo todo lo posible por revivirla y lo logró, justo cuando Seth se resignaba al dolor y pensaba una manera de morir. No soportaba la sola idea de vivir sin Jenna. El único que escuchó los planes de Seth en su cabeza fue Edward pero no había echo comentario alguno, sus compañeros en la manada lo supusieron pero no había sacado a relucir el asunto. Justo en ese momento fue cuando un latido débil se oyó en el espacio y Seth volvió a razonar, a esperanzarse y a sentir un temor demasiado grande. Tenía muchas emociones contenidas. La máquina de latidos comenzó a acelerarse. El ritmo de los latidos cambió y se hacían mas seguidos. Seth se enderezó y miro fijamente la cara de Jenna, su miedo creció pero en cierto punto sabia que todo iba a estar bien. - ¿Jenna?- preguntó. Vio como ella fruncía el ceño levemente y trataba de mover sus labios.- ¡Jenna!

La esperanza hacía estragos en su estomago.

- Carlisle.- lo llamó en voz alta.

- Se está despertando, te lo dije.- Escuchó que le respondía el vampiro desde otra habitación.

Él sonrió y acercando su cara a la camilla la observó tratar de despertarse. Le apretó levemente su mano izquierda.- Jenny.- la llamó en un susurró tocando su mejilla.- Despierta.

En ese momento la chica esbozó una mueca de dolor frunciendo la expresión y moviendo un poco su cabeza, algo que le provocó mas dolor aún en su expresión.

Estaba despierta pero no abría los ojos. Respiraba mas agitada y la mueca de dolor no se iba de su rostro. No habló por unos largos instantes.

- ¿Estas despierta? ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Seth ansioso.

- Shh.- chistó Jenna.- Por favor, mi cabeza. No grites. ¿Qué pasó?

En ese momento comenzó a abrir los ojos en rendijas. La Luz le lastimaba.

Seth se levantó y cerró las cortinas de un tiron. Volvió a sentarse y la miró ese momento Jenna trató de incorporarse gimiendo de dolor. Quería moverse.

- Te ayudo.- anunció. Le colocó dos almohadones detrás de su espalda dejándola semi sentada.

- Me duele todo, Seth.- Anunció conteniendo las lágrimas. Seth tuvo una mezcla de emociones en él. Pena, dolor, ira, enojo.

- Lo se mi amor, pero pronto va a pasar.- le aseguró.

En ese momento Jenna comenzó a reconocer el estado de su cuerpo. Tenía las piernas vendadas gracias a los cortes que había sufrido, En su brazo izquierdo había una venda que cubría desde su muñeca hasta el torso. En su brazo derecho lucía un Yeso que ocultaba e inmovilizaba sus tres dedos mayores, su muñeca y su brazo hasta el codo. - ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué tengo puesto? ¿Cómo llegue acá?- el pánico se apodero de su expresión.

- Tranquila, ya pasó todo.- la tranquilizó Seth al oír como se agitaba la máquina y su corazón.- Estas vendada por las lastimaduras y… bueno, contra Alice no pudo nadie. Este comentario la hizo reír, pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo al sufrir un dolor punzante en su pecho y su rostro.- Estabas muy lastimada, peor que ahora. Carlisle te salvó y luego te mantuvo dormida un tiempo más así te recuperabas mejor y sin dolor. Creó que igualmente no alcanzó el tiempo.- Comentó para sí.

- Pero… ¿Qué paso, Seth?- la confusión de Jenna era evidente.

- El vampiro, apareció sin previo aviso. Nadie se imaginaba algo así y ya habíamos bajado la guardia. Gracias al cielo Alice te vio y enseguida te fue a buscar. Llegamos todos al mismo tiempo pero ya era tarde para vos…- Agachó la cabeza y miró fijamente el suelo.

- ¿No me digas que te sentís culpable?-preguntó con incredulidad en la voz. Él la miró fijamente y no contestó.- Ay, Seth. No empecemos con estupideces. Nadie se imagino esto. Ni vos, ni yo. Ni Alice. Nadie. Me paso a mí ayer pero pudo ser cualquier otro día.

- Ayer no fue Jenna.- se limitó a contestar Seth. Ella entornó los ojos y miró la ventana donde un alo de luz solar ingresaba pero era interceptado por las cortinas. Era el atardecer.

- ¿Cómo que no fue ayer?- le impactó la noticia.- ¿Cuándo fue?Él se enderezó y la miró fijamente confundido sin saber si decirle la verdad o esperar.

- Fue… fue…

En ese momento Carlisle entró en la habitación sin tocar la puerta.

- Permiso.- dijo y entró, se dirigió directo hacia Jenna, ella lo observaba cautelosamente y apretó inconscientemente la mano de Seth.

- Tranquila.- le susurró Seth. Algo que, pos supuesto, Carlisle escuchó.

- No te preocupes Jenna, no te voy a hacer daño. Estamos trabajando para que te cures sin problemas.- En ese momento Jenna frunció el Ceño y miró fijamente a Seth.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó recorriendo con la mirada la estancia.- ¿Estamos en un hospital?

- No Jenna, espera.- pidió Carlisle al notar el pánico que había en su voz.- Estas en nuestra casa, te estamos curando aquí, en un hospital no te hubieran podido dar los cuidados necesarios para tu estado. No estas mal en absoluto, de echo que te despertaras es una excelente señal.- le habló acercándose a ella. Con una jeringa en la mano, Jenna se movió hacia atrás provocándole dolor.- Solo voy a inyectar calmantes en el Suero, no te voy a hacer nada. Como te dije te estamos cuidando.

- ¿Desde cuando estoy acá? ¿Saben todos lo que pasó?- preguntó confundida mirando a Seth y a Carlisle.

- Hay mucho tiempo para responder todas esas preguntas.- Seth la tranquilizó.- Por el momento deja que Carlisle te de los calmantes y hablaremos luego.

- Si, no hay problema. Te doy esto y los dejo solos. Estoy trabajando en unas cosas.

Carlisle caminó e inyectó el líquido en la intravenosa que iba directo al brazo de Jenna, entre las vendas. Sin despedirse Carlisle se fue.

- Dejame explicarte bien todo y después hacer las preguntas ¿Bien?- Seth le pidió. Ella asintió.

- El vampiro te atacó sin previo aviso y cuando Alice tuvo la visión salimos todos corriendo para allí a buscarte. Tuvimos que seguir el rastro, no fue muy difícil. Llegamos al mismo tiempo los Cullen y la manada. Cuando yo llegue lo primero que vi fue a ese… maldito parado junto a vos y… bueno el te había mordido dejando su ponzoña en tu sangre. Estabas retorciéndote en el piso.- Le costaba hablar conteniendo emociones. Debía parar cada tanto y tranquilizarse.- En ese momento salimos corriendo tras él cuando quiso escapar y los Cullen con algunos miembros de la manada te socorrieron.

Por mi parte despedacé a ese vampiro junto a Jacob, Quil y Embry. Después terminaron el trabajo Emmett y Jasper. Por otro lado Alice, Bella, Edward, Aron, Collin y Brady se quedaron a socorrerte o tratar de que… de que no se pudiera completar la transformación.

- ¿La transformación? ¿Mataste al vampiro? ¿ Estaban todos?- preguntó en parte asombrada y en parte horrorizada mientras trataba de digerir la noticia.- Dejame terminar, por favor.- le pidió y continuó.- Edward tuvo que succionar la ponzoña de tu sangre, por lo tanto también succiono tu sangre. Como te mordió del lado izquierdo había mucho mas riesgo de que el veneno llegará a tu corazón, aparte estaba esparcido por una porción bastante grande de tu cuerpo al parecer….

- ¿Al parecer?- preguntó Confundida.-¿Cómo lo sabían?

- Por tus gritos y porque comenzaste a arañarte las partes de tu cuerpo que ardían, pero dejame terminar, luego las preguntas.- Ella asintió con una mueca de dolor y escuchó.- Alice también ayudo succionando desde tu hombro. Perdiste mucha sangre por las heridas y por los vampiros. En ese momento quedaste inconciente completamente y no despertaste hasta hoy. Tuviste… estas y estuviste muy lastimada. Habías perdido tanta sangre que por un momento… tu corazón dejó de latir.

Los ojos de Jenna se abrieron como platos, algo que en el rostro de ambos pintó una mueca. En uno de dolor y en otro de impresión.

- Estuve… ¿Muerta?- preguntó Shockeada.

- Técnicamente sí, no te imaginas lo mal que me sentí, Jenny.- Seth acarició su mano.- Carlisle te pudo revivir. Recibiste una gran cantidad de sangre en transfusiones y te curó todas las heridas.

- ¿Qué heridas tengo?- preguntó observando su cuerpo.- Es decir… estoy toda vendada ¿Tan mal estaba?

- Es tu brazo izquierdo tenes los cortes de los vampiros. Ya están casi curados, pero… van a dejar marca. También te tuvo que coser unas heridas que tenías allí, te cortaste con piedras del suelo al parecer…- Jenna observó su brazo con mueca de preocupación.- En las piernas recibiste algunos puntos, están con moretones.

- Dejame adivinar ¿También va a dejar marca, verdad?- preguntó medio riéndose. Se estaba tomando con humor todo eso.- ¿Acaso da risa?- preguntó seriamente.

- Me río para no llorar, Seth.- contestó recostándose en los almohadones.

-¿Cómo es que te cortaste las piernas?-preguntó Seth confundido.- El vampiro no fue… las piedras no fueron…- Me arrastro por el bosque, es lo último que recuerdo. Después fue el dolor. Me arrastró un largo camino por el bosque y sentí todos los cortes.- contestó mirando fijamente sus piernas y apretando la mano de Seth.

- Ya está todo bien.- respondió Seth calmándola, conteniendo su ira.- En el brazo derecho es algo mas grave… tenías tres dedos quebrados junto con la muñeca.

- ¿Tengo los huesos rotos?- preguntó anonadada.

- Un par.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- Carlisle ya los arreglo.

- Guau, nunca se me había roto nada… - el asombro cruzaba su expresión.

- ¿Es que te resulta gracioso?- preguntó alterado.

- Me río para no llorar, pero… es algo sorprendente.- contestó examinándose.- ¿Qué es esto que traigo puesto?

Seth rió al ver la ropa de Jenna. Traía un camisón blanco de seda y encaje rosa pálido, un color que quedaba muy bien con su piel blanca, aunque estaba repleta de moretones.

- Lo siento, no pude hacer nada contra Alice.- se disculpó Seth.

- Supongo que pudo ser peor ¿Verdad?- preguntó resignándose.

- Estas hace una semana y cuatro días dormida.- le lanzó Seth. Ella ni se inmutó, simplemente asintió.

- Creo que debo dejar de moverme, me duele todo.- reflexionó al sentir sus piel y las punzadas.

- Yo también, creo que debes dormir. Me quedo acá cuidándote.- le aseguró.Ella sonrió levemente y se relajó cerrando los ojos, se sentía cansada aunque hubiera dormido por una semana y media…X

- De veras, no puedo creer todo lo que me estas contando, Seth.- Jenna respondió anonadada mientras procesaba toda la información en su cabeza.

- Pasaron muchas cosas, estuviste bastante tiempo dormida.- respondió tranquilizándola.

- No puedo creer que se lo hayan contado a Susan y Grez.-Seguía anonadada. - Era necesario, estabas muy mal…. Por parte de Carlisle nada estaba seguro…- Jenna entendió lo que quiso decir Seth al verlo bajar la vista y tragar en seco.- Aparte estas dos semanas que estuviste fuera de casa tu casa… no podíamos ocultar algo tan importante como esto.

Jenna asintió, ya no le dolían tanto los moretones que tenía por su cuello y en el ás iba a olvidar el impacto cuando se vio al espejo luego de despertar. Tenía la perfecta marca de una mano en su rostro, le recorría el mentón y la mejilla derecha dejando también una marca por su vendas de las piernas había sido retiradas por pedido de ella, realmente le molestaban mucho y odiaba sentirse una enferma. Estaba llena de rasguños pero no muy profundos ya, los cortes estaban cicatrizando bien, parecían sorpresa fue cuando se vio el brazo izquierdo. Mas allá de todos los moretones y lo inflamado que tenía el brazo unas cuatro marcas blancas en ese momento se mostraban en su brazo. Una en el pliegue del codo, donde la habían mordido por primera vez, otras dos en la parte interior de su antebrazo y la última en su hombro, cerca del pliegue. Iba a tardar mucho en acostumbrarse a sus nuevas cicatrices, a nadie de los que la visitaron le gusto que se quitara los vendajes pero ella no los soportaba mas.

- ¿Por qué te quitaste todas las vendas?- le preguntó Aron un par de días atrás.- Porque son solo un par de rasguños, no hacía falta tantas cosas.- Le contestó restándole importancia.- Aparte no estoy tan mal, Ya se me va a ir todo y voy a estar como nueva.

- Ya dentro de poco vas a volver a casa.- comentó mirando hacia fuera. La ventana tenía una bonita vista al cielo abierto y el bosque. - ¿Qué tal se lo tomaron Susan y Grez?- preguntó ella preocupada.- Al principio pensaron que era una broma, lógicamente. Después se dieron cuenta que era verdad después de que… bueno, les tuve que demostrar que me transformaba en lobo.- Se encogió de hombros y ambos rieron al imaginar ese momento.- ¿No murieron de un infarto? ¿Susan no lloró? ¿Tu padre no se enojo?- preguntó mientras se reía.

- No, quedaron en shock por… no lo se… ¿Cuatro horas?- volvieron reír juntos.- Despues de eso lo asumieron y les contamos la verdad. De todo. Mía, de Seth, de la manada, de tu imprimación, de la de Tracy, lo mío con Leah… lo del vampiro. Ahí fue cuando les contamos lo que pasó.- Se pusieron serios ambos.- ¿Lo tomaron mal, cierto?- temerosa preguntó.- Claro que lo tomaron mal. Odiaron a Seth, Odiaron a Brady, odiaron a Leah. No podían creer que casi morías y ellos no estaban enterados. Comprendieron muchas cosas… Luego de un par de días lo pudieron asumir y hasta te visitaron mientras dormías. Ahora no pueden volver pero el fin de semana van a estar acá.

Ella asintió tragando en seco.

- No te pongas nerviosa, ya lo asumieron. Se muestran… reacios a comprender al cien porcinito, pero no les molesta tanto y se alegran de que estés bien. La historia oficial es un accidente de transito yendo a una fiesta. Eso justifica que no haya mas implicados en el asunto.-Aron le comentó mirando el piso.

- Hay algo mas.- afirmó mirándolo fijamente.

El se rió y asintió con la cabeza.- Geovan esta como… enojado y preocupado por vos. Se enteró de la historia oficial, no de la verdadera. Igualmente Susan y Grez nos están ayudando a encubrir el asunto y le dijeron que no te puede ver por el momento, que vos vas a disponer cuando verlo.- dijo bufando.- Me imagino lo molesto que debe estar. No importa, acá no lo quiero traer. No lo pienso ver hasta que salga de acá.

X

- ¿Estas bien, Jenna?- preguntó Grez desde el asiento de conductor.- ¿Necesitas algo?- Estoy bien Grez, muchas gracias. - trataba de ser amable con ellos. Ya estaban bastante incómodos ahí.Estaba volviendo a su casa luego de estar dos semanas y media en la de los Cullen. Realmente ansiaba volver a su casa con sus cosas. Aron iba junto a ella para alivianar el viaje, intercambiaban miradas cada vez que hablaban con sus padres para ver que decían y que no. Susan se limitaba a preguntar si se sentía bien, si le dolían las heridas y si necesitaba algo. Grez casi no hablaba, simplemente le preguntaba si estaba bien cada vez que el auto viaje trascurrió en silencio. Jenna ya traía puesta su ropa, o mejor dicho la que Alice la obligó a usar y se movía por sí misma, no necesitaba mas ayuda para ía puesto un Jean azul oscuro con una remera blanca con encaje en los bordes y una boina que no pudo negarse. Al salir de la casa de los Cullen enseguida se la sacó.Luego de media hora viajando llegaron a la casa donde Trace esperaba sentada en el umbral junto a Brady. Al llegar el auto Tracy se paró y corrió a abrir la puerta, en cambio Brady se paro detrás y fue caminando lentamente.

- ¡Jenna!- le gritó apenas estaciono el auto y abrió la puerta.- ¡Te extrañe! ¿Cómo estas?Jenna debía admitir que también había extrañado la ciclotimia de su hermanastra. Estaba segura de que en media hora estaría enojada con alguien, seguramente el pobre Brady. Rió.- Muy bien, realmente. Me siento de maravilla volviendo.- le contestó mientras la saludaba con un abrazo.

- ¡Ay! Cuidado…- le pidió separándose del abrazo tocándose la nuca.- Me pegaste con el y Brady rieron.- No me doy cuenta, no estoy acostumbrada.- se disculpó mientras caminaba hasta Brady.- A vos también te extrañe ¡eh!

El muchacho rió y abrazó a su amiga. El no se quejó por el golpe del yeso.

- Vamos adentro.- sugirió Susan.- Así comemos algo.- Vamos.- exclamó Grez mientras caminaba hasta la dos caminaban delante de todos. Brady tomó de la mano a Trace y caminaron siguiéndolos. Jenna estaba tan feliz que dio unos pequeños saltitos hasta Brady para tomarlo de la otra mano y abrazar su brazo. Aron la siguió cuando la vio moverse al pensar que caería.

- Jenna, Carlisle te dijo que no te esforzaras, te podes lastimar.- Aron le recordó caminando junto a ella.- No podes saltar por ahí.- Es que estoy feliz.- comentó frotando su rostro contra el brazo de Brady como si fuera un gato. Su amigo rió.Esa tarde se la pasaron los cuatro en su casa jugando al TEG mientras esperaban a Seth y Leah. Susan y Grez habían optado por acompañarlos pero los jóvenes prefirieron estar juntos entre ellos, algo que aceptaron muy gustosos los adultos al sentirse incómodos. Finalmente esa tarde les dejaron la casa a cargo de Aron. Debían cuidar a Jenna y no debía esforzarse bajo ningún concepto. Debía alimentarse bien y no podía preocuparse por nada. Los padres se fueron a la playa para disfrutar de el día cabo de las horas llegaron Seth y entró a la casa sin golpear, abriendo la puerta directamente. Algo que le sorprendió a Jenna y asustó por un momento de sobresalto. Detrás de él entró Leah trotando hacia Aron. Ella le saltó y envolvió su cuello con los brazos mientras lo caminó hacia Jenna, que estaba sentada en el sillón, e inclinándose le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego se sentó junto a ella y la estrechó en su costado mientras que Jenna se acurrucaba cómodamente.

- Estas de vuelta.- Comentó Seth acariciándole el pelo.

- De vuelta y recargada.- contestó bromeando.- Me siento de maravilla ahora que estoy libre al fin.

- Tampoco estabas en una prisión, te estábamos cuidando.- Seth le recalcó.

- Pero era horrible, hay que admitirlo.- contraatacó restándole importancia mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Seth. Tenía las piernas sobre el sillón flexionadas cerca de su pecho y el cuerpo tirado hacia un costado.- Mejor acá.Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que Jenna miró a Seth. Parecía muy cansado. Las ojeras se veían claramente en su cara. En ese momento se puso a pensar porque y era se pasaba todo el día con ella en la casa de los Cullen, después de eso a la noche seguramente patrullaba con la manada y luego tenía unas horas para dormir, tal vez unos… ¿Cinco horas? ¿Cuatro? El siempre volvía a la mañana justo para cuando se despertaba ella. Se pasó las dos semanas y media cuidándola de día y patrullando de ese momento entraron Susan y Grez a la casa. Al verlos todos juntos sus expresiones se tornaron perturbadas.- Hola chicos.- dijo Susan.- Seth, Leah.- Saludo Grez mirándolos mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.- ¿Cenan todos acá?- preguntó noche comieron todos pizzas y luego de un largo rato Susan y Grez se fueron a dormir, al mismo tiempo que Jenna y Aron fingían despedirse de Seth y Leah. Brady ya se había ido a patrullar. Cuando los padres desaparecieron de su visión Seth y Leah esperaron en la cocina oyendo los sonidos de la casa junto a Aron. Como no escucharon a Susan y Grez salir de su habitación subieron rápidamente a las habitaciones. Seth cargó a Jenna, algo que la hizo reír mucho. Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.- Vamos a dormir, Seth.- anunció Jenna tirandose en su cama.- Estoy cansada y vos obviamente que también.

- Yo no tengo sueño.- le contesto sentándose junto a elevó una ceja y cruzándose de piernas sobre la cama con su dedo índice recorrió las ojeras de Seth.- No me digas que no tenes sueño.- Él se encogió de hombros noche volvieron a dormir juntos como solían hacer siempre. Jenna dormía sobre su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón.

* * *

**Se acerca el final gente! Bueno… creo que ya falta poco para terminar. Y si… hace bastante que estoy con este Fic, recien me doy cuenta de el tiempo que paso!No lo puedo creerrrrr! Perdodne si no publico tan seguido, estoy a mil siempre, aparte suelo escribir de noche y últimamente me caigo del sueño a eso de las doce o una. Poco aguante…Em.. Bueno. A lo sobrevivió CHAN. Logico no? Y ya volvio a su casa. En este capitulo básicamente explica lo que sucedió visto desde afuera y como siguió todo y Grez se vieron obligados a saber del secreto y le es difícil digerirlo, al igual que Charlie con Bella no? Imaginense en su lugar ****K****No, gracias ajajaj (Aunque un lobo para mí no estaría MAL no?) Espero que esten todos bien, les mando un saludo y muchos besos.**


	52. Chapter 52

- No lo puedo creer.- La cara de Jenna reflejaba la sorpresa.- ¡Voy a ser tía!  
Corrió a abrazar a Siberia, Seth felicitó por su parte a Geovan, luego Jenna se colgó de Geo dando un salto imprevisto haciéndolo tropezar. Todos rieron.  
- Me parece que ya estas grande para hacer esas cosas hermanita.- Ella le frunció el ceño.  
- No molestes, vos sos el viejo acá. Vas a ser padre.- La felicidad estaba reflejada en la cara de ella.- ¡Los felicito a los dos! Seth ¿Para cuando nosotros un pequeño Clearwater?  
Seth la observó perplejo en silencio. Se le había ido la sonrisa de la cara. Todos rieron al ver su expresión.  
- Primero termina la secundario, Jenny.- Siberia le contestó.  
- Me falta un mes para terminar.- Elevaba las ceja en torno a Seth insinuándose, algo que hacía reír a Geo y Siberia.- Y después veremos…- Salió del Apuro.  
habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que Jenna había sido atacada por el vampiro y La manada junto a los Cullen la salvaron. Y desde ahí las cosas comenzaron a mejorar vertiginosamente. Terminó el tercer año con calificaciones bajas, pero no le afecto mucho. Se dedicó a disfrutar el verano mientras se recuperaba completamente. El cuarto Año lo había echo sin problemas junto con Collin y Brady. Sara se había mudado a Los Angeles con su madre que consiguió trabajo, se seguían viendo y Jenna junto a Seth irían a la universidad al terminar ella su último año de secundario. Estaba terminando , Siberia, Aron y Seth luego de terminar el colegio siguieron viéndose siempre y el tiempo los hizo amigos aún mas cercanos. Jenna integraba este grupo junto a Leah. Era su pequeña familia.  
- ¿Dónde piensan tenerlo?- preguntó Seth interesado.  
- Acá.- Siberia transmitía dulzura en sus palabras.- Con lo que tenemos ahorrado nos alcanza para una pequeña casa, la universidad va a esperar. Ya estamos inscriptos, estudiamos dos años.  
- Yo voy a conseguir trabajo acá en la Reserva, esta la familia de Sibe y la mía…- miró fijamente a Jenna sonriendo.- Aparte están todos ustedes.

- Perfecto ¡Seth, vamos a ser tíos!- Jenna volvió a gritarle. Estaba muy feliz.  
- ¿Quién va a ser tío?- preguntó Brady entrando a la casa de los Robins.  
Trace estaba en tercer año. Había cambiado mucho desde que Jenna llegó y mas a lo largo de dos años. Ya no era pequeña, había superado a Jenna en altura y era una chica esbelta y hermosa. Su cabellera era igual que la de su madre, se parecía mucho a Susan. Ya no se vestía con los tonos pasteles, Tuvo una época en la que probaba estilos de ropa. Finalmente ahora se vestía como una chica común y simple pero con tonos oscuros. Brady estaba siempre igual. Mas grande, claro, pero no había cambiado su expresión, su forma ni su carácter. Seguía siendo el mismo chico molesto e inmaduro. La teoría que barajaban Jenna y Leah era que seguía siendo un "chiquilín" para estar a la par de Tracy. Se jactaban horas y horas riéndose de ellos, de sus peleas diarias y de sus reconciliaciones amorosas… demasiado amorosas.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Tíos? ¿Qué estupidez decís Brady?- Tracy le preguntó con una mueca extraña en la cara, luego vio que estaban los cuatro sentados en los sillones de el living. Sus cejas se alzaron con una interrogación.- ¿Estas embarazada?- preguntó horrorizada a Jenna mirando a Seth con una mirada acusatoria. Brady rió.

- No, yo no tonta.- Tracy volvió a respirar.- Mi hermano y mi amiga van a ser padres.

El alivió volvió a la cara de Trace. Fue a abrazar a Siberia y Geovan y felicitarlos junto a Brady.- Los felicito a ambos.

- Yo también, que suerte que hayan venido. Podemos hacer una reunión, llamemos a Aron y Leah.- Brady propuso.  
- No, dejalos solos. Viven en su burbuja de amor, sería demasiado para todos nosotros juntos. Aparte Aron esta insoportable.- Jenna respondió decepcionada.

- ¿Su burbuja de amor? ¿Insoportable?- Tracy no podía evitar reír junto a Seth y Brady.

- ¿Nos perdemos de algún chiste?- Siberia y Geovan no entendían.

- Bueno… desde que Leah esta embarazada no se separa de ella y la sobreprotege demasiado. Si lo dejaran la acompañaría hasta el baño y le masticaría la comida.- Tracy rió y Finalmente comprendieron.

- Ah, se puso sobre protector.- Siberia reía.- Supongo que es algo que pasa…  
En ese momento Tracy salió de la sala y caminó a la cocina para buscar el teléfono. Volvió con un imán en la mano.- ¿Pizza?

- Por supuesto, como todos los sábados.- contestó Seth.

- Nosotros ya nos vamos, tuvimos un largo viaje y estamos cansados.- Geovan anunció mientras se ponía en pie ayudando a Siberia.

- ¿Ya se van? ¿No se quedan un rato mas?- la desilusión de Jenna era notable.

- Mañana volvemos.-Se despidieron y Ellos partieron.

X X X

- Falta poco para tu graduación.- El mar rugía y chocaba contra las olas. El viento era leve, se acercaba nuevamente el calor de verano. Estaban ambos sentados mirando el atardecer como solían hacerlo.

- Si, la verdad me sorprende… desde el principio, nunca creí que funcionara todo esto.-Jenna reflexionaba en voz alta con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Seth. Estaba recostada mirando el cielo y a Seth.- Es que al principio me sentía tan atrapada, obligada…

- ¿Atrapada?- le preguntó mientras corría el flequillo de su cara.

- Si, atrapada. Es difícil cambiar tu estilo de vida tan repentinamente y mas cuando es tan desestructurado todo. No tenía… siendo realista, no tenía ningún límite, Seth. Ya había aceptado que estaba completamente perdida, que nadie me quería y que era un desastre todo. Vine acá y… fue todo tan distinto, en un principio me obligaron a darme cuanta de que todo había cambiado pero después con el tiempo en estos años pude aceptar esta "Nueva realidad".

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose fijamente. Jenna se sentó junto a Seth y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro suspiró profundamente. Comenzó a restregar su cara contra su hombro. Seth rió.  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó riendo.  
Jenna se limitó a encogerse de hombros y mirar nuevamente el mar romper contra la rocas. Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿En que pensas?- preguntó Seth al verla sonreír al miró fijamente y sonriéndole le contesto.

- En que te quiero. Mucho, Mucho, Muchísimo.- Se estiró y tomándolo de las mejillas lo beso mientras él la abrazaba y la sentaba en sus piernas.

- Yo también te quiero, te amo. Mucho, mucho, muchísimo.

X X X

**Aron POV  
**

- Tranquilo, Aron. Estoy bien, no hace falta que llames al medico.- Leah estaba recostada en su cama con Aron revoloteando alrededor.

- ¿Segura? Pero… si te duele. No, lo voy a llamar ya mismo.- Caminó directo al teléfono.

- ¡Aron!- gritó desde la habitación, al regresó.- No molestes mas, estoy perfecta. No pasa nada, solo patea de vez en cuando, es normal.  
Él negaba con la cabeza dudoso.  
- No lo se… y si es algo serio… ¡Y si esta por nacer!- abrió desmesuradamente los no pudo hacer nada mas que reír.- Estas histérico, asustado demás e insoportable.- Él la miró con recelo, pero se sentó junto a ella y poniendo una mano sobre la enorme barrida de Leah negó con la cabeza.  
- Es mi hijo y mi esposa… lo tenes que entender.- Estaba avergonzado.  
- Si me llego a sentir mal te aviso ¿Si? Y si esta por nacer también.- contestó con gracia. Aron asintió sintiéndose tonto.- Vení recostate al lado mío, relajate junto a mi… dejemos que nuestras espaldas y piernas descansen unos minutos.  
Rió y se recostó junto a ella.  
- ¿Te duele la espalda? ¿Las piernas?- Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia una pila de almohadones sobre una silla en su habitación.  
- ¡Dios mio! Aron estoy perfecta, es difícil cargar con tanto peso todo el día, pero no estoy invalida. Vení acostate y dormí una siestita conmigo.  
- Se esta haciendo de noche…- ambos miraron por la ventana.  
- Pero yo tengo sueño, voy a dormir.- Sabía como convencerlo.- Esta bien, me duermo con vos.  
Se acostó junto a Leah y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro dejando un espacio entre su cuerpo y el de Aron ocupado por su gran barriga. Aron rodeó su cuello por detrás con un brazo y con el otro rodeo su panza, dejando su mano sobre esta.  
- Perdoname que sea tan molesto, es que enserio… en cierto punto me asusta todo esto.  
- Yo también estoy asustada, claro. Pero estoy preparada. ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!  
- O hija.- agregó Aron.  
- Creo que va a ser un varón… no se… siempre quise un hijo varó la miró pensativo.  
- Yo creo que es una nena, nunca me puse a pensar en como sería mi hijo.- Esbozó una mueca que hizo reír a Leah.- Pero quiero que sea una nena.  
- Bueno… tuviste un año y medio para pensar en como sería tu hijo.  
- Hija, Leah. Es una nena. Y sí.. Pero nunca se me había ocurrido, estaba mas enfocado en vos y las mariposas en la panza.

Ambos rieron por este comentario rodando por la cama. Leah no podía dejar de reír.  
- Perdón que arruine el lindo momento, pero que comentario femenino, ya entiendo porque pensas que tu hijo es una nena…  
- ¡No te rías, es verdad! No sabes lo que me hacías sentir, no te das una idea…  
- Pero compartimos la mente un tiempo ¿No?- Se refería a el tiempo en que Aron se había convertido en lobo, ella y él compartieron el pensamiento por un tiempo, unos meses…  
- Si, pero al principio no sentía lo que siento ahora ni cuando nos imprimamos… sentía una simpatía por vos y ahora que lo pienso un cariño extraño. Me dedicaba todos los esfuerzos en ocultarlo de todos, pero era así…  
- Nunca me lo habías dicho. Yo también te quería… Cuando eras chico con Seth te odiaba. Siempre venías a molestar y jugar con él. Después cuando Seth se transformó estuve en cierto punto feliz de no verte mas… Que equivocada que estaba ¿Verdad? Fuiste el único que me comprendió siempre… bueno, de la manada. Desde ahí te tome aprecio pero no cariño, después de un tiempo me di cuenta que eras lindo y que me gustabas demasiado como para seguir ocultá.  
En silencio estaba reflexionando sus palabras. Repentinamente Leah interrumpió el silencio.  
- ¿Cómo se va a llamar si es una nena?- preguntó emocionada.  
- ¿Qué nombres te gustan?  
- No lo se… Olivia, Angelina, Candy, Cloe… son muchos.  
- Cloe me gusta…  
- Si, es mi favorito.- comentó escondiendo la cara en su pecho.  
- Estonces si es nena se llama Cloe… ¿Y si es varón?  
- ¿Qué nombres te gustan?-Él se quedo pensativo unos segundos.  
- Blake, Blas, Connor, Eric… No lo se…  
- Blas me gusta mucho.  
- Entonces Blas se va a llamar.- se sonrieron mutuamente y permanecieron en silencio mirándose a los ojos.  
- Es increíble como pasó el tiempo.- Leah entrelazó su mano con la de Aron frente a sus caras.- No puedo creer que ya vayamos a tener un hijo, es… Vivimos muchas cosas pensándolo bien, pero parece que paso enseguida, que fue ayer cuando te conocí, cuando éramos chicos y vos corrías con Seth, cuando te transformaste y volviste a mi vida…  
- Pasaron muchas cosas, pero no creo que el tiempo haya pasado rápido. Yo disfrute cada segundo con vos. Y todavía queda mucho por vivir.  
- Si, mucho… y espero realmente que sea mucho.  
- Lo va a ser, tenemos toda la vida por delante.  
Y se besaron con dulzura sintiendo el mismo amor que sintieron desde el primer beso.

X X X

**Tracy. POV**

- ¡Vuelvan acá!- Tracy corría detrás de los dos pequeños niños morenos en la playa, Brady iba detrás de ella riendo.- No se de que te reís Brady, pareces un estúpido. Ayudame, no los puedo cuidar.

Logró alcanzar a el primer niño tomándolo del brazo.  
- Alex, basta. Quedate con Brady.- Tracy le dijo saliendo corriendo buscando al otro niño.- ¡Ben! ¡Ben!-Finalmente logró alcanzar al segundo niño y alzándolo caminó devuelta hacia Brady. Él reía.

- No se de que te reís, al final tengo que pasar mi adolescencia cuidando chicos que no son míos. Te dijeron a vos que los cuidaras y solo te reís…  
- Basta Trace, no te enojes tanto.  
Estaban playa estaba abarrotada de gente en sombrillas, ellos permanecían del lado donde no daba el sol por los acantilados así no los molestaban pero los niños no dejaban de correr hacia las sombrillas de colores a lo lejos.  
- ¿Qué no me enoje? Me cansa cuidarlos. Yo quería pasar una tarde con vos.- Se quejó. Brady la miró con dulzura.  
- Tenemos toda la vida para pasar juntos… Pero por ahora limitémonos a cuidar a los niños. Mejor devolverlos sanos ¿Verdad?  
- Emily se tendría que quedar con ellos… ¡Son de ella! No puedo creer esto, de vacaciones con Sam… Y Jacob también debería aceptar la tarea de padre, no lo viene mal para el.  
Levantó a Alex en sus brazos y lo montó en sus hombros.  
- Creo que Jacob no piensa en un hijo todavía… es decir.. El con Nessie tiene toda la vida, y Emily y Sam tenían un descanso merecido. Siempre fueron muy buenos con todos nosotros.  
- La verdad es increíble las vueltas de la vida… - comentó al aire.- ¿Podes creer que el hijo o hija de Leah y Aron va a crecer junto a ellos dos? ¿Quién iba a decir que los hijos de Sam y Emily jugarían con los de Leah?  
- Si, es muy extraño todo. Pero finalmente todo se resuelve ¿Te das cuenta?  
Tracy asintió mientras le daba a Ben unas rocas de colores.

- Yo no se mucho de bebes ¿No? Y mucho con ellos dos no compartí pero… ¿No son un poco grandes como para casi un año y medio?- Tracy hacía ezfuerzo por sostener a Ben. Brady rió abiertamente.

- Pues… primero si, están medio rellenitos estos chicos, pero con la comida que hace Emily no los culpo. Segundo, son hijos de un hombre lobo y el macho alfa. Esta en su destino.

- ¿Ellos también van a ser lobos?- la sorpresa de Tracy se notaba en su expresión.  
- Tal vez, no lo sabremos hasta que pase. Pero por si no te diste cuenta, los lobos como que somos mas grandes que la gente normal ¿No te parece?

En ese momento ella se percató de lo grande que era su compañero. Le llevaba tres cabezas, aunque ella era alta, él parecía un armario.  
- Me parece que es algo que debí darme cuenta antes…  
- En fin, llevémosle estos niños a Embry así se divierte un rato con Caroline.

X X X

Él día era soleado. El viento soplaba muy despacio, era un alivio para el calor. El escenario estaba plantado en el mismo lugar del patio que hace dos años, en la última graduación que había asistido. La graduación de Seth. Caminaba con su túnica roja arrastrándola a veces por el pasto. Sus amigos, Collin y Brady se reían de que no llegara a levantarla del piso alegando que iba a tropezar y caer en el escenario. Ella se burlaba de que las túnicas les quedaban un tanto ajustadas.  
- Falta poco para verte rodar del escenario.- le comentó Collin al oído.  
- No me voy a caer, vos deja de hablar tanto que pareces Ken en la graduación. Señor pelo hacia atrás.  
Collin llevaba el pelo con gel hacia atrás y vestía una camisa con pantalón formal debajo. En cambio Brady tenía el pelo corto al ras con un pantalón nuevo, una camisa informal y zapatillas nuevas. Jenna llevaba unos vaqueros claros con sus zapatillas escritas por Seth y una camisa que le había obsequiado Leah y Aron para su cumpleaños número dieciocho.  
- Comenzaremos a llamar a los alumnos uno por uno dándole su diploma para luego finalizar la ceremonia.- Estaban todos nerviosos, el tiempo parecía no pasar hasta que la llamaron y subió al escenario.  
Escuchó muchos gritos y aplausos, cuando miró estaba toda su familia gritando y sus amigos. La gran mayoría de la manada se hacia presente.  
Le sorprendió ver a Leah con la panza inflada gritando junto a Aron y a gran parte de la manada junto a ellos. La puso muy feliz. Cuando bajó ya habían pasado Collin y Brady. Camino junto a ellos y se sentaron los tres juntos en las sillas esperando la finalización de la ceremonia.

- Y así le damos culminación a la ceremonia de egresados de este año en el colegio. Como siempre les deseamos buena suerte a todos y muchas felicidades.- El director hablaba mirando a todos los estudiantes.- Estudiantes felicitaciones, son los nuevos egresados de la institución.

En ese momento un estallo de aplausos, risas y gritos se oyó, volaron decenas de birretes rojos y violetas. Jenna miró a Brady y a Collin emocionada. Salto al cuello de Brady abrazándolo, el la levanto del suelo en el aire abrazándola. Collin estaba parado junto a ellos esperando su turno, Jenna al verlo parado estiró su brazo y tomándolo por el cuello lo acerco al abrazo grupal. Los tres rieron.

- Como los quiero.- Dijo Jenna entre risas y un tanto emocionada, no pudo evitar que se le escaparan un par de lagrimas.

- Nosotros también te queremos mucho.- contestó Brady devolviéndola al suelo en ese momento Collin la abrazo levantándola en el aire nuevamente.

La gente comenzaba a amontonarse queriendo saludar a sus familiares, amigos y conocidos. Los abrazos, gritos y llantos estaban por doquier. Era imposible perder de vista a los miembro de la manada. Varios de ellos se estaban acercando caminando entre la multitud. Collin y Brady comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos llevando a Jenna de la mano. Ella iba abrazada al Brazo de Collin tratando de no derramar lágrimas.  
- ¡Seth!- gritó cuando estaban a tres metros.- ¡Lo hice!

Y corrió hacia él, saltando envolviéndolo con las piernas. Apoyo su cara en su cuello y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas.  
- Te felicito, Jenny. Te lo mereces.- contestó mientras la besaba.  
No la pensaba soltar pero escuchó un carraspeo desde abajo. Vio a Tracy.  
- Me parece que tengo derecho a felicitarte también ¿No?- reclamó y Seth la dejo en el suelo mientras él saludaba a sus amigos, ella enseguida la abrazo efusivamente. Le agradecía.  
- No me agradezcas a mí, vos sos la que finalizó el colegio.- no comprendía porque le agradecía.  
- No tonta, no te agradezco solo por esto. Sino por todo.- las lágrimas nublaron nuevamente los ojos.  
En ese momento observó la multitud y vio a Susan y Grez acercarse caminando esquivando familias. Soltó a Tracy y caminó hacia ellos. Sin decir ninguna palabra abrazó a Susan cariñosamente y estiro su brazo para abrazar a Grez también. No aguantó mas las lágrimas.

- Muchas gracias, por todo. Por esto, por quererme, por aceptarme… por darme esta oportunidad. Les debo todo lo que tengo.- les decía mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y mojaban el hombro de Susan.- No hay que agradecernos Jenna. Te queremos como si fueras nuestra hija de toda la vida. No lo serás de sangre pero sí de corazón, te elegimos y sin dudas a pesar de todo lo volveríamos a hacer.- Grez se separó del abrazó y le acarició el cabello. Ella le sonrió sinceramente.

- Muchas Gracias, enserio.  
- Te queremos mucho, Corazón.- Susan también estaba llorando. Se separó y sonrió.- Anda a saludar a Aron y Leah. Aron esta… histérico con toda esta gente y la panza.- Los tres rieron y Jenna miró hacia atrás en busca de Seth, lo encontró parado sonriente. El le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que fuera sola.  
Le sonrió y camino hacia principio no lograba encontrarlos entre la multitud, pero luego vio a su Hermano parado abrazando a Leah por detrás, mientras al parecer sostenía la panza de ella y la apartaba de todo posible golpe accidental. Salió corriendo para allá.  
Leah al verla sonrió abiertamente y amago caminar hacia ella. Jenna corrió hacia ellos con éxtasis. Ambas rieron en camaradería al comprender que estaban por volver loco a Aron. Se detuvo frente a ellos y abrazó a Leah efusivamente. Aron las miraba como si vigilara una copa de cristal en el borde de la mesada.

- Te felicito, Jenny.- Leah dijo cariñosamente.

- Muchas Gracias.- Se separaron y miró a Aron que le sonrió y olvidándose por un rato del entorno caminó y elevó a Jenna por el aire, abrazándola mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y la revoleaba.  
- Te felicito, hermanita. Te quiero mucho.- le decía jugando.  
- Me vas a exprimir.- contestó a duras penas.  
Rieron y Leah se sumó.  
- Muchas gracias por venir los dos. Es muy importante que estén acá- Las lagrimas volvieron a los ojos de Jenna.  
- Auu, no te pongas melancólica Jenna que me vas a hacer llorar también.- Leah estaba poniendo cara de emoción, el embarazo la tenía muy sensible.  
- Esta bien, no lloro.- Levanto la mano en juramento pero no pudo cumplir lo que decía, miro a Aron y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.- No lloro mas, de acuerdo.  
- Andan varios de los chicos por ahí, te querían saludar.- Observó la multitud y vio varias cabezas mas altas de lo normal.  
- Nos vemos después.- Se despidió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos pero en el camino de imprevisto algo la sujetó del brazo fuertemente. No se asustó, conocía muy bien ese tacto.  
- Vámonos.- Una voz le susurró al oído. Ya sabía quien era y lo hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pedía.

Sin mirar atrás siguió a Seth a trabes del bosque.  
- Ya se donde vamos.  
- Si, lo sabes muy bien.- En ese momento ella rió sonrojándose y tiró de su brazo, Seth se giró y la miro con una sonrisa de costado. Jenna hizo señas para que girara y se subió de un salto a su espalda. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y dándole besos en el cuello, y susurrándole cosas en el oído llegaron a su acantilado. Completamente iluminado por el Sol de la tarde.

- Hacia mucho que no veníamos acá.  
- Si.- se sorprendió al oír esa respuesta pero no dijo nada. Estaba muy feliz.

Se bajó y miró a una parte del bosque. Había algo en el piso escondido, parecía una canasta.  
- ¿Qué hay ahí?- preguntó mirando tapándose los ojos por el sol.  
- Picnic.- Seth se limitó a contestar y caminó hacia allí.  
Puso una manta en el piso de tierra donde se sentaron los dos. Se miraron fijamente rieron.

- Te amo.- Seth le recordó.- Antes, ahora y por siempre.

- No puedo explicarte lo que siento por vos. Sos la única persona que estuvo siempre, esta y espero que este toda mi vida. No sería nada sin vos.- Una lágrima brotó de los ojos de Jenna, Seth la limpió con su ese instante Jenna tuvo una sensación extraña en ella, algo muy reconfortante…

Giró la cabeza y miró el mar, el reflejo y las aves. Volvió a mirar a Seth, que tenía una caja de terciopelo negro con un moño dorado. Jenna se paralizó mirándola. Su mirada se paseaba de la cajita a Seth. En ese momento abrió la cajita y un destello plateado brilló. Dentro había dos cosas.

Su mirada se distrajo sin remedio en el anillo, pero junto a el estaba una pulsera plateada con piedras en tonos tierra. Seth tomó la pulsera con una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba la muñeca de Jenna, la extendió y acarició su blanca y tersa piel.

- Esta es la pulsera que le dan los lobos a su imprimación. Es como un anillo de compromiso para la tribu.- La mirada de ella se paseaba desde la pulsera a el anillo y los ojos de Seth tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
- ¿Aceptarías ser mi compañera por siempre?- Solo pudo asentir cuando las lágrimas cayeron. No podía hablar, el nudo en la garganta era muy grande.  
Se limitó a asentir. Le engancho la pulsera a su muñeca y la examinó acercándola a su rostro. Era plateada con brillantes en tonos tierra, le recordó al tono arena de Seth. Al mirar la piedra mas grande vio dentro un dibujo negro llamativo, como si tuviera algo dentro, le recordó a un caramelo. Al acercarse descubrió que era un pequeño lobo dentro de la piedra.  
- Es hermosa.- Se besaron.  
Seth se separó y levantó la cajita frente a ella nuevamente recordándole que no había terminado. Se sonrieron.  
- Ahora, lo mas importante…- Se arrodillo frente a Jenna quedando un poco mas abajo que ella.- Prometo amarte, cuidarte, respetarte y estar siempre para todo lo que necesites. Jenna ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?  
En ese instante lo abrazó enterrando su cara en el cuello de Seth, sobraban las palabras ¿Como decirle que no, si prácticamente por el vivía?. Asintió mientras aceptaba entre lágrimas. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y luego se felicidad de los dos era inmensa. Se iban a casar. Se amaban. 

* * *

**El trabajo que me llevó hacer este capitulo.  
Perimero perdon por la tardanza, se me esta complicando muchisimo para entrar y escribir y si tengo tiempo son solo un par de minutos, asi que mucho no logro hacer D:  
Como si fuera poco eso ahora cada vez que subo un archivo a Fanfiction TODAS pero TODAS las correciones que voy haciendo, los puntos y comas, los guiones DESAPARECEN :O Asi que tengo que subirlo y tomarme el trabajo de volver a redactar todo (auqnue por suerte esta escrito) Y encima se me mezclan frases y palabras dejando sin sentido todo el texto. Espero que se entienda y que no tenga mucho HORRORES de ortografía.  
En los Reviews me dejaron un par de recomendaciones que me sirvieron mucho (a pesar de todo el problema con Fanfiction) MUCHAS GRACIAS! me ayudan a ver en que mejorar y que estoy haciendo mal.**

Este es un capitulo Feliz. ajjaja  
Pasaron dos años desde el anterior, Jenna esta temrinando la secundaria, Sus amigos mas grandes ya estan en la universidad, LEAH ESTA EMBARAZADA! SIBERIA ESTA EMBARAZADA! EMILY YA TUVO SU HIJO QUE RESULTO SER GEMELOS!  
Y bueno... mas o menos en este capitulo quise mostrar a una Jenna feliz y plena. Algo de felicidad nunca viene mal ¿Verdad?  
Se casan! CHAN CHA CHA CHAN! Era de esperar no? Brady y Trace siguen en la suya, Jenna se lleva bien con sus padres. Quise cambiar un poco todo esto... asi que... bueno. Básicamente eso.

Al fic le quedaran un par de capitulos mas. No mas de cuatro. Así que tengo pensados varios finales... No se que pensaran ustedes que pasa al final. Cuantenme que se imaginan y que les gustaría para ver cual de todos elijo. No quiero matar a todos los personajes y que no les guste (jajaja, tan mala no soy)  
Asi que cuentenme :D

Besos y espero qeu esten todos bien. Gracias y Saludos.  



	53. Chapter 53

- Tranquila, estas hermosa. Va a salir todo genial, lo prepare todo yo.- La sonrisa de Alice resplandeció en el espejo.  
Jenna se miró al espejo frente a ella. Nunca pensó que se vería de esa manera, jamás antes de conocer a Seth.  
- ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Si… no se me olvido que tengo que decir?- Alice rió con ganas. Se escuchó una risa desde el otro lado de la puerta.- No creo que te olvides lo que tenes que decir, es muy simple… Acepto.- En ese momento un nudo se formó en el estomago de Jenna, temió vomitar pero luego recordó que lo último que comió había sido hace cinco horas.  
- Si pero igual, estoy muy nerviosa.  
- Estas hermosa. Acordate de eso. Sos la estrella hoy, con Seth.- Le sonrió infundándole valor.- Aparte nadie te va a molestar ni decirte nada. Va a ser genial todo.  
Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, una sensación de paz la invadió totalmente. Jasper estaba del otro lado de la puerta.  
- Gracias Jasper.  
- De nada.- contestaron del otro lado de la puerta.  
- Vamos. Ya es hora, estas lista.  
Se levantó de la silla con ayuda de Alice y se miró al espejo. Su vestido blanco era de un estilo moderno. No era un Gran vestido, era simple y distinto. Las tiras que tenía como mangas rodeaban la parte superior de su brazo dejando los hombros al descubriendo.  
Era un Top con tiras alrededor de los brazos y escote en "V" pronunciado. Se ajustaba en la cintura y luego caía suelto hasta sobre sus rodillas. Una banda de tela azul, como la de los kimonos, envolvía su cintura con un nudo mediano en su costado, sobre el nudo unas flores blancas decoraban la tela. Sus zapatos, en realidad sandalias, tenían un taco de corcho y dejaba los dedos al descubierto, eran del mismo azul que la banda en su pelo tenía un estilo natural con melena. La melena estaba detrás de la bincha azul, su flequillo se encontraba de costado delante. Era un peinado al estilo 70´s.  
El maquillaje era un delineado completamente prolijo y un poco de brillo en los labios. Muy ceremonia sería en la playa, así que no necesitaba un gran vestido con mucha pompa.  
- Vámonos.- tiraron de su mano y los siguió automá viaje en auto pareció durar una eternidad.  
Jasper manejaba, junto a él iba Alice. Jenna iba sola en el asiento de atrás. Sentía que todas las miradas de la gente te dirigían al auto, que con la mala suerte que tuvo, Alice lo adornó con un moño blanco sobre el techo, moños en los costados y una notable hilera de Zapatos de diseño colgando del parachoques trasero.  
- Tranquila Jenna, no va a pasar nada. Mañana va a ser todo como siempre.- Jasper reía al sentir las preocupaciones de Jenna  
.- No, Jasper. Mañana no va a estar acá, va a ser perfecto.- La voz soñadora de Alice le preocupo mas todavía.  
- ¿Mañana no voy a estar acá? ¿Dónde voy a estar? ¿Qué ocultan?

Los vampiros se miraron y Jasper habló.  
- Se supone que no te enterarías de esto… pero vas de luna de miel.- miradas se cruzaron en el espejo retrovisor.  
- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡De luna de miel! ¿Donde¡?- estaba sorprendida.  
- Sorpresa, pero te va a encantar. No preguntes mas, por favor. Ya estamos por llegar.  
Repentinamente el auto paró y Jenna se paralizó mirando el Mar. No podía ser que el momento había llegado.  
- Vamos Jenna, no te vas a acobardar ahora. Pensa en Seth, no puedo creer que esto te de vergüenza. Después de todas las competencias de porristas, los actos, la graduación… ¿Te sigue dando vergüenza ser el centro de atención?.-Ambos oyeron como tragaba en seco y asentía.  
Le temblaban las manos y un nudo en su garganta amenazaba. Los ignoró y comenzó a caminar. Alice y Jasper desaparecieron en el aire dejándola sola, caminando hacia donde la ceremonia sería. A un costado de la playa, cerca de el bosque. Caminó mirando el cielo, adentrándose en la arena. Cuando bajó la mirada Collin venía corriendo hacia ella con una Camisa a Rayas beige y unas bermudas de Jean. Cuando se encontraron él la abrazó calidamente con un beso en la mejilla.  
- Estas hermosa.- Le dijo un cumplido mientras la miraba de arriba bajo.  
- No te quedas atrás, eh.- Bromeó y el rodó los ojos.  
- Vamos, tengo que escoltarte hasta el altar. No puedo creer que te vayas a casar… ¡Y soy tu padrino!  
Ambos rieron y caminaron en silencio de la mano. Los nervios de Jenna disminuyeron cuando se encontró con Collin, estaba toda su familia allí, y también sus amigos. Nadie que no quisieran que este.  
- ¿Lista?- preguntó Collin parándose detrás de unos árboles, arreglándole el vestido.  
- ¿Qué haces Collin?- Ella rió.- No seas obsesivo, por favor. Estoy bien así.  
La soltó y la tomó por el brazo mirando al frente. Carraspeó y unos violines comenzaron a sonar junto el rugido del mar. No entonaban la típica marcha nupcial sino una hermosa melodía conocida. Era la canción Layla tocado por violines. Sonaba hermosa. El nudo en la garganta volvió y no pudo evitar sonreír. Collin comenzó a caminar sin previo aviso junto a Jenna y enseguida, al salir de detrás de los árboles la boda se hacia presente frente a ellos.  
El pánico invadió a Jenna pero se concentró en Seth.  
Seth traía un pantalón marrón claro de Jean y una camisa blanca con rayas muy finas en tonos azules. Estaba en zapatillas, algo que hizo sonreír a el momento que cruzaron las miradas desapareció el miedo y el nerviosismo. Solo había amor. Un pasillo se ubicaba justo en el centro de las sillas para darle paso a Jenna y Collin. En las sillas se encontraba la familia de Jenna, la de Seth, Toda la manada, sus parejas, los niños, Los Cullen y algunos amigos del colegio. Era todo blanco y Azul.  
Sillas de madera blancas con lazos azules y un altar blanca rodeado de Rosas blancas. Emmett sería el cura. Rosalie, Esme y Nessie tocaban el violín a un costado. El mar se ubicaba de costado y el sol se estaba yendo. Collin la llevó junto a Seth, frente a todos y le entregó, simbólicamente, la mano de Jenna. Era una tarea que iba dirigida al padre del novio o de la novia, pero como Seth no tenía y el de Jenna no era realmente su padre prefirieron que sea un muy buen amigo de ambos. Emmett comenzó a hablar pero Ellos no parecían prestarle mucha atención. Estaban perdidos en el mirar del otro. Conteniendo una sonrisa y de vez en cuando mirando el cielo por parte de Jenna. Finalmente llegó el momento de los votos. Jenna y Seth había elegido algo especial que solo sabía Emmett y Edward por obvias razones. Iban a leer votos antiguos, los que se usaban antes.  
Estaban en la película favorita de Jenna y Seth.  
En ese momento Nessie apareció con una copa de vino y una vela encendida dentro de una especie de caparazón para que no se apagara con el viento y se la entregó a Seth. Con la vela en una mano, y la copa en la otra comenzó:  
- Con esta mano aliviaré tus penas. Tu copa jamás estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino.- Le dio un tragó a Jenna, tomó uno él y devolvió la copa a Nessie.- Con esta vela guiaré tus pasos en la oscuridad.- Y mirando a Collin repentinamente con cara de asustado dejó de hablar. Collin asintió con la cabeza y buscó en sus bolsillos los anillos. Los concurrentes rieron mientras el muchacho se los entregaba a Seth. Estaba llorando, algo que sorprendió a Jenna.- Con este anillo te tomo por esposa.  
Le colocó el anillo en su dedo corazón y ella a él. Finalmente se sonrieron abiertamente y una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Jenna. Seth se la limpió en silencio.  
- Por el poder que me conceden los declaro Marido y Mujer.- Emmett les dijo sonriendo. Finalmente ambos se pusieron frente a frente y Jenna estirándose envolvió el cuello de Seth con sus brazos, besándolo. Seth la tomó por la cintura correspondiendo con ganas el beso. Un beso cargado de felicidad, amor y alegría. 

X X X

- Seth, nos acabamos de casar.- Incrédula lanzó al aire. Seth rió.  
- Si, nos casamos.  
- No lo puedo creer.- La mirada estaba perdida en el cielo. La primer estrella había aparecido.- Me casé con vos.  
- Si, estamos casados.  
- Es increíble.- respondió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.- Te amo.  
- Y yo mucho mas.- Respondió mientras se ponía en pie y la tomaba por la mano.- Vamos dentro, tenemos que saludar. Un rato de fiesta y nos vamos.  
- ¿A dónde nos vamos?- preguntó mientras lo seguía.- siguió sin hacer ningún ruido ni reclamo.  
Estaban ambos muy entrar a la mansión Cullen estaban todas las personas de su boda, unas 50. Enseguida toda la gente te abalanzó sobre ellos para saludarlos y llenarlos de abrazos y besos, algo que a ninguno de los dos le simpatizaba no dejaba de pensar a donde la llevaría, estaba desconectada. Simplemente quería estar con Seth a solas. Seth disimulaba mejor pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaban resultaba muy obvio que pensaba lo mismo.  
La música sonaba alto. Él primer baile era de ellos. En ese instante comenzó a sonar "Something" de The Beatles. Seth la tomó por la cintura y Jenna se enroscó a su cuello. Apoyaron sus frentes y bailaron despacio. Todos observaban en silencio. Ambos se sonreían mutuamente y parecían compartir un chiste privado. Después de la primer canción Grez carraspeó junto a Seth. Era su turno.  
Seth se corrió y tomó a su madre para bailar.  
- No puedo creer que te cases tan joven.- Grez sonreía feliz.- Pero como se que no es común esto… no me opongo.-Ambos rieron.  
- No, no es común. Es mucho mas fuerte, nunca lo voy a dejar ni él a mí, Grez.  
- Como te dije, si no estuviera seguro te lo hubiera dicho, pero al parecer es mas fuerte lo de ustedes que lo demás.  
La canción estaba por la mitad cuando Aron reclamó su baile. Jenna sonrió y besó a Grez. Bailo con Aron.  
- Debo admitir que estas muy linda, esta todo hermoso y que un poquito me emocione.- Rodó los ojos sin entender Jenna porqué.- Seth esta un tanto celoso.- giró su cabeza y lo miró serio bailando con Leah. Ella le hablaba pero Seth tenía la vista fija en Jenna, le sacó la lengua y sonrió.  
- Me alegra que hayan venido, realmente ¿Por donde andan mi sobrina?- recorrió con la mirada la gente que tenían alrededor pero no la vio.  
- La tiene Esme. Estaba cuidándola hace un rato, debe andar por ahí. Leah no quería pero la obligue para tener esta pieza con vos, hermanita.- dijo riendo.  
- Acordate que soy una mujer casada.- puso su anillo frente a su cara.- Okey, es verdad. Estamos todos casados pero bueno… seguimos siendo los mismos de siempre…  
- No te quedes con la novia, no es tuya.- La voz de Collin se oyó desde atrás de Jenna. Aron le dio un giro y se la entregó. Inmediatamente se abrazaron.  
- Au, Collin te quiero. No se que mas decirte, gracias.- Jenna bailaba con él y se le escapó una lagrima.  
- No llores de nuevo. Sabes que no me gusta verte emocionada, me emocionas a mí.- le reprochó.Jenna rió.  
- Si, te vi llorar en la playa.- se puso serio repentinamente.- Genial, gracias Jenna. Ahora parezco un maricon. Nadie me había visto llorar a excepción de Vos y Seth. Ahora se enteró toda la fiesta.  
- ¿Toda la fiesta?- no podía contener la risa.  
- La gran mayoría de los concurrentes tiene un oído bastante fino…  
- Ah, claro.- todavía no se habituaba a que todos tuvieran mas poderes que ella.  
- Tenes algo que me pertenece.- La voz de Seth se oyó desde atrás de Collin, Jenna no lo había visto venir.  
- Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y abrazó a Seth antes de volver con toda la gente.  
Volvieron a bailar juntos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Estaban todas las parejas bailando pero ellos seguían mirándose meciéndose de un lado a otro. Repentinamente la música subió el volumen y cambió. Era música para bailar, saltar y divertirse. Jenna abrazó a Seth atrayéndolo para sí y lo beso apasionadamente. Entre beso y beso le habló al oído.  
- Todo esto es hermoso y me encanta. Gracias Alice, pero quiero estar con vos a solas.  
Él rió.  
- Parece que no queremos cosas muy distintas. En ese momento Alice se materializó de la nada junto a ellos.  
- ¿Ya se quieren ir? ¿Seguro?- preguntó con un tono triste.  
- La fiesta es para los invitados. Esta hermosa, pero quiero un poco de tranquilidad.  
Los miró con cara de enfado pero se encogió de hombros y tomó a Jenna de la mano. La separó de Seth con una fuerza extraordinaria. No sabía donde la llevaba.  
- ¿Dónde vamos Alice?- preguntó horrorizada.  
- A cambiarte, claro. No podes irte así.- No comprendía lo que Alice decía, pero finalmente se entusiasmo al darse cuanta que se iba de Luna de miel con Seth. Rápidamente entraron a la habitación de Alice y la cambió, le sacó la ropa sin pedir permiso pasándole sus dedos helados por su cuerpo.  
- Ay, Alice. Estas helada.- se quejó. Alice le chistó.  
- Ya vas a ver…- Estaba nerviosa, demasiado cambiándole la ropa.  
- ¿Qué voy a ver?- preguntó sin entender.  
- Nada, nada. No preguntes mas ¿Ok?  
Se callaron la boca y dejó que Alice la vistiera. Tenía le puso un pantalón rojo oscuro de una tela abrigada y unas botas. Arriba la obligo a colocarse una polera debajo de un trench gris.  
- ¿esto es enserio? ¡Me voy a morir Alice!  
- Basta.- siguió con lo suyo.- Vas a tener frío sino…  
- ¿Dónde vamos?  
- Que te lo diga él, tengo que seguir con la fiesta.- Desapareció en el aire y Jenna caminó extrañada a la gran valija sobre la cama. Agarró el cierre para abrirla, parecía a punto de estallar, cuando una mano cálida tomó la de ella.  
- Me gusta como queda ese anillo en tu dedo.- le susurraron al oído.  
- A mi también me encanta como queda.- La sonrisa era imposible ocultarla.  
- Me quedaría toda la noche con vos en esta habitación.- dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja- Pero vamos a llegar tarde al avión.  
Jenna se envaró y lo miró de frente con los ojos como platos.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- se rió de su expresión.  
- ¿Tan lejos nos vamos a ir?  
- Si, tenemos… un largo viaje. Lejos de Lobos y vampiros… bueno, la mayoría.  
- ¿A dónde vamos?- Lo único que te voy a decir es que cruzaremos el charco…  
- Espectacular.- estaba Fascinada.  
La tomó de la mano y la guió, se dirigían a las escaleras. Repentinamente cuando comenzaron a bajarlas todos aplaudían, reían y los miraban. Le dio vergüenza a Jenna, pero recordó que y se iban… y que Edward estaba leyendo todos sus pensamientos. Se puso seria buscándolo y se rió al verlo aguantar la risa. Pasaron entre los invitados saludando a algunos en el camino. Realmente no prestaban atención a quien, simplemente quería huir de ahí juntos.

X X X

**Aron P.O.V.  
**- Ya Leah, no pasa nada. Ya paso.- Aron le acariciaba la cabeza mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.  
En el auto iba manejando él con Leah a su lado y su pequeña hija, Cloe, en el asiento trasero sobre la silla de niños.  
- Es que no lo puedo creer. Es mi hermanito y ya se casó, se va de luna de miel, va a vivir con Jenna y en cualquier momento voy a ser tía. Es demasiado.- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos silenciosamente.  
- Si pero la vida es así Leah. Pensando bien, no te pongas mal, tenes que estar feliz por ellos que empiezan su vida juntos.- ponía atención al camino pero más le preocupaba Leah llorando.- Es parte de la vida esto. Estos momentos que vas a recordar por siempre, los que te emocionan. La vida es así.  
- Pero… es Seth. Yo jugaba con él de pequeña. Siempre lo defendía cuando lo molestaban, siempre lo ayudaba con sus tareas, lo cuidaba, y ahora… él se fue.- Se hundió en el asiento.  
- No lo perdiste. Seth esta perfecto y mas feliz imposible, mi amor. Se casó y comienza su vida junto a Jenna. No se fue ni te dejó, el siempre va a estar con vos.  
- Se encogió de hombros calmándose.- Aparte pensa en él como lo vivió cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos, nos casamos fugazmente y tuvimos una hija hermosa.  
Leah miró a Cloe, que con sus pequeños ojos chocolate la miró fijamente. Era extraño como parecían comunicarse con ella en una sola mirada. Le sonrió.  
- Es verdad. Pero bueno, Perdoname. No puedo evitar emocionarme, es mi hermanito.- respiró hondo.- Vamos a la fiesta.

- Estamos yendo.- bromeó Aron.- Espero que Cloe no se moleste mucho.  
- no creo… si salió como el padre no le va a importar un poco de ruido; ahora si salió parecida a mí… tenemos una vida dura por delante. Va a ser una rebelde.

Ambos rieron.

X X X 

**Trace POV**

- Dale Brady, bailemos.- Tiraba de su mano en torno a la pista de baile.  
La casa de los Cullen estaba decorada como una discoteca. La bola de espejos, una plataforma de madera en el centro de la sala como pista de baile, comida y bebida, sillas, mesas. Era todo música era de fiesta.  
- No tengo ganas Trace, estoy cansado.- se quejó recostándose en la silla.  
- ¿Sos tonto?- se enojó y le soltó la mano.- Te cansa pensar Brady, eso te cansa. Se que no sabes bailar y por eso no queres pero yo sí quiero. No tenes derecho.  
- Si que tengo, no pienso caer en tu trampa esta vez. Nessie esta allá, baila con ella.- le hizo una señal con la estaba que echaba humo.  
Miró fijamente a Jacob, sentado junto a Brady y lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- Que buen ejemplo.- irónicamente lo acusó, volteó y caminó junto a Nessie, Caroline y Claire. La vieron alejarse.  
- Que insoportables. No se porque no entiende que no quiero bailar.- Brady comentó al aire.  
- Es mujer, hermano. Nessie ya lo asumió, ella baila sola.- Jacob comió un sanguchito de un bocado.  
- Pero por favor, es insoportable. ¡Mirá que dominado esta Jared! ¡Mira como lo arrastra Kim!- Embry estaba indignado. - Me daría vergüenza ser él.  
Quil rió y comió otro sanguchito de un ese momento Jared giró y mirándolos de frente les mostró el dedo del medio. Todos rieron.  
- ¿No piensan bailar?- Emily se paró frente a todos los lobos, con los brazos en jarra acusándolos con la mirada. Parecía una madre reprendiendo a sus hijos.  
- No nos gusta bailar.- Embry contestó enseguida.  
- Me parece que no es válida su excusa. No saben lo fastidioso que es cuando ustedes hacen eso.  
- ¿Ustedes?- preguntó extrañado Brady.  
- Si, ustedes los hombres. Miren que ejemplo todos los vampiros en esta habitación, no hay uno que no disfrute de danzar junto a sus damas y ustedes… cuatro holgazanes comiendo toda la comida de la fiesta y sus damas solas.- Se retiró y los cuatro se miraron. Emily los dejó sin palabras.  
En ese momento Jacob se puso en pies y camino hacia Nessie. Lo siguieron los demás.  
- Pensé que no querías bailar.- Trace estaba extrañada.  
- Ahora sí quiero…- se encogió de hombros.  
- Sos extraño, me parece que esto de las fiestas no te hace bien, Brady.- estaba preocupada.  
- Ya, estoy perfecto. Soy un ejemplo de novio.- Tracy rió haciendo que Brady elevara las cejas.  
- ¿A que se debe esa risotada?  
- Nada, a veces so gracioso.  
La música golpeaba la casa, las luces se prendían y apagaban. La gente saltaba y bailaba al son de la música.  
- Brady, definitivamente no sabes bailar.- le dijo en broma al oído.  
- ¿Y vos sí?- respondió al oído.- Esos saltos que haces son muy sexys.  
En ese momento Trace dejó de saltar y caminó hacia la puerta del jardin sola, dejándolo en la pista de baile. La siguió inmediatamente.  
- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó mientras la seguía preocupado al gran jardín de los no contestó, salió y siguió caminando en la noche sola.- ¿Te ofendiste?- contenía una risotada.- No puede ser cierto, era solo un chiste.  
- Me cayó muy mal tu chiste, Brady. Encima que quiero bailar me molestas.  
- ¿Yo te molesto?- estaba indignado.- Quiero ver como sería todo si yo no estuviera.  
- Ay, no empieces con esas estupideces. Seguiría viviendo sin vos.  
- ¿Es que no me queres?  
- No preguntes esas cosas ¡No me cambies de tema Brady!- se enojó, por suerte estaban solos en el jardin.  
- ¿Yo te cambió de tema?  
- Si.  
- No.  
- Si, siempre.  
- No, Nunca y se acabó.  
- Perfecto, se acabó.- Brady se dio vuelta y camino de regreso a la fiesta ocultando una sonrisa.  
Se hacía el ofendido. Al principio ella no amago de seguirlo pero a los pocos segundos, cuando no sintió su presencia demasiado cerca como para sentir su calor, giró la cabeza y miro como se alejaba. Algo en ella la alarmó. Se estaba alejando sin mirar atrás giró sobre sí y observó como seguía caminando en dirección contraria. "Perfecto, se acabó" Esas tres taladraban sus oídos como eco. No podía haber dicho nada mas hiriente. Corrió tras él y al alcanzarlo lo tomo del brazo obligándolo a mirarla de frente.  
- ¿No se terminó, verdad? ¿Solo te enojaste?  
- No lo sé, Trace…  
- No, no. Perdoname, no quise decir eso, lo sabes bien.- se abrazó a su brazo suplicando.- Sabes que te quiero pero me pones nerviosa.  
- ¿Te pongo nerviosa?  
- No, no me pones nerviosa.- miró la cara de Brady y negó con la cabeza confundida.- Bueno, si pero no en ese sentido, sino que… No, no me pones nerviosa.  
- Me parece que estas un tanto alterada.  
- ¡Me alteras vos! - resopló.- Esto es demasiado.  
- ¿Queres terminar?- Brady quiso decirlo aireado, pero había cierta nota de pánico en su voz.  
- ¿Vos queres terminar?- La cara de Tracy era de horror. Brady se rió.  
- No, yo no. Mejor así ¿Verdad?- Ella le sonrió.  
- Si, mejor así.  
Se besaron en la noche, bajo las estrellas con la música retumbando de fondo y el viento soplando en el bosque.

X X X- ¡Esto es perfecto, Seth!- Jenna corría por las calles de Londres con su estilo típico.- No me quiero ir de acá, nunca.  
Él al seguía caminando rápidamente detrás de ella.  
- Vamos, Jenna. Te voy a llevar a un lugar que te va a gustar.- le tomó de la mano y tirando de ella caminaron doblando en una calle.  
- Esto me encanta.- le comentó. -Muchísimas gracias.  
- Yo también estoy conociendo.- le decía mientras le daba un beso frente a una cabina telefónica típica.- Estuve preguntando y te voy a llevar a un lugar histórico.  
- ¿Histórico?  
- Para la música…- Jenna comprendió que hablaba lógicamente de los Beatles. Lo siguió entusiasmada.  
- ¿Se puede saber donde?- preguntó mientras caminaba colgada de su brazo.  
- Una calle…  
- ¿¡Abbey Road!- Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Seth sonreía.- ¡Es increíble, Seth!  
Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, pasando por un montón de casas londinenses. Los autos recorrían la calle cada tanto.  
- Ya casi llegamos.- le comentó mirándola disfrutar.- Mira, es la otra.  
Se asomó en la calle y vio perfectamente una escena conocida, aunque nunca estuvo ahí.  
- ¡Es acá Seth!- exclamó mientras corría hacia la esquina. Él la siguió parándose en el mismo lugar que un día estuvieron Paul, George, John y Ringo. - Esto es histórico, Seth. Ellos pisaron este mismo piso.  
En ese momento Seth sacó la cámara de su bolsillo y la indicó que posara en medio de la calle. Le sacó muchas fotos haciendo poses, lo disfrutaba mucho. Jenna le exigió que se sacara fotos él y ella las tomara.  
- ¡Vamos Seth! Un poco de gracia.  
- Es que va a quedar medio raro si yo levanto la piernita, saco la lengua, pongo los brazos en la cadera, me saco una foto revoleando mi pelo…  
Ella rió y asintió.  
- Tengo cuatro fotos tuyas, quiero de los dos.  
En ese momento Seth le pidió a unos turistas que le sacaran fotos juntos, aceptaron. Tuvieron que correrse varias veces de la senda peatonal por los autos, pero finalmente lograron tres fotos hermosas. En una Jenna estaba sobre la espalda de Seth ambos sacando la lengua, en otra se estaban besando y en la última caminaban como los Beatles por la calle pero Jenna miraba hacia atrás a Seth y él le sonreía.  
Realmente eran tiernas.

X X X

- ¿Cuándo debemos volver?-Jenna le preguntó acurrucada sobre su pecho.- Me quedaría toda la vida acá…  
- Nos podemos quedar un par de días mas, pero necesito volver… todavía no logro controlar bien esto de ser lobo. Ya estoy teniendo dominio de mí mismo pero… hace mucho que no me transformo.  
- Lo siento, no había pensado en eso. Debes estar pasándola mal.  
Él la miro desde arriba frunciendo el ceño.  
- ¿Pensas que estoy pasándola mal?- Parecía una ofensa como lo decía. Ella se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó en su cuello.  
- No lo se. No creo que la estés pasando "Mal" Sino que te es difícil no transformarte.  
- Un poco… pero no se compara con estar con vos completamente a solas.  
Jenna rió y lo beso.  
- Por si no te diste cuenta corazón, estamos casados.- elevó la mano del anillo frente a su cara.- Nos vamos a vivir juntos. Vamos a estar siempre a solas. Ya no debemos cuidarnos por que hacemos y donde.  
Él rió y la beso nuevamente.  
- Eso me suena a otra cosa… me gusta como se escucha el "Ya no debemos cuidarnos por que hacer y donde" Libera mi imaginación.- Ambos rieron.  
- Yo no te creía así, Seth. Estoy conociendo otra faceta tuya… nunca te vi con tantas indirectas. Ni que no estuviéramos "bien". No se si entendes…- Se puso un tanto colorada.  
- Si pero… es peor aún. Debe ser el instinto animal. Me cuesta mucho tenerte sentada sobre mí sin hacer nada mas que acariciarte la espalda.  
Ella rió y sin previo aviso se sentó a horcadas sobra él.  
- Entonces hace algo mas…- Y en ese momento no pudo hablar mas, dejó salir el instinto animal. 

* * *

**Ahhh bueno, ya quedan 3 capitulos. perdon por la tardanza. No sabia que escribir acá! ajajaj  
Luna de miel, una ceremonia simple, se fueron de viaje a Londres, elegí esta ciudad porque hace frío en diciembre, es mi favorta porque los Beatles eran de ahi y bueno... básicamentee s mi sueño ese país jajaj  
Dsps... las típicas peelas de Tracy y Brady, querían que vieran comos e peleaban y se arreglaban.  
Leah lógicamente emocionada... debio ser la depresion post parto no? JAJAJAJA ya nacio Cloe hace dos meses mas o menos. (L)**

Creo que nada ams que aclarar.  
Desculpen si hay faltas de ortografia o no se entiendo lo qeu dice, este Fanfiction me odia y bueno... me borra palabras, mezcla frases y me desaparecen los puntos y las comas así que tengo que esribir todo nuevamente.

espero qeu esten todos bien y nos leemos este find e semana si se puede!

Besos (L) 


	54. Chapter 54

**Trace POV  
**

- No se porque tengo que soportar esto. Me tiene harta, no se como aguantaste esto.- Se quejó Tracy en una mezcla de llanto con rabia.  
Brady paseaba la mirada desde la hoja sobre la mesa a la chica.  
- Tracy, simplemente tenes que querer entender. No te puedo ayudar así.- Suspiraba cansado.  
- Pero no quiero entender.  
- No seas chiquilina.- Se comenzaba a acabar la paciencia de Brady.- Te falta lo que queda de este año y el que viene para terminar y no volver a estudiar esto.  
- Quiero dejar el colegio, Brady.- Anunció muy decidida. Se miraron mutuamente unos segundos, hasta que Tracy bajó la vista a la hoja avergonzada. La mirada de Brady le había dicho mucho mas de lo que las palabras podrían.  
- Lo único que te voy a decir es que eso es lo más estúpido que podrías hacer en tu vida.  
- Es que estoy muy cansada. ¡No me gusta estudiar!  
- A nadie con sentido le gusta, simplemente es tu obligación, y es la única que tenes.- Acomodó las hojas frente a ella y se acercó nuevamente tratando de explicarle. Ella no le podía prestar atención.  
- Es que estoy muy cansada Brady.- se quejó.- Yo ya se lo que me gusta y lo que quiero para mi vida, y las matemáticas no tienen nada que ver con eso.  
Dejó las hojas sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Tracy, sentada en la silla junto a él. Le hablaba suavemente al oído.  
- Se que no te gusta esto, a nadie le gusta, créeme.- Tracy no volteó a mirarlo, pero con sus ojos lo miraba de reojo. No podía evitar alterarse cuando él estaba tan cerca de ella.- Y también sé que lo tuyo es el arte y la danza, pero no podes dejar el colegio. Pensa que es una obligación que te queda por poco tiempo. Tus hermanos ya pasaron por esto y lo terminaron. Te toca a vos, y después vas a poder hacer lo que quieras. Yo también pase por esto, así que lo entiendo.  
- Lo pasaste hace bastante…  
-¡Hey! No fue tanto, hace un año y medio…  
- Casi dos.  
- No es tanto.- comentó volviendo a su lugar,se dio cuenta que lo dejó pensando.  
Se rió y se puso en la misma posición que tenía él, apoyando su mentón en su hombro y hablándole al oído.  
Ese año Trace había descubierto que su vocación era el baile, le encantaba. Empezó con baile en el colegio, pero le gusto tanto que se anoto en las clases extras que daban y estaba en todas las presentaciones posibles. Brady seguía en la manada, aunque a pedido de Trace trataba de transformarse cada vez menos. Trace iba a terminar la secundaria e irían ambos a Nueva York para que Trace estudie danza, mientras Brady trabajaba.  
- Me voy a esforzar pero solo porque vos ya lo estudiaste y no quiero ser menos que vos.- Le dijo en broma. Ambos rieron.- Enserio, lo voy a estudiar solo porque vos me lo pedís.  
- Me parece que voy a empezar a pedir mas cosas…  
- No abuses de tus derechos, Brady.  
- Esta bien, tenía que probar. Igual… voy a pedir mas cosas.- siguió riendo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a estudiar.  
Sentía la mirada de Brady quemándole la cara.  
- ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara? ¿Qué miras tanto?  
- Me gustas tanto… -Se sonrojó inmediatamente, sonriendo tímidamente y mirando el piso para luego mirarlo directamente a los ojos.  
- Y vos a mí. Te amo igual que el primer día y como siempre te voy a amar.- le contestó besándolo suavemente en el silencio que últimamente reinaba en su casa.

X X X X X X X  
- Seth, creo que deberíamos ir de visita a La Push. Últimamente estoy extrañando mucho por allí.  
- Si, es verdad. No tenemos un largo viaje, podemos quedarnos en la casa de mi madre.- Estaba pensativo miraba el techo de su habitación recostado sobre la cama.  
- Si, o tal vez a la casa de Grez y Susan… Por lo que hable con Tracy últimamente nos extraña mucho y se siente muy sola.  
- Si, lo se. Brady vive preocupado por ella.- comentó mas para sí que para Jenna que estaba recostada a su lado con su cabeza en su pecho.- Es por esto de Grez y Susan, pero ellos necesitaban esas vacaciones.  
Jenna se enderezó apoyándose en su codo y lo miro desde arriba.  
- ¿Le pasa algo malo a Tracy?- estaba alarmada.- Se que hay algo que me ocultan… Tracy vive triste.  
- Es exactamente eso lo que le preocupa. Si no esta con Brady vive triste.  
- ¿Pero nunca esta contenta? ¿No le gusta ir al colegio? A mi me encantaba…- el ceño fruncido de Jenna demostraba lo poco que la comprendía.  
- Es distinto para vos que para ella. Se siente sola… Tus padres se merecían esas vacaciones después de todo. Trace ya es grande dentro de todo y confían en ella plenamente, así que no creo que regresen todavía. No se fueron hace mucho tiempo, pero eso le hizo sentirse aún mas sola.  
- ¿Brady esta en mi casa?- estaba alarmada.  
- Si, desde el día que se fueron tus padres se pasa todos los días ahí.- se rió de su expresión.  
- ¿Y las noches?  
- También.  
Se sentó en la cama y miró fijamente el piso, la expresión de consternada en Jenna le causó mucha gracia. Ella se levanto y camino en silencio hacia la cocina de su pequeño departamento. Seth la observó caminar con su camiseta puesta. La adoraba y le seguía gustando como la primera vez que la vio. Decidió levantarse también y enfundándose los pantalones camino hacia donde estaba ía frente al grifo, tomando agua, mirando por la ventana a la lluvia de Seattle caer cerca de sus bosques. Se apoyó contra la mesada junto a ella, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Notó que tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la lluvia, estaba pensando.  
- ¿En que pensas?- preguntó tocándole el centro de su frente, donde se le formaba una arruguita. Suspiró profundamente y mirando la lluvia se encogió de hombros.  
- Quiero tener un hijo…-lanzó al aire distraída con la mirada fija en el paisaje. Repentinamente se envaró y lo miro fijamente con una expresión ilegible incluso para Seth, era nueva, nunca la había echo.  
- ¿Segura de eso?-preguntó alzando una ceja  
- ¿Vos no queres uno, no?- Seth rió al oír esta pregunta.- ¿Por qué te reís?  
- Por como lo preguntas, no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera…  
- Seth, llevamos casi cuatro años juntos. Y uno y medio casados. No veo porque no…  
Seth giró y miró hacia fuera donde tanto miraba Jenna. Había una pareja de adolescentes corriendo, riendo y besándose bajo la lluvia del triste Seattle. Corrían felizmente por el parque que separaba los edificios donde vivían de el bosque inmenso.  
- El tiempo pasó rápido.- la envolvió desde atrás.- ¿Recordas cuando solíamos correr así por la playa en la tormenta?  
Inmediatamente eso la hizo sonreír y que se volteara para besarlo. Ambos sentía un amor profundo por el otro.  
- Si, como olvidarlo…- Su suspiro fue de anhelo.- Por eso mismo quiero volver allí.  
-¿Es que no sentís lo mismo por mí? ¿Por eso queres volver a La Push?- el Horror se hacia presente en la cara de Seth, Jenna no pudo hacer nada mas que reír.  
- No lobo estúpido, por si no te diste cuenta jamás me saque esto de mi mano, y esto de mi muñeca.- le acarició la mejilla mientras le contestaba mirándolo a los ojos.  
- Simplemente… extraño mucho todo allá. Las personas, los amigos, los lugares, lo que hacíamos. ¿No los extrañas vos?  
- Hablando de la manada… físicamente sí. Debe ser mas duro para vos porque necesitas un teléfono, o esperarme para saber noticias.- Asintió fervientemente dándole la razón.  
- De eso mismo hablo. Los extraño demasiado. Me preocupan demasiado.  
- Estamos de vacaciones así que… tenemos un mes para ir a visitarlos.- Jenna rió y no pudo evitar saltar sobre él, alegre mientras lo besaba.  
- De eso hablaba. Ahora… sabes muy bien como distraerme. No me olvido de que quiero un hijo tuyo.- Le habló suavemente al oído.  
- Sabes muy bien como convencerme…¿Cómo negarme si lo pedís así?  
Seth rió y camino con Jenna en sus brazos hacia su habitación nuevamente, donde solían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el departamento.

X X X X

- ¡Cloe, no corras, te vas a lastimar!- Leah le gritaba a su hija que corría feliz por la playa. Iba de la mano con Aron.  
- ¡Cloe!  
- Tranquila, no le va a pasar nada.- Tiro suavemente de ella para que no se fuera de su lado. Estaban en la playa, caminado por la orilla.  
Cloe corría frente a ellos en dirección a las aves que volaban por el cielo. El mar estaba calmo y no hacía ruido mas que el de las pequeñas olas en la orilla. El sol se estaba ocultando.  
- Pero no quiero que se lastime.- Estaba preocupada por la piedrecillas.  
- Esta jugando, no le va a pasar nada.- la atrajo hacia si y envolvió su cintura con su brazo. Suspiro.  
El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo, sino que estaba lleno de amor.  
- ¡Ah, Aron! Si supieras… lo feliz que soy.- comentó mirando a su hija.- Y lo feliz que ustedes me hacen.  
Él dejo de caminar y la tomo por la cintura poniendose frente a frente. Se acercó a ella para besarla.  
En ese momento el sonido del móvil asustó a Leah terminando con el momento romántico. Miro el número y sonrió inmediatamente. Aron ya sabía quien era.  
- ¿Jenna?- preguntó incrédula.  
- ¿Adivina quienes estamos en tu casa?- rió y al otro lado de la línea se escuchó a Seth saludar en voz alta.  
- ¿En mi casa?  
- Si, los esperamos.- y en ese momento cortó la comunicación. Miro a su esposo con cara de perdida y luego a su hija.  
- Seth esta en casa.- le confirmó.- levantó a su hija por el aire haciéndola volar un poco, haciéndola lanzar risitas hermosas de felicidad.  
El estomago de Leah se estremeció al ver su familia hermosa y pensar en su hermano y amiga en su casa.  
El viaje se le hizo infinito, pero llegaron a su pequeña casa de dos habitaciones y una sola planta. Estaciono el auto frente a la casa, donde en el escalón del porche estaban sentados Jenna y Seth, abrazados. Se pusieron en pie al momento en que vieron el auto. Leah bajó y corrió a los brazos de Seth, saltándole y abrazándolo mientras lloraba. En medio del abrazo estiró el brazo y abrazó a Jenna también.  
- ¡No puedo creer que estén acá! ¿Por qué no avisaron? ¡Que lindos están!- los había soltado y dado un paso hacia atrás para mirarlos mejor.  
- Jenna estas muy… cambiada. Pareces mas grande. Seth estas… mas grande.

-¿Mas grandes? ¿Eso le decís a tu hermano y la mía?- preguntó Aron desde detrás de Leah, caminando con Cloe en sus brazos.  
- Oh dios mío ¡Está enorme!- Jenna alargó los brazos para tomar a la niña, ella enseguida se agarró a su cuello.  
Aron abrazo a Seth y miro a Jenna con Cloe. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Jenna haciéndola notar la diferencia de estatura entre ellos, algo que siempre le había servido para molestar a Jenna. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo beso en la mejilla.  
- Que hermosa que sos.- le comentó a la nena que sostenía en brazos. Mientras le tocaba la naricita.- Sos muy parecida a tu mami.  
La nena se escondió en el cuello de Jenna haciéndola reír por las cosquillas.  
- ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?- preguntó Leah abrazando a Seth.  
- Muy bien, no fue muy largo, solo un par de horas.  
- Vamos para adentro.- pidió Leah tirando de Seth.  
Entraron y Jenna se sentó junto a Seth en el sillón de la casa con la niña encima. Enseguida se puso inquieta.  
- Dejala en el piso.- Aron le dijo al verla moverse.- Quiere caminar por allí…  
- ¿Ya camina?- preguntó horrorizada Jenna. Seth rió.  
- Se fueron hace un año y unos meses… Si, ya camina.  
La cara de perplejidad de Jenna fue increíble. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Jenny?- Seth alarmado la abrazo.  
- ¡Hace un año que no los veíamos! ¡Yo sabía!- Se levantó y fue hacia Aron a abrazarlo.- No puedo creer que nos hayamos alejado tanto tiempo, Seth. Nos fuimos cuando nos casamos.  
- Tranquila, ya están acá.- Aron le acarició el pelo mirando a Seth con cara interrogatorio. No entendía que le pasaba a Jenna.-¿Qué te pasa?  
- Los extrañe mucho a todos, a este lugar, a… no se... Mi casa. Todos.- se separó y volteó para ver a Seth con cara de duda.- No es que no me encante estar con vos, y vivir en nuestro departamento, y estudiar en la universidad juntos. Sino que… comprenderás que extraño mucho este lugar, supongo que vos también pero lo podes ocultar mejor que yo.  
Suspiro mientras asentía y se encogía de hombros en el sillón.  
- ¿Comemos algo?- preguntó Leah abriendo la heladera en la otra punta del comedor.  
- Yo no tengo hambre….  
- Yo tampoco, comimos en el camino- Seth le aclaró.  
- ¿Queres algo mi amor?- preguntó en voz alta Leah a Cloe. Ella sonrió y camino hacia su madre, que la alzó frente a la heladera.  
- Te gustan los chicos, nunca me había dado cuenta.- Aron tenía una expresión entre sorprendido y extrañado. Lanzó el comentario al aire sin esperar respuesta alguna, como si fuera el resultado de una ardua investigación.  
- Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta hasta hace… un par de años.- terminó la frase pensativa.  
- ¿Cuándo piensan hacerme tía?- preguntó Leah al aire. Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en toda la sala.  
- ¿Estas embarazada?- preguntó Aron exaltado.  
- Aún no lo se…- El silencio volvió a reinar, solo se oyó a la pequeña Cloe reír y con su galletita correr hacia donde estaba Jenna y palmearle la rodilla para que la levantara.  
En vez de levantarla le ofreció su galletita.  
- ¿Es para mí?- preguntó evadiendo el tema, tratando de disimular las miradas.- Que rico.  
- Mamá, nena- Cloe le lanzó la galleta en la falda y salió corriendo hacia Leah que la alzó nuevamente mientras reía.  
- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Jenna riendo.  
- Suele hacer cosas raras… creo que te vio cara de envase.- bromeó Aron.  
- Puede ser, la gente suele hacerlo…  
Todos rieron y pasaron toda la tarde juntos. Charlaron y finalmente a la noche decidieron salir. Esa misma noche era la fogata de la manada. No iba a haber mucha asistencia, solo Aron, Leah, Brady, Trace, Collin, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily y Max.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche estaba estrellada sorprendentemente y no hacia mucho frío. Leah, Aron, Seth y Jenna caminaban por el sendero del bosque que los llevaba a la fogata. Repentinamente comenzaron a ver la conocida luz de la llama azul verdosa de la playa y sus ramas. Aron y Leah salieron antes que ellos de las ramas.  
- ¿Con quienes vienen?-preguntó inmediatamente Brady al ver a Leah y Aron. Estaba en Alerta.- Que es ese olor… hay alguien.  
- Yo idiota, quien mas.- Alguien habló entre los árboles.- Me voy un rato y te olvidas de mí, que buen amigo.  
- ¿Cómo?- Todos se quedaron perplejos al oír esta voz. Enseguida Brady dio unos pasos hacia el bosque para ver salir a Jenna.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo en el que salió Seth de el bosque, sacudiéndose su remera. En ese momento Tracy gritó y corrió hacia Jenna, saltándole encima.  
- ¡Ay!¡No puedo creer que estés acá!¡Te extraño mucho!- Se había puesto a llorar.- No sabíamos que vendrías…  
- ¡Jenna!- Brady la separó de Tracy y la abrazó elevándola por la cintura.  
- ¡Seth, Jenna! ¿Qué hacen acá?- Collin se había levantado a saludarlos. Todos se sorprendieron por su llegada, entre gritos, risas y alguna que otra lágrima por parte de Trace, Collin y Jenna.  
- Están tan cambiados los dos.- Nadie les podía despegar la vista de encima.- Nunca creí decir esto, pero… Jenna, estas incluso más blanca ¡Vos también Seth! ¿Estaban en una cueva?  
- Algo así…- contestó y se encogió de hombros Seth, haciendo reír a todos.- Allá no hay sol muy fuerte… tampoco es tan lindo como para pasarse afuera.  
- Aparte no tenemos con quien ir, no tenemos amigos mas de los de la universidad. Estamos de vacaciones nosotros.  
- ¡Que suerte que hayan venido! ¡Hace mas de un año que no los veíamos!- Collin estaba mirando a Jenna fijamente y no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Ella se dio cuenta y se sentó junto a el abrazándolo.  
- Si, pero ya estamos acá.- Rió y le guiñó un ojo a Seth.- Nos vamos a quedar por un tiempo, supongo…  
- Si, definitivamente.- confirmó.  
- Seth estas distinto… pareces… mas grande.- Todos lo miraban de arriba bajo, la manada ya sabía porque, pero los demás no. Miró cálidamente en dirección a Jenna y asintió mirando a Tracy.  
- Estoy tratando de dejar de transformarme, cuesta mucho, pero con el tiempo no es lo fundamental y mas si sabes ocupar tu mente en otro ese momento con otra cosa...  
Varios rieron sabiendo en que ocupaba su mente.  
- ¿Te estas dejando de transformar?-preguntó Kim Asombrada.  
- Si, quiero estar con la misma edad que Jenna. Aparte ya es tiempo de crecer creo… se que no soy TAAAAN grande, pero quiero que Jenna y yo tengamos la misma diferencia de edad.  
Un silencio se adueño de toda la reunión. Era el primer lobo que quería dejar de transformarse. Sam permanecía en completo silencio, El no había logrado dejar el habito y de vez en cuando no podía evitar que el animal dentro de él emergiera. Algo que Seth tenía controlado.  
- Me parece muy lindo de tu parte, Seth.- le sonrió cálidamente Emily.- Me encanta que hayan vuelto. Sepan que esta es su casa…  
- Justamente por eso volvimos. Extrañábamos mucho nuestra casa.- Collin abrazaba a Jenna de un lado y del otro Brady la tomaba de la mano. Seth estaba sentado junto a Jared y Max del otro lado. Los tres muchachos se reían de los dibujos que hacían en la tierra sin prestar mucha atención a los demás.  
- ¿Por qué no vinieron antes?- Trace estaba sentada en el piso, a los pies de Brady junto a Jenna.  
- Estábamos muy ocupados… En realidad al principio por mi parte ni me dí cuenta del paso del tiempo los primeros meses. Los extrañe, claro, pero repartía mi pensamiento en varias cosas. Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a estar lejos y hablar por teléfono. Finalmente en los finales de semestre me dí cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvimos lejos de todos ustedes y me agarraron unas ganas desesperantes de volver. Como estamos de vacaciones… vinimos. No podíamos hacer otra cosa.  
- ¿Se extraña mucho, verdad?- Brady tenía la voz perturbada. Parecía con un nudo en la garganta.  
- Muchísimo. Y mas en nuestros casos en que este lugar significa mucho para nosotros. No se dan una idea lo difícil que es adaptarse a un lugar distinto, dejar tu casa, tu familia, tus amigos… parte de tus cosas.- negaba con la cabeza para sí misma.  
- En mi caso, para mí fue difícil al principio, luego me acostumbre a la distancia. Aparte no estaba solo…- se sonrieron mutuamente. Todos estaban muy pensativos.  
- Nos complace mucho que estén acá, enserio. ¡Tiene que ver a nuestros hijos!- Sam habló al poder entender la conversación.- ¡No conocen a Lexter!  
- Si, pero ahora no. Seth ¡Están con tu madre todos! - Los ojos de Emily se llenaron de lágrimas.- No puedo creer, todavía no la viste ¿Verdad?  
Él asintió.  
- Se va a llevar una hermosa sorpresa. Vamos a ir a buscar a los niños mañana por la mañana… podemos ir todos juntos.  
- Vamos a desayunar a lo de mamá entonces… es una guardería, Seth. No tiene una idea lo que es eso. Suerte que Billie, Charlie, Susan y Grez se quedan a cuidarlos.  
- Me imagino lo que debe ser eso con todos los niños ahí.- Seth esbozó una mueca.  
- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué esa cara?- Jenna se sintió ofendida al ver la cara de Seth al pensar en los niños.  
- Es que… ¿Cuántos niños son?- el pánico se sentía en su voz, se oyeron risas.  
- Los hijos de Sam, Cloe, Los tuyos Kim… ¿Ya son cinco? Dios, y no me quiero imaginar cuando está el resto. Los de Embry… Suerte que los de Jacob son cuidados por los Cullen, sino esto sería un desastre.  
- Estamos bien, Seth.- Sam rió mientras hacía una mueca extraña. Todos rieron.  
- Si, por supuesto. Nunca dije otra cosa solo que… Ah, dios. Listo, mañana voy a ver a mamá, Leah.  
- Perfecto, vamos a desayunar.  
Se hizo un silencio y cada uno se sumió en sus pensamientos. Se escuchaba el ruido de las llamas chispear.  
- ¿Dónde esta el resto?- preguntó Jenna interesada, ella no sabía que pasaba.  
- Últimamente no nos estamos juntando todos, cada uno esta en sus cosas. La gran mayoría estamos imprimados y varios tenemos familias y trabajos… todos los viernes hacemos una fogata y tratamos de asistir los que podemos.- Jared explicó.  
- Exacto, es muy difícil ya venir cuando tenes hijos. Cuando trabajaste todo el día… Solo te quedan ganas de estar tranquilo en tu casa.- Kim se apoyó en el hombro de Jared, quien la rodeó con su brazo.- Embry esta con Caroline y sus dos niños. Quil hoy salía con Claire… en realidad Claire salía con sus amigas y Quil las iba a perseguir por seguridad…. Paul y Rachel están muy lejos.. alla en Hawai con Rebecca. Jacob y Nessie en lo de los Cullen. Es todo muy difícil ahora…  
- Ya veo…  
- Seguimos siendo una manada, pero con otras responsabilidades. Hace mucho tiempo que no se pasan vampiros por aquí, a excepción de los Cullen.- Sam se puso en pie y fue por mas leña.  
Se oyó un suspiro profundo por parte de Jenna que miraba fijamente las llamas al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en el costado de Collin, mirando a Seth y sonriéndole. Estaba feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Se puede saber en lo que estas pensando?- Estaban solos en el sillón de la casa de los Robins.  
Trace y Brady habían salido, así que tenían la casa para ellos.  
- Nada… analizo posibilidades.- Distraídamente miraba la lluvia que caía por la ventana.- Te veo muy sonriente últimamente.  
- Estoy muy feliz de haber venido.- Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- Extrañaba mucho.  
- Nunca me dijiste que extrañabas tanto. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así de contenta y sonriente. Pensé que no la pasabas tan mal haya en Seattle. Sabía que extrañabas… pero no tanto.  
La desilusión se veía en su semblante. Jenna se acurrucó en su costado pasando sus piernas sobre las de él.  
- No te quería preocupar mas. Sabía que iba a ser lo bastante difícil para vos esto de renunciar a ser lobo. También adaptarte te sería tan difícil, o mas, que a mí. Y sobre todo vivir juntos, en cierto punto me dio miedo pero ya no mas.  
- ¿Te dio miedo?  
- De que no funcionara, pero es algo estúpido pensándolo bien. Es esa inseguridad que está siempre…  
Ahora ella se perdió mirando al lluvia mientras el la observaba fijamente.  
- Me parece que no debemos volver.- Jenna giró repentinamente la cabeza mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
- ¿Cómo?¿Escuche bien?  
- Si, escuchaste perfectamente. Me parece que no debemos volver.  
- ¿Cómo no volver? Tenemos todas nuestras cosas allá…  
- No me refiero a eso, sino que vos estas mucho mejo acá. Y no te pienso mentir porque me descubrirías, yo también me siento mejor acá.  
Los dos se miraron a las caras tratando de descubrir algo por lo que negarse a tan seductora decisión.  
- ¿Y la universidad?- preguntó Jenna dudosa.  
- ¿Realmente queres ser Abogada?- Elevaba una ceja interrogante. Jenna se encogió de hombros.- Eso mismo creí yo, no por nada te costaba tanto levantarte e ir a clases. No hablemos de estudiar…  
- Bien, Seth. Se que tal vez no es lo mío pero…  
- Pero nada, a mi tampoco me gusta la universidad. La odio, la aborrezco, la detesto ¿De acuerdo?- Ella no pudo evitar reír y abrazarlo mientras asentía.  
- Esta bien… la Aborreces.. ¿Por qué vivimos una vida que no queremos entonces?- fue una pregunta retórica.  
- Supongo que porque es lo correcto…  
- Claro…- hizo una mueco como si recordara algo importante.  
- Que te parece si nos quedamos acá, vos podes dar clases de pintura en el centro y yo… puedo trabajar con Charlie, Sam, Jacob... incluso los Cullen me pueden ayudar a encontrar trabajo.  
- Seth policía…- ambos rieron.  
- ¿Es muy mala mi idea?- preguntó tratando de no hacer muecas.  
- Para mí es genial. No veo la hora de volver acá. Hoy me di cuenta que los extraño a todos demasiado. ¡Soy tía y no conocía a parte de mis sobrinos¡ Es tristísimo…  
- Pienso lo mismo que vos.  
Ella lo miró incrédula por su respuesta. Le dio un manotazo.  
- No seas tonto, Seth. Vos tenes que decirme que no, que es normal y hacer que sienta menos culpa por dejar la universidad.  
- En realidad no me interesa la culpa… Me quiero largar de Seattle.  
- Si, igual pienso.- lluvia había parado y se oía el suave soplar del viento fuera.  
- Ah, que peso me saque de encima.-Exclamó como si hubiera soltado una piedra muy pesada luego de un largo tiempo de cargarla.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Pensé que te ibas a oponer… sos muy terca cuando queres, pero…  
- Creo que es un lugar más lindo este que Seattle para que crezca nuestro hijo. Acá tuve… sin dudas los mejores años de mi vida.  
Seth la besó dulcemente mientras posaba una mano en su vientre, aún plano.

* * *

**Embarazada? tal vez? no lo se...  
Dejan la universidad, vuelven a la reserva, seran felices? ajajaj**

Bueno, como ven las parejas mas antiguas tienen ya sus hijos... Pasaron casi dos años desde que Jenna y Seth se casaron. Un año y medio, un mes mas o menos... y ahi se fueron a la universidad y no volvieron a pisar La Push hasta ahora.  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y queda el proximo nada mas! Se terminaaaaaaaaaaa O_O  
Es extraño no volver a escribir, ahora que me pongo a pensar yo este fic lo empece en el 2010... a mitad de año. CHAN! muchisimo tiempo. pero bueno... Dejen su Review y nos veremos la otra semana.

Besos


	55. Chapter 55

- Yo lo llevo, no te preocupes.- Le arrebató la caja de las manos sin dejarla dar un paso con ella encima.  
- ¡No me hagas esto devuelta! Dejame en paz, por favor…- La furia amenazaba con hacerla romper en llanto.- Quiero hacer algo.  
- No te preocupes, yo lo hago todo. Anda a esperar al auto con Jacob.- Seth seguía guardando cosas en cajas mientras Jenna lo observaba sentada en su sillón envuelto en un gran plástico.  
- ¿Es que no te das cuenta que estoy harta de no hacer nada? No puedo creer lo insoportable que te pones a veces. Me violentas, Seth.- Se levantó echando humo y dio un portazo al salir por la puerta.  
Él se quedó pensativo mientras guardaba todas las pequeñas cosas en las cajas. No eran muchas, pero debían cuidar de no olvidarse de nada.  
Rapidamente bajó los dos pisos por la escalera y salió bajo el cielo nublado. Le clavó la vista a Aron y Jacob, que hablaban animadamente. Repentinamente pararon al verla bajar con esa expresión.  
- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Aron al verla como caminaba con furia.  
-¿Qué me va a pasar? Seth.  
- Se preocupa….  
- Me hace la vida imposible. No me deja ni respirar.  
- Jenna, no te enojes con él. Simplemente se preocupa…-Jacob miró a la ventana de el departamento y volvió a mirar a Jenna.  
- Pues dile que me deje en paz, ni siquiera se me nota y no me deja en paz.- Sin decir mas se subió al Sedan negro de Aron y cerrando de un portazo desapareció en los vidrios tintados. Solo se oía su respiración.  
- Déjenla, esta neurótica…- Escucharon ambos desde el piso superior.  
Finalmente luego de dos horas de subir y bajar cosas estaban listos para partir. Seth caminó hacia el auto y abriéndole la puerta metió la cabeza.  
- Ya está todo listo, Nos podemos ir cuando digas… - por un momento lo ignoró, pero repentinamente giró su cabeza shockeada.  
- ¿Ya esta? ¿Tan rápido?- Miró el cielo encapotado para suspirar profundamente.- Esta bien, vámonos.  
Se miraron sin pensar nada, simplemente sintiendo. Entendieron lo que sentía el otro.  
- ¿Vas a viajar con Aron?- pregunto Seth desanimado.  
- Me da igual.- encogiéndose de hombros. Él cerró de un portazo y caminó al otro auto.  
Aron entro a su auto.  
- ¿Seguís molesta?  
- No se… es una mezcla de todo. Molesta, triste, nostálgica, demasiado susceptible últimamente….  
Aron rió asintiendo.  
- ¿Yo me portaba igual con Leah cuando ella estaba embarazada?- pregunto haciéndola reír.  
- Eras peor, mucho peor. Pobre Leah…  
- Realmente, pobre Leah… No me daba cuenta que era tan…- ¿Molesto?  
- Sobre todo en cada actividad que requeriera de un mínimo esfuerzo.  
Jenna estaba en el auto junto a Aron, Seth y Jacob iban en el auto delantero por la carretera. Llovía muchísimo, la tormenta los había atrapado en medio de la mudanza.  
- Eras molesto también.  
- Seth es molesto.- Se rió mirándola.- En cualquier momento te va a agarrar una hemorragia cerebral, tranquila…  
-¿¡ Como voy a estar tranquila si no me deja hacer nada! Es que quiero que se olvide de todo esto por un momento… Como las compadezco a Emily, Leah, Caroline, Kim…  
- Bueno sí, se entendió. No ofendas. Realmente nos preocupamos, Seth solo se preocupa….  
- Si, lo se pero a veces es demasiado. No me dejó bajar una caja con cosas porque…  
- Porque pensó que te ibas a tropezar y rodar dos pisos por la escalera. Acostúmbrate, yo también pensaba esas cosas. Y nos ponemos peor cuando tenes la panza gigante.  
- Que tortura.  
- Así es la vida, pero al final te vas a dar cuenta que es mejor que estemos molestando siempre a que no estemos nunca.  
- ¿Pensas dejar a Leah?- el horror se notaba en su cara.  
-¡JAMÁS!- el horror en la cara de Aron y la voz era mayor todavía.  
- Ah, me asuste…  
- ¿¡ De donde sacaste conclusión tan…tan… atroz!  
- Dijiste que no ibas a estar nunca.  
- No dije eso, dije que es mejor que estemos a que no.  
- ¿Le decís a Leah que no es capaz?-Aron respiró hondo y apretó el volante.  
- Nunca dije eso, no se de donde sacas esas cosas… deja de cambiar lo que digo.  
- No te enojes, es lo que entiendo.  
- Entendes mal, con razón Seth te padece a veces.  
-¿Me padece?- una risotada irónica salió de Jenna.- Mira quien padece a quien…  
- Nunca dije eso, Seth no te padece, soy yo el que te padece.- Suspiró cansado.- Dios mío, esto es terrible.  
- ¿Qué es terrible? ¿Qué pienses botar a Leah, que pienses que es inútil, que Seth me odie?  
- Todo.-Ambos rieron al darse cuenta de que todo era una gran confusión.  
- Callémonos la boca mejor, estoy melancólica. Estoy dejando el lugar donde concebí a mi hijo.  
- Ay, por favor. No quiero saber esas cosas, no me interesa saber cuantas veces Seth y vos…  
- No te lo pensaba contar, pero bueno… fue acá en Seattle.-Miró por la ventanilla.- Aparte vivimos solos por un año… como si nunca hubiéramos…  
- Si y Cloe fue allá en La Push, mas específicamente…- la miró riendo.-Pobres los vecinos, creo que deben estar felices de que se vayan.  
-No sos gracioso. Y No me digas esas cosas, Leah se va a enojar. No que no quiera saber, pero seguro que en tu casa…-lo pinchó con el dedo para que contara.  
- No tonta, en un lugar bastante peculiar en nuestro caso.  
-¿En lo de Emily?- Lanzó en dos se miraron sin decir nada.- ¿¡En lo de Emily y Sam!  
Aron rió y siguió manejando. La boca de Jenna estaba inmensamente abierta.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Cuando un papá y una mamá se quieren mucho, el papá le da…  
- Ay, ya. No seas estúpido. Lo se, estoy embarazada pero… ¿En lo de Sam?  
- Fue un día que salieron por la noche y nos pidieron que cuidemos a sus hijos…  
- Perfecto, ya se con quien NO dejar a mi hijo… a ver si soy tía nuevamente.  
- No Te creas que somos malos cuidadores. Durmieron perfectamente.  
- Porque les dieron calmantes, como podrían dormir sino… pobres chicos. Les dejaron un trauma mental para el resto de sus vidas.  
- Cállate la boca. En este momento Seth y Jacob se están enterando de esto, así que me acabas de hundir.  
- Porque vos a mí no… me lo tendrías que haber dicho antes.  
- Seth debía escuchar que no estabas enojado con él y que no querías dejarlo… andaba mal de ánimo hasta hace un rato.  
- ¿Él te pidió que tengamos esta charla incomoda ahora?  
- Algo así…  
- Sos un idiota, sabe que Leah se va a enterar que crees que no es capaz.  
- ¿Estas de broma?- preguntó seriamente.  
- No. Le voy a contar todo.  
-No seas mala.  
- Ahora le cuento porque soy muy mala. Y aparte estoy molesta.  
- No, por favor. ¿Cómo le vas a decir eso?  
-Ya vas a ver, y vos Seth… te esperan problemas cuando lleguemos allá.  
El resto del viaje Aron se pasó rogándole que no le cuente a Leah y ella riendo de lo asustado que estaba.

X X X  
Esa tarde estaban solos en su casa. Sus padres ya habían vuelto, pero no permanecían mucho tiempo en su casa. Se dedicaban a trabajar, a cuidar a sus nietos o a cuidar a algunas de los niños de la manada. Esa tarde se habían ido a quedarse con Leah mientras se mudaban Seth y Jenna.  
- Estas muy callada..- Tracy estaba acostada sobre el regazo de él con la mirada perdida. Lanzó un largo y profundo suspiro.  
- Estoy pensando.- El silencio se apoderaba de la casa, solo se oían sus respiraciones.- ¿Cómo cambian las cosas, verdad?

- Siempre todo cambia y esta en movimiento… la vida nunca se detiene.  
- Si pero… pensa en todo lo que pasa alrededor nuestro. Nosotros estamos siempre juntos, mis padres ya no están, mis hermanos tampoco. Parece que fue hace tan poco tiempo que vivíamos todos acá, que íbamos todos al colegio…  
- Si, en realidad si te pones a pensar… fue hace bastante y bueno, como decía vos, son cosas de la vida que van pasando.  
- Pero ahora que lo pienso pasaron muy rápido.  
- No tanto, la vida sigue su curso siempre. No pasa rápido sino que nosotros muchas veces nos detenemos a esperar cosas que no van a venir o que van a tardar y ahí es cuando se pasa el tiempo.  
En ese momento Trace se enderezó y se sentó junto a él en la misma posición apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. - No dejes que pase el tiempo y yo no me de cuenta.  
- ¿Por qué estas tan triste últimamente?- se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- Se que algo te pasa…  
- No se, estoy melancólica. Sabes que no me gusta mucho la vida que tengo… quiero salir de acá, quiero terminar con el colegio y poder irme  
El silencio se adueñó de la casa hasta que ella comprendió lo que había pensado Brady.  
- Claro que con vos, no me iría a ningún lado sin vos. Sería como… Solo dios sabe lo que sufriría si te fueras.  
- Pensé que me estabas botando, Me asusté por un minuto… pero yo también te digo. Solo dios sabe lo poco que viviría sin vos.  
- Podrías seguir viviendo sin mí… no veo en que te afecto…  
- No podes decir eso. Simplemente no podes. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que mi vida entera gira en torno tuyo? Mi vida y mi destino está unido al tuyo.  
- Algo así escuché…- le sonrió y lo besó dulcemente.  
- Espero que hayas escuchado bien, porque quiero que sepas que si te fueras no podría ni querría vivir un segundo mas.  
- Yo no pienso irme… Dejarte sería como abandonar mi alma, corazón, felicidad…  
Se besaron por un momento, hasta que Brady se separó.  
-Tengo algo para vos.- Estiró las piernas para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su vaquero. Sacó algo que repiqueteaba.- Es algo que solemos dárselo los lobos a nuestras compañeras…  
- ¿Compañeras?  
- Imprimación, al amor de tu vida o como quieras llamarlo…  
-¿Qué es?- se estiró Emocionada mirando su mano abrió la palma exhibiendo una cadena plateada y brillante, tenía un dije colgando.  
No entendía bien que era, así que dejó que él tomara su muñeca y la colocara. Luego la observó detenidamente.  
- Es hermosa…- Susurró, mirando el dibujo de un lobo aullando a la luna.  
- Jacob me ayudó un poco, pero en definitiva la talle yo.- Acarició la piel de su pulsera tenía una cadena brillante, resplandecía.  
El dije colgaba de un extremo. Era un pequeño rectangulito de madera clara con el dibujo de un lobo aullándole a la luna, aunque más clara. Tenía un color similar al de Brady.  
- Es hermosa.-Repitió mirando fijamente al lobo.- Me recuerda a vos…  
El la abrazó en silencio y entrelazó sus manos con las de ella.  
- Que bueno que te guste, me llevó mucho trabajo…  
- Si, se nota. No se como tuviste la paciencia para tallar esto.  
- Como te dije, lo hice yo pero Jacob me ayudo bastante, es parecida a la que tiene Nessie y Bella…  
- Si, recuerdo la de Nessie aunque la de ella es de bronce… o bueno, de ese tono.  
- Porque es el color de Jacob.  
- Claro, me encanta. Muchas gracias.- Lo abrazó nuevamente y se quedó con la cabeza en su hombro.  
Repentinamente sonrió y se rió.  
- ¿Qué te causa gracia? ¿Se puede saber?  
- Soy tu compañera…-Brady frunció el entrecejo y la miro extrañado.- O sea que sí me queres…  
- ¿Te quedan dudas?  
- Ya no, me preocupaba que te cansaras de mí…  
-Jamás me voy a cansar de vos. Sos lo mas importante que tengo, tuve y voy a tener. Sin lugar a dudas.  
- No lo sé, sabes que soy muy insegura…  
- No importa como seas, siempre te voy a querer, Siempre.  
- Yo te amo, Brady.  
- Y yo mucho mas, con locura.

X X X X X

Varios meses habían pasado desde que se mudaron de vuelta a La Push. Sus costumbres cambiaron mucho, ambos eran felices. Seth era feliz, estaba cerca de su familia y amigos. Cerca de la manada. Cerca de la naturaleza. Había dejado de transformarse y solo lo hacia cuando su cuerpo, sus articulaciones y su mente lo pedía a gritos; sino se contenía pensando en el amor que tenía por su esposa y su futuro estaba cansada últimamente. Cada día faltaba menos para que naciera su bebe y no veía el día en que su enorme vientre dejara de pesarle. Al principio del embarazo estuvo muy sensible, pero luego pudo comprender que era lógico y se dedico a satisfacer todos sus antojos. Sus padres los ayudaban mucho, también sus amigos. Eran todos una gran ayuda.  
Una tarde estaba junto a Leah en su casa. Ella no podía salir, ya que Carlisle le había recomendado reposo. Leah la ayudaba y a Cloe la estaba cuidando Sue.  
- ¿Cuánto falta para el gran día?- Leah le sirvió en la mesa una taza de chocolate caliente, la cual atacó como si estuviera muerta de hambre.  
- Un mes, justo. Va a nacer en Octubre.  
- ¿Emocionada?  
- Mas que emocionada, estoy ansiosa de que se me vaya esta panza.- La acarició con un gesto ausente mientras se concentraba en su bebida.  
- No puedo creer como te pusiste tan grande… Es decir, vos sos chiquita, la panza son como… ¡Como dos Jennas Juntas!  
Se llenó el ambiente silencioso con sus risas.  
- Sisi, se que me entendes. No puedo mas, mi espalda esta destrozada, mi cadera sufre cada día, mi cuello es terrible.  
- Bueno, bueno… pero se compensa todo ese dolor. Es el momento mas feliz de tu vida cuando nace y realmente es la persona mas importante de tu vida un hijo.  
- Si, lo se. Lo amo y todavía no nació…  
- Y lo vas a amar cuando este acá.- Después de terminar su taza de chocolate se encogió de hombros y se levantó para dejar su taza. Caminó hacia el lavabo y dejó su vaso en la pileta; repentinamente se aferró a el borde de la mesada inspirando sonoramente con un dejo de dolor. Leah lo notó.  
- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó acercándose a ella. Rápidamente asintió y la alejó con su mano.  
- No pasa nada, solo un espasmo.  
- Creo que deberías sentarte…  
La obedeció sin chistar. Disimulaba que no había pasado nada pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, sentadas frente a frente charlando, Leah se dio cuenta de que respiraba tratando de calmarse, que estaba estática y tensionada; y que aguantaba una especie de dolor.  
- Te sentís mal.- Le afirmó mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba al perchero junto a la puerta, tomando dos abrigos.  
- No hace falta, Leah. Ya me voy a sentir bien.  
- No seas cabeza dura. Si queres pelear con Seth, perfecto. Pero conmigo, no. Se que te estas sintiendo mal, vamos ya mismo al hospital.-Bajo la cabeza avergonzada.  
Suspiró y se puso en pie, sintiendo un dolor punzante en lo bajo de su vientre. No pudo evitar una exclamación de dolor.  
- Está bien, pero no le diremos nada a Seth por el momento hasta que no sepamos que es ¿Si?  
- Claro, claro.- Rodó los ojos y se acercó a Jenna para colocarle el abrigo.- Si no es nada le aviso después, sino enseguida.  
- No es nada seguro, solo una patadita…  
- Que te duele mucho querida amiga. Lamento decirte que no creo que no sea nada…  
- ¿Sos medica ahora?  
- Algo mucho mejor… soy una madre. Que ya pasó por lo que estas pasando.- En ese momento se quedó estática al oír esas palabras.  
- ¿Qué queres decir?- en su cara había un tinte de pánico notable.  
- Nada en particular, pero… no creo que tu embarazo llegue a los nueve meses, a ver. Enserio ¿Nunca lo pensaste? Estas gigante.  
- No me asustes por favor.  
-Vamos.- Se liitó a decir Leah mientras la ayudaba a salir.  
Caminaron en silencio al auto. Jenna subió y Leah al tocar sus bolsillos vio que no tenía la llave de su auto, corrió dentro a aguardaba en el auto impaciente. El dolor agudo nunca había cesado pero si se distraía lo sentía menos. Respiro hondo y en ese momento sintió un dolor nuevo, que nunca había sentido. Leah ya estaba ahí para ayudarla.

X X X X X X X  
- ¡Hey, amor!- sintió una suave sacudida en su hombro que la sacó de su sueño.- Arriba  
Giró la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. Era Seth, reconocía su voz siempre.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Seguía desorientada aún.  
- Hoy nos vamos a casa.- Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para despertarse, se incorporó rápidamente aunque aún se sintiera muy débil y observó en silencio la imagen frente a ella.  
Seth sostenía,Con toda la ternura, a su hijo, Harry, en brazos dulcemente mientras el la despertaba. Seguía durmiendo el recién nacido, debía estar muy calentito en esos brazos.  
- ¿No se despertó todavía?  
- Al parecer… heredó el talento de ambos por dormir horas y horas. No se despertó aún. Es increíble.  
- Es milagroso ¿A Leah y Aron lo volvía locos Cloe, verdad?-asintió rápidamente y estirando un brazo tocó el botón sobre la cabecera de la cama del hospital. Contestó la enfermera.  
- ¿Si?  
- La paciente ya se despertó, pueden traer el desayuno y luego ayudarla a prepararse para retirarse.  
- Enseguida.  
- Gracias.  
- "La paciente ya se despertó, Pueden traer el desayuno y…"  
- Calla ¿Si?- ambos rieron y miraron a su hijo para ver si no se había despertado.  
- Te amo, Seth. Gracias por estar conmigo.  
- Creo que es algo que nunca voy a poder dejar de decirte. Vos sos mi vida, sin vos no soy nada, no querría seguir sin vos.  
- Ahora hay otro pequeño motivo por el cual seguir…  
- Nuestro hijo, mí hijo, Tu hijo… - parecía que decía algo imposible.  
- Así es. Nuestro hijo.  
- ¿Podes creer que algo tan… chiquito, frágil, hermoso… surgió de nosotros.  
- Realmente es imposible de creer, solo te diría que es verdad porque lo vi y lo viví.  
- Igualmente sigue siendo tan perfecto que parece un sueño.- Se miraron profundamente entrelazando las miradas. Él se inclinó para besarla suavemente sin despertar a Harry.  
- Espero que el sueño no termine nunca.- le susurró mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

X X X X X X X

- Te quiero.- Le susurró mientras la abrazaba por detrás.  
- Yo mucho mas.- Respondió distraída mirando hacia el frente.  
- ¿Que hermoso, verdad?  
- Si, la verdad que sí.  
- Creo que Harry tiene la mejor habitación de la casa.  
- Pues querido Seth, Harry te usurpó el derecho de tener el mejor ventanal de toda la mansión Clearwater.  
- ¿Mansión? Puf…-Ambos rieron.- ya enserio, creo que vamos a pasar todas las tardes aquí.  
- Es la habitación de tu hijo, no podemos estar aquí y no hagamos ruido, esta durmiendo plácidamente.  
- Vive durmiendo ese chico, no puedo creer como lo hace… creo que de sus ocho meses, seis los pasó durmiendo.  
- Pues agradezcamos que no fueron solo dos.- En ese momento el niño se revolvió en su cuna, ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta ver que volvía a respirar con su suave decir mas palabras miraron ambos por la ventana al espectacular y muy peculiar amanecer en La Push.  
El sol se escondía tras los árboles del bosque, dejándole un tinte rosa y naranja exagerada al cielo. Eran tan brillantes esos colores que parecían realmente de otro cielo.  
- Está muy extraño el cielo…  
- Mañana va a haber una gran tormenta.-respondió Seth mientras le besaba el cuello.  
- No parece…  
- Pues la va a haber, aún conservó el lobo dentro de mí.  
-Hmm… me pregunto si Harry también será uno de los tuyos.  
- Posiblemente, igual… no creo que le vaya a desagradar.  
- ¿A vos te gusta mucho, verdad?  
- Solía gustarme, hasta que comprendí ciertas cosas.  
- ¿Se puede saber cuales?- le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, él se dedicó a mirar el cielo y reflexionar como si estuviera solo.  
- No quiero ser joven por siempre, tampoco quiero perder al amor de mi vida… y hasta que te conocí nunca me había planteado la situación de dejar de transformarme. Jamás. Después de conocerte, de casarnos… lo pensé seriamente y cuando me lo pediste no me pude negar, ya lo venía pensando y vos me animaste a hacerlo.  
- Así que dejaste de transformarte por mí…- lanzó una mirada al cielo. Estaba seria.  
- No por vos, sino por mí. Jamás podría vivir sin vos, y al pensar en llegar a ser viejos juntos, tener nuestra familia, haber vivido nuestra vida juntos… realmente era todo lo que anhelaba. Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa.  
Ella se rió y se giró en los brazos de Seth para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.  
- ¿Para siempre? ¿hasta que seamos viejos?  
- Para siempre.- confirmó decidido.  
- Quisiera que esto dure para siempre…-susurró en sus labios mientras lo besaba expresándole su amor.  
- Esto va a durar para siempre, nada nos va a separar.  
Y así continuaron su beso, sellando un pacto de por vida. Se amarían por siempre. Ella necesitaba de él para sobrevivir como él de ella. 

* * *

**Bueno, asi termina este Fic que me llevó casi un año y bastante trabajo.  
Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendolo... tal vez haya un epilogo, pero veremos...  
Asi me despido de mi primer fic y espero que sigan leyendo lo que escribo. En mi perfil tiene las historias que hice, aunque la mayoria son One-Shoot.  
Gracias por acompañarme este tiempito y compartir mi historia e imaginacion conmigo.  
Espero que esten todos bien. Se los quiere mucho y se los va a extrañar.  
BESOS!**

FlorBlack. 


End file.
